Fight for Life: True Chaos Style
by Chaumiester
Summary: The last 8 years have not been kind to Ranma. Yet not one to mope, he moves forward without a doubt in his mind as he explores the world. Only this time, people are finally noticing his progress and not all of them have his health on mind. New Chapter
1. Prologue: Eight Years After Nerima

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

Chaos Style 2.0

"...." Speech  
"...." Telepathic thoughts  
'.....' Thought  
&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English  
(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations  
(.....) Machine or Electronics  
....... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 0 or prologue of:

Fight For Life: True Chaos Style

Prologue - Eight Years After Nerima...

* * *

_Date: March 17, 2010 _

_Entry: 398_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Its been years since I threw it all behind, yet I still feel the pain I've hidden, or lack thereof would be more correct. It's strange, during the wars, I threw 'it' away. Yet... as I became colder and isolated... my yearning for 'it' still grew. I've killed so many people, I've gotten so powerful with my never ending training. Strange that I still hold in all my pain and emotions.... once again, lack thereof would be more correct._

_ I act normal on the outside, I'm still the nice guy I was back then. Although with some harsh changes. Everyone that meets me say that I'm a nice guy... although a bit cold... and indifferent. My persona is still in place, everything should be as it is, I'm still taking the medication, though I'm not suppose to anymore. Must be some kind of mental barrier that I put up and forgotten to put down._

_ Oh well, life continues, I think I hear my maid calling... Oh yeah note to self, 'get my maids some boyfriends.'_

_ It's not that I don't like them or anything but they are driving me nuts with the constant flirting, sleeping in my bed, trying to get me to sleep with them, etc..._

_ Well later...._

* * *

_Date: March 19, 2010_

_Entry: 400_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Man I'm bored to hell... there are no 'special' jobs available these days. How's a mercenary suppose to make a living if I can't find any conflict... well actually there's that other job that wants me to assassinate those chicks in the fukus._

_ I personally think that is the stupid job, I mean its not even that hard to kill the Sailor Senshi, or whatever they call themselves these days. They take like 20 freakin' minutes to chant a spell. And when they cast it, it moves incredibly slow and you can dodge it. Personally, I think the Pluto and Saturn chick are the only ones to watch out for, although I can't place it in my head where I've seen that Saturn chick before. _

_ Well anyway, its not that hard to kill them, all you need is a well placed sniper or hell! A guy with a big ass machine gun. Crap I'm starting to rant, I think it's time for dinner...._

_ Later...._

* * *

_Date: March 23, 2010_

_Entry: 404_

_Dear Journal, _

_ I'm getting incredibly bored... maybe I should visit one of the space colonies. Man, it's a good thing that they built artificial areas where people can settle down and live. Earth's already crowded enough with its total population of 13 billion people._

_ The space colony takes up the remaining population of humans who tally up to 87 billion, which is a good thing, since we have constant war down here. Though there aren't any new wars starting or ending. Which is weird now that I think about it, first time in the last decade that we actually have peace permeating the world._

_ Which gets me thinking, why the hell in the late 1970's did the world experience an international baby boom, the population skyrocketed into oblivion. It's a good thing I do my share of killing to lessen the population.... whether that's good or bad, I can't really tell._

_ Man I'm starting to ramble... later_

* * *

_Date: March 27, 2010_

_Entry: 408_

_Dear Journal,_

_ I'm starting to get restless; I'm at a loss at what to do these days. Should I go out and start training again, or start working for one of the local mobs again, they pay pretty well... I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so bored._

_ Heh, ironic isn't it? War. Every time I join up, I get stronger, but it only causes more self-destruction for me. But... I enjoy it too much to give it up. Man, how the mighty have fallen._

_ I should go pick up techniques or something, instead of lazing around... (sigh...)_

_ I'm at a loss..._

* * *

_Date: April 1, 2010_

_Entry: 413_

_Dear Journal,_

_ My maids are planning something.... I know it. They've been acting strangely around me. Every time they're near me, they start blushing, giggling, or stare at me while mentally undressing me._

_ Now, usually this wouldn't worry me, since it happens all the time. But this time... I don't know, theres this weird foreboding feeling. It's that feeling you usually have when you know that somethings bad gonna happen. _

_ I better investigate... but I'm too lazy to do it right now. Good news today though, I finally received some money from my gang. Man, starting up a mafia/gang was the best investment ever. I come in time to time to check up on them, but its kinda hard to, since they went international. Who knew the 'Saint Soldiers' who spread so fast, and since I'm the Boss, I get 55 percent of the profits they make. The rest goes to improving my gang/mafia, paying them, getting upgrades, yadda, yadda, yadda._

_ Sure a gang/mafia does a lot of bad stuff, but hey the world is corrupted, I'm just adding to it. Hmmm... strange though, my gang in the New York division seems to have some trouble with recruitment. The main division in Tokyo is growing at a normal rate, although I heard from Shimon, (My head General/Financial Manager) that we're having some trouble from some wannabe gangsters. I'm gonna have to come back and sort that out later._

_ Man, if Julius were here, he would be proud of me. I wonde- Huh, what the hell's that noise..._

* * *

_Date: April 2, 2010_

_Entry: 414_

_Dear Journal, _

_ I KNEW IT! I knew my maids were up to something! I have to get out of my house!! I just found out two hours ago, they're planning on knocking me out, tying me to my bed, and then.... (shudder)_

_ F&#K!! I have to get out of my house, but where to go? Hmm... my friend told me that there are some street fighters in underground New York. Sure, I can beat any of them, but their techniques might be useful. Plus, I do have to check up on my gang/mafia division in New York eitherway._

_ Alright New York it is!!! F&#K!! I can hear my maids setting up their trap, I got to get out of here ASAP!!! _

* * *

"Wait a minute..." the writer of the journal said out loud, "Why the hell do I keep a Journal? I'm not all into that touchy feely crap." The writer held up his journal questioningly. "Eh," he shrugged and threw the book into a nearby fireplace.

"Why do I have a fireplace in my room.......?" He asked himself as he scratched the base of his pigtail curiously.

He watched the book burn as he tried to circulate his thoughts. "Eh, what the hell, first things first. Gotta get the hell out of here."

* * *

A while later....

* * *

A man with a long pigtail sat in first class as the plane lifted off from the runway, the man sighed as the plane flew, weird and painful experiences he had to carry on, girls always trying to rape him, his power level out of this world. 'Man, my life is weird......' he thought as a female attendant stop by his seat, he turned his head to catch her winking at him before giggling and walking off.

The pigtailed man blinked, "There it happens again.... I swear to god, there are too many single women these days. I mean what the hell!! (Sigh).... I guess it's Kami-Sama's way of saying he hates me." he said aloud.

The man sighed and sat back down in his seat. "Then again, I guess this is normal in my life, I am Ranma after all...." he smiled wistfully, "Though not the Ranma everyone used to remember.... back then....."

* * *

Flashback - Nerima - 8 years ago

* * *

RANMA NO BAKA!!!

Boooooomm!

Ranma sailed through the air, thanks again to via Akane Air.

"What did she so that for!? I just got back from that fight with Kuno, Mousse, and Ryoga. Why the hell did she hit me!? What did I do?!" Ranma sighed as he shook his head in silent disbelief. As Ranma approached the ground, he simply spun in the air and landed nimbly on his feet.

"Where am I this time?" He wondered and looked around, "Juuban! Well at least it's not far from Nerima."

Ranma almost groaned audibly as he started his way back to Nerima. And for the first time in many years, his mind was filled with thoughts and doubt about his situation. Before he came here, he had... sort of a plan on what to do with his life due to his unorthodox history. But then came those damn cursed springs, and the visit to Nerima, which just threw everything into chaos....

Chaos.....

The one word that could sum up his life.

It had been a year since the failed wedding, and things between him and Akane have deteriorated from worse to total hell. The love he had for her was beaten out of him by her constant malleting. Yes... he'll admit it now, he had loved the girl named: Akane Tendo. Key word here: Had. Meaning he no longer loved or held any affection for her. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't really trace the line attraction that led him to the short-tempered girl. Kasumi had been acting nicer to him then usual, probably seeing his troubles affecting him. Nabiki, was still Nabiki, the only difference is that she was a bit nicer to him, Key Words: 'a bit'.

The other fiancees have been trying harder and harder to snag him, but so far their efforts were futile. Apparently, they didn't think that using the same plan over and over does lose it's effectiveness after constant and repeated use. Especially if the plan had no effectiveness in the first place.

The three crazy idiots have tried increasingly to beat him, going as far as teaming up, and making all their weapons sharper and stronger. Kuno has been secretly coating his weapon with poison. Mousse would just attack him occasionally, but it seemed he was getting tired as well, he no longer put his heart into the fight.

However, Ryoga was a different story, he would attack at any chance he got.

Ranma had been secretly encouraging Akari to try harder on getting Ryoga to go steady with her. But his efforts were in vain, because the directionally challenged boy was still trying to kill him because he still believed that Ranma had hurt Akane 'somehow'. It didn't help that Ryoga felt attraction to both girls, while feeling loyalty to Akane and need for Akari. And the fanged youth called him a womanizer.

Ranma could only chuckle darkly at the irony.

The fathers, well, they just tried harder to get him married to Akane, and as predicted they failed miserably.

And thus Ranma was tired, tired of all the hell that's been happening to him, and tired of the constant hell he goes through. But most of all, he was tired of the continuing cycle which seemed there was no end to, and if the same thing repeated itself over and over, he knew what would happen... Stagnation.

Ranma sighed as he chuckled weakly. "Stagnation, huh? Well, that's not really chaos is it? That's.... peace.... peace is stagnation... peace is painful."

His life has never been.... stagnant... ever, well until now Ranma supposed. The past 18 years of his life had never been kind to him. The last two were grating on his last string of sanity. There were things in his past, that even Genma didn't know about, that continued to plague him to this very day.

The only good thing that happened in the last few weeks was that he got Kodachi to go to Dr. Tofu's to get a checkup. He figured that with a mental check-up, Kodachi would be forced to face reality, once her disillusion mind was cleared. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with Kodachi, her situation was a lot more complicated then what he thought it was. He was certainly not prepared to hear that the only reason why she was so crazy was because of the poisons. The poisons that she so often uses, apparently affected her too. The fumes that permeated her room mixed with every new and old chemical she procured for usage. Eventually, after a while, they penetrated her body and caused slight dementia which grew into insanity. Lucky for her, Doctor Tofu was an excellent doctor. Along with Ranma coming in every few days to jab a few pressure points, the fumes that liquefied in her immune system would be taken care of. The road to recovery was going quickly for Kodachi, in four months she should be completely healed of her temporary insanity.

Ranma's musing stopped as he stopped in front of the Tendo Residence, which was his temporary residence as well. He sighed and stretched out his body to release the pent up tension in his body. Without further ado, he entered the occupation known as the Tendo Dojo. As he stepped into the near empty living room, Ranma stopped suddenly as he frowned and looked around him. He felt something strange, like a foreboding feeling or sorts.

He shook his head and made his way towards the room he shared with his parents. He reached for the handle and was about to slide the door in when he heard.... a sound....

It was like a moan of some sort, he turned around and looked at Akane's room. The sound was coming from her room, his curiosity piqued, but his sense of self-preservation kicked in at the same moment. Barging into a girls room without any notice, especially Akane's room, always led to awkward and painful moments. He had no doubt that she would mallet him if he stood outside and asked.

But damn! He was really curious!!

Inside of him, there was a nagging voice, a voice he had been ignoring for the past few years that warned him against such actions. Ranma fumed as he stared at the door.

Time for a compromise...

Ranma opened his door and ran towards his window, he grabbed the top of the open window sill and swung himself up onto the roof. With the stealth of a ghost... a normal ghost... he crept quietly across the roof to where Akane's room was. When he got there, Ranma hung down from the roof to get a better view of what was happening in her room.

What Ranma saw shocked him....

His blood became like ice as rage coursed through his veins.

Neither of the occupants noticing their watcher, Akane and Ryoga continued kissing and moaning, as they started to undress each other.

He couldn't believe this, after all he had done for her, after all the rivals, kidnapping, fighting, and sacrificing! This is how she repays him?!

Ranma gritted his teeth as he tried to control the flurry of emotions that ran through him: betrayal, hatred, sadness, and immense depression. He activated the Soul of Ice unconsciously and slaked his emotions before he exploded with anger. The temperature took a deep plunge around Ranma. "Fine," He thought as he climbed back on roof and made his way towards his room, "If this is how the bitch wants it, then I'll leave. I don't know why I was staying here in the first place!!"

He tore open his closet, took everything he owned, and shoved it in his pack. He took the pack and hid it in subspace. A technique he stole/copied from Mousse and refined, since he saw the blind idiot use it so many times. Though there was a certain degree of advance manipulation to his.

He leaped quietly out of the window and left the little town known as Nerima behind. He left behind a note explaining why he left in vague detail, but he declared himself a ronin, and explained that he was no longer a Saotome in a very detailed manner.

As he jumped through the little town, darting here and there invisibly, and hopping from roof to roof; his eyes begin to soften. If he left, then he would make Kasumi, his mother, Ms. Hinako, and Ukyo unhappy. They were his only friends after all. Without a slack in pace, Ranma changed the direction he was roof hopping and traveled towards Ucchans....

* * *

A few minutes later....

Ranma arrived at Ucchans and was about to enter from the back, when he caught two voices coming from within the walls. Cautiously, Ranma put his ear against the wooden wall and listened to the voices he distinctly recognized as Ukyo and Konatsu.

"-Mistress Ukyo-sama, I was wondering..... why do you chase after Ranma-san, is it because of family honor or love..." The voice Ranma distinguished as Konatsu asked.

There was a long silence before another voiced answered him, "Konatsu, that's a stupid question, it's for family honor of course, Ran-chans feelings on the matter are not important till later."

Ranma unconsciously closed his fist and seethed his teeth in anger, 'Does everybody think like this,' He asked himself as he jumped on top of the store and headed towards Shampoo's store to confirm his beliefs.

* * *

A few hours later........

Ranma sat on top of Furinkan High, slowly burning off the anger he had accumulated. In the last few hours, he learn what everyone thought of him as. And surprise surprise, the majority of his acquaintances cared very little for him, and of him. However, all their concerns were wrapped around themselves with very little room for anyone else.

Even his mother seemed to be using him, there were very few people who were his friends that didn't use him for personal gain.

Ranma let the last of his anger blow off as he sighed, he looked up at the orange lit sky. "It's been too long, I've wasted too much time in this forsaken town. Screw this..." Ranma said aloud as he stood up, "I'm leaving... I don't even know why I stayed in the first place. First thing I'm gonna do, join the army. I barely got an education, and I don't have any other skills. Seems like the perfect place for a guy who knows nothing else but fighting."

Ranma jumped off the school and fell towards the ground. As he fell, he saw his older friend, Hinako, packing up some papers.

He grabbed a window ledge, and leaped into her floor, 'But first, I need to finish up some unfinished business.'

* * *

End of flashback

* * *

Almost an decade later and here he was! He had certainly progressed! Ranma smirked as he watched the background fly by his window as the plane took off.

Next destination: America!

* * *

May Kami-Sama have mercy on the souls of the innocent...because they are about to meet the new and improved Ranma.... er sort of.

* * *

Author Rants.

Updated and Edited. 10/19/09

The new and improved... Chaos Style....

Well, here it is, the new and improved Chaos Style. Not a lot of changes right now, but this is only the prologue, once the other chapters come in, you start to see the new changes.

Also, a reader asked me in a private review to do this. As I post new chapters for this story, at the end of every chapter I'll start explaining some writing techniques that I utilize and how my characters are created and developed. And some other misc. things that anyone wants to know, just post in in the revies.

So, next chapter, I'll go into how I developed and created my personal Ranma character.

Anyway, let's start with this new chapter.

I never liked the original prologue, because I wrote it back when I was a dumb kid thinking that the more fanservice I give, the better the story. Of course I know better now.

Then there were the original complaints that people give me when they read the story. I'm writing this story in an alternate future earth, an ANIME alternate future earth. So while many realistic things will be said and foretold within the story. There are some thing's I've changed about the world itself to better suit the setting.

The original prologue was just Ranma driving to New York and brooding.

Which was quite cliché back then, and kind of cliché now.

So I changed it, and added a prologue journal.... but it was already too late, old readers would just skip ahead to the new chapter without reading the new prologue. And people who originally didn't like the story, already made their mind up and didn't read at all.

With this new prologue, I've set up the setting, and I made sure everything fits together in the future. I moved the flashback and combined it with the journal entry to show more back story, because apparently some people have no patience when reading something when they want it know.

Now this chapter doesn't reveal anything new does it? Hahahaha, well this is just a teaser, you'll see the new changes, which are quite big and altering, in the new and upcoming chapters.

Well, I see you guys next week or so with Chapter One.

Any question you have, just leave a review with an email and I'll get back to you... or post on the forums that I have, which will get my attention faster.


	2. Chapter 1: A Reminiscent New York

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ranma 1/2 or anything else so don't bug me.

"...." Speech  
"_...."_ Telepathic thoughts  
'.....' Thought  
&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English  
(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations  
(.....) Machine or Electronics  
....... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 1 of:

Fight for life: True Chaos Style

Chapter 1 - A Reminiscent New York...

* * *

Ranma could hear the soft hum of the SUV as he drove down the highway towards New York. He looked over to his right and read a passing sign: 'Welcome to New York'

"A welcome indeed." he chuckled.

Ranma sighed as he popped his neck.

It's been eight years since he left the chaos ward known as Nerima. In those eight years he had done.... things. Things.... he thought he would never do. He had learned every type of martial arts he came across, assimilating them into his own school and refining them. He even learned a few martial arts and fighting styles not native to Earth, and through all the martial arts styles and with the help of a few side 'factors', he had created hundreds of original techniques all tied to his name.

Ranma laughed softly in irony, Saotome Genma would cry in pride at his progress.

Unfortunately for Genma, he had long ago abandoned Anything Goes martial arts and created his own style: _Chaos Style of Unarmed and Armed Combat AKA Chaos Style of Fighting (Keiousuburi no Sude to Busou Sentou)_. It was a rather long name, but it was appropriate in all fashions, especially in how it related all back to him. It was a good thing anyway, he wanted to start with a new clean slate, making sure no one saw the dirty and unclean underside of the slate. Sure, there were some, 'casualties' when he left. Not that anyone died when he left, but.....

"Eh, that's a story for another time."

Then there were the other things he did, he joined several wars that occurred in the years, learning how to use everything from a simple Jericho 941 F to flying a Prototype Combat Starship. Ranma even got nicknamed by his friends and enemies as the 'Angel of Hell', or the 'True Legendary Soldier'.

There were other names such as 'The Unstoppable Death Machine' or 'The Chaotic Soldier', when he got promoted to a four star general for his combat ability, genius tactics, and clever effectiveness at strategy.....

Then again, the only reason he climbed the ranks so high was because generals and officers kept dying off, and the military needed a good replacement. Thus, they chose him to fill in the empty gaps, through battlefield promotions.

Ranma grinned, he's was the only person ever in the world to get promoted that high at such a young age. Though this was in Japan and about seven years ago when he retired.

Political leaders from enemy countries feared him and his tactics. So much did this fear permeate, added with their distrust for other countries, that after each war, enemy countries along with allied and neutral countries tried to recruit him. Requests came in by the truckload, and so did gifts and other pleasantries. Of course he denied a majority of them, but he took citizenship as a lesser reward from dozens of other countries. Then there was the fact that the Emperor of Japan himself gave him personal gifts to make sure he would always be Japan's ally.

Of course all of those gifts were, 'unofficial,' to make sure that the government or military wasn't bribing him in the eyes of the public. Basically, he had free reign..... for a while. Anyway, after each war he would work as a mercenary, assassin, or any jobs he came across. Heck, there was his stint as a Devil Hunter for a while, though those jobs were few and rare. He had to make money somehow to survive, pay the bills for the mansion, courtesy of the Emperor, he owned in Japan, and all the maids that kept his house clean.

Though he could work a majority of different jobs, he preferred the killing job because of his.....addiction.

Ranma shrugged, 'Well, you can't change everything.' He thought as he shifted in the driver's seat.

The one fact that surprised him the most the most was school. He went to the most expensive and prestigious college in the world and pass with high marks, a fact that would make anyone from Nerima faint in shock.

Ranma chuckled, besides the fact that he did get in for free because he saved the dean's daughter from a car accident. Also add to the fact that a majority of his classes were online, and he sort of.... cheated.... on some of the exams, but thats a story for another time. He couldn't stand actually attending the classes, a majority of the students and teachers loved to haze him for his unorthodox and poor background.

Ranma majored in Military Strategy and Unconventional and Conventional Warfare Psychology, and for some unexplained reason that even he couldn't explain, a minor in Computer Software and Computer Security/Insecurity Exploitation. Ranma slightly sweatdropped as he remembered that certain detail. He didn't know why they taught that at the college, but they did. Heck, he didn't even know why he got a minor in Computer Software and Computer Security/Insecurity Exploitation, I musta been drunk.... really drunk.... probably hanging out with some of my drunk nerdy friends.' he concluded silently.

But right now, Ranma Yatoihei Chaos, age 26, was at a loss at what to do. He changed his last and middle name to make sure nobody from Nerima could track him down. However, because he was drunk, (and influenced by many other drunk friends) he accidentally signed onto the paper 'Chaos', when he meant to put Kaosu. But he was drunk that day and didn't realize his new last name until it came in the mail. As for his middle name, well he was a Mercenary in all aspects; hence the name Yatoihei: Japanese for Mercenary Soldier. Then again, he was probably drunk when he signed that on too.... Damn, he's gotta stop drinking when doing important things.

Ranma sighed and chuckled, "It's a good thing that I left my house fast. Who knows what those girls would have done to me." Ranma shivered, then looked around nervously, "I seriously need to find those girls some boyfriends... Goddammit, why are all my friends crazy or psychotic?"

* * *

Flashback - Ranma's Residence – A week before he left....

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

An alarm clock sounded off, trying to wake the occupant in the bed.

Ranma's hand fumbled around his dresser and grabbed his alarm clock, the alarm clock continued 'beeping' and Ranma stared at it. The alarm clock continued 'beeping' and Ranma stared at it more. The alarm clock disappeared from his hand, and he returned to his bed.

The alarm clock, for some reason, found itself crashed on the wall on the opposite side of the bed. It slid down into the trashcan, where it found about 47 of its 'brothers' in a similar state.

Ranma's head hit the pillow as he was about to go to sleep again. His eyes broke open as something felt off. He sat up and looked down his bed to see two 'bulges' in his bed, and something hugging from both sides. He lifted the covers up and his eyes bugged out when he saw what his hugging him.

Two very pretty and rather attractive girls cuddled to his muscled form as they unconsciously rubbed their bodies against his. The one on the right was Noko Kakasho, she had brown eyes and black hair. The one on the left was Rena Yocoshi, she had red hair and green eyes. The both of them were in similar states of being undress.

Ranma sighed audibly.

The girls were at it again, being way too affectionate then usual. He knew they loved him deeply, too deeply for his comfort. He.... 'liked' them all too, but not in the girlfriend/fiancé/lover way, more like the best friend way. Ever since they came here two years ago, although he supposedly only hired maids... apparently his maids were more then just 'regular' maids.

'Now those were some awkward situation.' Ranma grinned ruefully, the first few weeks were full of awkward, strange, embarrassing, and hyperactive adventures. 'It's just like back in the Tendo dojo, except replace everyone with cute girls, and replace the violence with lots of weird and strange giggling.' Ranma grinned at the memory.

After the Emperor 'unofficially' gave him a large mansion as a free gift, he figured that since he traveled a lot, he would need someone to clean and take care of his house while he was gone. So he found a near bankrupt maid agency and hired a few of maids for cheap, since not only were they cleaning his house, they also stayed and lived in his house. So their cost went down since he deducted for for housing and food.

Unfortunately, there were times he starting to regret his decision, since the maids became... extremely attached to him. Then there was also the fact that none of his maids were.... normal everyday maids. He had one who was a sword master for some reason, another who could mimic his subspace technique, but could only hide and pull out firearms, another who was apparently trained as a ninja.... and others, but he digressed

But the grin faded, 'But this is starting to get ridiculous. I mean couldn't they just ask or something to sleep in my bed, instead of crawling into my bed at the dead of night? It's not like I would say no.' Ranma's countenance broke down and shrugged lazily.

"Eh, what the hell, they're not gonna stop, and I enjoy the cuddling way too much." he reasoned with himself as he plop back down in his bed. He stretched out his arms and pulled both girls into a hug.

Both girls giggled silently as they snuggled their bodies closer to Ranma. They looked and grinned at each other, as a mischievous smile graced both their faces.

Ranma just sighed in fatigue.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

As Ranma drove and thought about his life, the wondrous city of New York rose up. Ranma drove and stared with tired expression. "Wow, I haven't seen a city like this in a long time," he muttered, but then grinned, "But, then again that's why I going to New York, the beautiful city, filled with gangsters and thugs."

A mischievous glinted in his eyes, 'A new day, and a new adventure. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha.' he laughed inwardly.

"It's a good thing I left Nerima, or else none of this would happen." he said to himself, but then the words made him frown immediately. Nerima. That's a word that certainly brought up... frustrating memories.

He spent eight years traveling the world, he devoted himself to training, studying, and becoming stronger. That was the main reason why he joined wars. Having to always be careful of your surroundings, and the chance of getting killed at any moment would make anyone stronger...... IF they survived.

Then again, the only reason he did this was because the complications of the real world reared it's ugly head. At eighteen years old, he barely had an education, he had never entered a college and barely passed high school. In a high society such as Japan, where education is considered a must have for living. He had no other skills except fighting and some minor construction. Of course, he had a bunch of other talents that would qualify him for most common or uncommon jobs. Unfortunately, most of those jobs needed a little paper called a Certification, if you didn't have one, apparently you were lying and not qualified.

In the Japanese economic world, he was basically useless.

So he turned to jobs that would need his fighting skills. He join the Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force, ever since they lowered the age limit on joining, young men were joining by the droves. Ranma laughed as he thought about his first, discarded, goal. At one time in his life, he thought about becoming a police officer, that idea came and died.

Ranma entered city limits of New York, a myriad of lights and sound glittered over his vehicle as a faint smile appeared on his face. It was already pretty late, so he checked into a large hotel for the night.

"Wow. Not bad, usually I hafta sleep in some crummy motel." Ranma remarked as he walked up to the front desk where a lightly tanned, shapely woman presided at, reading a magazine.

"Hey, can I get a room for a few weeks?" Ranma asked the woman as she lifted her head from the magazine. The woman looked him up and down for a bit with a weird look in her eyes before nodding.

"Great, I'll take it then." Ranma stated rather nonchalantly and ignorantly. Apparently not noticing the weird looks or the strange vibes she was trying to project on him. However, he shuddered involuntarily, Ranma blinked as he looked around cautiously. That was never a good sign, every time he shuddered for no apparent reason, it always led him into trouble, and not the good kind of trouble either.

The lady nodded again before turning around and started fumbling with the key rack. Ranma sweatdropped as she was trying to take the key down. "Here you go, room #55." she said as she turned around and faced him.

Ranma reached out and was about to take the key from her, when it slipped and landed on the ground.

"Oh sorry, I'll get it for you," she bent down and picked up the key, while showing off her shapely rear. She stood back up and was about to give it to him, when it dropped again... and again.... and again... and again.

Ranma's sweatdropped grew larger each time the key slipped and dropped from her hand.

She finally got a hold of the key on the seventeenth try and handed to him. Ranma reached out and grabbed the key before it could 'accidentally' drop again, when he noticed that the key was silver while the others were colored bronze. "Wait a minute, why is this key a different colored from all the other keys?" Ranma asked the hotel employee.

She inspected the key and sudden sheepish look came across her face. "Oh wait! That's my apartment key!"

Ranma sweatdropped at her, "Really?" he drawled out.

"Yep!" she replied a bit too enthusiastically. Now that he thought about it, she didn't really looked that surprise at giving him a wrong key.

"Can I just get my key." he deadpanned as she gave him a slight frown. The hotel girl nodded and she took the right key off the board this time.

"Sorry for the delay! Ha ha ha ha," she giggled in a way that made him slightly shudder.

"Erm, its okay," Ranma sweatdropped again. He took the key, paid her, and hurriedly walked across the lobby to his room.

As for the aforementioned female, she was staring longingly at the direction which Ranma left. There were a series of thoughts and emotions (mostly lust) going through her, but one stood out from the others, "WHAT A HUNK!"

Ranma's effect on women still hasn't changed.

But Ranma still doesn't know about his effect on women.

* * *

Back to Ranma

Ranma walked briskly down the hall way.

'That was a close one,' Ranma thought, then he grinned, 'But not as close as that time in the army.'

"Aahhh, good memories," Ranma muttered as he entered the elevator, "Or would it be bad." he mused as the elevator doors closed and ascended.

* * *

Flashback - Somewhere in the Korean region - Military outpost - 5th Platoon, 'A' Company, 3rd Infantry Battalion, 12th Brigade – 7 to 8 years ago

* * *

"This job cannot suck any harder!" a man with short black hair complained as he dragged a sandbag and placed it on a stack of sandbags. He was wearing a Japanese military uniform with a handgun hanging off his waist. The 5'7'' man continued to groan and whine as he dragged, yet another bag of sand and placed it on a wall of bags.

"Stop complaining Satoshi, you signed up for this shit." Ranma snapped and went back to cleaning his Howa Type 89 assault rifle.

Ranma sat on several sandbags as he reloaded his weapon, he studied his surroundings closely. Ranma wore a standard Japanese military uniform with a vest that had the rank, Sergeant Major, stitched to the side. He was wearing combat boots with an utility knife latched onto his left shoulder, an utility belt with several pockets, and four grenades hanging off his waist. On his neck was a pair of Dog Tags.

At the moment, he was on a hill, north of the camp, on lookout duty. It had been several months since boot camp, which had been severely easy for him. He had been in enemy territory, and had seen 'some' action, although his company would say otherwise on the 'some' part, and he had been promoted twice.

There was never a safe moment, he and his company could be attacked at anytime. Since he was the only one with advance martial arts training, and Ki senses, he chose to be on lookout duty most of the time. Plus it kept him safe from the 'female' part of the battalion, since for some reason there were a lot of females in the battalion.

Karma's a bitch...

"Yeah, but not as much as you do," Satoshi grinned, "You're the only guy I know that gets promoted that far in two months."

Ranma turned and looked at him sheepishly, "Pure luck Satoshi, that's all it is, pure luck," Ranma replied while reloading his .44 caliber MAGNUM revolver.

Satoshi gave him a funny look, "Pure luck, my ass." Satoshi deadpanned roughly, "You got promoted because while everyone was wounded... or killed" he added the last part silently, but Ranma heard anyway, "You killed off three company of soldiers, four P'okpoong-Ho tanks..."

"That was an accident," Ranma explained nervously, "My grenades fell and coincidently landed into one or two of the tanks..."

"Three Mi-24 Attack Helicopters..." Satoshi continued.

"... I got a lucky shot into the cockpits..." Ranma continued to explain, sweating bullets.

"Several M1973 Sinhung VTT-323...." Satoshi pressed on.

"My Howa 84RR 'accidentally' fired and hit them..." Ranma continued, getting nervous. 'Dammit!' Ranma swore inwardly, 'I wanted to keep my abilities hidden, but it's harder then I thought and luck is not on my side today. And I'm running out of excuses. Then again, when is luck EVER on my side!!!'

"And a fat Korean guy who was eating potato chips..." Satoshi counted off as he raised his eyebrow at the last one.

Ranma jumped and pointed at Satoshi at the last one. "Ha! I have an explanation for that one. He was pissing me off because while his... uh... allies were dying, he was eating chips and he... uhh... was a hippie!" Ranma said triumphantly.

Satoshi stared dumbfounded at Ranma and his explanation. "Okay," He drawled out sarcastically, "Well, what about the other..."

Ranma cut Satoshi off, "Dude, shut up before I shoot you in the ass," Ranma threaten, switching off the safety on his SCK/Minebea 9mm Pistol with an audible 'click'. Satoshi shut his mouth with an audible 'clack.' Ranma grinned at his friend, when his stopwatch went off .

"Well, looks like my shift is over," Ranma stated as he picked up his assault rifle. "Later Satoshi," he yawned as he started down the hill back to camp.

"Later Saotome," Satoshi replied and went back to dragging the sandbags.

"It's Ranma or Sarge, stop calling me Saotome!" Ranma yelled behind him as he walked away.

Ranma entered the camp looking around for Daisuki Dansen, the soldier who was suppose to take the next shift. Ranma searched the camp and found him flirting with two females, a tall redhead, and a curvy blue haired girl. Well, trying too would be the correct description. The tall redhead, Enna Corine, if he remembered correctly, had a bored expression on her face, while her blue haired friend, Rei Finre, had a strain smile and was slowly reaching for the handgun in her holster.

Ranma smiled at his subordinates' antics, and walked over to save Daisuki from getting shot... in the ass... again. As he approached the trio Ranma went into Hard-Ass-Sergeant mode.

"Private Dansen! What are you doing!" Ranma barked. The three stood straight at attention and saluted him.

"Sergeant Major, Sir!" They chorused.

"At ease," Ranma motioned, the three relaxed their stance. "Private Dansen, you do realize that you're 0002.34 hours (2 minutes and 34 seconds) late for your shift." Ranma growled.

Daisuki turned red at being caught, "Sir, sorry sir, I'll get right on it," Daisuki replied with embarrassment in his voice.

Ranma stared him down, "You have 0000.40 hours then, private." Ranma growled.

Daisuki saluted him and begin jogging lightly up the hill. As Ranma watched him jog up the hill, an evil grin appeared on his face. He pulled out his SCK/Minebea 9mm pistol and unloaded the FMJ clip. He pulled out a rubber ammo clip and placed the FMJ clip in his pocket. He loaded the clip and pulled the slide on the gun, Ranma aimed the gun at Daisuki's direction.

Both Enna and Rei eyes widen at their superior, they didn't know that the clip contains rubber ammo, 'OH MY GOD! The Sergeant Major is going to kill Daisuki,' The females' thought simultaneously. After a few moments, their thoughts took a 180 degree turn, 'Yaaaay, no more perverted Daisuki anymore!'

Ranma fired a shot and a loud 'yelp' was heard. "Aaahh! I got shot in the ass! Again!" Daisuki cried. Ranma chuckled loudly. The girls however were more vocal, and were laughing hysterically.

All around the camp, all the soldiers heard the yell, some smiled, some started laughing, others just shook their heads. This was a daily occurrence in the camp, Daisuki would try to flirt with one of the company's females, then they would get pissed at him because of his lecherous way's or because he would try to cop a feel when he's talking, then he would get shot in the ass by one or all the females in the vicinity.

* * *

Meanwhile – 10 Kilometers North from the Japanese camp - Korean outpost

A loud 'yelp' was heard and two Korean soldiers looked up at the noise, &"I think that Japanese guy got shot in the ass again,"& The Korean soldier said to his friend.

&"When will he ever learn, if he keeps this up, he's going to lose his ass."& The other Korean replied.

His friend nodded, &"And probably never get laid too."&

Apparently this is a daily occurrence for them too.

* * *

Back to Ranma

Ranma grinned and wondered how long it will take Daisuki to figure out that it was harmless rubber bullet, well mostly 'harmless' anyway. Ranma switched the ammo clip back to FMJ ammunition, switched on the safety, and then holstered the gun

He turned back to the females, who had gotten their laughter under control and had a weird glint in their eyes while staring at him. "Well, you guys better keep a lookout, I doubt that Daisuki will notice anything, 'cept the pain in his ass." Ranma suggested and gave them his roguish smile, "As for me, I'm going to get some sleep. See'ya later."

The girls swoon at his smile, but Ranma didn't notice. They watched him walk deeper into camp. "Now that's, what I call a Grade A man!" Enna whispered excitedly to her friend.

"Yeah!" Rei nodded in agreement, "I heard that nearly every female in the battalion is interested in him, with the exception of the married girls, and the girls who are interested in the other 'kind'."

"Yeah, I heard a rumor that even General Sinteral is interested in him. The reason there are a lot of women in this unit is because of a lot of requested transfers." Enna replied her findings to Rei.

"Well we just have to nab him first before all the other girls can touch him. "Rei pointed out, "So here's the plan."

As the girls were whispering to each other, they didn't notice that several other soldiers were giving them weird and curious glances. "Ya' know, those are rape eyes, if I ever saw them." A male soldier replied to the girl next to him after catching the strange look in Enna and Rei's eyes.

The girl gave him a weird look, "It kind of worries me that you know what 'rape' eyes look like."

* * *

Back to Ranma...

Ranma returned back to his tent after taking his weekly shower, Ranma thanked the small amount of luck he had since the showers were separate stalls and not mixed, so the company didn't discover his curse yet.

He felt uneasy with all the looks the females were giving him when he came out of the stalls with only a towel. For some reason he couldn't find his uniform he hung outside the shower.

Ranma entered his tent and stopped, he felt two other Ki presence in his tent or more specifically his bunk, he was about to fall into a defensive stance, but recognized the two Ki presences. 'The hell? Enna and Rei! What are they doing here?' Ranma asked himself.

Ranma walked toward his bunk and tore away the sheet of his bunk, "Alright you two, what's goin... WHAT THE...!" Ranma's eyes bugged out when he saw what Enna and Rei were wearing.... or 'not wearing' would be the case. Enna wore a black thong that showed off her shapely legs, and a white t-shirt tied down at her chest which hugged her breasts. Rei wore a camouflage colored g-string that showed off more than it was suppose to.

"What the hell!" Ranma shouted. In these situations, the 'old' Ranma would run like hell, but being away from Nerima for the past few months let him matured a lot, so he wasn't nervous or scared of the female flesh too much anymore thanks to the fact that he was the unofficial company medic. He had patched up quite a number of men and women over the months.

"Hi, Sergeant Major," Rei and Enna chorused in a sensual voice. They walked toward him, while trying to show off their bodies as much as they can. (Like they needed too)

"Enna, Rei, w-w-what are you g-g-guys doing." Ranma asked while trying not to stutter too much.

"Oh, no reason, sir. Just here to reward you on being such a great sergeant." Rei responded as she started to mold her body onto his. Enna came up from behind and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Ooohh, you have such a firm body, sir." Enna praised as she pressed her chest against his back.

"Yes, he really is 'firm'." Rei grinned carnally.

Ranma blushed heavily as Rei stared and drool at every man's 'condition', when exposed to his current situation. Five seconds later, Rei and Enna fell onto each other, while Ranma's after image disappeared.

"What the hell!?" Enna groaned as she got off of Rei, she started looking around for her superior. She looked around the tent, and notice that the Sergeant Major's trunk was missing, as well as his bunk's sheet and pillow.

"Dammit, he got away." Rei grumbled as she rubbed her head.

* * *

Later....

Ranma, now fully clothed, carried his trunk over his shoulder, dragging his sheets and pillow in the other arm. He walked towards his colleague's and non commission co-officer's tent to see if he could crash at his place. Ranma enter the tent and everybody looked up from their current activities.

"Hey Saotome." A man with a large build, brown hair and mustache, who was slightly tanned, said as he stood up.

"Hey Carter," Ranma greeted the large half American, half Japanese man as he set down his things. "Oh and stop calling me Saotome, I exile myself from my clan. It's just Ranma now."

Carter rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever Sergeant."

"Is it okay if I crash here with you guys tonight?" The pigtailed man ask.

"Sure, but what's the reason?" Carter sat down and continued his work.

"Oh, no important reason," Ranma said as he set down his things and started to set up for a temporary stay, "I just got ambushed in my tent." Everybody in the vicinity jumped up with their weapons at his statement.

"Who was it! The NK's!" Carter yelled, readying his handgun.

"Nah." Ranma waved off absently, "Scantily clad women." Carter and everybody else in the tent facefaulted.

Ranma grinned sheepishly and scratched the base of his pigtail.

"Why is that a bad thing?!" an unnamed Sergeant Major asked.

"Have you ever been raped by a woman?" Ranma asked as he threw his pillow on the bunk.

The man blinked, "No."

"Neither have I, so let's keep it that way."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

"Now that I think about it, after me and Mat transferred out of the company after he was transferred in. That was probably the last time I saw any of them." Ranma rubbed his chin in thought.

Ranma walked down the hallway toward his room and passed a couple walking the opposite way. The guy had his arm over his girlfriend. The girl, it seemed, was enjoying every moment of it. The girl was a tall redhead wearing a black skirt, red blouse, and a black leather jacket. The guy had a medium build and blond hair, he was wearing a pair of black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, and a black jacket.

'The couple looked familiar. Wait! Scratched that, 'VERY' familiar.' Ranma studied them in the few moments that passed as he walked by, 'HO... LY CRAP!' Ranma pronounced each syllable. "It's Enna and Satoshi!', Ranma yelled inwardly, 'Well, speak of the damn devil.'

He hastily walked faster, hoping that Enna didn't notice him. Meeting with this past never resulted in pretty results. He was pretty sure people would never forget what he did during the wars. Then again, now that he thought about it, did his old subordinates ever see anything?

Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side. Then again, when is luck ever on his side?

Enna noticed the tall pigtailed man, and thought he looked quite familiar. She separated herself from her boyfriend, who stared at her curiously as she grabbed the man's arm. "General?" She asked mildly curious at the familiar person. Ranma froze at Enna's touch and didn't look back at her. "General Sao- Chaos? Is that you?" Enna repeated. Ranma still didn't answer. Enna's boyfriend, Satoshi, stared at him suddenly realizing his 'really' old time war buddy.

In Ranma's mind, he was constantly repeating curses, and it went something like this: 'DAMNMIT! CRAP! CRAP! WHY THE F#$K DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING! CRAP! SHIT! SON OF A BITCH!! GODDAMNIT! F#$K! GODAMMIT! I F#&KIN' HATE KARMA OR ANYTHING ELSE SCREWING WITH MY LIFE! CRAP! CRAP!'

Ranma sighed, either the god of luck really hated him or it was fate. 'DAMN YOU FATE. I WANT TO CONTROL MY LIFE. NOT FOR SOMEBODY ELSE TO CONTROL IT.' Ranma swore inwardly, as he turned his head and was about to answer, but was cut off by another voice.

"Satoshi! Enna! Where have you guys been? Everybody is waiting for you outside." Ranma tracked the voice back to its owner, who he also recognized as Rei. Luckily for him (finally!), Rei didn't notice him. She was wearing nearly the exact same clothes as Enna except her blouse was jet black. She looked irritated at Enna and Satoshi, and was followed closely by Daisuki.

The distraction was all Ranma needed, he activated the Umi-senken, and stealthily sneaked away. It wasn't too hard to sneak away, he worked as an assassin and mastered some ninja-esque martial arts. He moved quietly towards his room, Ranma glance at his friends before disappearing silently into his room.

* * *

"Hey guys, what's the hold up?" Daisuki asked, looking back and forth between Enna and Satoshi.

"Oh, we were just on our way out," Enna explained looking pointedly at Rei, "But, then we saw Ranma." She looked back at space that Ranma occupied, or did occupy was more correct. "Hey where did he go! He was just here a minute ago." Enna exclaimed, waving her hands through the space behind her.

"You guys saw the General here?" Rei asked extremely surprised at the news. She hasn't seen Ranma in years, so the chance of meeting him again was quite a surprise.

"Well he's gone now." Satoshi stated obviously. Like the others, he hasn't seen Ranma in the last eight years since the man was transferred out of their company. The last they heard of him, he had became a four star general in the JGSDF, though he had retired.

"Maybe we'll see him again in the city." Rei suggested hopefully, she really wanted to catch up with her old friend.

"Maybe." Daisuki voiced as he looked at the space Ranma had occupied. "But it would be the strangest coincidence ever though."

Everybody nodded at Daisuki.

* * *

Ranma entered his room and sighed, "That was a close one," He turned on the lights in the room, "I guess I have to be careful now every time I'm leaving or entering this hotel."

Ranma studied and admired his room for a while before setting down for a temporary stay. "Might as well try to get a fresh start in the morning," Ranma said to no one, taking off his jacket and throwing it onto a nearby chair. He walked in front of the mirror to see his appearance.

He hadn't really changed that much on the outside, his appearance looked nearly the same when he left Nerima. The only difference was that he was taller, his features were more defined, his pigtail had grown longer until it reached his back, his body was riddled with scars that were nearly faded, and his posture is different. On his neck were the original dog tags that he wore through every war, he still kept them for sentimental reasons.

He also didn't have to worry to much about his curse anymore. On his travels, Ranma managed to cure himself of the curse. Well actually, more like put the curse on hiatus. Ranma thanked the martial arts that he was able to learn by some monks up in Tibet. Sure he still turned into a girl, but only by will and not water, also his water magnet curse disappeared.

He changed a lot more on the inside. Ranma had the mentality of a Military and Combat Genius. His martial arts fighting power and Ki reserves increased to nearly immortal like reserves. He say immortal like, since he couldn't find another 'human' with equal reserves. His personality changed a bit, as did his views. Ever since his first kill in the army, an old mentality replaced the one he got from Nerima. He was, slightly cationic and distressed even though he had killed already. And no, he wasn't talking about Saffron, then again Saffron didn't really count since he was reborn, so he didn't have any guilt at that moment.

But after a while (2½ weeks) he got over it, convincing himself that everybody dies at some point, and he had been following that philosophy ever since. The military psychiatrist said that he had recovered faster then most people. The military psychiatrist said that either he was a certifiable psycho, someone who was already used to killing, he was used to seeing people die, or maybe something traumatic occurred d in his life.

If only he knew.

At the moment, he had more battlefield experiences than all of the Japanese generals put together. Though many of them were old and pencil pushers. Ranma knew he was powerful enough to destroy a country with a certain amount of power, and with all his power with certain methods and manipulations, he could destroy all of Earth if he wanted to. But in the end, that would redundant and stupid.

Ranma knew he was too powerful for his own good, but being too powerful meant he didn't have many adversaries left. So he had a friend he met a while back make him some limiters. One on his neck that look like a black choker, but if one looked closer, one could see some strange writing inscribed on it. Two on his forearms that look like black bracers, and two anklets on his legs.

A total of five limiters, as his old friend explained it to him, one held back 1/10 of his total strength, along with rest they held ½ of his power. So his power was severely hampered, but he didn't mind, he could still defeat Ryoga without to much effort, and kill Saffron again with some effort. Though from his current view, the adversaries he met over the years dwarfed Saffron and made Ryoga look like a fruit fly.

Each limiter weighed about a fully armed American Destroyer, but he could effortlessly move with them on, proving how strong he is. Plus he had three and a half years of training to increase his power.

So if he took off one limiter, all hell would break loose, literally.

Ranma sighed and smile, "There is no reason to sulk over the past, most of things that happened weren't bad. Well, not entirely...."

Ranma performed his kata before he slept. Ranma punched and kicked at invisible opponents, he reached an impossible speed that no mortal should achieved. He looked like he was doing an intricate dance at the speed of light, which wasn't far from the truth, he was nearly invisible while doing it, so if a normal person were to walk in and see, they would only catch a blur or two.

Ranma wiped the sweat off his forehead and stared outside his window. The city of New York glittered with lights and the sounds bounced off his window.

Ranma smiled as he walked over to his bed while stripping down to his shirt and boxers. He sat down on the rather comfortable bed, and set the alarm clock nearby. "Today is another fresh start for me." Ranma yawned and stopped, "Never mind the other 627 fresh starts, I've had already.... and all which ended badly. You know what, screw the fresh starts. Life continues...." Ranma concluded as he slumped into the bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

May the Kami give mercy on the city of New York, because Ranma Chaos has arrived.

* * *

Updated and edited 10/21/09

Author Rants:

Hm, the basis of this chapter hasn't really changed all that much, though I did add more details to freshen out some some confusing things. I created a little bit more of a backstory, changed some weapons and firearms when I realized I was using US firearms for the JGSDF, when they had perfectly working Japanese Firearms which is exclusive to their country only because of some stupid gun law.

Changed the names of some of Ranma's subordinates to actual japanese names, considering that they are japanese soldiers. But for some reason, I gave them american names, probably because I was a dumb and lazy kid back then.

I gave Ranma more of reason to join the military other then being just some angry teenager that wanted to get away. And I downgraded some of the things I gave him.

Mind you, this will be the final time I say this, because I'm getting sick and tired of repeating and explaining myself. This story, well, the entire FFL series is NOT a Coming of Age Genre story, nor am I using the common typical Coming of Age format.

Alright, I said that I would start describing my writing inclinations more and explain how I created or developed the characters I have now. Alright, so let's start with our main pigtailed protagonist.

Ranma Yatoihei Chaos, formally Ranma Dasanteki Chaos, formally Ranma Chaos, formally Ranma Kaosu, formally Ranma (Exiled) Saotome.

What? Surprised? Ranma went through a lot of changes before you met the first Ranma, which is Ranma Chaos, which then evolved into Ranma Dasanteki Chaos, then finally Ranma 5.0 – Ranma Yatoihei Chaos.

You see, the thing is, I've seen a lot of authors and read a lot of stuff by each and everyone one of them. Suffice to say, I found out that each author, no matter how much they try to emulate the original Ranma in the manga or anime, eventually they start personifying their Ranma with their own quirks, abilities, and personalties. Some explain why through some character development, others just pop in from the convoluted past of Ranma that everyone takes advantage of.

Anyway, eventually each author creates their own unique Ranma. I'm no different.

For example, the ever so popular Black Dragon's (author of Guardian) own Ranma is somewhat indifferent, there is an enhanced bit of sarcasm in his personality, he's somewhat more reckless and ego-ish. But we love it and we love Black Dragon's work. I know I do.

Then there's the somewhat legendary author that I love, but he updates a new chapter every few years, so no one really knows him. Lord Rance, author of Path of Chaos: Ascension to Supremacy, has a Ranma who capitalizes all the major personality traits of the original Ranma from the manga and anime, though he is matured by Lord Rance to have some moments of insight and wisdom, that the original Ranma didn't have.

Then there's my personal Ranma aka Ranma Y.C. He has a lot of his original traits enhanced with a bit more vocabulary. He still has an ego, he's somewhat rude, he's reckless, and he still has a small fear/weakness towards girls.... though in this case, it's towards small cute girls now. Though he has more added personality traits due to his history, which I thoroughly explain, but people still don't apparently see.

So let's see, Black Dragon's Ranma is courageous, selfless, hero-esque, and an expert at combat. Those are his good points, his bad points are that he's reckless, rude, arrogant, and ego-ish. Overall, he's a good hero-type character, who has some flaws, he's a three dimensional character that we love to read about and watch.

Lord Rance's Ranma has all of his original traits from the manga/anime: nice, clean-cut, frank, energetic, indecisive, stubborn, picky, stingy and sly. However, he capitalizes all of his traits with age and maturity. Some flaws that he capitalizes is that Ranma is somewhat selfish when the situation calls for it, and he's not afraid of permanently erasing someone from existence if they harm his loved ones or get in his ways. A truly rounded character, he's a very 3, almost 4 dimensional if it's possible, character.

Then there's my beloved Ranma. He's generally nice, clean-cut, blunt, courageous (though it could be debated that he's suicidal), carefree, and skillfully powerful to inhuman levels. But he's also indifferent, somewhat anti-social (the psychological term not the one that everyone uses on a daily basis.), an alcoholic, depressive, a diagnosed erotophobic, emotionally and mentally unstable to the point of a working insanity that is personified into Chibi-Ranmas, and horribly violent and sadistic to his enemies.

He's got a lot of good points, and he's very powerful, be he also has a lot of disabling flaws and his power can sometimes be unstable and self destructive. Overall, a three dimensional character that has flawless personalty traits, and crippling flaws that damages himself, and others around him.

But I'm getting off track here...

When I first stared with Ranma, he was too emo-ish and angsty, this was Ranma (Exile) Saotome, so this was immediately scrapped and thrown. This story was meant to be a war story as Ranma fought in a unspecified war and we the readers were suppose to watch how Ranma dealt with the things he did that went against his moral code.

Then came, Ranma Kaosu, the idea behind this story was that Ranma was to become a police officer for a Death Squad. However, this idea was put on the back burner for quite a long while, until I was inspired by Black Dragon's Guardian to write the story I put on the back burner, of course there were large similarities between the two, but 50 percent was coincidence, 50 percent wasn't... figure that out. You can find this Ranma in Enforcer.... which I put on hiatus for right now... because of the workload I have.

Then came Ranma Chaos, which a lot of you old readers might remember.... now truly this Ranma was overpowered, and the plot was quite different from what I have now. In the first Fight for Life: Chaos Style, Ranma was a former war veteran fighting in the underground circuit of New York. Eventually he meets Katrina, (Who has undergone considerably changes, but we'll discuss this in a later chapter). However, his old life catches up with him and things start spiraling into oblivion. Eventually Katrina reveals that she is a murderous schizophrenic, and she starts murdering all of Ranma's old acquaintances and friends. Until Ranma finds out later and is forced to kill her. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I overpowered Ranma for this plot. But this idea was scrapped and you're now reading the radically different plot.

The plot changed radically and turned into a war conspiracy story, to a dimensional tearing problem, to just.... what we have now.... the Ascension of True Chaos.

The character stayed the same for awhile until I changed it into Ranma Dasanteki Chaos, who I fleshed out a little bit more with a back story and such. And I also lowered his power level and took away most of his powers which didn't make sense or too Dragonball Z-ish. His flaws included that he was a depressive alcoholic, careless, and violent.

Now, I had this character for the longest time until.... now

Now we have Ranma Yatoihei Chaos. I changed the name and several other things, due to a MASSIVE error in translation. Suffice to say, this was when I fired the translator I had at the time. (Well, actually he disappeared off the Internet 2 years ago, I don't know what really happened to him.)

So we now have a new and CORRECT name, essentially still the same Ranma, he has a bit more of a backstory, he is more fleshed out, his power was translated to acquired skills. He has slightly more flaws, and some more relationships with the characters around him.

Now that I've show how I created Ranma from day one, let me explain why and how he was created. A few years ago, when I was still figuring out what ideas and plots I should write and what I should write about. I met a man, specifically a Corporal (Combat Engineer) in the US Rangers. I was on a plane flying from California to Texas and we were coincidentally sitting next to each other.

When I first met him, he looked like an old and weathered 35 year old man, he had just finish his first tour for the army and was going back for a second tour. Eventually we started talking about the war and his experiences with it. And other miscellaneous things that I don't quite remember right now. Now here's the real kicker of the story, during some time in our conversation, I mentioned his age, (which I though was 35 or so). He quickly corrected me and said that he was only 19. He had join the army right out of high school.

Now this was where I got inspiration for Ranma. I realized that war or the military, forced maturity, whether the person likes it or not.

And this was the answer to one of my problems in Ranma Character Development. I wanted Ranma to have some maturity, wisdom, and experience. However, things like this take a lot of time and character development that I did not want to write, because it would take too damn long to get where I wanted.

And I didn't want to pull the entire 'he had it all along, he just hid it from everyone' plan out of my ass. It wouldn't be a very good story... well at least in my opinion.

Then I realize one of the benefits of using Ranma as a main character. Ranma has a very convoluted and confusing childhood, and background. The most the manga and anime ever did was highlight main and certain points in his history, like the neko-ken, meeting ryoga, the cursed springs. However, the rest was left up to the readers imagination.

I saw that most authors took advantage of this by adding certain backstories and details to suite their Ranma's development and explain certain things.

So I added something extra to his childhood, to explain certain things about this and that. And I sent Ranma off to war to speed up development of maturity, wisdom, and experience.

However, I needed a motivator for some of the things he did, then came my own original characters that I created to give Ranma the right (or wrong) push. Mat, and Jenna, (which I'll explain in later chapters.)

Why would Ranma start dating girls when he's shy of them? Why would he turned to drinking to smooth out some of his problems? Why did he start doing illegal things on a whim, like joining a street gang, or becoming a arms dealer?

The answer to all of these questions point to one person. Matrimin Kane. The motivator for a lot of the things Ranma has done over the years. But I'll explain this in a later chapter.

Whew, I'm tired now, that was one heck of an explanation...

Well, I hope you enjoyed that, any questions or, such just leave a review, email me, or post on forums.

Other then that, I'm tired, see you next week or so.

-Chaumiester


	3. Chapter 2: A Favor for a Gangster

disclaimer: I don't own anything ... yet. I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Def jam fight for NY, or any other characters from other animes, games, manga, or movies.

"..." Speech  
"_..." _ Telepathic thoughts  
'...' Thought  
&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English  
(...) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations  
(...) Machine or Electronics  
... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 2 of:

Fight For Life: True Chaos Style

Chapter 2 – A Favor for a Gangster...

* * *

Ranma sat at in a small café stirring his tea absently as he thought of what to do. He had come originally to escape his maids, but now that he thought about it, his gang is here as well, but he decided to put gang business on the back burner. That morning, Ranma woke up to the sound of the alarm clock at 7:30 AM. He quickly did his morning routine, mainly his kata. He dressed and went out to explore the city of New York at his digression, now it was almost noon

Now that he thought about it, he heard that New York hid some of the best fighters in the state. There was a rumor going around about something called 'Blaze' techniques. Basically it was a combo finisher from what the rumors told him. However, it piqued his curiosity nonetheless.

Nonetheless, the underground fighters were mainly thugs and punks, who were street fighters, martial artists, kickboxers, wrestlers, and submission experts. He may have learned hundreds of techniques and mastered nearly every martial arts school he came across. But as per his motto: 'Variety is the Spice of Death.' They were maybe weak fighters compared to him, but their techniques could still carry some value in some way.

Along with the fighters, he also learned that that there were two sides trying to control the city underground, one side was controlled by a man called D-Mob, he tried to control the underground by respect, in other words, he would beat as many fighters to gain respect and by winning all the clubs in order to control the underground. Basically go by the rules, strange considering that what they were doing was illegal. However, from what he heard, there were some shaky events happening within D-Mob's empire, which led to Crow who was claiming territory.

The other side was controlled by a guy named Crow, who controlled the underground through fear. In other words he would still fight, but also blackmail, extort, and threaten people, to control the underground.

"Heh. Strange, even though these guys control a majority of New York. They're staying away from my gang." Ranma chuckled darkly as he sipped his drink. "Well, it looks like I have to join one of the sides to see some action. I think I like this D-Mob's plan though, fight to gain respect, why didn't I think of that before." Ranma thought and leaned back on his chair comfortably. "But then again, I don't think that would ever apply me, since after I beat them, most of them would try to kill me later."

Ranma frowned as he came upon a flaw in his plan, "Where do I find these guys? New York is a huge ass place. Well, I guess I have to do what I always do in these situation," Ranma fumed to himself, "Wing it." Ranma sipped his tea for a final time and stood up. Ranma was about to leave, when he notice three rough looking guys sitting down on a table to his left.

One guy was black, had a medium build, wearing a blue cap turned to his side. He was wearing a white and blue football jersey with the numbers 01 on the back and front, and had the word 'BLAZE' in bold written on the top back of the jersey. He was also wearing dark blue jeans, and sneakers. The other guy was also a black man, he had a heavy build, was completely bald, and was wearing a gray business suite. The attire gave him a very business and mean look. The last guy was also bald and black, he was wearing a simple white muscle shirt with dark blue jeans, and he had a medium build.

Ranma sat back down and started to drink his tea again. He started to listen in on the three's conversation for any useful information, Ranma checked their Ki and Chi when they sat down, and they all had a fighter's taint in them. Not as large as his, but enough for them not to be an average brawler.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Yo, D-Mob, are you really gonna fight that punk, Tank?" The man with the blue cap known as Blaze asked.

Blaze was one of D-Mob's best fighters and friend, Blaze's real name was not known to anybody except D-Mob. Then again, there were few fighters that let anybody know their real names, nearly all the fighters used aliases.

"Yes, no question about it." D-Mob replied as he drank his ordered coffee, "It's the principle of the matter, he's taken some of our clubs, Angel has been informing me of his past, he's one of those 'attack the top and takeover' guys. So yes, I'm gonna take the challenge." He glance around to see if anybody was eavesdropping. He saw an asian man drinking tea to his right, but it seemed he wasn't paying any attention to them. He turned back and continued, "I'll need you and Sticky Fingers..."

* * *

Back to Ranma for a moment...

Ranma almost snorted in laughter as he eavesdropped on them, he had to use the advance form of _The Soul of Ice, _just to hold in the laughter. The advance form of the technique was called _The Soul of Ice Lv 2: Emotions of the Dead_. He arranged all his special techniques on a scale level, level 5 being the weakest to level 1 being the strongest, then finally level Infinite, being the insanely powerful techniques. Although the Level infinite techniques were near suicidal and extremely draining.

Well anyway, he held in his laughter, on the outside he looked like a normal person, except for the fact that the temperature around him took a huge drop, his tea had turned into ice and the people sitting near him shivered.

In Ranma's mind, however, was a different story, somehow a Chibi-Ranma formed in his head and was now laughing with tears running down his face. "Ha ha ha... what kind of... Ha ha ha ha... idiot... Ha ha ha ha... calls himself... Ha ha ha ha ha... Sticky Fingers.. Bwa HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA...!" the Chibi-Ranma yelled.

Well you get the point.

* * *

Continued from D-Mobs speech

"...to hold down the fort, and watch for anything suspicious during the fight. Alright?" D-Mob explained as he took a gulp of his coffee again, shifting his eyes around the café every few minutes.

"Alright," Blaze agreed, but continued, "But don't do anything stupid, there might be heat tonight. They've been on the rise lately." Blaze gazed intently at his boss, waiting for a reply.

D-Mob nodded at his subordinates' warning and replied in kind, "Yes, I'm aware, apparently there's been gun smuggling running around lately. Not us, it's some other gang, I have a haunch that it's the S.S." D-Mob finished off his coffee and set it down with a heavy 'thump'.

Sticky Fingers finally spoke up, "Yeah! It's probably those S.S. assholes. How come we just don't take them out. They're on some valuable turf either way." Sticky Fingers growled angrily at his boss.

D-Mob sighed at his subordinates' anger, Sticky Fingers always had a short temper and would always get angry at things he that didn't sit right in his eyes. "Technically speaking, yes," D-Mob replied gruffly, "They are on some valuable turf, but they're powerful, and they ain't some punk ass pushovers. They're an organized mob, and they have enough influence to make sure no one screws with them. So while I'm fighting tonight at Club-357, don't go off and do something stupid." D-Mob glared pointedly at Sticky Fingers.

"Since we're all clear on the plan lets bounce (Slang: Leave) then boys." D-Mob stood up and pushed his chair back, Blaze and Sticky Fingers mimicked his actions, and the trio left the café in a black SUV.

* * *

Back to Ranma...

"Wow." Ranma started, "'Winging' it, never went better then this." Ranma stared at his frozen tea, then looked up and studied the sky for a moment before continuing.

"Usually 'winging' it would end up very badly, like being hit with a blunt object, shot, stabbed, maimed, drowned, kicked, punched, thrown, blasted, run over, dropped 30,000 feet in the air without a parachute, crushed, or blown up... with a ICBM warhead." Ranma winced at the last one, 'Now that one hurted like hell'. Ranma reminiscence.

Ranma rubbed his chin in thought, 'Its a good thing I mastered _Tai Chi Chuan_ and the_ Martial Arts school of Invincible Defense and Endurance_, and then kept refining them, until I nearly perfected both of them." Ranma called the waitress over to pay his bill. 'I already knew the benefits of _Tai Chi Chuan,_ and I always wondered how good the other style's endurance and defense was, then I found out... Damn. I can still remember the pain.'

* * *

Flashback - 2½ years ago - somewhere in Middle East - Current location: Desert.

* * *

Ranma walked and walked, on what he thought, was a never ending desert, it's been nine days so far and he hasn't seen another human or civilization since. Ranma was currently wearing a muscle shirt, a pair of tan cargo pants, and black combat boots. He had a army jacket over his right shoulder and was sweating profusely, his muscle shirt was currently soaked to the thread with sweat.

"Alright, screw this!" Ranma panted as he trekked on the desert, "Its been nine days since I've seen anything, but sand, sand, and... Oh look! More Sand!" Ranma complained.

"I'm just gonna 'wing' it now. Screw this." Ranma reared his legs and jumped 200 feet in the air. As he was ascending in the air, he was suddenly jerked back down by something going the opposite way.

"The hell!" Ranma yelled as he picked himself up from the ground. The first thing that came into his vision was a huge missile jutting out of the ground, it had several warnings all over it saying:

_WARNING: AMERICAN PROPERTY, PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH IF NOT AMERICAN._

_PLEASE RETURN TO OWNER, SO CALL: 1-800-555-8976. OR RETURN TO THE ADDRESS HERE: WASHINGTON D.C., PENTAGON_

_DO NOT PUSH BUTTON ABOVE IF AMERICAN. _

Above the warning was a self destruct button, Ranma sweatdropped as he kept reading.

_PLEASE PUSH BUTTON ABOVE IF YOU ARE A TERRORIST, COMMUNIST, OR A VERY BAD PERSON._

_IF YOU ARE STARING AT THIS SIGN WHILE THIS MISSILE IS JUTTING OUT OF THE GROUND, YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO LIVE._

Ranma's eyes widen at the last message, and shouted, "What the hell? This better be a freakin' jok-"

BOOOOOOMMMM!

(INSERT HUGE MUSHROOM CLOUD HERE)

After the blast subsided and the mushroom cloud disappeared. Ranma could be seen laying face down in a crater 300 meters deep, and 125 meters wide, Ranma looked burnt, his jacket and shirt were completely disintegrated, his pants had been tattered, but otherwise for some reason, in good condition. Ranma lifted his head up to see the destroyed landscape.

"Oww." Ranma managed to muttered, and continued, "Good thing I threw up that Ki shield... this still hurts like hell though." Ranma's head slumped back down to the ground.

"I can't feel my legs... or my arms." Ranma groaned, "Out of Ki too... f#&k..."

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

The waitress looked at him and then smiled in a not so innocent way. The shapely waitress walked behind him, bent down, and pressed her ample chest onto his back as she took his tea cup. She flashed him a smile as put the mug onto her tray.

"It will be $8.56, sir," She stated clearly, then whispered so that only he could hear, "Or you and me could go behind the café and I'll 'pay' it for you." she licked her lips absently.

A little blood escaped from his nose when he caught the last part, he looked around to see if anybody else heard them. Ranma took a good look at his surroundings, the females there were giving him discreet looks of interest. 'This is not good,' He thought and turned back to the waitress. The aforementioned waitress was still staring at him while waiting for his answer, "Uhh, no thanks I'll pay," Ranma took out a $10 bill and handed it to her, she pouted at him. "Keep the change," Ranma informed her and then he ran to his SUV and drove off. The waitress on the other hand looked disappointed.

The vehicle drove off without another word. "Why are women always after me, do I have another curse that I don't know about." Ranma muttered to himself as he stopped at red light. Even though he was a genius by some standard... well the correct term would be military standard, one thing that he could never understand was women. And before anyone asks, yes he was straight, just extremely scared of women.

Why? Have you ever seen a psychobitch, or a possessive/aggressive girlfriend come after you? Go figure.

Ranma drove back to his hotel, an ideal plan on how to enter into D-Mob's gang forming in his head. 'To enter a street fighting gang, I probably have to get noticed as a fighter. Shouldn't be too hard, find one of their clubs and beat up everyone.' Ranma parked his SUV and got out the vehicle, he slammed his door shut. He was about to remote lock his car, when he stopped and his eyes stopped on his big, bulky bracer.

"Hmmm, it's been about three years hasn't it?" He held his bracer in the air and slowly turned it to examine the limiter. "Maybe it's time for an upgrade," he concluded as he dropped his arm and remote lock his car.

"Guess I have to call an old friend," Ranma assented as his head fell down in despair, "I just hope she doesn't try to use me as a 'guinea' pig'... again." Ranma shivered.

Ranma entered the hotel and started for the elevator, when a voice called out to him. "Mr. Ranma, sir!"

Ranma blinked and turned to see Christie calling for him, the girl he had met yesterday at the counter. He learned her name that morning when she realized that she forgot to register him yesterday. She got a lot friendlier to him once she learned his name. She waved him over, "There's a message for you Mr. Ranma," she said as she handed him a note.

Ranma took the note and read it, his eyebrow raised itself for the moment. The note was from Satoshi and the others.

* * *

_Dear, Ranma or should I say General Chaos?_

_If you are reading this message, then Enna was right, you were here last night. It's me Satoshi. Me and the others just wanted to meet up with you again. It's been a long time since we've seen you and we just wanted to catch up on old times. If you have the spare time, meet us at my cousins' bar at 7:30 tonight, it's 5 blocks North of here, and it's called, 'The Drunk Kite.' See you there, if you're reading this or if you have the spare time._

_Sincerely, _

_Satoshi_

_P.S. I still can't believe you got promoted to a 4 star general in 18 months._

_P.P.S. Did you ever change your name back to Saotome after you realized you put the wrong last name down? Or is it still the American Phonetic: Chaos? Or the Japanese Phonetic: Keiousu_

_P.P.P.S. This is the hugest coincidence ever, both of us I coming here._

_P.P.P.P.S. Am I suppose to put more P's or S's, I'm not sure_

* * *

Ranma smiled a bit, but then sighed. He would love to meet up with them again, friends were precious to him... since for better or for worse... most of his friends were... lack for the better word: Dead. But he didn't want to meet with them now, he was still a bit nervous at meeting old friends since he didn't want them to know what he did after he left them. Plus he did have plans tonight, Ranma flipped the card over and wrote:

_Sorry, not today guys._

He hand the message back to Christie, "Hey give this back to the sender will'ya," Ranma handed the note and left without a reply to Christie. Ranma traveled quickly went back to his room, he threw his jacket on a nearby chair and grabbed the telephone sitting on the stand to the right of his bed. 'Now what was 'her' phone number again?' Ranma pondered for a minute, then quickly dialed a number in.

(Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.) Ranma waited impatiently for somebody to answer.

"Hello?" a drowsy voice answered Ranma, "Hello. Is this the Masaki Residence?" Ranma asked in Japanese to the receiver.

"No." a meek voice replied, "This is the Muto Residence, I'm Yugi Muto."

"Oh, sorry then." Ranma said, then curiously asked, "Wait, is this 999-6470?"

"Nope." Yugi replied, "This is 999-6740." suddenly another voice entered the conversation.

"Yugi, come back to bed, its 5:40 AM," a female voice groaned.

"Comin' dear," Yugi replied urgently, "See' ya," Yugi said, but was interrupted by the female voice again.

"Yugi come back to bed now or else I'll bring out the whip."

"Alright, alright," Yugi yelled in the back ground before hanging up.

"Hmm, that was strange." Ranma admonished with a huge sweatdrop running down his head, "Well, at least I can call the right person now. But for some reason, I think I have heard of this Yugi person before."

Ranma shrugged, "Oh well." Ranma dialed the correct number this time and waited for somebody to pick up.

A few rings later, "Hello. This is the Masaki Residence," a childish voice answered him.

Ranma grinned, "Yes, I'm looking for somebody named Hakubi Washuu," Ranma asked as he looked out his window.

"Washuu? Okay then, please wait." the childish voice answered and disappeared. A moment later, a new voice entered the receiver.

"Hello. This is Washuu speaking."

"Hey Washuu, its been a while." Ranma greeted as he raided his mini fridge.

"Wait a minute, who is this?" Washuu stated, before continuing, "The voice sounds familiar, but I can't place where I have heard it before."

"Well to refresh you memory." Ranma chuckled, "I'm the guinea pig that got away." he took out a soda and closed the mini fridge.

"Guinea pig that got away? Ranma! Is that you?" Washuu asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah it's me." Ranma confirmed as he opened a soda and sat down in a chair.

"So, how has my escaped guinea been doing these past 3½ years." Washuu asked with, for some reason, a cackling voice.

Ranma sweatdropped at her tone. "Fine. Hey look, Washuu, I need a favor from you."

"Sure, just tell me over th- no wait! I have a better idea, I'll come to you in person." Washuu said and hung up before Ranma could object.

After Washuu hung up on him, a mini dimension hole formed in his room. Ranma stared at it for a few more seconds before sighing. Washuu stepped out of the dimension hole and wormhole closed behind her. A 12 year old girl grinned as she looked up at him, although she was 'a lot' older then that, she wore baggy reddish pink clothes, had green eyes, and reddish crab like hair. As she stepped into his room, she had a maniacal glint in her eyes. Washuu could only grin as she set eyes upon her escaped guinea pig.

"Hello Ranma!" Washuu sang, "It's always a pleasure to see you again, and that you're still unknown and mysterious as always, my dear escaped guinea pig," she grinned as she looked him up and down.

Ranma could only groan inwardly, "Hello Washuu, its nice to see you too, and that you're still... uuhhh... 12 year oldish looking, with a ego the size of the universe, and a laugh that would make most evil scientists cry in shame."

"Only nice Ranma-chan," Washuu chided him, "And remember it's Washuu-CHAN," She said playfully and heavily emphasize the suffix in her name. However, he caught the seriousness underlined in her sentence.

"Riiiight." Ranma said sarcastically, 'Somethings never change,' he thought.

"So what do you need Ranma-chan?" Washuu asked pointedly.

"Oh yeah," Ranma scratched the back of his head, "Could you make me some new limiters or upgrade my current limiters to further limit my power?" Ranma asked as he traveled to his window and pulled the curtains closed.

"Sure easily!" Washuu grinned delightfully as she pulled out a transparent computer from her armband and typed furiously on it. A few seconds later, all of Ranma's old limiters disappeared and were replaced by differently colored and sleeker designed limiters.

Ranma felt his power decreased when the new limiters appeared, he felt tired and gave out some Ki to compensate for the diminished power. He checked his current strength and Ki, and summarized that his power level was somewhere about 5 years after he left Nerima... no wait he was wrong... maybe a little later then that.

Ranma raised his arm to examined the bracer, it was colored a blackish silver, almost obsidian, it had an intricate design of lines that all converged on what appeared to be a lock of some kind. All the limiters looked the same, the anklets, the choker, the bracers; they were also smaller in size and less noticeable then his previous limiters. The bracers were too small to called regular bracers, but they were bigger then what one would call a bracelet. Ranma noticed something etched into the limiters. 'Chaos: The Supreme Chaotic God of the Abyss,' Ranma read to himself, 'Fancy name'.

"So how do you like them?" Washuu asked gleefully with ever present smirk directed at him, "They further limit your power, and each time you grow in power, so does the power held back. Kind of like your old ones, but this ones a little different, you can't open it anytime you want, there are only three ways to open them: One: if you reach double of your original power. Two: when you're in mortal danger. Lastly: if your whole entire being or soul becomes pure..." Washuu paused as she looked hesitant, "Chaos."

"Chaos?" Ranma looked questioningly at Washuu.

Washuu shrugged, "I don't quite understand what it means either, but if I know you, Ranma, you'll probably find out what that means later on by yourself." She explained, "So back to my original question: how do like them?"

Ranma gave her his roguish smile, "Their perfect Washuu-chan, thanks. Your the best."

"Aww, your welcome Ranma-chan," Washuu cooed at him as Ranma sweatdropped, "And just for the complement, I'll give you a late birthday present." Washuu typed on her computer again and a thin wristband attached itself on Ranma's limiters.

"Your very own Transparent Subspace Multi-Operational Computer System, or TSMOCS for short. It's a computer with all the information I've collected over the years, and it has all your 'modern' amenities such as e-mail, GPS, wireless Internet, the works. However, I've added some extra operations on it with 'my modern' amenities and uses. That's the real reason why it's multi-operational. Aside from all of that, it has over 100 googol terabytes of memory so you can add anything you want. You can nearly do anything with it."

"Thanks Washuu," Ranma grinned at his TSMOCS and new limiters. "This kinda reminds me of how we met."

"Yes it does, doesn't it," Washuu rubbed her chin in thought as she recalled the memory, "You, a wandering soldier and mercenary out of work."

"You, a raving lunatic appearing out of nowhere, yelling guinea pig and trying to capture me for weird experiments." Ranma countered and chuckled at the child like scientist.

* * *

Flashback - 3½ years ago - Somewhere North of Tokyo - Some months after World War III

* * *

Ranma trudged up a hill at a relaxed pace, he was wearing a simple short sleeve, silk dress shirt colored red, and was wearing a weathered army jacket over that. Along with the jacket and dress shirt, he was also wearing simple blue jeans completed with working boots. He was carrying a black duffel bag on his left shoulder, which was apparently straining with a large amount of weight. He was twirling a military issued combat knife with his right hand.

Ranma took in a deep breath of the country side air with relief as he holstered his knife in a chest sheath, a small smile came to his face. 'It's good to finally get some fresh air without the addition of blood, smoke, and shrapnel everywhere.' Ranma contemplated.

Ranma had recently 'discharged' himself a while ago from the military, after World War III, which surprising only lasted 19 months. Shorter than the last war Ranma had joined which was the Tech War. Then again, not a real surprise since he had 'bargained' with some of the military leaders after his employers betrayed him. Which reminded him, he had to add some names to his hiatus hit list.

Anyway, Ranma set out again, going back to his original goal, Martial Arts, fighting, getting stronger, and... well basically anything that involved conflict, and improving himself. Ever since he graduated from Spartania University, one of the toughest and most prestigious school in the world, he had a small hunger of learning things he never had an interest in before.

As for the reason Ranma was traveling north, he heard a rumor around the area that there was a temple that practiced a secret sword style. The temple was called Misati. Masiko Misoti... something like that, he couldn't remember name.

Ranma smiled again, he was glad that Genma wasn't around or else he would start moaning about how weak Ranma was for wanting to learn a martial art that used weapons. Then would try to forbid him from learning it.

Ranma threw away all of Genma's teachings, including the one that said weapons were only used by the weak. Ranma snorted, weapons were used to gain leverage in a battle, plus a person would only become weak if they depended heavily on the weapon for offense and defense. A fact that he highly doubt Genma would ever learn. Plus when in combat has the word 'fair,' ever been used in correct context.

As he traveled around the world, he learned and mastered every martial arts style he came across, including ones that used weapons, for example: the Hiten-Mitsurugi-Ryu style that uses bladed weapons. After he mastered the styles, he would assimilated them into his own school, _Chaos Style of Unarmed and Armed Combat_ AKA _Chaos Style of Fighting_ _(Keiousuburi no Sude to Busou Sentou)__._ And it wasn't just swords, he also learned how to use a lot of weapons to their fullest strength. Basically everything from a simple dagger to a prototype high density laser.

As soon as Ranma learned and mastered this martial arts, he's going to leave Japan and travel the world again. He would always go mercenary/assassin after each war or job, he would joined any war that was available since it was the easiest way to make money, in his view anyway.

Ranma jogged down the slope of the hill and started up another hill, he spread out his Ki senses to try to detect any other people or living things coming close to him. Ranma walked near to the top of another hill. Suddenly, there was a blip on his Ki radar, he stopped and fell into a defensive stance, he had just felt the presence of another person nearby, usually this wouldn't make him so jumpy or suspicious, but the presence had just appeared out of nowhere and was moving rapidly towards him.

As the presence came closer, he changed his basic defensive stance to a advance defensive stance. Ranma tensed his muscles as the presence was about 15 meters away, he stared straight ahead. The presence came into sight, Ranma blinked, then he blinked again to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

In front of him was a young girl, she had reddish crab like hair, wearing baggy reddish pink clothes, she had green eyes, and a huge grin on her face. Ranma stared at her, "Um, hello?" Ranma spoke.

"Hello!" she beamed and her grin became evil like for just a second, "You're the power source that I have been detecting these past few days, I would have found you sooner, but your presence has been wavering all over the place and it was hard to pinpoint the source."

"What?" Ranma asked, horribly confused at she was saying.

The young girl's grin became wider, "Finally, I have a new guinea pig, I'm such a genius, BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA," the young mad genius exclaimed and laughed hysterically.

Ranma stared at the girl with a huge sweatdrop going down his head, "So... who are you?" Ranma fell out of his defensive stance as he saw no need for it now and was scratching his head.

The young girl stopped laughing and coughed into her fist, "My name's Hakubi Washuu..."

For some reason, a mini Chibi-Ranma appeared in his conscience and was yelling loudly at him, "RUN! RUN LIKE HELL, MAN! RUN! BEFORE SHE FINISH HER SENTENCE! I MEAN IT, DUDE! RUN AS IF THERE WERE HUNDRED LUSTED FILL WOMEN THAT WERE AFTER YOU AND YOUR VIRGINITY! RUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Ranma sweatdropped at his conscience, and his choice of words and advice.

"...And I'm the greatest scientist in the universe, BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" As if on cue, two miniature puppets of Washuu pop out of nowhere and showered her with praises and confetti: "Washuu-sama is the greatest! Washuu-sama is a genius!"

Ranma's sweatdrop grew in size as he felt his left eye twitch erratically.

Washuu stared at him, her laugh slowing. Ranma hung his head and sighed audibly, "My name is Ranma Yatoihei Chaos," he said in western form without any preamble, "And I'll be leaving now," Ranma pointed to the left with his thumb.

Washuu just grin and pulled out a metal sphere with a timer on it, "Here, take this before you go." she advised and tossed him the metal sphere. Ranma skillfully caught it and examined it close up. The sphere was near the size of a baseball, with one flat side that held a timer on it, the timer had 3 second timer on it... 2 seconds... 1 second... 0 seconds.

"Crap." was all Ranma was able to say before he was sucked up in a black hole and everything went black.

* * *

Ranma blinked a bit as he regained consciousness, Ranma examined his surroundings and it appeared that he was in a laboratory of some sort. He moved his arms to get up, or would have if he wasn't strapped down by metal bindings. Ranma looked down at himself to see that his legs were binded down too. He was lying on a metal bed with all his clothes stripped off except his boxers.

"Now why does this look so familiar. Strapped down to a bed, with no possible movement, and wearin' nothing but boxers." Ranma deadpanned to no one. He sighed in askance, "Oh well, might as well try to escape." Ranma focused his Ki in his arms and legs, or more precisely at the metal bindings, the metal started to weaken at the heated Ki.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, a new guinea pig for me."

Ranma turned his head toward the voice and saw the young girl, Washuu, wearing a nurse outfit, walking towards him. She was still ranting on though, "Your the best guinea pig I have captured so far, you have more power and energy in you then Tenchi or Katsuhito..."

Ranma stopped focusing his Ki as the metal was weak enough for him to break, Ranma turned his head and grinned at her, "I'm sorry, but I'll have to inform you that you won't be getting a new guinea pig today." Ranma grinned mockingly.

Washuu stopped her ranting and looked at him, "Huh? Why won't I get a new guinea pig?"

* * *

KAAABOOOMMMM!

Katsuhito Masaki, also known as Crown Prince Yosho of the Juraian Empire, suddenly tensed as he felt a huge explosion behind him, he turned and stared at the gapping hole in his house. He was sweeping the front of his house, when the blast interrupted him. 'Hmmm, that's strange. Tenchi and the others should be in Tokyo right now, and they aren't coming home till five months from now.' The old man pondered in his mind until he was interrupted again in his thoughts.

A young man wearing next to nothing, rammed his front door down. The young man was approximately 6'3'', he was muscled, but not heavily. He was more like a lithe dancer with slightly muscled parts of his body. He wore his hair into a braided pigtail, had cobalt blue eyes, an angular face, and wild, yet tamed hair.

Katsuhito then shuddered at the power he was detecting form the young man. 'Such power! He could probably defeat Tenchi without any effort.' Katsuhito thought inwardly. Then he examined the young man's power further and gasp in surprise, 'He has a tainted Ki and soul, larger then any villain I've seen, yet his Ki, and his soul are pure. How can this be?'

The young man ran towards him until Washuu jumped out from the gapping hole and tackled him down.

"NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET THIS GUINEA PIG GET AWAY!" Washuu yelled and pulled out a blue metal ball, Katsuhito recognized the ball as the 'Restraint Sphere', once thrown and it hits anything solid, it would ensnare the object or person in titanium ropes. Katsuhito winced as he remember when she used it on him and Tenchi to 'examined' them.

But before Washuu could use the 'Restraint Sphere' on the young man, he blurred and had Washuu in a arm lock, "Ha! You wish, you psycho scientist," he exclaimed triumphantly, then looked up and saw a Katsuhito, "Uh, hi." Ranma stared strangely at him.

Washuu stopped struggling and stared at him, Katsuhito glared at her, "Care to explain Washuu?" Katsuhito asked as he raised a eyebrow.

Washuu started to sweat and babbled incoherently, Ranma and Katsuhito sweatdropped.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Ranma stayed with Washuu and Katsuhito for four months and he learned, refined, mastered, and assimilated Katsuhito martial arts into his. A style which he called style Juraian Sword Play, he didn't know what that name meant, but he learned it never the less.

During his stay, Washuu tried countless times to capture him and examine him, but unluckily for her, he escaped her every time.

"Well I've got some work to do, so see you later," Washuu waved and called her 'Transportation Black Hole thingy', as Ranma called it and disappeared into it.

"Well, I've got some work to do too," Ranma reminded himself as he grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed room service.

"Hello! Room service, what can I do for you." a female voice answered.

"Yeah, I need three hundred bottles of beers please. Millers, Bud Light, whatever you got." Ranma said absently as he flipped through a phone book.

"Umm, sir, don't you think that's a bit too much," the female voice asked hesitantly.

Ranma rolled his eyes as he shook his head, "You're right what was I thinking." he stated sarcastically.

The female voice sighed in relief, apparently not noting his tone of voice, "I'm glad you came to your senses sir."

"Give me five hundred beers instead," Ranma reordered.

BAAMM! Ranma could hear the female employee face fault on the phone, he sweatdropped.

"Right away, sir," The female employee replied and hung up.

Ranma flipped through the phone book and searched for Club-357, 'Club-347...Club-353... Club-355... Club-357. Ahh! Here it is, 3 miles north of here.' Ranma closed the book and threw it towards the stand where it landed perfectly. 'Now that I have the address, I just have to burn up 6 hours until the time of the fight. Good thing I ordered the beers, now to find out my alcohol count.'

* * *

Meanwhile at Washuu's laboratory

* * *

Washuu paced around her laboratory, thinking about the events that had recently occurred. The limiters she called for Ranma weren't the ones she made, those limiters were something she locked away for safe keeping a long time ago.

During her time as the Goddess of Knowledge, when she would search for all possible knowledge. She came upon the limiters on an accidental discovery. This was when she was scavenging in the 'Origin Regions.' The area where the Gods and Goddesses first descended from creation. She found the limiters in a treasure chest deep in the regions. It took her weeks just to open the chest, but when she did she discovered the limiters. She then looked up the limiters in the newly created Yggdrasil library at the time.

It seems they used to belong to a very ancient and powerful god, he was created and formed from the Abyss, he was here before the Titans, the Gods, the very creation of time. But he was imprisoned in the Abyss, the strange thing was that he was directly connected to the Abyss. After Hild, Deus, and the first generation of gods were created from the Abyss, the Abyss itself gave its entire existence to 'him' and he was freed.

That was all that she could find out, it seemed that all the first generation knew about him, but none wanted to inform her about him.

'This is very strange,' Washuu pondered, 'Why did these limiters appear instead of the ones I called upon.' Washuu stopped and typed upon her main computer, she pulled up the information she had gathered about the legends of 'him'. And she started rereading the legend that she was able to piece together.

_HE WILL BE CREATED FROM THE AYBSS, YET HE IS THE AYBSS_

_HE WILL BE A WARRIOR OF UNPARRALEL_ _STRENGTH AND POWER_

_HIS POWER WILL BE OF COMPLETE CHAOS, DARKNESS, AND DESTRUCTION_

_HE IS MERCILESS AND COLD BLOODED, YET HE WILL HAVE A PURE HEART AND SOUL_

_HE WILL BE NORMAL AS ANY, WHEN BORN, THEN HE WILL EXPERIENCE UNPARRALEL PAIN OF EVERY KIND_

_THE FIRST YEARS OF HIS LIFE WILL BE CHAOTIC, DESTRUCTIVE, AND FULL OF SORROW_

_DURING THESE YEARS HE WILL TAKE DOWN A DIVINE BEING_

_THE LATER YEARS, HE WILL CAUSE THE BLOOD OF MILLIONS _

_LATER ON, IN THE YEARS, HE WILL EXPERIENCE ACENSION, MANIFESTATION, AND CHANGE_

_HE IS PART EVERYTHING, YET NOTHING, HE CONTROLS ALL, YET NONE_

_HE IS THE SUPREME CHAOTIC GOD OF THE ABYSS, HIS NAME IS CHAOS_

'This doesn't make any sense...' Washuu grimaced, then paused when a revelation appeared, 'Unless they have chosen their new master... or they're returning to him.' Washuu slumped to the ground as she realized what she had done, she jumped up and yelled in anguish, "I JUST LET THE GREATEST GUINEA PIG EVER ESCAPE! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Masaki House Hold...

Everybody in the house stared at the door leading into Washuu's laboratory, and they sweatdropped when they heard her scream. Everything was silent until Tenchi spoke.

"What's wrong with her?" Tenchi asked hesitantly, afraid at what the answer was going to be.

Everybody shrugged at his question, Katsuhito meanwhile had a small knowing smirk.

* * *

Back to New York city, 5½ hours later.

Ranma sat in his bed while holding a beer bottle in the left hand, while massaging his head with his right. On the side of the bed, there were four hundred and ninety-nine empty beer bottles, Ranma was trying to figure out a question he has been asking himself for the last five years, and this little question was giving him a hell of a migraine, "Why the hell am I still not drunk yet!"

Ranma was... well, very sober. He wasn't one bit drunk yet and had just consume four hundred and ninety-nine beers. During his eight years of traveling and fighting, he had acquired a liking to alcohol, he had gotten half drunk a few times, but never fully drunk. After a few more years of drinking, his alcohol count shot straight up, now Ranma couldn't figure out his beer count anymore. It was probably his metabolism or maybe his Ki was forcing him to be sober. He didn't know, but he knew one thing, "This sucks ass. So much." Ranma mourned.

Ranma's head shot up as he got an idea, he held up his right arm and activated his TSMOCS and typed up some directions. "Maybe the TSMOCS can tell me my alcohol count." The TSMOCS scanned Ranma's body and then appeared with its findings half a second later on it's screen.

On screen, it showed the percentages of Ranma's current health:

95 Percent Sober

4 Percent Aroused

1 Percent Unsober

Ranma blinked at the screen, then he blinked again 'How the hell am I aroused right now.' He wondered, 'four hundred and ninety-nine beers and I'm only 1 percent drunk so far!' Ranma deactivated the TSMOCS and fell into an unnecessary and small depression, 'My life sucks ass.' Ranma concluded.

Ranma glanced at hotels clock, "Crap! I nearly forgot about the fight tonight!" Ranma grabbed his jacket and sprinted out the door, and out of the hotel. The moment he stepped outside, his feet skidded to a halt. "Oh shit!" Ranma murmured as he spotted several people milling outside, namely: Satoshi, Daisuki, Enna, Rei and... "Is that Carter?" Ranma squinted his eyes to get a better look. Sure enough, the large half american, half japanese man stood there next to the group. "Damn, gonna need a distraction." Ranma said to himself as he hid behind a large plant.

Ranma glanced behind himself and spotted two police officers, "Hmm," A somewhat evil grin appeared on Ranma's face, he walked back into the hotel.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

"So there I am, j-just staring at her. I'm like, what the hell does she want from me!" the first police officer complained to his partner.

His female partner just rolled her eyes, "I amazed that you stayed that long with her. I've told you once, and I'll tell you again, just break up with her!" The female officer yelled at his face, "Quite coming to me every single goddamn day, complaining about the same thing over and over again. Oh, my girlfriend beats, she yells at me, she has a bigger penis then I do, blah blah blah blah!" She mocked him with a whiny impersonation.

"I can't! She'll hit me!" The male officer stated.

"My god, you're a pussy..." Tthe female officer rolled her eyes in disbelief.

CLANNNGGG!

The two police officers whipped their head towards the sudden sound. The sound was apparently loud enough, that it attracted the attention of the crowd, the sound originated from a dark alleyway next to the hotel. "Hmm, what was that noise?" The male officer wondered out loud, he looked towards his partner.

"Don't look at me! Go check it out!" She yelled at him as she kicked him towards the alleyway.

The male officer grumbled as he stumbled towards the alleyway, "Bitch," he whispered and looked into the alleyway. Suddenly, an unseen object pulled him in and out of sight.

The female officer blinked as her partner disappeared, "Frank?"

"OH MY GAWD! NOOOO! NO! I'M GONNA DIE! MY LEG! AAHHHH!"

The female police officer was taken back when she heard her partner scream, which was also accompanied by bone crunching noises and meaty thumps.

"OOOOOWWW! OWWW! OH GOD THAT REALLY HURTS! IF SOMEONE DOESN'T HELP ME! I'M GONNA DIE! OW! OW! OW! MY LEG! IT'S EATING MY LEG! MY LEG!"

The female police officer took a few steps back, taking the safer method, she keyed her radio. "Frank, are you okay? Do you need assistance?"

"OW! OHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M DYING! MY OTHER LEG! I'M GONNA NEED MY LEG!"

"Frank, do you need assistance?" the female officer asked again, silence answered her this time as Frank's screams went silent. "Frank, I ask again, do you need assistance?"

Nothing...

"Yeah, he's dead." the female officer stated out loud. Suddenly the screams started again.

"WHY IS SOMEONE CALLING ME ON THE RADIO! SOMEONE COME IN HERE AND START SHOOTING ALREADY! AAAUUUUHHHH!

As the screaming continued, and the people's attention were focused on the alleyway. No one noticed a black SUV, drive quietly away from the scene.

* * *

Back to Ranma...

Ranma raced towards the club, as soon the club came into view, Ranma hit the brakes hard and begin turning the wheel. The vehicle skidded and spun wildly, soon the vehicle skidded to a halt, parked perfectly in a parallel lane. The people around the car stared in amazement. Ranma stepped out the car and ignored them and walked towards the club.

Ranma enter the club and stared around in disdain. The place was a bit rundown and looked like it used to be an abandon warehouse, there was a boxing ring in the middle of the warehouse and little mini tables all around the warehouse. 'It's not so bad I guess,' Ranma told himself and sat at a table near the ring.

Luckily he didn't have to wait long before an announcer's voice came up, (Welcome to the fight of the century! It's a power struggle between a crew boss and a soldier.) The crowd cheered, Ranma leaned back in his seat. (The fighter from D-Mob's crew, is no other then D-Mob himself.)

The crowd cheered again along with some 'boos'. (And here's the new up and coming thug himself! Tank!.) The crowd cheered, but there were slightly more 'boos' around this time.

The fighters enter the ring, Tank stepped up from the opposite side of the ring as D-Mob stepped in from the other side. "This should be amusing," Ranma scratched his chin. Tank was a heavily muscled Japanese man, a kickboxer and martial artist hybrid from what he could see.

(Begin!) The announcer shouted. As soon as the announcer said begin, Tank ran in and threw a haymaker punch towards D-Mob. D-Mob countered and caught the fist and threw him to the ground. Tank, apparently not feeling the blow, jumped back to his feet and head butted D-Mob

(Damn! That's gotta hurt.)

Tank grabbed D-Mob as he was dazed and grappled him in a forward nelson. Tank brought up his knees and hit D-Mob in the face. Tank then performed an heavy uppercut into D-Mob's gut and punched him into the air. D-Mob felt the air fly out of his lungs from the hit.

(Holy Crap! D-Mob's getting smacked down.)

Tank started to taunt him by waving at the crowd. D-Mob picked himself up, and wiped the blood trickling down his mouth. He threw a quick haymaker at Tank's unprotected back and Tank stumbled forward.

Before Tank could react to D-Mob's attack, D-Mob grappled him and yelled out, "_BLAZE: DOWN TO BUSINESS._" D-Mob slid his arms around Tank's knees and pulled making Tank fall. He still held on to Tank's knees and threw Tank up in the air and slammed him down, D-mob repeated this maneuver again five more times, slamming Tank down again and again. He then threw Tank straight in the air, making him flip and fall on his face. The crowd's cheering got louder, while the announcer cheered on with them.

(DAAAANNNMMMM! D-Mob's getting revenge! He just tore Tank up like a dirty shirt and threw him away!)

Ranma scratched his chin in amusement, "So that's a Blaze move, huh. I guess I was right, a combo finisher."

Tank grimaced as he picked himself up and slightly stumbled, D-Mob would not let up and threw a right hook at his face. However, Tank anticipated the attack and grabbed D-Mob's arm and twist it behind him. He grabbed D-Mob by the back of the neck and slammed him into the ground. D-Mob was stunned and was breathing laboriously. Tank took advantage of the situation and grabbed the stun D-Mob, and pulled him up. He punched him twice in the face, then kneed him in the stomach three times. Tank twisted D-Mob's arm making him kneel over. He lifted his leg high and he made it come down hard on the back D-Mob's neck, slamming into the floor ring.

D-Mob growled while he was on the floor. He kicked Tank's legs from underneath him making him fall onto his back. D-Mob took advantage of Tank's slightly disabled form, he climbed onto the pole nearest to him and jumped off with his elbow sticking out. Unfortunately for Tank, he stood up while D-Mob was in the air, so D-Mob's elbow connected with Tank's face.

(OOOOHHHH! DAAAANNNM! I think I just heard a bone crack!) The voice on the intercom announce gleefully.

Tank stumbled violently back, his nose broken and bleeding freely, blood streamed down from his forehead. He glared murderously at D-Mob and ran wildly straight toward D-Mob, a slightly disturbed grin appearing on his blood stricken faced.

Ranma stared impassively at the fight, but then he caught a glint of metal coming inside from Tank's jacket. 'Looks like Tank is goin' to play dirty.'

D-Mob also saw the glint of metal and concluded that it was a knife. Before he could get any closer, D-Mob reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Glock 18. D-Mob fired the gun to stop Tank, however something else got in the way. A white, bald headed man jumped into the way of the bullet, as Tank watched in shocked silence.

The crowd gasped, some screamed, (Holy Shit. D-Mob just shot Manny.) Ranma just looked on with amusement, 'All he did was protected himself, I see nothing wrong with that.' Ranma shrugged.

When the crowd started to return back to normal, two guys in dark blue suites appeared from the crowd and aimed their guns at him, one was a scrawny white guy, while the other a bald black guy. "Freeze D-Mob. You're under arrest!"

Tank, who was still staring at Manny's bleeding body, looked up at the detectives. He grimaced silently as he slid the unseen weapon back into his hidden pocket.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two detectives had D-Mob in handcuffs and were leading him outside. People around were pointing and whispering excitedly amongst themselves, D-Mob stared at the crowd as he was being led out. Suddenly, he spotted the Asian man he saw this morning at his favorite café. The Asian man smirked at him then disappeared into the crowd.

The two detectives led him to their car, one released him to open the door for him, and the other shoved him towards the car. The scrawny guy slammed his head lightly on the roof of the car, "Watch your head." the scrawny guy smiled smugly.

D-Mob sighed as the two detectives started the car and drove off, 'This is going to be one hell of a explanation for the judge.'

* * *

Ranma grinned as he entered his SUV, 'This is going to be a lot easier now to enter his crew,' Ranma formulated a plan as he started the vehicle, and drove off in a different direction of the detectives' car.

He drove straight for a while and made multiple turns, then he pushed the pedal to the floor, and sped the vehicle up. Ranma was going to cut the car off and rescued D-Mob, if he drove a bit more, he should be able to cut the car off at the empty intersection.

As soon as he saw the detectives' car, Ranma moved his left arm out the window, and muttered, _"Artillery Battalion Lv. 5: Epsilon Wave,"_ and fired off two weak, dark blue Ki blasts at the car. The two Ki blasts hit dead on, making it flip and landed on it's roof, forcing the windows to shatter. Ranma sped up to pick up D-Mob, he grinned as he neared the destroyed vehicle. "This almost makes me want to join another war again."

* * *

D-Mob sat in the back seat on the car and stared straight ahead past the two detectives, it was silent for the first few minutes in the car until one of the detectives spoke up, "You messed up D-Mob."

"Yeah," The other detective, who was driving, agreed, "Now who's going to put my kid through college now." He said as he waved his hand in the air at D-Mob.

The other detective smirked at him, "Don't worry, somebody will always take his place..." the detective turned around, "Isn't that right D-Mob..."

Suddenly, two bright lights came rushing towards them.

"LOOK OUT!" The detective that was mocking D-Mob yelled. But it was too late as the bright lights rammed into the car making it flip, the detective that was driving was killed as a shard of glass punctured his throat, the other one was rocked around violently as the car flipped.

D-Mob was thrown violently around until the car skidded to a halt, D-Mob squirmed out of the seat belt and landed on the ceiling of the car, then he wormed his way out of the shattered window.

'Thump' 'Thump' 'Thump'

D-Mob looked up at the sound of footsteps, he saw a black SUV parked at the side and a man coming towards him. As the figure came closer D-Mob's eyes widen, "Hey, you're that guy..."

The Ranma grinned at him, "That's right!" Ranma replied as he helped D-Mob up and brushed off the shards of glass. Ranma bent backed down and pulled out the delirious detective and fished out some keys from the man's pocket, "Turn around will'ya." He commanded the large, muscled black man.

D-Mob turned around reluctantly as he let Ranma unlocked the handcuffs and throw them towards the wreckage. D-Mob rubbed his arms at where the handcuffs used to occupied, "Thanks," D-Mob stated as Ranma walked back to the groaning delirious detective. He had painfully crawled out of the car, and onto the dirtied pavement, where he laid gasping for breath.

"Gotta get rid of the evidence," Ranma simply stated to D-Mob, he stood over the downed man and raised his foot over the detective's head.

CRUNCH!

Ranma curb stomped the detective's head, smashing it into a meaty paste. He grimaced at the mess on his boots as he begin rubbing it on the pavement. "Come on, lets go," Ranma waved as he walked towards his SUV.

D-Mob looked at the wreckage of the car, then back at Ranma, "Oh, what the hell," he shrugged as he followed Ranma and entered the passenger's side.

As they drove towards D-Mob's apartment, there was an awkward silence between them for the first few minutes. After a bout of silence, D-Mob turned and stared at Ranma, and asked him a question, "Okay, before anything else happens, what's your name and why did you save me?"

Ranma chuckled, "Before you ask me what my name is. Why is your name D-Mob, is that your real name or some nickname."

D-Mob grinned, the guy was smart, he'll give him some credit. "The reason my name is D-Mob is because we fighters and gang members have to protect ourselves and our identities. We only tell somebody our name unless we really respect them or trust them." D-Mob explained as he turned his head and stared out the window.

"I see..." Ranma rubbed his chin in thought, "Well, I guess you can call me General Chaos. All my friends do," Ranma grinned. "And the reason I saved you was because I wanted to join your crew, so I decided to get on your good side first before I asked you."

D-Mob snorted at his brutal honesty, "How smart of you. So you saved me to gain a favor."

Ranma shrugged and grinned, "Would you like any other reasons besides the truth?"

"Eh, f#&k it. I'm gonna regret this later, but no one can say that I don't return favors." D-Mob stated as he looked towards Ranma, "You know, most guys usually ask and we put them through a meat grinder before we let them in. But I'll make an exception for you. Welcome to the gang." D-Mob approved as Ranma chuckled at him

"I guess I'm not the only honest one in this car." Ranma laughed quietly as they slowed down, and stopped in an apartment district. "And we're here." Ranma pointed out the obvious as he parked the car and exited. D-Mob mimicked his actions, and they walked towards the apartments.

D-Mob's housing wasn't anything special, just a second story apartment in the rundown part of town. The apartment complex was nothing special either, it was as rundown as the other parts of the town. It was dirty, not well kept, and looked like an abandon warehouse. However, it was still stable and usable, and that's the only thing people apparently cared about in this town.

As they neared his room, they could see some flashing lights, like somebody was watching T.V. or something inside the room. D-Mob grumbled loudly as he took out his keys and unlocked the door. D-Mob and Ranma opened the door, and they could hear voices talking excitedly.

"Ha Ha Ha, I won! And that's why I'm the champ, bitch!"

Ranma and D-Mob walked in as the two men already in the room didn't notice their entry. D-Mob slammed the door loudly, catching the attention of the two as they jerked their heads in their direction. The man that Ranma identified as Blaze spoke up. "Holy shit, it's you D-Mob, we thought-"

"Thought what?" D-Mob growled as he cut Blaze off, "That I was locked up." D-Mob glared at both of them, making both Blaze and Sticky Fingers looked down in guilt. "While I'm in trouble, I come back to find you two here playing video games." D-Mob spat.

"Hey," Blaze chimed in, "At least we're still around, it's a wonder what everybody will think after the shit you pulled tonight."

D-Mob growled at him, however Blaze ignored him as he looked behind D-Mob. "Hey who's he?"

D-Mob answered before Ranma could answer. "He's a new guy."

Blaze inspected him for a bit before turning back to D-Mob, "So, he in or out?" Blaze asked.

D-Mob glanced back at him, "He's in."

Sticky Fingers came up to them and pointed accusingly at him, "He looks like a stray."

Ranma glanced at him, and shot back a quick reply, "I can handle myself."

"Alright, but remember we don't know shit about you yet. So lets see how well you can fight," Blaze stated, "One of the rules here is that everyone has to pull their own weight."

"If you're so concerned about me, why don't we head outside, so that you can find out yourself." Ranma smirked confidently.

"Enough!" D-Mob cut off the bickering groups, "Blaze, if your that worried about the new guy, we'll head to the gym and gauge his skill." D-Mob settled between the two groups.

"Good enough for me," Ranma answered and started for the door.

"We'll see then." Blaze remarked as he followed after the pigtailed man.

Blaze lead everyone out the door.

"Ten to one, says that this bitch will get knocked out in a real fight," Sticky Fingers mocked Ranma behind his back.

"Well, we're about to find out." D-Mob groused as he followed after the group, and slammed his apartment door behind him.

* * *

15 minutes later - Stapleton's Gym

* * *

Ranma and the other's arrived at the gym, and as soon as he got there, he found himself in the ring with another fighter. "Okay, lets see how you'll fare against House." Blaze yelled form the bottom of the ring.

Ranma looked across the ring at his opponent, he was a big burly black man that was heavily muscled, he was wearing a yellow bandanna, a shirt with the sleeves ripped off, and some dark jeans. He looked to be the above average brawler in New York. Suddenly a bell rang and House stalked toward him.

'Hit very light to estimate strength and endurance, and also so I won't knock him out in one punch, gauge how much damage he can dish out.' Ranma summarized, he ran and punched House in the stomach. The man doubled over as the air was wind was knocked out of him. 'Hmmm? Still a bit too strong, but at least it didn't kill him in one hit.'

House stood up and ran towards him while rearing back his fist, he let loose a haymaker punch at Ranma's face, Ranma caught the fist and directed it behind him. He countered by punching House in the face. House stumbled back and grabbed his face, Ranma rushed forward and grabbed him by the neck, he let loose a flurry of punches. Ranma then sent him flying with a roundhouse kick.

'If I'm fighting here, might as well fight like them to not raise suspicion.' Ranma thought and he quickly made up a combo in his mind. He walked towards House who was stumbling around the ring from the kick.

Ranma grabbed him and grappled him again,_"BLAZE: STREET SWEEPER."_Ranma grabbed his arm and slipped behind him, Ranma jabbed him below the elbow making House cry out in pain. House grabbed his arm from the blow, during that distraction, Ranma came in front and right hooked him in the stomach making him double over. He grabbed his head and slammed his face to the ground, using House's body as the base he swung up with his arms still on House and positioned his knee to connect with House's head. Ranma used his momentum and slammed his knee right into House's head, "WHHHAAAAMMM!" House's body rolled across the ring, unconscious. Ranma smirked as the bell rung. A few of House's friends jumped into the ring to help him, as Ranma jumped out of the ring.

"It looks like you've seen a few scraps," Blazed said as he patted him on the back.

Sticky Fingers was on the side grumbling, "I could do better." But nobody paid any attention to him.

"I guess you could call it a few," Ranma said with a neutral face. "Well, since we're done here. I'm going to get something to eat, all I had for lunch was beer."

"Alright," D-Mob granted, "Take care of yourself, we'll see you around," D-Mob turned and as he was about to leave, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, here's a little something for saving me, before I got carted off to jail," D-Mob remarked as he remembered. D-Mob pulled out a stack of hundred dollar bills and handed them to Ranma.

"Heh, thanks," Ranma smiled, he scratched the base of his pigtail sheepishly, and took the money from D-Mob.

"You earned it." D-Mob commented before leaving with Blaze and Sticky Fingers in tow.

Ranma walked out of Stapleton's and looked around, 'I wonder where I can get a good meal around here,' Ranma strolled around in search of a restaurant and found a relatively cheap one. After he sat down and ordered, Ranma leaned back in his chair. Things have been going considerably well so far, but it seems he may have overestimated all the fighters here. The special moves, or techniques, were just combo moves that were flashy and damaging, but if they were useful he wasn't going to complain. Though, they were probably only useful for a normal everyday brawl.

'Well, I probably should stay here for three to five weeks, and finished things fast.' Ranma contemplated, 'Fix up the things with my gang here, then I'll revisit Japan. I heard from Nekane that Negi is now living in Japan, might as well visit Negi and check up on my gang.'

Soon Ranma's order was set in front of him, he nodded at the waiter and started eating. 'After that, I guess I'll just do what I always do, wander around aimlessly and do what I can do.' Ranma contemplated as he popped his neck. 'That should be the plan for now, I guess.'

As he kept eating a sudden thought popped into his mind, 'I wonder how Nerima's doing without me,' He thought, then Ranma chuckled darkly,' Probably doing a lot better without me causing trouble... Or spinning out of control towards a downward spiral of depression and self-destruction.' Ranma snorted and shrugged without a care. "Well, Nerima's no longer my problem, they can take care of themselves. After all, they have the 'best' martial artists in their town defending them.' Ranma laughed sarcastically.

He finished the meal and called for the check, the bill came accompanied by a busty brunette, who was giving him certain looks. 'It never fails.' Ranma sweated nervously.

"Here's your bill sir," she purred.

Ranma sweating increased in speed, 'Why the hell does this keep happening to me.'

* * *

Meanwhile 10,878 kilometers away - Nerima

* * *

The people of Nerima first thought, when Ranma was gone, that everything would be peaceful again.

They were wrong.

When Ranma left, Nerima soon fell, crimes and felonies soon riddled the small town. The gangs and yukuza soon moved into the small town. Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on whose view your looking from, the town was small and had no economic value, it became a checkpoint for illegal smuggling.

The police couldn't do much except try to enforce the laws, which nobody paid attention to. The new protectors of the town were helping out very little, even though they were premier Martial Artist. But everybody soon learned a valuable lesson. When Ranma was here, it brought chaos, but he controlled it. Without Ranma, chaos soon grew and multiplied.

Some people began to mourn for the disappeared protector, others grew to hate him because of the problems he left behind. Eitherway, people did everything in their power to find him and get him back. From the elderly to the young, everybody pitched in to help and find him. Some wanted him to become the protector again, some wanted him to fix everything that he was apparently responsible; in their opinion. Some thought he left because of the madness, and the stress the rivals and suitors put on him, others thought he left because he was being an immature brat, running from his problems, but they all soon discovered the true reason why he left.

It was all because the Tendo girl slept with the Hibiki boy, and dishonored his name.

Though in actuality, he left because because of the stagnation of his life, and one of the main anchors that held him down was finally broken. Though no one but Ranma knew this.

Soon she became the town pariah, she was the catalyst, she was why Ranma left, but they appreciated the fact that she was trying to help the town, even though she didn't contribute much. The Premier Martial Arts were weren't much help, even though they had admirable Martial Art's skill, they had no apparent defense for modern weapons such as firearms. Sure, an one on one fight between Happosai, or Cologne against one gunman, or maybe a small group, resulted in the elders victory. However, add in a dozen more gunmen with better guns, and watch the odds plummet for Happosai or Cologne.

* * *

Akane Tendo, age twenty-six, was walking home from her job to support her family. She passed by the Cat Café, Mousse was outside sweeping the store in a solemn motion. He looked up and noticed her walk by, however, no words were exchanged between the two, he just shook his head slowly and entered the Cat Café.

She walked a bit longer, enduring some heated whispering and entered her house. She walked by the kitchen, where Kasumi was preparing dinner, for the last few years it seemed she never put her heart into cooking anymore and she hasn't smiled ever since Ranma left. She walked by Nabiki's room, where her older sister was on the computer, there were several stacks of papers on her desk. She walked into her room and let her stuff fall limply towards the ground, she sat down on her bed and let her mind wander.

During the last eight years, she had married and divorce Ryoga, twice. Her figure had grown and matured, and there was a small increase in height. She had bags under her eyes due to fatigue and stress, her movements were slow. She had finally learn the truth about some things. Like, to the amazement to everyone around her, everything wasn't Ranma's fault.

She also found out about Ryoga's secret and that was the first reason they divorced, she looked up at the ceiling as small drops of tears begin forming at her eyes. She realized for the first time in her life, she had been lying to herself. She... she did... love Ranma and she horribly missed him.

However, it was too late... It was all too late.

* * *

Kasumi, age twenty-nine, was preparing a small meal for her family since budget was tight, she could only prepare the bare essentials. Her solemn expression indicated fatigue as she worked her way around the kitchen. Her figure, surprisingly, had matured more into womanhood, giving her a taller and fuller figure. However, her movements were slow, she had lost the gracefulness she used to have in the kitchen.

She looked outside near the koi pond, specifically the area where Ranma used to practice his katas. Unknown to everybody, she would watch him practice, admiring his skill and devotion, now it was just an empty space where she would stare longingly at. Ever since Ranma left, nothing but misfortune and bad things had fallen unto them. While she was shopping one time, she was nearly raped by a bunch of thugs until something unexplained happened.

A .50 caliber MAGNUM handgun fell from the sky, knocked one of thugs out, and landed straight into her hands. The thugs ran away seeing that she now had a loaded gun in her possession. The gun had a jet black finish and was loaded with incendiary ammunition, she didn't know who it belong to, the only thing that hinted at an owner was the initials: R.Y.C. etched professionally in silver on the side. Ever since the weapon came into her possession, she felt a special connection to it, and took it everywhere with her for protection. She hid the weapon from her family and never told them about it, or about the attack. Though she did cringe at the fact that she was breaking the law, considering that Japan had a strict no gun law policy. But at this time and considering her situation, it was a neccessity.

At night she would stare longingly at pictures of Ranma, she had secretly fell in love with him while he was with them, but she would never urge those feelings seeing as he was engaged to her youngest sister. But ever since the day he left, her feelings grew each day, and the feelings of regret multiplied right beside it.

She slowly set down the dinner for her family and stared at the spot next to the koi pond again, 'Ranma, where are you?' she wondered for the millionth time.

* * *

Nabiki, age twenty-seven, was typing furiously on the computer, looking for any possible leads on Ranma's whereabouts. She had spent many sleepless nights searching for the pigtailed martial artist, and she was hell bent on getting him back. On her desk, there were large stacks of papers containing possible information on possible locations Ranma might have been at.

Nabiki had been searching everywhere for Ranma for the last eight years, she had already combed half of Japan for him, but there were never any new leads. Unfortunately, ever since the increase of crime, her informants had been cut down to the barest of minimums. She had spent most of the time in her room or at the National Japanese Office of Records, when she wasn't working shifts at her job.

She wanted Ranma back desperately, not for the money, not for the whole unite the schools crap, but so he could pull Nerima out of its current hole. Secretly, she hated admitting this, she had fallen for him. Through all the chaos, he had stayed and help them, even though they didn't deserve it. Through all her schemes, blackmail, and threats to make money off of him, he stayed and took it all in stride in order to pay off their debts, he knew a way to get out of it all, and he did get out of some. But he always gave her the money she needed.

But now that he was gone, everything was spiraling out of control, ever since the yukuza and the gangs took over, she could barely make enough money for survival. That was why she fell for him, he was always there when they needed him. She knew about the incident Kasumi was involved in a while back, she knew about the handgun, she was the one that found out about Ryoga and Akane, hell, she was the one who told everyone, and she was the one that walked in on them while they were going through the motions.

After Ranma had left, she realize something incredibly important. Everything in Nerima was interdependent on him and him alone. She didn't know how, but this was how it was. Once Ranma left, everything fell apart when there was nothing supporting the town's fragile social infrastructure. At first, when Ranma first left, she thought that it was the greatest thing to happen to Nerima. Finally! Normalcy and peace would be returning to the town. The heavy weighted pigtailed anchor was finally gone, releasing everyone from their binds and giving everyone freedom from their make-believe obligations. She was right and wrong about that fact.

Ranma, in some strange way, did have chains of obligations to everyone that held them together. He wasn't the anchor however, he was the catalyst. He caused change, he caused things happen, he was the glue that held them together. The real anchor that held everyone down, and in some ways, together, was even more abstract. It was the relationship between Ranma and Akane. That was the anchor, the fathers' forced obligation on the two was the anchor that held everyone down.

Once Ranma left, there was no more glue that held them together, but the anchor that was Ranma's and Akane's relationship was still present. With the fathers around, there was a profound forced responsibility of the relationship, which made the unofficial relationship between Ranma and Akane, still permeate throughout the town.

Unfortunately for all of them, that anchor that held everyone to the town, was drowning them in a sea of misery. Sooner or later, everyone would stop breathing, and her little town of Nerima would never be the small little town anymore. She stopped typing as she stared at her screen. She would have to leave the town before that happened, she loved her family dearly, but she would not throw her life away and drown in the town of misery.

She heard some footsteps from behind and knew immediately that it was Akane, she started shaking slightly, but then motioned herself to stop, she looked up and studied the ceiling. 'Where are you Ranma?' she asked herself, almost pleadingly.

* * *

Shampoo, age twenty-six, was closing up the Cat Café for the day, she looked up as she heard someone open the door, only to see that it was Mousse. She sighed and went back to her current chore. Shampoo's movements were slow as a day of fatigue begin to set in. Her full figure of womanhood was covered with something more modern as her Chinese attires had to be sold off in order to keep the café afloat. She, like the others, had been searching for Ranma, as per ordered by her village.

She loved Ranma, she didn't care about her laws anymore. Her village just wanted to get on Ranma's good side, ever since news about him defeating the Demi-God Saffron reached them, they just wanted to get on his good side by offering him something, they didn't want to be wiped off the face of the Earth. Her village knew 'Power' when they saw it, and to them Ranma was 'Power' incarnated. So not only was she searching for him, her village was on full alert for the pigtailed martial arts.

Shampoo was part of the group that helped fight against the crimes in Nerima, but since she had to fight everyday, she would always come home dead tired. Ever since Ranma left, Shampoo was depressed, even Mousse didn't try to claim her anymore, he was tired and wanted Ranma to come back so that things would improve.

Shampoo looked up as her great-great grandmother emerge from the back, "Any signs of Ranma yet?" she asked hopefully even though she knew the answer, in the last eight years, her Japanese had improve immensely. Cologne looked up at her and shook her head, Shampoo's head lowered and she studied the ground. 'Please come back Ranma,' she prayed pleadingly.

* * *

Ukyo, age twenty-six, was closing up her restaurant, like all the others, she was searching for Ranma as well. Although most of her information came from Nabiki. She had stop wearing boys clothes after it became widely apparent that she was a girl. Her movements were fast, but they lost the precision and grace she used to have.

She, like most other girls who were deeply tied to the pigtailed martial artist, loved Ranma deeply, she was also one of the new protectors of Nerima. But she knew it was a losing battle, without Ranma, Nerima was dying and nobody could change that but Ranma.

It wasn't fair! How could one stupid mistake caused by Akane cause so much trouble! How could he just leave all of them because of the Tendo girl? How could he just leave her! Because of the stupid mistake that Akane made. He could've come to her after Akane's betrayal... but no... he didn't...

She wanted him back... even if he did not want to come back to Nerima, she would follow him to anywhere he would go. She looked outside and watched as several couples passed by, she watched as Konatsu locked the door and barred up the windows.

Things were getting worse, if something didn't happen soon, they would all spiral down a sea of misery called Nerima. Before that happened, she would probably skip town before that happened, Ranma or not, he was no longer connected to Nerima, and she was didn't have any personal connection to the town either. She better start packing up sooner or later, things weren't going to get any better.

BANG!

She froze as a gunshot rang out from outside, she ducked behind her grill and grabbed three mini-spatulas from her bandolier. She waited with baited breathing as she listened for anything else. After a few minutes passed by, she stood back up cautiously. She looked around and released her breath as the event had passed. Things were just getting worse...

She looked down and studied the grill with a downcast expression, 'Ranma... We're sorry... come back... please come back...' she cried to herself

* * *

Kodachi, age twenty-six, was in her bedroom arranging the plants that decorated her room. As she lifted up a pot of blue flowers, a picture fluttered to the ground. She blinked as she placed the blue pot down, she picked up the photo, and studied it. It was a picture of Ranma and the group back in their youth. Small tears begin forming at the corner of her eyes as she studied at the photo. It was a picture of Ranma and everyone of their acquaintance, Ranma was in the middle, around him were Shampoo, Ukyo, and herself, Akane was glaring at him, while everyone else was smiling at the camera.

Kodachi wasn't suffering from delusions anymore thanks to Ranma, everybody thought the reason she was so... mentally deranged was because of her genes, but it was really because of her potions and poisons she was surrounded by. It seems that the fumes created by the concoctions messed up her mind, and the other thing that drove her into madness was because of mental trauma. Witnessing her own mother commit suicide was the first step into madness.

But thanks to Ranma, she was cured. When Ranma sent her to Doctor Tofu, harsh reality crashed on her hard, after four months of medicine, pressure points, and therapy, for the first time in ten years, she could think clearly. She had spent a lot of time throwing up all the poisonous fumes that had liquefied in her body.

But after she was cured, she found out that Ranma had left Nerima, all because Akane Tendo had cheated on him for Ryoga Hibiki. She was furious of course, but she couldn't do anything against Akane, she was now part of the group that would fight against the crimes in Nerima.

The photo fell out of her limp hand, she studied the plants in her room as a tear streaked from her eye, "Ranma... please come back... or at least let us know that your okay." Kodachi whispered to herself.

* * *

Hinako Ninomiya, age twenty-nine, was packing up the things in her classroom as she got ready to leave. As she shuffled the papers into her bag, a piece of paper fell from an unseen space in her bag. She bent down tiredly and picked it up, it was a English test that she seemed to have forgotten to grade. Her eyes glided towards the date and name, when she saw the name, her eyes bugged out.

The paper was dated almost a decade ago, but the date wasn't the only thing that freaked her out, it was who the paper belonged to, who was no other then Ranma Saotome! Her heart skipped a beat, when she read his name. Although no one may have thought it was possible, she had fallen for the pigtail man. It was thanks to him, that she didn't turn into an eight year old, sugar happy kid anymore.

He had came to her on the day he was leaving, before she could even ask what he was doing, he pressed some pressure points on her body and before she knew it, she blacked out and woke on a cot in the nurses office. It was then she discovered that she didn't change into an eight year old anymore. It seemed the reason she changed into eight year old kid was because of some Ki distortions in her body, causing her to change back and forth. It messed up her mentality, her metabolism, well basically everything in her body.

But thanks to Ranma, she didn't anymore, but she fell for Ranma long before that. At first she thought of him as nothing more then an abnormal delinquent, but after a while she truly saw him for what he was, he was a naive, cheerful, honor bound man, with a pure heart. Sure he was a jerk sometimes, but he always fixed things that he or anybody else caused, he would always serve or help someone even if they didn't deserve it one bit.

Behind everyone's back, Hinako and Ranma had a secret friendship, everybody who saw them thought them to be enemies, but when they were alone, they acted like the closest of friends. Of course, none of this happened until she got to know him a bit more intimately during one detention.

However, the day that she woke up with her Ki distortions fixed, she found out that Ranma had skipped town and disappeared. Out of sight, out of mind. Ever since he left, everything changed, crimes ran a muck in the town, even the two best martial artist Cologne and Happosai, couldn't hold there own against the yukuza and gangs with their modern weapons.

Small tears formed at the corner of her eyes, 'Ranma, the town needs you, I need you,' she silently cried. She tucked the paper away in her bag and walked briskly out the school.

* * *

Nodoka Masaki, age forty-two, was sitting outside of her house watching the sunset, she looked around and studied her garden, tears formed at her eyes, as she thought of the only thing that would always preoccupy her mind: Ranma, her son. She desperately wanted to see her son again, he was her only child after all. Just once, just one more time in the flesh. But it was a wish that would never come. Although she never told Ranma about it, the seppuku contract was just made to keep Genma in line, but it backfired and Genma used the contract against her.

She found out that her son had left all because of the youngest Tendo sister cheated on her son. And as if to add insult to injury, her so called husband started yelling at how dishonorable he is. That is where he crossed the line, a week after Ranma left, she divorce Genma and change her last name back to her maiden name.

Her family was happy with her decision, although the only people still alive in her family were her father, nephew, and brother-in-law... well on this planet anyway. However, she was depressed, her only son left to never be seen again, she cried herself every night to sleep.

She looked up at the setting sun, her depression, almost larger then the Hibiki boy, took over her mind one again, "Ranma... my son... where are you." she pleaded to the sky.

* * *

New York - 10,878 kilometers away - somewhere in Dakan Blvd.

* * *

Ranma almost groaned audibly as waited behind a long red light. If that wasn't enough, now he was having a sneezing fit. "Dammit," Ranma swore as he wiped his noise, "Someone must be talking about me."

As Ranma neared his hotel, he sneezed again, Ranma growled and wiped his nose with an handkerchief. He sighed as he opened his glove compartment and pulled out a hidden Glock 21.

Just as he was about to hide the Glock 21 on his person, he sneezed again...

AAACCCHOOO!

BLAAAMMMM!

And apparently fired his handgun on accident...

"OH MY GOD! THIS MAN HAS BEEN SHOT!" a woman screamed. Everybody in the vicinity turned at her scream and stared at the body.

Ranma sweatdropped as he began sweating... 'Oh... crap.'

Strangely enough, the people of New York all shrugged their shoulders and continued their activities, the nearby police sighed and called for someone to pick up the body. The woman who screamed sweatdropped heavily.

Ranma sneaked back into his hotel as no one watched.

* * *

May the Kami have mercy on the pedestrian nearest to Ranma, because he needs medical attention.

* * *

Author rants:

Updated and Edited 12/28/09

Hm... Let see... what did I change about this chapter...

Well, no new characters were introduced in this chapter... oh, except for Blaze, but I got another chapter for his character explanation.

Hm, I changed some minor things in this chapter, and changed some of the scenes. Once again, I added more backstory and character thoughts to the Neriman Residents, Ranma is slightly more vindictive, yet sane in this chapter...

Changed the fight scene and the fight as well to a more canon approach to DJ: FIGHT for NY, after I did some more research.

I don't know why I let that detective live for no apparent reason in the last write up... probably because of comedy factor, but I moved that below for a better scene that made sense.

Another chapter, another finished rewrite...

I'll see you guys next week, any questions, don't be afraid to ask, leave a review please...

Also, if you haven't seen it before Christmas, check out my newest little mini-side stories. Fight for Life: Shorts.

Until next week...

-Chaumiester...


	4. Chapter 3: Another Girlfriend?

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

"...." Speech  
"_...."_ Telepathic thoughts  
'.....' Thought  
&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English  
(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations  
(.....) Machine or Electronics  
....... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 3 of:

Fight For Life: True Chaos Style

Chapter 3 – Another Girlfriend?

* * *

In the city that never sleeps, slept a certain pigtail man who slumbered almost silently as if he was not part of the living. However, his slow breaths, and barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest reassured everyone of his living status. Though many would dispute the claim.

As Ranma slept, the limiters he wore glowed darkly as the etched in lines begin to slightly hum with light. Unknown to the pigtail soldier, the limiters he wore began... an change... an evolution. The limiters flared as they detected the restraints in Ranma's mind, soul, and blood. Without further ado, almost mercilessly, they snapped the restraints and limiter blocks on the three. An old power started reviving within him as he noticeably twitched in his sleep. Ranma's biological fluid, his DNA, release its binds and mutated to a new form.... it's original form. The new blood start to multiply, and begin circulating though his body.

Ranma's Ki began a strange metamorphosis, and evolved into something else, similar but different. His soul though thoroughly tainted with darkness and corruption, became even more pure in form, a corruption and purity mixed tightly together, creating perfect, glorious.... Chaos.

Ranma's soul, mind, and blood, unconsciously embrace the change. The limiters glowed once again before returning to it's more natural state. Ranma slept, not even noticing the change, but felt wholly more comfortable.

* * *

Ranma yawned as he rose from his bed, he glanced at his clock which displayed: 8:34 AM. "Man what a night," Ranma yawned. He got out of bed and dressed quickly, and quickly performed his routine kata exercise. Ranma finish his kata and then raided his mini fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water, and chugged it down. Finished with his morning preparations, he walked toward his door and was about to leave. As he reached out for the handle, a sudden beeping interrupted him.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Ranma looked down at himself, 'Where the hell's that noise coming from,' Ranma patted down his body for any foreign objects. 'Oh yeah, my cell phone,' he figuratively snapped his mental fingers, he reached toward his pocket, but then stopped as a revelation appeared to him.

"Wait! I don't own a cell phone? Or I do own one, but didn't I leave it in Japan?" Ranma frowned in thought as he tried to recollect his memories.

"Eh, whatever," Ranma shrugged as he reached into his pocket and pulled out.... a Sidekick Messenger?

'I definitely don't remember buying a Sidekick,' Ranma mentally informed himself. Confused either way, he flipped open the hand held messenger and saw two messages already waiting for him. Ranma curiously opened up one of the messages, as he did a voice recorder started:

(Yo, General Chaos, its me, D-Mob. Right now you're probably asking yourself 'When did I get a Sidekick?' Well last night, I forgot to give this to you, so I had one of my boys slip it into your jacket when you were fighting House. This will let me reach you anytime I want to inform you of any fights I need you in. That's all, later.)

Ranma nodded in understanding, then he checked the next message:

(Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, since you're new, you can fight only fight in some of the clubs, but as word spreads around of your skill, other clubs will let you join in and fight.)

Ranma nodded his head in understanding, "Okay, I guess," he slipped the sidekick into his jacket and exited the room.

"I asked the receptionist and she said that there's a guest name Ranma on this floor." a familiar voice appeared from down the hole. Ranma snapped his head towards the voice and spotted Satoshi, along with the others, walking towards his room.

"Shit!" Ranma cursed and entered his room again. He slammed the door behind him and looked around his room for a possible escape route. Ranma looked to the window and ran up to it, he looked down to see how many stories up he was. Ranma shook his head, "Will cause too much of a commotion," he stated as he reexamined his room again.

KNOCK!! KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

There was a knock at his door, and he began sweating. Ranma looked away from the door and suddenly his eyes landed on a vent hidden behind a cabinet.

"Hmmm," Ranma rubbed his chin in thought.

* * *

Phil was like any normal person that lived in New York, he had seen a lot of weird things in his stay here. He had seen a guy rant about aliens for the last twelve years, he had seen people commit suicide by jumping off the tall buildings in the city, he had seen two lesbians break up, then make up with each other 10 minutes later, he had seen a fat guy eat himself to death once. So all in all, it was a pretty eventful life.

Phil walked down a sidewalk, a coffee cup in one hand, while reading a newspaper with the other hand. It was a peaceful day, which was rather... strange.

CLANG!!

A vent cover landed at his feet and Phil blinked in surprise.

Suddenly a body fell out after the vent and landed on it's two feet.

"Phew, that was a close one," the body said as it began dusting itself off. Phil blinked as he examined the man in front of him.

The man was of an asian ethnicity, he was wearing dark clothes with black boots and a dark blue denim jacket. He looked around, and spotted Phil, "You didn't see ANYTHING!!," he warned angrily and quickly disappeared down the sidewalk.

Phil stared after him, 'Well, that's the first time I've been threatened. I need a drink,' Phil sighed as he threw away his coffee and made a beeline towards a bar.

* * *

Ranma walked briskly down the sidewalk, he glanced around suspiciously in a paranoid manner until he came upon a café. Ranma released his slight paranoia and sat down, he ordered some tea and begin to organize his thoughts.

Ironically, the café was the same one from yesterday, but Ranma didn't pay too much attention to the details, such as that the waitress was the same one from yesterday, or that there was a huge banner on the roof saying: "WELCOME SUPERMODELS OF U.S.A."

Ranma stared at his arm, he frowned in thought as he began organizing plans for his situation. 'Hmmm, it seems that I can't avoid the guys anymore, might as well meet up will them sooner or later.... Or move to a different hotel. Mental note: I shouldn't use too much of my skills in front of these people.' Ranma concluded.

Ranma thinking brought his sight down to his arm where his bracer and his TSMOCS were located. 'Now what to do to pass the time,' Ranma thought as he rubbed his chin, 'Should get hammered? Nah, its too early. Should I contact my gang? Nah, too lazy.'

A minute later, Ranma snapped his fingers, 'I might as well customize my TSMOCS, I have nothing better to do anyway.' Ranma shrugged in agreement. He looked around to make sure no one was looking, as soon as he was in the clear, a semi-transparent laptop appeared on his table, and he started typing away.

As Ranma typed, he didn't notice that most of the female in the vicinity were giving multiple side glances... or that some were drooling and licking their lips sensually. Or probably the most important aspect, most of them were wearing very daring clothing.... or if you could call it clothing with the amount of skin being shown.

Ranma didn't notice anything as his attention was focused solely on the laptop, 'Let's see, I should put a timer for my Blood Lust/Berserker Mode,' Ranma frowned in contemplation, 'Don't want to go bat shit psycho and start killing everyone, unless I control it.'

As Ranma was preoccupied with his thoughts, a black van pulled up harshly next to the café. Suddenly, ten men armed with sawed-off shotguns, Kalashnikov AK- 47 assault rifles, and Glock 17's came out. They held up their firearms and yelled, "Everyone to the middle of the café, or ya'll get shot!"

The models screamed and followed the gunman's order, Ranma on the other hand ignored everything and was searching the memory vault in his head.

* * *

Flashback - 5½ years ago - During the Tech War - India

* * *

Bullets whizzed by and bounced off the charred metal, an American soldier, a Private, tried to run for it. But before he could take another step, his head exploded in a gory fashion and his lifeless body fell to the ground, a sniper had got him.

Ranma was taking cover behind a partially destroyed tank, his clothes, a standard army uniform, were ripped up in several places. The left sleeve, was burned and charred off. His right arm was bleeding, his face was covered in dirt and some specs of blood, he was holding a H&K G3 assault rifle in his hands. A comrade soldier laid dead on his right, extensive blood lost, another comrade laid to his left, holding her arm which was bleeding furiously.

"Dammit, someone call back up!!" Ranma yelled as he tied a makeshift bandage on the bleeding female soldier's arm.

"I'm trying Lt. Chaos!! But there's too much damn interference!!" the radio man yelled and went back to the radio.

"What should we do Lieutenant!!" a private hiding behind a upturned humvee yelled at him.

Ranma looked around quickly, summarizing the situation, he then turned to the private. "Fortify our defenses, move the wounded to the rear, gather up any ammo and anybody that can still fight!!! Keep returning fire until we can get some damn reinforcements!!!" Ranma ordered, the private nodded and ran off to carry out Ranma's orders.

"Shouldn't we retreat!!" an unidentified voice yelled out.

"We can't!! They blew out the bridge behind us, and there's nothing but land mines surrounding us!! The only way we can go is the one filled with enemies trying to kill us!!" Ranma shouted in explanation.

Ranma gritted his teeth as he blind fired five rounds off the side of the destroyed vehicle, hoping they would hit someone. Ranma surveyed his company and growled, 'This was suppose to be a goddamn simple escort mission!!!' he thought angrily, now half his company was KIA, the rest were wounded, including him. They were low on ammunition, even with his special abilities, he couldn't do anything without getting heavily wounded. The firing slowed down a bit and Ranma took advantage of the situation, he unhooked a grenade from his vest and pulled the pin. He stood and threw it, then ducked again as the firing increased on his position.

The grenade detonated loudly and was followed by some screams, before the sound of gunfire soon filled the air again. Ranma peeked over the side again with his weapon and pulled the trigger.

"CLICK" "CLICK" "CLICK" "CLICK"

Ranma blinked, and ducked back into his position again, "Damn, I'm out," Ranma said to no one as he searched his pockets for a spare clip. As luck would have it, he didn't have a spare clip, "Crap!!!" Ranma looked at his empty weapon, "Might as well make use of it."

Ranma stood up and threw the rifle with all this strength at the enemy before ducking down, the rifle traveled at amazing speed and struck an enemy soldier's back, shattering his spine, killing him instantly and making him drop a crate.

* * *

The enemy officer looked on at the destruction with a gleam in his eyes, "Private!!" he yelled, a soldier with a little notebook ran up to him, "Record everything I say, and then I want you to document it." The soldier nodded vigorously and opened the notebook.

The officer put his fist to his mouth and cleared it, "Ahemm. Today is a grand day for me, Mertin Kalazys, for today I have utterly destroyed our enemy. They hide and cower while we hunt them down, and why, some ask. Because they are nothing more then cowards and untrained misfits!!" Mertin grinned triumphantly, "At this rate, everyone of them will die by our hands, and the world shall know of their dismal failure!!!"

Right at that moment, a soldier carrying a large crate of flamethrower fuel was running near them. When suddenly he was struck in the back with a rifle, thrown from the enemy's direction. It shattered his spine, killing him and making him drop the fuel by a nearby flame. The flames heated the container, which heated the fuel, which caused pressure to build up in the container. A second later, the container along with the fuel exploded, the flames spread and caught fire to a ammunition crate, heating up the 5.56x45mm bullets. And then, you guessed it, the bullets shot off, ricocheting off some objects and killing some nearby soldiers. Ironically, one bullet ricocheted off a jeep and shot through Mertin Kalazys's head killing him instantly.

The private looked at the dead body of his superior and sweatdropped, "Damn, it's true what they say, Irony's a bitch," the Private exclaimed. Seconds after his officer died, a bullet lodged itself into his lungs making him die a painful death.

* * *

Ranma peeked and saw what happened when he threw his assault rifle at them, "Whoa, karmas a bitch," Ranma muttered and ducked back. He searched his body for the weapons he had left, "Lets see, my Prototype Desert Dragon handgun with one clip left and a combat knife," Ranma loaded his handgun, "Okay, I can do this, it's a little difficult, but I can do it," Ranma held his gun in a ready position, ready to fire at the enemy.

"Lieutenant Chaos!! RPG SIR!!!" a voice yelled to his right. Distracted by the voice, Ranma tried to do two things at once. He tired to step out and fire, while also trying to turn his head to the right and brace himself. The result was him tripping and falling, while being tackled by a fellow soldier. A RPG, two minutes later, flew above them.

Now Ranma would have appreciated the save, if the RPG was 'actually' going to hit him or his position; not fly and miss him by six feet above his head. Then there was the fact that when he was tackled, his gun went flying out of his hand and was carried away by the RPG.

"Hey, my gun!!" Ranma yelled as saw his gun fly away from him.

"Are you, okay Ranma??" a soft and slightly high pitched voice said from his waist.

Ranma looked down, to see that it was his unofficial girlfriend, Clarin Aalot, a slim and athletic german girl. She had blond hair, green eyes, a light tan, and stood at 5'4''. Although he thought they were just friends, she thought differently, and would always follow him like a puppy, even though he protested against it.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Ranma retorted, "But now we're all going to die." Ranma watched as the RPG flew higher, and exploded, "There goes my favorite gun....... DAMMIT!! Now I have to make another one!" Ranma yelled angrily.

Clarin looked at him questioningly.

* * *

The gun in question, was flying higher and higher with the RPG, until the RPG exploded and threw the gun farther. The gun flew and landed on an American transport plane, which carried wounded and injured troops back to the nearest hospital, which was in China.

As the plane flew, the gun went with it, and they traveled all the way to China. A few hours later, the plane begun to land, but then it was hit with a hellfire missile from a Mi-24, the plane's tail had been blown off and the plane was struggling to land without too much damage.

The Mi-24 let fly two more hellfire missiles, one destroyed the plane and the other one, somehow flew and hooked the gun in one of its fins. The missile flew higher and higher into the stratosphere, where the missile finally exploded, sending the gun further off, the gun flew for a bit then began descending towards Japan.

The gun fell and picked up speed, and headed into a small district of Tokyo, called Juuban, where 10 magical girls wearing very very very short fuku's, were fighting a few youma, who were threatening their future. A green haired senshi, fired off a blast and missed one of the youma. Instead it hit the falling gun and threw it towards another district known as Nerima.

Ranma's gun flew and finally landed... on a thug's head.

* * *

Kasumi backed up and pressed her back against the brick wall, she looked around fearfully, eight thugs surrounded her. She was on the verge of crying, for the first time in her life, she felt fear, she was scared, there was no one to protect her.... there was no Ranma.

She went shopping that morning for groceries, so she could prepare dinner since they had ran out of supplies. Money was tight, so she went to only buy the essentials, but as she walked home down the empty street, she was grabbed and pushed into a alley.

The thugs surrounded her and came closer, "I-I-I don't have any money for y-you," Kasumi stuttered as she gripped her purse.

The leader, apparently the one in front, grinned maliciously at her, "Oh we don't want any money, but there is something else..." His eyes roamed up and down her body, "you can offer. If you catch my drift." he grinned carnally.

Kasumi hugged her purse to her chest fearfully, she closed her eyes as tears ran down her face, "Ranma...." she whispered. There was no hope, she was about to get raped, no one could help her, 'Ranma....help me...' she prayed.

* * *

Ranma sneezed as he tried to get Clarin off him, suddenly he felt depressed and angry suddenly, but he shook it off.

* * *

"CLANNGG!!"

Kasumi looked up as she heard the sound of something metal hit something softer, a black object, bounced off one of the heads of the thugs and landed into Kasumi's open hands. The thugs' and Kasumi's eyes widen as they saw what was now in her possession: a handgun.

Kasumi looked at the gun, then looked at the thugs. She raised the handgun and pointed the end point at them. Her hands shaking like a leaf at the thought of such a dangerous weapon in her hands.

The thug who was hit with the weapon, was now on the ground unconscious, the thug next to him looked at Kasumi and his eyes widen in surprise at what Kasumi was holding. "Wait a minute?! Where the hell did she get that gun from?" the thug leader yelled.

"I think god gave it to her," the thug next to the leader announced, all his friends looked at him, "Either that or I'm really tripping balls right now."

Kasumi looked at the gun in wonder, 'Where did this gun come from?' she pondered.

"F#&k it!! Lets get her!! She probably doesn't even know how to use it," the big burly thug on the right exclaimed as the others agreed and tried to rush her.

Kasumi screamed and accidentally pulled the trigger.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!!!" BLAM!!!!!!

The thugs froze in their tracks as the gun went off. "Holy Crap," the big burly thug spoke, "That's a .50 caliber MAGNUM.... loaded with Armor Piercing ammunition."

His friends looked at him questioningly, "Wait, how do you know that?" one of them asked. "Well, one: I used to be in the army, and two: there is a big ass hole in my chest." Indeed there was a hole on his chest, one where you could put your hand in, and see it come through the other side.

"Ooohh," The others mouthed in unison, "So you're going to die aren't you." The leader said, making it a statement, not a question.

"Yep. Probably." the big thug answered.

"So... should we run?"

"It's a good idea, so yeah," the big thug replied again. The others nodded and gave a final fearful looked at Kasumi before running. The big thug turned and looked at Kasumi, "Just to let you know... I hate you." he stated and dropped to the ground in a large pool of his own blood.

Kasumi sweatdropped at the sight, then looked back the gun, it was pure jet black and had the initials R.Y.C. etched into the side in silver. She stared at the gun for the next few minutes, then she hid it in her purse and started for home.

* * *

Ranma pushed Clarin off of him and took cover next to the shattered tank, he grabbed his combat knife again, "Alright new plan, I jump out there all suicidal like, dodge or catch the automatic gunfire, and stab all the enemy soldiers to death. Yeah that's a good plan, It's going to be a little bit more difficult, but I can do it." Ranma assured himself, but then he stared blankly at the ground.

'WAIT A MINUTE!! That's a retarded plan,' Ranma yelled inwardly and started scratching his head furiously in thought. 'A good plan.... a good plan.... a good plan!' Ranma chanted in his head. Ranma gritted his teeth in anger, "AAAARRRGGGGHH!! I can't think of a good plan."

Clarin crawled towards him, her right arm was bleeding, there was dirt covering parts of her face, her clothes were tattered, but other wise okay. All in all, she was in okay shape, she crouched next to Ranma, "So what's the plan, lover?" She asked as she checked to see if Ranma was wounded.

Ranma glared at her, and held up two fingers, "One: I can't think of a good plan right now," he answered, and brought one finger down, "And two: I'm not your lover!!" He roared and brought the other finger down. Ranma looked back at the enemy position, there was several RPD's, a few heavy infantry, and the rest were light infantry carrying H&K G36's, and AK-74's.

"Alright," Ranma muttered rubbing his hand together, 'Time to bring out the heavy Martial Arts,' he concluded. "Hey Clarin," Ranma spoke without looking at her, "What are you packing right now."

Clarin was tying a bandage on her arm when Ranma asked abruptly, "Well.... I'm wearing blue panties, and a C-cup br-."

Ranma facefaulted.

"No! Not what your wearing, what kinds of weapon do you have!!" Ranma interrupted as he got back up.

Clarin blushed heavily, "Uuuhhh.... well... I ran out of ammo for my gun already, and all I have left is this flash grenade." Ranma whipped back to his position next to Clarin.

"I'm gonna borrow this 'kay?" Ranma's hand whipped out and took the grenade before Clarin could answer. Ranma crouched near the corner of the destroyed tank, priming the grenade. His new plan was safer then his earlier plans. A 'bit' safer, still mostly suicidal though. Clarin frowned at him and started tending the wounded soldier lying beside her.

A soldier lying on the ground next to Clarin was having a mental breakdown, he was really afraid to die. Well, actually lets make it a phobic fear of dying, but then again, what normal human didn't have that nowadays. He was a new guy, a private by all rights, he was sweating profusely, he already abandon firing his weapon, and helping his comrades for lying in a prone position and crying.

"I can't take this anymore!! I don't want to die here!!" he yelled as he jumped up and ran towards the enemy. Clarin looked up from the wounded soldier she was tending, just in time to see the soldier running towards the front lines.

"Hey!! Stop!! Get back here!!" she exclaimed and sprinted after the soldier.

The soldier stopped near the destroyed tank and raised both his arms in surrender, Clarin reached him a few seconds later, "I surrender!!" the soldier proclaimed loudly. The enemy soldiers ignored his plea and laid most of the fire on the soldier in clear view. Clarin reached the soldier and tried to pull him out of the way, but it was too late, soon his body was twitching erratically as bullets entered and exited him.

Clarin tried to evade the fire, but she wasn't so lucky, a single bullet tore through her chest. As it exited, a spew of blood came out. Ranma's eyes widen in surprise and shock, as he watched his friend fall in front of him. "CLARIN!!" Ranma screamed, he caught her body before she hit the ground and started dragging her out of the line of fire.

Ranma held her hand and was staring worriedly at her, his face was pale, Clarin, one of his friends was injured and badly too. "Clarin!! You're goin' to be alright. Just hold the f&#k on!!" he screamed, and started looking around. "MEDIC!! MEDIC!! WHERE THE F&#K IS THE MEDIC!!" Ranma looked back at the wound, his face lost more of its color, the bullet had tore through several of the vital organs. Her pulse was slowing rapidly. However, despite it's futility, Ranma tore open Clarin's shirt and started applying pressure to the wound. However, blood continued to bleed out.

Ranma grinded his teeth as he saw the implications of the wounds, Clarin was going to die, another one of his friends was going to die... again. "Ranma," a soft voice called to him, Ranma turned his head to look at Clarin, a lot of the blood has drained out of her face, her chest continued bleeding.

"It's... okay Ranma..." she spoke slowly, Ranma clung to every word, "...this was going... to happen eventually... its war...... after all," tears streamed down her pale face, "Ranma please.... promise me... something....." Clarin asked softly, Ranma nodded slowly. "Don't die..... please don't di-" Clarin's hand fell limp, her pulse disappeared. Ranma laid her body down, his body trembled violently, "I promise...Clarin...I won't die." Ranma muttered darkly.

This was his fault, if he hadn't been holding back! He was trained for situations like these, yet he held back because he wanted the rush of adrenaline. HE was one of the few, He was one of ELITE!! His eyes started to turn dark red, like blood, a jet black aura surrounded him, he squeezed his eyes shut. Ranma's platoon, or the ones who were still alive, stopped doing what they were doing and stared at their comrade, Ranma.

A voice...

A very menacing voice echoed in his mind, "Let it go.... Let it ALL go..." the menacing voice chuckled maliciously.

Ranma's eyes snapped open as two red irises glared out. He jumped into the air towards the enemy soldiers and an inhumane growl protruded from his thought.

The enemy soldiers raised their weapons and opened fire. Bullets pierced his body, but Ranma ignored the pain, he pointed his palms towards them.

"_Artillery Battalion Lv. 3: Gamma Wave!!"_ Ranma yelled and seventy-five concentrated Ki blast assaulted the enemy, explosions riddled the area.

Most of the soldiers tried to run, but were hit by the blast and shrapnel, killing them and dropping them like flies. The soldiers who escaped the blast were retreating in fear. Ranma landed amongst the destruction, he pointed his index and middle finger and swung his arm in an horizontal arc. _"Blood Angel Lv.3: Blood Blades," _twenty vacuum blades flew out and cut down some of the fleeing soldiers, blood was flying everywhere.

Ranma sprinted after the retreating soldiers, "RRRRAAAAAAAAARRRR!!!" Ranma roared and grabbed the nearest soldier he caught up to. Ranma tore off the soldier's arm, the soldier screamed in pain as blood sprayed off his severed arm, Ranma grabbed his head and snapped it, the soldier fell down limply. As he fell, Ranma grabbed the AK-74 he was holding and relieved it from the dead soldier.

Ranma's comrades stared at him in fear and awe, as they watch the beginning of the massacre.

Ranma closed the distance between the retreating soldiers, he slammed the butt of the rifle into a soldier's back shoulder, slamming him into the ground. Ranma then stomped his foot on the soldier's trapezius muscle region of his neck. He then delivered the coup de grâce, as the blow to the neck didn't kill him, but when Ranma sprayed an entire magazine of bullets into his unprotected back, that was what probably killed him. He glared up at the remaining soldiers as both of his hands grew dark red with cackling back electricity forming around them.

"SEE YOU IN HELL! YOU SONS OF BITCHES!!"

Soon body parts and blood flew everywhere as the massacred continued. Ranma was covered head to toe with blood, dead bodies laid around him. Ranma's blood red irises glared at the remaining soldiers. The enemy soldiers stared at him, their eyes were filled with fear. Ranma roared and sprinted toward them. The enemy soldiers' eyes widen in fear as they saw their approaching doom sprinting towards them. Screams pierced the air as blood continued to fly.

Ranma dropped a bloody torso as he glared at the remaining soldiers retreating through the foliage. He raised his bloody palm into the air, _"Daisy Extermination Lv. 2: Nature's Death,"_ he growled and a orb of flame shot out into the foliage. Before everyone's eyes, they watched as the forest in front of them explode into a scorching inferno.

Ranma's comrades and friends stood motionless, fear instilled in all of them.

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Ranma shook his head a bit at the memories, 'That was a scary moment,' Ranma grimaced.

Ranma blinked as he finally notice something was off. There was a lot of screaming and sobbing women in the middle of the café, several live T.V. crews and vans surrounded the café. There was also lots of police officers and SWAT teams surrounding the café, and finally there was a man wearing a ski mask holding a AK- 47 aiming it at his face.

"Hey dumbass, didn't you hear us!!" the man with the weapon growled at him, "Get to the middle of the café, or I'll shoot ya' in face!"

Ranma looked at him with a bored expression, 'That's the best they got, I've seen more emotion from a hamster. Lets see how much heat they're packing though,' Ranma looked past the stranger and surveyed the background, Eight gunman with some assault weapons and handguns,' Ranma turned his head a bit and saw another gunman yelling at the officers and cameras.

'Hhmm... he seems to be the leader.... feh, these guys aren't that much of a threat.' Ranma looked back at the armed gunman with a cool expression, "Now what again?" Ranma asked, not in the least bit worried that there was a gun pointed at his face.

The armed gunman was getting pissed off, "Get to the middle of the café!!" he roared. At this point, the rest of the gunman, the police, the SWAT teams, the News van, and the hostages were staring at the commotion in curiosity.

Ranma stared at him, "Do I have to?" Ranma asked, mildly confused at what the gunman was trying to accomplish by making him go to the middle of the café.

The gunman facefaulted, the other gunmen and the law enforcement sweatdropped. He jumped back up and yelled at Ranma, "YES!! You have too."

Ranma stared at him, then looked at his tea, "Can I finish my tea first," Ranma asked once again to annoy the gunman.

The gunman banged his head on his gun repeatedly, everybody in the vicinity sweatdropped. The gunman stopped banging his head, "NO!!" he growled.

Ranma almost sighed in pity, he came here to get tea, not get bossed around by some guy with a gun, Ranma stood up forcefully making his chair slid back. The gunman looked a bit relieved and opened his mouth to say something, but before anything came out, Ranma introduced his fist to the gunman's face.

POW!!!

The gunman didn't even see Ranma move his hand and now he was flying backwards. Before he could fly away, Ranma grabbed his ankle and pulled the gunman towards him. He whipped his arm up making the gunman's head fly towards the ground. Ranma, almost savagely, soccer kicked the man's head forward. Knocking him out and possibly killing him. The gunmen raised their weapons at him, but Ranma grin crazily as he sprinted towards them. Ranma punched another gunman before he could aim his weapon, Ranma grabbed the falling gunman's leg in a crouched position and swung him around, knocking all the others down.

Ranma then swung him up and slammed him hard into the ground, making a small depression. One of the gunman managed to stand up before his friends could, and tried to aim his gun at Ranma. Ranma smirked as he grabbed the gun by the barrel and pulled him forward. Ranma punched him in the stomach, then forced him to his knees. As the rest of the gunmen got up, Ranma grabbed the kneeling gunman's head and used it as a base as he swung around in a circle, kicking each of the gunman down.

On his return trip, Ranma pulled his arms, pulling him to the gunman. Ranma kneed the gunman in the chin making him fly back. One gunman and the only one that was still conscious, abandon shooting Ranma, and in a fit of anger, threw a haymaker punch at him. Ranma grabbed the haymaker and snapped his arm backwards, the gunman screamed in pain, Ranma grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the concrete ground.

Ranma, using the new move he made up yesterday, used the gunman's head as a base as he swung up. Using his momentum, he slammed his knee right into the gunman's head, "WHHHAAAAMMM." The gunman's body rolled across the ground, out cold, as blood streamed out of his mouth and nose.

BANG!!

A gun went off, Ranma whipped his head at the sound. Suddenly his head jerked back and Ranma fell backwards. The hostages gasped and screamed, the law enforcement raised their weapons, the news reporters stared in awe, and the leader of the gunman sneered.

The gunman's sneered died a slow painful death as Ranma flipped backwards in his fall and landed in a crouch. He stood up and gazed at the leader. Ranma turned his head to the left and spit out the bullet he caught in his mouth.

CLINK...... CLINK CLINK CLINK!!

The .45 caliber round bounced around on the ground.

Everybody stared in morbid fascination, Ranma stared at the leader with a raised eyebrow, as if daring him to try something The gunman looked around, his gang members were out cold, he was surrounded by police, and the guy in front of him, just caught a bullet in his mouth, and beat the crap out of his crew in a few minutes.

The gunman had only one possible option left, and he took it. He laid his gun on the ground, then laid on the ground himself, pretending he was dead. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight.

Ranma looked around, he spotted the café manager cowering behind a fallen table, Ranma walked up to him and pulled out a ten dollar bill, "This'll cover the tea, right?" Ranma asked, handing him the money.

"It's o-o-on the h-h-house," he stuttered.

Ranma blinked, then shrugged, "Okay. Thanks," Ranma turned around and started walking toward his vehicle. The crowd parted to let him through, Ranma entered his SUV and drove off.

Everybody stared at the hero leaving the area, one of the models looked to her friend, "I think I found my soul mate," she declared, her friend look at her in shock.

"Your soul mate?! I saw him first, so rightfully he belongs to me."

Another model from the back spoke up, "I got first dibs."

Soon, many of the models were fighting, with the occasional hair pulling, scratching, and biting.

Yep, an all out classic cat fight.

One of the reporters looked to her camera man, "Did you get that all on film?" she asked excitedly. The camera man looked at her offended.

"Of course I did, it's right-" The camera man opened the removable video pocket and found... nothing, "-not here..... oops?" The female reporter visibly popped an vein as she glared venomously at him.

"Over three hundred crimes per day in the city of New York. We are at the most amazing and almost impossible one!!! And you forget the tape!!" she shouted at him.

The camera man looked nervously at her as he stammered, "B-b-but I remembered inserting it in there this morning!"

Suddenly there was a screech of wheels grinding on pavement as everyone looked up. Ranma popped his head out of the window and yelled, "That's what she said!!" Then suddenly sped away again.

Everyone sweatdropped.

The reporter turned back to her camera man, but before she could yell at her camera man again, a shout came from another part of the crowd, "Hey! My tapes are missing!"

"Hey, what the hell!! Mine's missing too!!"

"Where the hell are my tapes!!"

"My CD's are gone!"

Soon all the news teams were shouting in confusion at their missing tapes. The law enforcements looked on with amusement, a SWAT member turned to his friend "It's a good thing all our vehicles have cameras on them." His friend grinned until a voice interrupted them.

"Hey!! What the f&#k!! Our cameras are missing," the two SWAT members turned and looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Irony....." he asked his friend.

"No...." he answered back.

"Coincidence......" he asked again.

"Never...." he answered, staring at his friend.

"Karma...." he asked again.

"My Ass......" he answered, frowning.

"Homosexuals.......?" he asked again with a little confidence in his voice.

His friend looked at him then turned and stared at all their vehicles that were missing their cameras. "Like your mother?"

* * *

Meanwhile.......

Ranma drove down a street, not looking for anything particular. Soon a bar crossed his line of vision, 'Hmmmm, I never got to finish configuring my TSMOCS, might as well stop here and finish it. Heh, might as well get a drink or two..... hundred... ish.' Ranma nodded with a grin.

He turned sharply and parked parallel. Ranma exit his car and looked up at the sign of the bar, 'Huh, _'The Drunk Kite'_. Now where have I heard that name before? Eh, probably not important.' Ranma shrugged and walked into the bar.

As he made his way towards the bar, he saw a public trashcan in front of the establishment, he looked around to see if anybody was watching. Seeing nobody, Ranma pulled out several dozen cameras, tapes, and disks from his subspace. Ranma made a small black flame appeared by focusing his Ki. Soon the cameras, tapes, and disks were enveloped in a black flame and were turned to ash, Ranma watched as the ashes poured themselves into the trashcan. He shook off the last of the dust and continued into the bar.

He entered the bar and took a seat near the exit, Ranma surveyed the bar from his position. It was relatively clean, the bartender looked to be of Japanese ethnicity, he looked to be at least in his late 20's. He had messy black hair with purple eyes, he stood at 6'1'' and was lightly muscled. There was some couples and other people sitting in the bar talking among themselves, it look to be a nice and secluded place.

'Perfect,' Ranma thought.

While no one was looking, Ranma made a laptop version of the TSMOCS appear and started typing rapidly, minutes later a clock appeared on the laptop, 'That should be right,' Ranma thought, looking at the count down clock, '79 years, 11 months, 3 weeks, 12 days, 15 hours, 37 minutes, and 45 seconds until my uncontrollable Blood Lust/Berserker Mode affects me again.'

Ranma started configuring and customizing the TSMOCS to his personal preferences. He customized everything from the wallpaper to the favorites bar. Ranma looked satisfied as he finish customizing his TSMOCS.

Ranma stared at the computer a bit before another idea came to him, 'I should put my kill count on here, every time I kill somebody or 'something,' my TSMOCS will count it up for me.' Ranma nodded his head and begin typing on the labtop. 'I think I lost count somewhere around 756,456,288....... yeah... somewhere around there.' Ranma sweatdropped. A few minutes later a very long number appeared across his TSMOCS, his original sweatdropped increased, threatening to weigh his head down.

'Now, I know I killed a lot of people and 'things' in the last eight years....... but... well damn. I can't believe I've killed over 4.5 billion people already.' Ranma looked around the bar to see if anyone was watching, he turned back to his TSMOCS. 'Let's see, there are thirteen billion people on earth, added with the people living in the space colonies, a total of one hundred billion or so.'

'Damn...... I've killed over 4 percent of the human population. Then again, not all of them were people, there were demons and some devils, an angel here and there. Lots of mutants, monsters, and undead. You know, now that I think about it, I did kill a LOT of zombies back then. Maybe that's why it's so high? Hm, maybe I should stop with the killing for a while? Eh, screw it, who's gonna care. Plus all the other things killed don't count into the human population.' Ranma thought with a grim smile.

Ranma closed down his TSMOCS, he stood up and walked towards the bar, he hailed the bartender over for a order, "Yo! Can I get the strongest drink here please?" Ranma asked.

The bartender blinked at him, suddenly he reached down from under the counter and pulled out a paper and pen. He walked up to Ranma and placed the paper and pen in front of him.

Ranma blinked as he stared at the paper. A contract? Ranma raised an eyebrow at the bartender, he shrugged and answered Ranma's unasked question, "It's a contract saying that you won't sue us if anything happens to you, after you drink the 'Hiro Special.'"

Ranma sighed as he skimmed the contract, it mostly said that he won't sue them if anything bad happens to him. He signed it after reading the whole contract, working for foreign governments and militaries had shown him to always make sure there weren't any weird loopholes in contracts or deals. Of course, there were also all the hit contracts and murder marks.

The bartender took the contract and brought out a large mug, then he brought out a rather large bottle with a sticker on it labeled: 'Hiro Special'. He poured the liquid contents into the mug, Ranma stared at the mug then he looked at the bartender, "Hey, what makes this... Hiro Special.... so special..... and dangerous?"

The bartender grinned in pride as he answered Ranmas' question with a strangely disturbing voice, "Hahahahahaha! The Hiro Special is dangerous because I invented it! The names Hiro Bakushu! Hahahahahahaha!" Ranma sweatdropped as Hiro continued his explanation, "The reason it's so special is because it is the strongest alcohol so far in America! A small sip could make a normal person inebriated beyond belief without hitting alcohol poisoning, but...." Hiro's voice soon fell and he looked crestfallen, "It has some.... side effects."

Ranma took the mug and took a sip, "Like what?" Ranma asked.

"Oh nothing much," Hiro waved off the subject, "Death, extreme loss of brain cells, acting scenes from Scarface, humping midgets, pretending to be a pimp, having crazy sex, talking like a mafia Godfather, doing crazy and impossible stunts, amnesia, spontaneously singing for no reason. Oh, and there's a small percentage that you might join a cult that worships beanie babies."

Ranma frowned as he looked around the room to see if his perception has changed from drinking. Nothing... Everything pretty much felt the same.

Ranma shrugged and looked back to Hiro, "Yo Hiro."

"Yeah?" Hiro answered, oblivious at his new friend's previous actions, but for some reason his senses were reminding him of a sense of familiarity to the person across him.... senses that were buried deep under layers of slow mental cognition and retrieval of memory.

"Give me thirty more of these 'Hiro Specials will'ya." Ranma ordered calmly, taking another sip of his drink.

Hiro shrugged "Yeah, sure." Hiro said and started taking out more mugs and 'Hiro Special' bottles. "By the way, I never got your name." Hiro said absently while preparing more of his special drink.

Ranma finished his drink and set it down, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and smiled at Hiro, "Ranma Yatoihei Chaos."

* * *

A few hours later....

* * *

Ranma woozily came out of the bar after thirty-one 'Hiro Specials'. Hiro was a little worried about him after seeing him drink thirty-one bottles of his strongest drink, and he was only a little 'woozy'. "Damn, that was a good drink," Ranma said to no one in particular. Out of curiosity, he brought up his TSMOCS and made it scan him to check his current health. The TSMOCS scanned Ranma's body and showed the percentages of Ranma's current health:

32 Percent Inebriated

12 Percent Aroused

5 Percent Blood Lust

51 Percent Sober

Ranma stared at the screen, 'Wow!' Ranma thought, 'I'm already 32 Percent drunk... but where the hell did the arousal come from, I mean, I kinda understand where the blood lust comes from. But the arousal just comes out of nowhere.' Ranma looked at his SUV, then out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted a Mercendes-Benz 2009 CL600 Coupe vehicle, in mint condition right next to his.

Ranma's eyes glinted evilly.

Ranma walked up to the Mercendes-Benz, he smashed open the window and quickly disabled the alarm before it went off due to the window. Ranma pulled the lock, he opened the door and entered the Benz. After seating himself comfortably, Ranma leaned underneath the wheel and pulled out some wires. He ripped the insulation open and started rubbing the wires together. The engine roared to life, Ranma smirked as he pulled the door closed. Ranma revved the engine for the hell of it, "Hahahahahahaha!" Ranma laughed evilly and pulled out of the parking lot, pushing the pedal hard and sped out of the lot.

Minutes later, Phil came out of the bar after a few hours of drinking, "AAhh, that's what I need. A few bottles of alcohol to cool the-" Phil halted in mid-sentence when he notice that his car was gone. There was some smashed glass on the ground where his car previously occupied. 'My Mercendes-Benz is gone!! Waaaaahhh, that car cost me 156,000 dollars and my third wife.'

Phil broke down in the middle of the street crying and sobbing. The people walking past him quickened their steps to get away from the sobbing man.

* * *

"YAAAAAAHOOOOO! BITCHES! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Ranma whooped in the mid air as the Mercendes-Benz jumped off the top of the building and landed on another roof of a building. Now one might ask; how did Ranma get a Mercendes-Benz on the top of a forty-five story building, or why was he doing incredibly risky, yet awesome stunts for no reason. Well, he is 32 percent drunk, he's a Ranma, that should explain everything.

Ranma veered the car to the left as he landed and pushed the engine harder, pushing the car to its highest speed. The Mercendes-Benz flew off the building and went through an office building.

Office workers screamed and jumped out of the way of the vehicle that crashed through the window. Ranma laughed as he knocked several desks, computers, and office walls down. "Yeah! You better run! Run bitches, ruuuuun!." Ranma laughed hysterically as he sped through the building.

Ranma busted out the other side of the building and started descending rapidly towards an abandon warehouse area. "I'm EVIL, bitches! EVIL!!" Ranma yelled outside as the car descended toward one of the empty warehouses.

A sudden thought came to Ranma as he fell toward the abandon warehouse, 'I should stop hanging out with Mat, Johnny, and.... all the other guys... Though now that I think about it, none of them kn-' Ranma's thought was process was cut short as the car crashed into one of the warehouses.

* * *

Inside the warehouse....

* * *

"Its been three days....." a young woman in her 20's muttered.

The young woman and some of her friends had been kidnapped, and have been interrogated by gang members for the last three days. The reason for this was because her brother worked for an opposing gang. So they kidnapped her for information and as a possible hostage.

"I'm sorry about this guys..... I... I didn't know my brother was in this deep," Lasae, the first woman to speak, spoke apologetically to her friends, her friends turn their heads to look at her.

"Don't worry about it, its not your fault," Jun, a woman to her left, said waving off the apology, "I've been in worse situations then this." Jun said as she struggled against the ropes. Lasae, the four other women, and man stared at her.

"You actually been in worse situations then being tied up, and question by arm men for three days?" Dave, the only man of the group and coincidentally Lasae's boyfriend, inquired while staring at her.

Before Jun could answer, Lisa, the woman next to Dave, chimed in, "Hey a sudden thought came to me you guys," Dave turned his head towards her. "If they keep us here for a few more days then kill us, we should do something we all enjoy before dying. And I have a idea of what to do."

"And what would that be?" Isabel, the woman next to Jun, asked looking over to Lisa

"Well, they'll probably throw all of us in a room later when they get tired of us, then kill us the next day. So since Dave is the only guy here, when they throw us in the room lets have an orgy."

Dave and Lasae's eyes bugged out, "Hell NO! He's my boyfriend!!" Lasae exclaimed.

Dave eyes widen in surprise, "Whoa, should we really be listening to the nymphomaniac at a time like this?!"

Lisa stuck her tongue out at him, "We're in a life and death situation here, if I'm gonna die, I want to at least die after sex!"

Ginaem, the final woman of the group, stared at them with a half-lidded stare, "Okay. Now that we have that understood, what were you saying Jun." she gave her nymphomaniac friend a half lidded glare.

Dave stopped glaring at Lisa and looked back at Jun, "Oh yeah! So you have actually been in worse situations then this?"

Jun looked at them sheepishly, "Well actually... no," Jun answered. Her friends, if they could, they would've facefaulted. "But I know someone who has been in worse."

"Oh and who would that be?" Isabel asked.

Jun sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "In the town I used to lived in, Nerima, there was a Martial Artist named Ranma Saotome." There was a longing look in her eyes, Dave didn't see it, but the girls did. "He was a very good Martial Artist, one of the best, he was cheerful, naive, prideful, honor bound, pure hearted, and caring person. He was a jerk sometimes, but in a good natured way." Jun's look turned to a grimace, "But the people that he knew abused him physically and emotionally for two years straight before he got tired of it and left."

"Sounds like you fell for him," Lasae grinned and nudged her friend, the other girls grinned to at her, Dave looked confused.

Jun grinned, "A better question is who didn't fall for him. When I was younger, about fourteen years old, he saved me from getting hit by a car and I feel obligated to pay him back. Plus he was quite a handsome guy, his firm muscles, cute pigtail, strong arms, and..." Jun started drooling, everybody sweatdropped.

"Heh, too bad he can't crash in here right now and save us," Ginaem grinned at her.

Jun smiled sheepishly at her friend, "Yeah.... too bad,"

CRAAAAAAAASSSSHH!!!!!!

Everybody whipped their heads at the sound of the noise, and their eyes widen in surprise. A Mercendes-Benz crashed through the roof and landed on a random thug killing him, the car spun in a circle and stopped. The Mercendes-Benz door popped open and out came....

* * *

Back to Ranma and his alcoholic rampage...

Ranma crashed through the roof as the inside of the warehouse became visible, Ranma saw a thug look up in surprise before he became one with the underside of the car, Ranma punched the car hard to the left and made it spin a full circle before it came to a stop.

After the car stopped, Ranma blinked and stared at the environment around him. Ranma couldn't help but notice that the car was still intact. "Wow, this car must have one hell of a safety rating."

After the car stopped spinning, gangsters and thugs immediately pulled out their illegal weapons of different sizes and begin firing on the car. Ranma ducked under the window as the hail of bullets. "Hell of a place to land." Ranma chuckled as he reached around in his subspace. "Then again, this is what I came to the U.S. for, chaos and conflict." He pulled out a Shipunov GShG-7.62 four barreled rotary machine gun, a soviet minigun. Though it was a cut down and compact variant of the weapon. Ranma kicked the door open and jumped out with the minigun. Everybody stared at him with surprise as he jumped out, especially one of the hostages in the back. Ranma grinned and started up the minigun, "Say hello to my little friend!!" Ranma said in a slightly slurred voice.

WWWWHHHHRRRRRR!!! The gun started rotating, and the Scarface scene reenacted with an asian man and a minigun began.

RATATATATATATATATATA!!!!

The gang members tried to run but the 7.62x54mmR rounds tore right through them. Ranma seeing six hostages in the back avoided hitting them.... too much. "Run!" a gang member yelled, "Run guys! Ru-" Ranma aimed the heavy machine gun in his direction and it severed his legs from his torso.

"That's right! You want to play rough!! Let's play rough!!" Ranma yelled, laughing as he wildly shot the place up.

The gang members that ran, were cut down by 7.62x54mmR fire, the gang members that tried to hide, were riddled with bullet wounds, the gang members who tried to fight back, were twitching erratically on the ground and laying in a pool of their own blood. All the hippies that were stoned and hidden some where in the warehouse, were now on the ground covered in blood, pot, and bad song lyrics written by them. Fat guys who were hiding in the warehouse eating potato chips, were now eating potato chips in hell.

Ranma lifted his finger off the trigger for a while to admire the destruction around him, but like all good things, they came to an end. Ranma's buzz was gone when he released the trigger and he regained his senses.

"Aw crap," Ranma groaned as he put his minigun back in subspace, "I've lost my buzz....... but then again, maybe thats a good thing," Ranma sweatdropped as he stared at the destruction.

"Hey!! Help us!! Over here!" several voices yelled.

Ranma snapped his head towards the voices and saw the people tied up as hostages. Ranma shrugged his shoulders as to why they were tied up, he walked over to them and untied the ropes. While he was untying them, the woman with auburn hair was staring at him the whole time, Ranma shivered at her gaze.

Dave rubbed his arms at where the ropes were tighten, "Thanks man," Dave thanked heartily, "You saved our asses," 'Especially mine, who knows what that nymph would have done to me,' Dave thought to himself.

Ranma waved the thanks off, "Feh, no problem, it's what I do," Ranma said absently while untying the last person.

The other women thanked him, except the auburn colored hair girl, who was still gazing at him like he was imaginary. Ginaem looked at him suspiciously, "By the way...." she started, her eyes were roaming his body, searching for the weapon he just had.

"Where did you get that weapon from?" she asked, 'That minigun was Grade A military hardware, not something very easy to get through legal means.'

Ranma looked at her, "What minigun?" Ranma said a bit too innocently for her. Ginaem sweatdropped.

"The minigun you used to kill all the gang members," Ginaem said impatiently. Ranma whistled as if nothing happened.

"What are you taking about, they were all already dead when I got here," Ranma said as if he was actually believing what he was saying. In reality Ranma knew what she was talking about, but he was acting dumb so that she would give up, 'Crap, I forgot about the legal system here, Handguns, shotguns, and light machine guns only. No hardcore big ass guns,' Ranma sighed inwardly, 'I should have just stab all the bad guys to death in the first place... no wait, I should have burned them. Yeah that would have been a good idea.' Ranma thought smiling.

Everybody who heard his statement facefaulted, Ginaem picked herself up, "What the hell are you talking about, you killed them all," Ginaem yelled.

"Yeah!" everybody turned their heads to the new voice. A lone thug who had actually survived the attack, "You killed us all and you-"

Ranma pulled out a butterfly knife and threw it at a speed that the group couldn't see.

WWWWHHHHHHHHHTTTTT KATHUNK ACHG!!!

The thug never got to finish his sentence, a butterfly knife impaled itself between his eyes, he slumped and fell back down to the ground. Everybody, except Ranma, stared at the dead body for a minute before their minds registered to them that they were looking at a dead body. They looked at Ranma then back to the dead body, they looked at each other then back at Ranma.

"What...." Ranma asked, "I didn't kill him....... sort of. Anyway, back to your question, do you see a minigun anywhere?"

They stared at him then shrugged. "Well no... I guess you didn't have one." Ginaem said, 'I should forget this whole entire incident for the sanity of my mind.' she advised herself.

"My name's Ginaem Lefan." She introduced and then pointed behind her, "That's Dave, Isabel, Lasae, Lisa, and that's Jun."

'Hmmmmm, where have I seen this Jun girl before?' he thought silently to himself, either way he shrugged

"The name's Ranma." he introduced himself. Everybody froze when they heard his name, Jun squealed in delight, she sprinted towards him and gave him a hug/tackled.

"Whoa." Dave said absently, "Irony's a bitch." Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

'Yeah,' Ranma thought, 'Irony's being more of a bitch lately these days.... what the hell?'

* * *

In Heaven/Asgard.... whatever....

* * *

Karma looked at the door, fear was written all over his face, as of the late, his wife Irony, was more of a bitch then usual. He didn't know why, no one knew why. She was just constantly pissed off all the time and he was afraid to be in her presense.

When his wife was in a bad mood, she would exploded at the littlest things, and when she exploded, even the First Class Gods and Goddesses would run away.

And that is why Karma was so afraid, his wife's body language just read to him that she was in the mood, when she was in a bad mood and aroused at the same time. She was the man in bed, and he was her bitch, Karma cried, "Why God......Why!!" Karma cried louder, "Why does she have to be such a bitch!!"

The door busted open and out came Irony. She glared at him, "I heard that!!" She growled at him, and grabbed him by the scuff of the neck. "Now who's the bitch!!" She yelled as she started dragging him into the room.

"NNooooooo!!NO!!No!!" Karma cried as he was dragged by the neck to the room, he started trying to clawing his way out, but all was naught. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Karma screamed one last time before the door slammed close.

Thor and Loki stared at the scene with large sweatdrops, "I kinda feel sorry for him." Thor told Loki, Loki looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Don't be, what if that was you instead of him," Loki replied warningly.

Thor rubbed his chin in thought, "You're right.. " Thor agreed, "Screw him, let's go get hammered."

Loki nodded in agreement, "Right, lets go." Loki and Thor walked away quickly looking for the nearest bar with huge sweatdrops running down their heads.

* * *

Back to Ranma

Ranma looked down at the woman that was hugging him tightly, he started squirming under the gazes of the other girls. "Wow so you're Ranma," Lisa said in awe, "We were just talking about you."

It is a good thing Ranma didn't know what they were thinking, or he would have been running for the hills. "Sooo Jun, what brings you to these parts of the woods.... place.... uh warehouse," Ranma sweatdropped, now realizing that they were all standing in the middle of an abandon warehouse full of dead bodies.

Jun snapped out of her moments of pleasure while hugging Ranma, "Oh yeah! Ranma, you have to come back to Nerima," Jun exclaimed while hopping up and down. Ranma looked away, things were getting too.... bouncy for his taste.

'Feh, those idiots probably told the town that they needed me back for something important, they probably just want their punching bag back,' Ranma concluded to himself, "Sorry Jun, I can't." Ranma stated indifferently.

Jun looked at him in surprise, "W-w-why not?" she almost yelled.

Ranma looked down at her, his eyes became ice cold and hard, "I have my reason's Jun," he replied, "I have unfinished business else where. I can't have dead weight.... hazardous dead weight slowing me down. Plus the town of Nerima can get along fine without me, they just have to stay strong."

The women felt something inside of them, giving them a squirming feeling, Dave felt a sense of understanding of what Ranma said so he stayed silent. Jun looked at him with moisture gathering in her eyes and only nodded.

"Jun..... I need you to tell no one of my whereabouts.... please promise me this," Ranma said hopefully while tousling her hair. He really hoped she said yes.... else he might have to.... silence her. Jun nodded, Ranma breathed thankfully, but a mischievous smile graced her lips.

"On one condition." Jun said with an eerie smile, her friends backed away from her, Ranma shivered.

Ranma sighed, "Okay, shoot."

Jun grinned and leaped towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Ranma's eyes bugged out as Jun's tongue invaded his mouth.

* * *

A few minutes later

Ranma was roof hopping away from the warehouse, he was sweating nervously, there were kiss marks running down his face and neck. His jacket and shirt were scuffled and his pants were loose. 'Crazy girl....' Ranma thought to himself, 'Why do girls always try to rape me... Including my friends who are girls.'

Ranma shivered, the image of what Jun was trying to do to him was fresh in his mind, Jun jumped on him and kissed him, the other women and Dave quietly tried to leave and give the two some space. Jun was almost successful in tearing off his pants, before Ranma twisted out of their grip, and sprinted out of the building, Jun licked her lips and flashed him a mischievous grin.

Ranma shuddered again, 'I have to be more careful,' Ranma thought as he neared his hotel, 'That was a close one,' Ranma jumped into his room from the open window, and started to change his clothes. "Then again, not as close as that time in the Russian Air Force," he said aloud.

* * *

Flashback - 3 years ago - Moscow Russian Air Base

* * *

Ranma exited the Russian Kamov Ka-52 gunship with his partner in tow, Ranma looked fatigued if his eyes were any indication. He was wearing a Russian flight suit with a GSh-18 pistol holstered on his hip, he was wearing heavy boots weathered by the snow. &"Feh, Go in kill some targets, then fly out...... my ass,"& Ranma complained in Russian to his partner.

His partner took off his helmet, he had a short crew cut, his eyes were dark brown, and his face, weathered by the harsh winter looked liked it was made of stone. He grinned at Ranma, &"Well next time, we should ask for more details, eh Ranma,"& his partner, Pavlik Kharlamova, replied haughtily back in Russian.

&"Hey it wasn't my fault,"& Ranma defended himself, &"He was pissed off because of a stupid misunderstanding."& Ranma trudged faster through the snow to get to the air base.

Pavlik quickly followed him, &"So you weren't getting cozy with the commander's daughter?"& Pavlik asked a bit confused, Ranma missed a step.

&"NOO!!"& Ranma shouted at him then turned and continued walking, Pavlik stood for a minute to stop the ringing in his ears.

He ran after Ranma, &"So what really happened then?"& Pavlik asked.

Ranma walked a bit faster to get out of the cold, &"I woke up this morning, like any other morning, when I notice that she was laying nude in my bunk. I panicked thinking that I had somehow gotten drunk and had sex with her. When I realized I still had my pants on, I breathed a sigh of relieve knowing that I kept my virginity. Then the commander came in and saw us, you can probably guess what happen next. And if you ask or mention this again to me or anyone else, I will personally hunt you down and kicked you very hard in the nuts,"& Ranma replied irritably.

&"Whoa. Harsh."& Pavlik said aloud.

&"Yes, and that's how I am. Harsh and cruel,"& Ranma replied. &"You think that me being a trained Spetsnaz GRU, I would get some leeway. The fact that I participated in nearly every war since 2002, he would give me some respect as an experienced soldier."& He complained bitterly.

&"Well, the commander is a fair man... sort of. He treats everyone equally. Though the fact that you're a mercenary is probably what's ruining his vodka."& Pavlik laughed, Ranma simply grunted at him. &"You forget my foreign friend, I'm a former Vozdushno-Desantnye Vojska, even then, he doesn't give me any special treatment."&

&"Hm, Russian Airborne Troops or VDV. I forgot you were one of the soviet soldiers who fought in Afghanistan against mujahedeen fighters. Man, I feel young considering that you're 16 years older then me."& Ranma pondered as he looked up at the snow falling sky.

&"Yep, one of the best before my unit was disbanded, I hear most of my former comrades are in Roanapur, Thailand right now. Serving our former Captain in her private 'company'. They tell me that if I ever get tired of this job, they will welcome me with open arms if I ever want to join up with them."& Pavlik explained as Ranma listened.

&"Hm, your former Captain? Oh, do you mean that woman that you always tell me about? What was her nickname again? Balalaika?"& Ranma queried as they continued through some mandatory checkpoints on the Russian Air Base.

&"One of the finest soldiers I ever had the luck of serving under, and a very strong and powerful woman in her own right."& Pavlik spoke with pride.

&"She must be one hell of a woman, if she earned the respect of a man like you, I kinda want to meet her now."& Ranma chuckled lightly.

&"Hm, one day I will join her and my old comrades once again. When I do, I'll introduce her to you. She won't disappoint."& Pavlik grinned with his weathered face.

They trudged through the snow some more and entered the barracks, when they took no more then two steps, the door behind them shut closed and the two were assaulted by darkness.

&"Hey, do you get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen?"& Pavlik asked and looked at the spot where Ranma was suppose to be.

&"Yeah, at least six times a day,"& Ranma deadpanned, his eyes soon adjusted to the darkness, though it was still difficult to see anything. He could make out some shapes in the darkness. &"Hey, looks like somebody's trying to play commando,"& Ranma joked to his friend. Strangely he didn't hear a reply or grunt from Pavlik, Ranma looked back worriedly at his friend only to see darkness.

WHHAAANG!!!!!!!

&"OWWW! What the hell!"& Ranma yelled, he turned back to come face to face with a dark shape holding a Kalashnikov AK-74 with the butt of the gun posed to strike his head again. Ranma rubbed his head at the spot where the figure stuck him, &"That hurt you know!"& Ranma exclaimed.

WHHHAAANNG!!!

&"OWWW!! Stop hitting me!!"& Ranma turned around to see another figure using an AK-74 as an blunt instrument of pain, the figure looked at him confusedly.

WHAAAAMM!!!! CRAAACK!!!!

This time someone had hit him with a chair and the chair broke apart from the force, &"Dammit!! Stop hitting me over the head with blunt objects. Only one person could do that to me, but now she can't cuz' she's dead to me,"& Ranma roared at the figure with two broken chair pieces in it's hands.

CLIIICK

Suddenly the light were flicked on, Ranma was blinded momentarily, &"Finally, some lights. Now I want to know what th-"& when Ranma's eyes adjusted to the lights, a picture shoved into his face. Without another word, Ranma's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fainted with twin trails of blood running down his nostrils.

The three figures sweatdropped at the unconscious Ranma, &"Wow, I can't believe that actually worked,"& Figure #2 said to Figure #1.

&"So what did you show him?"& Figure #3 asked Figure #1. Figure #1 threw the incriminating photo to Figure #3, she caught it and looked at the picture, her eyes widen in disbelief. &"What the hell, this is a photo of me having sex with her!!"& she yelled pointing at Figure #2.

Figure #2's eyes widen, she ran over to look at the picture, &"What the!! I don't remember having sex with her!!"&

Figure #1 looked at the 2, &"Of course you don't remember. I strip you guys naked, while you were asleep, then put you on top of her, to make it look like lesbian sex."& Figure #1 answered nonchalantly, the other two figures glared at her.

Figure #1 shrugged her shoulders, &"Hey, help me will'ya, he's heavy."& she said pointing at Ranma's unconscious form.

* * *

Ranma woke with a slight headache, everything looked blurry, but he could make out about four or maybe six figures in the room. 'Aarrrggh, why does the weird shit keep happening to me?' Ranma glowered at himself.

Ranma tried to move his arms, but it seems someone had bind his arms and legs. He felt a slight shiver go through him, Ranma now notice that he was just wearing his boxers, and that his mouth was muffled by a cloth. Ranma left eye twitched violently, 'Please, not again. Anything but this crap again.' His eyes adjust and he could see clearly, Ranma now wished his eyes didn't focused to see better.

In front of him were five girls wearing something that were similar to a master-to-slave clothes, and if he had to summarized what they were wearing, it would be summarized in six words: Black Vinyl Leather Lingerie with Whip.

&"Oh come on, not again,"& Ranma muttered, he looked to the closest girl to him, &"Dammit Tasha, your the Commander's daughter, stop fraternizing with the mercs!"& Ranma yelled, or would yelled if his mouth wasn't muffled, so it came out more like this, &"MMMMPPPHHH mmmmmmffpp fffmmmmp nnnnnngh kkkknnnnnghgh."&

Tasha walked seductively up to him, she started tracing one of the nearly faded scars that riddled his chest, &"Oh hush now Ranma, it'll feel good in a few minutes,"& she smiled seductively, she reached towards his boxers, attempting to remove them. Ranma's eyes widen and he started struggling trying to get free of the binds.

The girls' grins just got more carnal, Ranma nearly got free of the left bind by strength alone, he was concentrating the Ki on the right bind and nearly burned it away, his leg bindings he already loosen enough to get out of. Ranma was about to bust out of the bindings. When suddenly the door busted open, everybody in the room froze when they heard heavy thudded footsteps

Pavlik entered the room while holding a ice pack against his head, he walked past the group and went to a cabinet in the back. He started rummaging through it, Ranma unfroze and tried to get Pavlik to notice him. Pavlik getting what he wanted, started walking out and unconsciously greeted him, &"Hey Ranma."& Pavlik waved absently, not noticing the strange sexual events taking place. He then left the room and closed the door behind him.

Everyone in the room was staring at the door with sweatdrops running down their heads, &"Annnnyway, where wer- Hey! Where's Ranma?!"& Tasha exclaimed looking at the metal post that held Ranma, the other girls turned and looked at the now empty bed post. The leg bindings were loosened, the left arm binding was snapped, the right one was burned off.

&"Dammit!! We almost got him this time!!"& Tasha growled, the other girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ranma had activated the Umi-senken and was running silently down the hallways, he passed several people and finally reached his quarters. He entered silently and saw that nobody else was present, he dropped Umi-senken cloak and started putting on some fresh clothes.

'This day could not get any worse or weirder.' Ranma thought to himself.

&(Ranma Chaos. Please report to the Commanders office immediately.)& A speaker above his head announced.

Ranma sighed, 'Stupid Ass Karma..... Irony... eh, screw them both.'

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Ranma, now fully clothed with new clothes and the lipstick marks now washed off, leaped out of his room and started roof hopping towards Hiro's Bar to retrieve his SUV.

'I hope Hiro didn't have my SUV towed away for trespassing or something,' Ranma thought as he jumped from building to building.

Ranma roof hopped faster so that no one would see, he jumped towards a tall office building and sprinted across the building's windows. Ranma sprinted across the windows silently, at the end he jumped onto a flap pole and propel himself towards the open air.

Ranma did several flips and started descending towards Hiro's Bar..

* * *

Katrina Bakushu, was walking towards her brother's bar carrying a rather large black suitcase. She grinned as she pushed an errant red stand of hair out of her blue eyes. Her dark red hair, which traveled down to her waist, swish and swayed back and forth across her back. Katrina stood at a impressive 5'9'' and her generous assets were straining the buttons on her blouse. She had a curvy and very attractive figure, and she knew it.

But at the moment, she was a very happy woman. Earlier that day she went drag racing against some chumps, suffice to say she burned everyone, and got 1st place. That won her a 400,000 dollar cash prize. However, with her head in the clouds over the winnings. She didn't notice that she was being followed by thirty separate thugs who had lost at the drag race.

Katrina was lost in her mind of what to do with all the money, 'Oh what should I buy first? Hmmmm, shoes! No wait, I'll buy shoes after I buy some clothes. I wonder what kinds of clothes should I buy? Cute clothes, sexy clothes, or nonchalant clothes. Hmmm, with the amount of money I have, might as well buy all of them hahahahaha! And after that I'll buy..... maybe a new car...... nah, screw that I'll buy a bike or something. Then I'll give Hiro what I have left over after my shopping spree.'

Truly a woman's mind is a horrible place for any man to be in.

Katrina walked into the alleyway towards her brother's bar to enter through the back. She enter the alley and she saw that her brother Hiro, was taking out the trash of the day. She ran up to her brother, "Yo Hiro!" Katrina greeted her brother. Hiro looked up to see his sister and greeted her nonchalantly.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" she asked while he closed the trash bin, both of them completely oblivious to the fact that thirty thugs were slowly, silently, yet very clumsily making their way into the back alley.

"Well I met a new friend today who drank several 'Hiro Specials.' And he was only a little woozy." Hiro replied while dusting off his hands.

Katrina looked at him with wide eyes, she knew very well how strong the 'Hiro Special' was, the fact that someone could actually drink several of them and was only a little woozy. "Wow, he must have been a hardcore alcoholic." she thought aloud.

"Probably, but he can't get drunk easily." Hiro objected, the thugs were getting closer and started pulling out their weapons. Hiro and Katrina still not noticing them. "He's a very good martial artist, probably a master from what I detected."

"Hmmmm. You don't see that everyday." Katrina shifted the suitcase full of money to her other hand, thirty pair of unknown eyes trailing after it. "But, we could probably take him, right?" Katrina grinned with pride.

"Nope, he could wipe the floor with us in no time flat." Katrina's eyes widen in surprise at the statement, but Hiro continued without determent, "I didn't get a definite lock on his level of power, but I could sense that it was higher then ours. It took me a while, but now I remember who he is. Someone I met awhile back, I mean he could probably beat the thirty guys behind you without taking a scratch."

"Thirty guys...?" Katrina blinked and turned around to come face to face with thirty guys armed with Glock 17's and switchblades. "Aaack!" she turned back to her brother, "Couldn't you have mention this sooner!?" she exclaimed.

"You never asked." Hiro stated, not comprehending the fact that he was in danger too.

"Quick go in and get our staffs!!" Katrina yelled and started panicking. Hiro searched through his pockets for his keys.

"Ooops. I forgot my keys." Hiro informed her, pulling out his pockets for her to see. Katrina facefaulted. There were numerous clicks of guns being armed, Katrina jumped up and backed up against the wall with her brother. "So what should we do, we're kinda powerless without our staffs and our hand to hand combat isn't good enough to stop bullets." Hiro stated in a calm and nonchalant voice, which slightly irritated his sister.

"Oh I didn't know that!!!" Katrina growled sarcastically, then turned her head back to the mob in front of her, 'We're in deep shit.'

* * *

Ranma descended toward Hiro's bar rapidly, he saw something strange happening in the alleyway behind Hiro's bar. As he fell closer he notice a woman and Hiro backed up against the wall and thirty guys holding weapons closing in on them.

'Looks like Hiro's in trouble,' Ranma thought to himself, looking at their situation, 'I should help them. No, maybe I should flip a coin first.' Ranma nodded at the idea and pulled out a quarter. 'Heads, I help them out because he's a friend. Tails, I'll help him out, but I'll charge a fee.'

Ranma flipped the coin.......

Which is kind of strange if you think about it, considering that he was falling in midair, and he was attempting to flip a coin. Well for this one time, we'll ignore the rules of physics.

Anyway, Ranma flipped the coin and it came up with heads. 'Okay, I'll help them out because Hiro's a good friend.' Ranma shrugged as he got closer, he did a flip and landed in a crouch between the thugs, and Hiro and the girl that was next to him.

Ranma stood up slowly looking back at Hiro, "Hey Hiro, wussup' man." Ranma greeted cheerfully.

Hiro waved back at him, "Hey Ranma, we were just talkin' 'bout ya'." Ranma looked back to the thugs and their weapons. The thugs, a little shock that he just fell out of nowhere, shook their heads and aimed their weapons at him.

Ranma sweatdropped, now seeing that the guns were now aiming at him, "Hey guys!" Ranma said a bit too cheerfully.

"SCREW YOU!!" one of the thugs yelled and open fire, the rest followed suite.

Hiro and Katrina ducked, Ranma didn't even blink as his hands twitched slightly and two military Ka-Bar Tanto knives appeared in both hands. The blades danced in Ranma's hands as they cut or blocked the incoming 9x19mm bullets. A few minutes later after the shooting stopped, everybody stared at the grinning Ranma, the thugs blinked and looked at Ranma seeing that he was fine.

Ranma twirled the blades in his hands nonchalantly as he grinned at the group. "Wow, you guys really have to work on your aim!" Ranma laughed.

There were many things that didn't compute in the thugs minds:

#1. He was not bleeding to death

#2. He wasn't on the ground in a pool of blood

#3. There were no bullet holes in him

#4. The bullets on the ground, looked exactly like the bullets they shot at him

#5. Where the hell's #5

#6 .Oh here it is

#7. The possibility of him stopping all those bullets with a pair of knives seemed very impossible

#8. See #5

#9. They had used up their clips and didn't have a spare

#10. Not a single bullet had touched anything else

#11. The people behind him were completely fine

#12. There is no #12

#13. There's a #13?

#14. See #64

#15. They had entered the Twilight Zone

#16. No, wait this could be hell

Some numbers later......

#63. The numbers weren't suppose to go this far

#64. You actually thought their was a #64???

#65. If female, please initiate 'Sexy Woman' mode and try to initiate a mating

#66. I think the numbers should stop now

#67. If female and have already mated with him, mate with him again for the hell of it

#68. See #5

The two knives disappeared from Ranma's hands and he disappeared from sight. Ranma reappeared in front of the first thug, and before he could react, his view was obscured by Ranma's fist. Ranma grabbed the falling thug and threw him head first towards the rest of the mob. The thugs ignored the flying body and just charged straight towards Ranma with their switchblades.

Ranma grinned, he fell into a crouch and performed a 720 degree spiral sweep kick, sweeping the thugs off their feet. On his return trip, he gathered a swirl of Ki into his fist, Ranma threw a flying uppercut and whispered, _"Hiryu Shouten Ha."_ The thugs were assaulted by a small typhoon that fitted in the alleyway.

Katrina and Hiro looked on with wide eyes while holding on for dear life to the ground, the thugs barely had anytime to react before they were lifted in the air by the typhoon and thrown high into the air. The typhoon dissipated and Ranma stood in the midst of the destruction looking perfectly fine.

* * *

Phil was walking down the sidewalk, looking extremely dirty, after three hours of crying and two hours of heavy drinking, Phil decided to do something, he should have done along time ago. He was going home and restart his life, if one more weird thing happen, he was going to kill himself.

As he was walking, a body fell from the sky and landed near Phil, he stared at the body on the verge of crying. 'Why.... Why??!!' Phil sobbed, 'It was bad enough that my car was stolen, getting threatened by strange foreign people. Now its raining bodies!!'

Phil looked at the continuing rain of bodies with streaming eyes. "THIS IS ALL MY SECOND EX-WIFE'S FAULT!!!" he yelled.

Makes you wonder doesn't it?

* * *

Ranma walked up to Hiro and the woman that was hiding behind him, "Hey, you guys alright?" Ranma asked, holding out his hand to pull up Hiro.

Hiro accepted his help and grabbed his hand. Ranma pulled him up and Hiro started dusting himself off. "Ranma..." Hiro started while Ranma went to help his sister. Ranma looked up from the woman he was pulling up.

"Yeah, what Hiro?" Ranma stated while checking the woman for any injuries, the woman herself was staring at him and the carnage behind him.

"That was cool!!" Hiro exclaimed, Ranma sweatdropped. "I didn't know anybody else besides my sister and me could do super martial arts techniques. And that typhoon thing, that was awesome, I have a similar technique, but it doesn't make a tornado."

Ranma sweatdrop grew a bit more while his friend continued rambling, he turned towards the girl, "So your Hiro's sister, eh? Well the names Ranma Chaos, its nice to meetcha'," Ranma smiled introducing himself.

Katrina suddenly grew shy for reasons she may or may not know. "My n-name's Katrina Bakushu," she said, twiddling her fingers behind her back, Hiro seeing the reaction from his sister grinned. Ranma, totally oblivious to her strange reaction, turned back to Hiro.

"Hey Ranma, why don't you come in for a drink, it's on the house." Hiro walked to the back door and opened it, "Oh what do you know, the door was never locked," Hiro announced, Katrina facefaulted. "Oops?" Hiro grinned sheepishly and opened the door wider for the two. Ranma sweatdropped at the scene and entered the bar.

* * *

After everything settled down, Hiro served some drinks and they started conversing. After a while, Hiro looked to Ranma and asked him a serious question. "Hey Ranma... would you be interested in learning my family's martial arts.... or the third part anyway." Ranma looked at him and considered the question.

"Sure why not," Ranma answered and took a sip of his drink, "But why do you want me to learn your family art." Katrina looked at her brother with a surprised look.

"Well..." Hiro scratched his head, "...from what I saw a few minutes ago. You're extremely skilled in martial arts, at least a master or close to a grandmaster of martial arts." Hiro took a sip and continued, "Plus not many people in my family want to study the school seriously. You see my family school is divided into three parts: _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Heaven Combat, The Ten Powers of the Staff of Hell Combat, _and finally _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Midgard Combat._"

Hiro paused for a second before continuing, "Katrina is a master of _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Hell Combat_, I'm the master of _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Heaven Combat. _However _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Midgard Combat_, has no master and very few learners."

Hiro stopped and looked around, "Plus there's this technique that I have been wanting to try out." Hiro brought out his wallet and took out a piece of paper.

"Brother..." Katrina whined. "Not this again."

Hiro ignored her and passed the piece of paper to Ranma, "The technique is called:_The __Wrath of Heaven, Hell, and Midgard,_ an ultimate combination technique combining the Three parts of The Ten Powers of the Staff of Hell/Midgard/Heaven Combat. When we combine our powers, apparently it's suppose to summon a demigod named: Okrin, a master of the elements to attack our enemies."

Ranma just smiled at the thought of learning another school and its techniques, "Well, I already said yes, just give me a few weeks and I can master _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Midgard Combat._ Plus I want to see this ultimate technique." Ranma took a final gulp of his drink before slamming it down.

"Oh yeah, Hiro your senses are pretty good, I'm a grandmaster of several schools and a master of the most of the rest. However my main style of fighting comes from the style I created: _Chaos Style of Unarmed and Armed Combat AKA Chaos Style of Fighting (Keiousuburi no Sude to Busou Sentou)._ A school that I'm the Grandmaster of." Ranma grinned, Hiro and Katrina just gapped at him.

* * *

Later.........

Hiro had to go serve several waiting customers, leaving Ranma and Katrina by themselves. Ranma glanced at his wristwatch, "It's nearly 4 PM, I should probably leave. I'll come back tomorrow to start the training of the third part of your schools," Ranma stated as he stood up. Katrina started twiddling her fingers again.

"Uhm... Ranma could I ask you something?" Katrina asked timidly, Ranma blinked at her, but he shrugged and nodded his head, "Well.. are you... I mean... do you have a girlfriend right now?" She asked.

Ranma blinked and looked at her, 'I have a bad feeling about this,' a random thought popped into his head. Suddenly a Chibi-Eminem appeared in his head, 'She wants to bed you man!! Make her dreams come true if you're a real man!!' Chibi-Eminem yelled.

Ranma blinked as he stared internally at the white rapper. 'The hell?! Chibi-Eminem? The hell are you doing in my head? Get out!' Ranma yelled at him.

Chibi-Eminem snorted at him haughtily. 'Screw you, you pansy!!' Chibi-Eminem yelled back.

'You better get out of there before I shoot you, you ass!! Ranma shouted inwardly.

"F&#k you! You can kiss my white ass!" Chibi-Eminem mocked him as Ranma glared at the rapper. Suddenly a Chibi-Ranma appeared behind Chibi-Eminem with a Lupara shotgun, and without further adieu.

BLLAAAAAAMMM!!!!!

Chibi-Eminem flew forwards in a gory fashion as a large shotgun wound appeared in his back. "Sorry about that Ranma," Chibi-Ranma apologized to the real Ranma, "I invited him over for poker, but he started wandering around."

Ranma waved off the apology, 'It's okay man.' Ranma exited his head and looked at Katrina who was staring at him questioningly. "Well at the moment. No, I don't have a girlfriend." Ranma answered her, scratching the base of his pigtail.

"I see...." Katrina said with a slight smile on her face, "well.... could I be.... your girlfriend?" She asked.

Ranma blinked, there were a number of things that were strange about this situation:

#1. She actually asked to have a relationship

#2. She didn't try to 'force' him like most women

#3. She was.... pretty cute

#4. Whoa! Where did that come from?

#5. Well since she did ask nicely....

#6. And he did like cuddling with females....

#7. Might as well say yes

#8. 'I gotta stop having these number things.'

#9. Where the hell's the Twilight Zone?

Ranma thought about the implications, most women he met were quite... 'forceful and demanding,' this one however actually wanted to get to know him better. 'Well why not, what's the harm of having a girlfriend.' Ranma shrugged, ignoring the familiar little voice in his head, one that he never listened to that repeatedly warned him of things, only to be silenced by other 'factors.'

"Sure why not." Ranma answered.

Katrina grinned, before Ranma could blink, she had her arms around him and was kissing him passionately. Ranma's eyes widen in surprise and before he could pull her off, she released the kiss. "That was delicious," she grinned as she seductively licked her lips.

Ranma was frozen in shock, then he shook himself off. 'I really should start listening to that little voice more.' Ranma told himself as Katrina scooted over to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "So Ranma where are you staying at?" she asked in a purring tone.

Ranma looked down at her, then he looked up a Hiro who was giving him a knowing smirk, Ranma almost sighed audibly. "I'm stayin' at the Mandarin Oriental hotel for the remainder of the week before I have to find a different place.... or extend my stay at the hotel."

"I see... " Katrina smiled with a hint of mischievous.

"Yeah... I have to go now." Ranma begin to sweat and suddenly disappeared from his chair, an after image begin dissipating rapidly. Katrina pouted as she stood up, and disappeared upstairs.

A few minutes later, Ranma stood up from behind the counter next to Hiro. "Dude, your sister is scary," Ranma complained to Hiro, "But then again most of the women I meet are like that."

"Eh, you'll get used to it." Hiro said happily, "A word of advice, never be in a vehicle of any kind with Katrina at the wheel. You will regret it heavily." Ranma looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Before you go, take this," Hiro handed him a rather thick, worn book, "The book instructs on the basic to the advance forms and techniques of: _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Midgard Combat,_ also take this." Hiro took out a six foot long battle staff. It was thick as a tree branch, two dragons were protruding from the middle of the staff and ended with closed mouths as the end. One dragon was pure white, while the other one was jet black.

"The Battle Staff of Midgard, you'll need it in order to learn the forms and techniques since the staff is the basis of the art." Hiro explained as Ranma grabbed the staff and threw it in subspace, "You do know that if the enemy takes away the staff, you'll be at a huge disadvantage, right?" Ranma stated.

Hiro grinned sheepishly, "I'm not too worried, you see once someone masters one of the styles, they can summon the staff from anywhere they want to, and they can never lose it." Ranma looked at him questioningly, "If you could get the staff from anywhere, why didn't you or Katrina summon your staffs to beat up those thirty thugs?" Ranma deadpanned.

Hiro shrugged, "I seriously forgot, and I never told Katrina about it."

Ranma facefaulted on the hard wooden floor, "Must not kill friend. Must not kill friend. Must not kill friend." Ranma chanted on the ground, Hiro sweatdropped and slowly scooted away from Ranma.

* * *

Ranma walked down the street towards the club that D-Mob informed him about. It was suppose to be at an abandoned parking building called the 'Foundation.' As Ranma strolled down the street, an building caught his eyes, or more precisely his Ki and Chi senses.

Ranma studied the building, it was a bit rundown, but other then that it was a modern day Martial Arts Dojo. Ranma glanced at his watch, 'I got some time before they start fighting.' Ranma told himself and entered the dojo.

Inside the dojo there were several students performing katas, Ranma knew without even looking that they were not even near his level. A old man walked up to him, "Do you need anything m'boy," he asked. Ranma frowned, the man sounded too much like Happosai for his taste. Ranma scanned him, he had quite the control on his Chi, but other then that, Ranma didn't see anything else special.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the Grandmaster or Master of this dojo." Ranma asked in a bit of an annoyed voice.

Everyone in the dojo from the novice students to the instructors stopped what they were doing and stare at him. The old man's eyes glinted and he grinned, "My boy, I'm the Grandmaster of this Dojo. I'm Alaked Jhunsid! the Grandmaster of the Martial Arts school of the Daggertail. Age 45 and I'm the best there is! Hahahahahahaha!!" The Grandmaster announced and stood in a cheesy pose. His legs were shoulder length apart and he was throwing the peace sign.

Ranma and everyone else sweatdropped at him. Alaked stopped his pose and started surveying Ranma, 'My word... He has a very high potential, and some skill in what style he uses, but not as good as mine. I should make him my student, then everyone in the whole world shall know of my greatness.' He grinned and Ranma didn't like the way the man was looking at him.

"Well, I got my answer so..... bye." Ranma waved off with a sweatdropped. He turned on his heel and was about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Wait right there m'boy." Alaked halted him.

'I should have known this was a bad idea. Where the hell was that stupid annoying voice?' Ranma asked himself. He turned around to face the old man who was grinning at him.

Alaked pointed at him with a glint in his eyes, "I know you're a martial artist, I can sense it! Tell me what style you use!" he demanded.

Ranma stared at him with a half-lidded stare, "And why should I tell you my style or school?" Ranma deadpanned.

Alaked frowned at him, 'He won't tell me, eh? Well then I'll force it out of him.' Alaked pulled out a white glove and threw it to the ground.

Everyone in the dojo except Ranma gasped, "I, Alaked, challenge you to a fight," He sneered, "If I win, you'll tell me the school or style you use. AS well as becoming my newest disciple."

Ranma stared at him with half-lidded eyes. "And what if I win?" Ranma asked with an annoyed expression.

The old man waved off the question, "Heh, IF you win. I'll give you the Scroll of Blades, last one in existence."

Ranma shrugged and went to the middle of the dojo with Alaked in tow. The students and instructors followed and formed a ring around the two. Ranma fell into a relaxed defensive stance, Alaked fell in what looked like the crane stance, except it was quite offsetting when he shoved his groin out.

At a silent signal Alaked threw his wrist out and a whip with individual knives attached along the sides, simply a daggertail from what Ranma could see. The spiked whip strike out at Ranma. Ranma didn't bat an eyelash as he jumped out of the way of the whip. Ranma using his Ki and Chi senses, examined Alaked's hand where the daggertail was protruding from.

'He uses his Chi to solidify a substance coming from his wrist.' Ranma concluded in the first three seconds, Alaked threw another daggertail whipping the ground causing a deep impression. Ranma leaped out of the way at the last second. In truth, Ranma wasn't trying to beat him, at least not yet. If Ranma was serious, Alaked would have been dead already.

Ranma studied Alaked's wrist further, 'He's using his own blood to make the daggertail. He is utilizing his Chi to force his blood out by way of force osmosis and evaporation. So in other words, he's using his blood as the weapon.' Ranma concluded. Alaked threw another daggertail with his other wrist, Ranma disappeared from the spot where the two daggertails struck.

Ranma made his final analysis, 'Technique easily duplicated. Use of emotionless Chi will enhance the daggertail to be faster, more accurate, and fatal. Use with Ki, daggertail will enhance it to be on par with my speed and have longer range. Alright... time to end this.' Ranma rolled toward Alaked and threw a uppercut which nailed him in the chin.

Ranma flipped backwards, kicking Alaked with his heel, and he landed in a crouch. Ranma threw out his wrist at Alaked, Ranma focused his emotionless Chi into his wrist and forced his blood come out and materialized into a daggertail. Alaked's eyes widen in surprise at seeing his technique used against him. The daggertail whipped out and grabbed onto Alaked's leg. Ranma pulled the daggertail, pulling Alaked towards Ranma. Ranma leaped into the air and intercepted Alaked, Ranma's arms blurred for a minute above Alaked. Ranma preformed a crescent kick, hitting Alaked in the chest and throwing him to the ground making a deep impression.

Ranma landed next to the downed man, he stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off his jacket. "Looks like I win, and I'll be taking that scroll then, eh." Ranma smirked, Alaked glared at him angrily and pulled out a scroll from his karate gi. Ranma snatched the scroll out of his hand and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I'll get you back for this you little punk, I'll hunt you down till the day you die.... um... hey what's your name?"

Ranma sweatdropped, "Hm... the names Ryoga Hibiki," Ranma stood up with a sigh, and left the ranting old man who continued ranting about how he was going to kill Ranma.... or should I say Ryoga.

"I'll get you back for this Ryoga Hibiki, on my mothers grave! I'll get you back for this!" Alaked shouted at the ceiling, his students slowly backed away from the almost senile man.

* * *

Somewhere in Hokkaido

Ryoga sneezed, he looked around, searching if anyone was watching him, "Someone must be talking about me." the fanged man thought aloud.

And for the first time in many ways, he was right.

* * *

Ranma was chuckling quietly, 'This time Ryoga can actually blame me, cuz' it is my fault this time.' Ranma glance at his watch to see that he still had the quite some time left, 'Guess I'll take a look at this Scroll of Blades thing.' Ranma took out the scroll and rolled it opened. There was a very lengthy explanation on how to use it, and it was written with an old font of handwriting that he could barely make out:

_THY SCROLL THOU CARRY, IS THY SCROLL OF BLADES..._

_SCROLL OF BLADES IS A POWER TO BE WARY OF..._

_THY SCROLL OF BLADE SHALL CREATEST A BLADE..._

_TO SUITE THY BEARERS SELF..._

_FOR THOUEST TO RECEIVE A BLADE OF THY OWNS SELF..._

_THOU MUST PRESENT THY SCROLL.... _

_WITH THOUS ANCESTRY HERITAGE...._

Ranma stared at the explanation with a twitching eye, "The hell?! What's that suppose to mean?" Ranma said aloud, he frowned his face in thought, 'Feh, I'll figure it out tonight, this is giving me to much of a headache.'

Ranma shrugged as he placed the scroll in subspace, and proceeded to the Foundation.

* * *

Ranma sighed as he walked towards the crowd of people who were cheering on two combatants. The music was loud, there was cheap alcohol everywhere, and like all the places he's been to, the place was run down but in good enough condition to use.

Ranma spotted Blaze standing near the corner of the crowd watching the fight with a grimace. Ranma walked up to him and greeted him, "Yo Blaze."

Blaze acknowledged his greeting and took a swig out of his bottle, "You seem upset man." Ranma stated. Blaze growled and took another swig of his beer before throwing it on the ground.

"Upset would be an understatement, pissed to hell would be right on target though," Blaze growled, he pointed at the ring where the two combatants were going at each other, "This used to be one of our clubs before Crow took it over, and look at it now. It's filled with weak ass punks, and a bunch of cheap ass betting." Blaze complained as he looked sadly at the ring.

Blaze felt a hand clasp his shoulders, he followed the hand to it's owner to only see a grinning face. "Well, we're going to have to change that won't we?" Ranma grinned, he released Blaze's shoulder and started walking towards the ring. Blaze nodded with a grin, he ran to the announcer to inform him of the new challenger.

(All right ya'll, prepare to see some fresh meat!!)

Ranma walked into the circle where the people crowded around. (From D-Mob's crew! A new fighter calling himself: General Chaos!!) A huge chorus of boos went up when Ranma was announced.

(Against him, we have an old favorite ya'll, give it up for Trick!!) There were a chorus of cheers when Trick entered the ring. He was a black man with had a medium build. He was wearing straight edge black sunglasses, and a heavy jacket with straight black denim jeans.

"I'm gonna break you in two hom' boy!!" Trick boasted, the crowd loudly agreeing with him. Ranma grinned at him, he held out his right hand and with his index and middle finger, indicating him to come.

"Bring it bitch, I'll shove you back up your momma's ass," Ranma egged, Trick snarled.

(Begin!!)

Trick ran towards Ranma with his fist up, intending to throw a running punch. Ranma sidestepped the punch and brought his elbow up, hitting Trick in the face. Trick, from the speed he ran and the force of Ranma's sudden elbow, flew behind Ranma doing several flips in the air before face planting himself on the column wall.

The crowd went silent, Blaze was whooping in the back, the announcer had his mouth gaping. (Damn!! The General just kicked Trick's aaassss!!) The crowd started cheering for Ranma, he just stood in the middle grinning, "Who else wants a piece of me!!" Ranma announced, gesturing with his arms.

A shirtless black man stepped up from the crowd, he was wearing very baggy jean shorts, a handkerchief as a mask for his mouth, and tan driving gloves. (Ohhh!! New challenger people! It's B.O. and he looks pissed!!)

B.O. stood on the opposite side, "Straight to the ground, that's where you're going!!" B.O. promised.

Ranma just looked at him, with a smile, "Sure! But you get to meet her first! Face first!!" Ranma taunted.

(Begin!!!!) The announcer almost squealed.

B.O. sprinted towards a column wall and ran up it, then he jumped off in a flying kick aiming at Ranma's head. Ranma shrugged as he picked up a bat 'someone' had left on the ground, and got into a readied batters' position. B.O.'s eyes widen in fear at what was going to happen. As B.O. got closer, Ranma grinned, "Homerun asshole!!" Ranma shouted and swung the bat when B.O. got close enough.

CRAAAACK!!!!

The bat snapped in two from the force of the swing, B.O. went flying backwards, blood flying from his mouth, freely flying though the air. He flew and landed on the announcer.

(Holy Shit ya'll. General Chaos snapped B.O. in two.... and he broke my arm!!)

YYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!!!!

The crowd cheered louder, Blaze had gather up some of his buddies, D-Mob had come to watch the fight, and now the group was chanting, "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Ranma threw the ruined bat away and yelled into the crowd, "Alright who's next!!"

Somebody in the crowd answered back, "I am punk!!" A black man without shirt stepped into the circle, he had a medium build with more muscle mass built into his arms. He was wearing boxing shorts, football cleats, and had makeshift bandaged gloves.

(Ohhh, its Omar Epps, the club leader. Who ever wins this, takes the club over!! Oh yeah, can someone call a medic or get me a first aid kit, I'm bleeding really badly... hello.... please..... bastards.)

Ranma and Omar Epps sweatdropped at him.

(Begin!!!) The announcer grumbled.

Ranma and Omar Epps charged at each other, Omar Epps punched at Ranma's head, Ranma's head disappeared and he missed. Ranma ducked and performed a sweeping kick, followed up by a crescent kick. Ranma rolled back letting Omar Epps hit the ground. Ranma walked towards Omar Epps and picked him up forcefully, Ranma shoved him towards the concrete column.

Ranma threw a slow punch at Omar Epps to farce the fact that he is average fighter, Omar Epps regained his senses at the last second and rolled out of the way of the punch. Ranma accidentally punched the concrete column......... and destroyed the column's section.

"Oops," Ranma muttered sheepishly.

The crowd went silent, Blaze and D-Mob stared with their mouths open, the announcer...... well he was unconscious at the moment, and Omar Epps looked on in shock. Ranma, wanting to end the awkward moment, appeared in front of Omar Epps and kneed him in the stomach making him double over. Ranma then kneed him again in the face. Without mercy, Ranma lifted Omar Epps and threw him at the announcer.

The announcer, finally regaining conscious, stood up and was struck by a flying Omar Epps knocking them both out. "Looks like I take over the club. Hey, D-Mob you got your club back!" Ranma yelled over the crowd as he begin walking out of the makeshift ring as everyone stared at him. Wanting to get out of the spotlight, Ranma pretended to look at his watch, "Oh look at the time! I better leave, see ya guys later!" Ranma exclaimed and started walking out, nervously whistling as he exited the parking lot.

"You know, this place is old, so you know, that column could have been very weak." Blaze said with a sweatdropped.

"Yeah, weak column." D-Mob replied with a larger sweatdropped running down his head.

* * *

Ranma's hotel room.....

* * *

Ranma, because of the incident in the Foundation, decided to lay low for tonight, and would start again tomorrow night. Since he still had a lot of free time left, Ranma decided to check out that scroll again. After a few minutes, Ranma huffed in frustration, "I still don't get what this thing is trying to tell me."

After a couple of hours, Ranma screamed out in pure frustration, "AAARRGH! That old man must have swindled me!" Ranma threw the scroll down in anger. He was about leave, when out the corner of his eye, he noticed a small inscription imprinted on the back of the scroll. He walked back to the scroll and picked it up, he examined the inscription on the back:

_GIVE THE SCROLL SOME OF YOUR BLOOD, THAT'S WHAT THAT STUPID THING IS TRYING TO SAY_

_Signed,_

(_INELIGIBLE)_

Ranma's sweatdropped, 'I should have examined the back in the first place.' Ranma berated himself silently. Following the directions, he pulled out a Ka-Bar Tanto knife and cut his palm. A stream of blood dripped onto the scroll, the second the blood and weathered paper made contact, it exploded in a red light.

Ranma covered his eyes from the blinding light, as soon as it appeared, the light disappeared. Ranma remove his arm from his eyes to see a glowing western accented nodachi hovering in midair. Ranma walked towards it, staring at it with awe, without even thinking Ranma reached out and grabbed the handle of the nodachi.

Suddenly a load of information about the blade started downloading itself into Ranma's brain, the moment his hand touched the sword. Techniques, instructions, and abilities about the sword were suddenly embedded into Ranma's mind.

He knew that nobody, but himself could hold and used the sword. If anybody else did try to use it, they would be severely burned. He knew that the sword had three forms, a western accented nodachi, two wide katanas connected to his arms by a lightning chain, and the third form, the ultimate form, a very large Buster Sword almost his size.

If he had an image of what was happening in his brain, it would go like this:

Chibi-Ranma #1 ran carrying a stack of papers to a cabinet, behind him was a mountain of papers that were download into his head that was at least one mile high. Chibi-Ranma #2 was using a bulldozer to carry the papers, while Chibi-Ranma #6 was driving a large pickup truck to carry the papers

Chibi-Ranma #3 was running at the speed of light, carrying the papers from one place to another. Chibi-Ranma #4 was on the ground crying, "Too much information...." He cried.

"Shut up and get back to work!!" Chibi-Ranma #5 barked at him.

Ranma shook his head at all the information, he studied the sword, the handle was that of two dragons, a silver one and a black one which were entwined with each other, their heads ended at the end of the handle with them facing each other. The blade was very sharp and pointed straight out. The endpoint, instead of being curved like most eastern blades, in angled sharply like a western blade. The blunt side of the sword had some press gaps in it, giving it an aerodynamic look and possible advantage. 'Nodachi no Ketsueki.'

Ranma by will, changed the sword to its second form, the second form looked close it first form, though their were many differences. The form was of two katanas connected to his arms by a chain of lightning that was embedded into his fore arms. The katana's blade width were larger in size, and the length was reduced. The handle was that of a dragon who had its mouth open and the blade was protruding out of the mouth. One blade had a silver dragon, the other one had a black dragon. 'Tsurugi no Ketsueki.'

Ranma, again by will, change the sword to its third form, its ultimate form. It was a huge blade, the length of the whole entire thing was at least eight feet, the width of the blade itself was eighteen inches long, the handle was a rod wrapped with a old, yet clean looking strip of cloth. The cloth was tied down at the end, resulting in two free strips of cloth flying freely. The blade was like the first one, it pointed straight out then at a certain point it angled at 135 degrees to the sharp point in the blade. It also had some bladed pressed gaps on the blunt side of the blade giving it an aerodynamic look and edged in battle. 'Ken no Hakaisha.'

Ranma smiled at the huge blade, "I think I'll call this sword: Ken no Ketsueki," Ranma muttered and willed the blade inside of him. As the blade disappeared Ranma pulled out the large, thick book of _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Midgard Combat, _and the Battle Staff of Midgard. "I should get to work with this style as soon as I can." Ranma said aloud to himself.

* * *

11:30 PM.... 5 hours later....

* * *

Ranma exited the shower and prepared for bed, he was only able to master the basics and some of the advance parts of the style, and that was enough for him. Ranma slumped into his bed, pulling the covers over him as sleep over took him.

That night as Ranma slept, a figure entered his room, the moonlight illuminated part of the room as the figure stepped into the moonlight. 'Katrina' smiled mischievously as she stood over Ranma with a triumphant pose. Now normally, Ranma's 6th sense, or the danger sense as he called it, would have warned him of her presence, but there was no danger, so the 6th sense didn't go off. Ranma's 7th sense, which was a natural radar for Ranma, detected everything in a 40 meter range from every direction, it detected her, but Ranma was asleep so it was quite.... indisposed at the moment.

So Ranma was wide open for 'Katrina', she grinned as she slipped under the bed covers and snuggled against his chest. Unconsciously, Ranma wrapped his arms around her and cuddled her closer.

"Mmm, nice, comfy, warm, and gentle. Just the way I like it." 'Katrina' yawned piteously like a kitten and rubbed her face against Ranma's chest.

* * *

That morning Ranma woke up, he felt something warm and soft against his body, he looked down and groaned, 'Dammit, now Katrina's doing it.' "Hey wake up," Ranma said softly as he lightly shook her. Katrina's eyes opened slowly as she yawned loudly.

"Mmm, what a night! I- Huh? Where am I?" Katrina abruptly blinked as she looked around her surroundings. The first thing that came to her view was Ranma.

"Hi there sleeping beauty." Ranma deadpanned as he stared at her with half-lidded eyes.

She blinked once again in confusion, but then sudden realization came upon her. Before Ranma could inquire to why she was there, Katrina immediately pulled him in a hug. Ranma blinked at her sudden affection, "Uh, okay...?" Ranma just stared at her.

Meanwhile, Katrina was in thought as she cuddled against Ranma, 'Must have been 'her' last night. 'She' probably woke up and sneaked all the way here! Damn.' Katrina frowned under Ranma's stare.

Meanwhile with Ranma, 'I knew this was a bad idea... though her body is very warm and soft- Whoa!? Where did that come from?!' Ranma shook his head and looked down at Katrina, "Hey Katrina... couldn't you ask or something before sneaking in and sleeping in my bed." Ranma deadpanned.

Katrina regained her composure without Ranma's notice, she pulled back and pouted at him cutely, "Aww! What? You don't like getting hugs from a beautiful girl? Are you shy? Not experienced in bed?" she teased him from her hugging position.

Ranma gave her a deadpan look, "Actually, I'm a virgin." Ranma simply stated.

Katrina jerked back and stared at him in surprise, "WOW!!!! Still!? That's.... actually quite surprising." she said aloud, however she was thinking, 'Oh, this is very bad! Especially if 'she' finds out!!'

"Well since you're new, this is what most couples do." Before Ranma could react, she pushed him down to the bed. She straddled him, and her rather long tongue invaded his mouth and started exploring. Ranma struggled against her grip, she stopped frenching him as he struggled, "Hey we're gonna do this a lot, so you might as well as enjoy it!" Katrina glared, Ranma whimpered.

* * *

That night Ranma visited a different club called 'The Limit,' it was a bar so Ranma could enjoy the alcohol and drinks. Plus, Blaze was paying so he was going to enjoy the full night. As Ranma entered the bar with Blaze, he notice that the place was actually clean and not rundown like most of New York. Ranma went up to the counter with Blaze and they both ordered drinks, or more like Blaze ordered one, and Ranma ordered a dozen.

As they waited for their drinks a big burly Hispanic man came up behind Ranma. Ranma noticed him right away and turned around to greet him. "Hey! Are you that homeboy, that everyone's talking about. The one they call: General Chaos," The guy demanded.

Ranma look at him with an raised eyebrow. "Yeah. What about it." Ranma replied.

"They say you can destroyed a concrete column with you bare hands. I don't believe them," he growled.

Ranma looked at Blaze, who was whistling nervously, "What? It wasn't me if you're thinking it is." Blaze replied with a nervous smile.

"So what do you want, a fight or something?" Ranma asked with a bit of an annoyed tone.

The burly man grabbed Ranma by the scruff of the neck, "You read my mind homeboy." The big, burly hispanic man snarled, Ranma smirked.

* * *

10 minutes later.........

* * *

Ranma walked back to Blaze, who was sporting a full blown grin, everyone else in the bar was starting at him with awe. Behind him were three big burly guys that tried to take him out. Now they were out cold and bloodied up, "Man, I can get used to this," Blaze chuckled looking at the broken fighters.

"Well, they were weak," Ranma gestured with his head as he picked up his drink. Blaze shrugged at him and looked back at the crowd. He noticed someone familiar pushing his way through the people.

"Yo General Chaos," Blaze whispered.

"Hm?" Ranma replied without looking back.

"Looks like you pissed off one of Crow's boys, Trejo." Blaze pointed out.

Ranma sighed and walked out to the floor, Trejo followed after him without much thought. While closing in on Ranma, Trejo grabbed a nearby beer bottle from a speaker. When he got close enough to Ranma, he brought the bottle down on his head. Ranma sensed it, but didn't budge as he let the bottle hit him on the head.

CRAAAAASSHH!!

Everybody looked to the sound of glass breaking, Trejo now stood in front of Ranma with a broken bottle in his hand. Ranma stood facing Trejo, beer smothered all over his face. "You know... that's not really nice." Ranma commented coolly, while wiping his face with a nearby cloth he picked up.

Ranma took a good look at Trejo, he was not that different from the other three fighters. He didn't wear shirt, but was wearing baggy jeans and working boots. He, like the others, was heavily muscled, had messy black hair traveling to his neck. He had brown eyes that looked like they need sleep and a messy mustache.

Trejo growled at him, he quickly brought up his fist and swung at him. Ranma grabbed his fist and swerved behind Trejo and hammer fisted his spine, making Trejo stumbled onto the jukebox. Ranma, not letting up the opportunity, grabbed his head and slammed it against the jukebox.

WHHAAAMM!!!!!!!!

....and again...

WHHAAAMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.....and again...

WHHAAAMM!!!!!!!!!!

....and finally once more...

WHHAAAMM!!!!!!!!!

Trejo groaned as he slid off the broken jukebox, Ranma looked at him sadly, "So strong, so skilled... yet such a bitch." Ranma shook his head in disappointment, Blaze and most of the bar erupted in laughter. Ranma walked back to the front of the bar Blaze grinning, patted him on the back, "Yeah boy, another club conquered by the General." Ranma grinned back at him.

The bartender looked at him, "Hey, you're paying for that jukebox," the bartender stated.

"No I'm not...." Ranma answered back.

"Yes, you are.." the bartender replied back.

"No, I'm not..."

"Yes, you are...."

"No, I'm not.."

"Yes, you are...."

"No, I'm not..."

"Your mother!"

"Yes you- Wait what?"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No fat chicks!!"

"Yes you- Wait? What?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes, I am!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT PAYING AND THAT'S FINAL!!!" the bartender roared.

Ranma looked at him, "Fine, I'm not paying for it," Ranma said happily and took a swig of his drink. Blaze sweatdropped at the two.

"Heh, that's right..... hey wait?! AAARRRGHHH!!" The bartender shouted in anger.

* * *

May Kami give money to this man, because Ranma just swindled him.

* * *

Author rants:

updated and edited 1/1/10

Hm, what can I say about this new chapter....?

Well, I've added a bunch of minor details which are very important to the plot of the story. I've hinted at a bunch of things that will happen in the future for Ranma, as well as some of Ranma's acquaintances that you haven't met yet.

Other then that, when I first wrote this chapter, the very first time, I was quite satisfied with it, now that I rewrote it, I've justed added more details and fleshed out the backstory and forestory a little more.

I changed the name of Ranma's blade.... well more like corrected it, once again, this was another error in massive Translations problems, but it should be correct now.... I hope....

Hm, let's go to character development.... Hm, I'll save Katrina for another time, Let's all talk about our beloved alcoholic, Hiro Bakushu.

He's probably changed the least out of everyone of my characters.

I can't really say much about the development of Hiro, he was based off of Gourry Gabriev from Slayers.

In essence, I can basically say that he's my personal Gourry Gabriev. Gave him a backstory that made sure everything fit together for him. Instead of a guy who could eat a lot, Hiro was just an alcoholic, he was a master.... staffsman.... I guess I can say.

Weird, I really can't think of much of how Hiro was developed....though his development was quicker then the rest and his character has stayed the same through all five different versions of Ranma, the only minor difference is his nationality and how he came to play, which changed twice.... but that's about it...

??????

Strange.... Oh well, that's it for this week, I'll see you guys next week for a new chapter. And as always, leave a review...

-Chaumiester


	5. Chapter 4: The Mortal WMD

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

"...." Speech  
"_...."_ Telepathic thoughts  
'.....' Thought  
&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English  
(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations  
(.....) Machine or Electronics  
....... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 4 of:

Fight For Life: True Chaos Style

Chapter 4 – The Reemergence of the Mortal WMD

* * *

Its been a few weeks since Ranma's arrival in New York, and the consequent joining of D-Mob's gang. In those weeks, Ranma had taken over a majority of clubs in the city for D-Mob. As thanks for his work, D-Mob had given him the week off and promoted him to a officer in his crew. After his initial payment had run out, Ranma had to find another place to stay, or pay for another week at his hotel. Instead, Katrina insisted 'heavily' that he stayed with her and Hiro. So at the moment, he was bunking with Katrina in her room. He would have preferred to sleep in a vacant room, so that Katrina couldn't make any advances during the night.

However, Katrina threatened to 'drive him around town.' Ranma already had the misfortune of experiencing her driving, and he didn't want to repeat it. Ranma shuddered at the experience.

* * *

Flashback – Two weeks ago - Eight miles South of Hiro's and Katrina's bar

* * *

Ranma looked at his watch, 'Damn, I'm gonna be late to D-Mob's meeting if I don't hurry.' he reminded himself. He gestured to Katrina who was walking out of a store with a box of imported alcohols and drinks. "Hey Katrina, I'm gonna be late for a meeting. So we gotta go." Ranma explained as he took the box of drinks from her and put it in the back of his SUV.

Katrina flashed him a mischievous smile, "Don't worry, Ran-kun, I'll get you there on time." she grinned and climbed into the driver's seat. Ranma blinked at the nickname she gave him, she was returning to her japanese roots by using her unused japanese honorifics. He shrugged his shoulders and climbed into the passenger's side of the vehicle.

Ranma looked over to Katrina who was gazing at the speedometer as if it was a pile of gold. "Wow, I can't believe I never noticed that this SUV's top speed was 250 mph." Ranma shook his head as something was trying to warn him of something that was off about this situation.

"Yeah, I customized this vehicle myself, I made it extra fast in case of emergencies." Ranma explained. Katrina's eyes twinkled in delight, Ranma then remembered the warning that Hiro gave him: _"A word of advice, never be in a vehicle of any kind with Katrina at the wheel. You will regret it heavily."_

"Hey, maybe I shou- OOOOHHHHHH CRRRRAAAAPPPP!!" Ranma screamed. Before Ranma could finish his sentence, Katrina punched hard on the pedal, somehow forcing the car to go from 0 to 215 mph in 3 seconds. Ouch!

Ranma didn't even have time to buckle his seatbelt when she took off, now he was holding onto his seat for dear life. Katrina veered sharply to the left, then to the right. Buildings and people passed by Ranma's window in a blur. Katrina was still increasing the speed of the car, even though the 300 mph limit of the vehicle had already been passed. Actually the speedometer was starting to crack.

If Ranma had taken the time to glance over at his girlfriend, he would have noticed that she was subconsciously channeling her Ki into the vehicle itself. Which would have explained how she was somehow enhancing the car to impossible speeds.

Ranma looked out the window and his eye widen in surprise, they were no longer on the road, the SUV was somehow driving on the side of the building. Ranma looked over at Katrina who was grinning wildly. Ranma whimpered in the corner as he curled into his seat.

A few seconds later, Ranma didn't know how, they reached D-Mob's apartment 5 minutes early to the meeting. Most of the guys were still arriving for the meeting. Katrina had somehow forced the vehicle go from 355 to 0. Ranma, who didn't buckle his seatbelt in the beginning, flew from his seat, crashed through the military grade bullet proof windshield of his car, and slammed head first into the pavement, sliding along the hard pavement and gravel.

All of Ranma's new friends stared at him with pained expressions of sympathy and some newfound respect. "Dear God.... that's... that's gotta f#&kin' hurt...." House commented as the others nodded in agreement.

Katrina stepped out the SUV and looked from the windshield to Ranma, "Honey, you should always buckle your seatbelt when in a moving car." she stated, apparently not realizing that the reason he was on the ground was because of her.

Ranma laid on the ground muttering angrily, "Stupid law of Inertia.... stupid law of motion... stupid science.... stupid physics...."

Everybody sweatdropped at him.

* * *

End Flashback....

* * *

After that incident, Ranma didn't let Katrina ever drive again while he was in the car. Hell he didn't even let her touch the steering wheel anymore. Though after the incident, in which Katrina later realized it was her fault, she made it up to him with a night of cuddling and back massages. Ranma being who he was, simply forgave her.

What? He was a simple guy with simple needs..... sort of.

Ranma was driving towards a friend's place for a visit, its been a while since he had seen the guy, and Ranma had heard he got a high position in his job. Though in this case, it would be quite the surprise visit if he said so himself. Ranma drove towards a large building, which was three stories high, but was quite wide, and covered a lot of ground area. The building, though you couldn't tell from appearance, was an military building with the bare minimum of security.

Ranma drove up to the gate where a guard was blocking the entrance. The guard walked up to Ranma's SUV, "Sir, this is a private area, unless you have clearance, I can't let you in." the guard stated, while searching Ranma's face and the vehicle's interior.

Ranma grinned and reached for something at his side, "Yeah, I got clearance. Wait up." The guard peered closely at Ranma as he rifled through some unseen compartment. Before he could see it, Ranma's elbow slammed out against the guard's chin, knocking him out.

The guard fell limply on the cement, unconscious. Ranma shrugged as he stepped out of his car, he looked up to the security camera, which was strangely enough, out of commission. Though if were one to pay closer attention, they would see that the camera's wire had been suspiciously cleanly cut. "I really got to work on my aim." Ranma stated simply as a microfilament razor wire begin rolling back into his sleeve. He looked back at the guard's body as he sighed, "Man, I hope John can pull an ass load of strings for me." He let out a breath of air as he dragged the body back to the booth. Ranma set the body softly in the corner of the booth, then he pressed the red button to raise the gate.

Ranma walked quickly back to his car and drove into the compound. He parked near the entrance of the building, 'Gotta admit though, John has come pretty far since the last time I've seen him,' Ranma thought with an approved nod as he entered the building. 'I wonder if he's married to Sherina yet? The last time I saw them, they should have fallen in love or somethin'.'

Ranma walked through the hallway, passing people who didn't give him a second glance. 'Although the last time I saw them wasn't really a peaceful departure or anything.... it was more loud, bloody, and explodey like. Hmm? Which reminds me, I wonder how they covered up they mess I left behind?' Ranma thoughts derailed themselves as his face scrunched up into a frown. He shrugged in ignorance, Ranma blurred into _Umi-senken_ and begin sneaking through a restricted area.

* * *

Flashback - 3 years, 11 months, 2 weeks ago - World War III – Middle East Region - Location: 20 miles South of allied lookout - Hostile territory

* * *

Ranma clenched his teeth in pain as he tightened a make shift bandage on his stomach. He looked around the area and studied his 'surviving' friends. There were only ten of them left after their insubordinate retrieval of him, except for Ranma, they looked fatigued and shaky.

They were riding on a enemy tank, one he had personally 'liberated' from their enemies, on the back they had towed the jeep they were using. Out of all of them, Ranma was in the worse condition. He had several dozen bullet wounds on his chest, stomach, thigh, and left arm. All of them had been hastily wrapped and were in poor condition, they had been soaked thoroughly with Ranma's blood. Ranma was wearing a black vest that was horribly burned, his camouflaged pants, were torn and had been stained with blood, his boots were dirty and weathered worn, but other wise just fine, his camouflaged shirt had been ripped in several places and stained darkly with blood.

His nine friends, three female and six male, were in better condition, they had some minor wounds, but nothing too serious. His friend Matrimin was fiddling with his helmet camera which had somehow survive, he had three male friends driving the tank, his 'family' medic Sherina, was rationing medical supplies, and the rest of his comrades and 'family' members doing menial things. Ranma smiled sadly at them, they were not going to survive at this rate, his Ki boosted hearing could already hear the fast grinding of metal and stomping of boots as the enemy tried to catch up with them.

Their target: Him.

Due to some high brass backstabbers, collaboration between his former bosses and the enemy, and a long complicated behind the scenes military plot. To put it simply, some high class people wanted him dead. So they sent an entire army after him.

Now when he said army, he didn't metaphorically mean a large group of soldiers sent after him, he meant a VERY VERY large group of soldiers were sent to hunt him down. So when he said army, he meant Army which was composed of three Corps, which were composed of two Divisions each, which contained a couple of Brigades per Division. Where each Brigade is composed of four Regiments, which each contained several Battalions, where each contained several Companies, each Company containing two to eight Platoons, which were made up of several Sections, which separately contained their own Squads, which by themselves contained a few Fireteams.

So when they sent an Army after him, they literally sent an Army after him.

With him being him, he was not going to let his friends be involved in this suicide/execution conflict.

"Guys... I gotta go back." Ranma announced. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked back at him with wide eyes.

"You can't go back Colonel!" Sherina, the blond American girl, protested loudly, "We've nearly lost you twice, if you go back, you'll surely die. Elite Soldier or not!!"

The others nodded at her logic, Ranma grinned ruefully. "That's kinda the whole idea," his friends looked at him and paled even more. "Look guys, the enemy is catching up to us and they are only targeting me, you guys are at most; collateral damage or bonuses to them. And me being me, I gotta go and fight everyone of them." Ranma grinned despite his rather grim visage. "Remember, I'm your Commander, I overlooked your insubordination once, but I won't do it again. This is an order: Leave me here, and continue back to home base and inform them of what has transgressed." Ranma ordered with grim determination. He then turned to his black haired American friend, "John, you'll be in charge since you're the highest ranking. Normally, I wouldn't trust someone to lead my 'family,' but you're an exception. Lead these guys back to safety, make sure none of them come back for me. Understand."

John grunted in agreement, Ranma nodded at all the others and looked down the hatch of the tank, "Linesar, stop the tank. I'm getting off." Linesar nodded at Ranma and the tank came to a halt Ranma slid down the side and landed with a grunt, the wounds were taking too long to heal. His above average and nearly super human like healing was working overtime, however the wounds were too great and too severe. They would need more time. Ranma glanced down with hatred at the little silver bracelet on his wrist.

Ranma unhooked the chain from the tank to jeep and let it drop to the ground. As Ranma prepared to enter the jeep, he felt a pair of warm and slender arms wrapped around his waist making Ranma pause in his steps. "We'll miss you Colonel... We'll all miss you dearly Commander..... please... at least try to survive." Sherina stated as she hugged him tightly, the others watched solemnly.

Ranma grinned regretfully at the sky, "I should have settled down and started a family. With my life however... I doubt it" Ranma said as he turned around to face Sherina. "You'll make a great and loyal wife one day, Sherina. I know it and whoever the guy is, he'll be a lucky bastard." Ranma said as he nudged her head, she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Okay, back to the tank with you." Ranma grinned as nudged her towards the tank. "Take care of her John, I'm counting on ya'." he winked at him, John looked away embarrassedly.

Ranma's grin turned menacing as he glanced behind him. "As for me, I got a date with death, waiting for me." Ranma laughed as he walked back to the jeep. "Heh, you guys forget, my reputation wasn't built around retreating and planning another attack. It was built around the blood of the people I killed and the fact that I leave no survivors. As you can plainly see... there are survivors." Ranma chuckled darkly as he spoke with his back turned. "I gotta protect my rep, so I gotta take 'em all out.

Before he entered the jeep, Ranma turned around with a grin and saluted them, "Its been a honor to lead you all. May the rest of you carry on the Helljumper Tradition. The Helljumper Commander is signing out... probably for the final time."

His surrogated 'family', with the exception of John and a few others, saluted him back. "It's been a honor to serve and follow under you sir," they chorused.

Matrimin recorded the whole ordeal with his camera and sniffled, "So beautiful..... I'm gonna miss you asshole." he said aloud while wiping an over dramatic tear from his eye.

Ranma stared at him with half-lidded eyes, "Dude, you are so gay." Ranma stated as he climbed into the jeep. John and the others nodded in agreement.

BOOOOOM!!!!

A tank shell detonated 15 meters from their position, John and the others ducked instinctively at the blast. Ranma grinned, "These bitches wanna play hardball," Ranma tightened his fist as it begin to glow.

"Then let's play hardball bitches," Ranma's eyes glowed blood red, he activated a bit of his berserker state. John and the others looked on with solemn acceptance, Matrimin zoomed his helmet camera on Ranma.

"Well, see you guys in hell!" Ranma started the jeep and begin racing back through the way they came.

John and the others stared at the disappearing jeep as they watched their friend disappear from sight, but never from their minds. John turned to Linesar, "Alright let's go, there should be an allied LZ (landing zone) a few miles ahead of us," John instructed. Linesar nodded before continuing towards their original destination.

* * *

Ranma pushed the jeep to its limit as he played decoy with the tanks that were chasing after him.

BOOOOOOOOM!!!!

A tank shell detonated on the side throwing shrapnel and dirt into the air. 'Damn, this is gonna be one hell of a risky move. Feh, I haven't even perfected this technique yet.' Ranma thought with a sheepish grin. 'Then again, I guess thats why they call it, a _final_ technique.'

"Oh well, its now or death. Great choices." Ranma deadpanned, he stretched out his hand and a dark sphere of negative energy begin forming, a dark aura surrounded him as he gathered the dark and negative Ki. The sky begin to darken as a black aura of Ki, swirled around Ranma like the beginning on a tornado.

Ranma breached the forest and came to a meadow where the temporary enemy base was set up. The base was filled with infantry and armored vehicles awaiting Ranma. As soon as they spotted Ranma racing towards them, they open fired on their target. Ranma ignored the gun fire as he increased the potency of his attack. The dark sphere was now the size of a beach ball, it was pitch black with some red lightning going over the surface. From a distance it looked like it was sucking in all the light around it, giving Ranma a darker aura. Suddenly the ball started forming around Ranma's fist.

Ranma jumped onto the hood of the jeep and propelled himself into the air, making the jeep flipped from the force of his jump. The enemy traced Ranma in the air with their guns as they let loose a steady outcome of bullets and shells. A large amount of bullets entered and exited his body as he gritted his teeth in pain.

Ranma descended toward the middle of the base with the dark fist of Ki in hand, the swirl of dark and negative Ki and Chi, started to rotate faster as it trailed behind him. Ranma closed the distance between him and the ground, soldiers unrelentingly continued shooting him. Just before he hit the ground, Ranma screamed, _"Final Helljumper Technique: Soldier's DeathWish!"_ He punched the ground with his glowing fist as he slammed into the ground.

Nobody moved after Ranma touched the ground, it seemed as if time itself stopped for this incident. A black halo of energy begin closing in on Ranma's position, the moment the halo closed up, it expanded with a huge explosion.

BOOOOOOOOOM..... SHHHHHHHFFFFFFF!!!!

There was a large explosion sound for only a second before a eerie silence replaced it. The blast transformed into a black miasma shockwave, which begin expanding rapidly, everything that it touched died and disintegrated. The blast was like a black colored nuclear explosion.

The soldiers caught in the blast disintegrated to black dust, the tanks and other armored vehicles, rusted rapidly before disintegrating to ashes and dust. The surrounding area, the meadow, the trees, the wildlife. It all died on contact with the explosion of black miasma The area was now just a blackened field, the tress either died and wilted, or turned to dust.

Ranma laid limply on the ground, he breathed shallow breaths as his vision begin to dim and wane. 'Damn, I spent all my Ki and Chi reserves on that one.' Ranma thought tiredly as he stared at the barren landscape. Ranma's vision finally faded to black as the last of his strength was used up, and his wounds finally caught up to him. 'I've got to work on that technique a bit more......' Was Ranma's last line of thought as darkness embraced his conscious. His breathing slowed to a near death state and his body become deathly still. With one final breath he drifted off into an indeterminate unconsciousness.

* * *

End Flashback...

* * *

Ranma sneaked into a conference room where many people were studying a building schematic displayed by a projector. Ranma walked stealthily towards the corner of the room near the projector where a heavily muscled man was speaking. Ranma studied the muscled man closely, 'Is that John? Damn..... he must have worked out a lot. I don't remember him this buff.'

Ranma looked around the room from his concealed spot, everybody was wearing matching uniforms. Which consisted of a blue shirt with darkish blue cargo pants. They also all had the same logo or company name, imprinted on their shoulders, '_RAINBOW_.'

Ranma grinned evilly as he walked silently behind his old war buddy, John Terrence Kelly, publicly known as John Clark. "Wow John, only a few years have past so far and now look at you. Leader and commander of the Anti-terrorist group, '_RAINBOW__**.**_' I'm impressed!" Ranma whispered into John's ear.

John heads whipped back and saw empty space, he could have sworn he heard a voice. The really creepy thing was that it sounded too much like his dead friend, Ranma.

"Something wrong Commander?" one of his female subordinates in the audience asked.

John turned around and looked at her, "Uh... nothing is wrong...... nothing at all," he answered, he looked around the room as if watching for a surprise attack. 'I could have sworn I heard Ranma's voice, but that's impossible. He's dead, I know he's dead, I saw him die.' John thought.

"Anyway in this building here," John said as he indicated to the screen, "The terrorists have held several hostages, including the Foreign Ambassador of China. We have to go in, neutralize all terrorists, and make sure the hostages come out safe, usual fanfare. Any questions?" John asked and looked around. When nobody answered, he nodded at them and continued, "We cannot afford any mistakes here, like an old friend of mine once quoted before he passed away: 'Knowledge is learned, Wisdom is earned, and Failure is the knowledge you use to gain wisdom. So knowledge is knowing what a bullet is, wisdom is knowing what a bullet feels like, and failure is the reason you now have the knowledge of what that wisdom feels like.'" John quoted as the Rainbow team chuckled.

Ranma chuckled silently as he looked up at the ceiling, 'I remember that quote, I told him that after he got shot in the ass.... still funny as hell.' Ranma grinned at John's back as everyone stood up and prepared to leave. "Hmmm strange. I could've sworn that I quoted my other favorite motto: When violence isn't solving your problems, then you're probably not using enough of it!" Ranma said aloud and deactivated the _Umi-senken._

John Clark froze and turned around slowly. He came face to face with Ranma who was grinning at him, "Boo!" Ranma shouted as John's eyes widen in terror and did the following things:

#1. He screamed like a little girl...(Ha Ha)

#2. He backed up against the far wall

#3. He started sweating and muttering Christian prayers

#4. Ranma and everyone else in the room sweatdropped. Heavily

"Hey John, how's it going?" Ranma asked with a sweatdrop running down his and everyone else's head. John was pointing at him and shouting exorcism prayers. "John what the hell's wrong with you?" Ranma asked with a frown, "And when did you become a Catholic? I thought you were an Atheist?" John reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small bottle labeled: 'Holy Water'.

He approached Ranma and begin throwing the water at him, "THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!! THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!!" John repeatedly yelled as he tried to destroy the ghost of his dead friend.

When the 'Holy Water' touched Ranma's skin, he felt a burning sensation...... What the Hell!! He was burning! "ARRGH! It burns! It burns! Dammit John!!" Ranma yelled, he kicked the flask out of John's hand and roundhouse kicked his friend across the room.

'Man, that really hurts, what the hell, that was not 'Holy Water'...... OR! I must have become really evil for 'Holy Water' to actually burn me.' Ranma thought to himself as he held John down to the ground with his foot.

* * *

30 miles Southwest of Ranma's position - In an underground lab

* * *

"Holy Water......" The scientist frowned as he peered at the flask container, "Where's that acid I ordered?"

* * *

John laid in a crumpled heap while the rest of the 'Rainbow' team looked on with sweatdrops. Ranma was standing over him while rubbing the spots where the 'Holy Water' had touched him. "Dammit John, that f#&ken burns, man." Ranma complained as his friend got up, "What the hell's wrong with you? You're acting like I'm dead or something."

John blinked and stared at his suppose to be dead friend, "So you're...... not dead?" John asked.

Ranma facefaulted heavily, "NO! I'm not dead," Ranma yelled when he jumped up, "Do I look DEAD to you in any way!?!"

John stared at him some more, "Well, what about the "Holy Water'?"

Ranma looked at him with a dumbfounded face, "That.... uhh.... was a flook," Ranma said as John got up.

"But...." John begin again, "I saw you die. I saw the you sho-"

"Everything will eventually be explained in time." Ranma cut him off.

"Really?"

"No, not really, I'm too lazy to explain it to you. Plus, I figure you'll eventually figure it out later on." Ranma shrugged as he scratched his head.

"Uh, but what if I don't?" John countered.

"Just ask one of the officers in my SS gang. They'll explain it to you." Ranma waved him off.

John begin smiling at his long dead comrade. "Heh, if figures. You being you, even death can't keep you down."

Ranma grinned, "That's right, no matter how many times you hit me with a blunt object, shoot me, stab me, maim me, drown me, kick me, punch me, throw me, blast me, run me over, drop me 6,000 feet in the air without a parachute, crush me, and or blow me up with a nuclear warhead or any type of explosive. I will never die. Cuz' I'm the best of the best!" Ranma boasted.

Something clicked in Ranma's mind and he turned to John, "Oh yeah, don't tell anyone that I'm still alive. I like to keep people in the dark about me. Plus, I'm still hunting 'them' down." Ranma requested from his old war comrade.

John nodded but then he started grinning, "Yeah, we also wouldn't want any of the 'girls' to find you now, would we?"

"Shut up dude, you better not tell them I'm still alive." Ranma elbowed him lightly and grinned at him, "I gotta lot of unfinished business to fold up, and I don't need my old 'friends' being bothered with this crap. Plus, if we tell everyone now, Mat will leave his bitching girlfriend who he 'loves' so much!"

Ranma and John laughed amongst themselves. The whole entire 'Rainbow' team stared in confusion, while asking themselves how a civilian got in. John stopped laughing and stared at his team then he stared at Ranma, then he looked at his team again, then he switched back to Ranma. He grinned almost evilly. Ranma didn't notice the evil grin because he was still laughing.

"Hey Ranma, wanna kill some terrorists," John asked as the 'Rainbow' team began walking out of the room to suite up for their mission.

Ranma looked up at him, "Sure. I'm game, I haven't killed anyone in quite a while... oh wait, scratch that, I did kill some gangbangers a few weeks ago." Ranma frowned when a sudden thought hit him, "What's the catch though?" Ranma and John began following the 'Rainbow' team to the armory

John blinked, "Has anyone ever told you that you're very perceptive?" he asked as he and Ranma were walking towards the armory.

"No, not really," Ranma answered absently as they walked behind the 'Rainbow' team.

"The catch is you have to help my team out in their mission." John stated as they walked quickly down the hallways.

"Fair enough," Ranma replied as he started studying the 'Rainbow' team, "Out of curiosity though. How come they're not asking about who I am, how I got in here, and other stuff?" Ranma asked as he jabbed his thumb at the counter-terrorist team. "Company Policy: If something weird happens, then it didn't happen." John explained as they passed by some military officials.

"Oh. Well just so you'll know, I knocked out a guard by the gate to get in." Ranma pointed out.

John sweatdropped, "You do know that there's a visitor's entrance on the south side right? The north side is for private parking."

Ranma shrugged at his friend, "Eh, who's gonna care." They stopped at an electronic locked door, John swiped his card and punched in some numbers. The door 'beeped' and unlocked itself allowing John and Ranma entrance to the armory.

* * *

Phil drove his rented car into the military compound solemnly. Last night he tried to kill himself because of his misfortunes, but decide against it since his wife would take all the money after he died.

He drove in and prepared to park in his reserved parking area. It was then he notice that another car was in his spot.

Phil felt like crying, which he did five seconds later, "My life sucks!! So much!!" He cried as he sob into his arms.

'Who could be torturing me this much....... I never did anything bad........ or anything really bad anyway.... WAAAAHHH!!" Phil thought as he cried to himself.

* * *

Ranma sneezed before looking around in confusion, "Someone must be talking about me." He turned back to the rack of guns and picked out a HK-416 6.8mm assault rifle with an attached holographic sight.

* * *

Back to Ranma - 2 hours later - location: TTH NH90 (Tactical Transport Helicopter. Model: NH90)

* * *

Ranma loaded his HK-416 6.8mm assault rifle and sheathed a Ka-Bar Tanto knife as they flew in a NH90 helicopter towards the hostile occupied building. The 'Rainbow' team mimicked his actions, and were getting ready for their mission.

Ranma was wearing a special operations military uniform minus the black balaclava. Along with the uniform, he had an utility belt with several smoke and fragmentation grenades strapped across his chest. He had a kevlar vest over his black shirt. Ranma started screwing on a silencer on both the assault rifle and Sig P226.

Domingo Chavez, the squad leader of the current group, looked to his Father-in-Law, "This guy any good Commander?" John and Ranma blinked, they turned and looked at each other......

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Domingo and the others sweatdropped at the two, John wiped a tear from his eye, "IS he any good?! Son, he's the best!! I can't think of anyone better for this type of work." He slapped a hand on Ranma's back, in automatic retaliation Ranma punched him in the face lightly as a jest.

CRAAAACK!!!!

The resulting punch forced John's face to introduce itself to the side window. Ranma scratched his head apologetically and pulled his friend's face out of the window. Then something in his mind 'clicked' as Ranma blinked in confusion. He stared at over at his friend, "Son?" Ranma said aloud in disbelief, "He's your son?"

"Son-in-Law actually, he married my daughter." John explained to Ranma as he rubbed his bruised jaw.

"Daughter......?" Ranma blinked up again, "Dude, I've only been gone for about 4 years. How the hell did you and Sherina have a daughter old enough to marry?" Ranma asked as he strapped on his handgun.

"Oh yeah..... uh...." John scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin, "Funny story short, she already had a daughter when we came back from the war."

"Oh... so who's the original father?" Ranma asked absently while opening a magazine box full of AP magazines.

"There wasn't." John shook his head, "She's one of those rare women who give one way births..... no man needed, you know... asexually." John stretched back on his leather seat.

"Hm, my medical knowledge isn't quite up to snuff right now due to inactivity.... Uh... do you mean when the woman has an egg that already has all 46 chromosomes?" Ranma interjected absently.

"Yep," John nodded as he popped neck, "She basically gave birth to a clone of herself. Kind of creepy actually." Ranma nodded in assent.

"Heh, I know what you mean. Gives new meaning to phrase: She's just like her mother." Ranma chuckled, but then stopped as an sudden thought struck him, "Oh wait..... wasn't Sherina in her early 30's when we met her." Ranma said aloud as he lifted his head up from his current activity.

"Yeah, I know where you are going." John replied, knowing where Ranma was going, "It's slightly disturbing that she gave birth at the age of 13."

Ranma stared at his friend with an incredulous expression, "Dude, that's something that I REALLY didn't need to know."

John shrugged, "I've gotten used to it. Then again, hanging out with you and 'your family' gives new meaning to the word weird." Ranma scratched the base of his pigtail in thought.

"Just like all the weird things that happened before, during, and post D-Day 2." Ranma exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to be more specific on that, there were a lot of weird things that happened." John stated.

Ranma turned towards him, "Remember George Fislen Kervoch, who died from the artillery shell." Ranma explained. 'May he have peace...' Ranma said silently to himself for his dead friend.

"You mean the same George who got gang raped by the fangirls of the Division because he was mistaken for you when he was in your tent." John remarked

Ranma sweatdropped at John who could actually remember that incident, "Yeah.... well anyway when he died, he put in his military will, that I was to receive all his belongings if he died, which I did."

"And......." John motioned Ranma to continue.

"Well, all he had was a few shirts and pants, along with some other personal items and... I think about ten pounds of imported porn magazines and movies." Ranma listed as he count them off with his fingers. "Since I never watched porn... except for that one time...." Ranma glared at John.

John put his hands up and started waving them like warding signs, "Hey! We said we were sorry. I mean, we didn't know that you would pass out ten minutes after the movie started.......... or that the girls would knock us out and try to have their way with you while passed out." The 'Rainbow' team sweatdropped, the pilots who could hear the conversation sweatdropped as they tried to concentrate on flying.

Ranma sighed and strung the HK-416 over his shoulder, "Well anyhow, on the day that I supposedly 'die.' I threw all the porn in your duffel bag." Ranma finished up as he leaned back on the leather seat.

John blinked and turned towards Ranma, "Dude, I never got that porn. After you 'died' the last person to open my duffel bag was... Sherina." Suddenly John's eyes widen, "Oh My GAWD!! This explains everything, all the moaning sounds I hear when she's alone in our bedroom. All the time she wants to be alone! All the strange and suspicious hiding of items!!"

Ranma sat up quickly and stared at John, "John, I don't want to hear this stuff....!!!" Ranma complained as the pilots slowed the copter considerably and they could hear the wailing of the police sirens.

"-And When she brings over her girlfriends." John continued despite Ranma's protest, "And then the moaning get louder when she and her girlfriends are alone." Ranma was now banging his head on the steel plating of the copter and muttering loudly over John's ramblings "I'm not hearing this lalalalalalalalalalala I'm not hearing about John's masturbating bisexual wife, lalalalalalalala." As you can probably guess, the 'Rainbow' team's sweatdrops just doubled in size.

"Um... we're here......" the female pilot said hesitantly as she stared at the rambling John, and the head banging Ranma, he was starting to make a dent in the steel.

Ranma stopped banging his head and looked at her, she started blushing as his gaze was now on her, "Huh.... Oh okay thanks." Ranma said and opened the sliding door, before Domingo could throw out the wire for Ranma to slide down, Ranma jumped out of the copter and landed gracefully onto the roof. Everybody on the NH90, except John who stopped rambling a few minutes ago, gasped at Ranma.

Ranma walked up to the roof door, but before he entered he turned around back to the helicopter and held up a sign from out of nowhere with both hands which read:

YOU HAVE A SICK WIFE, JOHN!!

In retaliation, John pulled out a sign from out of nowhere which said:

SCREW YOU!!!

Ranma laughed at him before entering the roof entrance. John and the others flew away from the roof and into another insertion point. One of the 'Rainbow' team's female stared outside the window before turning to John, "Commander, could I have your friend's phone number."

John sweatdropped at her, 'Man it's starting all over again,' John thought, and as if on cue another female member spoke up.

"Yo! I saw him first! He's mine!!!" John sighed and looked to the ground with a sweatdrop running down his head.

'I think Ranma has some type of girl curse he doesn't know about.' John thought silently as the girls began fighting each other.

* * *

Back to Ranma.......

Ranma walked in a crouch position slowly through the building, he held the silenced HK-416 with a red dot sight at ready position as he neared a corner. When Ranma reached the corner he could hear some voices, Ranma stopped and peeked around the corner to see two terrorist soldiers having a conversation. Ranma eavesdropped hoping to get some information on the hostages.

"I feel uneasy about this mission." Soldier #1 muttered quietly to his friend. His friend looked at him with a questionable glare.

"You always feel uneasy about missions." Soldier #2 growled, he looked around before looking back at his friend, "You're probably worried about some counter-terrorist team, they always get called in for stuff like this. We can handle them, we have enough firepower and experience to at least do that."

Soldier #1 looked uncomfortably at the floor, "No its not that, I feel like something bigger has been called in.... or maybe a foreboding feeling of death." Soldier #1 explained to his friend as he gripped his Kalashnikov AK-47 assault rifle.

His friend stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Thats pretty deep.... you've been reading those chick novels again haven't you," Soldier #2 pointed out. Soldier #1 facefaulted on the ground

He jumped back up and pointed at his friend, "Thats not the point.... its just a feeling. You know, a gut reaction."

Soldier #2 shook his head, "You should stop reading those chick novels man. Anyway..... I 'm here to tell you that the hostages have been moved to the 16th floor. So the police have to go through several floors to get to them if they go through the roof or the entrance-"

Whatever the man said next, Ranma didn't bother to hear, 'Hostages have been moved to the middle floor...... I guess I have to go through some heavy resistance to get to them...." Ranma concluded in his mind, 'Hmmm... if I use my guns, it'll alert the other terrorists nearby, even with the silencers..... time for the blades and ninja martial arts then.'

Ranma summoned the Ken no Ketsueki from his body, he watched as a red aura of his blood form the western nodachi form, 'Nodachi no Ketsueki.' Ranma grabbed the dragon hilt and silently, but quickly stepped out of his hiding place. Ranma disappeared and reappeared behind the two terrorists. Ranma looked satisfied at his work and walked away.

The two terrorists stood motionlessly, suddenly soldier #2 fell apart in two clean slices from the head and down. Soldier #1 fell apart in three clean parts, first his head fell off, then his torso slided off his legs. Ranma didn't look back at the bodies as he walked through another corridor.

Ranma went down to the next floor where more terrorist guards were stationed at, Ranma disappeared from one end of the hall and reappeared to the next. All the soldiers in the vicinity fell apart in two or three clean pieces, blood pooled all over the floors from the dismembered corpses.

Ranma went down to the next floor and did the same thing, 'I hope the Rainbow team isn't afraid of dismembered corpses,' Ranma thought as he was about to open the door to the stair way, suddenly the elevator 'pinged' and opened up to let two guards out.

Before they could react to the dead bodies, Ranma sprinted towards them and prepared to silence them. He jammed the silenced Sig P226 into one's mouth and fired. The other soldier lifted his gun to prepare to fire. However, Ranma reacted quickly as grabbed the gun and twist it violently out of the man's hands. Ranma, letting go of his Sig P226 for a millisecond, jabbed a very lethal pressure point on the back of the man's neck. The soldier froze in place and could move any part of his body except his eyes and mouth.

Ranma left the soldier and entered the next floor. The soldier looked around with shock as his eyes eyed the corpses in disbelief, 'What the hell! I thought we were suppose to go against some counter-terrorist team not some kind of super ninja,' he thought as the tried to move his paralyzed body.

For some strange reason he felt heavy headed, he felt some things in his body rushed up to his head and they didn't come down. Suddenly his head started shaking violently as blood streamed out of his eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. The soldier fell to the ground in a pool of blood that streamed out of his head.

Ranma silently opened the stairway door and began walking down, 'Man, I never thought that I would remember the Kiss of the Dragon pressure point from so long ago.' Ranma thought as he opened another door, 'Useful nevertheless,' Ranma thought silently.

* * *

Rainbow team..........

Domingo and his team sneaked in crouch positions as they entered through the building where Ranma was dropped off. Strangely enough their commander, John Clark A.K.A Rainbow 'Six,' was with them. He muttered something about wanting to confirm something about his friend, Domingo didn't know what he meant and he didn't really care.

As they entered the adjacent building, they were welcomed with a gruesome sight, two soldiers who were dismembered in five clean parts, most of the team clenched their stomachs at the sight as Domingo and Clark walked up to the bodies.

"Who could have done this?" Domingo asked out loud as his team approached the corpses.

John could only manage a small smile as he looked on from the corpses, "Its been nearly four years...... he haven't lost his touch...... not one bit." John chuckled as he looked out of the building's window.

Domingo and the rest stared at John with a questionable stare, "Your friend did this?" One of the female members of the team voiced out.

John nodded, "You may not know this, but my friend is considered a legendary soldier in certain high leveled circles. During WWIII he could have been promoted to General though field promotions, but he never took it. Instead, he stayed at his inferior rank so he could fight along with us," John reminisced as he stepped over the corpses. "During the war, he was considered a Legendary Soldier with no apparent equal. They nicknamed him: The Angel of Hell, The True Legendary Soldier, among other things. He was considered an Elite among Elites. From what he told me, almost every major military in the world has his name written down in their black books."

"Well get ready, this is only the beginning." John announced to his squad as they followed him. The Rainbow team steeled themselves as they prepared to enter the office.

* * *

Back to Ranma...........

Ranma entered the _Umi-senken_ and stealthily walked through the room full of hostages. When he neared the middle of the room, Ranma took a quick survey of the enemies in the room, 'Hmmm.... four guards. One by the plant, two by the water fountain, and the last one with a radio by the entrance,' Ranma sneaked behind the lone guard.

Ranma grabbed the guard by the neck and pulled down, his mouth muffled by Ranma's hand. Before he could cause a commotion, Ranma stabbed his Tanto Ka-Bar into the man's throat and pulled it hard to the right, while his left hand snapped the man's neck to the left. 'Perfect textbook example of silently silencing an enemy with a knife.' Ranma chuckled silently as he stashed the limp body under a desk.

He moved on to the next guard who was on the radio, the minute he turned off the radio, Ranma stabbed his Tanto Ka-Bar into the back of the man's neck. Ranma with a quick twist of the knife, tore the main artery, cut part of the cerebellum, and broke part of his spine; killing the man instantly. Ranma grabbed his body as it fell and hid it under another desk.

Ranma looked over the desk and peeked at the two guards that were talking, 'They haven't notice yet. Good,' Ranma summarized as he sneaked behind one of the guards. He pulled out his Sig P226 and deactivated his _Umi-senken_, Ranma stood up silently and aimed the gun at the guard's head. Without warning Ranma fired once, the bullet traveled through one guard's head and exited through the other guard's head.

Both guards fell to the ground, a hole in both of their heads still smoking. Ranma looked around the room, and counted how many hostages the terrorists had taken, 'Lets see, about twenty-two hostages in all...... wait... someones missing.'

Ranma unsheathed his combat knife and started cutting the plastic tighteners that bounded the prisoners. As he released the hostages, he ignored the stares of lust, fear, and joy that were directed towards him. He was not aware that the lust was directed towards him.

When the last hostage was freed, the door to the room was opened violently, before anyone could blink, Ranma held his HK-416 at a ready position pointed at the door. At the door, the Rainbow members pointed their weapons back at Ranma.

Both sides blink in confusion.

Ranma lowered his rifle and the counter-terrorist team did the same, "What took you guys so long," Ranma smirked as they entered the room, their guns at the ready, behind them John grinned at Ranma as he walked in.

John grinned back at him, "Four years and you're still the merciless bastard from back then, eh Ranma." John said as he walked up to the out-of-work mercenary.

Ranma only smiled as he looked around, "I like to keep my skills in top shape," he answered simply.

John shook his head slowly, "Man, this is gonna be one hell of an explanation for the report. What am I gonna tell them, we had super ninja with us, or a dead U.N. colonel back for blood." Ranma and John laughed at his mock explanation.

As the two were talking a female Rainbow member walked up to him, "Commander, the ambassador isn't here. I've asked around and it looks like he was taken by the leader." she explained as Ranma and John listened.

"Then, where is the ambassador?" John asked the counter-terrorist member.

She shook her head, "We don't know, sir."

"I know where he is," Domingo stated as he looked out the window, he looked back and beckoned Ranma and John to come over. John and Ranma walked over and looked out the window to see a group of about ten or twelve armed terrorists walking out to the open, where all the cops had align themselves at.

"Right there, at the front," Domingo pointed at, Ranma stared to the front to see a man wearing a black business suite being held at gun point by the terrorist leader, one hand held the gun, the other hand held a primmed grenade.

"Smart." Ranma said aloud as everybody turned their heads to look at him, "He has a grenade so no snipers can take him out. If they do he'll drop the grenade killing the ambassador." He looked back at the Rainbow team, "I have a plan, four of you guys take the hostages out of the building. John, you and two others go out to the front and distract him for a minute. I'll take them out from up here." The team nodded and broke off, following his orders without question.

Ranma looked over to John, "John, after I take these guys out. I'm gonna disappear, it was good to see you again old friend," Ranma said solemnly to the large man, and held out his hand.

John nodded slowly then grinned, he grabbed Ranma's hand and squeezed it, "It was a good to see you again too, 'Commander.'" John laughed before letting go of Ranma's hand and leaving the room.

As everyone left Ranma looked back to the window, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small girl staring at him with a determine expression. She looked to be about thirteen or fifteen years old, she had light brownish hair tied up into two ponytails, she stood to be approximately 4'5'', and had bluish eyes. The little girl wore a white shirt under a white collared jacket with big sleeves, the jacket had the strangest button design Ranma had ever seen. It was a large half marble ball, and there were three on both sides of the jacket, the collar of the sleeve had the same design in a spider like image. She had on a red skirt with brown leather boots, and white stockings stopping at her thigh.

But what really caught Ranma's eye was what was on her back, 'Are those wings?' Ranma asked himself. On her back were small wings about three times the size of a swan's and they had the same marble like design on them like her jacket.

Ranma turned and looked at her, before he could say anything, she pointed at him and yelled, "You and I are totally gonna form a contract!"

Ranma sweatdropped and managed a "Huh."

"Shouldn't you be with the other civilians?" Ranma asked as he pointed at the door the hostages had used to leave.

The little girl shook her head furiously, "I'm not a civilian. I'm the Emulate Musia. My hierarchy code is: 'Angel'." She introduced herself and bowed to Ranma.

Ranma was still sweatdropping at the girl. Ranma then heard some yells from outside, he looked outside to see that John was already outside and the distraction was already in progress.

"Crap!" Ranma cursed loudly and turned back to the girl, "Look I don't have time for contracts and stuff right now." Ranma said in a rushed voice.

She shook her head again and yelled at him, "No, you and I are gonna form a contract right now!" Suddenly she sprinted and leaped toward him, "It's totally our destiny!" she exclaimed happily and landed on Ranma.

Ranma was standing next to the window when she landed on him, hugging him around the neck in the process. The result was that she sent them falling towards the window, during this process she kissed him deeply. "MMMMRMPGHGRRRRMGH," was all Ranma managed to say before......

CRRRAAASHHH!!!!

They went sailing through the window and were falling towards the ground, 'Crap!' was Ranma's last thought.

Musia pulled out of the kiss and watched as they fell toward the crowds, 'Oh no! I can't have my contractor hurt!' she thought as they fell.

She was about to activate her emulate powers, but Ranma had already taken control of the situation. As they were falling, Ranma position the girl on his chest so she wouldn't be hurt from the fall, as they neared the ground, Ranma aimed his HK-416 and single fired eleven rounds at the terrorist leader's bodyguards. All the bodyguards were taken out in one consecutive shot each.

Before anyone on the ground could look up, Ranma fell into a crouch position behind the leader. Ranma sweep kicked the leader making him fall, releasing the VIP hostage. Before he could even touched the ground, Ranma grabbed his collar and threw him in the air.

The terrorist leader flew high in the air, the grenade still in his hand and the pin pulled. A few seconds later...

BOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

The grenade went off while he was in the air, blowing up the lone terrorist as he was descending. Ranma nodded as he completed his job, he turned around and saluted John with a grin, John gave him a mock salute as he smiled back at his friend, Ranma hefted his burden in his arms and vanished from sight. The crowd and the police could only stare in confusion as they tried to comprehend what had happen. Everything went too fast for them to follow.

* * *

Ranma roofed hopped at an unseeable speed, he looked down at the girl who was hanging around his neck and staring back at him. 'Alright this is kinda weird, this girl comes from nowhere, spouting something about contracts, and the wings.... hey wait.... where are the wings?' Ranma's thoughts stopped as he stared at the spot the wings previously occupied.

Ranma jumped down from the roof and into an alleyway. During the fall, Ranma changed back to his original attire. He landed silently on the cold pavement and made Musia let go of his neck.

"Alright, now that we're in the clear, mind telling me what is going on," Ranma stated as he crouched down to the girl's eye level.

The girl pouted at him, "I told you already, I'm an Emulate, and I came here to form a contract with you... or already formed would be correct." Ranma blinked in confusion.

"Okay...? What contract are you talking about?" Ranma asked almost fearful of what the answer would be.

Musia smiled at him, "The contract that you and me just form, Ranma." she stated in a joyous tone.

Ranma blinked as he stared at her, "When did this contract happen, and how do you know my name..... is it happy hour already? Am I drunk?" Ranma voiced as he scratched his head in confusion.

Musia jumped up excitedly in the air repeatedly as she answered, "Silly Ranma! We formed the contract when I kissed you, and the moment I kissed you, my Emulate powers downloaded basic information about my contractor."

Ranma looked around nervously, somebody was screwing with him, and it was working. Suddenly Ranma smiled and stood up as he rubbed his hands, "Wait, this makes perfect sense." Ranma said out loud as he began walking away from Musia.

Musia raised her eyebrow at him, "It does....?" Usually most people start asking her a bunch of questions before they actually believe her.

"Yes it does...." Ranma continued as he walked along the walls of the alleyway, "I must be hallucinating... or drunk, and you are just a little girl who got lost....... a little girl who is also part of some kind of winged race.... yeah..." Ranma nodded in silent acceptance as he continued walking.

Musia blinked and then frowned at him, "No!! That's not right!" Musia yelled and bashed him over the head with a mini-mallet she pulled out of nowhere. "I'm not a lost girl! I'm an Emulate, which is sorta like an organic android, not the robot kind mind you. I'm here to give you healing and support in combat situations."

Ranma stopped at the word 'combat', 'support', and 'pimping'. Ranma shook his head a bit, 'Wait, where did pimping come from.' Ranma thought.

* * *

Deep inside the dark depths of Ranma' mind, there was a look of confusion between 2 Chibi-Ranmas. "Hey where did pimping come from," Chibi-Ranma #1 asked Chibi-Ranma #2.

He shrugged and looked around, when he spotted something that explained the anomaly, "There's where the pimping came from!" Chibi-Ranma #2 pointed out.

He pointed towards a black man who was wearing a purple suit complete with a feathered hat. There were two women following after him wearing revealing attires. Chibi-Ranma #1 facefaulted, he jumped back up and pointed at the black man. "Dammit, Chibi-Snoop Dog, stop pimping around here"

Chibi-Snoop Dog ignored the him and continued pimping.

"Man, you have to admit he does have style." Chibi-Ranma #3 said as he came out of nowhere, Chibi-Ranma #1 and #2 could only nod and agree.

* * *

Anyway.....

Ranma turned around and look at Musia, "Healing and combat support..... tell me again, what's an Emulate?" Ranma stated, this time with interest.

Musia beamed at him, "An Emulate is like an android, but not the robot kind, we complement Human DNA as guardians and form similar to them. Think of an Emulate as a biological computer, we help out humans and stuff like that. Right now I can't do much for you except give you combat support and minor healing," Musia explained as they walked through the alleyway, Ranma nodding in understanding.

"Emulates with high-level hierarchy codes can do totally cool things like integrating with their masters on an atomic level, but like I said, I can only provide combat support and healing...." She looked downcast as they continued walking before turning back to Ranma, "Anyway would you like to be able to fly, or use psychic telekinetic powers?" she said with an inquisitive look on her face.

Ranma sweatdropped, being able to fly or use telekinesis would be useful, but why would he need them right now? The flying sounded cool, but he would need her around all the time to fly. "Uh.. no thanks.... I won't need them now." Ranma waved offhandedly as they entered another systems of alleyways.

"Oh okay..." she said dejectedly, but then smiled happily again, "I know, I'll come and live with you so I can help you out and stuff."

Ranma sighed as he only nodded in agreement, there was nothing he could do to get rid of her, since she was contracted with him, she could probably find him anywhere at anytime. 'Man, I know I wished for some chaos and stuff, but I meant the actioney kind, with explosions and fighting...... not a whole bunch of girls appearing and attaching themselves to me,' Ranma held his head, 'If there is a God or Kami-Sama out there... I f#&kin' hate him.' Ranma concluded.

As the two walked through the maze of alleyways, they realized something. 'Where the hell are we?' they simultaneous thought.

* * *

In another part of the alleyway.......

Kasumi, a female exiled kunoichi, was racing through the maze of alleyways, as if her life was on the line.... which it kind of was.

Kasumi the kunoichi, was an exiled ninja all because she did the right thing.... though it was very impulsive on her part. She had been running away for quite a while... running for her very life because of her impulsive actions. Her brother, half-sister, and about a dozen other ninjas were chasing her through alley, their sole mission to neutralize her. Her brother was the one who ordered them all to kill her.... the same brother who she loved dearly and fought for him in the name of vengeance. But now... since she abandon the clan to avenge his defeat at the hands of her uncle, that labeled her as an exiled.... a runaway shinobi. Now her brother was forced to kill her for the very sake and honor of their clan.

Her brother, Hayate, was grievously injured by her uncle and while she was fighting in the first DOA tournament, he was kidnapped by DOATEC went missing. Before he was thrown into a coma, Hayate was to be the 18th head of the Mugen Tenshin Style, and new clan master. However, while he was in his coma, she was chosen as the new successor. But she threw away that claim and went out to search for her uncle in an act of revenge. But because she ran away to kill her uncle in an act of revenge, that made her a runaway shinobi. In accordance to the clan rules they had to kill her........ stupid rules.

She found him in the Second Dead or Alive tournament with his memories gone and under the alias name of Ein. After the tournament was over, he regained his memories and reclaimed her title as the 18th Master of the Mugen Tenshin Style. She, however, could not return because she was an exiled, and ordered to be killed on sight. Hayate, her own brother and leader of the very clan, was very reluctant to kill her, in fact most of the time they met, he would usually let her go. However, this time, it was a direct order by her own father. Hayate could not refuse this order and more and more Mugen Tenshin ninjas are sent to kill her every day.

One of them was Ayane, her half-sister. She hated Kasumi because of their differed treatment as kids, even though they were the best of friends as children, once Ayane learned of her true parentage and relations. Their friendship turned to burning jealously towards her older sister. But as time passed, Ayane managed to reconcile her feeling about her older half-sister, for instance; when she and Ayane were relaxing at Zack's island, Ayane made no attempt to kill her and was actually kind to her. During that time she found out that Ayane had rose to a powerful position in her clan, she decided to forget the past and move on. Ayane had long ago forsaken the grudge she held against Kasumi. It was probably due to when she reanalyzed her childhood, as a child there were only two people who treated her with any amount of affection and looked past her background, and that was Kasumi and Hayate. Instead, she now directed her anger and hatred at DOATEC, the company the took away her adopted father.

However, after they left the island, Ayane was forced to go back to hunting her, but she was unsuccessful. Kasumi didn't know if this was intentional or not. The ninjas that Hayate sends out were unsuccessful in their hunt. She's was one of the best besides Hayate and Ayane.

No one could help her. In fact, all of her former friends had abandoned her. Not even the ones she met at the DOA tournaments or Zack's Island would help her as they have seen the might of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. They only wished her luck in getting away. Though, her friend Ryu Hayabusa, did supplied her with occasional information and supplies.

As she jumped through the narrow alleyway and narrowly avoided the kunais and shurikens thrown at her. Behind her Hayate, Ayane, and a dozen or so ninjas were steadily gaining on her. The reason they were all in the alleyway, was because Kasumi thought it would be safe if she traveled to the U.S. and hide there from the clan. She was wrong however, the ninjas traced her all the way back to the U.S. and now they were chasing her through the alleyway.

As Kasumi neared a dead end, she twisted back in a mid jump and threw a kunai at the advancing ninjas. In retaliation, Ayane automatically launched another kunai back at her half-sister.

As the kunai neared each other, a figure stepped in between them from the alleyway it came from. All the ninjas in the vicinity widen their eyes in surprise as a supposed civilian got in between the flying knives. 'Crap! An innocent fatality!' they all thought simultaneous.

Its the good thing the figure was not going to be a fatality.... then again nor was he an innocent.

* * *

Back to Ranma and Musia.....

Ranma and Musia wondered through the maze of alleyways completely lost, 'Damn. I feel like P-Chan right now,' Ranma sighed as they neared a perpendicular fork in the maze.

The moment Ranma stepped into the new alleyway passage, his danger sense went off. Ranma sensed two flying projectiles headed his way, timed slowed down for Ranma as he caught the two kunai and threw them back at twenty times the speed and force at the perpetrators.

Everything was still as they watched the the stranger......

THINNNKKK!!!!

A kunai struck the wall behind Kasumi, and the other kunai found itself embedded on the wall behind the ninjas. A line of blood appeared on Kasumi's cheek from where the kunai had grazed her. A thin line blood appeared on Ayane's cheek and her purple bandanna ripped and tore open, letting her hair fall freely.

The ninjas only stared on with surprise, of course the servant ninjas on Ayane's side took this to be an attack on their Masters. They unsheathed their weapons and sprinted towards Ranma, retaliation against him because he had harm their master.

Ranma pushed Musia back and jumped back to evade a sword strike in the air, another ninja tried to stab his head with a kunai in hand. 'Hmmm, this looks like the Mugen Tenshin Clan Ninjutsu Tenjin Mon Sect and Hajin Mon Sect style. A very exclusive ninjutsu.' Ranma mused as he twisted and evaded two shuriken in the air.

Another ninja thrust his kodachi forward, trying to impale Ranma, 'Well actually this looks a bit weaker then Mugen Tenshin, so they must be novices or still learning. I remember training under this school when I was about 8..... and I remember I already mastered this style from the scrolls... 'they' gave me... Hmm I wonder how they're doing, its been 18 years since I last saw them. Two decades... quite awhile.' Ranma thought as he grabbed the sword by the tip of his fingers and threw the shinobi in the air.

Ranma leaped into the air after the ninja, Ranma smirked, 'I'll show these guys what Mugen Tenshin really looks like.' Ranma grabbed the ninja in the air and assaulted him viciously with punches to the stomach, he then threw the ninja down toward the ground. Ranma disappeared from the air and reappeared above the ninja, slamming him hard into the pavement. Before the other ninjas could react to the turn on events, Ranma sweep kicked them and followed up with a 360 degree hand stand kick making all the ninjas around fly off into parts of the alley.

Ayane, Kasumi, and Hayate watched with surprise and growing interest interest. Ayane and Kasumi couldn't put their finger on it, but the stranger looked vaguely familiar. Hayate, however, was more interested on how the stranger knew Mugen Tenshin.... the advance techniques and forms. Very few outsiders knew or even learned Mugen Tenshin. He remembered every outsider that learned from the Mugen Tenshin school, it wasn't that hard to remember since there were only three people.

'One learned the basics of the school and he came from Siberia, the second learned a little bit of the school before he was thrown out ninja village for sexually harassing the kunoichis-in-training. That person originated from Laos. The third one learned the most of the three, he was from Japan and about 8 or 9 years old when he began training, but before he could finish his training, his father took him and left. If I remembered correctly Ayane and Kasumi had a crush on the boy causing them to fight over him all the time, before he left though, he gave Ayane a purple ribbom, the one she still wore as a bandanna, and Kasumi a yellow ribbon, which Kasumi used to tie her hair with from that day on.' Hayate summarized as the stared at the stranger.

Hayate managed a faint smile, he remembered how Ayane and Kasumi would fight constantly over him, trying to decide who would get to play with him first. Which was hilarious for Hayate, since he would sit nearby and laugh at the two. The little boy with the pigtail would try to solve the problems between the two, but always got caught in the middle. On the day he left, Kasumi and Ayane secretly gave him copied scrolls of the entire Mugen Tenshin School, though he knew about it, he didn't mention it to the council.

As Ranma finished off the last ninja by slamming his face into the wall, he turned back to the three remaining ninjas. He glanced off to the side to see that Musia was safe from the attackers, before switching back to the remaining ninjas.

Ranma looked to the left at the two ninjas, one was a male and was garbed in some type of free moving ninja clothes, they were baggy but allowed free movement. He had a katana strapped on to his back, he wore a blue bandanna and he had reddish brown hair. The girl next to him was wearing..... how could Ranma put it..... skimpy ninja clothes.

Ranma suppressed the urge to nose bleed as he assess the girl, she had a thin line of blood from the cut he accidentally gave her, she had purple shoulder length hair with purple eyes, and was wearing a purple attire that didn't hide her shapely body. She was wearing some type of leather boots that went up to her knees. The purple vest she had on only covered the front and the back, and left the sides uncovered, so you could see the sides of her breasts. She wore a black mesh shirt under her vest, had a kodachi tied to her back, and had some kind of arm guards that covered her forearm to the top of her hand. Ranma blinked, she looked strangely familiar, 'Where have I seen her before,' he thought to himself.

He looked to the right toward the dead end, to see a lone ninja, this time Ranma developed a small blush when he saw what this girl was wearing, if the other ninja was wearing skimpy ninja clothes, then this girl had gone past the level of skimpy. She had reddish brown hair that was a bit dirty, but was very silky and long, her reddish brown eyes were staring back at him. She was wearing white stockings and a blue and white half-cut kimono around her shapely body. The bottom part had long cut slits at her hips so it revealed her shapely and long legs. Actually, it was more like flaps at the front and back, and that was about it. A kodachi hung from her back waist and she was wearing blue ankle guards and blue arm guards. She also wore a white choker around her neck and her hair was tied into a ponytail by a yellow ribbon.

Ranma blinked again, 'She looks familiar too... wait a minute,' Ranma thought as he started putting two and two together. "Three ninjas at very high levels.... Mugen Tenshin Clan Ninjutsu Tenjin Mon Sect and Hajin Mon Sect martial arts........ skimpy ninja clothes..... eighteen years.... pimping..... then these guys are....... Oh crap!" Ranma murmured while sweating nervously.

The three ninjas sweatdropped heavily, they were trained extensively so they could hear what Ranma murmured. Ranma stepped back slowly into the alley way he came from, "Yeah.... this does not look good.... for my virginity..." He begin ushering Musia back into the opening as he backed up.

Hayate chuckled rather loudly, 'Heh, so it is Ranma. Always causing trouble and still afraid of women.' he thought humorously. Kasumi and Ayane blinked as they looked to their brother strangely. "Good to see you again too.... Ranma," Hayate chuckled as he watch Ranma's face contort to terror.

As soon as Ranma's name was uttered, recognition flashed between the two kunoichis, "Ranma!" they both yelled in shock.

"NO!" he replied loudly as he waved his arms in front of his face, "I mean, I don't know anyone name Ranma! My name is uh....." He looked around in a panic as he tried to think of a false name. His eye spotted a toy in a trashcan, the toy was a cartoonish version of Ra, the Egyptian sun god. "Ra..." he began but his eyes swirled around for another syllable. He then spotted a broken Guns 'n' Roses CD, he immediately took the 'N' of the title, "N...." He looked around again and then spotted a poster of a little girl running up to her mother, and there was a speech bubble that said: 'Ma'. "Ma..." he picked up the last syllable and looked up around the trash for a final word. He spotted an empty energy drink on the ground, which sported it's logo proudly: 'KAOS'. "Chaos...." Ranma took the last word and then looked back at the group with a triumphant grin.

"Yeah, yeah! That's my name Ra-n-ma Chaos!!" He grinned widely at the group as they sweatdropped at him. He then realized what he had just said, and his grin died a slow painful death as it became a frown.

"F#&k!!!"

"Yep, it's Ranma alright." Hayate stated with a smirk.

"Ranma is that really you?!" Kasumi asked as Ranma slumped to the ground in defeat.

"Ranma? The little boy from 18 years ago?" Ayane followed up after Kasumi.

Musia ran up to Ranma and hugged him protectively from the other girls, "Don't worry Ranma, I'll protect you from the ninjas!!"

Ranma sighed as pulled the girl into a affectionate hug, "Thanks Musia, that's.... cute of you, but unnecessary." Ranma stood back up and turned to the aforementioned ninjas, "Hi Kasumi, Ayane, Hayate-teme, it's nice to see you guys again.... sort of." Ranma glared at the person that caused this to happen, but it didn't have any affect since the so named person was didn't care.

"I never think I would see you again Saotome, unfortunately for you, first time meetings are quite... unforgettable." Hayate grinned at him.

Ranma gave Hayate a glare as Kasumi subtly appeared behind him, "It's not Saotome anymore, it's Chaos now.... or well, you would pronounce it Keiousu in Japanese." Ranma explained in japanese, but then his expression turned mean again, "Oh, and come on!! One time that happened! One time!!"

Hayate chuckled at him, "Fortunately, landing in the girls side of the hot springs, only needs to happen once for everyone to remember."

"Jerk," Ranma snapped back at him, "But I'm getting topic either way. What are you guys doing in the states? Shouldn't you guys be in Japan or something."

The three suddenly became quite as a solemn somber mood encompassed the group. Ranma sweatdropped, "Something I said." Ranma looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"The reason we're here is because....." Ayane began looking pointedly at Kasumi.

"They're here to kill me." Kasumi finished as tears started swelling up in her eyes. Ranma raised an eyebrow at that, and looked back at the two.

"And why is that?" Ranma asked in a rather apathetic and flat voice.

Hayate sighed, he hated to explain to people why he had to do what he had to do. "It's our law and for the honor of our clan. Kasumi here, is a runaway kunoichi, we have to kill her for the honor and secrets of our clan as per the laws of our village."

"The Japanese care too much about the word 'honor,' without even understanding it's use!" Ranma spatted venomously in Japanese, he looked over to Kasumi for an explanation. "And why did you run away, Kasumi?"

Kasumi looked up to Ranma's eyes, which turned cold and merciless, not the ones that were filled with warmth she had seen a minute ago.

"Well...." Kasumi began, "It started one day when my uncle... Ayane's father Raidou....... invaded our village, and I chased after him for revenge."

* * *

An hour later........

Ranma's left eye was twitching erratically as he listened to 'all' of Kasumi's story. He turned back to Hayate and Ayane who were sitting and listening to Kasumi's story, "I have the biggest urge to kill a bunch of old ninjas right now." Ranma commented.

Hayate sighed, "I know what you are talking about, but they are the laws of our village." Hayate started rummaging through his shirt, "It's all written here in this book. I have the original copy of the laws," he stated and threw the book to Ranma.

Ranma caught the book in one hand and started flipping through it, he reached the correct section and started reading: "-in the case of a shinobi running away from the clan...." Ranma turned a rather thick page, "...must be hunted down and killed." Ranma blinked, he couldn't put his finger on it, but the wording seemed awkward somehow.

The three ninjas looked down sadly when Ranma read the book out loud, Ranma flipped back to the latter page. He looked at the rather faded numbering of the book, 'Page 56-57,' Ranma turned the page, 'Page 60-61?' Ranma read mentally with a confused expression.

Ranma took the thick page between his fingers and started rubbing them, to Ranma's amusement it came apart to reveal another page, "Hey did you guys know that these two pages were stuck together." Ranma remarked without looking back.

The three ninjas facefaulted. Hard. They jumped back up and rushed to look at the book from behind Ranma. "Okay let's see what it really says." Ranma replied and started reading.

"-in the case of a shinobi running away from the clan-" Ranma turned the page to the true section, "-action must be taken immediately, the shinobi must be hunted down and brought back to the clan. But under the circumstances, there are some exceptions, if the shinobi is part of the successor's family, or is the successor himself. They are the exception to this rule considering that they are the ruling house of the clan. The normal age for any shinobi to be able to leave the clan for personal gain or anything else, can only be done if they are experienced and have proven their loyalty. However, if the shinobi is younger and has revealed any secret of the clan to any outsider, they..." Ranma turned the page, "...must be hunted down and killed."

Ranma looked back at the three ninjas who were sweatdropping. They have been running after and trying to kill someone because two pages in a book were stuck together....... irony is a bitch. "I guess this makes my to be hunted status is nullified then?" Kasumi timidly pointed out.

Hayate nodded, "I formally apologize to you deeply little sister for the trouble we've caused you." Hayate apologized, "You are now a free shinobi, you do not need fear anymore attacks from out clan. You are welcome back at any time."

Hayate turned to Ranma, "I must return to the village and inform them of the... ahem... mishap of the rules." He turned to Ayane and grinned at her. "Ayane you can stay here if you want. He he he he." Ayane and Kasumi sweatdropped at her brother who was giggling girlishly.

At this point, many of the gathered ninjas were awake or waking up, however some were still unconscious. Hayate turned and gather up the bodies of the unconscious ninjas, as he was about to jump away, he turned his head back, "Oh Ayane, Kasumi, I want you two to do me a favor. I want you to give me as many nieces and nephews as possible."

Ayane and Kasumi facefaulted, Ranma looked on with a confused expression, Ayane and Kasumi jumped back up and started blushing and stammering. Hayate and the other ninjas laughed before turning around and jumping off into the distance.

"What did he mean by that?" Ranma asked as Musia frowned behind his back as the stammering girls blushed harder.

"Nothing! He didn't mean anything." they chorused.

Ranma sweatdropped, "Okaaayyy, well I'm gonna go home, if you guys don't have a place to stay, you guys can come to the place I'm stayin' at for now." Ranma offered, the two kunoichi's accepted her proposal. At this point, Ranma sighed rather loudly as he looked from Musia, to Kasumi, to Ayane, "This is gonna be one hell of an explanation to Kat-chan."

Ayane, Musia, and Kasumi blinked at him in confusion, he groaned rather tiredly as he began jumping from wall to wall, back onto the roof. Ayane and Kasumi followed suit as Musia clung to Ranma's neck.

* * *

250 meters South of Hiro's Bar - 45 minutes later....

Ranma, Musia, Kasumi, and Ayane were roof hopping towards the place Ranma was staying at. The reason they were roof hopping was... well one reason would be that Kasumi and Ayane's clothing were a bit on the revealing side, so if they were walking along the street it would draw attention. Reason number two: they were ninjas and that would raise a lot of eyebrows, and reason number three: well... they kind of look like strippers .....in ninja costumes.... Though he didn't tell them this out loud, fearing that if he did, they would kill him..... or rape him..... or beat him senseless... or all the above.

Though it would be strange for him to think this considering this is the first time he met them in eighteen years. But years of him hanging out with his past female friends, taught him something important. Women were scary and they hid very scary things.

He looked back at Musia who was on his back, when a sudden question popped into his head, "Hey Musia, are there other Emulates like you around?" Ranma asked as they hopped onto another building.

Musia shrugged, "Not that I know of. When I came here, I wandered around studying the humans of the twenty first century." Ranma accepted her answer, not bothering to ask why she mentioned the timeline. 'Heh, knowing my luck, she's probably part of some larger scheme, and was ordered to come and meet me. If karma and irony are working strangely like they have in the past few days, then in another few minutes another one of those Emulate will come for me.' Ranma chuckled.

As they were roof hopping through a large empty warehouse district, there was a sudden glare of light, blinding everyone. When the light flared down, they could see a figure in front of them. "Another Emulate." Musia gasped.

Ranma's left eye began twitching violently, 'I f#&kin' jinxed myself.... dammit!' Ranma cursed inwardly.

In front of them was what Musia said it was, another Emulate. It was a female Emulate from what Ranma could tell, her light brown hair was tied into a long braid that reached down to her legs. Her dark gray eyes reflected back at them as she examined them. She was wearing some kind of robot like armor that covered her body, on her forearms she had two huge robot gauntlets with sharp metallic claws. On her back was what really attract Ranma's attention, robotic angelic wings, the strange thing is that they had the same marble like design like Musia's wings and jacket. The only difference is that theses wings were huge! They were large like angel wings; about four times bigger then Musia's wings.

She pointed a sharp robotic, metallic finger at him, "You are you the destined one?" she asked in an emotionless yet feminine voice.

Ranma looked around to see that his group was staring at him, "You mean me?" Ranma pointed at himself confused.

Musia jumped off his back and pointed at him as she faced the Emulate from the opposite roof, "Ranma's mine!! Mind, body, and soul!" she yelled at the opposing Emulate.

Ranma sweatdropped, "Whoa! Slow down there! One: I'm not into Loli's, and Two: Since when!!" he asked with an exasperated expression. However, the two Emulates ignored him.

The other Emulate smiled grimly at them, "Oh really? We'll have to see about that...." The robotic Emulate dug her foot foot slightly into the roof, then kicked towards them, creating a pressurized wind that lightly assaulted them. Ranma, and the others held up their arms to brace themselves against the sudden wind.

Musia, with a determine expression on her face, made two small wings appeared on her back and flew into the air. She summoned a three feet long staff and a new uniform appeared on her, the staff had a marble ball with a cross standing on it, and two angel wings appeared on the side of the cross. Her new uniform looked close to a bishop uniform with the style slightly feminized.

Musia looked back at Ranma, "You've entered into a contract with me Ranma. So you can fly too!" The little girl/Emulate explained, "Fly Ranma!"

Ranma sweatdropped at her, "Fly..... uhh....." Ranma looked around to see that Kasumi and Ayane just stared at him with sweatdrops.

The other Emulate stared at the scene impassively, "He doesn't know how to use his powers yet? I wouldn't call that a contract, girl." she sneered coldly.

Musia turned back to the robot Emulate, "That doesn't matter! I'll just protect him until he does!!" she yelled at the opposing woman. Musia charged toward the other Emulate, her wand at the ready. The other Emulate hovered a few meters opposite from them., "An Angel, huh? Don't make me laugh!" The robotic Emulate stated as she swung her arms outward.

Ranma rubbed his temple with his eyes closed, 'I knew my life was screwed up..... I know that I'm an unnatural person with weird powers and a weirder past...... And I know for a fact that the things I've done in the last eight years would be called insanely inhuman and beyond cruel. I know that I'm no longer considered one of the good guys. But...... This is just freakin' weird.' Ranma looked up as he felt a charge up of power.

The other Emulate charged up two rings of light around each hand, she launched them toward Musia who was unprepared. The rings knocked her staff out of her hand and cut her other hand, Ranma stood in a comatose state after seeing the powers of the Emulate, 'Great... not only do I have a whole bunch of chicks after me, I have chicks that have super powers that are after me.......... I hate you god..... you bastard.' Ranma scowled at the sky.

"Not even worth my time. Hmph." The other Emulate stared coldly at Musia, she suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Ranma, "Contract with me..." Without warning, the other Emulate reached up and kissed the frozen soldier.

Musia looked back at them and her eyes widen in shock, the color began draining out of her face, "No Fair!!" she complained.

Ayane and Kasumi stared at _their_ Ranma and the Emulate in shock, 'Hey!!! I didn't get to kiss him yet!!' they growled at the two.

The Emulate released the kiss and stepped back from Ranma after completing the contract ritual, "I apologized for the delay in introducing myself. I'm an Emulate. My name is Leia, my hierarchy code is Virtue." Leia introduced herself and bowed to her new master.

"Now he's contracted to both of us?!?!?" Musia cried, her mouth gapping.

"Contracted to both of us, you say?" Leia shook her head slowly, "Don't be foolish Angel. How can you call what you and Ranma have, a contract?" Leia snapped, "You're so weak you couldn't help him at all. If Ranma is the destined one, then I am the only one worthy of him."

Musia didn't reply and only stared back at the superior Emulate with quivering eyes. Ranma frowned as the two were talking about him like a piece of property. Who were they to try and make his decisions for him? Ranma growled, "Hey! I'm standing right here! You can say all you want about contracts and all this other nonsense!! But! You know what! I make the damn decisions around here, and I'm the one that controls my life! No one else!"

"You make your own decisions!?" the two Emulates chorused in surprise, Ranma sweatdropped at the amount of shock in their voice as if they never heard of free will.

The two Emulates looked back each other, "You know he's right." Musia said to Leia.

She nodded and replied. "It seems so, we never asked his opinion."

Suddenly Musia started jumping up excitedly, "Ooh I know! Let's both contract with him, that way we can provide more help and combat support. And let's live with him so we can give him help when ever needed."

Leia nodded, "That seems like a good idea."

Ranma facefaulted, a minute ago they were killing each other, now they were planning on how to live with him, "Man, my life sucks." Ranma grumbled on the ground as the four girls stared at him.

"In that case......" Leia made the robotic armor disappear and an new attire appeared to replace them. She was now wearing a black biker jacket over a white T-Shirt, and a short black leather skirt, "I'll reintroduce myself, my name is Leia, my hierarchy code is Virtue, I'm here to serve you, Master Ranma...." She explained again as she bowed to the fallen man.

"I need to kill something..... I need to kill something..... I need to kill something..... I need to kill something..... I need to kill something....." Ranma chanted over and over, making the girls sweatdropped.

* * *

Hiro's bar - A few minutes later...

A very haggard looking Ranma enter the nearly empty bar as the bevy of girls he met today trailed behind him. Hiro looked up from his activity and waved at him, Ranma waved back before staring around the bar. Ranma blinked as he saw D-Mob and Blaze sitting at the front of the bar. When Ranma entered, D-Mob and Blaze turned around to greet him.

"Hey, where the hell have you been? We've been looking for you." D-Mob roused roughly as he stood up from the bar.

Blaze stood up and grinned at him, "Hey General, I didn't know that you were that good of a player. Lucky bastard."

Ranma blinked, 'Player?' He looked behind him and remembered Ayane, Kasumi, and Leia. Ranma turned back and waved his arms in front himself, "No no no no no, you got it all wrong, they're just friends......... that like to wear revealing clothes... in public." Ranma said sheepishly as he and sat down at a table with Blaze and D-Mob. The girls just stood behind him while frowning at his comment. In Kasumi and Ayane's minds, they promised themselves to have a 'talk' with Ranma later.

Kasumi and Ayane chuckled evilly, Ranma and the others only sweatdropped and slowly scooted away from the two.

D-Mob coughed into his hand before looking up at Ranma, "Well anyway, today we're having an all or nothing match. This time, we want you to go fight this match for us." Ranma shrugged and nodded.

Blaze nodded at his friend before remembering something, "Oh yeah, General, watch your back around Sticky Fingers. After we told everyone that you were going to fight this match for us, he got pissed and left the crew." he whispered quietly as D-Mob looked away, Ranma only nodded.

As they were talking, Katrina who was upstairs, walked down when she heard her brother drop something, as she neared the bottom, she looked to the side and surprisingly saw Ranma at a table talking with two heavy set black men. She then looked behind Ranma to see that there were some women behind him. Women, who were wearing VERY skimpy outfits, she narrowed her eyes as her hand formed into a fist. Something buried deep within her psyche, begin emerging and urged her to do something... irrational. Speaking of irrational; illogical and irrational thoughts begin permeating her head as she stared at her boyfriend. There was only two explanations she could see in her clouded perspective, Ranma was either a pimp, or he was cheating on her.... she opt for the second choice, but she'll hear his side before doing anything drastic.... sort of.

Ranma's body jerked up as he felt a huge aura of anger, he looked over to the end of the bar to see Katrina glaring at him while her aura of anger heated up some of the nearby liquids, he started sweating nervously.

Before Ranma could react, Katrina appeared in front of him with narrowed and glaring eyes, "You've been cheating on me haven't you?!!" she yelled angrily, D-Mob and Blaze stared at Ranma then back at Katrina before slowly moving away from the angry woman.

Ranma shook his head furiously, "NO! I haven't!! What gave you that idea?"

Katrina's anger deflated like a balloon, the entity deep within her psyche disappeared and her vision became clear, "Oh..... okay then." She looked at the women who were giving her strange looks, and her anger returned with a vengeance, "Oh!! Then what about the strippers behind you!!!"

Ranma waved his arms in front of him, "Their friends!! Friends!!! And they're not strippers!" Ranma explained, he looked around the bar to see that many of the patrons had evacuated the bar in fear, Blaze and D-Mob were hiding behind a table they had flipped over, and Hiro...... was watching T.V.? Ranma sweatdropped before returning his gaze to his girlfriend.

Katrina's anger disappeared again, but the girls behind him, mainly Kasumi and Ayane, were now glaring at the red head. Strangely enough, Leia only stared at the scene with a frown, and Musia was looking back and forth between Katrina and him with a confused expression.

Ayane stepped up from behind Ranma with Kasumi in tow, "Wait right there girlie, who are you calling strippers?! Sure, we wear revealing clothes, especially Kasumi here-"

Kasumi looked at her younger sister, "Hey, that's mean!" Kasumi whined, but was promptly ignored.

"-But that gives you no reason to call us strippers! Oh and just FYI, Ranma here is my lover and ready to be mate."

Ranma looked at her with his mouth agape, Kasumi looked at the two with a frown, Katrina however just smirked, "Ha! Thats a laugh, I know for a fact that Ranma likes his women who have better taste in clothing! And you know what!!!" Katrina hand shot out and went into Ranma's pants grabbing Ranma Junior. "This belongs to me!!"

Ranma's eyes widen in surprise, "WHOA! WHAT THE!!!" Ranma yelled, but before he could finish, Ayane mimicked Katrina's action. Her hand quickly snaked its way into Ranma's pants, and she grabbed another part of Ranma Junior, trying to one up Katrina.

Ranma's eyes widen further, "YO!! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS-!!" Ranma protested loudly, but he was interrupted again. Kasumi stepped up from behind Ranma, "Hey I saw and met him before both of you guys. And he's has been my potential mate since I was seven!" she proclaimed as her hand disappeared into Ranma's pants and she grabbed another part of Ranma's manhood.

Ranma sat there with his mouth agape and he started blushing heavily, the three girls stopped glaring at each other and looked down at Ranma's pant with wide eyes.

"Wow... it's really... wow.." Katrina stammered while blushing. Ayane nodded as a bit of drool escaped her mouth.

"It's.... wow... I didn't know they came in this size... its..." Kasumi trailed off as she began blushing.

"It's..... big...." Ayane finished while blushing and drooling.

Hiro stared at the scene with an unknown expression, "Hmm, I haven't seen anything this harem, since the time Bill Gates hired fifty prostitutes to parade around the Apple building...... and for some reason I'm not turned on....." He remarked.

The girls 'eeped' and snapped out of their reverie, but not before quickly taking their hands out of Ranma's pants. Ranma disappeared from the chair and reappeared next to Hiro. The girls watched with embarrassment as Ranma started fixing his pants, after he was done, he grabbed a nearby glass of water and doused himself with it.

Ranma sighed in relief, 'Ahh! Arousal... vanishing. Body... going cold. Affection for other people... replaced by bitterness and indifference. ' He turned back to the girls, "Alright, you guys, what you just did was so wrong on so many levels!! I mean seriously, who the hell grabs a guys' penis out of nowhere in public. What kind of sick pervert does that..... I mean, yeah. You guys are girls, but it's still wrong on so many levels!" Ranma exclaimed, then he turned to D-Mob and Blaze, "Come on guys, let's bounce before these girls grab something else they're not suppose to!" Ranma declared and begin walking out of the bar as D-Mob and Blaze followed in tow.

The girls continued blushing, Ranma's head popped back in, "And another thing, Ranma Junior belongs to me.... not you guys.... I'm the one with the penis 'kay..... perverts!" Ranma proclaimed before disappearing out the door again.

The girls facefaulted this time, while Hiro looked on with a bit of confusion, "You know he's right. I mean he's a guy and guys-"

CRASH!!

Hiro's was interrupted, when Katrina grabbed a nearby chair and threw it at him. "Shut up brother!!" She yelled to the down figure on the floor. Katrina looked back the girls and simply stated, "We need to talk about this." The girls, with the exception of Musia and Leia, nodded in agreement.

Ranma's head popped into the bar again, "Oh yeah, Katrina, I'm gonna be late so don't wait up for me." Ranma explained, then he glared at the girls with a evil expression, "You guys are just wrong! WRONG!!" Ranma screamed and disappeared.

The girls sweatdropped at him, then Ranma's head reappeared again, "You have a weird sister Hiro!" Ranma remarked.

Hiro jumped up and pointed at him with a grin, "You're the one dating her!" Hiro countered as Ranma laughed and disappeared again.

* * *

Half a hour later...........

Ranma, D-Mob, and Blaze entered into a run down building, there was a cage in the middle of the room where a huge crowd was gathering around. The whole entire room was filled with noise from the people and the loud speakers on each corner.

Ranma looked back at D-Mob and Blaze as he smile grimly, "Fight of the century guys. This should be fun," Blaze grinned at him as D-Mob only smirked.

A few minutes later, Ranma was standing in the ring with Crack, they both stared each other down. Well, it's more like Crack just standing there and taunting him and Ranma smirking the whole entire time.

BOONNNGG!!!!!!

The bell rang loudly, Crack sprinted towards Ranma and tried to grapple him. He was only partially successful, he got his hands around Ranma's neck, but Ranma broke his hold and ducked under him.

Ranma grabbed his legs and flipped him onto the metal fence wall. Before he could recuperate from the blow, Ranma pulled him up into a neck hold. Ranma grinned maniacally as he ran towards the wall, instead of slamming Crack against the wall, he opt to run up the wall instead.

As he ran up the wall, he pushed Crack towards the wall and jumped into the air. Crack bounced off the wall, but before he could take another step back, Ranma flipped off of Crack's back, making him slam back into the fence wall making it dent. Crack stumbled and fell to the ground in a daze.

Without mercy, Ranma landed on Cracks head, making a sick meaty noise. Ranma started walking around the cage, taunting the crowd as Crack slowly and dizzily got up. He glared viciously at Ranma and sprinted at him, a haymaker at the ready.

Ranma whipped around as he saw Crack run towards him, Crack fired off the haymaker, but it never made contact. Ranma grabbed the haymaker punch and threw him over his shoulder onto another wall. Crack groaned as he slid off the metal mesh, Ranma jumped and somersaulted in the air before landing feet first on Cracks stomach. Crack coughed out some blood as he got the wind knocked out of him.

"Time to end this charade," Ranma said aloud, he lost the cockiness in his face and voice. Ranma's face became serious as he pulled Crack up and gave him a straight punch, making him stumble back and fall to one knee. Crack's vision was extremely blurry, all he could make out was a figure running towards him.

Ranma wasted no time, he ran up to Crack's confused figure and stepped kicked him twice, Ranma gained a little bit of air and rebounded off Crack's chest with a hard kick, making the overweight man fall on his back. Ranma backflipped in the air and on his descent reared his fist back.

Ranma didn't land on his feet, instead he opt to give Crack the final blow. 'Hm, better not kill this one. Will cause problems with this large crowd.' Ranma frowned a bit as he stared down at the overweight man. The man looked like he was on the verge of death, his eyes were full of fear as he saw Ranma's approaching fist. Ranma used his falling momentum to fuel the power of his punch as the fist was a inch from Crack's throat.

BBRAAACCCKTT!!!

A loud cracking sound rang throughout room as the crowd fell silent, Crack looked at the General's fist as it was barely a centimeter away from his face. Instead of hitting Crack, General Chaos had hit the floor they were on.

The fist was buried nine inches into the hard word floor, Ranma had purposely hit the floor instead of Crack, and he had made a rather large hole into the wooden floor. Crack's eyes widen in fear and surprise, 'If that hit me, I've would've been finished!! Why did he miss?' Before Crack could finish his train of thought, he blacked out.

Ranma pulled his hand out of the crater as bits of wood fell from his out stretched hand, he stood up and stared at the crowd with cold eyes and a killer grin on his face. "I'm the winner, bitches...." he announced casually as he climbed out of the ring.

YEAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

The crowd regains their composure as they cheer for the General, Ranma continued to grinned as he walked out from the cage where Blaze and D-Mob met him. D-Mob gave him a smile while Blaze was cheering, "That's what I'm talking about man!" Blaze exclaimed as he grabbed Ranma's hand and pumped it in the air.

"You came through for us, after all," D-Mob remarked as he put a hand on Ranma's shoulder. Behind them, a fuming Crow followed by two guys carrying Crack walked out of the building.

D-Mob, spotting him out of the corner on his eye, grinned, "Yo, send me a postcard from Jersey," D-Mob mocked as he grinned at the black man.

Crow growled as he heard D-Mob's remark, he looked to Trejo with a glint in his eyes. Trejo who was carrying Crack, nodded with a silent confirmation as they walked out of the building.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Ranma, D-Mob, and Blaze were sitting in the back of D-Mob's personal limo as they drove back to D-Mob's apartment.

Now this is the part that confused Ranma, D-Mob lived in a crappy apartment, but he had a shiny, clean, and expensive limo at his disposal?

'Americans have the strangest lives and they make the weirdest choices..... oh well, I'm part American too... er well not American exactly, but I have citizenship.' Ranma was brought out of his thoughts as D-Mob opened up a chilled bottle of wine from his mini-fridge.

"Time for a little celebration," D-Mob stated as he poured some wine in a glass and gave one to Blaze and Ranma. D-Mob looked out the window for a bit before sighing and looked back at Ranma.

"Look, we got a lot of work to do, but before that....." D-Mob stopped as he took off his chain necklace. The chain necklace had the letter 'V' in a razor circle, it was the symbol of the gang itself. "I want you to have this. It is to show how much I respect you for what you have done."

D-Mob held out the necklace as Ranma stared at it blankly, then Ranma regained his composure and reached out to grab the necklace, a small smirk on his face.

"Now you are truly family...." Ranma put the necklace and only smiled at his crime boss.

Unknown to the group, a red and unnoticeable car drove up beside them. Ranma frowned as he felt something strange entering his senses, he looked to the side as the red car's window rolled down. Suddenly an Uzi was shoved into his face. Ranma reacted immediately, "Get Down!!!" Ranma yell as he tackled D-Mob and pulled Blaze down with him.

RETATATATATATATAAATATATATATA!!!!!

The gun riddled bullet holes all over the car door, the limo shot off leaving streaks on the pavement. The red car followed them and swerved into them making them crash into a telephone pole.

The occupants got out of the car and sprinted towards the nearest subway opening. Ranma, who was on the floor with D-Mob and Blaze, positioned his foot and kicked off the limo door, making it fly off. Ranma crawled out of the limo and chased after the assailants.

"Don't do it man! Argh!" Blaze yell off to Ranma, but then groaned in pain as his injuries from the last fight reopened.

Blaze's warning fell on deaf ears as Ranma ran after the assailants into the subway, as he got near the entrance, the one with the Uzi opened fired again. Ranma slipped onto the floor avoiding the 9mm rounds. The unknown man with the gun ran back into the subway, Ranma slipped back up and continued pursuing.

As you might have guess already, Ranma was vivid with anger, one of his worst weaknesses. Then again who wouldn't be angry, if you were driving along the road and then for no reason... you get shot. But no, that wasn't why Ranma was angry, he was pissed at the fact that Crow went back on his deal, and if there was one thing he hated, it was traitors. As he learned from his training with the Spetsnazs, who instilled some old Soviet mentalities: "Traitors and Cowards will be shot or executed on sight!"

Ranma ran into the subway as the train started leaving, the doors tightly and mechanically shut. He stopped in front of the moving car and then he saw the reason why they were shot at so easily. His eyes narrowed in anger as Sticky Fingers, who was in the subway train smirking at him. Sticky Fingers pointed at him with his hands in a gun motion, he mouthed something at Ranma which he couldn't make out.

As the subway train sped off, Ranma felt a presence behind him, he turned around quickly to see that it was the armed assailant: Trejo.

He grinned at Ranma as he aimed the Uzi, "Say goodbye, bitch.." He pulled the trigger, Ranma waited apprehensively for the incoming rounds, however....

CLICK!

Trejo frowned at the gun and pulled the trigger again, to make sure it wasn't jammed or anything. He came up with the same results.

CLICK... CLICK CLICK!!

Trejo threw away the empty gun, Ranma smirked coldly, the gun was the only advantage he had, not that it made any difference. "Goodbye. Bitch." Ranma said as he slapped his hand against his fist, Trejo just snarled at him and readied his fists for a fight.

The only problem was, Ranma was not in his regular cocky stance and smile. His eyes promised death, Ranma wanted to end this fight quickly..... and permanently.

Trejo ran at him with a quick haymaker, Ranma disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Without warning, Ranma intercepted Trejo's haymaker, and snapped his wrist, Trejo cried out in pain.

Ranma punched his face hard, and teeth and blood begin flying. Without warning, Ranma grabbed Trejo's arm at another area and snapped it without hesitance. Trejo started to lose consciousness, soon there was a rumble that sounded through the subway, signaling an incoming train.

Ranma swung Trejo around and grabbed his other arm. With a twist, Ranma broke his other arm. Trejo screamed out as blood was making its way out of the broken arm. Trejo, with no ability to move, was completely at Ranma's mercy. Ranma without any emotions on his face, grabbed Trejo by the throat and held him in the air.

As the rumble and screeching of metal became louder, Ranma begin walking towards the track. The rumbling sound became louder as the next train started arriving. Just as the train emerged from the dark tunnel, Ranma slammed Trejo against the running subway train, and held him against the speeding metal car.

AAAAHHHH!!! RAAAAHHHH!! AAAHHHHH!

Trejo gave a blood curdling scream as the speeding train tore away his flesh and began scraping away his bones. Ranma had no emotion on his face as he exerted more pressure, Trejo continued screaming as his skull cracked and the friction began tearing away at his flesh inside his cranium.

A few minutes later, the train finally disappeared into the tunnel, a bloody streak painted across the side of the subway train. Ranma gave an unidentifiable grunt as he stared at the half cranium he held in his hand. Trejo's head had been sheared in half by the friction of the train. His body hung from his head by a few strands of flesh and part of his spine. Without another glance, Ranma threw the body into the train tracks and turned around towards the exit. He sprinted back to D-Mob and Blaze, as he came up to the surface, Ranma stared around and noted that is was eerily silent, except for the moans that came from Blaze.

Ranma snapped out of his reverie and ran over to Blaze, who had pulled himself and D-Mob out of the wreckage of a car. The driver apparently died from the crash already. Ranma stopped and stood over the heavy breathing figure of Blaze as he was putting pressure to his side to stop the bleeding.

Other then the side wound, Blaze was in survivable health, Ranma bent down and checked D-Mob's pulse and health. His pulse was pulsing erratically, other then a couple of bullet wounds and a concussion, he was fine as long as he got some medical attention.

Ranma picked up both of the bodies and started trekking back to D-Mob's house, soon the sound of police sirens were picked up by Ranma's enhanced hearing. Ranma looked back at the approaching cars, he turned around and jumped onto the nearest roof.

As Ranma roof hopped, his eyes turned a icy cold blue, the air around him froze and became chilled, the two occupants Ranma was carrying shivered due to the temperature change. Crow was gonna pay for what he did to them. Ranma started berating himself as he flew through the air, 'I should have seen this coming. This isn't the first time I joined a gang. I should have seen this a mile away from the experience I've had from the 3rd Street Saints gang...... dammit!! I let my guard down! Dammit!'

The streets of New York were quiet and peaceful, but unknown to occupants of New York, a killer had emerged from its darkest depths. And that killer was named Ranma Chaos. 'It's time to show them, why I'm considered one of the worst things to happen to mankind.' Ranma silently growled.

* * *

God Have Mercy on them all......

* * *

Updated and edited....01/12/10

Author Rants and Updates....

Hmm, this was one of the chapters I'm quite satisfied with, lots more details, I've fleshed out some things. Overall, the structure hasn't really changed that much. Quite a good chapter in my opinion.

Hm, next on the list... Character Explanations...

Let's see, the original Original Chaos Style, did not have Kasumi, Ayane, Leia, or Musia, and that would be the third version. The fourth version, had Leia... however, I found out that her character did not fit into the story well without Musia. So Musia was added, and the chapter was rewritten....

After that.... I guess I got hit by Ninja Fever or something..... hahahahaha... I just kidding. Actually, the reason I added Kasumi and Ayane was because I needed a common checkpoint that connects Ranma and Ryu Hayabusa. Though, the two men don't know about it. So I added them in... a few months later, their status went from background characters to main sidekicks/heroines/main characters. It was either that, or Yourichi from Bleach... and she's technically only half ninja. Plus, I couldn't really tie the Bleach story to the Fight for Life story. Oh and a little side note, I changed the background of Ayane and Kasumi to make it more inline with the canon.

Hm... let's see next chapter I'll go into an in-depth explanation into Katrina Bakushu.... and that'll be next week.

Oh! And I got a few announcements for all of you readers....

Due to a strange plot bunny that won't get the hell out of my head, I'm thinking of writing another story.... well it won't really be a story of sorts. It's called Fight for Life: War Stories. Which will mostly contain war accounts and stories about Ranma's war life that really did happen, however I can't add them to the main story due to time and plot constraints.

Tell me what you think...

Oh, and I also have been thinking about starting up a Podcast. Yes, you readers can finally hear the voice of Chaumiester. The podcast will be discussions about fanfiction in general, writing techniques, styles, and most things that relate to writing. I'll probably invite some other writers I know to join me in the podcast. It will probably be updated twice every month. And readers can ask any questions, which I might or may not answer on the podcast....

hmm, however the Podcast is still just an idea, tell me what you think...

Until later... Chaumiester Out!


	6. Chapter 5: Evil Never Dies

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

"...." Speech  
"_...."_ Telepathic thoughts  
'.....' Thought  
&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English  
(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations  
(.....) Machine or Electronics  
....... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 5 of:

Fight For Life: True Chaos Style

Chapter 5: Evil Never Dies..... Ranma Yatoihei Chaos Returns

* * *

Ranma silently entered Hiro's Bar through the back door. He softly closed the door behind him and made his way towards the counter. He had dropped Blaze and D-Mob off at D-Mob's apartment, after checking up on D-Mob's condition one more time, he gave Blaze some instructions and left for home, after giving Blaze some treatment himself.

He had dropped the Soul of Ice technique on the way home, he would only stay immersed in the technique when the situation called for it. Since well.... his emotions were already dead and gone to begin with. But that's a story for another time.

Ranma looked around the bar and blinked. There was something strange going on...

He stared over at the table where Katrina, Kasumi, Ayane, Musia, and Leia were chatting amiably like old friends; even though today was their initial meeting It seems like they haven't noticed his entrance yet, which was fine with him.

Ranma sweatdropped, he had expected them to be at each others throats, not sitting together and chatting like old friends. He stared at them for a minute, before shaking his head at the unexpected situation. He turn to Hiro, who was wiping a mug and watching a cartoon on a mounted T.V.

Ranma walked up to him and sat down on a nearby stool, Hiro glanced at him and without a word, filled up a mug of beer and handed it to Ranma. "Back so soon, eh Ranma." Hiro said as he leaned onto the back counter.

Ranma took a sip on the beer and placed the mug down softly, he replied, "I guess you could say I finished up early so what happen to-" Ranma jabbed his thumb at the chatting girls, "-them, while I was gone?"

Hiro blinked and then reached under the counter and pulled out a notebook filled to the brim with writing, "Well..." Hiro began, "First they were fighting over you and then they kept on complaining about who had bigger breasts. Then they went back to fighting over you again, and after that, they found out that Katrina had the largest breasts, which was 40DD by the way."

Ranma sweatdropped as Hiro paused to turn the page, and then continued reading from the list.

"Then after that, Katrina and Ayane begun hurling general insults at each other. Ya' know the usual: 'You're a slut! You're a whore! Etcetera etcetera.' Then after that, Musia butted in and said that they shouldn't fight, and she used some type of weird girl logic that I didn't understand. Then she proposed that instead of fighting over you, they should share you. That way, they can over power you and make you do stuff for them. Also sharing would benefit all of them in the long run. At first the girls rejected the idea, but then Musia and Leia began using some type of weird girl logic that I didn't understand. Suddenly, they settled down and reluctantly agreed to the idea as a temporary truce between them. After that, they settled down and started talking about you......"

Hiro turned a page, in the rather large notebook in hand as Ranma's sweatdrop was rapidly increasing in size.

"Then after that, they started talking about your general attractiveness, then about each other and how they met you, then they switched to some girl topic I didn't understand about, fashion styles, martial art styles, clothing attires, some girl topic again, and then they went back to you. After that, they started talking about girl stuff that I didn't understand, then there was a random topic on me, girl stuff, more girl stuff..."

Hiro turned another page, Ranma facefaulted onto the counter. Before Hiro could continue, Ranma sat up and started waving his arms in front of his face, "Hiro no more man! I mean, holy crap! I was only gone for-" Ranma glanced down at his watch, "-45 minutes.... how the hell did they talk about all that." Ranma exclaimed.

Hiro shrugged. "Girls have that strange ability I guess."

Unfortunately for the pigailed fighter, all the girls heard Ranma's shout and turned their heads towards him. They all started to grin at him in a way that suggested they were hiding something.

Ranma started sweating

* * *

Around 6:40 AM the next morning.

* * *

Ranma snuggled his 'pillow' as he held it closer, he couldn't believe how soft and firm this pillow was. Ranma felt something cuddling against his chest... which he didn't mind in the least due to how comfortable it was.

He opened his eyes and stared down at his chest, he raised his eyebrow in surprise. Cute, little Musia was rubbing her face and body as much as she could against his body. At his waist was Ayane and Kasumi on the left and right respectively. Leia had her arms wrapped around his torso and Musia, while her body was flayed to the side.

'Hmm? Where's Katrina?' Ranma thought but then his 'pillow' begin moving. Two silky soft arms wrapped around his head and crushed his head against two large and soft 'marshmallows'. Ranma's eyes popped out of their sockets as his immediate air supply was cut off. 'Crap!' Ranma cursed mentally as he began to lightly struggle. To Ranma's relief, Katrina's arms loosen around his head, allowing him to breath. Before he could catch his breath, her hand grabbed his head and arced his face towards her. She gave him a loving and... predatory smile? Ranma stared deep into her beautiful, serene purple eyes- Wait! Purple? Katrina was suppose to have light blue eyes!

"Come to Kinu-chan my dear Ran-chan..." she whispered ever so lovingly to him as she closed the distance between their lips. "Katrina and Shii are sleeping soundly, enough time for you and me to... Mmmmmmm." She moaned into his mouth as her tongue invaded his mouth, lavishing and coating his interior mouth with her saliva.

Ranma used his free arm and lightly pushed 'Katrina' away. She released his mouth with an audible 'plop' as she gave him a slightly disappointed look. She casted her head down and her bangs covered her eyes. Ranma stared at her cautiously and worriedly, "Katrina? Kat-chan?"

She raised her head and lifted the bangs from her eyes, a pair of cold cobalt irises reflected back at him. "Really sister, you shouldn't be so impulsive." 'Katrina' lightly scolded the unseen person. Her eyes glided towards him, "Apologies Ranma-san. Please return to sleep." 'Katrina' advised in a stoic voice as she pulled him closer and rubbed her face against his, suddenly 'Katrina' became motionless as her head laid against his head.

Ranma could only blink at what had happened, "What the hell just happened?" Ranma thought out loud without disturbing the girls. Ranma opened his mouth to make another comment, however nothing came out as he could not comprehend what had just happened. He looked to the slumbering face of Katrina, who slept soundly against him. Ranma opened his mouth again, but closed it as he stared down at his girlfriend. 'I'll ask her later in the evening... I-I got work to do anyway.' Ranma convinced himself as he slowly sat up from the bed, he begin removing himself from the clutches of his female acquaintances.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ranma's body....

The mutated blood had multiplied enough to fill up the majority of the body. It circulated around Ranma's veins and arteries, viscously avoiding the old blood that circulated the blood stream with them. This weak and inferior liquid substance....

No....

It was time...

Time to get rid of the weak and inferior...

* * *

Ranma lightly set his feet on the floor and walked away from the bed, somehow able to leave the bed without interrupting his companions. He began making his way to the bathroom, when his vision suddenly became unfocused and a wave of nausea and dizziness assaulted him. Ranma blinked slowly to regain his vision, he stumbled into the bathroom and grabbed the sink to balance himself. Suddenly, a heavy feeling embedded itself in his chest as he found it hard to breath. Something begin rising in his throat, Ranma begin hacking and coughing into the sink. He felt a warm liquid streamed though his teeth and onto his hand.

Ranma blinked uneasily as he stared at the all so familiar red liquid. He knew what the liquid was, he had seen it all so many times in the last eight years. Ranma rubbed the red liquid between his fingers as he smiled grisly.

'Blood.... my blood..... well, this isn't good. I hope this isn't some type of poison or disease I contracted during the war.' Ranma thought as he coughed more of the life liquid into the sink. Ranma whipped his head at the door when he heard some feminine murmuring, Ranma quickly and quietly washed the blood down the sink.

"Looks like my time is finally starting to run out. Well better make these last days count then. First things first, I gotta take out Crow's crew," Ranma thought out loud as he changed. Ranma began coughing again, but his time he used a handkerchief to cover his mouth.

The blood didn't worry Ranma to much, if it was a poison he could get rid of it quickly, if it was a disease, well then his time has come, he had no.... longing regrets. Whether that was good or bad, he couldn't tell.

Ranma took one last look at the girls before making his way out the door.

* * *

Unknown to Ranma, his pledge eight years ago to erase his identity was only half done. He had erased the person known as Ranma Masaki Saotome and created the new and overlapping identity known as Ranma Yatoihei Chaos.

But the problem was that the change Ranma did was only a semi-complete physical change. The Limiters that Washuu gave Ranma however, were going to complete the change..... on a genetic level.

The old power was nearly completely revived. Ranma's blood, his DNA, release its binds and mutated to its original form. However, it was rejecting the old blood...... the Saotome blood. As the original blood start filling Ranma's body, the Saotome blood was being ejected from the body via the mouth.

Soon Ranma Masaki Saotome will completely disappear from the face of this world, and Ranma Yatoihei Chaos will truly and permanently take his place.

Let glorious Chaos reign........

* * *

A Few Weeks later.......

* * *

True to Ranma's word, he began taking over clubs faster then anyone had expected. Ranma initially came to New York in the first place to pick up techniques and escape his house. Now that it seem that time was becoming limited, Ranma began losing patience with the small time gang war between D-Mob and Crow. It seemed everyone in the underground was beginning to get Ranma's message

Now Crow only had a couple of clubs left and he was hiding from Ranma. D-Mob was still recovering from his wounds, he was healthy enough to get from point A to point B, but he limped everywhere.

Blaze was trying to help Ranma take control of the clubs faster by recruiting more fighters, but since D-Mob was out of commission and Crow had more money. Fighters were flocking towards Crow's crew, plus it didn't help out the fact that everyone wanted to test their skills against 'General Chaos'. Ranma was sorely tempted to contact his own private gang to finish the fight off quickly, however he didn't want to involve them in something so small and menial.

Over the last two weeks, Ranma surprised both Katrina and Hiro when he had mastered _The Ten Powers of the Staff of Midgard Style of fighting_, in just a couple of weeks. Though the rate of learning was already increased due to fact that Ranma already knew a few styles that used a staff as an integral part of the school. A naginata or a spear wasn't that much different from a blunt ended staff.... or used to be blunt ended would be the correct term. Apparently, his staff had transformed into something more lethal then an blunt ended weapon. The blunt ends apparent became decorated with.... more or less, spikes; very very pointy and sharp spikes. It was supposed to happen as Hiro explained, though he didn't explain it very well, and it was still kind of weird and surprising.

Anyway back to the current situation, Ranma was experiencing something that every man at one point in his life feared and hated.

He had to go shopping with Katrina and the others. Ranma, at the moment, was carrying fourteen bags containing clothes, four pairs of shoes, twelve complimentary accessories, and other miscellaneous items. During the trip Ranma bought Ayane a new purple bandanna to replace the one he had destroyed.

His actions rewarded him with Ayane dragging him to a changing booth and initiate a forty five minute make out session. When they were done, before Ranma could even walk out of the booth, Kasumi dragged a haggard Ranma back into the same booth and initiated another thirty five minute make out session.

Ranma carried their purchases back to his vehicle while his girlfriends were trailing behind him conversing. Ranma sighed, 'How the hell did I get three girlfriends.... four if you count Leia, Musia's a bit young... Six if you count the other 'Katrinas'.' They reached his vehicle and he starting loading their new possessions into his vehicle.

* * *

Meanwhile... a few hundred feet away........... in an unsuspicious car....?

* * *

Two figures were spying on Ranma and company. One carefully trailed the group with a pair of high powered binoculars.

"Hmmm.... he seems quite popular with the ladies...... f#$ker...." one figure muttered as he switched his view on each girl.

The other figure growled at him, "We're not here to stare at bitches, dumbass! We're here to see if we can find another way to hurt this guy."

The figure grumbled at his partner, his sights went stopped on each girl momentarily, then his sights fell onto Musia, suddenly a thought of inspiration struck him. "I have an idea.... we gotta go back and tell Crow." The figure whispered excitedly as he pulled out a high powered camera and snapped a picture of Musia.

The other figure nodded as he started the car.

* * *

Back to Ranma...........

* * *

Ranma felt as if someone was watching him, but he shrugged it off. 'Probably another assassin... I'll get him or her later...'

Ranma looked backed at his girlfriends, 'I wonder, if any of them suspects what I'm doing every night.' Ranma blinked as he soon realized something.

'Now that I think about it, I think I know more about all the girls then they know about me... which is probably a good thing... though not at all healthy for a relationship.' Ranma shivered, if they were to ever find out about his past. They would probably judge him on the spot as an evil monster, not that he blamed them. Ranma seated himself into the vehicle and drove off as soon as everyone got on. Then again he knew nearly every little detail on them.

Kasumi, age 24, favorite color was pink, and loved anything cuddly and cute, which included him. During most of her late teenage to early adult life, she was constantly being hunted down by her clan members as an exile kunoichi. She is the eighteenth master of the Mugen Tenshin Clan Ninjutsu Tenjin Mon Sect martial arts. She had very few family members left, which included her brother, Ayane her half-sister, her mother Ayame and her father Shiden, and some others which Ranma didn't know about. She was skilled in martial arts, had some medical expertise, and years after years of living in the woods had made it easy for her to identity certain berries, roots, trees, and other things that made survival easier. So suffice to say, she was quite the survival expert. Her birthday is on February 23, her favorite food was strawberry millefeuille, her hobbies included fortune-telling and origami. Kasumi never had much of a romance life and had sex once as part of a mission assignment.

Ayane, age 23, favorite color was light purple, and absolutely loved beauty treatments. She is the half-sister to Kasumi and her brother. Her biological father, Raidou, who was also the uncle to Kasumi and Hayate, was killed by Kasumi in the first Dead or Alive tournament. Then the closest thing she had to a father, Genra, was later killed by her. During some of her teenage life she surprisingly had worked as a informant for Ryu Hayabusa, an old friend of his. From what Ranma had been able to gather together, it seemed that Ayane had one hell of a messed up life that inadvertently made her a psychological mess. Thankfully she was mentally stable now, but she still had one hell of a past. It seemed that in the past, her father Raidou, who was also Kasumi's and Hayate's uncle, sexually assaulted Kasumi's and Hayate's mother, Ayame. When Raidou had raped Ayame, she was impregnated and later gave birth to Ayane. During her childhood, Ayane was informed that her parents had been killed and that she was an orphan. Most of her childhood was marred by villagers who nicknamed her: The 'Poisoned Child.'

Ranma winced, 'That had to be a hellish experience for her...' Ranma thought as he felt sympathy for the purple haired kunoichi.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Ayane is now the only master of the Mugen Tenshin Clan Ninjutsu Hajin Mon Sect style... well besides him. But Ayane and Kasumi didn't need to know that he was a master of both Mugen Tenshin clan styles. Ayane's birthday is August 5, her favorite food was Marrons Glaces. Ayane had a bit more of a romance life then Kasumi apparently. She had sex twice and had only one boyfriend who she had dumped because he was using her to get access to the techniques of the Mugen Tenshin school... well actually she killed him, but that's beside the point.

Leia and Musia were still quite unknown to him. He didn't know much about them, but from what he had gathered, it seemed that they were both from a very different plane. Their bodies were totally organic, yet strangely their organs and tissues looked almost like... nanomachines. He couldn't figure it out. Though it did appear that they were 'ordered' by someone to follow him. However, he couldn't find out anymore information, though this didn't worry him because the two girls had no apparent intention of harming him.

Lastly, but not least. The first girl he became intimate with in New York. Katrina... or 'Katrinas' would be more correct.

Katrina, age 23, favorite color was red, and had a passion for racing or anything fast. When she was young her parents were murdered while coming home from work, which caused Katrina to become extremely independent. She went to New York University and graduated with a Master's Degree and as valedictorian. She was a very skilled mechanic and martial artist. Her remaining family included her brother obviously, two uncles, three aunts, and five cousins. Her birthday was July 13, her favorite food was strawberry short cake, her favorite drink was red wine and she had only had four boyfriends so far. Three cheated on her and the last one she dumped because he was going out with her for the free beer. In her past romantic life, she had sex about 6 times, 5 with her previous lovers and 1 one night stand.

Now this is where things get weird....

Apparently during that time that her parents where murdered, she was going through quite a rough time in her life, she was stressed, she was mentally and physically sick, and she was quite dependent on her parents for support. So when she found out that her parents where murdered, that was the final straw that broke the camels back. That last final piece of news, mentally shattered Katrina, and because of this, her Id, Ego, and Superego, took on different psyches and personalities. Multiple personality syndrome at it's finest; in Katrina's case, her psyche split into three separate personalities.

First there was the regular and balanced Katrina, who represented her Ego.

Second there was the short tempered, and aggressive nymphet, Kinu. Which represented her deepest desires, or her Id.

And finally third, the cool headed, calm, collected, yet strangely naive Shii. Who represented her morality of controls and reasoning, or her Superego.

But it didn't stop there. Nope, it just got stranger and stranger as he explored her mental psyche.

Apparently, when Katrina changed personalities, she somehow slightly changed her physical looks. It wasn't a big change, but it was still noticeable. Katrina, as he knew and loved, had light blue eyes, and had her hair straight and pulled down. Kinu, had purple eyes, her hair became a long and wild red mane. Shii had cobalt colored eyes and her hair was subdued and looked natural; her bangs repeatedly covered her eyes.

If it weren't for the fact that Kasumi used to be hunted by her own family, the kunoichi would be the most normal of the three..... five.... seven... exclude one, six girls.

What the hell was it about him that always drew him to the strangest of girls? Even the past girlfriends he dated had strange and eccentric quirks. Though he blamed all the past relationships he had on Mat, one of his longest friends. He probably wouldn't have dated all those random times in his life if it weren't for Mat's continuous urgings and nagging.

Anyway, back to the point at hand. Besides Katrina, there were two other personalities that resided within the red haired girl. 'And I had the chance to meet both of them....' Ranma groaned in fatigued remembrance.

* * *

Flashback – One Week Ago....

* * *

"Katrina... is there... something you want to tell me?" Ranma chose his words carefully and slowly.

The red haired woman blinked as she turned towards the pigtailed man. This confusing sudden turn of events made Katrina give Ranma a blank stare, "Huh?"

"Well, is there anything... Ya' know... hidden away, deep away, where people aren't suppose to see it." Ranma chuckled nervously as he navigated his way though the soup of words. The couple were standing in Hiro's deserted bar with Hiro milling at the counter and the other girls doing menial chores for their upkeep. However, all eyes were now on the red haired woman, and pigtailed man.

Katrina continued to give him a blank look, when sudden realization appeared on her face, "OH! That! Honey, that was in the past, I don't use it anymore, I have you now. Though how did you find it? I thought I hid it pretty well."

Ranma gave her a confused stare, and now it was his turn to give her a blank stare. "Huh? Uh, are we talking about the same thing here?"

Katrina tilted her head in thought, a gesture she picked up from Ranma, "You are talking about the sex toy I-"

At this point, Hiro coughed loudly to cut her off from saying anything more that she will regret later. Though he was short on intelligence, he was still an older brother who still tried to protect his sister... from herself. "Katrina, I think he's talking about the 'others', not THAT!" Hiro interjected in a moment of rare insight.

"Oh... OH!! Oh, um wow..." Katrina blushed as she looked away.

Musia blinked blankly as she looked up at the older women who halted in their chores, with the exception of Leia; Ayane and Kasumi were blushing as they muffled their giggling.

"I'm confused, I don't have anything in my memory data that relates to what Katrina-san said." Musia stated out loud as she looked to the older women for answers.

"I, too, am confused by Katrina-san's statement." Leia added to Musia's remark.

"It's better if you don't know Musia-chan." Kasumi advised the young girl with a embarrassed giggle.

"Okay, let's get back to the topic on hand and ignore the statement about what Katrina used to do alone in her private time." Ranma said with a sweatdrop running down his head. The other girls nodded at him, though they were still blushing. Ranma turned back to Katrina who was as red as a cherry. "Anyway... uh, you know what I'm talking about right?"

Katrina nodded slowly and she stared at the ground dejectedly, "So, you found out about 'them' did you?" Ranma nodded at her as she looked away, "Well, I guess you want to break up now right?" Her voice trembled, her bangs covering her eyes as she spoke.

Ranma blinked and stared at her with a raised eyebrow, "Uh, no, not really." he shrugged nonchalantly.

Katrina's head shot up suddenly and stared at him with surprise, "Really?" she blurted out as she wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, I won't break up with you because of this. I've dated other girls with.... eccentric quirks," Ranma grimaced at the last statement, but continued, "It was just really surprising and sudden.... and kinda scary."

Hiro nodded in agreement, "I totally know what you're talking, bro. Imagine waking up to find your sister, half naked, sleeping next to you, while she's dry humping you in her sleep."

Katrina whipped her head towards her brother and she stared at him with anger and shock, "YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!!" Katrina growled as she picked up a nearby stool and threw it at her brother.

CRASH!!

Hiro disappeared behind the counter as the stool smack him in the head. Ranma stared at his friend with a large sweatdrop, "Thank you for that unnecessary information or image, Hiro." Ranma shook his head, trying to force the image out of his head. He turned back to his first girlfriend, "Anyway, I had a short and... strange meeting with Kinu and... what's the other one's name. Shii, I think?"

"So you have met them."

"It was brief, yet strange." Ranms confessed.

"Ah yes, the Bakushu triplets," Hiro commented as he reappeared again behind the counter, "The lovable speed demon Katrina, the naughty nymphet Kinu, and the cool, yet slightly naive Shii." Hiro listed off as he, for some unexplainable reason, continued to wipe the same mug clean over and over.

"Well, I've already gathered that much from the initial meeting." Ranma stated with a chuckle. "Other then that, they're all still Katrina... or 'Katrinas'. My lovable vixen... or vixens."

Hiro grinned, "Yeah, I get what you're talking about. It's like I got three lovable little sisters in one package. Whether it's Katrina, Kinu, or Shii, I still love my 'sisters'."

"So anyway Katrina-" Ranma began as he turned towards the red haired woman, only to have his vision obscured by red.

"Awww, so I'm your lovable little vixen, my Ranma-kun!" 'Katrina' grinned as she pressed her body against Ranma's in a bone crushing hug.

Ranma blinked as a pair of purple eyes reflected against his own, "Kinu?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! That's the correct answer! Now for your prize!!" Kinu grinned as she puckered her lips and mashed them against Ranma's.

Ranma almost fell back from the force of the kiss, but Kinu suddenly stopped and pulled back. A pair of cobalt colored eyes stared back at him rather blankly, "Really sister, must you always be so impulsive in your actions?" Shii reprimanded the unseen version of Katrina's Id. "Besides, the fact of the matter is, Ranma is Katrina's boyfriend, not yours." Shii stepped back and straightened out her hair. "My apologies once again Ranma-san for my impulsive sister."

Ranma chuckled nervously at the rather cool headed woman, "That's okay.... Shii. But all three of you are the same person, so in a way I'm Kinu's boyfriend, as well as yours to an extent." Ranma inputed his own expertise on the matter.

Shii blinked and then started blushing timidly as she looked away. "So you care for me in that regard as well Ranma-san, I didn't expect that." she spoke as she stared at the floor.

"Aww look, Shii's becoming embarrassed, how cute!" Hiro laughed from behind the counter.

Before Shii could reply to Hiro's comment, a different voiced pipped up, mainly hers. "Oh! I see how it is, you get to yell at me when I'm getting cozy with Ran-kun. But when you do it, it's suddenly okay?!" Kinu yelled at herself as she took over the body.

"I believe you are misunderstanding the situation sister." Shii appeared once again as she replied to Kinu's statement. Her eyes darted over to Ranma for a second, and she started blushing once again.

"Misunderstanding what!! That you're a big fat hypocrite!!" Kinu reappeared once again and yelled at herself.

"BOTH OF YOU!! SHUT UP!!" Katrina finally took over as she yelled at her two separate personalities.

Everyone in the bar sweatdropped as they witnessed a three way argument with only one person.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

After that incident, Ranma became acquainted with both Kinu and Shii... in separate and strangely intimate ways. Ranma blinked as he filed all the information he had on his girlfriends away in his head. 'Holy Crap! I think I know everything about them. What the hell am I? A stalker?' Rama shook his head as they arrived at Hiro's bar.

Ranma unloaded all the purchased articles, he walked into the bar and unloaded the girl's possessions in their room. 'Why the hell do girls shop so much,' Ranma asked himself, 'they have so much stuff already that they barely use...' Suddenly, the annoying voice in the back of his head, the one he ignored so many times, started nagging him again. 'Then again, I better not ask.' Ranma reconsidered as he walked down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, his sight was obscured by a pair of light blue eyes. "Ranma you're the best boyfriend ever!!" Katrina squealed as she hug/tackled Ranma and gave him a deep kiss. She pulled back from the kiss and continued embracing him. Ranma savored the taste a bit, 'Hmm, taste like...... sweet tea?' Ranma blinked at the unnatural flavor.

'Why is she so happy?' Ranma asked himself as he looked across the room to see Kasumi, Ayane, Leia, and Musia staring at Katrina enviously. Ranma looked down at Katrina and spotted something shiny on her neck.

Ranma groaned inwardly as he recognized the piece of jewelery, it was the birthday present he bought her for her upcoming birthday. A very expensive necklace that he was planning to give her on her birthday which was two days away.

Katrina squeezed and kissed him again, this time, Ranma enjoyed the kiss. When she pulled back, Ranma savored the taste again, 'She does taste like sweet tea.... and some other assorted flavors?'

Ranma blinked as he savored the strange taste, he grabbed Katrina and kissed her again. "Why does Katrina taste like sweet tea?" Ranma said absently.

Hiro appeared from behind the bar, "Dude, why are you tasting the flavor of a kiss?"

Ranma blinked at the question, before shrugging his shoulders, "I don't know... curious I guess..... But seriously, Katrina why do you taste like sweet tea.... mixed with chocolate and a hint of vanilla icing."

"Are you sure...." Hiro asked with a raised eyebrow as he and the other girls watched the strange transaction happening in front of them.

"I don't know, let me check..." Ranma embraced Katrina and kissed her again. He let go of the kiss as Katrina had a dazed, yet content look on her face. "Yep, I'm sure.... it taste like sweet tea mixed with chocolate with a hint of vanilla icing."

Hiro, letting curiosity get the better of him, approached them, "Wait a minute, let me try." Hiro gently grabbed his sister and kissed her fully on the lips.

Katrina stared at him with wide eyes mixed with shock and horror. Hiro let go of the kiss and looked towards Ranma, "Dude, your right... it does taste like sweet tea mixed with chocolate and a hint of vanilla icing."

Katrina stared at her brother in shock with her mouth hanging. Ranma heavily sweatdropped at Hiro, "Hiro.... did you just kiss your sister?"

Hiro looked back at his sister who was still in his arms, then he looked back at Ranma, "Ew..." he said simply.

"Hiro, you sick bastard!!" Katrina screamed bloody murder at her brother, she stepped back and her hands went through a series of signs. Suddenly her signature weapon, the Battle Staff of Hell, appeared out of thin air. Her hands gripped firmly one end of the staff and slammed Hiro across the bar.

WHAAAAMMM!!

Hiro flew through the air from his sister's attack and landed against the wall. He slid down the wall slowly as he landed with a thump on the ground. "Owie," Hiro groaned from the floor.

Ranma couldn't stop sweatdropping at the sight, he could help, but feel sorry for Hiro. Then again there was his sister who he just kissed. Katrina huffed as she panted from the hard swing. Ranma looked back and forth between the siblings as he tried to figure out who to feel sorry for. Suddenly Katrina's countenance, stance, and expression changed as she started leaning on her staff lazily.

"Oh Katrina, it was just a kiss, why are you getting so worked up about it?" Kinu admonished with a cheshire grin, "Besides.... It's not first time we've kissed Hiro."

Her stance and expression changed once again, she was standing with a straight posture and an indifferent expression. "Speak for yourself Kinu, though we share the same body, your actions are of your own; not ours."

The other girls could do nothing, but just stare at the weird scene. Finally Ranma, who couldn't decide who to feel sorry for, shrugged and sneaked off while the others were preoccupied.

* * *

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, California

* * *

A figure sat on a bed while staring motionlessly at a small CD. The figure ran his hand through his black hair as his hands shook with anger and anxiety.

It had been four years ago when they had murdered his friend. His friend was betrayed by their superiors, they all made him look like the bad guy, when all he was doing was following orders. The man clenched his fist around the small CD, clenching it hard enough to hurt him, but not hard enough to destroy the CD.

Sure his friend was a mercenary...... but he carried out the orders to the letter! His friend save his ass and thousands of others many times during World War III. It was thanks to him that the war had ended so quickly. But the top thought it was necessary to assassinate him, to keep him quiet. Not only that, but that 'BITCH' of a Lt. General just had to try and steal his DNA matter for her own gains.

The man scratched the tattoo on his right arm absently. The tattoo was of a soldier who was standing in front of a fiery opening in the ground which symbolized hell. The soldier was carrying an assault rifle in each hand, his head was replaced with a picture of a flaming skull. Underneath the picture read the word: 'Helljumpers'. Underneath that word held his team motto: 'First ones to hell and back!!' He was a First Generation Helljumper, trained specifically by the Helljumper Commander.

The figure, named Matrimin Kane or Mat for short, smiled absently at the tattoo as he recited all the battles he went through with his murdered friend. 'Operation D-Day 2... Operation L.O.C.U.S.T.... Operation Burning Containment... Operation Dark Highway...'

Mat's smile disappeared instantly as the last operation ran across his head. It was the operation that forced his friend to commit suicide. "Everyone has to know the truth..." Mat spoke quietly to himself.

He slipped the CD into his pocket as he grabbed a ring of keys, 'I'm sorry Ranma... but everyone has to know the truth... everyone has to learn the truth,' Mat thought as he exit his apartment.

* * *

Back to Hiro's bar......or more specifically the back of a dark alley

* * *

Muisa hummed as she took out the trash. Ranma and the others had already turned in, she and Hiro were only ones left cleaning the bar. Musia threw the bag of refuse into a nearby trash bin. Unknown to her, their were two shadows sneaking up behind her. 'Now I can finally join Master Ranma...' Musia thought happily as she didn't detect the two shadows behind her.

'Its a good thing Leia and I managed to block the portal so that no other Emulates can get through. Though its only a delay, it should hold up and none of the others should be able to get through. So for now, Ranma belongs to Leia and me.' Musia smiled as she reached for the handle to the back door.

But before she could, a hand shot out and grabbed her around the midsection. Before she could even yelp in surprise, a strip of tape bandaged her mouth. 'Crap!! I'm getting kidnapped!! Dammit, I can't do anything, but heal and provide support in my second form.'

Musia's train of thought was cut off as she was shoved into the back of a dirty van. The door slammed shut and all she could see was darkness. The van sped off under the shadow of the night.

The back door open and Hiro popped his head out. "Hey Musia I'm done here why- huh..." Hiro stared at the empty alleyway as he searched for Musia in the back alley. "Hmm, must have turned in already." Hiro shrugged as turned back and closed the door.

* * *

Meanwhile......

* * *

Ranma absently scratched the tattoo on his right arm that none of the girls knew about, as he slept. Ranma shifted uncomfortably in his sleep, despite his comfortable surroundings.

His mind was in a sense of turmoil as he was re-experiencing one of his past worst memories.

* * *

Flashback - Approx. 6 to 7 years ago – Sea of Japan - Airspace

* * *

"This is Chief Master Sergeant Keiousu (Chaos). Mother Skyhawk, come in Skyhawk 2-1, over." A pigtailed man relayed in Japanese over the radio. A bit of static ran through the radio a bit before a feminine voice responded. "This is Airman First Class Kikal, Skyhawk 2-1. We read you loud and clear Mother Skyhawk."

Ranma removed his air mask as he spoke into the receiver, "Where the hell have you guys been? I'm been waiting for you guys to take over for the last ten minutes. Control won't like it if their pilots are late, over."

Ranma steered his Fighter Plane, a F-15J, into formation with four other planes. "Aww, does someone feel frightened by the fact that he's an unexperienced pilot," another feminine voice entered the radio. Ranma frowned at the voice, even though what the voice said was true.

"Didn't I order you to stop bitching a few weeks ago Linna, over." Ranma scolded into the receiver. All he got in return was a bit of angry grumbling and muttering. Ranma sighed as his jet, along with four others, soared over the Sea of Japan. "Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you this. I'm on loan from the JGSDF, the reason I'm promoted to a higher rank then you is because I'm a _far_ higher rank in the JGSDF... so for the last time stop bitching. Over."

"Well, it still isn't fair," Linna complained loudly into the radio, "Everyone here, especially me, has more combat experience then you do. How come we have to take orders from a damn ground pounder. I should be in charge, over."

Ranma frowned again as he keyed the radio, "I'm on loan from the JGSDF," Ranma spoke slowly and threateningly, "I'm here for experience. I rank higher then you in the JGSDF, therefore I would rank higher then you in the JASDF, so for the love of god, stop your bitching or so help me god, I will tear off your balls and feed it to you! Over!!"

There was radio silence for a few minutes.

Then Linna keyed into the radio again, "I don't have balls. Over."

"Then I'll glue some on, kick you very hard in the balls, then I'll tear them off, grind them up, and then I'll feed it to you personally. Over." Ranma growled into the radio.

There was a momentary silence over the radio again, until Linna's voice spoke into the radio, "I still think I'm better for this job. Over."

"I f#&kin' hate you. Over." Ranma growled into radio as the other pilots sweatdropped.

Linna was about make a comment when a male voice yelled into the radio, "Mother Skyhawk, eight incoming contacts, they look like KJ's (Korean Jets) and their coming in fast!!"

Ranma looked at the rapidly growing dots on the horizon, once the came into full view, Ranma cursed loudly as he recognized the jet type, "Shit! Those are upgraded Chengdu J-10B's. How the hell did the NK's get their hands on upgraded Chinese made planes! Over."

"Orders, sir?" a male voice asked.

Ranma looked off to the side of the plane, he cursed loudly, 'Dammit! We're fifty miles off the coast.' He strapped on his mask as he keyed the radio, "This is Mother Skyhawk, engage the enemies and don't let them get inland! Over."

"Roger that!!" several voices answered him as the jets increased their acceleration.

Ranma raced after the head fighter, he lined up his targeting reticule onto the enemy fighter. Ranma flipped off the safety and fired his twin M-61 Vulcan gun. 20mm gunfire traced after the Chengdu jet.

The Chengdu pulled up to dodge the fire, but Ranma was right after him. He gained altitude as his rounds traced after the Chengdu. The Chengdu performed an aerial flip while dodging Ranma's fire, now the plane faced Ranma's F-15J. The Chengdu opened fire on Ranma's jet.

Ranma gritted his teeth as pulled the plane into a spin, his finger never letting go of the trigger. Luckily for him, Ranma's rounds finally penetrated the plane as he stopped spinning. The rounds tore through fuselage and the right wing of the plane, smoke billowed out from the fuselage, then the wing snapped off; throwing the plane into a spinning free fall.

"One down, over." Ranma stated into the radio as he pulled his plane up to engage the next enemy plane.

"Ha! I already kill two of these birds. Over!" Linna grinned arrogantly even though no one could see.

Ranma nodded at the pilot, 'So that leaves five left,' Ranma mused. Suddenly, Ranma's field of vision was cut off as 23mm rounds flew in front of his face. "Shit!!" Ranma cursed loudly as he strafed right to avoid the gunfire.

Ranma glanced behind him to see a Chengdu trailing behind him, Ranma pulled behind him as he tried to position himself behind the pilot. However, the enemy pilot caught on and followed after Ranma.

Ranma absently wiped the sweat off his forehead, soon the enemy plane open fire on Ranma again. Ranma gritted his teeth as he pushed the stick down making the plane fly into a deep fall. The enemy pulled back as another plane fired upon him. "Thanks Skyhawk 2-3." Ranma said into the mike as he pulled his plane into a aerial flip and followed after the enemy jet.

As soon as the jet placed itself into Ranma's target monitor, he flipped the safeties off his missiles. 'Target locked,' Ranma thought as he let fly an AIM-7 Sparrow missile. He watched as the missile trailed after the fighter, the Chengdu released some flares trying to get the missile off of it.

However, it was futile as the missile reached the apex of its flight, the missile released a final burst of acceleration and slammed into the fighter, blowing it to pieces. "Another one down. Over." Ranma stated absently as he glanced around for anymore fighters.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked through Ranma's jet. He glanced back to see an Chengdu firing 23mm rounds at him, a round tore through the plane and the cockpit. "F#&K!!!" Ranma screamed as a piece of shrapnel tore through his shoulder. Blood flowed freely from his shoulder, the canopy was covered with specs of blood. Smoke was breaching the cockpit as a small fire broke out in the control panel. Ranma slammed his fist onto the eject button.

It didn't respond.

"Dammit! I'm going down!!" Ranma yelled into the radio as he pulled hard to the left, trying to stabilize the plane. His jet was falling rapidly towards a nearby coastal town, Ranma grimaced as he tore off his mask and he pulled his plane up, trying to regain stability. However, the jet refused to comply with his command.

The town loomed up closer to Ranma's vision.

* * *

Meanwhile.....

* * *

Ranma's thrashing had awaken the other girls, Katrina looked at him worriedly as she placed her hand over his forehead. The other girls were mimicking her actions as they stared worried at Ranma.

Ranma was currently writhing in the bed while gripping the sheets of the bed. He was sweating profusely, it soaked through his long sleeved shirt and sweat pants that he wore to bed.

"Does he have a fever?" Kasumi asked as she worriedly watched over the writhing Ranma.

Leia had an emotionless facade as she felt her master's forehead, "No," Leia shook her head as she scanned Ranma's body, "It seems he's just having a bad dream." The girls continued watching worriedly over him as Ayane attempted to wake him.

* * *

Back to Ranma....

* * *

The ground loomed up closer as streets and people came into clearer view. Ranma pulled harder onto the stick, almost breaking it off. The jet finally relented as it went from falling at a forty-five degree angle to falling at a fifteen degree angle.

The jet shuddered violently as it continued its free fall. Ranma tried to land the plane onto the four way road, which was luckily empty. Suddenly an explosion sounded from Ranma's left wing.

BOOOOMM!!! SHRRREEEIIK!!!

The left wing gave out as it broke apart from the pressure. "NO NO NO NO!!!!" Ranma screamed, as his plane fell onto his right wing, which tore along the ground.

His right wing broke off from the force and flipped the body of the jet into the air. The jet bounced on the hard concrete ground, and then slid at an alarming rate towards a building at the fork in the road, throwing sparks and dust into the air. Ranma braced himself against the seat as the building loomed up closer.

CRRRRRAAAAASSSSHH!!!! SOOOOOOM!!! PSSSSSHH!!

Darkness embraced Ranma's vision as his head slammed into the canopy, breaking it. Ranma regained consciousness a few minutes later, a long gash was cut across his forehead, blood fell across his bangs and face.

The canopy had been smashed in by the fallen metal supports, a jagged pipe stabbed through the canopy and pierced the top of the seat. It missed his neck by three centimeters. "Ha ha ha, lucky f#&king me..." Ranma laughed grisly as blood flowed from his mouth.

He ripped off the harness and climbed out of the broken window. Fresh air returned to him as he was outside of the damaged cockpit. Ranma clutched his shoulder wound as he stared off at the sky to see that the dogfight was still going on. Two Chengdu jets remained in the air, Ranma's team was still intact, seeing that none of them had tried to contact him, they had probably presumed that he was dead, 'Bastards.' Ranma thought.

The people around the fallen jet, stared at the miraculous survival of the pilot. Ranma looked at the people, when a cry distracted him. He whipped his head to the left to where the sound resounded from, when he laid his eyes on what was crying; all the blood drained from his face.

Twenty meters from him, was where his left wing had landed..... on a bunch of school children. He didn't have to go up to check on them, because he knew from his position that all of them, except for one was dead. The one that was still alive didn't have much longer to live either.

The one boy that was still barely alive, had his left arm and leg ripped off; the little boy looked about to be about seven. Ranma's hands shook with uncontrollable anger, 'No...' Ranma chanted in his head, 'Those... MUTHERF&#KERS!!!' The area around Ranma took a sudden drop in temperature as he entered the 'Soul of Ice'.

A sonic boom of a jet's engine made Ranma snapped his head up, his cold blue eyes had a tint of crimson red on the edges as they targeted the enemy jet. Cold fury enraged Ranma's being, he growled and sprinted towards the coast where the two remaining enemy aircrafts where still in the dogfight.

When he reached the edge of the coast, Ranma jumped forty meters into the air, as he ascended into the air, he channeled energy into his arms. At the peak of his jump Ranma threw all his gathered energy into a downward punch, _"__Hiryū Gyōten Ha.__"_ (Flying Dragon's Heaven Searching Wave)

A compressed whirlwind of energy lashed out and punched into the ocean surface and floor, however the attack's backlash launched Ranma straight into the air. His eyes targeted the enemy Chengdu as it flew through the air.

Ranma released some Chi to propel himself towards the jet as it flew near Ranma's free fall path, luckily for Ranma and unluckily for the two pilots. Ranma latched himself onto the aircraft's canopy, the two pilots, obviously female, looked up in surprise.

The speed and force of the jets flying was exerting tremendous pressure on Ranma's body, however he ignored the pain as the adrenaline was pulping at full throttle. He stared at the pilots with cold anger in his eyes, he punched through the canopy of the front pilot, he grabbed front pilot and pulled her out of the cockpit, breaking through the canopy. Without a second look, he dropped the pilot in midair and into the ocean.

Her screams went unheard as she fell into the blue ocean.

Ranma pulled out his SCK/Minebea 9mm standard issue sidearm, and shot the second pilot in the head before she could even reach the eject button. Ranma jumped into the unoccupied jets cockpit. He looked down at the controls and growled in slight anger, he couldn't read Korean, he could speak it, but not read it. However, he could still understand the basic controls of the jet, such as the control to the 23mm guns. "Eh, screw it," Ranma grinned, since the canopy was broke open the pressure was still being exerted onto Ranma and there wasn't much oxygen for him to use since he was thousands of feet in the air.

Ranma grabbed the controls and veered the jet towards its sister counterpart. He accelerated the jet and pulled the trigger of the guns. It's sister jet, now aware of the enemy's hijacking, returned fire.

Ranma grinned coldly as he plot the collision course of the captured jet and the sister jet. Although he didn't want to admit it, his body couldn't stand the pressure much more. The sister jet, now realizing his tactic, tried to pull away, but it was too late. Ranma gave the other aircraft a mock salute and leaped out of the cockpit. The other pilots screamed as the jet collided with their aircraft.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!

Ranma watched the resulting explosion as he fell towards the ocean. A grim smile graced his lips as the wind whistled past his ears. "I'm so tired..." Ranma muttered weakly as he closed his eyes, embracing the warmth of unconsciousness as he fell back into the ocean.

* * *

Meanwhile..........

Ranma's comrades who witnessed the entire event, although strangely enough they didn't see the tornado attack, stared at the wreckage of the enemy aircrafts with wide eyes.

They all simultaneously for some ironic or coincidental reasons all exclaimed, "Holy Shit!!"

Linna thought to herself silently, 'Note to self: Don't piss off Ranma anymore.'

* * *

End of Flashback

* * *

Ayane was pushed to the side gently as Katrina tried her hand at waking Ranma up, "Ranma! Ranma! Wake up! Ranma!" she yelled softly into Ranma's face.

Suddenly, Ranma's eyes shot open, before anyone could react, Katrina was slammed into the wall. His hands shot out and grabbed both Kasumi and Ayane by the wrists. In an amazing feat of speed and flexibility, he had both girls shoved into the bed with their arms held against their backs. Leia leaped forward to stop him, Ranma stopped her in her tracks as he elevated his legs up and kicked her away.

Katrina, regaining composure, stood back up and grabbed her staff sitting by the door. She ran towards Ranma, staff at the ready; to try and incapacitate him. However, this prove to be just as dangerous as fighting Ranma unarmed. He redirected the staff away from him, and grabbed her by the wrist. He swung behind her, bringing up his arm and grabbed her by the throat, he closed his arm and cut off her airways momentarily.

Katrina choked as she could no longer breath, suddenly she found a military Ka-Bar Tanto combat knife pointed between her eyes. Katrina became deathly still as she stared at the knife with fear. Ranma breathed heavily as he eyes stared blankly at the mass of red in front of him. "Ranma..." she whispered fearfully as she glanced back at man behind her.

Ranma breathed in her scent as the color red streamed out into his memory banks. This scent...? A sense of familiarity overcame him as his senses slowly returned to him, his eyes dilated and refocused. Ranma blinked as he stared at the back of Katrina's head. "Katrina...?" Ranma murmured as he released her and stepped back, now realizing what he was doing. Katrina slumped to the ground and breathed deep breaths, her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she stared at floor.

"Katrina I'm..." Ranma began as he concealed the knife, he looked back to see the other girls staring at him with caution and fear. He looked back at Katrina who was still staring at floor, "I'm sorry... I.. I need some air." He prompted as he walked briskly out of the room, four pairs of eyes followed his movements.

* * *

Outside.....

* * *

Ranma inhaled a breath of relief as he stood outside, he held up the non-reflective blade in the air as he smiled grimly. "What a mess..." Ranma quipped as he pocketed knife into an unseen sheath. He pulled off his sweat soaked long sleeved shirt and threw it onto the ground.

Now all he was wearing was a black muscle shirt, on his right arm there was a tightly wrapped bandage that covered his Helljumper tattoo. "Damn... another failed relationship coming to bare its fruit." Ranma laughed coldly. 'What is this... the sixth failed relationship,' Ranma queried, 'First there was the thing with arrange marriages, then there was Kiri who cheat on me with another guy, then Lira who cheated on me with another guy, then there was Juri who cheat on me with another guy, then there was Teresa, who was the daughter of the dean who ran Spartania University, and she cheated on me with another guy, and then there was Jenna who wanted to marry me but then cheated on me with another person...' Ranma blinked, but then chuckled darkly, "Well, besides the arrange marriage, Jenna, and the one now. I blame the rest on Mat, that nagging bastard.

'Now that I think about it. They all cheat on me for another guy... well at least Katrina's gonna dump me because I tried to kill her. That wouldn't be so bad.' Ranma mused as he walked along the dark streets of New York.

"Ring Ring! Ring Ring!" Ranma stopped in mid step as his cellphone interrupted his thoughts. He pulled out his phone and answered it, but before he could say anything a voice chuckled into the receiver, "Hello Agent 19, its been a long time hasn't it." Ranma froze, he could remember that voice from anywhere.

Diana Burnwood, a woman who worked for the International Contract Agency (ICA), also known simply as 'The Agency', was his former employer. It is a worldwide, well-funded clandestine operation organization, with underlying connections to the Foreign Legion, providing assassination and mercenary services. It was the agency that he worked for to get into the business of being a mercenary, before going freelance. "I remembered I retired a few years back didn't I?" Ranma replied in an emotionally detached tone.

"Unfortunately, yes you did. However there is a contract that requires... your 'expertise'... I guess I should say," the feminine voice chose her words carefully.

Ranma frowned as he continued walking down the sidewalk, "If you needed an assassination that requires any 'specialties', why didn't you just give Agent 47 the job, he's still working for you isn't he?" Ranma asked as he absently twirled the blade in his hand.

The voice on the other end paused momentarily, "Yes in these cases, we would give him the contract. However, Agent 47 is on far more...." there was a pause on the other end before Diana continued, "Important business matters currently, so we had to hire up one of our retired agents."

Ranma gave her a hollow chuckle and said one single name, "The Franchise."

There was an abrupt silence on the other end of the line, a few seconds later Diana's voice reappeared, "How did you know?"

"I have a few friends here and there, all I've heard so far is that 'The Franchise' has been hunting down members of the ICA to eliminate... competition." Ranma informed her as he continued. "And from what I've heard, they have been quite successful, I guessing that ICA is in quite some trouble and there are very 'few' controllers left." Diana remained silent as he continued, "So I'm guessing that you're hiring me for a contract during these... troubled times to bring up some money for the ICA."

"Yes, you are correct, the company is in trouble, that's why we.... I have Agent 47 off on more important matters. However, we are in need of some financial backing, so we are hiring up old and new agents to perform contracts to keep the organization afloat. You wouldn't believe the trouble I had to go through just to track you down." Diana grimaced at him through the phone.

Ranma gave her a hollow chuckle, "I cover my tracks up well... now the other question is why would I take a contract that I don't want to do."

Ranma could almost detect the smirk on the womans face, "I figured you would say that, so I'm calling in a favor that you owe me." Ranma raised an eyebrow at the receiver.

"Hm, I thought that you forgot about that favor." Ranma sighed in fatigue as he stared up at the moon, "However, this is the last favor you can call in, I don't owe you anything after this." Ranma declared as Diana chuckled at him.

"I figured as much, if we want to hire you again, we'll negotiate the next time. Agreed?" Diana compromised with the pigtailed mercenary.

There was a long silence as Ranma stared listlessly at the moon, until he finally answered, "Fine, whatever."

"Good, now I have already wired the two hundred and seventy-five million dollars into your bank account, we get a forty percent cut, and as I said earlier, the contact has asked specifically for your 'expertise' Agent 19." Diana repeated as he listened.

Ranma chuckled into the phone, "Merces Letifer..." he recited in Latin. Diana chuckled at him as he recited the company motto. Ranma's lip formed a thin line as he listened to his former Controller, "Who's my target and what are the specifics of this contract."

The voice on the other end of the line chuckled, "Heh, straight to the point, just like old times. Your target is a man that resides in New York city, which luckily for you, you won't have to travel that far. His name is Hiroto Bakushu..."

Ranma's eyes steeled into ice as he continued listening to his former Controller, he gripped his cellphone lightly, not wanting to break it.

"He's a small time drug dealer, and arms dealer, he owes a huge debt to several members of the U.N., he is a known murderer and rapist. But always pays his way out of court cases and disposes his accusers."

"Tell me... does he have any relatives?" Ranma requested as he stopped at a alleyway and lean against a brick wall.

"Yes, that's actually part of the 'specifics' of the contract, Hiroto has several relatives, mostly nieces and nephews, he had a few brothers and sisters. However, he has killed off several members of his own family." Diana informed him as she rifled though some papers.

"Hm, quite a scumbag we got here." Ranma remarked.

"Yes, quite." Diana agreed, "One of his most alleged crimes is the murder of his brother, Frank Bakushu, and his brother's wife Kate Bakushu. Our contractor wants this man neutralized apparently because Hiroto raped his daughter and murdered her afterwards." Diana answered as Ranma looked listlessly up at the sky.

"Hm, looks like Hiroto f#&ked with the wrong people. So who is the contractor? A mafia boss? a member of the UN?" Ranma asked.

"Hm, even more powerful, a Prime Minister actually. The rest of the information on him is classified for his sake." Diana explained.

"Hm, I see. So, what are the names of his current living family members?" Ranma inquired further.

Diana shifted through some papers on the other end of the line, "Apparently his most recent murder victim is his third nephew, so all in all his remaining family is Satoshi Bakushu, Jun Shinyus, Hiro Bakushu, and Katrina Bakushu. The two last ones are the son and daughter of Frank and Kate. I don't have any available information on the surviving siblings, but you won't have to worry about them too much. You should remember all of these names because they are the 'specifics' of the job." Diana advised.

Ranma remained silent as he pulled out a silver flask, he took a long swig out of it as he listened to Diana, "So what are the 'specifics' of the job and how does our contractor want him killed."

He could almost see the smirk on Diana's face when he asked that question, "That's the easy part of the job, it's one of your 'specialties' I dare say." Diana laughed softly, "Our contractor wants you to show him a picture of his daughter before his death. When you kill him, our contractor wants the remaining family members to witness his death, and the contractor wants the death to be extremely painful and gruesome... just your line of work." she chuckled once again.

Ranma put the flask of whiskey away as he returned to the phone, "Understood, the target will be taken out in the next few days." Ranma acknowledged as he deactivated his phone. Ranma looked up at the moonlit sky as dawn was approaching, 'Great, more shit that I have to deal with... can this day get any worse?' Ranma queried.

As if on cue, Ranma's Ki senses flared off a warning as a presence made itself known, a metal bat swung out from the alleyway. Ranma's eyes flashed with cold anger, he grabbed the bat before it made it made contact, yanked it out of the attackers hand.

Before the attacker could react Ranma smashed the bat against the attackers head with an audible thump. The figure slumped against the wall and slid to the ground where dawn's light revealed his attacker.

"Sticky Fingers....." Ranma growled, all the humor removed from from his voice. (Although there wasn't any to start with)

"Well well well, aren't you a knuckle head violent bitch all the time General, or is it just me." another figure taunted as he walked into the light.

"Crow..." Ranma growled as he glared at the man, his hand gripped the bat, bending the metal in his hand.

Crow ignored the action as he smirked, "Now, now... I'm here to offer a proposition, for now on, you fight for me and you're gonna win all my clubs back ya' hear."

Ranma raised his eyebrow, "Should I refuse?" he countered.

Crow only gave him a smug smirk, "If you don't, then you'll never get to see shorty again."

Crow flicked a photograph into the air, which Ranma caught with his fingers. He looked at the picture and his eyes widen in surprise, but he quickly hid the expression. 'Musia...' Ranma thought silently as he glared at Crow.

"You better have not harmed her." Ranma growled as he viciously glared at the man. Before Crow could continue smirking, Ranma grabbed him by the scuffs of his jacket and slammed him against the red brick wall, "What's stopping me from killing you!!" Ranma snarled, cold fury filled his being as his blood became icy.

Crow smirked as he sifted aside part of his trench coat to reveal a small radio, "If you even try to kill me, my boys will know, and you can find little shorty in a body bag."

Ranma's glare intensified as he reluctantly released Crow, "Now you're gonna fight for me now ya' here and if anyone ask, you just tell them that you wanted to make some real money..... got it General..." Crow mock Ranma as he gripped the knife in his pocket.

Although Crow didn't notice it, Ranma's shoulders slumped as he stared down at the ground.

"Fine......."

* * *

Meanwhile....at Hiro's bar..............

* * *

Katrina rubbed her hands together to warm herself up, around her sat her newest friends/co-girlfriends, minus Musia, who strangely enough, they haven't seen all day. "I don't understand what just happened, he could have killed me, it was like he didn't know who I was...." Katrina stated as she looked sadly at the table. Strangely enough, Kinu and Shii were being awfully quieter then usual.

"Maybe it was a martial arts defense mechanism, I remember when Kasumi used to judo throw everyone across her shoulder, when they touched her." Ayane interjected as she sipped the cup of tea on the table.

Kasumi frowned at her younger sister, "If that were the case then he would have just slammed Katrina into the wall. Instead, he disabled all of us, then followed up with a fatal strike." Kasumi explained.

Katrina frowned as she replayed last nights events in her mind, "Maybe it has something to do with that dream he had last night," Katrina pointed out as she poured another cup of tea for herself.

Leia who had not spoken up yet, nodded at Katrina, "Yes, during my scan, his heartbeat was extremely erratic, blood pressure increased, stress levels rose, and strangely enough, his temperature dropped rapidly." Leia confirmed.

"A nightmare..... a very bad one?" Ayane suggested.

"I highly doubt a nightmare caused him to attack me, usually things like this happen when people remember something from his past that they don't want to remember," Katrina debated, she looked at the two ninjas from Ranma's past, who thankfully wore something less revealing. Suddenly, a thought came to her as she stared at the two kunoichis.

"You guys have known him longer then I have, maybe you guys know something traumatic that had happened to him when he was younger." Katrina inquired.

Both girl froze as they looked at each other then back at Katrina, "We don't know, we haven't met him in eighteen years." Kasumi and Ayane both simultaneously yelled. They looked back at each other then stared with scrutiny at Katrina, "What about you? You were here before us."

Katrina blinked, "We've been dating only for a few weeks!" she exclaimed as she stood up suddenly, "Come to think of it, I don't even know what he does for a living!"

Kasumi and Ayane looked back at each other, "We don't either." they stated.

All the girls looked at each other with wide eyes, "Holy crap!! We don't know anything about our own boyfriend!" they exclaimed simultaneously.

Hiro, who was working the bar, stared at his younger sister and her friends, though he was slightly envious of Ranma, he felt intense sympathy for the guy, having one girlfriend was hard enough to keep up with, instead he had five, including Kinu and Shii. Nothing in the world could make him want Ranma's situation.

* * *

Flashback – The past few weeks...

* * *

"Ranma, saw aww," Kasumi smiled as she held a piece of chicken to Ranma's mouth with her chopsticks, attempting to feed him.

Ranma blinked as he stared at the morsel of food held in front of him.

"Ranma, eat this!" Katrina stared at him pointedly with a strained smile as she held a piece of beef with her chopsticks.

Ranma begin to sweat nervously as he looked over to Katrina.

Musia, who was sitting on Ranma's lap, looked between the two girls curiously as they tried to feed Ranma. She smiled happily as she mimicked them, she stabbed a piece of sausage with her fork. She held her fork above her head and towards Ranma's mouth. Ranma sweatdropped as she smiled at him.

"Open wide Ranma..." Ayane gave him a leveled stare as she expectantly held out a sushi roll with her chopsticks.

Leia looked at all of the girls trying to feed Ranma and tilted her head curiously. She stared at the scene as she tried to comprehend what they were doing. As if reaching a conclusion, she picked up a piece of food with her chopsticks and held it out towards Ranma's mouth. "Eat..." she said rather flatly.

Ranma continued to sweat as he looked at all the food being presented to him from every direction. Hiro stared at the scene with a blank look as he continued to eat without distraction.

* * *

Ranma yawned as he entered the bar converted house, he looked around the bar and spotted Hiro, as usual, standing there and absently wiping a beer mug for an extended time. "Yo Hiro, the girls back yet?" Ranma asked groggily.

Hiro shook his head in negative, "Nah, they went out earlier to run some errands."

Ranma nodded in affirmative and began ascending up the stairs. "Good enough for me, I goin' up for a bath." Hiro shrugged as a gesture that he heard Ranma.

Ten Minutes Later....

Ranma walked down from the stairs, fresh from a shower as he joined Hiro behind the counter, "Any messages or people asking for me?"

Hiro shook his head, "Nope, it's been a slow day today."

"Do anything fun then?" Ranma asked as he stretched.

Hiro stopped cleaning the one beer mug and looked up in thought, "Actually, yeah. I've been messing around with the liquors all day. I wanted to see what I could come up with!" Hiro reached under the counter and pulled out a bottle, he uncorked it and pour the contents into the mug he's been cleaning all day. "Here try this!" Hiro grinned as he thrust the mug to Ranma.

Ranma blinked as he took the mug and stared at it curiously, throwing all caution to the wind, he took a large sip. Suddenly his eyes widen as the flavor hit his taste buds, "Wow! This taste great! It's like a huge jug of mint, chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla, then somebody spiked it with a huge bottle of Jack Daniels!"

"I know right!" Hiro grinned.

As they talked, that back door opened and admitted Ayane, she wrinkled her noise as she looked down at herself. Due to her recent activities, her clothes were smeared with dirt and blood, and they were tattered to ruination. 'Time to take a bath.' she frowned as she walked towards Ranma and Hiro.

"Hey Ayane, what ha-..." Ranma stopped in mid sentence as he stared at her dirtied condition.

Without a word to him or Hiro, Ayane grabbed him by the arm and begin pulling him upstairs towards the bath. "We're taking a bath together." she stated firmly.

"Uhhh?"

Thirty Minutes Later....

Ranma walked back downstairs after his second bath, Hiro was once again watching TV while absently cleaning another beer mug.

"That was weird." Ranma huffed as he sat down at one of the empty tables in the bar.

"Hm," Hiro grunted in affirmative as he absently listened to Ranma.

As the two men made small talk, another person entered from the back. Musia gingerly pushed the door open as she entered the bar. She was holding a small brown bag in her hands as she tried to sneak past the two men downstairs and make her way upstairs. Unfortunately, she forgot that Ranma was a trained super soldier/martial artist, and Hiro, despite his strange quirks and eccentricities, was also an accomplished high caliber martial artist. So they heard her, but they ignored her all the same, well that is until...

CREAK. THUD!!

"Ow!!"

Musia rubbed her nose gingerly since she fell flat on her face. She sat up slowly as she looked at her feet, her left foot got caught in one of the loose floorboards and tripped because of it. She heard a sigh above her and looked up to see Ranma staring down at her. She started rubbing the back of her cutely and sheepishly chuckled at being caught.

"Be careful will'ya," Ranma advised with a tried tone as he helped her up. His eyes glided over to the parcel she had dropped, which contents had spilled out onto the floor. His left eye begin to twitch slightly, Musia followed his line of sight and her eyes rest on the black panties she had bought for herself.

"Ack! No!" she shot towards the apparel and quickly shoved them back into the bag, hiding them from sight.

Ranma almost sighed again in exasperation as Musia turned back towards him with nervous smile. "Hahaha... you didn't see anything did you Master Ranma?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I didn't," he lied as he looked away, then he looked back to Musia, "You're dirty." He simply stated as he pointed at her dirty appearance.

Musia blinked and looked down at herself, "Oh, I'm covered with dust," she grumbled as she tried to smooth out the dust on her clothes. Apparently, she fell on a dirtied part of the floor, and the impact landed a layer of dust all over her. Suddenly, a twinkle appeared in her eyes as an idea popped into her head. Musia suddenly grabbed Ranma arm and started dragging Ranma towards the stairs. "Come on Master Ranma! We'll take a bath together! I'll wash your back!!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Wait! I don't need another one!" Ranma protested, which fell on deaf ears as Musia dragged him upstairs.

Twenty-Five Minutes Later...

A haggard, but exceptionally clean Ranma walked downstairs again. He dropped himself on a nearby chair as he rested his head on the table. Hiro, like before, was still pulled into TV land and absently cleaning a beer mug.

"Hiro, why do you and Katrina have a japanese style bathroom instead of a western one?" Ranma asked curiously as he propped his head up with his arm.

Hiro shrugged at him, "Katrina wants to keep close ties to our home country... even though she was born here."

Ranma stretched as he leaned back, "Hm, what about you?"

"I migrated over here with my parents before they had Katrina. She's a born American, I'm only half since I migrated over here when I was a kid." Hiro explained ever so absently as he half paid attention to Ranma.

"Hm, rough." Ranma replied.

Hiro shrugged at him again as he glanced back at the pigtailed man, "It was in the beginning, but my parents eventually got a job, they bought a home, changed their names to american ones, had Katrina, and..." Hiro paused momentarily, "Well the rest is history."

"Ain't that the truth." Ranma murmured as he stared up at the ceiling.

BAAM!!

The front door slammed open as a red haired woman marched her way in, "Stupid idiot! I told him to wait a few hours before messing with the engine again, but he just had ignore me and mess up the entire job!! Blew the engine to hell too!!" Katrina complained loudly as she walked into the bar, Ranma and Hiro didn't move an inch at the sudden noise.

Ranma glanced over to his first girlfriend, she was back from her job at a nearby mechanic shop. At the moment, she was covered in oil, grime, grease, and other assorted car fluids. "Tough day on the job?" Ranma grinned at her.

"You wouldn't believe it!" she yelled loudly as she walked towards the stairs, "I need a bath." she stated as she walked past Ranma, she stopped as she looked back at her boyfriend. Suddenly she grabbed his wrist and begin dragging Ranma upstairs. "I need someone to wash my back." she ordered hotly.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Ranma tried to interject, but once again his complaints fell on deaf ears.

Forty-Five Minutes Later....

Ranma walked down the stairs again, after his fourth bath in one day. "Okay this is getting ridiculous." Ranma groaned loudly as he sat at the counter this time.

"Hm," Hiro grunted again as he watched his programing.

Ranma, knowing that Hiro won't mind, grabbed a clean mug from under the counter and filled it with frosty cold beer from the tap. "This really hit's the spot." Ranma remarked absently as he begin drinking the mug in one gulp.

So engrossed was he in the drink, and with Hiro distracted, neither of them noticed Leia entering the bar. She stood behind him without making a sound and suddenly spoke up, "Master Ranma."

SPLASH!

"ARRGH!" Ranma jumped up in surprise, spilling his drink all over himself. Leia stared at him with a stoic expression as he turned around and stared at her. "H-hello Leia." Ranma coughed out as Leia nodded at his greeting.

"You are unclean, Master Ranma," she pointed at his wet clothes seeping with alcohol.

"Yeah, I can see that." Ranma deadpanned as he set the mug down and tried to wring out his shirt.

However, Leia grabbed his wrist and begin leading him towards the stairs, "Do not worry Master Ranma, I will personally clean you myself." She stated in her stoic voice.

"Ugh..." Ranma groaned loudly as he was pulled by the girl.

Twenty-Five Minutes Later....

A fifth bath later, an exceptionally clean Ranma walked downstairs again. He looked around the bar to see Hiro putting up chairs and turning off lights. "Putting up?" Ranma asked rhetorically.

Hiro nodded at him, "Yeah, it's getting pretty late, I don't think I'll get anymore business today."

"Yeah, I guess." Ranma absently shrugged. "Well, we all got work tomorrow either way."

The front door opened as the two conversed, a mud ridden, dejected Kasumi walked into the bar as the two men turned to stare at her. Ranma blinked as he stared at his girlfriend, "Whoa! Uh... what happened?"

Kasumi frowned as she stared dejectedly at the ground, "Some jerk in a car splashed me with mud, while driving down the road."

Ranma walked up to Kasumi and sifted her hair out of her face, "That sucks! Did you get him back?"

She nodded at him, "I threw a shuriken into his tire and gas tank."

Ranma grinned at her, "That's my Kasumi," he praised as she smiled in delight, suddenly she a weird twinkle appeared in her eyes. Ranma almost groaned out loud, 'I already know where this is going, might as well be the one to start it.' He thought silently as he grabbed her wrist and lead her upstairs, "Come on, I'll wash you off." Ranma declared tiredly as Kasumi blushed and nodded at him.

Forty-Five Minutes Later...

Ranma laid in bed, with his girlfriends surrounding him on all sides, Katrina hugged him around the neck and pulled him into her bosom, she took a big whiff of his hair as she cuddled against him. "Hm, Ranma you smell... nice?" Katrina blinked as she continued smelling Ranma, "You smell really nice... too nice... you smell clean like.... a girl..."

Ranma grumbled as he turned in the bed, 'I wouldn't smell like a girl, if I didn't have to take six baths today,' Ranma thought silently.

* * *

"Where the hell is it?" Ranma asked no one as he searched though Katrina's room for his wallet. He lifted up the pillows and sheets, and found nothing. He searched underneath the bed, the kitchen, the bathroom, his dirty clothes. Where the hell was his wallet? He scratched his head in thought and surveyed the room again. His eyes landed on Katrina's rather large closet, he shrugged in defeat and approached the closet.

He pulled open the door and sweatdropped, the sheer volume of clothes packed into the small closet was overwhelming. How it all fit in there, Ranma had no idea, but there it was. 'Well, I might as well get started....' Ranma groaned as he took a step into the closet.

He grabbed the nearest thing he could get a hold of, which apparently came to be a small backpack, Kasumi's backpack specifically. He blinked and, without thinking, opened it and began searching.

Ranma pulled out a.... school girl's uniform?

He blinked as he stared at it, he shook his head briefly and dropped the uniform back into the backpack. "Probably just some emergency clothes," he convinced himself a bit too well. He rummaged through the backpack again, and pulled out... another school girl's uniform, this time the uniform was of a different style. He stared at it incredulously, he looked back into the backpack and started searching through it, there were more school girls uniforms, all of different styles and colors.

He snapped his head up as he looked around in a paranoid manner, he stuffed all the uniforms back into the backpack and closed it, he threw the backpack back into closet and slammed the door shut. He turned towards the door leading out and walked briskly towards the exit.

"Hey Ranma-kun, I found your wallet, it was in the storage room." Kasumi stated as she opened the door into Katrina's room, Ranma's wallet held in her left hand. Ranma, without a word to her, walked past her and out the hallway.

Kasumi blinked at his strange behavior, suddenly he reappeared behind her and took his wallet out of her hand. He gave her a strange glance before disappearing again. Kasumi, all the meanwhile, just blinked and stared at Ranma's retreating back.

* * *

"Where the hell is Blaze?" Ranma grumbled as he and D-Mob searched through the building. There was loud booming music below them as the rave continued downstairs.

"I know I saw him walk up here with some girl." D-Mob stated roughly as he searched from room to room.

"Yeah, but we just saw that girl walk back downstairs. So he's gotta be around here somewhere." Ranma opened door after door through the hallway, usually finding an empty room at best, and finding an occupied room with a couple... or group, at worse.

"Eh, screw this." Ranma grumbled, he took a quick look at D-Mob, who was looking away from him. He briefly closed his eyes and sent out a Ki pulse, he had hung out with Blaze enough to recognize the man's own life signature.

"There!" Ranma suddenly shouted as he opened his eyes, D-Mob looked back in surprise only to see Ranma stomp his way past him. He reached an unspecified door a few meters ahead of them, and pulled it open. "Blaze, there you are, we've been... looking..." Ranma trailed off as his eyes widen in extreme shock.

D-Mob followed after the man and stood behind Ranma, "Blaze so thats... where..." he trailed off just like Ranma as he stared with disbelief.

"Uh... you're a naughty girl. Such a naughty girl..." Blaze slurred with a laughed as he lavished... a chair. Ranma and D-Mob could only watch as their friend continued to make-out and caress the unmoving furniture.

Ranma and D-Mob made no move to interrupt the... scene, in front of them. Ranma's hand slowly moved into his jacket and pulled out an miniature camcorder. His fingers deftly move to remove the lens cap and flick the recording button.

"This is so f#&ked up." D-Mob simply stated as Ranma nodded dumbly.

* * *

Hiro frowned as he looked down into the clean mug. Okay, he had no idea how Blaze having intercourse with a chair fitted in with what he was trying to say.

But either way, Ranma was an loyal friend and good friend to the end, he and Ranma had a lot in common. In fact, they were both in the military, they were both alcoholics, they were both knowledgeable about alcohol...... and well lots of other things. "Damn, thats sad, you guys don't know anything about your own boyfriend. I mean I know more about him then you guys." Hiro chuckled as he looked at his sister and friends. The girls glared at him as he turn his back on them to set a clean mug down, he leaned back onto the counter as he stared up at the ceiling.

"So what do you know about Ranma that we don't know about!" Katrina fumed as she crossed her arms.

Hiro chuckled as he studied the ceiling, "Did you know that Ranma used to be in the military?" he asked as he pushed himself up, he turned around and started rummaging through one of the cupboards.

This caught the girls off guard, "How do you know that he was in the military," Ayane expounded as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well for one, he told me when he and I were chatting, and two: although Ranma doesn't apparently remember, I used to serve under him a few years ago. He was doing a few favors for the American Army, and if I remember correctly, he used to be my first lieutenant."

"Oh yeah, that's right you used to be in the army 5 or 6 years ago weren't you. If memory serves me correctly you were serving in the Tech War." Katrina snapped her fingers in remembrance.

"Yep, ah here it is a group photo of me and my old company," Hiro said as he pulled out a weathered photo. He walked up to the counter and presented a picture of a company of soldiers, who were lined up and stood at rigid attention. Katrina and the others crowded around the small photo.

"There's me," Hiro explained as he pointed at a younger version of himself. "And in the back to the right are the Officers and NCO's. Ranma's the last one to the left," Hiro pointed out, the girls stared at the younger version of Ranma, he looked almost the same as he did now. Except there was one thing that threw the girls off, Ranma's eyes were cold... extremely cold and filled with a look of indifference.

"Wait a minute, Ranma's twenty-six right now!" Kasumi exclaimed.

"Yeah so?" Hiro raised an eyebrow..

"That would mean that Ranma was a Lieutenant at the age of twenty, but you were a corporal at the age of twenty-one." Katrina gasped as she clapped her hands together.

"Hey don't rub it in," Hiro whined.

"Wow, there's a lot of things we don't know about him." Ayane stated as she stared at the tiny face of Ranma's younger self.

"Yep," Hiro nodded at the girls, "Katrina you should be extremely thankful to Ranma, cuz' without him, I wouldn't be here today." Katrina and the other girls looked up at Hiro with a surprised expression. "If I remember correctly, it was when we were in India and our battalion was ordered to escort a group of prisoners and supplies. However, the convoy was ambushed, and most of us became KIA or WIA. I don't remember much, since I was knock out by a concussion grenade near the end of the battle, but the others told me thanks to Ranma, he managed kill off all the enemy soldiers."

"Wow!" the girls exclaimed as Hiro told them the story.

"Hmm, too bad Clarin died though," Hiro mused, he looked to the girls who were looking at him questioningly, "Clarin was Ranma's girlfriend during the war...... or unofficial one anyway. I heard she was shot trying to save another soldier." Hiro hastened to explain.

"Hmm, when Ranma comes back we should have a chat with him later, during all this time we didn't really bother to learn about him did we?" Kasumi commented with a depressive tone. The other girls nodded at Kasumi.

"Yes, that seems to be the best decision. Considering that he accepted us for what we are. It would only be natural for us to do the same." Shii's stoic voice appeared as she took over Katrina's body.

Kasumi and Ayane blinked in surprise as they stared at the sudden appearance of Shii. She gave them a glance and looked down at her tea, "It would only be fair either way. He has given, but we haven't given back."

"Ah yes..." Ayane spoke slowly as she stared at Shii with scrutiny, "Um, how come Kinu isn't saying anything?"

Shii took a sip of tea before replying, "I'm currently suppressing her so that she won't make a ruckus and general nuisance out of herself." Shii said with a stoic expression, however for some reason, she was visibly shaking.

Kasumi and Ayane sweatdropped as they could actually see the ongoing internal conflict between the two personalities. Leia remained silent and indifferent as always.

* * *

Back to Ranma...............

* * *

Ranma leaped into Katrina's room stealthily, he looked around carefully and scanned the area with his Ki and Chi senses. Sensing that everybody was downstairs, Ranma quietly gathered all his belongings and quickly threw them into subspace.

As he walked back to the window, Ranma experienced a sudden coughing spasm. Blood seeped through his fingers as he silently cursed his condition. Ranma pulled out a pill bottle labeled: Blood pills and swallowed a few. Ranma then pulled out another pill bottle labeled: Anti-Depressants. He didn't have any depression problems, but the pills helped him suppress all his emotions without the use of the Soul of Ice technique. He shook out a few and swallowed them. His physician said that if he continued to take these pills for the next two years, his emotions would be permanently suppressed and safely released in a controlled manner.

He had been taking these pills... for the last five years.

They helped him coped with the death of his friends over the years. Ranma found out that with all the accumulated traumatic experiences he had experienced over the years, he would either have a empathetic, hollow, and cold personality, or become rage filled and psychotic. Well, that would only happen if he stopped taking the pills, Ranma didn't want to find out which personality he would take on.

He may be paranoid, by continuing to take the pills even though the prescription ended years ago. Ranma wasn't going to take the chance of finding out which personality his body had adapted to.

Of course this was all a moot point considering that... well he did some physical things to his psyche... and his emotions were...

Ranma shook his head of the thoughts, that would be a story for another time.

Then there was the other thing he found out about himself, when he was working on his psychological major in Spartania University. Ranma discovered that he was a qualified Erotophobic and had a hint of Genophobia. He couldn't tell and or explain how he got it. He visited a psychologist six years back who confirmed Ranma's suspicions. Ranma had Erotophobia and maybe some small doses of Genophobia.

Ranma smiled as he begin to walk towards the window opening. 'Heh, figures I'm the one with all the mental problems......'

Ranma pulled out a piece of paper and begin to write:

* * *

_Dear Katrina, Ayane, Kasumi, and Leia,_

_ I know this is hard to comprehend, but I have to leave... and I don't think its a good idea for us to continue our relationship. Katrina... after the incident with the knife, I'm guessing that you will want to break up with me sooner or later. If you have forgiven me for that offense... then in the next few days... you will hate me with a burning vengeance. In the next few days, you and Hiro will hate me..... and maybe even want to kill me. If you do, I don't blame you._

_ As for the rest of you guys. Ayane, Kasumi, its been a blast seeing you guys again after eighteen years. But I have to leave now and return to my old job... I don't think we'll see each other anytime soon. And even if we do... it'll end up in conflict. Leia take care of everyone..._

_ Oh and just an after thought, Hiro, I do remember who you are. It's nice to see some friends survive..._

_ Well, this is goodbye..._

_-Ranma Yatoihei Chaos_

* * *

Ranma smiled sadly as he dropped the letter onto the bedside table, then suddenly, he disappeared.

Just at that moment, Katrina, Kasumi, Ayane, and Leia entered the room and found the letter.

* * *

Later that day - Japan, Unknown City and District

* * *

A red haired maid, known as Rena Yocoshi, was cleaning a moderately furnished house with a feather duster, her eyes squinted as the small specks of dust landed again on the areas that she had just clean. She ran her hand through her red hair with a sigh as she re-dusted the areas she had just cleaned. Suddenly, the nearby phone rang, her head bounded up in surprise as she looked at the ringing receiver.

She dropped the feather duster with a slight frown of annoyance as she made her way to the phone. "Hello, this is the Keiousu (Chaos) Residence. Mr. Keiousu (Chaos) isn't in right now, so how may I help you?" Rena asked as she put her hand on her hips.

"Hello Rena, how's everyone?" an extremely familiar voice asked through the receiver.

Rena gasped in surprise, "Master Ranma! Its good to hear from you, how is your trip?"

Ranma laughed at the startled voice, "I'm fine, the trip.... is more or less getting complicated. Anyway, I need to talk to Alma, can you get her for me?"

Rena flushed a bit, but nodded as she answered, "Yes, Master."

"Hey! Didn't I tell you guys to stop calling me Mas-" Ranma was cut off abruptly as Rena stopped listening to the phone and jogged up the stairs to the balcony.

A woman sat on the balcony chairs with a nearby bottle of wine as she stared up at the partly cloudy sky. Her black hair trailed down her shoulders, her skin was almost pale white, her eyes shone with a deep black. She had a slim figure with a moderately sized bust that fitted her body size. Her white sun dress fluttered as a light breeze flew by, she clicked her tongue in annoyance as she glanced at her empty glass of wine.

"Mistress Alma..." Rena bowed in greeting.

The woman known as Alma Wade turned her head and looked at the bowing maid, "Yes?" Alma said in a light and almost whispered tone.

"Master Ranma is asking for you," Rena gave the phone to the pale woman and retreated back into the room.

Alma smiled as she took the phone and held it against her head, "Hello, Ranma dear. How's your trip?" she frowned as Ranma paused before answering her.

"Its reached some complications... Anyway, I need you to come over here for a 'contract' that I've received." Ranma explain, his voice having a definite edge to it.

"I understand... You seem stress, anything bad happen?" Alma asked as she stood up and began walking towards Ranma's room in the back.

Ranma clicked his tongue, "You could say that, however I'm handling it right now. I need you to get my F.E.A.R. equipment from my room, suitcase number seven, I'll be in need of it. Bring Nijino, that'll make the trip faster."

Alma nodded her head in understanding as she pulled a large suitcase, with the words: F.E.A.R. etched into the side, out from underneath Ranma's bed. Ranma was silent for a while, then he began to make small talk, "How's your 'condition'?"

Alma paused for a minute as a small ghost like smile graced her lips, "It's fine for now. I don't hear or sense any more negative emotions in the nearest ten mile radius like I use too. All thanks to your barrier, however I'm gonna need a renewal in the next few weeks."

Ranma chuckled into the phone, "Alright, I'll renew it when you get here. Heh, remember how we met?"

Alma giggled at him, "Yeah, you a point man operative for the First Encounter Assault Recon team. Highly train and extremely dangerous."

Ranma laughed as he retaliated, "And you a little girl killing people by blowing them up with your mind or melting their flesh. Extremely dangerous and extremely f&#king scary." Ranma grinned sadly as he had a mini flashback on his side.

Alma sweatdropped as she frowned at him, "You're exaggerating, I wasn't that scary."

Now it was time for Ranma to sweatdrop, "How would you feel if you saw a little eight year old girl running around, killing people with her mind, while stalking you in the shadows of a dark building." Ranma suggested.

"Point taken..." Alma's sweatdrop increased.

Ranma nodded from his side of the phone, "Yeah, well I better go, see you later."

Alma nodded and pressed end on the phone, she carried the heavy suitcase out of Ranma's room and walked into the adjacent room. The room had no light to it, the blinds were drawn over the window, there was alone figure standing in the corner, almost blending into the shadows. Alma smiled grimly as the figure shifted her eyes to the telepathic killer.

"We have a 'contract' to do.... Nijino," Alma whispered quietly to the dark figure. The figures eyes almost glowed as she nodded her head.

* * *

Meanwhile - In Asgard

* * *

A certain young teen goddess was debugging heavens computer, Yggdrasil. Young Skuld, Goddess second class, type one, limited license sighed as she desperately wanted to return to the mortal plane to her sister. However, she had to finish her job before that could happen.

Skuld typed away at the terminal as she started to finish the last of the debugging, then as she checked over the Mortal plane she came across a strange anomaly. "Huh? What's this, a bug in the mortal plane." she exclaimed to herself.

'Strange? Its not everyday we get a living mortal bug,' Skuld thought as she put her head into thinking position, 'Oh well, I'll have to attack it with curse to get rid of it.' She shrugged as she traced the anomaly with the terminal.

She turn the dial of the curse level to level 'C', which would be strong enough to delete the bug. There were several levels of curses, 'F' being the weakest, 'SSS' being the extremely lethal and most dangerous.

As she finish the preparations, she was about to press the button to attack the bug, when suddenly, she accidentally knocked over a cup of ice cream to the ground, "Ack! My ice cream!"

Skuld lunged for the confectionery treat as it fell, unknown to her. Her shoulder brushed up against the dial making it go from level 'C' to level 'SSS.' "Oh no! I gotta clean this up!" Skuld fumed as she stared at the mess on the ground.

Without even glancing at the terminal, she punched the attack button to initiate the debugging. "That takes care of that, oohh where are the paper towels when you need them?"

And with that, the little goddess scurried away.

* * *

In the Suikoden dimension - In the Island Nations

* * *

Hundreds of people lined up against the coast as they watched their friend and hero float to the sea on his death bed. Lazlo en Kuldes, the bearer of the True Rune of Punishment, was laid in a funeral boat and casted off into the sea.

Near the end of the battle, a Rune cannon was discharged and nearly wiped out them out during the attack on Fort El-Eal. With one final act, Lazlo used the Rune's power to stop the blast at the cost of his own life.

As he floated along the sea, the rune suddenly glowed and brightened. When the light died down, Lazlo blinked open his eyes and sat up. He looked around his surroundings to see that he was on a funeral boat.

He stared at his left hand as the Rune of Punishment detached itself from his hand, "The Rune... revived me?" Lazlo stated in a voice of awe.

Without warning, a small black hole ripped open out of nowhere, the black hole sucked in the Rune and disappeared without a trace.

Lazlo blinked at the phenomenon, then shook his head, 'I have more urgent reasons to attend to,' he thought as he stood up in his funeral boat. At that moment a large ship sailed near his position, he waved his hands in the air to signal the boat

* * *

Years Later in the Suikoden dimension - Location: Unknown - Speculation: Somewhere near the Toran Republic

* * *

Tir McDohl, bearer of the True Rune of Life and Death (commonly known as the Soul Eater Rune), sat against a tree as he broodingly munched on an apple. He looked to the northwest to where his hometown was located. His friend and servant, Gremio, cooking up lunch nearby.

'Hmm, its been sometime since I've visited... home.' he thought absently as he stood up. However, as he stood up, a sharp pain shot through his right hand. "Arrrgh! The hell!"

He stared at his right hand as the Soul Eater Rune began to glow sickly dark, suddenly the rune detached itself from his hand.

A small black hole appeared out of nowhere and sucked in the True Rune and the rune disappeared without a trace.

Tir stared at the scene with wide disbelieving eyes as he stood motionlessly.

* * *

Present Universe - Back to Ranma...

* * *

Ranma walked back and forth in a dimly lit motel room. His eyes had a deep edge of hate in them. He had been trying to track down Crow, but the coward was better at hiding then Ranma gave him credit for.

Tomorrow he had to kill Hiroto Bakushu, and not only that; he had to kill the guy in front of Hiro and Katrina.

Blaze and D-Mob didn't know that he switched sides yet. But if his plan worked, he won't have to fight in all the clubs, when it became public that he had switched sides. Almost all the clubs he and fought for and won would be his. That would leave D-Mob with a bare minimum of four to six clubs, and those clubs would only be guarded by a territory fighter. Ranma beat them, and he'll instantly win the clubs.

Ranma stopped pacing and sat dejectedly on the mattress, recently he had contacted his international gang (though it was more of an organized mafia), the Saint Solders. He now knew why the New York Division was having trouble with gang recruitment, it seems that the two gangs that control most of New York were Crow and D-Mob's gangs. His gang was mostly left alone and they did mostly whatever they needed to do. In the city, his gang was feared because of their extreme retaliation. A while back, when he was still traveling, the New York Division of the Saint Soldiers was attacked by a gang who was trying to make a name for themselves.

The next day, the offending gang was wiped out to the last man; no evidence was left to who killed off all 342 members of the offending gang. But the underground world knew who retaliated, and from that day on, no other gang dared to openly challenge his gang. They had a few border and territory skirmishes, but that was common. He contacted them and received a very warm welcome and greeting since it's been awhile since he last visited. Now his gang was listening for any underground chatter and was searching for the kidnapped girl.

Ranma smiled a bit, 'If there's one thing I love about my gang. It's the loyalty.' Everyone who wanted to be in the gang had to prove extreme loyalty, not any common street thug could pop up and join him if they wanted to. If they were loyal and followed the rules of the gang, they received the benefits of the gang; which ranged from protection to health benefits. 'Heh, can't really call it a gang though, it's more like a family mafia.' Ranma thought with a smile, 'though with all the benefits they receive, I could practically call it a family company.'

As Ranma stood up, a small opening appeared across the room. It looked suspiciously like Washuu's black hole traveling 'thingie'. "Washuu? What the hell?" Ranma observed the black hole a bit more closely. It was smaller the Washuu's black hole thing, and there was no way she could possibly fit through it, maybe her hand or something. He cautiously stepped towards the rip in time and space.

Suddenly without warning, two glowing crystal orbs shot out of the hole and honed onto the Ranma. Ranma's danger senses flared up and he reacted accordingly, he brought his arms up in a defensive pose.

Unfortunately for Ranma, that's what the two orbs wanted, the two orbs shot themselves towards his hands. Ranma now seeing his mistake tried to back up, but it was too late, the orbs shot towards his body and absorbed themselves into his hands.

Pain shot through his body and mind as he gritted his teeth in pain, he spread his Ki through his body to lessen the pain, however it was all for naught. The two orbs now fully absorbed and connected to his life source, flared briefly before dying down. Ranma panted heavily as his mind embraced the darkness of unconscious.

* * *

The next day......

* * *

Ranma groaned as he picked himself off the floor of the motel. 'What the hell?!' Ranma thought as he held his head. "What the heck happened last night?!" Soon all of the nights activities were replayed in his mind.

He brought up his hands slowly and looked at the back of them. On both of his hands there were strange symbols on both of them. On his left hand was a picture of a strange looking chakram or a black spiral, it was spiky and on the opposite ends it had spikes protruding from them. 'This is the 'True Rune of Punishment'.' an unknown voice spoke clearly in his mind.

On his right hand, it had a picture of a shadowish reaper holding a scythe. The symbol itself was a strange dark orange color and the picture was strangely jagged. 'This is the 'True Rune of Life and Death'.' the voice appeared again.

Ranma blinked as the rune's names came to him subconsciously, which was weird and a bit disconcerting. Another strange thing was that Spells that the runes could cast were unconsciously known to him. The True Rune of Life and Death had two spells currently: 'Finger of Death' and 'Black Shadow.' The True Rune of Punishment also had two spells: 'Eternal Ordeal' and 'Double Edged Sword'. The two runes still had more spells which Ranma could unlock. He felt a strange increase of power.

There was a knock on his door, but he ignored it as he studied the back of his hands.

But Ranma wasn't worried or concerned about the sudden power increase, the two runes were strange.... really strange. The True Rune of Punishment slowly consumed bits of his life force, it was an extremely small absorption, and he could only feel it by concentrating. The True Rune of Life and Death, however was absorbing all the life force around him.

There was another knock, but once again, he was too distracted by his hands to notice.

He felt strangely tired even though he hadn't done anything to tire himself out. He gathered the surrounding Chi and spread it through his body to compensate. "Too many weird things are happening at once, first I'm throwing up blood... and a lot of it too. Now two strange orb thingies just absorb themselves into my hands and are sucking the life out of everything." Ranma thought out loud as sat up from the bed. "Hmmm, someone is really trying to kill me... and their succeeding too," Ranma mused as he pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and pulled them over the runes.

"What's next, two chicks are gonna bust into my room wanting to rape me." Ranma joked to alleviate the situation.

CRAAAASHH!!

Suddenly, the door blew open and two female figures stood at the opening of the door.

Ranma's eyes widen in fear, "Nooo! My virginity!!" Ranma screamed as he threw himself under the bedsheets and peeked out like a small child.

Nijino and Alma stepped into the room with sweatdrops as they stared at their male savior cowering under the bed sheets. Ranma peeked from under the bed covers as he stared at the two. Nijino and Alma's sweatdrops grew in size.

Ranma, now realizing who they are, jumped out of the bed covers and dusted himself off, "Ya' know you could have knocked first." Ranma scolded as he walked up to Alma and rustled her hair.

"We did, but you didn't answer." Alma countered as she pushed his hand away and walked into the room carrying a large suitcase. Ranma looked to Nijino who smiled faintly at him, "Hello, Nijino-chan, anything happen at home while I was gone?" Ranma asked the incredibly paled woman.

She giggled at him as Ranma looked at her with a clueless expression. "Nothing much Master Ranma, however the girls are upset that you didn't precipitate in their activities." she answered as she walked into the room.

Nijino was an artificially created vampire that used to be human, now of course she was just a hybrid human vampire. From what Ranma had learned, she used to be in an strange group called 'Millennium'. However, she had a falling out with the group and was abandoned at the last moment. Ranma didn't press too much into past. She stood at 5'7'' and had piercing red eyes. Her black hair was tied into a braided ponytail which traveled down to her waist. She had a slim figure with a moderately sized bust to fit her body size.

"So who's the target?" Alma asked as she sat on the bed crossing her legs while dropping the large black suitcase. Ranma's smile dropped, an action which both girls noticed.

"His name is Hiroto Bakushu, a small time wannabe criminal with lots of money. A very big scumbag that nobody wants to look at or associate themselves with." Ranma recited as he opened up the suitcase with the words F.E.A.R. etched into the suitcase.

Ranma pulled out a Type-7 Particle Weapon, it was large cannon like weapon that's been built to the size of an assault rifle. It fired extremely lethal particle beams, which spelled instant death on contact. However the weapon had a few drawbacks; the recoil of the weapon had an massive kick to it, and the weapon was commonly used as a sniper since it did have a scope. However, close range attacks with the particle gun were effective too.... if you didn't miss. However, he didn't need the weapon to assassinate his target. No, he wanted the weapon for a particular target.

"Alma, I'll need you with me to take down the target, Nijino you're on stealth. I'll need you to transport us into the house quietly, and silently neutralize all the surrounding enemies that pose a threat to our mission." Ranma commanded as he loaded the particle weapon.

Both girls nodded at him as he placed the large weapon into subspace. "Alma when you kill him, I want you to remain hidden, make it look like I killed him. Okay?" Alma nodded at him with a raised eyebrow.

"So how do you want me to kill him, exploding flesh, internal combustion, or snapping his cerebellum with my telekinesis?" Alma asked as she manipulated some of the motel's objects into the air with her mind.

Ranma grinned hollowly at her, "None of them, I want you to kill him the way you killed all those SFOD-D soldiers." Alma smiled lightly as she nodded her head.

Ranma straighten out his well-tailored, silk-lined black suit, accompanied with a red tie and white shirt underneath. A pair of black leather gloves hiding his runes to compliment the jacket. Alma and Nijino blinked as they stared at Ranma's new clothes that he changed out of nowhere. 'The hell? When did he change?' Alma and Nijino thought simultaneously.

"Well come on girls, we have a contract to complete." Ranma said as he school his features into an indifferent expression.

* * *

Later that day..........

* * *

Katrina sat depressively next to her brother as they celebrated her birthday at her uncle's house. Last night, after she had found the letter Ranma had left her, she had cried most of the night. Ranma's gift hung around her neck as she refused to take it off, Kasumi and Ayane had done the same thing as she did, while Leia remained stoic as always. Kinu and Shii both came out and expressed their sadness and anger in their own individual ways.

Her uncle, Hiroto Bakushu thought it was a good idea to celebrate her birthday at his house, telling them: "It was a special occasion."

Along with her uncle, he had also invited her cousins Satoshi Bakushu, Jun Shinyus, and all of their friends. She had brought along Kasumi, Ayane, and Leia who comforted her about Ranma, strangely enough Musia wasn't around when they were looking for her, so they assumed that she had left with Ranma.

Her cousin Satoshi had brought along some war buddies, and Jun had brought along all her friends. Katrina remained silent throughout the party, partly because of Ranma, but the other reason was she was wondering why her uncle brought a whole bunch of strippers, bodyguards, and showgirls to the party.

Uncle Hiroto's wife, Nance seeing that her niece wasn't as happy as she should be, sat down next to her, "What's wrong dear? You seem depressed today, you shouldn't be depressed."

Katrina glanced at her aunt as she sighed, "Relationship troubles, auntie. Nothing I can't handle." Katrina stated, her independent side showing. Nance shook her head at her niece.

Before she could say anything more, her husband sat next to her, laughing from the party's festivities. "Katrina, great party isn't it."

"I guess so..." Katrina said as she narrowed her eyes toward her uncle. Her uncle had always been a bit underhanded, and she didn't trust him one bit. However, he was family so he had to be treated with respect.

Hiroto eyes quickly notice the sign of distrust, but brushed it off. "Anyway, Katrina have you met your cousin's friends yet?" He asked as a somewhat dirty grinned appeared on his face. At the announcement all the guess sat down in the living room.

"Katrina, your war veteran cousin Satoshi," Satoshi nodded his head at his cousin, "And his friend's: Carter Kinsoe, Daisuki Dansen, Enna Corine, and Rei Finre." All the named people nodded their heads at Katrina.

"And your cousin Jun's friends: Dave Lanson, his girlfriend Lasae Keron, Lisa Ingsin, Ginaem Lefan, Isabel Henson," the named people nodded at Katrina.

"We're all here to celebrate my precious niece's birthday, however I would like to ask all of you a favor in assisting me." Hiroto announced as he addressed all the invited party members.

Satoshi raised his eyebrow at his uncle, "We would love to help uncle, however my group is currently searching for someone. So we don't have the time to help you right now."

Jun nodded at her cousin and turned to her uncle, "Yes, I have to agree with Satoshi, I have to get back to Japan sooner or later. But before then, I have to devote all my time to finding an old friend of mine."

Hiroto raised an eyebrow at the answers, he turned his head and looked at Katrina with the same question. She sighed as she fell back to her depressive state, "I can't help you out either uncle, I'm busy trying to find my missing boyfriend."

Hiroto smiled malevolently at the crowed, "Maybe you'll change your mind after I tell you this. Someone is trying to kill me."

Suddenly all eyes were on him, Hiroto grinned as the gears of his plan began turning, "You see, someone has put me on their hit list and is sending a professional hitman after me."

Before any of the guests could answer or reply, the lights went out, and Hiroto's plan came to a grinding crash.

It would seemed that 'sent' would be the correct term to Hiroto's earlier statement.

* * *

In another room a few minutes ago....

* * *

In the dark corner where no one was watching, the shadows shifted a bit and a certain figure with a pigtail appeared. Although, no one notice because they were too busy watching the outside perimeter for intruders, and doorways for any suspicious individuals.

Ranma summoned the Ken no Ketsueki from his body, he watched as a red aura of his blood form the blade, he grabbed the handle of his 'Nodachi no Ketsueki'. Then he pulled out a Japanese kodachi blade made with the same properties of a Ka-Bar knife.

Ranma's mouth formed a thin line as he counted all the targets in the room. After making sure everyone was accounted for, he suddenly disappeared from his corner and lashed out at the nearest person next to him. Ranma made a vertical slash with his nodachi at the guards head, and about halfway down, Ranma jerked the blade out of his chest, making his maimed body fly into the air.

The people in the room turned their heads slowly as they stared with surprise at the flying body part. They were now alerted of an intruder, though they weren't trained to deal with this type of 'intruder'.

The guard near the door reached for his handgun, Ranma's eyes glinted as he glanced at the man out of the corner of this eyes. 'We can't have any of that.' he dashed towards the man in a crouch. He swiped at the mans legs with the Ka-Bar kodachi, cutting them clean off, making the man fall and scream.

However, before any sound could escape his mouth, Ranma slashed down with his nodachi, severing the mans head from his body. As his blade touched the ground, he leaped up using the point of the blade as a base point. The other guard who managed to fully pull out his gun, prepared to pull the trigger.

Ranma narrowed his eyes at the guard attempting to shoot him, while in midair, Ranma spun his body and slashed at the guard's weapon holding hand with the Ka-Bar kodachi. The gun's chamber and slide fell away from the magazine and holder, making the gun utterly useless. Oh did I mention that guard's hand was sliced up too along with the gun?

On his return trip, Ranma brought up Nodachi no Ketsueki and slashed at the man's throat, destroying the passage so that he couldn't scream. As he fell to the ground, Ranma threw the Ka-Bar kodachi behind him. The blade lodged itself into a man's mouth, protruding from the back of his head and stuck into the wall.

Two new guards walked through the door, Ranma's eyes glinted darkly, before the two guards could react to the dead bodies. Ranma dashed forward and thrust his nodachi into the man's heart. The blade went through one body and other the other, both men ceased movements immediately. Ranma's cold eyes glanced around to see if anybody was still alive, he released a Ki pulse through the area, he sensed that all other Ki forces were in the other rooms and hadn't detected his presence yet.

Ranma pulled out his sword and made it disappear back into his body, the two bodies fell to the ground noiselessly as Ranma laid them silently on the ground.. "Coast is all clear." Ranma stated as he walked to where his combat knife was stuck and pulled it out of the dead man's mouth.

The shadows shifted again and the figures of Alma and Nijino appeared into view. The women blinked and looked around at the silent massacre, they looked at each other and shrugged. The room was covered in blood and mutilated body parts, it was a miraculous wonder that none of the blood even touched Ranma's suit. Then again, it was a seven thousand dollar suit, of course he wasn't going to get it dirty. 'I love this suit, I don't want to get it dirty anytime soon.' Ranma mused with a silent chuckle.

Alma and Nijino both wore identical black body suits, which hugged their every curve. Ranma ignored this detail and approached them, " Nijino it's blackout time, Alma you're with me."

Nijino gave him a mischievous smile and phased into the shadows. He looked towards Alma who gave him a quizzical look, "Stay hidden in the shadows, and when I'm about to kill him...." Ranma snapped his fingers. Alma nodded in confirmation.

Ranma walked towards the door connecting the room to where Hiroto and the rest of the 'guests' were. Ranma grimaced, when he sent out the Ki pulse, he had detected all his former war acquaintances, Jun and her friends, and finally Katrina along with everyone else. Ranma gripped the door knob as he immersed himself in the _'Soul of Ice Lv.1: Soul of the Assassin.'_ A string of microfilament razor wire fell out of his sleeve, he began charging some emotionless Chi into it. His Ki was acting quite erratically since he absorbed the two runes, and he didn't really want to find out what would happen if he used it..

The lights went out, Ranma turned the knob and entered the room.

* * *

Katrina and everyone in the room felt an extremely cold chill go up their spine. Hiroto was frozen with fear, his eyes stared blankly at the shadows of the room.... a shadow that started moving.

THUMP... THUMP.... THUMP...

Footsteps echoed throughout the room, as all the guests and all the guards were paralyzed with fear. Ranma's figure was seen by everybody, but it was still obscured by the shadows.

THUMP... THUMP.... THUMP...

Ranma walked slowly up to his target as Hiroto stared up at him with fear. The liquid in the room had frozen into ice, "Its time for you to pay for you sins.... Mr. Hiroto." Ranma stated out loud in a chilling voice.

"Ranma?" Katrina whispered, shocked that at seeing his appearance, her eyes widen in disbelief as she could see her own chilled breath. Ranma glanced at her briefly and then at all the known guests that he had detected.

Ranma reached into his jacket and pulled out a photo, he stared at Hiroto briefly before flicking the photo across the table towards him, "Look at the photo... do you remember her?" Ranma asked as he reached into his coat and pulled out a silver colored handgun/machine pistol.

The gun was called the Silverballer, a gun he received as a gift from the infamous Agent 47, it was a semi-automatic .45 caliber handgun equipped with a silencer and a laser sight. Although, Ranma could just equipped it with a extended magazine, and flip the switch to full-auto, essentially converting it into a machine pistol. His .50 caliber Desert Dragon handgun was for firefights, his .45 caliber Silverballer handgun was for assassinations.

The gun hung limply at his side as Hiroto, with shaking hands, picked up the photo and stared at it.

"That was the girl that you killed and raped.... but I'm not here just for her death. I'm also here for the deaths of Jeremy Kenson, Frank Bakushu, Kate Bakushu, Lani Elsroy, Katey Morrison and the list goes on..." Ranma listed slowly as he watched Hiroto's reactions.

Hiro and Katrina gasped and stared at their uncle, who made no motion to deny the claim. Instead he dropped the photo unceremoniously to the ground, "Who paid you?! I'll double it!! No, triple it!!" Hiroto demanded as he fearfully looked up at the hitman.

Ranma's face was emotionless as he pulled out a magazine from his coat and loaded it into the Silverballer with an audible sound. He pulled the slide on his gun and slowly aimed the gun at Hiroto's forehead, "It's time to pay your debt...." Ranma stated as Hiroto stared down the opposite end of a barrel.

Unknown to Hiroto, Ranma didn't load the gun with any killing rounds. Instead he loaded the gun with 'Flash Blanks', an specially made round that after being fired would emit a bright light, equal to that of a flash bang. So in other words the rounds were essentially mini flash bangs made into a bullet. Hiroto's real cause of death would be the the near invisible woman hiding in the shadows who could manipulate things with her mind.

Hiroto in a fit of panic, looked around frantically and yelled, "Guards!! Kill him!! Kill him!!!" Strangely, all the guards remained stationary, not moving a muscle... or breathing for that matter. Why you ask?

Ranma smirked as he released a near invisible wire with his left hand, all the armed gunmen fell to the ground dead, a thin line of blood could be seen around their neck. Jun and most of the women gave out a soundless screamed as they backed away form the dead bodies. The microfilament razor wire slowly rolled back into his sleeve

The remaining people studied their surroundings and saw the microfilament razor wire running throughout the room. Upon entering the room, Ranma sent the fiber wire throughout the room, making it silently wrap around the armed gunmen's neck. Thanks to the extreme cold Ranma had filtered in, none of them realized that he was crushing their windpipe and slicing their jugular vein, until they were dead.

Ranma pulled the trigger of his Silverballer and a bright flash flared in the room. Noticing the signal, Alma manipulated Hiroto's bodily structure in her mind, she made all the biological parts began to melt while leaving the bones and nails alone. Then she made it explode in a maelstrom of liquid blood, leaving nothing but a blood colored skeleton.

Ranma looked around to see that everyone was still affected by the flash, he released his Chi shield, making all the blood that flew towards him fall to the ground. Still in the most dire situations, he didn't let his suit get dirty. Ranma looked at the corpse, seeing that his job was now done. He grabbed Alma and faded into the shadows with Nijino's help. Unknown to him, Leia wasn't affected at all by the flash bang. She stood up and in a flash of light, which blinded the people further, disappeared after her contractor.

After the flash bang affected wore off and the ice cold temperature disappeared. Katrina glared at the position that Ranma was occupying, "Ranma what are you- huh!" only to find herself talking to no one. Then she heard a scream come from Nance, who was covered with blood. She turned her head at her aunt and her blood ran cold, as did every other living person in the room.

A blood spattered skeleton was sitting where her uncle was previously sitting. "What kind of person is this Ranma?!!" Ginaem asked incredulously as she back away from the bloody mess.

No one knew how to answer that question, but then again their question would be answered and they would know. As will every other person in the world.

* * *

A few miles West....

* * *

Ranma and the others shifted out of the shadows and back into the motel he had previously occupied. He released the Soul of Ice technique as he let his normal persona take over. He looked over to Alma who was rubbing her head in pain.

Alma concentrated on the barrier that had been erected around her mind, trying to keep it stable. However, that was difficult due to the fact that she had overexerted her powers, which placed a strain on her mind. Then the barrier broke, and all the negative emotions in the next thirty mile radius flooded into mind. Alma gritted her teeth in pain as Ranma stared worriedly at her.

"I hate you!!! Go die!!!"

"My life sucks!!"

"Give me back my daddy!! NOO! Stop it!!!"

"I wish everything in this world would end."

Alma bit her lip hard as the negative thoughts of the people around her began entering her mind. "Stop....it..." she cursed between clenched teeth.

"Alma is something wrong?" Ranma asked as he watched Alma's expressions.

"It... broke... the barrier.... gone..." she tried to explain as more thoughts entered her mind.

"Kill them!"

"He belongs to me!!!"

"Death to the communists!!"

"That's mine! Give it back you bitch!!"

"Goddammit!! My wife it cheating on me figures..."

"I'm so lonely."

Ranma now realizing that her mind barrier had broke, pulled her close to him and rested his forehead against her forehead. 'Damn! My Ki is still acting erratically... eh screw it..' Ranma concluded, he stared hesitantly at Alma a bit before he began channeling his Ki.

His Ki flew at a alarming rate as it came to Ranma's use, he cut off the flow before he overloaded and blew up everyone in the vicinity. He used the gathered Ki and began channeling it from his mind to her mind. As it entered her mind, Ranma manipulated her Ki to intertwine with his, then he began to erect a barrier.

The barrier had to be precise or it would fall apart uselessly, Ranma began to sweat from the intensive concentration as he had surrounded Alma's growing over surge of power with the barrier. Technically, her Ki would be needed to contain her uncontrollable psychic powers, however Ranma manipulated his Ki into supporting her own life force, making the barrier stronger.

"There..." Ranma announced as he finished the barrier, Alma collapsed onto him from exhaustion, he had used a rather large amount of her own Ki to erect the barrier.

Nijino took Alma's exhausted body from Ranma's grip, "Should I take her home?" Nijino asked worriedly as she stared at her psychic friend.

"Yeah... she needs some rest. I'll see you guys later at the house when I get back." Ranma answered as he handed the black haired woman to Nijino.

Nijino nodded at Ranma as she faded into the shadow with Alma in her arms. Ranma breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close one." Ranma groaned as he fell back onto the bed.

Ranma took off his gloves, exposing his runes as he stared at his hand. The Runes were still at their usual activities, which was sucking the life out of everything without too much harm. Ranma channeled his Ki again and felt it course through his body. He frowned as he studied the rate of travel. 'Strange... My Ki is moving faster then my previous amount of channeling. Since my flow is stronger then my adapted options of need, then it'll be overwhelming the refinement.' Ranma mused as he sat up and changed back to his normal street clothes.

'Heh, no wonder my Ki is so erratic, the input is actually overwhelming the output.... some slight adjustments should fix that.' Ranma concluded as he changed his adapted output to a more easily manageable placement.

Ranma smirked as he felt his Ki flow stabilize, he flexed his hand as his Ki was now more easily accessible and faster to use. Then he stared at his runes as they continued their unnoticeable activities.

"Master Ranma, you seem stressed somehow. Do you need something to comfort you?" A feminine voice asked as a person sat next to him.

Ranma frowned as he popped his joints with an audible crack and sat up. "No, I don't need anything Leia," Ranma answered without much thought, closing his eyes in fatigue.

Suddenly his eyes shot open as he sat up, he blinked as he realized what he just said. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see Leia staring at him with her normal stoic expression. Ranma's eyes popped out of their sockets as he flew across the room and backed up against the wall. "Wait a minute! How the hell did you get here!" Ranma exclaimed as he slowly inched towards the exit.

He could have sworn he saw her smirk at him, "I'm your Emulate Ranma, we are under contract remember... where ever you go, I go." she stated in a monotone voice.

Ranma sweatdropped and accepted her answer, knowing for a fact that if he thought any further on the subject, he would have a hell of a migraine. "Do whatever you need to do." Ranma declared as she smiled faintly.

As he talked with Leia, he felt something rise up in this throat, Ranma grimaced as he pushed it down. Without saying another word to Leia, he jogged into the restroom and locked himself inside. Ranma coughed into the sink, throwing up a stream of blood, 'Man, I really have to get this blood thing under control.' Ranma concluded as he leaned onto the sink and began coughing up more blood. He took out some blood pills and swallowed them, he turned on the faucet and washed the blood down the sink.

Ranma walked out of the room to see that Leia was still where he had left here, "Come on Leia, we've got work to do." Ranma beckoned as he walked towards the door, Leia nodded and began to follow him.

* * *

A few days later..........

* * *

True to Ranma's plan, the moment he switched sides, half of the clubs he had won so far became Crows. Now D-Mob was struggling to make ends meet with the few clubs he had left. That wasn't the worst part for D-Mob either, since Ranma was now Crow's enforcer, he had been reclaiming clubs in Crow's name, D-Mob barely had enough clubs to keep his gang going.

Unknown to both parties, Ranma's gang, the 'Saint Soldiers', had been monitoring the two gangs and watching for any suspicious chatter. So far, all he knew was that Musia was held in a rundown warehouse, although that narrowed down the search, it didn't help much considering that New York had hundreds of rundown warehouses.

Ranma rubbed his forehead in thought as he drove through New York in his SUV. He had been monitoring Katrina, Ayane, and Kasumi's activities since the 'Hit', it seems that they have been scurrying around all over New York, searching for him. Katrina and Hiro were searching low ground, while Ayane and Kasumi were using their ninja abilities and searching high ground.

No only that, he had also found out that his former subordinates were on the hunt for him, as well as Jun and her gang of friends. Strangely enough, when the police came to check over the dead body, they reported it as an unknown homicide, although all the groups knew that it was first hand murder. He didn't have to worry about the police coming to search for him anytime soon; he had paid his 'controller' to pay off some members of the police to mislead the investigation. The wonders of corruption.

Ranma stopped his SUV in front of a power plant, one of D-Mob's last clubs. He got out of the car wearing his usual biker oriented attire. Leia followed him as they walked towards the grounds of the fight. As he walked past the crowd, he noticed a lot of glaring targeted at him. He glanced at the crowd to see his former co-fighters. When he first came to the city, his only intention was to pick up some of the 'Blaze' moves of the fighters and originally run away from his maids. However, such as things that were involved with him, everything became more complicated then usual. As he neared the entrance of the fight, a person walked out and blocked his entrance. He looked up to see that it was none other then Blaze, who gave him a hard stared, "Don't do this man. D-Mob and me worked too hard for this all to go up in smoke."

Ranma gave him a grim look as he walked past Blaze, while brushing off Blaze, Ranma slapped something into his hand as he walked by. Ranma smirked faintly, 'If Blaze is as smart as he is, he should figure it out…. and they'll stop sending all those gang bangers after me.'

Blaze blinked as he looked down at his hand, he blinked again when he realized that it was the necklace chain that had been given to Ranma by D-Mob. Although something seemed off about the chain, is seemed lighter then it was supposed to.

Ranma glanced back momentarily as he watched Blaze walk away from the fight. Ranma then focused his attention back to fight at hand. In front of him stood one of D-Mob's strongest fighter, Ludicrous. Ludicrous was a tall and fairly lean man, he wasn't big and burly like the big fat guy Ranma had to beat up last week. He was a black man, who had his hair twisted into cornrows, he wore a football jersey of some unidentified team and some long blue jeans. "It's time for you fall down and bleed bitch." Ludicrous taunted as he stood in front of him. Ranma showed no expression as he waited for the bell to ring.

BBOOONNGG!!!!

Ludicrous rushed Ranma and fired off a haymaker into his face, Ranma took the brunt of the attack and made it look like it had hurt him. It wouldn't help to make himself look like an unstoppable juggernaut now would it.

Ranma grinned for the first time since he had entered the fight, Ranma return Ludicrous' punch with a snap kick to the face and followed up with a feint roundhouse attack, without taking his foot off of Ludicrous' neck. He kicked off the ground and spun around Ludicrous, using his neck as a leverage point. Ranma now behind Ludicrous, rebounded off of his head making him slam into the ground. Ranma spun in the air and landed behind Ludicrous.

Ranma, as Ludicrous was picking himself off the ground, Ranma ran straight towards the fence and kicked jumped off of it. Ludicrous, who was unprepared for the attack, looked up in surprise as he went flying back. Ranma's smiled dropped as he prepared to finish off Ludicrous.

Ludicrous stood back up and growled at him, forgetting about his injuries, Ludicrous charged towards Ranma. Ranma steeled himself as he went into a defensive stance. Ludicrous jumped into a flying jump kick, however Ranma was ready. Just when Ludicrous was about to make contact with him, Ranma grabbed him by his legs and threw him further into the air.

Ranma then somersaulted into the air and kicked Ludicrous in the face; he then grabbed Ludicrous' head with his feet, he threw Ludicrous down to the ground and sped towards the ground himself. Ludicrous stared blankly into the sky as he tried to regain focus, however that wouldn't be, Ranma landed with both feet planted firmly into Ludicrous' stomach. Ludicrous coughed as spittle and blood flew out of his mouth, he passed out from the sheer force of the attack.

'Five down…. one left to go.' Ranma thought with remorse as he began to walk out of the fenced area, the crowd cheering him on as he ignored them. In the background of the crowd, Crow smiled as his newest lackey left the area. However, Crow was painfully unaware of his upcoming destruction by his 'newest lackey.'

* * *

Meanwhile at CNN International Headquarters.........

* * *

"So do we have a deal...." Mat implied as he pressed the gun further into a man's head.

The managing director of CNN International, Tony Maddany, nodded fearfully as Mat retracted the gun from his head. Tony took out a tissue and started wiping the sweat that was trailing down the back of his head. Mat watched him with unmoving eyes as he threw a disc onto the man's desk. Tony picked up the disk and stared at it with awe, "W-we'll have to censure a lot of things in here such as inappropriate material..."

Before Tony could finish his statement, Mat held the gun up to his head again. "You'll air it uncut and unedited. You can censure the language if you want. But everything else stays..." Mat expressed in a cold commanding manner.

Tony could only sweat from nervousness again..

"You air that, and you'll keep your life... You don't.... well you know what's gonna happen." Mat declared as he walked out of the office. "And remember I'm watching you."

Tony stared down at the disk, the looked back up at Mat, "Wait! What if the governments or some third party order a black out of some sort?" Tony yelled at Mat's retreating back.

Mat paused momentarily in his steps, without turning around he answered Tony's question, "Don't worry about it, I paid off some people, and I got some strings pulled. Just follow orders." Mat commanded at Tony stared back down at the disk.

'Just follow orders,' Mat repeated back in his head, ' That's the same thing he said to us before he died.'

* * *

A few days later........

* * *

Ranma put the phone down as his attention switched to the TV, he stared at the screen with cold blue eyes. His mind wondered a bit, tonight would be the last fight before all of D-Mob's clubs belong to Crow. He would get Musia back in the end, he was not sure if Emulates could be hurt or even killed for that matter, but Musia was still his responsibility.

'Dammit... I can't believe this happened... The only way to get her back was to give Crow the clubs...... Now D-Mob and the others thinks I betrayed them. Dammit.... I should have killed him when I had the chance,' Ranma berated himself as the TV switched to CNN without provocation.

The door opened and Leia stepped in hesitantly, she stared at Ranma and almost shivered, his eyes shone a merciless icy blue. "Master Ranma.... is there something wrong," Leia asked her contractor.

Ranma turned towards her, his eyes glinting in the darkness, "Nothing you need to worry about Leia." Ranma said with a cold voice. Leia nodded her head, she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Ranma, though he knew about it, had been unconsciously using _'Soul of Ice Lv.1: Soul of the Assassin,'_ which reflected his mood perfectly. "Damn...." Ranma silently cursed, as he stared at the TV screen.

The channel was on CNN and was showing a world wide special report, but what really caught his eyes was a picture of him...... from four years ago. It was a standard military picture taken of him for Military documents, how C.N.N. got a hold of this picture he did not know. The picture showed him wearing a military suite with the rank Colonel printed on his chest, he was staring straight, his army beret professionally worn on his head.

The news lady continued her report, "-and tonight we have a special report on WWIII, we have unedited, uncensored, and first hand witness on WWIII. The horrors of this war, as you know, was censored by the military and government, and all video documents have been erased or kept under secrecy." the news lady then directed the audiences attention on Ranma's picture.

"However, one unofficial tape of the war was given to us by one of the veterans of the war. He asked us as a personal favor to show the tape." The news lady continued as she paused to shuffle her papers. "We warn you ladies and gentleman, this video is extremely graphic and we urge you viewers to be open minded at what you see. The person who gave us the video informed us that we must showed it unedited, we have censored parts of the language, but everything else is extremely graphic. Please be prepared for what you are about to see."

The news lady pointed to the picture of Ranma, "The person here in this picture is a high ranking colonel, his name is Ranma Yatoihei Chaos, other then that we have no more information. Here, we have a two hour video of the ventures of this soldier." She shuffled her papers again before looking back at the camera, "We'll show this video after these messages." The TV switched to some commercial about a fat guy and a chicken who gave him a bad coupon.

Ranma cursed at this, he wasn't that worried about the CNN showing the world who he was, he was more worried about how information like this was leaked out. Another thing that worried him was who was going to see this film, he had a lot of secrets to hide from his friends, 'The worst part is, all my secrets are either dark, or just filled with blood,' Ranma stated to himself.

* * *

Around the world .........

* * *

As every TV station in the world was interrupted by CNN's special announcement and as Ranma's face appeared, millions recognized him instantly; Japan, America, Russia, Italy, Britain, Canada, China, Africa, and so forth. Many of the populace eyes widen in surprise at their old friend, enemy, ally, foe, weapon...........

This was going to be a video about him, about the killer, murderer, assassin, savior, hero, protector, eliminator, mercenary, the legend....... so may names.... so many labels, but they all knew he went by one name: Ranma.

* * *

Japan, Mahora Academy School District..........

* * *

Negi Springfield, a wizard in training, who was working part time as an English professor, watched the television with growing interest. He was teaching his class when Shizuna-sensei, his advisor came in with a TV on wheels. She informed them of the importance of this video and how it was now mandatory to watch it.

Negi stared at his old friend's face as the movie began, "Someone you know Negi-sensei," a voice interrupted his thoughts. He looked back to see his student and friend behind him, Asuna Kagurazaka.

"Yes, he's an old friend of mine from way back when I was younger," Negi exclaimed as he scratched the back of his head.

Unfortunately for him, most of the class heard their ten year old teacher.

"Oooh!! Are all you're friends this handsome Negi-kun," one of his students yelled. Soon most of his class was bickering amongst each other about Negi's handsome friend, Negi sweatdropped, 'Yep, that's Ranma alright, girls meet him, then girls fight over him.... I wonder why though?' Negi thought to himself.

Suddenly a hand tapped his shoulder, Negi turned to come face to face to his Advisor, "Negi-kun, is your friend available?" Shizuna asked her small co-worker with a too sweet smile.

Negi's sweatdropped increased in size.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the school...

* * *

Takamichi T. Takahata stared at the TV with wide eyes, "It can't be... He's... He's still alive?!" Takamichi spoke without preamble as he stared at the screen with nothing but pure disbelief, his ever present cigarette promptly fell out of his mouth.

Konoemon Konoe could only stroke his beard as he watched the screen, "My my, we are in for some interesting times."

* * *

Juuban District, Japan

* * *

Six girls were sitting in their college class, when it was interrupted by the their college counselor, Ms. Meiou. These girls, including the counselor, were the Sailor Senshi.

The term 'vigilantes' were used to describe them. Their appearance years before was at first rocky at best. Their mission was noble: to defeat the forces of the dark and build a utopia for mankind. Their history span for many centuries, which started from the founding of the Silver Millennium. The planets in the Solar System during that time were able to sustain life, and were also able to be colonized.

Usagi Tsukino, AKA Sailor Moon, was the reincarnated princess of the Moon Kingdom, much to the dismay of her compatriots. Clumsy, had no style, a pathetic crybaby, a glutton, and everything a leader wasn't suppose to be. Usagi was at the same time had a cheerful personality that kinda sticks on a person, and an extreme sort of luck that, even with her faults, she could emerge from a battle as the winner. She tended to radiate a 'Ditzy Blond' aura. No doubt about it. Usagi's weird relationship with her 'destined' husband, Mamoru, was flaky at best. Their on and off relationship really sucks, if you think about it, for the smallest of reasons, they break up.

Ami Mizuno, AKA Sailor Mercury, was the senshi's most intelligent group member. Armed with her trusty Mercury Computer, she usually devised the tactics the senshi used during their battles. She scanned for various strengths and weaknesses of their enemies.

Makoto Kino, AKA Sailor Jupiter, was one of the major powerhouses of the group. Her arsenal of devastating attacks are her assets, couple that with her martial arts skill. Boy-crazy and usually seen with Minako, she usually pines for her 'old boyfriend/sempai'.

Minako Aino, AKA Sailor Venus, had the power of... love. Yes, that's right! Love! She came from England, where she posed as a fake Sailor Moon to divert some of their enemies' attentions from the real princess. Usually seen with Makoto, they wore the same boy-crazy title upon their belts.

Rei Hino, AKA Sailor Mars, was a fiery thoroughbred. Her home planet matches her temper so well. She gets angry at small things, especially if that concerns Usagi. During their meetings, she's usually seen chasing Usagi, either because of food or manga. Take your pick.

Haruka Tenou, AKA Sailor Uranus, was the self proclaimed tomboy of the group. Together with Makoto, they made up a great martial arts duo. Rumors have it that her tomboy image was induced by a scorned love. Currently, she was involved with Michiru. She loves to play the piano and race cars. At the moment, she is at home working.

Michiru Kaiou, AKA Sailor Neptune, was a demure and pretty aloof person. Her relationship with Haruka doesn't mean that she's a tomboy too (Watch her body language carefully). She took custody of Hotaru as the child's mother, and Haruka as a father figure. At the moment, she is at home with Haruka.

Hotaru Tomoe, AKA Sailor Saturn, had a weak constitution due to her former father's experiments on her body. She hosted the demoness Mistress 9, but she was eventually driven out. Her powers awoke at this time too, but she ended up having to use her final move. This massive power drain caused her body to revert back to infancy. Though in the care of the other three outer senshi, her sudden growth spurts came and went without any problems. She grew from infancy to a fifteen-year-old in a matter of months, and finally a nineteen year old in a couple of years.

Setsuna Meiou, AKA Sailor Pluto, was the most enigmatic of all the senshi. Her priority was her duty to protect the Gates of Time. Her memories of the Silver Millennium were intact, for she was in the Gates during the downfall of the Kingdom. Her knowledge was the best weapon she had.**  
**

Anyway, Setsuna pushed in a large TV and turned it on to CNN, with the subtitles in Japanese of course. In the back, Usagi Tsukino cheered loudly, "Yaaahh! Class is interrupted and we get to watch T.V." Most of the class laughed at Usagi.

Setsuna coughed into her fist, "Actually Miss Tsukino, we are watching a news report that affects the whole entire world and how we see it."

Usagi looked downcasted and later..... started crying, "Waaaaahhh!!! I don't want to watch a boring news report!" Everybody in the room sweatdropped at her, Rei looked over to Ami with a sweatdrop.

"How the hell did meatball head get into college?" she asked her friend as she jabbed her thumb towards Usagi's direction, Ami shrugged her shoulders and looked back to the TV.

When Ranma's image appeared, nearly every girls' hormones went off the meter, Setsuna stared at the image with what looked like a glint in her eye. Which surprised the hell out the Sailer Senshi since she had never shown interest in any guy, 'Oh my... I haven't felt like this since....... ever...' were the certain thoughts of a Sailor Pluto.

However in the back, a certain girl named Hotaru Tomoe stared at the screen in shock, "Ranma.........?"

* * *

Nerima, Japan - Ukyo's shop

* * *

A pair of spatulas fell to the floor as Ukyo stared at the screen in shock. Ukyo wasn't the only one though, everyone else in the restaurant stared at the screen in morbid horror and fascination.

Ukyo's mind was in a state of turmoil as she stared at the screen, where a older version of Ranma was dressed in military clothes. "No... it can't be.... Ranma...?" Ukyo murmured as she stared at the screen.

Her father, who had came by to patch up things with her, stared at the screen with morbid fascination, "Wait a minute, this is the Saotome boy that I engaged you to?" her father asked.

She dumbly nodded, "He left eight years ago... No one knows where he went...." Her father only nodded at his daughter as his wife came up to study the picture.

Ukyo's mother nodded as she studied the picture, "Yes, he's handsome, I can see why you fell in love with him, but his eyes are so cold." she remarked.

Ukyo didn't reply to her mother as she was extremely horrified at the fact that her friend.... her Ranma.... had become a war toting soldier, also a Colonel to boot.

* * *

Nerima, Japan - Tendo Dojo

* * *

Kasumi dropped a plate of rice as she stared at the 27 inch television screen. She, along with every one else in the room, stared at the screen with a look of extreme horror.

"No, it can't be....!" Nabiki exclaimed as she stared at the television. Akane who just came back from work stared at the screen with an unmoving expression.

Genma Saotome and his new wife stared at the screen with a unknown expression. After Nodoka had divorced him, he had looked up his parents and found out that he had another arrange marriage with another clan who didn't have heir until now. His young wife, who was named Hikani Laio, who now was named Hikani Saotome, stared at the screen awkwardly. She was about in her late twenties when she married Genma, so having a disowned step-son who was nearly her age was quite awkward.

"So that's y-your son.... husband?" Hikani asked hesitantly.

Genma glared at her at the mention of the person on the T.V. "As much as I hate to say it. Yes, that worthless piece of trash is my son, once I find him, I can finally restore the honor my clan deserves."

No one in the room responded to Genma's comment as they were too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Soun, as predicted, was crying up a river as he exclaimed how Ranma had abandon them to become a murderer for the foreigners. (Hey... that rhymes!)

Dr. Tofu stared at the screen with a stern expression, he had came over to check on the Tendo household when the report came on, luckily for him, his Kasumi induced crush had finally ended. His wife Kimica, who he recently married after finding out that his mother had made an arrange marriage for him; stared at the screen with confusion. "I'm confused, after all the stories I heard about him, I thought that you guys said he wasn't smart enough to get any job besides physical labor." she indicated as her husband turn towards her.

"People do change in nearly a decade Kim-chan, its just...." Dr. Tofu paused momentarily as he glanced at the screen, "We didn't expect him to change this much, and according to this picture was taken approximately four years ago during WWIII." Everyone stared at the screen as they studied Ranma's older face, what really threw them off was the way he was staring back at them. His eyes had lost that deep blue look of brashness and friendliness, it was now replaced with cold, hard edged eyes.

Everybody had different thoughts, they had their own opinions of what Ranma did with his life after he left, but now they were going to learn what Ranma **really** did in the past years.

* * *

Nerima, Japan - Cat Cafe

* * *

Shampoo stared at the screen with shock as she quickly looked at her great grandmother, Cologne. Cologne nodded her head at Shampoo, "Yes, this is grave news indeed." Cologne foretold as she hopped from her position over to Shampoo.

"If Ranma had became a soldier for the military, then there is the possibility that he is dead." Cologne looked over to her grand daughter as she hopped over to the door and locked it.

Mousse was watching the screen as well, however he had a very stern look on his face, he looked towards Cologned as she returned back to the TV "Elder, Ranma has changed.... considerably." Mousse commented as he looked Cologne.

"Yes, I have noticed that too. He used have the look of friendly innocence. Now... its.." Shampoo paused in her explanation as she searched for the correct words.

"Cold... dead like... hateful... anger.... ruthless... vengeful..." Cologne listed off grimly as the two stared at her with shock. Cologned stared back at the screen, "I have seen these eyes before, child. Those are the eyes of warriors who have seen too much, many of your amazon sisters who have been in battle have them. However, Ranma's has a deeper look to them.... I don't understand why."

The three amazons stared at the screen with curiosity as they hoped that their questions would be answered.

* * *

Juuban, Japan - Nodoka Masaki's house

* * *

Nodoka stared at the monitor as her servants began serving her tea, however she didn't pay them any attention as she stared solely on the screen which showed her son's face.

"No... it can't be..... no..." Nodoka muttered as she listened to the report.

Her maid looked at her worriedly before moving away to leave Nodoka to her privacy. Nodoka ignored her drink as she stared down at her tea cup. 'If he join the army... then... there is a chance that he's....... NO Nodoka.... don't think like that...'

She stared at the screen as she studied her son's face; it was nothing like she remembered. During the brief years she had stayed with him, she had tried to commit everything about her son to memory. However, that memorization was now shattered.

Her son had change..... a lot.

* * *

Hellsing Organization............

* * *

Seras Victoria, the female police officer turned vampire walked across the Hellsing Headquarters with disdain as she, yet again, received more sexual harassment from Pip Bernadotte.

As she crossed the hallway, out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of guards crowed around a small TV. Piqued with curiosity she walked over to the small group, "Hey what's going on?" she asked as squinted at the small screen.

Another guard who wasn't paying attention to who he was talking to answered her absently, "Didn't you hear, their going to show a footage tape of WWIII!"

She blinked as she didn't understand why this was so surprising. If she remembered correctly, all recordings and information on the third world war had been censured and or destroyed. They made sure all the soldiers serving in the war swore to extreme secrecy and they only gave the world the basic information in the war: Good guys won, bad guys lost.

She was about to turn away when a small picture caught her eye, she used her minimal vampiric powers and zoomed in on the picture.

As soon as the picture came into focus she gasped in surprise. 'It's him!!' she exclaimed to herself.

"Oy! Turn it up louder!" Seras barked as the guards now realized that the female vampire was behind them. One of the guards followed her command without question, since he didn't really want to fight with the inexperienced creature of the night.

"-and tonight we have a special report on WWIII, we have unedited, uncensored, and first hand witness on WWIII. The horrors of this war, as you know, was censored by the military and government, and all video documents have been erased or kept under secrecy." The news lady then directed the audiences attention on Ranma's picture.

"However, one unofficial tape of the war was given to us by one of the veterans of the war. He asked us as a personal favor to show the tape." The news lady continued as she paused to shuffle her papers. "We warn you ladies and gentleman, this video is extremely graphic and we urge you viewers to be open minded at what you see. The person who gave us the video informed us that we must showed it unedited, we have censored the language, but everything else is extremely graphic. Please be prepared for what you are about to see."

The news lady pointed to the picture of Ranma, "The person here in this picture is a high ranking colonel, his name is Ranma Yatoihei Chaos, other then that we have no more information. Here, we have a two hour video of the ventures of this soldier. We'll show this video after these messages." The TV switched to some commercial about a fat guy and a chicken who gave him a bad coupon.

Seras stopped listening as she now confirmed her suspicions of who the person was. 'Wow, its been so long since I've seen Ranma, he's really got himself to the top.' she mused as she stared blankly at the screen.

She had met Ranma when she was still in training to become a police officer with the D-11 squad. She pouted as she now remembered why she received the nickname 'Kitten'. Then again, she had met Ranma a longer time then that, when she was still in the orphanage at the age of eleven, he was passing by with his father.

His father was busy so he would always come and visit and play with her, 'Yes, those were the good times.' she thought mutely. "I wonder how's he doing, its been years since I've seen him.'

* * *

Japan, Tokyo...............

* * *

A green hair voluptuous woman walked across her living room in a hurried manner as she grabbed a bottle of liquor off a table and began to chug down its contents. She looked at the screen where Ranma's picture was displayed with a depressed expression.

She sat down on her recliner as tears began to well up in her eyes. "It been so many years... yet I can't forget about him." she muttered as she took another swig of the alcohol.

I'm sorry Ranma...... I'm so sorry..." she cried as she silently wiped the tears off her face.

Who was she? She was the Commander and president of JGSDF or the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force. She was a First Generation Helljumper, trained personally by the Helljumper's commander. But more importantly, she was the unofficial wife of Ranma Chaos.

Her name was Jenna Sinteral, unofficially her name was Jenna Chaos. During World War III, she was able to marry herself to Ranma. However, during the war, implications came up and Ranma called off the marriage. Unknown to Ranma though, he only destroyed the copy of the marriage certificate. She kept the original, so during the war Ranma was still fully unaware of his marriage.

To this day, he still didn't know about his marriage to Jenna.

* * *

Back to Ranma...............

Ranma drove his SUV to Hunt's Point Scrapyard after getting a call from Crack. The overweight man informed him to come to the scrapyard since Crow wanted him to do something important. What was so important, Ranma didn't know.

He arrived at the junkyard and parked his vehicle outside of the yard. Crack stood outside of the scrapyard waiting for him. "Come on, let's go." Crack ordered as Ranma walked up to him, Ranma grunted as he followed the overweight man.

As they walked deeper into the the junkyard, Ranma could hear the distinct sounds of someone grunting in pain. They arrived in a well lit area of the junkyard, where Ranma could see Magic, one of Crow's lieutenant, beating over a man with a wooden bat.

Magic stopped beating over the man as he heard the footsteps of Crack and Ranma, "Hm, you're here." Magic mused as he stepped away from the beaten man.

Ranma's eyes flashed a cold blue as he recognized the beaten man... Blaze. Ranma's friend was badly beaten and bruised as he coughed up blood. Magic handed him the bat and directed it towards Blaze. "You know what to do punk." Magic eyed him briefly as he walked away.

Ranma gritted his teeth as he walked towards the fallen figure of Blaze, Blaze looked at him and his eyes fell to the ground, "So this is how it's gonna end, huh." Blaze stated looking at the ground. Ranma gripped the bat tightly as he raised it above his head.

Magic and Crack stood behind him, Blaze was on the ground before him. Ranma closed his eyes momentarily as he exhaled a breath of air.

And then without hesitation, without any remorse, Ranma swung the bat.

* * *

Personal Ranma Quote: "An amateur soldier practices until he gets it right, a professional practices until he can never get it wrong."

* * *

Updated and edited as of 01/20/10

Author rants:

Ya know, now that I think about it, I never really had that much of a plan with the Digger sisters, they were just there.... Or I forgot the reason why I put them there. So I took them out.

I may put them back in later on, but for right now, I gotta take them out for all of the FFL stories.

So, anyone surprise?

Yep, Katrina has two more separate personalities, Kinu and Shii. They'll be a constant throughout all the stories, now that I think about it, I kinda underplay Katrina a little bit in the other stories, I'll fix that up in the new chapters.

As many of you have already figured out, the Katrina you first read in the other Chaos Style, was the second version of Katrina.

The first version we had a Katrina who was a psychotic schizophrenic, of course that version was scrapped.

Then we had the one that most of you are quite acquainted with, the second version. But back in 09, when I reread everything and I examined the new Katrina character, I noticed that she was too... normal...

A common theme in my stories it seems that everyone one of my characters, from major, minor, secondary, primary, and so on. All have some type of weird... tweek to them. Ranma was a murderous, alcoholic psychopath. Mat has a penchant for dating bad women and his rebellious nature leads him to doing lots of illegal things. Hiro is an alcoholic with under average intelligence. Kasumi liked to cosplay in Japanese school girl uniforms and so on....

I realized that Katrina was too normal of a character, she was a very good martial artists, she was a mechanic, she was short tempered.... and that was about it.... too flat, too normal. So I gave her an upgraded tweek.

She now has split personality syndrome, with two extra personalities as you can see. Kinu, the impulsive nymphet, and Shii, the cool headed logic of the group. Three different girls, three different personalities, three different skills and values, three different views, but one body.

This made the character more interesting in my opinion and gives her a bit of... spice...

Hope you guys like the new Katrina... I'll post up the new bios with the new and never read chapter of TCS.

Oh and someone asked me last time where did Leia and Musia come from. Leia and Musia both originated from Angel/Dust Neo. However, I borrowed them from their dimensions and gave them a bit of a different backstory and background in this story. Suffice to say, they won't be doing what the plot of the manga was going for, but they do retain their respective personalities and skills.

Once again, I'll see you guys next week...

Leave a review to support me, and if you have any general questions.

Chaumiester out...


	7. Chapter 6: A Bloody History of War

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

"..." Speech  
"_..."_ Telepathic thoughts  
'...' Thought  
&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English  
(...) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations  
(...) Machine or Electronics  
... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 6 of:

Fight For Life: True Chaos Style

Chapter 6: A Bloody History of War...

* * *

Ranma's eyes flashed as he glanced back a the two men. Without warning, Ranma lashed out with the bat in mid strike. Blood and saliva flew high into the air as the bat slammed across Magic's face. Crack surprised by the attack, tried to retaliate, however Ranma readied the bat and slammed it into Crack's stomach, forcing the large Caucasian man to bowl over. He followed up the attack with a elbow strike to the back of Crack's head, making him fall to the ground.

Ranma turned around to Magic, who was getting up slowly as he wiped the blood from his mouth. Without preamble, Ranma reared his arm back and threw the bat at Magic, striking him in the face and knocking him out.

Ranma glanced at the two bodies before turning back to Blaze who was staring at him with surprise. "Tch, bastards. You okay Blaze?" Ranma asked as he pulled Blaze up from the ground.

Blaze blinked at him as he was being helped up, "Alright, I'm confused, what the hell is happening?" Blaze winced from his injuries as he stood up.

Ranma grinned sheepishly at him, "I'm guessing you didn't get my message." Blaze blinked at Ranma as the pigtailed man pulled his arm over his shoulder, Ranma helped the black man walk back to his SUV. Ranma sighed as stared down at the ground, "Long story short, Crow kidnapped this little girl that I was taking care of and he forced me to fight for him."

Blaze raised an eyebrow at Ranma before chuckling loudly, as if berating himself for something. He looked over at the General with a smile as he wiped the blood running down his chin, "Heh, figures. A bastard like you wouldn't betray us without a reason."

"Shut up bitch." Ranma replied as he helped the dark skinned man into his vehicle. "You didn't figure it out until I told you."

Blaze laughed at him, "Watch it man, I may be messed up, but I can still whoop your Asian ass." Blaze joked as he laid back into the chair.

Ranma snorted at him, "I can blackmail your black ass until you're dead broke." Ranma retaliated as adjusted himself in the driver's seat; Ranma began to grin as their old boasting arguments began again.

Blaze raised an eyebrow at that, "And how would you do that?"

Without a word to Blaze, Ranma pulled out a video camera from his side compartment, he tossed the camcorder to Blaze who clumsily caught it. He flipped open the camera and played the video. As Blaze watched video, his expression went from tired and fatigued to surprise and shock.

"What the FU-!" Blaze yelled as he sat up in his seat.

Ranma grinned, "Exactly, that's the same thing me and D-Mob thought when we saw it." Ranma slowed down his SUV and pulled off to the side; he cut the engine and pulled out a roll of bandages from subspace. "Let's take care of those injuries before I have a dead body in my SUV." Ranma suggested as began to dress Blazes wounds.

RING! RING! RING! RING! RING! RING!

Ranma frowned as he pulled out his cell phone and answered it, "Hello, this is Ranma."

"Hey Boss, how's it going," a voice asked him from the other end.

"Hey Elriica." Ranma greeted his New York gang lieutenant. "Any news on Musia's whereabouts?"

Ranma could hear an irritating noise on the other end as Elriica clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Yeah, that why I called ya' boss. It seems that little girl you're looking for is at this rundown warehouse at Westminister Ave. and Janan Blvd. Coincidently, Crow's office is two blocks away." Ranma tightened Blaze's bandages and switched the phone to his other ear.

"Alright, I want you to gather up twenty-five guys up and arm them with the AK-101's that came in last week. Oh! And make sure they're all silenced. Form a perimeter around his office, but don't give away your position. Don't kill anyone until I get there." Ranma ordered as he opened his car door and stepped out.

Ranma could practically see the grin forming on his female lieutenant's face, "At times like this, I'm so glad that you're the leader of this gang... or your family mafia as you like to call it. Out of all the gangs and mafia families in the state, The Saint Soldiers are the most well armed and disciplined of them all." Elriica stated as Ranma listened, "Oh and Ranma; thanks..." there was a paused at the end of the line before Elriica continued, "You know, for helping me up onto my feet, when I was in the gutter."

Ranma, who was searching in the back of his vehicle, paused as he heard the heartfelt words from his old friend, "You don't have to thank me, I won't see a friend or fellow Third Generation Helljumper fall to ruin because they can't make ends meet with their financial problems. You're family to me, don't forget that." Ranma explained to her as he pulled out a suitcase from the back of his vehicle. "Plus, most of our gang/mafia is made up of ex-military personnel, people who have proven extreme loyalty to a fault. That's probably the greatest characteristic of our gang." Ranma explained as he assembled an AK-101 assault rifle in the back of his SUV.

"Okay then, I'll get some guys and we'll box the bastard in. Oh! Before I go, why won't you get more Helljumpers to join us. There's only 12 of us in the gang excluding you, but then again, you're the Helljumper Commander, the one who started it all." Elriica assented as Ranma paused once in again.

He sighed at her question as loaded the AK-101 and walked back to the passenger side of his car, "Because Elriica, over eighty-eight percent of our friends think I'm dead, and over ninety-three percent of the people I met or known don't even know my state of being or whereabouts. As far as I know, they probably think I'm dead too." Ranma explained.

"Whoa, sounds lonely" Elriica commented.

"Yeah well, that's how I want it. Plus, haven't you figured out why I named the gang: The Saint Soldiers. Which is the same name as out Elite Helljumper Unit: The Saint Soldiers."

Elriica blinked, "Uh, no. I just thought it was a coincidence."

Ranma sighed at her, "The Saint Soldiers Gang, is actually a haven for the Elite Members, such as me and some others you already know in the Gang. Only a few of the normal Helljumpers such as yourself, have been entered into the gang for its benefits."

"Wait, so the gang is like a little home away from home for Elite Helljumper Officers?"

"Yep, basically. But I might as well change it to being a haven for all Helljumpers since there's so few of us left. Anyway I gotta go; I'll see you in a few minutes." Ranma disclosed as he turned off his phone and slipped it into his pocket. He walked up to Blaze's side of the car and grinned, "Hey Blaze, want to help me wipe out Crow's crew and destroy his hard built underground empire?" Ranma asked.

Blaze stared at him like he was retarded, "Like you have to ask! Hell yeah! Bitch!" Blaze grinned weakly, "Time to get this shit down, heh."

Ranma nodded at him with the AK-101 shouldered, "Good to see you back asshole," Ranma smiled as he touched fist with Blaze, "Anyway you drive, I'll shoot. I'm gonna target another gang that opposes Crow and is protected by the police. That way Crow's gonna recall all his boys and that's where we're gonna end his reign." Ranma explained as Blaze maneuvered to the driver's side and Ranma now sat in the passenger side.

"Hey General ya' know there's a report going on and your face is plastered on all the TV's in New York, something about you and WWIII." Blaze expounded as he started up the engine and drove the car out of the lane.

Ranma glanced at him nonchalantly, "I know, I guessing at this point you know my real name now right?"

"Ranma Yatoihei Chaos, that's a mouthful." Blaze looked over at the Asian man.

"Hm, its better then Silas P. Silas, great name by the way. Harvard Graduate, Botany Bachelor Degree, un-f&#king-believable." Ranma shook his head in disbelief.

Blaze gave him a surprise look, "Wait, how do you know-"

Ranma's laugh interrupted him, "Come on Blaze, look who you're talking to."

"Yeah, I guess, whatever man. Just call me Blaze though will'ya, I haven't been called Silas for a long time. I haven't been called Silas ever since my old buddy Jamal got hitched." Blaze grumbled as he tried to manage his bandaged wounds. "By the way, sorry me and D-Mob didn't figure this out sooner. We knew that you were loyal, we were just so caught up with the whole betrayal thing to figure it out." Blaze apologized as they drove down a deserted street.

Ranma waved him off, "Don't worry about it, I've had years of experience in fooling people. If you did figure it out so quick, that would have really worried me. I know you guys are loyal to the end, unlike my old acquaintance Ryoga." He chuckled cheerily.

"Who the f#&k's Ryoga?" Blaze asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A douchebag who f#&ked with my first fiancée." Ranma explained, "It's weird, even though he f#&ked her, I feel a little indebted to him for freeing me from that psycho bitch."

"Dude, that's kinda f#&ked up." Blaze replied as he stared at Ranma.

"Story of my life, though it's kinda sad that I'm actually used to women cheating on me. First there was the thing with arrange marriages, then there was Kiri, cheat on me with another guy, then Lira, once again, cheated on me with another guy. Juri, cheat on me with another guy, then Teresa, she cheated on me with another guy, and then there was Jenna, who I married, but then she cheated on me with another person... I think, I'm pretty sure she did, But I destroyed the marriage certificate... I think. Then there's Katrina, you know the red haired woman at the bar, I left because I accidentally tried to kill her, so technically I dumped her. But it was a sure bet that she was going to leave me anyway. " Ranma explained as he counted off the failed relationships.

"Not good with women, and you're a bitch. Big surprise there." Blaze laughed as Ranma mocked punch him in the shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Personally, I blame my old friend Mat for nagging me to date all those girls." Ranma chuckled with his friend, "But if you really want to know something really f&#ked up, there was this one time..." Ranma began.

* * *

Flashback – 7 Years ago – Hokkaido, Japan

* * *

Ranma yawned as he walked up the stairs to the apartment that he and his girlfriend shared.

Announcer: "Meet Ranma, a 19 year-old soldier."

Ranma stopped as he frowned and looked up at the sky. He looked around briefly before shrugging and continuing to walk up the stairs.

Announcer: "After coming home from a hard day's work."

Ranma stopped as he looked around him again, he shrugged again and walked towards his door. Ranma took out his key and unlocked the door.

Announcer: "He walks in the door of his apartment home."

Ranma stopped again as he looks around him. "Who the hell is talking?" Ranma said aloud as he looked around him. Seeing as the strange voice didn't appear again, Ranma frowned and walked into his apartment, closing the door behind him. Suddenly a series of moans and thumping sounds assaulted him. He walked towards his bedroom and peered inside the room.

Announcer: "To find his girlfriend in bed with another man."

Ranma watched as his girlfriend have sexual relations with another man, he squeezed his hands into fist as he was enveloped in rage, he ignored the weird voice as he was more focused with the fact that his girlfriend was cheating on him. Suddenly the Chibi form of Dr. Dre and Eminem appeared on his left and right shoulders respectively. Ranma blinked, his rage forgotten and replaced with confusion, as he stared at the two Chibi forms.

"Alright, calm down. Relax, start breathin'..." Chibi-Dr. Dre advised as he gestured with his hands.

"F#&k that shit. You just caught this bitch cheatin'. While you at work, she's with some dude tryin' to get off? F&#k slittin' her throat! CUT THIS BITCH'S HEAD OFF!" Chibi-Eminem yelled from his other shoulder.

"Wait, what if there's an explanation for this shit." Chibi-Dr Dre advocated.

Chibi-Eminem snorted at Chibi-Dr. Dre "What? She tripped? Fell? Landed on his dick?"

"Alright, Shady. Maybe he's right, Ranma. But think about her feelings. Before you get all crazy." Chibi-Dr. Dre expressed from Ranma's other shoulder.

Chibi-Eminem brushed off Chibi-Dr. Dre's proposal, "Okay! Thought about it, Still wanna stab her? Grab her by the throat and kidnap her? That's what I did. Be smart, don't be a retard. You gonna take advice from somebody who slapped DEE BARNES?"

Chibi-Dr. Dre blinked and glared angrily at Chibi-Eminem, "What'chu say!"

Chibi-Eminem grinned at him "What's wrong? Didn't think I'd remember?"

"I'ma kill you, motherf#&ker!" Chibi-Dr. Dre threatened shaking his arm at Chibi-Eminem

Chibi-Eminem waged his finger back and forth as he grinned evilly at Chibi-Dr. Dre, "Ah-ah, Temper, temper! Mr. Dre? Mr. N.W.A? Mr. AK coming straight outta Compton Y'all better make way? How in the f#&k you gonna tell this man not to be violent?"

Chibi-Dr. Dre sighed as he looked up, "Cuz he don't need to go the same route that I went. Been there, done that... Aw, f#&k it... What am I sayin'? Shoot 'em both, Ranma, where's your gun at?"

Ranma sweatdropped at both of the Chibi rappers, both of them disappeared as they've said their piece. Considering the options they gave him, he opted to go with the slightly more sane choice. He gathered all his stuff, left a note on the fridge saying how he saw them have sex, and left in the night without his now ex-girlfriend being any of the wiser.

"What a bitch..." Ranma muttered as he drove back to the army base.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Blaze stared at him, then shook his head with a tired smile, "Well, you know what they say. It's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."

Ranma grinned at him, "I would rather disagree with the love part, but yeah, I guess you're right." He replied, Blaze turned back to the wheel when he started veering off the lane.

Ranma channeled his Ki through his body as he felt another coughing spasm come up again. The spasm was stopped before it could start, 'Hm Ki... and Chi... heh.' Ranma thought to himself silently.

In current perspectives there is no difference between Ki and Chi. Chi originated from China, but when it reached Japan. The Japanese romanticized the word Chi into the word Ki. Basically, they were the same thing, which was the internal energy of the body. However, during his study and mastery over the internal power Ranma was able to separate the power into two separate categories. The internal source of the soul and the source of emotions from the body which drew from the sources of yin and yang. The two bio-energies were from different sources, but they were still internal. The power of drawing it was different too. Ki tapped directly into the soul, depleting it could be fatal, Chi tapped from the pool of balance or yin and yang, depleting it would just leave him exhausted and tired. Ki was a lot more powerful then Chi, though Chi is easier to draw it was quite unstable due to whatever mood the user is in. Interesting note, as he continued to study Ki and or Chi, there were some groups and people who called Ki, Prana. Different word, same energies.

Through his studies he even invented negative Ki, which was virtually something that negated the affect of Ki, therefore killing the subject. Then he discovered the power of elemental Ki and Chi, which was an external source from the outside, basically the life force of the area around him.

Ranma sighed, that was how he discovered how to control his curse. Jusenkyo was filled with pools which were imprinted with the souls of the drowned. If a person drowned, the pool would an imprint of their Ki, anything else that fell in after the initial drowning would curse them to turn into whatever drowned, due to the temperature of the water. After a person fell in, their Ki would now have nine separate links to the Ki in the pool, he didn't know why their would be nine links, but there was.

After finding some monks in Tibet who helped him further his control over Ki through painful meditation, Ranma was able to sever eight of the nine links to the pool entity. But something strange happen, when he was about to sever the last one, his concentration was broken by a plead of mercy in his mind. Which was strange to say the least. The last link was still connected to the separate entity which used to reside in the pool. He said 'used to' because the separate entity didn't reside in the pool anymore.

Somehow or someway, he didn't know why, the entity had isolated itself to his body exclusively. The pool at Jusenkyo had became a blank pool with no longer a curse residing in its waters. The entity didn't bother him in anyway though so that was a good thing. Although thanks to the entity Ranma could now switch genders at will, although he hardly ever use it since there wasn't really a need for it in anyway.

Ranma shook his head out of his thoughts as the vehicle began to slow slightly, 'Ugh... I'm starting to ramble.' Ranma thought to himself as he pulled the charging lever on the AK-101 in his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Katrina paused in her running to catch her breath as she stopped in front of a TV store, 'Where the hell can he be, we've searched through the entire city already.' Katrina thought as she panted heavily.

As she looked up, two female figures dropped down from the building roofs. "Find him yet?" Kasumi asked as she stood up and stared at the red haired woman.

Katrina shook her head as she looked to the female ninjas, "We haven't seen hide or pigtail of him yet." Ayane huffed in frustration.

Katrina sighed as she looked down at the ground. Why was she trying so hard to look for him? She didn't know. Was it because she was attracted to him? Was it because she felt a bond towards the unknown man? Or maybe there was just no good reason for it. She just felt compelled to search for the pigtailed man. Maybe because she wanted answers from him about... well everything. Then again, it could also be that he was the first boyfriend who hadn't cheated on her or used her. Katrina sank down on a nearby bench and stared up at the starry sky. Her mind was in turmoil, even her split personalities were being awfully quiet. During the time they dated, Ranma was sweet and affectionate. Katrina frowned, 'Though he was a bit too sweet and affectionate... a bit naive... but I guess that was the cute part of him.' Katrina didn't know why, but there was something about Ranma. Something that just made her, or anyone for that matter, want to walk next to the pigtailed man; want to follow him and watch him. She didn't know what it was, but she could see the same effect on Hiro, Kasumi, and Ayane. A faint smile appeared on her lips, then again he was the first person she was attracted to on another level, something in her gut told her not to let him go. She didn't know what it was though, probably women's intuition. When he was around, there was this feeling couldn't describe; this feeling that swelled in her body and made her feel light headed and jittery.

Ranma was entirely enigmatic, and the physical apparition of an oxymoron, which didn't help matters as she became more attached to him. He was kind and sweet to her and the other girls, and he seemed to be harmless when ever she or the others coerced into something. Yet he was a merciless war veteran and a ruthlessly efficient mercenary from what Hiro described; but he seemed way too nice and naive for that type of work.

Ayane and Kasumi both sighed as Ayane leaned against a lamp post and Kasumi sat next to Katrina on the public bench. 'Ranma... Ranma... Ranma...' Kasumi thought in a depressively singsong voice. She remembered when they first met, the little pigtailed boy that stumbled into her village. Specifically, the hot springs... the female side. Ranma and his father had dropped into the hot springs from whatever locations they came from. His father was promptly beaten and kicked out. Ranma, on the other hand, was trying to be a gentleman, so he closed his eyes shut and fumbled towards the exit. Kasumi giggled as she remembered the incident. Unfortunately for Ranma, as a eight year old child trying to be polite around barely clad women, he was unscrupulously cute and adorable. The women and girls forced him to stay in the spring as he blushed like a tomato and kept his eyes shut. She never had much of a love life due to her circumstances and her duty. But this was also due to the fact that most of the guys she met saw her as eye candy. Plus the ninja uniform didn't help either.

But Ranma was different... very different. 'And exotic,' she added with a smile.

There was something about Ranma that she and her sister could both agree with. Ranma never cared for looks, intelligence, or status of a person, so he would never ogle or try to use them for his gains. He was one who cared more about personality and loyalty, something he contributed in spades. That was probably why she was so attracted to him. The fact that he was the first person she had a crush on and gave a kiss to, also contribute to the attraction, 'Although Ranma didn't know about it,' Kasumi blushed as she remembered her first kiss. It was when they were still children, Ranma was sleeping soundly in his tent, she sneaked in and kissed him while he slumbered. Kasumi absently untied the yellow bandanna from her hair and started to to straighten it out. Now that she thought about it, maybe she was attracted to him because of Social Darwinism, where mates would seek out the strongest of a group. Her village always did expound to all the kunoichis that they should marry or mate with a man of strength and skills. Ranma was very skilled, no doubt about that, but a part of her didn't really care for some reason, there was something about him that drew her in. Something that made her want to just... follow him... to walk beside him as he traveled. What was this feeling?

Ayane glanced at her sister who was frowning in thought, she mimicked the action as she stared into the abysmal night. Ranma Saotome. No that wasn't his name anymore, it was Ranma Chaos now, first name in Japanese, last name in English. Strange, but that word practically described the pigtailed man. When she first met Ranma as a child, he became her first friend. Ranma didn't pay attention to what the villagers informed him about her, and he never avoided her like the others. Instead he made a beeline straight towards her and asked to be her friend without a second thought As her first friend as a child, as well as her only friend during childhood, it was only a matter of time for the crush to escalate. Also there was something about Ranma, she didn't know what to call it, but it was almost like a charismatic drug that emanated from him. When he asked something of her, or when he wanted something from her. His words... they sounded like... commands... or orders, words that an officer in a military would use towards his subordinate soldier. But for some reason, she didn't mind, she just followed his words, she followed his orders. She didn't know how to accurately describe it, but the best way she could, it felt like he was going against the world, and she... she wanted to see it through with him, she wanted to follow him. Ayane shook her head. Weird. That was the only way to describe it.

As the three women relish on their thoughts and attraction to Ranma, a black sedan stopped besides them on a the curb, "Hey guys," Hiro exclaimed as he stepped out of his car, he walked up to his sister and gave her a bag of groceries. "There you go, ramen." Hiro stated as Katrina sweatdropped and looked at the bag's contents, which were bowls of instant ramen.

"Why did you get me ramen?" Katrina asked as her sweatdrop grew.

Hiro looked at her with an annoyed expression, "You told me to go and get you ramen. Remember?" Hiro rolled his eyes at her.

"I did?" Katrina raised an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah! 'Go find Ramen.' that's what you said." Hiro quoted as he stared at his sister.

Ayane and Kasumi sported king size sweatdrops, while Katrina facefaulted. "You dummy! I said: Go find Ranma! Not ramen!" Katrina shouted in anger as she whipped the bag and slammed Hiro in the face with the bowls of instant ramen, throwing him to the ground.

Hiro picked himself off the ground; he was long used to Katrina's abuse. "Oh! Ranma... I saw him ten minutes ago." Hiro rubbed his chin in thought, as he concentrated on the memory, the three girls gave him hard and disbelieving stares. They've been searching for him for days, and Hiro found him on an accidental ramen run. "He was fixing something in the back of his car when I drove by." Hiro said as he picked himself up and dusted off his shirt.

"Hey girl!" A gruff voice shouted, the girls and Hiro whipped their heads to the sound of the voice. They watched as three muscled black men walk up to them, Katrina recognized the first black man as the man that Ranma hung around with. 'I think his name was D-Mob or something like that.' Katrina reminded herself.

She didn't recognize the other two black men who followed after D-Mob. D-Mob approached Katrina with a mean expression on his face, "Where's your bitchass boyfriend, The General." D-Mob snarled as he glared at her.

Katrina gave him a questionable glare as she answered his question, "The General? Oh, do you mean Ranma?"

"That's his name huh, Ranma? Yeah, well where the hell is Ranma? Blaze is missing and one of my boys said that he last saw him with The General or Ranma as you call him!" D-Mob yelled as he glared at the women in front of him. Before Katrina could counter Hiro interrupted them.

"Hey look! It's Ranma." Hiro exclaimed as he pointed at the TV. The group whipped their heads towards the rows of TV's on displayed, and sure enough there was Ranma. Or more specifically, a picture of Ranma wearing a military dress uniform with the rank Colonel printed on his chest, he was staring straight, his black army beret professionally placed onto his head.

The news lady continued her report from where she left off, "And we're back, now before we air the video we would like to review over the beginning and the ending of the war-" All the groups had stopped listening to the announcer lady as they stared at the face of the unknown soldier they all knew.

"Hey is that Blaze?" One of men that accompanied D-Mob's lackeys spoke up as he broke away from the TV, and stared at a black SUV which was slowing down near them.

"Yeah, that is Blaze." the other man that accompanied D-Mob's confirmed as he squinted through the tinted glass. Then another person, who suspiciously had a pigtail, leaned out with an AK-101 and pointed across the street.

"Yo bitches!" A voice they all knew very well yelled.

"Eat lead mutherf#$ker!" Ranma yelled as fired the assault rifle.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!

Another gang who was across the street was cut down immediately by the gunfire. Two cops who had exited the nearby donut shop, immediately drop the boxes of confectionery treats and reached for the their guns. Katrina, Ayane, Kasumi, D-Mob, and the unnamed company stared with open mouths.

Ranma switched metal sights on the officers and hosed them down with lead. After the last officer fell to the ground, Ranma and Blaze could hear the sound of sirens. "Shit! Blaze! Drive towards Westminister Ave and Janan Blvd! Its five blocks north and seven blocks west after that!" Ranma shouted as he sat back in his seat and popped out the empty magazine. Blaze nodded at him and the car sped off.

Katrina, Kasumi, Ayane, D-Mob stared at each other with different expressions. "What the hell are we waiting for! After them!" Katrina yelled as she jumped into Hiro's sedan. The others shook themselves out of their stupor and loaded themselves into their respective vehicles.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sticky Fingers had a permanent scowl etched onto his face as he glanced heatedly at the girl Crow had kidnapped. He looked over at the other two men who were playing poker, while filling out the position of guards ever so precariously. One of the men glanced up to see that the new member was still scowling and pacing around anxiously.

Musia glared at him as she struggled in the ropes.

"Sticky Fingers, chill man. Damn, you've been pissed off since ya' got here." One of the black men advised as he eyed the scowling man.

Sticky Fingers just growled as he punched the nearby wall. "Dammit! I don't need to be here, I gotta be looking for that punkass General, and I gotta f&#k his ass up."

The other black man shook his head, "Would you stop your bitchin' already, if you have some patience maybe he'll come to you. But for f#&ks sake, would you-"

Suddenly he was interrupted by a large accelerating sound, the garage windows glowed a brightly as a high powered light shifted through them.

Suddenly the garage door was rammed through by a large vehicle and out jumped...

* * *

A few minutes ago...

Ranma threw the AK-101 into his subspace and glanced briefly at his side mirror to watch for pursuers. They were approaching a large rundown warehouse; Ranma frowned as he sent out a Ki pulse and detected four Ki signatures in the warehouse. One of them was Musia, so that was a good thing, but the other person was one that made Ranma's blood ice over.

Ranma rubbed his chin in thought, 'What can I do to make him suffer, but kills him off quickly.' He glanced at the sky briefly as a flicker of lightning ran across the sky, a warning of rain.

Ranma grinned as the idea popped into his head, 'Hmm lightning, haven't used that in a while. But I only know a few Ki and Chi attacks for that... Hm, it's been a while since I've used magic. I haven't practiced in a while, Nagi Springfield only taught me few spells, though they are powerful nonetheless. Though I only know three spells at the most, five if my memory is good enough to remember the words. Let's see, I know that dark magic one, then that thunder one, then that big fire one, then there was that sword one... Oh crap! What was that other one he showed me' Ranma frowned as he searched around his mind, "Crap, can't remember the words. Hm, there was one that Negi showed me." Ranma's mind started wandering off to a unrelated subject.

'Which reminds me, Negi should be turning ten sooner or later. I should visit him after I'm done here; it's been nearly five years since I've seen my own godson.' Ranma smiled wistfully at the memory. 'I still can't believe that Nagi made me Negi's godfather, hmm I wonder if Negi knows that I'm his godfather, Nekane knows though.' Ranma shook his head as remembered his situation.

He pulled out a MP7 and handed it to Blaze who grabbed it without looking. "Hey Blaze, want to see something cool?" Ranma grinned as Blaze glanced at him briefly with a tired grin and nodded. Ranma smirked, "Okay ram that garage door down." Ranma ordered as he focused some magic into his right hand.

He silently muttered his release key, _"Anhel Aot Hiell."_ Ranma then began to silently incant the words to a spell taught to him by Nagi, _"__Κενότητος αστράπσατω δε τεμετω__."_

CRAAAAAAAASSSSHHHH!

Blaze rammed the door down and the three men looked up in shock and surprise. Without prompting, Ranma jumped out of the passenger's seat and made a downward sweeping motion with his hand at the three men, Sticky Fingers recognized him immediately as he pointed at him with anger and shouted, "YOU!"

Ranma gave him a smirk and made no comment except for this, _"__Δίος Τύκος!__"_ Suddenly, a large beam of lightning shot out from the air above Ranma and incinerated Sticky Fingers, the other two men were blinded and thrown back. Blaze blinked as he was taken back by the sudden lightning. Ranma looked over to Blaze, "Cool huh?" Ranma said with a grin as Blaze only nodded.

"Ugh, what the f#&k!" One of the random thugs shouted as he stood himself up against the wall.

Blaze, taking initiative and following up, he held out the MP7 and sprayed the two men with the entire magazine. The two men shuddered as the bullets exited their bodies and they slumped against the bloody wall.

Ranma walked over to Musia who was staring at him, "You okay Musia?" Ranma asked as he untied the ropes bounding her. As soon as the ropes became undone, Musia gave him a wide teary smile and jumped onto his chest, giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Ranma..." she murmured affectionately as she cuddled against his chest.

"Ranma..." A feminine voice sounded out of the blue. Ranma turned around to see Kasumi, Katrina, Ayane, and D-Mob standing behind him and watching him with confused expressions. Hiro on the other hand was indifferent.

Ranma gave them a small smile, "Sup' guys."

"So this is why you turned on us... f&#kin' Crow." D-Mob growled as he looked away.

Ranma shook his head, "Don't worry about it, after tonight, Crows be gonna be six feet under." Ranma explained as he walked up to them.

Ranma looked to Hiro and the girls, "So what the hell are you guys doing here?" Ranma asked. All three girls had their bangs cover their eyes, suddenly Katrina looked up at him heatedly and lashed out at him. She raised her hand back and slapped him.

Ranma barely felt the slap, but Katrina accidentally dislocated her hand. "Ow Ow Owowowo Owie." the others sweatdropped at her.

"Something you want to tell me?" Ranma asked with a sweatdrop as he drop Musia down from his neck.

Ayane snapped her head up, eyes brimming with tears, and punched him in the stomach, "You have a lot of explaining to do!" She yelled, suddenly her eyes adopted a look of shock as she retracted her hand quickly. "Ow!" She exclaimed as she nursed her bruised fingers.

The sweatdrops got longer as the others stared on.

"You know I'm wearing a kevlar armored vest underneath right?" Ranma stated and lightly tapped his chest.

Ranma looked to Kasumi who was looking tentatively between him and the others. She looked back to him with a sad smile and walked up to him; she circled her arms around him and hugged him. "Ranma no baka... you didn't have to leave us you know... we were worried."

Ranma blinked in surprise, and looked down at the woman hugging him, "Really? I thought you guys would be really mad because I accidentally attacked you. And I thought that after I had been contracted to kill Katrina and Hiro's uncle that you guys would be screaming vengeance already." Ranma explained as the other girls shook their head in disbelief.

"Ranma..." Ayane started as she nursed her bruised fingers, "Kasumi and I are ninjas... shinobis... kunoichis. We understand why you have to do what you do." Ayane explained as she embraced him from the side.

He looked to Katrina who stared at him, "As for attacking me, I already forgave you for that. The reason you killed my uncle was because you were hired to do so, but in doing so you've avenged my mother and father." Katrina explained as she too hugged him.

Ranma looked at all of them, "Thanks guys, you're really understanding. But I have a **very** dark past which most of you will disapprove of." Ranma explained as they looked up at him. "If you've watched the news lately, there's gonna be a showing of my past in a few minutes. Why don't you watch it and then tell me if you still want to be with me." Ranma stated with a grim smile.

Katrina shook her head as she squeezed his arm, "We don't care about you past. We only care about now and the person you are." Katrina said as she cuddled against him. Ranma relaxed, however Katrina's next few words make him tense up again. "Though I'm gonna rip you a new one once we get home for putting me through hell for the past week.

"Yeah man, I understand why you killed my uncle, but I owe you a life debt for saving my ass." Hiro explained as he began hugging Ranma.

Blaze walked over and hugged the group, "Ranma, you saved my ass too, and you're one of my best buddies."

Ranma sweatdropped as he stared at Blaze and Hiro, "Why the f#&k are you two guys hugging me?"

Blaze and Hiro glanced at each other and then stepped back. Ranma blinked as he looked down to see that Ayane and Kasumi had stepped back as well, Musia stayed a distance away. He looked down at Katrina who still had her arms around his neck, suddenly her arms changed positions and she had her hands around his neck in a wringing motion.

A pair of purple eyes glared at him as Kinu began strangling him, "You bastard! How dare you leave us! Do you know how long I went without cuddling against hard, strong, firm muscles! I had to hug Kasumi and Ayane when I went to sleep! They're too soft! TOO SOFT!"

"S-sor-ry!" Ranma choked out.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Crow paced around anxiously as all the underlings of his gang began to arrive. Somebody in his gang had attacked the South Street DaBoom Gang. While the gang itself was just a bunch of pushovers he didn't really worry about. He did however worry about the fact that the gang had police protection. If word got out that his crew attacked them, then the heat would be on them so fast that it would be impossible to make money and carry out their operations.

Soon his whole entire crew was assembled, O.E. walked up to him with a look of annoyance, "What's up Crow? I was about to get a chicken head in bed until you called us." Crow looked at him with disdain and was about to tell him off when a large object, screech into the compound.

SCRREEEEEEEECCCHHHH!

A SUV entered the scene as it blocked the only exit from the compound. Ranma stepped out of the car with a cannon like assault rifle. D-Mob and Blaze stepped out from their own car as D-Mob's two men backed them up.

'So he decided to turn on me, seeing as Sticky Fingers ain't here, that must mean that he took little shorty back.' Crow sneered at them with disdain, "So ya' gonna turn on me huh bitch."

Ranma stayed silent as Blaze and D-Mob walked to his side. Crow gritted his teeth in anger, "So you think that D-bitch and that buster Blaze can help! F&#k you!" Crow turned to his crew, "Yo kill all those mutherf#&kers!" He ordered as he began to walk back to his office.

The gang looked uneasily at each other, then Crack who was watching in the back, frowned and looked at Crow, "I tired of all this shit Crow! Ya' know what? I'm out." Crack growled and walked away from the group of people and towards Ranma and the others.

Crow stopped and glared at the deserter, however he wasn't the only one.

"Ya' know what? I'm sick of the shit we have to do for you Crow. I'm out." Magic declared and began to follow Crack.

"Phht, I'm with them." Ice-T remarked and followed them.

Crow gritted his teeth and looked back at the rest of the gang. "What the hell are you waiting for, its just a few bitches! Kill them!" Crow yelled.

The gang looked to Crow and then back to Ranma and D-Mob. They uneasily started advancing towards the small group.

Ranma stayed silent as he made no motion, Blaze leaned towards him and whispered into his ear. "Dude, this is bad, what are we gonna do?"

Ranma grinned at him, "Don't worry I got this covered," he reassured him. Ranma put his index finger and thumb into his mouth and whistled loudly. The advancing gang blinked at this gesture, until suddenly there were multiple sounds of weapons being cocked as their charging levers were pulled. Suddenly a crowd of men and women, all wearing black suites and armed with AK-101's surrounded Crow's crew. Blaze and D-Mob stared in surprise at the sudden appearance of the Saint Soldiers gang.

Crow looked back slowly as his mouth fell open. "Good bye Crow... I'll see you in hell." Ranma smiled as he raised his Type-7 Particle Weapon and fired.

SSSHHHHHHFFFFFFMMMM!

The weapon fired a blackish purple beam and hit Crow square in the chest. Crow flew back from the hit, his flesh exploded from his body soundlessly. Crow's body fell back to the ground in a pool of blood, or actually his skeleton fell back to the pool of blood since the beam disintegrated his flesh. Ranma lowered the gun and walked back to his car as Elriica stepped into his place with an AK-101 at her hip. She grinned as the rest of the Saint Soldiers aimed their weapons.

Elriica looked back to Ranma, "Hey boss, what do you want to do with the rest of them?" She asked as Ranma momentarily stopped.

"Wipe 'em out... all of them." Ranma stated as he paused in his steps.

Blaze and D-Mob looked to Ranma with surprise, "Gener-... Ranma, you're the boss of the Saint Soldiers?" D-Mob asked with a bit of surprise as he looked back to his now newly reinstated friend.

Ranma grinned as he looked back at the black man, "Yep! Isn't it great!" he said with a cheshire grin.

As Blaze and D-Mob stared at Ranma's back as he left, muffled gunshots rang throughout the compound.

* * *

A few minutes later - Hiro's bar.

Ranma sat at the front of bar as his girlfriends crowded around him, Musia was sitting on his lap and surprisingly enough, Leia was waiting for him at the bar, saying something about knowing that he was going to be here.

The girls were glad that he came back, but were still upset that he had left in the first place. So they plotted some small revenge against him. Kasumi put a black dog collar on his neck which covered his choker. On the collar were the words: '_Property of Kasumi,_' written in bright gold letters.

Ranma was about to protest about the collar when Kasumi shushed him with her finger and grinned mischievously. She indicated his sight to the collar that she was wearing, which said: _'Property of Ranma __Yatoihei Chaos.'_

Ranma blushed furtively and looked away while Kasumi had a weird gleam in her eye. Ayane and Katrina both 'hmphed' at the display and said that they would have their revenge later.

Musia looked depressively around the bar as she cuddled her head against Ranma. He looked down and noticed her small bout of depression, and Ranma being Ranma, couldn't stand to see a female sad or crying... well unless they were his enemies... well most of the time.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ranma asked as he lifted Musia's chin up so that he could see her face.

Musia looked away depressively as she answered Ranma's question, "I'm sorry... I was suppose to help you, but in the end I only caused you trouble."

Ranma shook his head as ruffled Musia's hair, "Musia, don't worry about it, those damn gang bangers gave me trouble. You and Leia have been helping me out a lot. Even for a girl your... age... wait a minute, how old are you?"

Ranma asked as Musia smiled at his words. She looked up to him with a smile and answered his question, "I've been operational for 220,000 hours. Leia has been operational for 222,000 hours."

Ranma blinked at her choice of words, "So... that means you're..." Ranma pulled out a calculator from out of nowhere and begin calculating, "25 years old?" Musia giggled and nodded at him. "But you look like... well... you look like your 12 years old."

Musia jumped off his lap and began to glow as she grew into her correct age. She grew from being 4'5'' to 5'10''; her hair went from being a light brown to a pale brown with hints of blond streaks. Her hair became untied from the ponytails and traveled freely down her back. As she grew, her body began to fill out their natural curves, her bust increase to large C-cups to fit her new body. Her clothes grew in size to fit her body; her face became more feminine as she aged.

Everybody except Leia and Ranma stared at Musia with open mouths. Musia blushed and giggled as Ranma took in her new form. "This, Master Ranma, is my primary form; the child form was my second form. In my second form, I can only provide minor healing and support. In my primary from however, I can provide healing for more serious injuries and provide long range battle support." She explained as Ranma looked away and subtly shrugged.

"And my life gets weirder and weirder..." Ranma remarked as he set his head down on the counter.

"Now I won't be nuisance anymore Master Ranma, I'll truly help you!" Musia declared as she wrapped her arms around her Master and contractor.

Leia, not wanting to be one up by her younger companion, put in her own remark. "Don't forget, I'm still here to help."

Ranma sighed as Musia hugged him, he patted her on the arm in reassurance. "Yeah, thanks a lot Musia..."

"So..." Katrina started as she sat on the stool next to Ranma, "What happened that night? The night you left us." Ranma stared at her briefly out of the corner of his eye, before he looked back down at the wooden counter. His grin disappeared as a melancholy smile appeared. "Not that I'm holding it against you or anything! I-I just wanted to know what happened." Katrina explained frantically.

Ranma chuckled as everyone looked to him curiously...well except for Hiro who just stood there polishing a mug for no reason like most bartenders. "It's fine, don't worry about it Katrina," Ranma looked up to the television in the corner of the room, in the video they're about to show about me, it'll explain why I accidentally attacked you." Ranma explained slowly as he reached out for his mug.

"But I'll explain ahead anyway. In the past years... I've done and seen a lot of things that... well don't really do well for a person sanity. Then, there is the other thing I did to myself when I was younger that permanently affected me. At this point in my life, I've actually experienced so much... that now my brain just starts to constantly remind me about the past. Ya' see, I can't fall asleep normally like most people, every time I sleep, I see 'them'." Ranma explained as he stopped and took a swig from his mug.

"Them?" Ayane asked as she gave him a frown.

Ranma nodded at her, "In the wars, I've seen many of my friends die right in front of my eyes. So every time I sleep, I would have their deaths replayed in my mind. After a while, it just got annoying. So the only way for me to get a dreamless sleep, would be that I knocked myself out to sleep." Ranma chuckled mirthlessly, "From my what a psychiatrist tells me, it's an altered form of PTSD."

Ranma..." Kasumi voiced as she heard his reasons. Everyone in the room looked at him with sympathy and newer respect.

"Dude that sucks!" Hiro exclaimed indifferently as Ranma looked up to him.

Katrina was about to scold her brother on his insensitivity, but was interrupted by Ranma's laugh. "Yeah it does suck... but I'm used to it, Plus, you know what the kids say nowadays: _'No rest for the wicked.'_" Ranma explained as he stood up from the table and began to walk towards the stairway. "They're about to show a part of my past life. Why don't you guys watch it, you'll learn a lot more about me that way. As for me, I've already experienced it first hand, so theirs no reason for me to watch it. I'm tired so I'm gonna turn in early, later." Ranma waved lazily as his friends stared at his retreating back.

They turned to the television, which had recover from it's bout of commercials and review of World War III. "So we're finally going to learn more about Ranma." Ayane commented as the others nodded.

"-And we're back, and now finally the showing of the unedited, uncensored video of the war life of Colonel Ranma." The news lady stated as the small screen on the corner was enlarged.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Masaki Household...

* * *

In the Masaki household, the Masaki family was holding a family get together. They had invited nearly everyone in the family along with some chosen friends.

Tenchi was sitting in the middle of the table, sandwiched by Ayeka and Ryoko as they cuddled on each side of him; viciously glaring at each other as they fought over their trophy. Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Fuku, and her Fuku clones were playing together in another part of the room. Noboyuki was busy flirting with all the girls while his newly married wife, Rea, was shaking her head at his husbands antics. Tenchi's fiancée: Noike, Tenchi's sister: Tennyo, and Katsuhito's wife: Airi were in the kitchen chatting with each other. The entire Jurian Royal Family was present; Azusa, his two wives, Masaki and Funaho, the Devil Princess of Jurai, Lady Seto. Seina Yamada and his whole entire crew were in the living room while his wives were messing around with him; and by wives I mean his crew. Mihoshi was... somewhere around... and probably breaking something in the process. Basically, everyone of blood relation to Katsuhito (AKA Yosho) and or Tenchi was at the party.

As activities ran rampant around the house, Katsuhito stared at the television with growing interest while everyone around him was busy chatting with one another. "Katsuhito, you seem distracted." Washuu stated as she sat next to him.

Katsuhito directed Washuu's line of vision towards the glowing monitor where Washuu's eyes widen in surprise. "The news reporter is stating that they're going to show a video on his past war life. Specifically, what Ranma was doing before he met us." Katsuhito explained as Washuu started grinning gleefully.

Washuu pulled a strange device out of nowhere and hook the machine to the television. "Perfect, while I may not be able to examine my escaped guinea pig physically, I'll be able to examine his past life for my theories. I'm such a genius! Muhahahahahahahahaha!" Washuu laughed as everyone stared at her with a sweatdrop and edged away silently.

Suddenly the door slammed open as a figure rushed in. Katsuhito looked up to see one of his youngest daughters rush up to him. "Hello Nodoka, it's nice that you could come." Katsuhito greeted as his daughter stumbled over to him.

He raised is eyebrow at his daughter, "Father... my son..." Nodoka managed to breathe out as she panted. Everyone began to crowd around her as they listened in.

Katsuhito turned completely towards his daughter as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Nodoka calm yourself before you talk, so what is this about your son. Have you found him?" Katsuhito asked as his wife, Airi sat down next to him and looked worriedly to her daughter.

Nodoka glanced to the television and pointed at the picture of Ranma. Everyone stared at her finger to the picture of Ranma. Katsuhito visibly blanched as he caught Nodoka's meaning. "Ranma is your son!" He exclaimed loudly, everyone turned to him with curiosity.

"Grandfather. Who's Ranma?" Tenchi asked as looked from his grandfather to his aunt.

Katsuhito sighed as he looked to the group, "Ranma is your cousin Tenchi... and the second in line to the Jurai throne."

Everyone visibly blinked, except for Katsuhito, as they swallowed this information. "Heh, the ironic thing is that Ranma himself doesn't even know about this." Washuu commented before Katsuhito continued.

"Your cousin went missing eight years ago when he disowned his name and family, however the Royal Juraian blood that flows within his veins still accounts for him to be the Second Prince of Jurai." Katsuhito explained as everybody listened. "Although he is fully human since his Juraian blood was sealed up during birth."

"So there's another in line to the throne." Azusa stated as he stared to the picture of Ranma. "He looks strong..."

Nodoka finally caught her breath as she looked frantically to her father, "Father, if Ranma has entered the military as the report says, then there is a possibility that he's dea-"

Katsuhito waved off his daughter's worries as he began to explain, "Don't worry about that Nodoka, although I didn't know Ranma was my grandson, I met with him and trained him three years ago. He learned quite fast I might add, he mastered and refined the Juraian Swordsmanship I taught in just two months. After that, I taught him a Ki aging technique where he could physically alter his age."

Washuu grinned as she popped her head up, "Heh, not to mention he wiped the floor with old man Katsuhito here when they first sparred. Oh, he's not dead either; I met with him a few months ago." Katsuhito looked away as Washuu grinned, the others stared with amazement. Back in his time, Katsuhito, or Yosho as he was better known, was one of the best swordsmen ever known.

"So you know where Ranma is?" Nodoka asked as a gleam of hope appeared in her eyes.

Suddenly Washuu sighed as she looked at Katsuhito's daughter, "That's one of things that Ranma is good at: Hiding. The only reason I found him a few months ago was because he called me. He's such a mysterious escaped guinea pig, if only I could have some time alone with him I'll-" Washuu mumbled off as she began to cackle evilly.

Everyone sweatdropped as they inched away fearfully.

"Hey since Tenchi here is really nice, does that mean that this Ranma is really nice as well?" Mihoshi asked bubbly as she popped up out of nowhere.

At this Katsuhito and Washuu froze as their faces went indifferent. "It depends... on how you see him." Washuu answered slowly and hesitantly. Something that everyone in the room took notice of. Nodoka frowned worriedly at the answer until Tenchi interrupted.

"Why don't we watch and find out eh, Mihoshi." Tenchi advised as Ryoko and Ayeka went in closet to stare at the picture of Ranma.

"He looks kinda cold..." Ryoko commented as she looked at his eyes.

Ayeka nodded as she too commented, "Yes, for once I do agree with the monster, Lord Tenchi's cousin looks a bit too cold..." Ryoko's eyes flashed as she glared at the princess who ignored her actions.

"-And we're back, and now finally the showing of the unedited, uncensored video of the war life of Colonel Ranma." The News lady stated as the small screen on the corner was enlarged.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wales...

Nekane Springfield stared at the television worriedly as she thought about her cousin Negi. 'Oh my, I wonder how Negi-kun will take to finding out about his Godfather.' She thought as she tore her eyes away from the television.

'I better write a letter to Negi-kun right away,' she concluded as she walked briskly into the study on her prostheses.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hokkaido, Japan.

Kiri Levan pushed her ex-boyfriend out the door and slammed it after him. "Dammit! Leave me alone! I liked Ranma A LOT more then I like you. And the only reason he left was because of you!" She yelled as she barred the door with her body.

Her ex-boyfriend pounded on the door and yelled at her, "Yeah! He ran away like a little bitch! And who did you stay with after he left?"

She cried as she leaned against the door. "Shut UP! Shut Up! He left because of you! It's all your fault! ALL YOUR GODDAMN FAULT!"

"Yeah my fault," Kiri's ex-boyfriend sneered, "Who was the one who came to me? You. Who was feeling lonely because her soldier boyfriend was too busy fighting to f#&k her!"

Kiri said nothing as tears flowed freely down her face. The truth cut into her like a knife through butter. Kiri looked to the television as she stared at Ranma's picture, tears ran down her face as her ex-boyfriend continued hammering away at the door. "I'm so sorry..." she apologized to the picture.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Spartania University...

Teresa twiddled her fingers depressively as she and her father watched the CNN news report from his office. Her father, the dean of Spartania University, glanced at her disapprovingly. "Even though I love you Teresa, I still disapprove of your past actions. I thought you liked Ranma? He was such a nice person when I met him." Her father lamented.

Tears began trailing down her face, as she gripped her hands. "I'm sorry... but... I didn't know it wasn't Ranma. And... I was just so lonely, and Maggie kept saying those things..." She trailed off as she gripped the hem of her skirt.

Her father sighed as he looked away. "Even though I know it wasn't your fault, you could've been a little more careful and patient, you knew what type of person Ranma was."

Teresa looked away as more tears made their way down her face; she stared apprehensively at the picture of Ranma. "I know... It's my mistake... a mistake I'm will regret forever." she choked out.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Tariki Hongan Temple...

Keiiichi Morisato watched his small and diminutive television in morbid fascination, 'So Ranma joined the military after he left...' He thought as his girlfriend Belldandy poured him a cup of tea. 'Well technically, he was a soldier for the JGSDF until he retired, so I guess he rejoined the military.'

Suddenly, the water shot up and a small girl appeared from out of the tea cup, Keiichi's eyes bugged out as he fell back. 'Ow! That water could have scolded me!" Skuld exclaimed as she jumped out of the teacup.

"Oh my, hello Skuld, back from your debugging job already?" Belldandy cheerily asked as her little sister wiped off the small amounts of water off her body.

Suddenly, Urd popped out of the television screen "Hey Keiichi! There you are! I need some help-" she was suddenly interrupted when another voice made itself known.

"Hahahahahahaha prepare goddesses this is your reckoning!" Marller exclaimed as she popped out of the kitchen as Urd pulled herself out of the T.V.

"Marller! You came again to get your butt whooped!" Skuld yelled as she pulled out her debugging hammer.

Suddenlys the Grand Demon of Hell herself, popped in from behind Marller, "My my, Marller, you're upping the ante today aren't 'cha." Hild smiled as she looked at her subordinate.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Urd exclaimed as she and her sisters readied their weapons.

Everyone stared at each other as the tension built up in the room, suddenly everyone blinked as they realize that something was missing. They all looked down at Keiichi who was still staring at the television.

They turned and stared to the TV which was showing a report on a colonel during the wars.

"Um... Keiichi..." Belldandy said as she kneels down to him.

Keiichi shook out of his stupor and looked towards Belldandy, "Uh... wha'... yes Belldandy?" Keiichi spoke as everyone stared at the unusually silent Keiichi.

"Is something wrong, you're unusually quiet." Belldandy stated.

Keiichi chuckled nervously, "Haha, I'm sorry, I was distracted, a very important friend of mine is being shown on the news." Keiichi pointed out as everyone looked to the picture of Ranma. "He's the reason I was able to go into Nekomi Tech. and try to become a mechanic, however he left and I haven't seen him in over 5 years."

The Demons and Goddesses stared at the picture in curiosity.

"-And we're back, and now finally the showing of the unedited, uncensored video of the war life of Colonel Ranma." The News lady stated as the small screen on the corner was enlarged.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ranma's body...

Ranma's new blood flowed freely through his veins, there were only a few gallons of Saotome blood left, and it wouldn't be long until all of it was ejected. The new and unknown blood began to examine the other DNA strands filtering around in Ranma's body. As it did it began to file the information and began altering the DNA to better suit their host's body.

Human DNA.

Greater Ability – Versatile Adaptation. Extreme Ability to Survive.

Weakness – Mortality and extremely vulnerability to Mutation.

Processing...

Solution: Host's human blood is already quite advanced, however still... human. Mortality is lessened greatly, vulnerability to Mutation entirely removed. Adaptation and Survivability now subconscious ability to the host.

Juraian DNA - Sealed

Greater Ability – Extreme Longevity. Ability to generate shield due to 'Light Hawk Wings'. Ability to generate large amounts of Bio-Energy. Material Conversion by mental command.

Weakness – Vulnerability to bonding with unknown entities. Prone to fits of mania due to Longevity. Mortality of Death.

Processing...

Solution: Juraian DNA unsealed and is now reconstructing and combining with new DNA. Longevity integration with host. Light Hawk Wings are now an innate ability until manually used. Bio-Energy levels of host are increased by six hundred percent. Material Conversion is now innate ability. Bonding is now only prohibited with non-hostile entities. Mania is lessened due to hosts' experience.

Royal Demon Blood DNA – Limited

Greater Ability – Extreme Constitution, Survival Rate, Vitality, Stamina, Agility, Speed and Immunity. Slight Berserker ability.

Weakness – Can be harmed by the social graces of blessed items or objects.

Processing...

Solution: Current DNA is being regulated by an unknown Third Party Neutral Limiter. Genetics and DNA are not yet fused with host, yet process is going slowly. No actions will be taken as DNA is running a positive course and will be soon released into Host within a few months.

The new and unknown blood then began examining itself as it filed information on itself.

Unknown DNA.

Processing...

Unknown DNA is renamed Abyss DNA

Abyss DNA

Greater Ability – Integration of other DNA strands to host. Other abilities unknown.

Weakness – Blood is extremely volatile when removed from host.

Processing...

Solution: No changes to base DNA

The blood in Ranma's body soon resumed it's bodily functions as soon as it left the DNA's to began its alterations.

* * *

Meanwhile in Katrina's room.

Ranma shuddered for no apparent reason, he looked around with paranoia and then shrugged. 'Hmm... I'm sure Mat edited that video so it won't show everything... I hope.' he thought to himself. Ranma yawned as he pulled out his duffel bag of possessions he had packed into his subspace. Ranma dropped it unceremoniously on the ground and walked towards the restroom.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ranma stopped in his tracks as he looked back to his bag, where the beeps were resounding from. Ranma scratched his head sheepishly as he walked back to his duffel bag and stared at it suspiciously. He approached it slowly and opened it, he peered inside and spotted a weird metal sphere. The sphere was near the size of a baseball, one flat side that held a timer on it, the timer was currently counting down...

...And it just hit zero while still in Ranma's hand.

"Oh goddammit... not again..." Ranma deadpanned and then everything went black as the device imploded and pulled Ranma along for the ride.

* * *

Ranma's vision returned to him as the black hole spitted him out into a large laboratory like room. Ranma groaned as he recognized the the large room, it was a place he became quite intimate within the span of three months: Washuu's Pocket laboratory. "Ugh, this sucks." Ranma stated as he leaned up against a nearby table.

"Hmm knowing Washuu, she probably placed thousands of traps everywhere... crap." Ranma shuddered involuntarily, "A hundred butt rapping traps that hold me down, rip off my cloths, and start raping me while she watches." Ranma commented to no one as he took out a bottle of tequila and a shot glass. He placed the glass on the table and poured himself a shot of the tequila. "Seriously, that was one messed up trap she left for me that one time." Ranma sighed as he looked around the lab, "Great now I have to wait for Washuu to come and find me." Ranma said as he gulped down the glass. He poured himself another glass without looking and placed the bottle back into subspace.

"But knowing Washuu, if she found me here, the next thing I know I'll be tied down and she'll be using me as a guinea pig." Ranma contemplated as he looked up at the dark ceiling. His hand reached back and grabbed the glass of tequila, however, unknown to Ranma, he grabbed the glass next to the tequila.

Ranma gulped down the contents of the glass without thought, Ranma frowned as he inadvertently swallowed whatever he just threw down his mouth, he blanched at the favor. "Ach, what the hell." Ranma examined the glass closely as he read the label. "Masu? What the hell is Masu... a fish?"

Ranma placed the glass back on the table and leaned against the nearest object next to him, "Ugh, great now I just drank some unknown liquid in Washuu's lab... this is not good."

WWWHHHHHHHRRRRRRRR!

A strange spinning sound started up as Ranma blinked, he looked to where his hand was resting and he sweatdropped as the machine he was touching was activated. "Goddamn you irony and coincidences." He stated as he looked to the sign written in Japanese that was placed conveniently in front of the machine.

**UNIVERSAL TIME AND SPACE TELEPORTER - UNSTABLE**

WARNING: Please do not touch without authorization

ESPECIALLY YOU MIHOSHI!

"Shit..." was all Ranma managed to say before a bluish black hole appeared and sucked him in,

* * *

The video...

Nearly everyone in the world watched intently as the video began.

The video showed the back of two soldiers watching over a small valley. The soldier on the left stood at 6'1'', his messy black hair, pressed down by repeated wear from his MICH TC-2000 combat helmet, fluttered with the sandy wind. He was wearing a slightly dirty, desert camouflaged army uniform with the sleeves ripped off.

The soldier on the right was kneeling on one knee as he stared over the valley, he had a Barrett M82 sniper rifle in one hand, standing on it's buttstock. His exact height couldn't be measured since he was on one knee. He was wearing a desert camouflage uniform just like his partner; however unlike his partner, the sleeves were still intact, and there was an additional ballistic vest added to the uniform; his MICH TC-2000 combat helmet sat on the ground next to him. Since he had his back to them, the camera couldn't see his face. His wild black hair fluttered with the wind as his long braided pigtail waved lazily.

Both soldiers continued watching over the valley restlessly in the sun. The soldier on the left turned to his companion, his green eyes shone with the sunlight as he turned his head, "Ranma..." he said as a countless number of people perked up at the name.

"Yeah?" The soldier on the right answered.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" The soldier on the left asked as he looked to his friend.

Ranma sighed as he turned to the soldier on the left, his bluish eyes, for some reason, darkened in the sun, "You know Mat, I use to not care. I just went along with orders and hope that everything would work out for me. But after all that's happen, ya' know what I've learned?" Ranma asked Mat, who didn't reply. Ranma continued, "It's not about fighting for some patriotic reason, revenge, some political bullshit, or hating the guy on the other side because someone told you they stood for everything you didn't... I mean, you should hate someone because they're an asshole, or a pervert, a snob, or they're lazy, arrogant, an idiot, a know it all, or a dick,"

Millions of people blinked as they glanced to the people next to them.

"Those are reasons to dislike somebody. You don't hate a person because someone told you to, or they lied to you, or they gave you some bullshit reason. You have to learn to despise people on a personal level, not because they're the enemy or because they're that guy that no one likes, but they have to tolerate. But because you know them, and you see them every single day, and you can't stand them because they are complete and total f#&king douche bags." Ranma finished as he looked to his friend Mat who just stared at him.

"... ... ..."

"... ... ..."

Silence reigned over them for a few minute.

"I meant why are we up here in the sun, when we can be standing down there in the shade..." Mat pointed out as he directed Ranma's line of sight to shaded area on the cliff overlooking the valley.

"Oh... Yeah ... Okay, let's go stand in the shade." Ranma agreed as he picked up his helmet and stood up using the standing Barrett M82 as a stand. He turned towards the camera and began walking towards it. The rank label: Maj. Chaos was stitched on the right breast of the ballistic vest. Ranma's full face was revealed to the camera as he walked back. People who knew him from his teenage years could finally see the new adult Ranma. Now that he fully stood up, his height was estimated to be approximately 6'3''. His silverish blue eyes had became subdued from their usual shinning youth. His face had lost it's teenage features and had matured into an adult. Gone was the serious soldier appearance from the photo, and it was replaced with the more devilishly good looking bad boy appearance... whatever the hell that meant.

Mat followed right after the Major ranked soldier, the rank of 2nd Lt. Kane was stitched on his uniform's breast pocket. As they walked towards something off screen, Mat broke off and walked towards the camera. He picked the camera up, and wiped the dust off the lens as he examined the camera. The camera turned forward again as Mat picked up an off screen duffel bag and followed after Ranma.

Ranma looked back at him as the camera jumbled along the walk. "How the hell do you manage to keep that damn video camera intact until now. I've seen you with that camera since Nerima."

Mat's answered from behind the camera, "Heh, gotta be luck I suppose. I'm getting a new and better video camera in the mail later on. After this war is done, I'm gonna go home and add this war video to my collection."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. So did you get that filming degree yet?" Ranma chuckled as he glanced back at Mat and his camera.

"F#&k you!" Mat replied in kind.

The video blinked and forwarded 5 hours.

Ranma was now lying in a prone position while looking through the scope of his Barrett M82 sniper rifle. Mat was standing next to him while peering into the distance, he held his SCAR-H battle rifle limply in his hands.

"What are they doing?" Mat asked as he looked down at Ranma

"What?" Ranma said irritably looking up.

"I said: What are they doing now?" Mat repeated as Ranma returned to his scope.

"God! Why do you keep asking! I don't know Mat... Talking... that's all these guys ever do, they just stand around and talk." Ranma replied as he stared through the scope.

Mat peered into the distance and then looked back at Ranma, "What are they talking about?" He asked as Ranma growled irritably.

"How the f#&k should I know asshole! I can't rid lips!" Ranma shouted back.

Mat blinked as he stared at Ranma, "Wait, I thought you could read lips?"

"I can't read lips hidden behind a f#&ken turban dick face!" Ranma yelled as he glared back at Mat.

Mat ignored Ranma's hostile stare as he peered into the distance, "What do you think, they're thinking about?" Mat asked Ranma.

Ranma glared at him with half-lidded eyes. "You know what... I f#&kin' hate you." Ranma stated and then returned to his scope.

"Yeah... I hate you too buddy." Mat sniffed as a fake tear made it's way down his face. Ranma shook his head. "I hate you too..."

"The thing that sucks is that I don't know if I'm suppose to kill them or not. Thats one of things that I hate about WWIII, you don't know who's the freakin' enemy until they start shooting at you." Ranma complained as he rubbed his eyes with his hand. "Goddamn G.L.E.F."

Mat chuckled as Ranma whined, "Well what can you do Ranma? The Global Liberation Enforcer Federation, is made up of a mix of countries, it's not like their gonna pick a certain uniform and go with it."

"You know what... screw this. They're both holding Type 56 assault rifles, and it looks like they're watching out for something." Ranma stated as gripped his sniper rifle, and held his breath as his body went still.

BOOMSHF!

BOOMSHF!

Two shot rang out as Ranma fired the weapon twice. Ranma nodded with a satisfied sigh, "There, two enemy KIA's, come on Mat let's go back to base." Ranma ordered as he picked up his rifle and the bag next to him.

Mat mock saluted him, "Yes sir, Major Chaos." Mat snickered.

Ranma sighed as walked past his friend, "Man, I'm never gonna live down that joke am I?" Mat chuckled at him as he grabbed the camera and followed his superior.

The people who thought they knew Ranma blinked at this revelation.

"Well how many other people in the world are named Ranma Yatoihei Chaos? Translated from Japanese it roughly translates to Wild Horse Mercenary of Chaos. How ironic can you get Ranma?" Mat laughed as Ranma shook his head.

"This is coming from a guys who's named Matrimin Kane." Ranma shot back.

They threw their stuff in a parked and partially hidden HMMWV M1025 Armament Carrier, Ranma climbed into the passenger's seat, while Mat climbed into the driver's seat. "Ya know, besides joining the army for the benefits and fighting along with my best friend again. I also wanted to pick up some chicks." Mat grinned somewhat lecherously.

Ranma looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What? All those girlfriends that you burn through as well as the ones' that you are still dating aren't enough?"

"I looking for the chosen one," Mat laughed heartily.

"Yeah," Ranma rolled his eyes, "Looking for the chosen one in a thicket of psychobitches. Like _normal_ women fall for you that easily."

Mat shrugged, "Chicks dig a man in uniform." Ranma opened his mouth to reply, but stopped as he closed it and shrugged at Mat's answer. Mat set the camera on the dashboard as he fumbled for the keys in his pocket. Ranma leaned into his seat as Mat turned on the car and began driving.

"Can't wait to get back to base, I hear we're finally getting a heavy tank transported to us so that we can play around with it." Ranma commented as he put his feet on the dashboard.

Mat grumbled a bit, "You can't pick up chicks in a tank."

Ranma turned to him with a frown, "Man, you could bitch about anything couldn't you. We're gonna get a tank, and you're worried about chicks. WHAT chicks are we gonna pick up man? There's nothing out here, but sand, grass, bodies, guns, and bullets. If you can pick up a chick out here man, I'll punch myself in the balls." Ranma declared as Mat grinned. The battery indicator started flashing red as the video camera indicated that it was low on batteries.

As they drove along Mat grinned as he looked through the windshield. Ranma leaned forward as he stared with disbelief. "You gotta be f#&king kidding me!" Ranma remarked as Mat pulled the vehicle over.

The vehicle stopped and Mat leaned out of the window, he yelled something the video camera couldn't hear. Mat leaned back into the car as someone opened the rear door. A young and pretty girl with blond hair, wearing a US Marine uniform, stepped into the vehicle and smiled at Mat. Mat grinned as he looked over to Ranma.

"You cock bite." Ranma stated with a violently twitching eye.

"Well..." Mat drawled out.

Ranma sighed as he raised his fist into the air, and brought it down onto his groin. Unfortunately, the video camera ran out of batteries so it powered off right at the moment before impact.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mat sweatdropped as he watched the video he had given to CNN.

"Maybe I should have edited some parts of the video out." Mat said to no one in particular.

* * *

The Video...

The video returned and it was forwarded a week from where it left off. Mat was holding the camera and was recording everything around him as Ranma walked alongside him.

"Oi Ranma?" Mat asked as the camera focused on Ranma.

"What?" Ranma answered without looking.

"There's a rumor going around that you've been holding off all your promotions, the hell man?" Mat asked as the camera stayed on Ranma.

Ranma grinned sheepishly as he glanced at his friend, "Yeah I've been holding off all my promotions so that I can stay a Major... well actually hiding would be the correct term."

"Why? Promotion means better pay, cooler stuff, and more people to boss around." Mat listed off as the camera jumbled a bit.

Ranma shrugged, "Eh, I'm supposed to be a Lieutenant General right now, but I prefer being a Major. Plus you already know why I stay at this rank, I don't like staying behind giving orders, while everyone else gets sent to the front lines. I rather be fighting at the front lines kicking ass, rather then sitting on my ass ordering people around." Ranma replied as he stopped and leaned up against a jeep.

Mat placed the camera on the table as it recorded both Ranma and Mat. "This is coming from the guy that became a Four Star Japanese General of the JGSDF at the age of 19..." Mat stated as he rolled his eyes. "Lucky bastard.

Ranma smiled sheepishly, "Hey! Its not my fault that I was so well liked by most of the brass. I was made a Four Star General because they wanted to keep me and they deemed me too valuable to lose." He explained as Mat shook his head.

"Yeah, and the all those battlefield promotions helped didn't they?" Mat remarked as Ranma scratched his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, those did help- Wait! Why the hell are you complaining either way? I resigned from being a Four Star General a week after I was promoted. After the Korean War ended, all that was left for me was an ass load of paper work." Ranma retorted and then took a swig of water from his canteen.

"Yeah, but even though you retired from being a General of the JGSDF, you were still in the military being passed around all over the branches and nations. What did I get? A nagging girlfriend, and her friends who keep mooching off my hard earn cash... bitches." Mat retorted with a low growl as Ranma chuckled at him.

"Well, technically my contract with the JGSDF didn't end, so even though I retired, they still needed me to do stuff." Ranma shrugged as Mat grumbled to himself about his current girlfriend.

As they conversed, a Private ran up to both of them, Mat and Ranma stopped talking as the Private stood at attention and saluted them. "Major Ranma Chaos, 2nd Lieutenant Matrimin Kane. You have received new orders, sirs!" He exclaimed cordially as he handed both Ranma and Mat two large envelopes. He saluted them again and walked away as Ranma and Mat broke the seals, and pulled out their new orders.

Ranma grimaced as he read his letter, however Mat grinned as he read his letter. "Shit, we're being transferred, and I've been promoted." Ranma said aloud as Mat looked to him. "They finally f#&king found me."

"Yep, we're getting sent to the front lines. I'm finally a 1st Lieutenant... wait you got promoted too." Mat said as he looked to Ranma who grimaced.

"Yep, I'm a Lieutenant Colonel... I've also been asked... as a private favor... to train more Helljumpers..." Ranma sighed as picked up his rifle.

"Third Generation..." Mat grinned.

"Yep, Third Generation..." Ranma answered as his shoulders slightly slumped in resignation. The video stopped as Mat reached for it, the video was forwarded again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ranma's body... present time...

Masu DNA.

Greater Ability – Extreme Regeneration and Healing. Negation of Gravity on Host. Ability to survive without gases, such as Oxygen for the present host. Instantaneous Long distance Teleportation by thought. Ability to phase or pass through solid objects. Able to survive in the Vacuum of space. Other abilities being processed

Weakness – Assimilation of any object, upon contact. Other weaknesses unknown.

Processing...

Solution: Abilities will be ingrained with Host's DNA. Assimilation process will be prohibited with the exception of internal contact with blood or DNA. Some of the abilities are now used subconscious until Host manually uses them.

Processing...

Host needed for reboot for changes to be completed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ranma groaned as he fell down a long dark bluish tunnel with swirling colors and lights. "This is bad..." Ranma groaned as he fell down what appeared to be a never ending tunnel... actually, floating through the tunnel would be the more correct term to use.

Ranma covered his mouth as coughed up more blood. "(Cough)... (Cough)... what the hell?" Ranma panted as he started experiencing shortness of breath. His vision started to blur and fade, his body shuddered, he began to feel tired, and worn out. Darkness started to cloud his vision, his body began to become numb and unresponsive.

"Shit... uugghh..." Ranma cursed with a groan as darkness overcame his vision. Within a few seconds, he blacked out. Ranma became limp as he floated motionlessly down the dark bluish tunnel, his body began its self-altercation

A few hours later...

Ranma blinked as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry as it slowly returned to him. He looked around to see that he was still floating in the dark bluish tunnel.

'Ugh... musta' been that stuff I drank in Washuu's lab.' He concluded as he rubbed his eyes. "Too many weird things are happening..." He said aloud as he stretched the kinks out in his body.

Suddenly a large bright light consumed him and he disappeared.

* * *

The Halo Universe...

* * *

A miniature black hole appeared in the bay of an empty hanger. Suddenly a figure was thrown out of it along with a small black object. Ranma landed on his stomach and the black object landed on his head. Ranma cursed as he picked himself off the ground, and he grabbed whatever had hit him. Ranma rubbed his head as he examined what had hit him. It was a small disk like object with a red button in the middle.

Out of curiosity he pressed a button and a small hologram of Washuu appeared. "Hello whoever has found this recording. My name is Washuu and I'm the greatest scientific genius in the world! Bwahahahahahaha!"

Ranma sweatdropped at the laughing hologram, "Yep, that's Washuu alright..."

The Washuu hologram stopped laughing abruptly and faked coughed into her hand. "Anyway if you are receiving this message, then you have been accidentally teleported and dimensionally trapped by my unstable Universal Time and Space Teleporter."

The hologram then started glaring and waving her finger at him, "Although, I would have to ask what you were doing messing with my teleporter! Mihoshi!" The Washuu hologram scolded him.

Ranma's sweatdrop increased in size, "Who the hell's Mihoshi?"

The Washuu hologram sighed as she stared back at him, "Anyway, whoever is watching, although you're probably Mihoshi. The limbo you're going through is only temporary, you'll be transported to multiple universes and you'll be stuck in the said universe anywhere from two hours to a three months. Only a few hours will pass in our time so all you have to do is survive and soon you'll be randomly transported back to our dimension. Although, _where_ you'll be returned in our dimension, I don't know. You'll be transported anywhere from six to fifteen different universes. So I hope you'll survive... and remember I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe!"

The hologram blinked off and Ranma stared at the disk with a sweatdrop that was threatening to weigh down his head. Suddenly the hologram of Washuu appeared again. "Oh yeah, P.S. I've installed a timer on this disk so you'll know how long you're in each universe. Well, that's all the help I can give you. Also if you are Mihoshi... don't screw around too much and you'll be okay... I think... well later!" Washuu waved as her image disappeared.

A timer now replaced Washuu's image and it read one hour and fifty-three minutes. Ranma sighed as he popped the joints in his neck, 'Great... I'm in an universal limbo... well, I'll try to make the best of it.' Ranma thought as he looked around the area. From what he could see, he was in a large and dark hangar that was holding several military vehicles and planes. His eyes widen in surprise as he realized that he was in an armory of sorts.

Ranma began walking around and examined the jeeps that were lined up throughout the hangar, the jeeps were heavily armored, yet it left the driver, passenger, and gunner exposed from all sides. 'Hm, strange? Probably a reconnaissance vehicle.' Ranma said to himself. There was a large anti-air/anti-personnel autocannon/chaingun attached to the back.

'Wow, that's a pretty cool looking jeep.' He looked to the sign on the nearby wall, and it read: 'M12 Warthog Light Reconnaissance Vehicle.' Ranma blinked at the named and looked back to the jeep, 'Warthog?... It looks more like a Puma... Oh well, I guess they'll name it whatever they want to name it.' Ranma shrugged.

He looked to the other jeeps that were lined up in the hangar, there were several different variants of the Warthog vehicles. Ranma looked at all the jeeps in the hangar... and he started grinning evilly.

'Hmm, I hope no one minds if I take a 'few' of these Warthogs...' Ranma grinned as he looked around to see that no one else was there besides him. Ranma's head disappeared into his subspace as he looked around the area. It was a large comparable size, almost the size of a large house. 'Huh, its big, but its not gonna fit those jeeps in there... I wonder what would happen if I...' Ranma trailed off as began thinking.

He fed more bio-energy control and Ki into his subspace, and watched as his subspace grew in size, Ranma grinned as his subspace expanded, although his control started to strain a bit. Finally, when his control was strain to the max, he stopped. 'It's gonna take some time for my body to adjust, but I think I can manage it.' Ranma thought as he now examined his rather large subspace. It was now the size of a large hangar... well, the size of five large hangars put together.

Ranma grinned as he pulled his head out of his subspace. He rubbed his hands together eagerly as he looked around at the assortments of vehicles and planes.

* * *

One hour and fifty minutes later...

* * *

Ranma grinned as he dusted the imaginary dust off his hands, he had went through the whole entire hangar and took a few dozen variants of each assorted vehicle and aircraft. He had taken several M12 Warthog LRV's, M12A1 Warthog LAAV's, M12G1 Warthog LAAV's, M864 A 'Snow Hogs', M914 RV 'Jungle Hogs', M274 Mongoose Ultra-Light All-Terrain Vehicles, AFV Cougars, and M831 Troop Transports. There were some SP42 Cobra Anti-Vehicle/Fortification vehicles, MAAT-9 Wolverine Anti-Air vehicles, and some Gremlin Combat Support Vehicles; and he took those as well.

Ranma also came across a futuristic looking tank designated: M808B Scorpion Light Battle Tank, he took a few of those along with its' variants. He also came across a artillery version of the Scorpion tank, called the M-145D Rhino, and an upgraded Scorpion tank designated the: M808B "Grizzly" Scorpion Heavy Battle Tank. He took some of those too.

He went through the aircrafts that were placed in the hangar, he took a few Skyhawk Fighters, C709 'Longsword'-class Starfighters, Sparrowhawks, Vultures, 'Shortsword;-class Bombers, 'Shortsword'-class Starfighters, AV-14 Attack VTOLs, F-99 Unmanned Combat Aerial Vehicles, and some D77H-TCI Pelicans.

He then found a weird robot of some type hidden away in the back, it was designated: Cyclops. It was bipedal exoskeleton armed with... tools... of some type, mostly construction equipment, and it had a single machine gun on one arm. It was probably a robot built for construction or something of the sort. Either way, he took a dozen or so out of whim.

Ranma nodded his head in satisfaction at all the vehicles he took and placed them in his subspace pocket. Amazingly enough, he still had a lot of room to spare! He could probably take everything in the whole entire hangar three times over and fit it in his subspace pocket. But that would probably destroy his control and create a mini implosion within his subspace, which would destroy everything he hid in there and drag him in as well before spitting him out. His control on his subspace was already straining, but he could still hold it without too many complications.

Suddenly a blue portal appeared out of nowhere in front of him, Ranma grinned, "I guess that's my way out of here." Ranma, without another thought, jumped into the portal and disappeared. Suddenly on the far side of the hangar, a large bay door opened and two ODST soldiers stepped in. They were both female soldiers wearing ODST combat uniforms. One was writing unseen things on a clipboard while the other was holding a MA5B Assault Rifle.

"Okay I know what they said about Harvest but I still don't-" The ODST who was holding the clipboard trailed off as she stared with open eyes at the hangar. "WHAT THE-! Where's the hell is all our equipment!" She yelled as her companion looked around the hangar.

A majority of their vehicles were missing along with several of their aircrafts. "Shit... Lieutenant Silva's gonna be pissed..." she commented as they looked around the near empty hangar.

* * *

The next universe... Skies of Arcadia

* * *

A blue portal appeared next to a small and unmarked island that was floating in the air. Ranma fell unceremoniously out of it as it tossed him out, "Crap!" Ranma exclaimed as fell onto an incredibly small island.

The portal disappeared and Ranma dusted himself off as he stood up. "The hell? I jumped into the portal right side up. How the hell did I come out upside down? F#&king weird." Ranma grumbled as he looked around...

Was he was floating...?

He looked down to see that the stretch of land he was standing on was barely big enough for him to stretch his legs. The strange thing... the island was floating...

Ranma looked down from the edge of the island and could only see sky. "Ooh this is bad." Ranma voiced as he turned back to the island. He pulled out the little timer disk and saw that he had to stay in the current universe for at least two weeks.

The island was barely fifteen square feet, in the middle of the island there was a huge pile of small rocks placed together with an anchor placed at the bottom. Ranma walked up to it and examined the small message that was written on it: "Here lies an unknown blue rogue." He said aloud as he examined the grave.

Suddenly in the glint of light, Ranma saw something shiny reflected off the top of the grave. Ranma reached up and grabbed the shiny object, he pulled down a large black crystal, Ranma could detect some magic in the crystal as he rubbed the dust off the rock. "Ooh shiny..." Ranma whispered to himself as another part of his persona made itself known. Ranma, more or less, liked shiny things... He didn't know why, but he really liked shiny things. Although he didn't want people to know about his 'strange' personal quirk, he hid this quirk particularly well. Ranma looked around suspiciously and hid the black crystal in his jacket.

Soon a huge shadow cast itself over him as he looked up to see what it was. Soon a large sweatdropped begin to form as he saw a huge wooden boat fly over him. 'You gotta be f&#king kidding me.'

A figure wave at him from the side of the boat, "Hey there mister! You need some help?" the figure asked.

* * *

A few hours later...

The ship docked and now Ranma was in the island named Pirate Isle. He was founded by a bunch of pirates called Blue Rogues. Apparently, they were good pirates as opposed to Black Pirates, which were bad pirates. Quite cliché now that he thought about it.

Two Blue Rogues, named Vyse and Aika, escorted him and another girl named Fina to the captain quarters. Due to them being pirates and exposing their secret to him, they had to make sure he was trustworthy. 'If that's the case, why the hell did they save me in the first place?' Ranma asked himself as he stood in front of a gruff looking man named Dyne, apparently the captain, who examined both of them.

"So do you mind telling me who you are and where y'all from? I've been around for some time and I've never seen anyone with clothes like you two." The Captain asked as he pulled out pipe and lit it.

Fina, who was wearing some type of silk white dress, stared at the ground demurely. Ranma was wearing his usual gangster style attire, which was a black biker jacket, camouflage cargo pants, combat boots, and some black gloves used to handle firearms.

'Well, since I'm here... might as well tell them the truth... Phht (chuckle) yeah right.' Ranma laughed silently, seeing as the cute girl in white wasn't going to say anything soon, Ranma answered first. "Well long story short, I got f&#ked over... hard." Everyone in the present room blinked, "And when I say f#&ked over, I mean my friend literally bent me over a table and violated me as she laughed hysterically. The next thing I know, I f#&king wake up on a mini floating island. I think I hit my head somewhere in between that time cause I don't remember... anything... except that weird part about my friend. And when I find her, I'm kicking her ass for screwing me over like this."

Dyne blinked at him as the others stared, "You mean like amnesia?" Dyne asked as he looked at Ranma.

"Sort of, I can remember my name, where I'm from, who I am... but everything else is a blank. I don't know where I am, I didn't even know what a Blue Rogue was." Ranma explained as Dyne stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Thats... quite a story?" He stated with a raised eyebrow.

Ranma chuckled, "Tell me about it, this is worse then the time she tried to rape me... You know, now that I think about it, most of what I can remember usually includes her trying to violate me. " Everyone sweatdropped in disbelief.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Ranma was excused and they let him wander the top of the island, where Vyse and Aika had volunteered to reorient him. Ranma shivered a bit, he didn't like the way most of the young women were looking at him, nor did he like the fact that their mothers were examining him for some reason.

Ranma walked to the large empty area of the island. He took a deep breath of fresh air as he released the tension inside of him. Ranma stared up at the blue sky as a few wooden ships flew over head. He put his hands into his pockets as his silverish blue eyes reflected the peaceful aura of the sky. 'They sky and all it's peaceful, blue glory.' Ranma reminisced as he smiled lightly. He had been under some stress lately, it was good to relax once and a while. The sky was one of the things he loved to looked at since it helped him think.

The sky: bright, peaceful, and blue; and at night, deep intriguing darkness, bright stars, and the eerie moon. During his time as Ranma Saotome, he loved to look up at them with envy. No matter what, they were always free, something he yearned for when he was younger, and now something he had achieved. For the last eight years, he had hardly ever looked up at the peaceful sky anymore. Usually because the sky would be red and black, reflecting the bloody battlefield. Ranma sighed as his reminiscing walked towards a path he rather not go through again.

Contrary to what many people believed, Ranma never trusted anyone. Not his friends, not his love ones, not even his family. Today, that belief was still held, thousands of his friends had died, people he counted as loved ones and family were no exception to the rule of death.

He had witness all their deaths, it was kind of surprising that he wasn't so dramatically changed by it. But he had learn something important from a friend of his during his time as a soldier. People die...

No matter what they do, it is an inevitable fate that all mortal beings faced. Even if the people he held dear died, the world wouldn't stop because of their deaths. Time would still move on no matter what. People always asked him how he did it. How did he experience the death of a love one, yet have the will to continue forward.

Ranma chuckled grimly, having thousands of his friends die desensitized him to the death of love ones. He would shoulder that burden and continue, there was no point in mourning the death of a love one forever. Through the burdens that he constantly carried, he was made stronger because of it.

Trust was something that had to be hard earned from him. When he meant hard earned, he meant it. Ranma never trusted anybody fully, he barely even trusted his best friend. The most trust anybody had ever earned from him was Mat, and even then Mat had only earned twenty-three percent of his trust.

Ranma lost himself in the never changing sky, no matter what happens, the world would continue, time continues turning. And he, will aways continued forward. Ranma grinned broadly as a thought came to his mind. 'Since I'll be stuck in limbo for a while. Why don't I make the best of it and relax. I should release some of the stress I've been having.' Ranma chuckled as he thought about his last trip. 'Heh, I hope no one minds me taking all that stuff.

Fina approached Ranma from behind and blushed timidly as she began to talk, "Um... mister Ranma..."

Ranma, having already sensed her coming, turned around and stared at the young girl in white. The girl blushed heavily under his gaze. "Vyse and Aika are done talking with mister Dyne, and they asked me to get you." she said softly.

Ranma smiled at her, 'Heh, cute... she reminds me of Lym-chan.' Ranma nodded and began walking back with her to the others.

Vyse, Aika, and Dyne were waiting for him in front of a house. "Hello Ranma, nice of you to join us. Now that you're here, we'll began reorienting the both of you." Dyne began as he looked at the two. "We are in the land of Arcadia, there's a few countries that rule over the area. In this world, our main source of energy comes from Moonstones."

"Moonstones?" Ranma asked with a curious expression.

Dyne nodded at him, "Yes, moonstones provide us with energy, and we use it in nearly everything. Moonstones also give us the ability to use Moonstone Magic. With that ability, we are able to learn a list of different spells that enable us to have an advantage in battle. Although enemies can use them too."

Ranma nodded at the information, 'So this world has the use of magic that requires a different source, it's much easier to learn then the magic I was able to learn I guess.' Ranma looked to Dyne with a question. "How do you learn Moonstone Magic then?" Ranma asked.

Dyne nodded at him, "That's quite easy actually, all you have to do is equip it on your weapon or self, and fight. After enough experience, you're able to use a spell that's forever permanently embedded on you. And nothing can take the spell you've learned away from you. Although it takes months to years for someone to learn all the spells on one particular Moonstone due to the amount of fighting they have to go through. If a person wanted to learn all of the spells available, it'll take them decades due to the sheer amount of fighting they have to do. It's a known fact that the silver Moonstone takes nearly years to learn if you don't have an affinity for it."

Ranma blinked at the information, "So basically anyone can learn magic, and all you have to do is hold a moonstone and start wailing on someone..." Ranma summarized as the others blinked.

"Basically so." Dyne nodded.

"Damn... I gotta get my hands on some of these moonstones." Ranma muttered as he looked around. "Where can I get these moonstones that give the ability of magic?" Ranma asked as he looked back at the others.

Vyse scratched his head in thought, "Well, you can get them anywhere, from stores and shoppes. But they have to be specially processed so that you can used them. If you want, we have some extras that you can have." Vyse consented as Ranma grinned.

"Wow, sure I'll take them, thanks!" Ranma grinned as Vyse pulled out a red and yellow moonstone and handed it to him. Soon enough, Aika gave him a spare green moonstone. Fina, with a blush, gave him a spare silver moonstone. Dyne gave him a spare blue and purple moonstone.

"Heh, looks like you have all the moonstones now... though it's gonna take a while for you to learn all of them." Vyse pointed out as Ranma stuffed all the crystals into his pocket.

Ranma looked back at them, "Ya' know I kinda feel bad that you gave me all this stuff, and I didn't give you anything." Ranma remarked as he scratched his head feeling slightly guilty. He spotted Dyne's gun out of the corner of his eye, "That's it!" Ranma remarked as he snapped his fingers, "Dyne, give me your gun!"

Dyne looked hesitantly at his gun and then back at Ranma, he pulled out his gun with reluctance and handed it over to Ranma, who took it without much thought. Ranma looked down the barrel of the gun and began examining it with care. "Hm... your gun uses a flintlock system to fire, seeing as there is no inefficient parts, it fires at the peak of its abilities. Maximum range of the gun I say would be about two hundred yards. The round is a cast iron ball... from the looks of it, its a .37 caliber..." Ranma mumbled to himself as the others stared on with great interest, especially Dyne who didn't even know most of the stuff about his gun.

Ranma pulled out a small packet from his subspace, he opened the small tool packet and pulled out a small screwdriver. They watched curiously as he began taking the gun apart and and refitting it with new parts.

A few minutes later he was done, Ranma handed the gun back to Dyne, "There ya' go, I exchange some of the parts and changed up the design a bit." Ranma explained as Dyne stared at his new and improved gun. Ranma grinned with pride at his work, Dyne pointed his gun a nearby rock and test fired it.

BLAAMM!

The top half of the rock blew apart as everyone, except Ranma, stared with opened mouths. Ranma nodded his head with clear appraisal, "Yep, I increased the caliber to a high .485. The recoils been lessen by about 47 percent, I interchange the Matchlock system with a simple semi-automatic blowback system." Ranma explained, but then stopped at Dynes blank look, "Your gun self-loads." He hastily explained as Dyne nodded in confirmation, "The only drawback to your new gun is that you have to use a different kind of bullet that's kinda exclusive." Ranma listed as they gave him strange, but awed looks.

Ranma raised his eyebrow at their questionable looks, he answered their unasked question. "I'm a gunsmith by trade and it's favored hobby of mine..."

They nodded at his answer as Dyne was still staring at his gun. Ranma shrugged as he pulled out the green moonstone crystal, "Okay let's see if this works, all I have to do is equip it and start wailing on someone." From the corner of his eye he spotted a heavily muscled man, "Hey you! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!" Ranma yelled as the guy blinked at his declaration with confusion.

Ranma ran towards him and drop kicked the guy. He fell onto his back and Ranma straddled his stomach. "Come on! Bring it son! Bring it!" Ranma taunted as he started wailing on the guy's face.

Everyone stared at them with a sweatdrop, nobody wanted to step in and help the guy getting beat up, because the scene was too strange for them to stop watching. Ranma suddenly stopped as he stood up from the unconscious man. He just felt a weird pulse of energy go through his body, as a word came systematically to his mind.

"_Sacri_..." Ranma said out loud as a weird green runic circle symbol appeared around him and the guy he had recently pulverized. A green glow enveloped the man and soon died down.

"Uuuhh... what happen...?" The man groaned as he unsteadily stood up, however everyone ignored him.

Ranma pulled out the crystal he had placed into his sleeve pocket, "This is the best magic ever!" Ranma declared as everyone laughed at his statement. 'All I have to do is wail on people or kill them... and I get a magic spell... how awesome can ya' get.' He thought as he looked to Dyne.

"Hey Dyne! You know where I can find more people... or more specifically... a large amount of soldiers?" Ranma asked with excitement creeping into his voice.

Dyne smirked at him, "Well, the country with the largest army right now is the Valuan Empire."

Ranma grinned as his battle lust made itself known, he punched his fist into the air as he chuckled. "Valua it is, someones gonna get their asses whooped." Ranma stated as the others chuckled at his enthusiasm.

* * *

12 Days 17 hours and 43 minutes later...

Ranma jumped off wooden ship as they docked in the Valua Slums District. "Thanks for the ride!" Ranma thanked the merchant who waved back.

"No problem son! Sorry about the delay though." The merchant apologized from the bow.

Ranma had hitched a ride with one of the nearby merchant ships near Pirate Isle after saying goodbye to Vyse and the others. There were a lot of distractions on the ride making the two day trip to Valua turn into an twelve day trip. First there were some Minor Black Pirates, and other things that kept attacking the ship. Then they kept getting lost due to fact that one of the Black Pirates accidentally destroyed their map. Then they arrived at Valua late, so the they had to wait another day for the Great Fortress Wall of Valua to open to get through. Then he had to hide in the lower holds of the ship to escape the Valuan soldiers who were checking the ship.

Throughout this period, he had to fight a number of Black Pirates and some small monsters... well actually he killed them all... but same difference anyway. He couldn't fight any Valuan Soldiers until he reached Valua, else that would have made the trip more difficult. However, some good came out of the long and excruciating trip, Ranma was able to master and learn all of the green moonstone spells and two red moonstone spells. Now that just left the rest of the red moonstone spells, blue, purple, yellow, and silver moonstones to master... Oh and the black moonstone. Once he compared all the processes moonstones to the shiny black gem he found at the small island headstone. He found out that the black gem was actually a black moonstone. Which, no one mentioned, but what the heck. A magic rock is a magic rock... Don't look a gift horses in the mouth.

Ranma walked into slums district as he left the merchant to his business. He walked past a lot rundown and dirty houses. The people were walking around depressively, many of them glancing at him with disinterest. 'This place is depressing.' Ranma concluded as he entered a compound separating the Lower and the Higher Class districts. He entered a large building with the sign: Barracks, on the doorway. He entered a room full of Valuan soldiers. One of the officers who was sitting at a table looked up at him. "Can I help you with something?" he asked in a rude tone while glaring suspiciously at Ranma.

Ranma grinned as he walked up to the Officer. "Yeah you can help me with something." Ranma stated as he reared his arm back.

Before the officer could react, Ranma punched him in the face, making him fly back to the back of the room. The others reacted harshly to this as they picked up their assorted weapons and pointed them at Ranma. Ranma grinned devilishly as the others began to box him in.

"Bring it on, bitches!" Ranma declared as the soldiers charged at him after hearing his declaration.

* * *

Present Time – The Video Showing of Colonel Ranma...

Ranma and Mat stepped out of a HMMWV M1025 Armament Carrier, Mat was carrying his camera under his shoulder as it jumbled with each step. There were soldiers everywhere who were lounging around or busy working on something. From what it showed, it appeared that Ranma and Mat had arrived at a large military HQ establishment. They walked towards the main tent, which was larger then the all the surrounding tents, and there were a couple of MP's guarding the entrance. Both MP's saluted Ranma and Mat as they entered the tent. The large tent contained several high tech equipment, large maps, radio table, and several assorted equipment; several officers were moving around as they performed their duties.

Ranma and Mat stood at attention and saluted them, although the camera wasn't able to see this, it could be seen by the sudden stillness of the camera, and how all the other officers nodded their heads at them.

"At ease 1st Lieutenant Kane and Lieutenant Colonel Ranma." A green haired beauty motioned as they both resumed their stances, Mat set his video camera down on a nearby table, which now showed Mat and Ranma, who were both wearing Battle Dress uniforms with black berets. The green haired, curvaceous, and busty woman grinned at both of them as the two stared back. "It's nice to see you two finally join us on the front lines."

Mat grinned at the woman while Ranma began to sweat nervously. "Sup' Jenna!" Mat greeted as she smiled and began to walk up to them.

"It's good to see you guys too, especially you darling." Jenna whispered lovingly as she circled her arms around Ranma's neck. Ranma froze as she cuddled against his chest. At this scene many females bristled and seethed with jealousy.

Mat shook his head as he looked towards Jenna, "Ya' know it's not good to fraternize with your subordinates Jenna, that's against military law." he directed towards her, but she retaliated by sticking her tongue at him.

"Oh be quiet Mat, most of the high ups don't care... plus he's my soon to be husband." she stated smugly. Mat looked at the other officers in the room to see that they were ignoring them. He also heard the occasional murmurs of 'lucky bastard' and other remarks as they went on with their business.

Mat blinked and looked back at the two, "Soon to be husband? You guys gonna get married." he repeated with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned as she raised up her hand, showing a little gold band around her ring finger. Ranma hesitantly and nervously brought up his hand, which also had a gold ring wrapped snugly around his ring blinked and shrugged at the implications, although the look he gave Ranma while Jenna wasn't looking suggested that they would talk more later.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Jenna." Ranma chuckled with a nervous smile.

"...nice...?" She repeated her tone laced with a bit of good natured teasing, but that tone was also underlined with a bit of angered annoyance.

Ranma began to cold sweat, "I meant it was **really nice** to see you again Jenna. But Mat and I gotta go set up." Ranma rephrased. This time Jenna nodded with satisfaction, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and released him.

Ranma walked away quickly and exited the tent, Mat gave Jenna a weird look before grabbing his video camera and followed after Ranma. Mat caught up to Ranma who was walking rapidly towards another tent. "Dude, when did you get engaged?" Mat asked as he was now focusing the camera on Ranma.

Ranma glanced irritatedly at the camera, "A few months ago, and before you ask, no I didn't propose, she did." Ranma answered as he and Mat entered the tent. "She kept showering me with affection and supporting me whenever I needed it. Mind you that she would always ask if I would marry her, I kept trying to steer her affections towards someone else, but that would never work. Finally I gave in... she was too nice, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. So after this war is done, I'll sign the marriage documents which legally make us married. I could sign the documents now and get married during the war, but Jenna wants a lavish wedding."

Mat grinned at him, "Well, its better then all the other girls who tried to just have sex with you right? Jenna is probably the first to pursue you for who you are, instead of how you are." Mat retorted as he placed his video camera on a nearby table.

Ranma gave Mat a level glare before he dropped his stuff down on the tent floor and took off his beret, "Mat... don't you remember the other women?"

Mat paused as he looked up in thought, suddenly he snapped his fingers as recognition passed through his face. "Oh yeah! All those nice girls I introduced you to! Too bad you broke up with all of them." Mat shook his head with a sigh.

"Yep, they were all like Jenna, they actually wanted to know who I was instead of having an one night fling... hm... to bad they all cheated on me. That's why I left them." Ranma deadpanned.

Mat, who was taking off his jacket, paused as he blinked at Ranma, "Wait a minute. They were cheating on you?" he asked with disbelief.

Ranma gave him a sad grin and nodded as he began untying his boots, "Yep, don't you remember them? Kiri, Lira, Juri, Teresa? They all cheated on me for some other guy. But after the arranged marriages, I used to women cheating on me... though I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Plus I never really confronted them about cheating on me. It would be like: I come home, find that she's doing some guy, then I would sigh, shrug my shoulders at the unfortunate situation, gather up my stuff, and leave without her knowing until morning."

All the aforementioned women in present time slumped their shoulders in guilt and looked away uneasily.

"Dude, your love life sucks!" Mat shook his head while Ranma laughed mirthlessly.

"You won't believe how many times I've heard that." Ranma grinned as his small bout of depression disappeared. He took off his jacket and started to take off his green shirt. Ranma turned and stared directly at the camera.

He blinked as stared at the camera who stared back at him, "Mat... are you filming us while we change our clothes...?" he asked as Mat looked over to the camera which was still on.

"Oh f#&k, I forgot about that!" He exclaimed as he rushed over to his camera.

"You gay homo!" Ranma accused as Mat blanched. His hand covered the lens for a bit before the video stopped and was forwarded again.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Ranma was sitting outside at a makeshift table, while Mat was fiddling with his new camera. They couldn't see Mat, but they could see his fingers messing around with the camera's control.

"So how's your new camera working out?" Ranma yawned as he leaned back and placed his feet on the table.

Mat grunted as he fiddled around with the controls while it was still recording, "I'm working out some kinks in the system and figuring out some of the buttons. My cousin wrote to me that the last guy to own this camera was somebody named Dave Chappelle, and then after that some crackhead owned it before selling it some some Chinese pawnshop. Coincidentally, he sold it back to the guy who sold it to Dave Chappelle." Mat explained as two people walked up to them.

One was Jenna, who sifted her hair out of her face, and the other was a man with spiky blond hair. "Well if it isn't the Helljumper Commander himself." the blond hair man grin as he punched fist with Ranma.

"Sup George... Jenna-chan..." Ranma greeted as they both took a seat at the table. Jenna scooted her seat next to Ranma, who just smiled at her.

"Up for a small game of Poker?" George asked as he held up a pack of cards. They all shrugged as he began passing out cards.

"Dude, this is weird. There's these three buttons, and their labeled: Inner self mode, Inner thoughts mode, and last person had sex with mode." Mat explained as the others looked up at him.

"Try it out, maybe they actually work." Ranma joked as he picked up his cards.

At the corner of the screen, the words: Inner Thoughts Cam was shown, indicating that he had activated the Inner thoughts mode. Mat focused the camera on George who was staring at his cards.

"Crap... sex! SEX!" George's voice resounded in the video camera, even though his mouth wasn't moving. "I gotta stop thinking sex... I have porn... yes good porn. Stop thinking about sex. Don't think about sex. Don't think about sex. Don't think about sex. Don't think about sex. Don't think about sex. Don't think about sex. Don't think about sex. Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow!" George begin singing the cat jingle from Meow Mix.

Mat sweatdropped as well as everyone else who was watching the video.

The camera switched to Jenna who was frowning at her cards. "Uhh, my lust for my fiancé is growing. Damn his none existent libido." Jenna glanced repeatedly at Ranma as she kept thinking. "Oh... look at his hot body... his strong yet so gentle arms... mmmm... I'm such a lucky girl for landing such a great guy. Not only does he care for me, but he's so loyal, he won't ever do anything to hurt me... I love him so much... but he's so naive and clueless... cute though. Maybe I should tie him down and-"

Mat pulled away the camera and shuddered voluntarily. He moved the camera and focused on Ranma.

"Why do I have the hugest urge that I'm being watched... hmm... I also have a weird urge to kill someone. I wonder if these thoughts are healthy? Damn I'm a certified psychologist, yet I don't know if I'm crazy or not. Speaking of being certified, I only have to pass a few more exams before I'll become a certified doctor... the MCAT was a bitch though, I barely pass that shit... hm its amazing what can happen when you join the army. From fixing up tanks and other war machines in a life or death scenario to becoming a certified Engineer thanks to that experience. Hmmm... Why the hell is Mat watching me with his camera... is he gay?" Ranma thought as the video camera recorded all of this.

"I'm not gay!" Mat yelled as the others looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

Ranma leaned towards George and started whispering, even though everyone could hear him, "First stage of gayness: Denial."

"I'm not gay! You muther- god duh ger..." Mat yelled but began stuttering and sputtering gibberish at the end.

Ranma leaned over to Jenna this time and whispered, "Second Stage of homosexuality: Stuttering acceptance."

The camera stayed still, even though people couldn't see Mat, they could tell he was glaring at the pigtailed soldier. "Final stage of homosexuality: Total Gay Silence." Ranma said aloud and started laughing with the others joined him.

Mat punched Ranma in the face and he fell back, although that didn't stop his laughing. Mat shook his head in defeat as the others stopped laughing slowly and renewed on their game of poker.

Mat, from what the video camera had shown, had pressed the Inner Self Cam button. The camera was on George first, who was grimacing at his cards. Suddenly a small kid replaced George and showed that he was reading a porn magazine. "Seen it... Seen it... Double Penetration... Seen it..." The kid murmured as Mat snickered.

"Figures, Georges true inner self is a kid reading porn." Mat said off camera as he switched off to Jenna.

Jenna was grinning as she glanced at the other two. Suddenly Jenna was replaced with a little girl, who was holding a stuffed Chibi-Ranma plushie. "Mmmm, Ranma!" she squealed as she hugged the toy.

People around the word, mostly women, couldn't resist to let out a chorus of 'Aaawww' at the scene.

Mat chuckled and he stared at Jenna's inner self, "Cute..." He muttered. Mat switched the camera to Ranma who had a serious poker face on. Ranma glanced briefly at Mat who was watching him with the camera.

Suddenly the background was replaced with pure darkness. Ranma's figure was replaced with another figure. He was still Ranma from what Mat could tell, however there were things that freaked him out. Ranma had angelic wings that were covered in blood along with his body. Ranma was... crucified on a desecrated metal cross. His figure, along with his wings, were chained to the cross as if to keep him from moving. There was a nodachi stabbed from his chest through to the metal cross. However, the creepiest thing about all of this was the background; in the background there was a throne... a throne made of bloody bayonets, swords, and knives; firearms resting along the base of the chair, barrels still smoking, and the backrest made of bullets and explosive devices.

Ranma's head was hanging limply as he hung from his cross. Mat zoomed onto Ranma's figure as he became engrossed in the scene. Suddenly Ranma's head snapped up rigidly and stared straight at Mat. Silverish blue eyes... cold, emotionless eyes devoid of life glared at him. Ranma growled at Mat as he struggled against his chains, ignoring the long sword protruding from his chest. Suddenly the chains snapped as Ranma broke free, bloody hands lunged out at him as Ranma roared.

"Shit!" Mat yelled as she dropped his camera in surprise.

The others looked up at him with questionable stares, "Something wrong?" Ranma asked as Mat glanced at him nervously.

"Uhh no... uh... I was just surprised when I saw... uh... my penis." Mat covered up as the others sweatdropped at him.

"Yeah, I would be scared too if I saw your penis." George remarked as he suppressed a laugh.

"Oh that's a burn!" Ranma complemented as he high fived George who grinned.

Mat sighed at the two, then the camera switched to Ranma for a bit, "Man, talk about inner demons..." Mat mumbled as he started fiddling with his video camera again.

Mat sighed as he looked at the last button, "Its not worth it." he muttered as placed his camera down.

Around the world, people who have met Ranma, wondered about what they just saw. While his enemies and ex-girlfriends, and former friends swallowed noisily at this turn of events. Religious groups began moving in a flurry at what they just saw.

"So Ranma, are you really gonna train new Helljumpers?" George asked as he threw his cards down on the table.

Ranma threw down his cards as well and placed his feet on the table. He sighed as he nodded at George. "Yep, this will be the Third Generation of Helljumpers. This'll be the toughest one to train, I only have four months to train them all. I'll pull them through hell and back just like old times, except I have to be a bit lenient this time. This is a favor for the military, I'm not doing this out of good will nor do I want a bigger Helljumper Family. An old friend of mine that I owed a favor called it in."

Mat raised an eyebrow at Ranma, "How lenient?"

Ranma shrugged at him, "Well, I won't make them run through a hail of bullets and artillery fire."

All three present soldiers blinked as they stared at him, "I thought that was because that was the only way we could get back to base was to run through the hail of bullets and explosions." George remarked.

"Nope, I lied. It was pretty good training... and I wasn't really thinking at the time. We were being zeroed in so I just told everyone to start running." Ranma shrugged nonchalantly as he explained. George, Jenna, and Mat sweatdropped at the pigtailed soldier.

"Speaking of training new Helljumpers, the top brass have already chosen the new Helljumper trainees. The new recruits will be arriving tomorrow, so be prepared." Jenna stated as she smiled at him.

"I think she means the other way around. I feel sorry for the new Helljumpers." George commented, as he and the other Helljumpers, except Ranma, shivered in fear as they remembered their own training. Ranma laughed at them as he stood up and walked towards the main tent. The others sighed as Mat deactivated his video camera.

* * *

Back to Current Ranma...

The room was strewn with bodies as Ranma threw another dead body across the room. Ranma sweatdropped, one would have thought with all the commotion someone would've came and pulled the alarm. However, he had beaten up everyone in the barracks, well actually he killed everyone, but still that counted as fighting. He had just finished off everyone in the fifth barracks; according to the map he had found, this was the last barracks within the area.

In the amount of time that past, he had a mastered the red, blue, purple, and yellow moonstones. That just left the black and silver moonstones, he had yet to use any of the magic spells he had learned. He focused more on fighting so that he could master the moonstones faster.

"Well that just leaves two more moonstones to master. But I need more people to fight." Ranma said aloud as he looked around the room strewn with dead and or unconscious bodies; although it was more of the former then the latter.

Ranma walked out the room and into what appeared to be a dock. Ranma whistled appreciatively at all the warships that Valua had. As he was walking down the empty hallway, he noticed a door with a gold engraving on it. "Prince Enrique's Personal Battleship." Ranma read aloud. He looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Seeing that there was no one, Ranma picked the lock and entered the room.

Ranma stared at the ship in front of him with wide eyes. Now, Ranma could say that all the ships outside were impressive, even the ones that personal ships to the Admirals of Valua. But the Prince's ship looked kicked ass, hands down. Easily beating all the appreciative and awed glances of Admirals' ship.

The ship was called the DELPHINUS, from what Ranma could see labeled on the bow. It had several cannon turrets, torpedoes in the back, its hull was heavily reinforced. Ranma whistled loudly, 'Damn... that is one kickass battleship... It wouldn't last long in my time, due to the other technological advances in weaponry. But if I were to modify this a bit, and with the help of Washuu in making it space travel worthy. This ship will kick ass! Hmm... I'm not sure if Washuu can make it space worthy though. Although if she can make a black hole transport thingie, I'm pretty sure she can make this fly. Man, I wonder if she is the super genius that she always claims she is, I hope she can do it.' Ranma pondered in his head as he stared at the ship like how a little kid would stare at candy.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Masaki Household...

Washuu sneezed then glanced around furtively. Suddenly she had the strongest urge to... start lecturing someone on how much of a genius she was. She also had a urge to pop out her puppets and make them claim her superiority.

She giggled darkly as everyone scooted away from her and resumed watching the television.

* * *

Back to Ranma...

Ranma whistled 'innocently' as he walked out of the room containing the kick ass battleship. Well... 'used to contain' would be better suit for the situation. As the door swung back and forth, the battleship that was previously occupying the room had 'mysterious' disappeared...

Ranma was straining his control on his subspace as it was starting to waver at the large amount of mass stuffed into it. Soon, it had stabilized enough for Ranma to stop manually stabilizing it. Ranma panted in a fatigued manner before shaking his head and stretching to clear out the kinks in his body. "Alright next moonstone." Ranma said to no one as he pulled out the shiny black crystal.

Ranma chuckled as he placed the moonstone in a secure pocket sleeve, 'I love this kind of magic...' He thought as he began walking towards a large elevator. 'Ugh... hate that crappy Jusenkyo magic though.'

Strangely enough, as he entered the elevator, during the whole entire time he was there, nobody had come around to patrol the area. "Man the security here sucks." Ranma said aloud before looking to the buttons on the control panel.

'Royal Barracks... interesting...' Ranma read and pushed the button with a curious glance.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Vyse and party were shoved roughly into the ground as they struggled against the chains that were holding them. He glared up at the overweight woman sitting on a throne, who was smiling smugly at him. The royal guards that brought them in stood beside them, while the Admirals of Valua stood in two lines besides them. Some of the Admirals were smirking at them or glanced at them with disdain.

Vyse sat up and struggled against the ropes, as did Aika, Fina, and Gilder. He glared at the Empress of Valua, his eyes shone with defiance and rebellion. "So we finally captured the pesky Blue Rogues and apprehended the Moon Crystals." The Empress smirked as she stared at the Pirates. "You were nothing but a mere thorn on our side, but not for long. After this is done, nothing will stop our mighty armies from crushing our pathetic enemies and ruling the world!" she sneered as Vyse gritted his teeth at her.

He hated this woman and everything she stood for, sooner or later, she'll get whats coming to her. She was disgusting in every way possible, the greed and maliciousness in her eyes made nearly everyone in the room have a small ounce of disgust for her. The only reason they stood by her was because she paid them.

Unknowingly or knowingly, (More of the former then the latter) the Empress had indirectly issued a challenge for anyone to try and stop her. And according to Ranma's traits, specifically the one that never made it able for him to back down from a challenge, kicked in and he unknowingly took up the Empress' challenge. And according to Murphy's Law: Anything that can happen, will happen; and thats when the next series of events kicked in.

A side door was slammed open as a Royal Guard's body flew across the room. Everyone tensed as the guard's battered and beaten form tried to get up. A black figure flew through the air with a pike that he had stolen from one of the guards.

The guard stared at the figure as he tried to get up, however he didn't have time to. Ranma slammed the pike through the guard's neck, making him stop his futile movements, blood squirted out from his neck and landed on his cuirass and Ranma's face. The blood on his face just added more to the blood that covered Ranma, he grimaced as he wiped the blood off his face. "Royal Guards are quite the vicious bastards. Didn't expect them to pull out all the stops for little old me." Ranma stated as he popped his neck and propped up the pike.

Ranma turned to see the shocked faces of Vyse and his friends. Ranma stared at them with a quizzical look as he tilted his head. "Vyse! Watchu' doin' here?"

"Uh.. deu... huh... We g-got captured by t-the enemy. What are you doing here Ranma?" Vyse stuttered at first, but eventually got the rest out as he overcame his surprise.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "Me? I'm just trying to Master all the moonstones. I only got two left to Master, the black and silver one."

Everyone blinked at him. "Black Moonstone?" they all simultaneously commented.

Ranma nodded and was curious of their reactions, "Yeah, I only got three spells down though, and there's no one else to kill or fight."

The Empress shook her head out the discussion the two groups were having, or rather the one person and group. "Enough of this foolishness! Guards Attack!" She screamed from her position.

Ranma raised his eyebrow at the two remaining guards who raised their pikes at him, posing to attack him. They charged at Ranma, who smirked at them. Ranma sidestepped the first pike and slammed the back of his pike into the passing guard's neck, there was a sickening crack as he fell to the ground. The other guard stabbed his pike at Ranma's head. He tilted his head, dodging the orange blade, Ranma thrust his own pike into the guard's neck. Swiftly stopping his assault and permanently disabling him.

Ranma looked up to the Empress with a bored look, "You got anymore guards or soldiers left? 'Cuz I'm getting' kinda bored here... unless your Admirals can fight." Ranma mocked as he kicked the body free from the bloody pike.

The Empress was seething as she gritted her teeth in anger. "Off with his head! I want that damn trash of a peasant dead!"

Ranma chuckled at her, "Aw... the fat bitch wants me dead. Stronger and more evil people have tried with better results, and with half the weight!" Ranma insulted her as he laughed at her

She went purple in the face and started spouting some nonsense that he ignored as the Admirals of Valua stared at him with mixed expressions. Some began to take out some of their weapons, while the ones who couldn't fight just stood and watched the proceedings. Ranma shrugged at their hostile intent, he pulled out a small knife and threw it at the chains binding Vyse and his friends. Amazingly enough, the knife broke through and made the chains go slack.

Vyse and the others shook off the chains and stood up abruptly, while the Admirals formed a protective perimeter around the queen. "Call in reinforcements!" Admiral Vigoro yelled to a nearby messenger. The messenger fearfully nodded as his eyes bore onto the confrontation. He sprinted from the room as Vyse and his friends recollected their weapons.

"Thanks Ranma!" Vyse exclaimed as he looked back at the pigtailed man. Ranma smiled and shrugged indifferently.

Suddenly a blue portal appeared behind Ranma as the others blinked at it's appearance. "Well there's my ticket out of here. Later guys!" Ranma said with a happy go lucky expression. Without warning or pause, Ranma jumped into the portal and disappeared. The portal sealed itself up as its occupant entered.

The others stared with surprise and curiosity. The anxiety and tension in the room was so thick, it could be sliced with a rusty stick.

The tension in the room disappeared abruptly as the frantic messenger that had been ordered to procure reinforcements rushed back frantically into the room.

"Admiral Vigoro! All the soldiers... a-and g-guards have been slaughtered! There's barely anyone left!" he screamed as he hyperventilated.

And so after that day, when the Blue Rogues Vyse, Aika, Fina, and Gilder escaped from Valua. It was known throughout the world of Arcadia that the whole entire Valuan army had been obliterated by one man named: Ranma Chaos

From that day forward, he was known and revered as Ranma Chaos: The Wraith Battle Master.

Irony... go figure.

* * *

Video...

Ranma stood in front of four hundred soldiers who were standing at attention. Mat was standing a little ways back holding his camera. There were approximately two hundred and forty women and one hundred and sixty men. All the soldiers were from different branches of the military, Special Forces, Army, Navy, Air Force, etc. There were pilots, combat medics, combat engineers, navy seals, special ops... the list goes on.

Ranma scratched his chin in thought as he stared at the group of people he had to turn into Helljumpers. Some of them didn't even look like they were cut out for the part. For example: there was a frail, mousy looking girl, the insignia on her arm designated her as a medic, who was glancing nervously at him.

Ranma looked back at Mat and gave him an evil looking smile that the Helljumper initiates didn't notice. The camera shook a bit as Mat snickered evilly.

Ranma looked back at the soldiers as he addressed them. "Alright you lucky bastards, you all have been chosen by the top brass to be trained into Helljumpers. I am Lieutenant Colonel Ranma Yatoihei Chaos. I'm also unofficially known as the Helljumper Commander, because I am the founder and creator of the Helljumpers. Now before we do anything, I would like to explain a few things."

Ranma paused as he looked out into the crowd of people before starting, "The 'Helljumpers' are not an official unit, we are not recognized as a official or special squad. Helljumpers are people who have received special training under me. Due to favors I owe to the military, I have to train you. The First and Second Generation Helljumpers are people I have specifically chosen myself in the past and trained. You are the Third Generation, because I haven't specifically picked you out, I will be weeding anyone out who shows vulnerabilities, Un-Helljumper like traits, and compromise. There is a eighty-five percent failing rate for all of you who are to become Helljumpers. After your training is done, and your initiation test is finished, I'll officially induct you into the Helljumpers and into my family. The Helljumpers were first created by me for those I considered family. For a while, when you become Helljumpers, you'll be lead by either me or First and Second Generation Helljumpers for more experience."

Ranma finished up and looked at the group as they blinked at the word 'family'. Ranma grinned as he moved to the second part of his speech.

"Alright now that we got all the technical crap out of the way, I'm gonna tell you the fun stuff... for me anyway. Does anyone here know why Helljumpers are so 'special'?" Ranma asked as he and Mat looked through the crowd, both with evil grins.

Nobody answered as they were too busy swallowing nervously. Ranma's grin became more pronounced as Mat started chuckling.

"The Helljumpers are special because..." Ranma paused as he let the tension build. Although they didn't show it, the group of military men and women waited anxiously for the next few words.

"...They're the most suicidal and sadistic soldiers on the battlefield..." Ranma finished and watched as their faces began to pale. "And no I don't mean we're suicide bombers... that's only when you're about to die." Their faces paled even more, Ranma's face lost all humor and began a more serious tone.

He absently nodded and continued on, "Helljumpers take on the most suicidal of all missions, we are the best because of our abilities and the fact we ignore most of the... war laws. If we are injured in combat, we will still continue on, head first. A little message that we instill in our Helljumpers is that: if you are an inch from death, and there is no possible escape route... you will and shall kill as many enemy soldiers you can before you die. We are the most merciless of all the military units, we will kill anyone who stands in our way, whether their a soldiers or civilians. In our regiment, camaraderie come first, even though we are emotionless soldiers, our comrades in arms comes first before anything else. So I'll be training you to be nothing more then a loyal little dog with the sharpest teeth around." Ranma finished up as Mat moved from his position to get a better view of the crowd.

"As soldiers, you are nothing but Dogs of War." Ranma spatted, showing his seriousness, "Your leashes being held by the military, but in this case, I'm the one holding your leash. In due time, you'll become Hellhounds, you will kill, you shall slaughter, and you will murder anyone I order you to kill." Ranma paused again and looked around at the crowd. "As of right now... you dogs don't have any friends, your families... your blood ties... they are now dead to you, there is no such thing as a love one. All you have now is me and your brothers and sisters who are standing next to you. Alright, the time for talk is over, all of you suit up for training, I'll drag you through shrapnel if I have to." Ranma dismissed them as they began to file out.

Ranma lost his solemn demeanor and resumed his smirk. He looked back to Mat who was laughing behind the camera. "So you're going for the evil drill sergeant bit." Mat stated as Ranma grinned.

"Yeah... I don't know any other way to approach this. With the First Generation, it was just life and death moments of pure training. Second Generation was the same, with less problems... and less starting experience unfortunately. With the Third Generation, I'm gonna have to change it up. So during the training, I'm gonna need you to turn off your video camera, 'kay. I don't want other people to learn how I train the Hellhounds of the military." Ranma requested as Mat shook the video camera up and down to signal that he was nodding.

Mat walked up from behind Ranma and watched the trainees file into order through his video camera. "Out of curiosity, besides the Helljumpers, do you actually have any family left?" Mat asked as he turned towards Ranma.

Ranma blinked at his question, he then began stroking his chin in thought. "Well... I'll be marrying Jenna after the war... so she'll become my wife. Other then that, the only other official person I count as true family is my Godson..." Ranma answered simply.

Mat, who was shifting though the crowds of soldiers with his video camera, stopped suddenly and switched the camera towards Ranma. "Godson?"

A jeep with an attached M2 Browning Machine Gun, with George as the driver, rolled in and parked behind Ranma. Ranma nodded his head at Mat's question, while absently acknowledging George's presence.

"Yeah. About a year ago, when I was traveling through Wales. I coincidently met up with my old friend, Nagi Springfield, who was traveling though the same route." Ranma began to explain while waiting for the soldiers to get back in formation.

* * *

Meanwhile...

At this point, Negi Springfield, who was watching in his classroom, perked up at the name of his father. All of his attention was now fully focused on the screen.

A certain vampire named Evangeline A.K. McDowell, although she didn't show it, also started paying rapt attention to the screen.

* * *

"So after Nagi and I started traveling together, he started teaching me some cool stuff and me vice-versa. After awhile, we were about to pass by Nagi's home village, where his son was residing at." Ranma paused momentarily and started shouting some stuff at George before turning back to Mat.

"Anyway, when we got there, the village was under attack. It seemed someone summoned a bunch of demons to attack the village due to its connection with Nagi. So me and him went in and killed all of those f#&kers, later he went after his son and niece to make sure they were safe. I went after the bitch who summoned the demons, I found her running towards the shore, shot her head off with a anti-material rifle." Ranma recollected as he rubbed his chin in thought.

Mat stared at Ranma the whole time without moving, "Dude... Why is it that every time I leave you for a few months, you go on some kick ass adventure battling all sorts of shit. And I'm stuck at home because my mom's being a bitch and wants me to marry my childhood friend." Mat complained as Ranma chuckled at his misfortune.

"Heh, I don't know." Ranma said with a shrug, "Bad timing I guess."

Mat continued mumbling under his breath at the unfairness of life.

Ranma ignored him and continued, "Anyway after that I met up with Nagi again, who was giving his son, Negi, some words of advice. He gave his son his weird staff thingie and left the kid. He came up to me and asked if I would be Negi's Godfather and watch over him sometimes. He told me that he had to go take care of some problems, and he wouldn't be able to watch over his son. So after that he... he... he..." Ranma frowned in thought as he scratched his head absently. "Actually, I don't remember... every thing's a big blank after that." Ranma shrugged as he continued his story. "Anyway, I agreed and became Negi's Godfather, although Negi doesn't know about it. I really like the kid though, he's a nice kid who's really likable." Ranma ended his story with an inconclusive end. Ranma looked back to this audience, Mat was still listening, George was snoring in the back, and Jenna, who had appeared out of nowhere, was crying silently at the story. Ranma sweatdropped at them.

"Okay, so what happened to little Negi?" Mat asked.

Ranma shrugged once again, "He's living with his cousin right now. I visit from time to time. I feel really sorry for Negi though, he saw his home village and most of his family wiped out at the age of four or five. I didn't see that shit until I was like seven." Ranma pointed out, not noticing that the soldiers had all filed out and were standing at attention.

Mat perked up at the end, "Ah yes, I remember now. You were a child soldier... Heh, bet the bitches back in Nerima didn't know that shit."

Ranma shook his head is knowing disappointment, "Yep, stupid mutherf#&kin' Genma. The asshole sold me into an illegal military recruitment force camp. A week later I was shipped off to fight in the Liberian Civil War. I was fighting in the war for almost a year until Genma found me sleeping with my platoon and stole me away. He didn't even know what I did for a year, he thought that all I did was sleep and play." Ranma's hand began shaking in rage but he motioned it to stop.

Mat whistled apologetically, "Well... at least you didn't have to go through more shit."

Ranma glowered at him.

"Wait, this is Genma we're talking about... never mind what I just said." Mat took back as Ranma continued to glower.

Ranma sighed and looked to the Helljumper Trainees, "I want to get some training done today maggots! All of you run ten kilometers around the training area! For all of you dumb shits who don't know math, that's thirty five laps! Now start sprinting! And you all better be in formation while simultaneously running or else!" Ranma yelled as he started the trainees off.

Ranma looked back at the camera, his face returning back to its usual happy go lucky attitude, "Ya know the ironic thing about the situation is that I didn't even know how to write my name yet, but I did know how to operate a AKS-74U and a Jericho 941 F." Ranma chuckled at his joke while Mat and Jenna shook their heads at him.

"Oh yeah Ranma, I was looking through your wallet, when I found this cute picture of you and some little boy. So this is you Godson Negi. He's so CUTE!" Jenna giggled as she stared at the small wallet sized picture.

Ranma sweatdropped, "You were going through his wallet?" he asked but Jenna ignored him.

Ranma sighed as Mat crowded next to Jenna with his camera to see the picture. Ranma ignored them as he woke up George and took position behind the gun.

"Aaawww he's so kewt!" Jenna gushed as the camera focused on the picture.

It showed Ranma grinning as he held a four or five year old Negi on his shoulders. Negi had his hand pumped into the air as did Ranma, while a teenage girl was in the back giggling at the two. Mat was about to make another comment when a loud yell followed by gunfire interrupted him.

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!

"I SAID SPRINTING GODDAMMIT! WHO THE F#&K SAID YOU COULD JOG!" Ranma yelled as he and George chased after the trainees with their jeep. Ranma stood behind the gun and fired at their feet, while the trainees were running with panic stricken faces.

Jenna sweatdropped at the sight, although they couldn't see Mat, they could probably predict that he was sweatdropping too.

"At times like this, I'm glad we don't have to go through Helljumper training again." Mat muttered as Jenna shivered in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A pencil dropped out of Negi's hand as he absorbed the audio information. 'Ranma's... my Godfather!' Negi thought with a shocked expression. A white haired girl walked up behind him, although he was oblivious to her presence.

"Well aren't you lucky gaki." Evangeline muttered to him so that no one else could hear.

Negi, shaken out of his stupor, looked back at his after school vampiric student turned teacher. "Huh, what do you mean Evangeline-sensei?" Negi retorted with a curious expression.

His expression was adorable, though Evangeline didn't say anything.

"You're biological father is hailed as the Thousand Master, and is known as one of the greatest Magister Magis ever known and is a legendary wizard in the Magic Community." Evangeline recited with a frown of annoyance.

She stopped and looked to Negi whose attention was still on her as she continued, "Your Godfather is hailed as the Angel of Hell or the Legendary Soldier. He's known throughout the Magic and Underground Magic community as one of the most dangerous and powerful persons ever to fight without magic... or most magic anyway. He's a Master of unarmed and armed combat, as well as a manipulator of Chi."

Negi had a look of awe on his face, Evangeline smiled wryly at this, "So in simpler terms my little gaki. You have one father who is really good at Magic, and another who is really good at Combat. Although, they are both skilled in both categorization."

"Wow..." Negi said simply, too shocked to think of anything else.

'Hm, though your Godfather is a little bit more... infamous then you think in the magic world.' Evangeline thought to herself, 'He's considered to be more evil then I am... though he is hailed as somewhat of a dark hero.'

* * *

The next universe... Suikoden ½

* * *

Ranma Jones waited in an empty lot as he waited for his younger counterpart to come, the younger Saotome in question had taken their revenge on the fat panda and was turning him into the police. The lot he was standing in... now that brought up some nostalgic memories. During the time when Kuno had got his hands on the Phoenix Egg, he was camping in the very spot he stood as he waited to fight the kendoist.

Ranma popped his neck absently as he continued waiting. Now nothing was left for him to do, but to face his young counterpart of this world and see if the lessons he imparted on the younger Saotome had sticked.

"He's on his way with his family," Mad Hat stated as he appeared next to Ranma Jones. Ranma gave him a glance before nodding and return back to looking straight.

Mat Hat wore a weird assortment of clothes that made him look like a clown, plus with the face paint, it just added mored to the clown image. He wore a green top hat with red bands running across like a candy cane. There are two planks of wood strap down onto his back by two belts that were crisscrossing his chest under his tied arms, making an 'X' shape on his back. The there were treads on each end of the planks connected to each of his limbs like puppet strings. His legs were wrapped with belts, almost binding his legs completely from view, making sure that the only way that he'll be able to move around was by hopping. All in all, Mat Hat was quite the looker... and not in the good way.

There was a large grand stand built off to the side by Mad Hat, so that the occupants of this world could watch the upcoming match. Occupying the stand was Nuku Nuku, a schoolgirl cat-brain android, her father: Kyusaku Natsume, his wife: Akiko, and her brother: Ryunosuke. A-Ko was sitting with her parents, Clark Kent and Diana Prince Kent. Along with the superhuman girl, C-Ko sat next to her friend, while A-Ko continued to try to figure out the puzzle box Mad Hat had given her. The usually gang of Ranma Saotome's old life were sitting along with the crowd; family, girlfriends, rivals, etc. Sousuke Sagara, his classmates, comrades, and friends took up the rest of the stand, all wanting to see how this would end.

"So you think our Ranma can defeat the older one?" Kyoko ask as she looked to Sousuke.

"Ranma Jones has the advantage of being older and more experience in combat then our Ranma. He has the advantage of his weapons: his sword gives him a reach and lethality advantage. His arm blaster gives him the advantage of medium to long range combat. This also allows him to fire a volley of energy blast, while it takes our Ranma time to gather the energy to fire one," Sousuke summarized.

"Not to mention that he's been fighting against monsters and super powered villains," Issei mentioned.

"Our Ranma did take out that Arm Slave awhile back." Shinji commented.

"Yes, but he only managed to by maneuvering around and taking out the pilot." Tessa pointed out, she had used a hidden camera to send the data of the fight back to HQ in order to collect the data of the older Ranma skills and experience. Soon the people in the stands were in heavy discussion over Ranma Jones' and Ranma Saotome's advantages and weaknesses.

Ranma Jones glanced at them briefly as Ranma Saotome arrived on the scene "We finally get to end this." Ranma Jones stated to his younger counterpart as he stood in front of Ranma Saotome. "Now to see if you have learned anything now that you fully understand what the fat panda is really like." Ranma Jones drew out his sword and planted it in the ground in front of him leaving one hand on it.

"Yes I have." Ranma nodded to him.

His family, humans, and androids alike waited with bated breath as they watched to see the outcome. After learning everything that Ranma Jones' father had done in the other world, and how his father was the same in every way, Ranma finally found the answer to his question.

But before could he answer, a miniature blue portal appeared and a figure was thrown out of it. As soon as the blue portal appeared, it disappeared. Everyone heard a indignant yell of: "WHAT THE F#&K!" as the figure was thrown to the ground.

Everyone could only stare in shock as the figure stood up cursing as he dusted himself off. As he stood up and everyone got a good look at him. Ranma Saotome and Ranma Jones stood staring in shock as they stared at an older version of... themselves.

"Ugh... note to self. Kick Washuu very hard in the nuts when I get back." Ranma Chaos stated as he dusted himself and looked up. What met his sight made Ranma stare in shock as the other two Ranma's stared back at him.

In Ranma Chao's mind, everything was chaotic...

But not in the way you think...

* * *

In Ranma Chaos' mind...

* * *

Chibi-Eminem stared at the scene with an excited expression, suddenly he ran across to the other side of room and started yelling, "Ranma fight! Shit is going down! I repeat! Shit is going down!"

Suddenly Chibi-Ranma #1-99999 along with Chibi-Akon, Chibi-Dr. Dre, Chibi-Snoop Dog, Chibi-Ed Wuncler III and Chibi-Gin Rummy, appeared with on scene with beer and hot wings.

"Dude! this is going to be freakin' awesome!" Chibi-Ranma #23 exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Hell Yeah!" Everyone agreed as they watched the screen.

* * *

Back to Ranma Chaos...

"Oh my god! I'm about to watch an older version of myself fight a younger version of myself..." Ranma Chaos stated with a gapping mouth. "Awesome!" The two other Ranma's sweatdropped. Ranma pointed at the two other Ranmas, "Wait wait wait. Don't fight yet... I'll be right back!" Ranma Chaos ordered as he disappeared momentarily.

"What the hell is happening?" Ranma Jones asked Mad Hat as he gave him the usual devilish and cheshire look.

"What? You thought that we were the only people traveling through universes. Looks like this Ranma has gain the ability to travel through universes too... or he's jumping randomly due to an accident. All in all, I didn't even expect this to happen. But of course things like this always happens whenever I'm around," Mad Hat smirked as he looked back to where the 'other' Ranma had previously occupied.

"I'm so confused..." Ranma Saotome stated as he looked to the older Ranma converse with Mad Hat, everyone in the stands nodded at this.

"You know, Top Hat should see this." Mad Hat stated as he opened a portal between this universe and Top Hat's domain. He reached in and pulled out a voluptuous and extremely top heavy woman. How he did it with his arms bound is a question left unanswered.

"Hey! I've got a lot of work to do Mad Hat, I don't have time for your peasantries." Top Hat exclaimed as she adjusted her Top Hat, ignoring the fact that all the males in the vicinity, besides Ranma Jones and Mad Hat, had an extreme nosebleed.

Top Hat had long, flowing bright red hair that went down to her slim waist. She had lively captivating green eyes, her skin was a healthy tan color, and her high cheekbones highlighted a painfully beautiful face. She was dressed in a form-fitting blue leather body suit that emphasized her curves, the leather suit left her slim limbs bare. She has impossibly long legs and a firm muscle tone that remained subtly hidden. Her impressive, ample, over-developed breasts that seem to defy gravity, her heart-shape rump, and gorgeous thighs. She also wore a small white jacket; open in the front with dome-shaped shoulder pads made of metal. However, the jacket didn't cover much, merely accentuated her impressive chest. Along with the jacket, she had matching white gloves, knee high boots, and a white top hat completed the ensemble. With an aura that seemed to scream out "I'm hot!" She made sure that everyone got the idea, flaunting her 42-24-36 figure in front of them. A strange looking sword similar to a key was strapped to his waist.

Diana look at her husband who was staring at the woman. She quickly reminded him that she was his wife by stamping her heel into his foot. Clark turn to his wife who was glaring at him. He immediately knew that he would in trouble once they get home.

"Another Ranma came in unexpectedly," Mad Hat explained as he stared at his sister. Top Hat looked around and then gave Mad Hat a hard stare.

"Of course there's another Ranma, that was your plan wasn't it?" Top Hat exclaimed as she indicated the younger version of Ranma.

Mad Hat shook his head, "Not that one. I meant the-"

"Okay I'm back!" Ranma Chaos interrupted as he reappeared again with five cases of beer and a bucket of popcorn. "You guys can fight now... come on let's go..." Ranma Chaos urged.

"That one..." Mad Hat pointed at Ranma Chaos, who munched on popcorn absently and eagerly watched the fight. Top Hat raised her eyebrow as she compared the two other Ranmas to the new present Ranma. Ranma Jones was wearing his usual armor attire with his sword strapped to his back. Ranma Saotome was wearing his usual silk Chinese shirt. This Ranma however was wearing something way different from the other Ranmas

The new Ranma stood at 6'3'', he had his black hair tied into a pigtail that went down to the middle of his back, he looked to be in his early 20's. His unnaturally silverish blue eyes reflected his surroundings. However, his eyes looked... empty for some reason, she couldn't explain it. He wore dulled combat boots, black tactical firearm gloves, and camouflaged cargo pants. He had a black muscle shirt on and a black biker jacket over it. Around his neck he had a dog tag necklace and a black choker wrapped around his throat. 'Wait, is he wearing a dog collar? He is!' She couldn't read what was inscribed on the collar, but something was written on it. He had black bracers on his forearms and anklets on his legs that matched the black choker in design. In the glint of light, Top Hat could see a black glint of metal under his jacket, indicating that he had a weapon of some sort.

Oh and did she mention the blood that he was currently covered in, but soundly ignored as he watched the proceedings.

"Whoa... this Ranma is vastly different then our Ranma and the other Ranma that was sent to our Ranma's home." Top Hat analyzed.

"Well, go on!" Ranma yelled as he watched the upcoming fight eagerly.

The two Ranma's sweatdropped and returned to their current state of affairs.

"So what have you learn?" Ranma Jones asked as he stared down at his younger analog, ignoring the new and possibly older analog.

"This..." Ranma Saotome said as he raised his hand, "...I forfeit this fight. You win."

"What!" Akane shouted as Ranma Saotome forfeited the fight. Everyone in the stands were also shock at the words coming from their Ranma's mouth. He had actually given up a fight.

Ranma Chaos' mouth dropped open as he stared at the younger with shock, but before anyone could say anything; Ranma Chaos said it for them, "The f#&k! No son! Hell no! You fight that motherf#&ker right now. Do you possibly know how long I've wondered to myself what would happen if I fought myself. So no, you're not forfeiting, you're going to fight yourself."

Everyone in the vicinity sweatdropped. Heavily.

Ranma Saotome looked to the older older Ranma as he explained what he had learn from the second older Ranma. "I just learned from Ranma Jones that I must break my bond with the panda. That I should live my life as I see fit, and not just be known for just knowing how to fight. I was raised to be just a fighter and that's all I ever need to do. But now I won't just let my fist do my talking anymore, I won't fight anymore, and I'll try to find a life outside of fighting," Ranma said to both his older selves.

Everyone, except for Ranma Chaos, nodded their head in approval, "You pussy! Just because you don't want to follow in what the dumbass panda taught you, doesn't mean you have to give up fighting to pursue a different career or life style." Ranma Chaos exclaimed as he gave Ranma Saotome a hard stare

"I mean look at me, I fight all the freakin' time, but that didn't stop me from pursuing my careers. I'm a certified psychologist, doctor, engineer and professional chef." Ranma explained, "And on the side, I'm an alcoholic psychopath, mercenary/hitman/assassin, soldier, and gang leader. And for a short time I was in a rock band." Ranma Chaos listed off slowly as he frowned in thought. "Hm, maybe that's not such a good thing. But, heck, I like who I am... despite the... insanity."

Everyone in the vicinity, with the exception of Mat Hat and Top Hat, sweatdropped and stared with gaping mouths at Ranma Chaos.

"Plus, don't you know the old saying, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. So if you fight him, you know you'll lose, but that's only a chance for you to get stronger and better. Look at the depressive asshole that we beat the crap out of all the time." Ranma exampled as he pointed at Ryoga, "He loses but he gets stronger. A persons only truly weak, if they never try or if they give up too easily." Ranma explained to his younger analog

"Wait a minute. Besides that fact that you're a Ranma. Who are you and why are you here?" Top Hat asked. "And why are you covered in blood?" she added as an after thought.

"Oh... guess I never introduced myself did I..." Ranma said as he scratched his head sheepishly and averted his eyes away from the voluptuous woman.

Top Hat noticed this gesture and grinned, "Yep, he's a Ranma all right. Shy of beautiful and cute women."

"Hey!" the two other Ranmas yelled indignantly.

"The names Ranma Yatoihei Chaos, I'm twenty-six years old..." Ranma introduced himself, he stared down at his attire, which was still covered with specs and splotches of blood. He sweatdropped as he forgot all about his state of cleanliness.

"Wait, you accomplish all those careers in ten years?" Nabiki asked awe stricken at the potential of a Ranma.

Ranma Chaos waved her off, "Phhtt... No... I accomplish all those things in eight years." Ranma answered leaving the crowd gapping.

Ranma looked down at himself, and quickly swapped his attire with something else. A large mirror appeared out of nowhere, probably from his subspace, and he started looking himself over. "Hm... business attire... I forgot all about this." Ranma stated as he adjusted his red silk tie. Suddenly, he took on a serious appearance as he stared at himself in the mirror. "There are over 1.08 billion firearms in worldwide circulation; that's one firearm for every twelve people on the planet. The only question is: "How do we arm the other eleven?" Ranma Chaos play acted as the others stared with sweatdrops.

Ranma Chaos stared at himself a few more seconds, then shook his head, "Nah, doesn't fit with the situation." he concluded as he swapped his clothes again. This time he was wearing a military battle dress uniform, he adjusted his black beret, and stared at the mirror again. "If you're looking for a hero... a savior... a chosen one..." Ranma Chaos laughed derisively at the mirror, "Then you're in the wrong place my friend. But if you're looking soldier, a killer, a conflict resolution kind of guy. Then I'm your man." The people around sweatdropped harder.

"Nah, too sexy." Ranma shook his head and swapped his clothes again in a fraction of a second. This time it was a slight alteration to what he was originally wearing. A black biker jacket, black jeans, shiny dress shoes, and a black shirt. This time without the blood, but still with the necklaces and accessories. "Sexy and badass. That's what I'm talking about." Ranma grinned as he adjusted his jacket. The people around him continued sweatdropping as Ranma Chaos made the mirror disappear. Mat Hat and Top Hat laughed at the dimensionally different Ranma.

"Anyway, how did you accomplish all those jobs in eight years?" Ranma Saotome asked his older older analog as he tried to get things back on track.

"Easy... I joined the military... went to war..." Ranma explained as he walked back to the cases of beer and began to shove them into his sub-space. Everyone sweatdropped as Mad Hat chuckled, apparently the only person who understand what he said.

"How does joining the army help you become a psychologist, doctor, engineer, and chef?" Akane asked as she fumed at the fact that the older Ranma was a professional cook.

Ranma frowned at who ask the question but answered anyway, "When you want to become a doctor, you study charts, people, look at cadavers, and memorize a bunch of diseases. Then when you finally become a doctor, you have to use what you memorize for experience in the field. All in all, you have a near decade to complete this." Ranma explained as he shoved the final keg of beer down his subspace.

"But in war..." Ranma Chaos grinned, "...You have to treat a dying person as blood gushes out them, they're screaming for their mother, and screaming at you to help them. Then add in the fact that the enemy is surrounding you, there are bullets flying everywhere intent on killing you. So you have to learn fast, bitch. Plus, that's something you're not going to forget anytime soon." Ranma explained as he laughed, "Heh heh heh, plus the same thing applies to engineering and psychology. You'll be surprised at how fast you'll learn when you're about to die."

Everyone stared at the new Ranma with new respect and awe.

Ranma Chaos looks toward Ranma Jones with a curious expression, "So what's your-" He began to ask but then stopped as he peered at Ranma Jones. "The hell's up with your hair?" Ranma Chaos pointed out.

Ranma Jones blinked and peered up at his spiky hair. His spiky hair was artistically arranged so that his clumps of spikes pointed towards the ground. He even had a little antenna spike pointing outward from his forehead. He sideburns were gone, his hair was controlled, but it still included the characteristic pigtail. He thought it looked pretty good, Ranma Jones looked towards Ranma Chaos' hair, which was more reminiscent of his old style.

It contained the characteristic long pigtail, though his was braided neatly. His unruly, yet silky black hair was tamed down. If arranged carefully, it could pass a military inspection. It was basically his old style of hair, but now it was sleeker, and more mature then his old style.

"Holy crap, I think your hair just 'boinged.' Yeah it just freakin' 'boing,'" Ranma Chaos stared at Ranma Jones' hair in wonder. "Dude... please don't tell me... are... are you gay?"

"What! NO!" Ranma Jones denied vehemently.

"Well, the hairstyle..." Ranma Chaos pointed at, "That's not something a guy gets out of the blue..."

"No. My sister Yun-" Ranma Jones tried to explain.

"Your SISTER turned you gay?" Ranma Chaos exclaimed.

"NO! She... well... kinda forced it-" Ranma Jones tried again.

"She FORCED you into homosexuality! WOW!" Ranma Chaos exclaimed in amazement.

"I'll get the projector..." Mad Hat laughed as he left momentarily.

* * *

Three Hours Later...

* * *

Ranma Chaos, after seeing all of Ranma Jones life since leaving Nerima in a video that Mad Hat had set up, could only do one thing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And that was apparently laugh his ass off.

"Dude, your life freakin' sucks ass! HAHAHAHA!" Ranma Chaos exclaimed as he pointed at Ranma Jones. "Oh and the whole entire stress thing and you were about to die. You pussy." Ranma Chaos insulted.

"HEY! That was a really stressful time for me!" Ranma Jones yelled.

"Well, you should have done what every man does in a stressful time... Hold it in until you burst out violently and attack everyone... or you start to lose your sanity slowly through an altered PTSD." Ranma Chaos shrugged as Ranma Jones gave him a hard stare.

"Is that why you're partially insane?" Ranma Jones deadpanned.

Everyone sweatdropped heavily as they stared at the new Ranma, in their minds they've already registered one fact about the new older Ranma; He was extremely strange and more abnormal then their Ranmas. The only one that seemed to like having him around was Mad Hat.

Ranma Chaos looked around and huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Fine, whatever you say you wuss... (Sigh) I'm bored... hey Ranma Jones wanna fight?" Ranma Chaos asked.

Ranma Jones frowned and looked at the new Ranma, "Uh... why?"

Ranma Chaos shrugged, "I'm bored. Plus, it'll be interesting." Ranma Chaos explained.

"Okay... I guess..." Ranma Jones answered scratching the base of his pigtail.

"All right! Bring it on bitch!" Ranma Chaos exclaimed as he grinned excitedly.

"Mad Hat..." Top Hat said to her brother.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Why do I have this strong feeling you know more than you're letting on?" she ask, looking at him.

"You know I never give straight answers to a question like that," Mad Hat grinned as he watched the two different Ranma's prepare to fight.

Ranma Chaos looked around before the fight, then signal a time out sign with his hands, "Whoa... wait... time out, we're gonna need to find another place to fight. We can't fight here." Ranma Chaos pointed out.

Ranma Jones stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why...?" he asked as he was already in a stance.

"Well, we're surrounded by assholes and cocksuckers. Sooner or later, one of them is gonna do something stupid and f#&k all of us over." Ranma Chaos insulted the general population as they glared at him. "Plus, we'll probably cause a bunch of property and collateral damage."

"Oh yeah, we do cause a lot of damage," Ranma Jones stated as he started remembering his old fights.

"Plus, the Ranma here, meaning Ranma Saotome, he kinda... looks like a bitch... Actually, he's already a bitch in my view." Ranma Chaos stated his opinion.

"Hey, shut up jerk!" Ranma Saotome barked from the sidelines.

Without a beat, Ranma Chaos pulled out a Glock 17 and shot Ranma Saotome in the leg.

BAAAM!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! THE HELL!" Ranma Saotome screamed as he fell to the ground with a bullet wound in his leg.

"See. A bitch, he's already bitching." Ranma Chaos jabbed his thumb at the younger Ranma.

Ranma Jones, Top Hat, and Mat Hat all sweatdropped at the level of carelessness they just witnessed. Everyone else present, rushed to the aid of the injured Ranma.

"YOU JUST SHOT ME IN THE LEG YOU ASSHOLE!" Ranma Saotome yelled angrily as he clutched his leg, while hopping on his good leg.

BAAAAM!

"AAAAAAAHHHH! YOU SHOT MY OTHER LEG!"

Ranma Chaos shrugged as he put the Glock 17 back in his subspace, "Man, you really do bitch a lot! You're worse then Mat."

Ranma Saotome cried as he sat on the ground putting pressure on the bleeding legs. His family, friends, and acquaintances, crowd around to help. Ranma Chaos just rolled his eyes, "Quit your whining, it was only a 9x19mm Parabellum round. It went clean through, plus Doctor Sushi is here." Ranma Chaos, again, insulted the populace.

"You really are quite rude, and why do you curse so much." Ranma Jones remarked as he frowned at the older Ranma.

"It comes with experience and age. I've earned my rudeness, experiencing every evil for eight years, having psychotic friends, meeting obsessive women all the time, and destroying my own humanity. It really takes a lot out of a person." Ranma Chaos justified, "Oh, and for the cursing, trying fighting in a modern war my friend, curse words quickly became your new best friend."

"I bet..." Ranma Jones retorted dryly.

Top Hat looked between the two Ranmas and smiled evilly, "You know, you guys can fight in my domain. There's a lot of wide open spaces and different environments. It's the perfect place to resolve... differences." she commented with a grin, Ranma Jones gulped and began to sweat nervously. Ranma Chaos turned at her offer.

"Hmm... sounds like a nice place, okay thanks. We'll go to your domain to fight." Ranma Chaos answered as he walked towards Top Hat. Top Hat grinned as she used her key looking sword/cane and opened a portal to her domain. "You know what's weird Top Hat, you look almost exactly like my girlfriend, Katrina." Ranma Chaos chuckled.

"Oh really?" Top Hat answered as she stared at the older Ranma. Ranma Chaos nodded at her while Ranma Jones chatted with Mad Hat.

"Yeah... I think I have a picture of her somewhere." Ranma Chaos pulled out his wallet and pulled out a picture of Katrina. "See this is my girlfriend, Katrina." Ranma Chaos said as he held the picture up for her to see.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Mad Hat, is this part of your plan to get me stronger. I know I'm not even close to yours or Dark Hat's power. But..." Ranma Jones asked as he glanced back at Ranma Chaos.

"Like I said before, his arrival was not expected. Maybe he will help you or maybe he'll break you." Mad Hat replied with a sly chuckle.

"This Ranma is really arrogant... more so then my younger version. He may be older, but I think I can beat him without going all out." Ranma Jones acknowledged as he stared back at Ranma Chaos.

Mad Hat chuckled at him, "Sometimes a person wears a mask so well, even the mask takes on a life of it own."

Ranma Jones stared at Mad Hat with half lidded eyes, "How come you never just say what you mean?" Ranma Jones complained.

Mad Hat only laughed at the stylish pigtail warrior, as Ranma Jones began walking towards Top Hat's portal domain. Ranma Jones shuddered at the fact that he had to go back to Top Hat's domain. 'Ugh this is gonna be bad."

* * *

Back to Ranma Chaos...

Top Hat blinked as she stared at the picture. She stared at the picture of the girl who looked almost exactly like her. It was like looking at a mirror version of her, the only difference was the color of the eyes.

"Weird isn't it." Ranma smiled as he put the picture back into his wallet. As he did, a flutter of photos fell from his open wallet. Before he could bend down and pick them up, Top Hat beat him to the punch as she swiped the photos from the ground. Her eyes widen as she looked at the pictures, a large smile appeared on her face as she gave Ranma Chaos an amused look.

"OH! I guess I didn't give you the credit you deserve." she chuckled throatily as she looked back to the pictures.

Ranma Chaos laughed nervously as he began sweat. "Uh, yeah... Those are... presents my girlfriends gave me out of the blue."

"Hm, how romantic..." she grinned as she looked through the photos. The first picture was of woman that bore an uncanny resemblance to her; the woman was wearing red, lacy panties and a front open bra, she had her legs rest against the bed as she leaned forward with a beckoning hand. The second picture was Kasumi, surprisingly enough, apparently this Ranma was dating her as well; she was wearing a silky, white, see through bareback teddy; Kasumi had her hair untied and let down, she sat on the bed with a leaning forward gesture, she had her bust squeezed between her arms as she had her hands placed between her legs on the bed. The third picture, surprisingly, contained Kasumi's sister: Ayane. Top Hat raised her eyebrow at the pigtailed man who continued to sweat. Ayane was wearing a see through black playsuit, she stood against a door with her arms arced above her head as she presented her body to the camera.

"Oi, Top. Can I get those pictures back." Ranma Chaos asked with a nervous chuckle.

Top Hat childishly pouted at him as she handed the pictures back. Ranma took them from her hand and hid them back in his wallet. He gave her another nervous chuckle as she gave him a cheshire smile.

"Hm, Ranma, I hope you're keeping those girls... satisfied." she grinned. Ranma Chaos didn't answer her as he step back nervously and started walking towards the blue portal.

Ranma Jones sighed as stepped up to the portal, "Not again..." he muttered as he stepped into the portal again.

Ranma Chaos gave him a raised eyebrow, "What so bad about Top Hat's domain?" Ranma Chaos voiced as he followed after Ranma Jones.

Top Hat stood there as she stared at Ranma Chaos's disappearing back, "Sister, you okay?" Mat Hat asked as walked up to the portal.

Top Hat shook her head as she looked over at Mad Hat, "I think I found my husband again..." She stated, "Weird that he has been reborn as a Ranma... or maybe its just a coincidence. But the fact that his girlfriend bears an uncanny resemblance to me; and that's how I usually mark me reborn husband... Hmm... maybe it is a coincidence... but I should still look into it."

Mad Hat only gave her knowing grin, as if he knew something that she didn't, "Heh, I'm gonna inform the others about the fight." Mad Hat informed her before creating a portal and disappearing into it. Top Hat sighed at her brothers riddles and antics before stepping into the portal herself.

The residents of the alternate world blinked as they watched everyone disappear into the portal, "They forgot about us! That other Ranma just shot me! Did they not care or see!" Ranma Saotome shouted in pain as everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

Mad Hat appeared in a dark room where his older brother resided, "Hey, there's a Ranma fight between two Ranmas, the one our sister is engage too and another one from an alternate universe." Mad Hat stated as Dark Hat glanced at him briefly.

Dark Hat wore a long, dark green army overcoat that accented his height, which bordered seven feet, he had the proportionate bulk for his height. A thick utility belt was wrapped around his waist and a faceless white mask, which had no distinguishing features besides the slits for eye holes. He also wore a pitch black top hat that cast a shadow over his mask.

"Here's where it gets interesting, this Ranma has equal power to me if I were to take off five of my buckles." Mad Hat stated as he disappeared into the darkness.

"Hm... Interesting..." Dark Hat muttered as he disappeared as well.

* * *

Mad Hat appeared in Brute's workshop as his younger, but insanely bigger brother was working. Standing over twenty feet tall and heavily muscled, Brute Hat was truly a giant. He wore plate armor with orange trim covering his upper body and wore a pair of thick tan colored pants. He wore a pair iron boots, and a giant sized, light brown top hat sat upon his head.

"Hey Brute, there's a Ranma fight going on, it should be interesting, so gather your little sister and bring them to Top's domain." Mad Hat commanded in a singsong voice as he disappeared.

Brute blinked as he barely had time to intercept what Mad had said; "Okay..." he shrugged.

* * *

In the Suikoden universe of Ranma Jones...

Mad Hat appeared in front of his sister Fight Hat and her co-girlfriends, he gave them a sly smile and made a small screen appeared behind him. "Heh, Ranma fight..." Mad Hat declared before he disappeared.

Fight Hat and the rest of Ranma Jones' girlfriends blinked as the screen lit up and showed their Ranma and another Ranma in what they recognized as Top Hat's domain.

Thomas, the Ranma Champion chosen by Din, and Cecile, who had been walking by, saw the large screen. As soon as the Ranma from the different universe spotted the two Ranma's preparing to fight he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Ranma Fight!" as it echoed through the whole entire castle.

Suddenly, there was a large rumble throughout the castle as everyone ran towards the screen to watch the fight. "Aiya! Ranma fight against Ranma, now this should be some fight." Shampoo stated as she and the others nodded.

"The one in the armor is our Ranma... who's the other Ranma?" Ranko asked as she looked between the two Ranmas. The other Ranma, who they didn't recognize, was wearing biker/gangster ensemble consisting entirely of black.

* * *

Top Hat's Domain...

Ranma Chaos looked around the area Top Hat had brought them to, she had teleported them to a giant plaza in the middle of a town. One thing that he immediately noticed, the townspeople consist of mostly women. He could only shivered in fear before passing it off as a cold wind.

Top Hat grinned as she looked to both Ranmas. "You guys can fight here, and as a small bonus. Whoever wins, gets to sleep with me." Top Hat said as she winked at them.

Both Ranmas shivered involuntarily, "No thanks..." they both muttered simultaneously, Top Hat pouted at them.

Ranma Chaos looked to his younger version, "How about this, since I saw your whole entire life... in compact form. If you beat me, I'll... explain some things about me life, as well as some general things that you should know, and I'll give you some insightful advice for any trouble you got." Ranma Chaos suggested as Ranma Jones gave him a doubtful expression.

"Uh... I not really sure I want that advice if it's coming from you." Ranma Jones deadpanned.

Ranma Chaos sighed as he answered back, "Despite how I act, I am older then you, and I do have some insight to things that hopefully you'll never want or need to experience. Also, I am a soldier, and you are fighting a war. So that is something I can help you out with."

Ranma Jones looked thoughtful for a second, before he looked back at Ranma Chaos, "Okay then, I accept. But out of curiosity, why didn't you help out the other Ranma who was younger then both of us?"

Ranma Chaos chuckled icily, "That kid gets to take the easy route that you've set down for him. You already explained something to him that he was suppose to learn, and you practically fixed most of his problems for him, despite whether you meant to or not. You on the other hand, got problems... 'adult problems'..." Ranma Chaos made quotation marks with his fingers as he grinned.

As the two conversed, all the women cleared the plaza to give them room to fight. However, all the looks they were giving the two would have sent them running; if they were paying attention. Unseen on the top of the castle roofs, Dark Hat and Mad Hat materialized. Fight Hat was back in Ranma Jone's Universe and Brute Hat stood next to the castle, because he was too big to stand on the roof.

"Ooh! Another Ranma! How fun!" a small cute girl exclaimed excitedly as she appeared behind Mat Hat. The girl had silky, light blue hair that flowed down beyond her shoulder blades. She was dressed in a plain yellow dress that was ankle length that just accented her cuteness. She wore a pink top hat that has a red flower popping from the top. She held a yellow staff with a blue green ball on top that is much taller than she was.

"I don't think he's that type of 'fun' Magic." another girl replied as she appeared behind Dark Hat. She looked to be around ten or so with short purple hair. She wore a pair of violet colored spectacles, and an odd conical shaped top hat sat upon her head that was colored a pale leather. She wore orange overalls over a gray shirt and an open white lab coat that almost reached the ground.

"Aw, don't be like that Mind..." Magic Hat pouted cutely at her sister.

Ranma Jones stood in a stance away from Ranma Chaos as he pulled out his sword in ready position. Ranma Chaos stood on the other side and he readied his two handguns: The Desert Dragon and The Silverballer.

Mind Hat blinked as she stared at the scenario, "Hm, our Ranma adopted to a sword to fight, this Ranma adopted to guns? This should be interesting." she stated as she stared at the two figures.

Back at the fight, Ranma Chaos pulled the slide on both of his guns and looked to Ranma Jones. "Oh yeah, before I forget, Jones, come at me with the intent to kill. If you don't, this battle wouldn't be very interesting." Ranma Chaos informed Ranma Jones as he addressed him by his last name.

Ranma Jones raised his eyebrow, but complied, he looked to the blaster on his hand and pushed it to max power. Ranma Chaos grinned as he stood openly, spinning his two handguns with his fingers, standing in a lazy stance. Ranma Chaos pulled out a coin and threw it high into the air, "When the coin lands, we fight." Ranma Chaos stated as he began to stretch out his arms. Unseen by the two fighters, magic users in the crowd begin forming a barrier around the two.

Everyone watched in anticipation as they waited for the coin to hit the ground. Ranma Jones stood in an offensive stance. Ranma Chaos stood their simply with the two handguns spinning in his hands.

The coin fell silently and hit the ground.

CLINK!

Before Ranam Jones could react, Ranma Chaos' eyes hardened and he brought the two handguns up before Ranma Jones could pull up his blaster. The air around Ranma Chaos went cold as he entered: _Soul of Ice Lv.1: Soul of the Assassin_. Ranma Chaos pulled the triggers on both of his guns while muttering, _"Communistic Shootin': Red Swarm,"_ in a manner which no one could hear. Suddenly, an impossible amount of bullets flew from Ranma Chaos' guns as they bombarded Ranma Jones.

Ranma Jones, caught off guard, started deflecting Ki bullets with his sword, he jumped to the side to dodge the on hail of lead. But it seemed that Ranma Chaos anticipated this, "_Communistic Shootin': Totenkreuz."_ The ground on both sides of Ranma Jones exploded and two flaming pillars of a cross shot up next to him. The blast threw him back, as he held up his arms to block the heat and shrapnel. Ranma Jones gritted his teeth in anger as he flipped in the air and used his sword as a brake.

Ranma Chaos raised his handguns into the air and fired multiple times, muttering _"Communistic Shootin': Zielregen."_ as he did. Several blue beams shot from Ranma's guns and arced in the air. It fell towards Ranma Jones' position and before it hit the ground, it split into multiple beams. Ranma Jones, glared up at the air as the artillery beams zeroed him in, at the current time, he had no technique to counter such a massive area attack.

'Hmm... maybe a slight alteration...' Ranma Jones thought to himself, _"Sword Jab!"_ Ranma Jones jabbed his sword at the first incoming beam. However, what happened was completely opposite of what he wanted. When the sword hit the beam, instead of deflecting the beam, it scattered the beam into more beams. The beams barraged Ranma Jones position, a single ethereal beam stabbed through his gut. A sharp pain shot through his abdomen as the ethereal beam began to glow. Before Ranma Jones could do anything, the beams exploded, damaging him further and throwing him back again.

Ranma Chaos sprinted across the plaza towards Ranma Jones' position. He grabbed the still airborne Ranma Jones and dragged him through the concrete ground. Ranma Chaos remained stoic as he launched his younger self into the hard castle, impacting the wall, making a crater. Ranma Chaos followed up with a double kick to the stomach and pushed Ranma Jones through the wall and into the building, after delivering the kick, he flipped back and landed silently in the plaza.

Ranma Chaos breathed out a breath of ice as he calmly reloaded his guns. Nearly all of the people stared in shock and surprise, with the exception of some the Hats and others.

"What? You thought that I was merely boasting about my skills. I didn't go through eight years of intense war learning nothing." Ranma Chaos stated coldly as his eyes, devoid of emotion, stared at the hole in the castle. Ranma Jones slowly climbed out of the hole as a trail of blood ran down his face and clothes.

Ranma Jones gritted his teeth as he stared at his older self. 'I haven't even put a scratch on him yet, but I'm already severely injured. He's not even letting me have a chance to fight back.' he thought as he wiped away the blood from his mouth. Ranma Jones pulled out a bottle of Mega Medicine A and gulped it down. His injuries began to slowly heal as he threw away the bottle, apparently the ethereal beams slowed down the healing process for some reason. He smiled grimly as his older self waited for him, 'Then again, this is true battle, an enemy that won't let up till I'm dead. He's a lot stronger then Top that's for sure.'

Ranma Jones' internal monologue were interrupted as Ranma Chaos spoke again, "Let me guess, your main martial arts style is still _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū Kenpo_, or an altered form of it at least." Ranma Jones raised an eyebrow at him, not recognizing the name. "_Anything Goes Martial Arts_..." Ranma Chaos restated.

"I practice my own style now," Ranma Jones panted as he let his wounds heal slowly, "It's called _Wild Horse Style of Fighting_, it's my own style and school now."

"But it is still an altered form of _Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū Kenpo_, it is a single style of martial arts that focuses on Deception, Stamina, and Agility." Ranma Chaos explained as he began walking towards Ranma Jones. "Your list of special techniques is... rather limited from what I can see. Ultimately, your style, techniques, method of combat, added all together you're a Warrior, everything you know is centered on _fighting_. Am I wrong?"

Ranma Jones paused as he took everything in, he frowned as he answered Ranma Chaos, "No, you're right."

"Exactly. However, I'm a soldier; my techniques, my style, my method of combat, is all centered around war." Ranma Chaos took a martial arts stance with his handguns, "If you want to beat me, you better start adapting quick." Ranma Chaos grinned coldly.

"So what's your martial arts style then?" Ranma Jones asked as the last of his wounds healed up.

"Beat me and I'll tell you." Ranma Chaos chuckled, "Well, that was a nice warm up, let's get to the real fight."

Ranma Jones jumped out the hole with his hand outstretched, _"Hand of Chaos!"_ Ranma Jones yelled as he fired a magic shot at Ranma Chaos.

Ranma Chaos countered as he tossed his gun in the air and raised his right hand, _"Eternal Ordeal,"_ he muttered as the two magic spells collided and exploded. As the two spells exploded, Ranma Chaos grimaced at the backlash of pain, but he pushed it down as he caught his gun in midair, and charged into the subsiding explosion.

Ranma Jones adopted a look of shock, 'He's got a rune too? Damn this ain't good. I gotta change my tactics again.'

Everyone in Ranma Jones; universe mirrored his thoughts as many of them recognized the Rune spell. "I thought that True Rune disappeared off into the Island Nations?" Piccolo remarked.

"The Rune of Punishment, a true rune that is truly accursed to all of it's hosts." The Zodiac Sword stated solemnly as he watched the fight.

"This does not look good for our Ranma." Fight Hat stated as she watched the two fighters, Ranma Chaos was on an offensive, guerrilla attack rush, Ranma Jones was on a defensive backpedal.

"What do you mean? Kodachi asked as she looked over to the jade haired woman.

"She's right," Ranko backed her up, "Just as Ranma Chaos has stated. Our Ranma is more used to fighting, he doesn't go to the lethal punch unless he has too. Ranma Chaos, from what he said himself, his entire move set is nothing but lethal attacks."

"So that means...?" Thomas started.

"Ranma Chaos has almost every edge over our Ranma. The only factor in our favor is Ranma's adaptability and unpredictability." Fight Hat stated.

"Unfortunately, Ranma Chaos is also a Ranma, so he has the same attributes." Ranko countered.

BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM! BOOOM!

A series of explosions interrupted the conversation as they focused back on the fight. Ranma Jones grimaced as he watched his older self charge at him through the series of explosions. He aimed his blaster and fired multiple shots at Ranma Chaos.

Ranma Chaos seeing the projectiles, charged some emotionless Chi and muttered, _"Hail and Kill: Tiger Charge."_ Ranma Chaos disappeared and an after image appeared in front of Ranma Jones. Ranma Jones was about to strike the image when four more appeared around him. Suddenly, his danger sense went off and he spun around, Ranma Chaos rushed him from the back and delivered a uppercut. Ranma Jones, in the nick of time, dodged out of the way.

"_Twilight Blade!"_ Ranma Jones said as he activated another rune spell and and his sword glowed an ominous purple. He readied his sword and rushed Ranma Chaos, shouting _"__Splitting Heaven."_

For the first time in the fight, Ranma Chaos start backing pedaling, he countered each blade attack with a bullet. Sparks flew in the air as blade and bullets met each other, Ranma Jones begin gaining leverage as he closed distance between the two. Finally, Ranma Jones was within reaching distance. Suddenly, as if Ranma Chaos gained insight into what Ranma Jones was trying to achieve, he disappeared and reappeared an inch away from Ranma Jones' face.

"I'm not limited by distance," Ranma Chaos muttered as his icy breath touched Ranma Jones face. Ranma Chaos slammed his gun's slide against Ranma Jones' face and halted his attack.

Ranma Jones slid back from the attack, he gritted his teeth as a trickle of blood slid from his mouth. 'Dammit, I can't get close to this guy! Unless...'

Ranma Chaos holstered his Silverballer and held out his hand, _"Longing for Fire: Angel Blaze,"_ several black fire missiles fired from his hand and started homing after Ranma Jones.

Ranma Jones sheathed his sword and jumped back as he did several aerial flips to dodge the Ki missiles. He found an opening between two missiles and maneuvered between them. He landed on the ground as the missile exploded behind him, before Ranma Chaos could fire off another attack, Ranma Jones rushed his older counterpart.

Ranma Chaos raised his eyebrow at Ranma Jones unexpected strategy, but decided to humor his younger counterpart. He holstered his Desert Dragon, and rushed out to meet the younger Ranma. He threw the first punch as Ranma Jones dodged underneath it and slid behind the older Ranma. Ranma Jones shot his elbow at the back of Ranma Chaos' neck. Ranma Chaos smoothly dodged out of the way as he spun around Ranma Jones and countered with his own elbow attack at Ranma Jones.

The elbow slammed into the back of Ranma Jones' head throwing his forward, and leaving him open. Ranma Chaos, in an act of laziness, stomped kicked Ranma Jones in the back.

'Okay! Bad idea, close quarters combat is a no no. I may be good, but he's better. He knows more martial arts, especially more military martial arts which is centered around extreme close quarters.' Ranma Jones concluded as he rolled forward and fired several blasts from his blaster to buy him some time.

'Okay desperation time!' Ranma Jones leaped up and fired more blaster rounds at Ranma Chaos.

Ranma Chaos almost sighed in boredom as he begin to follow after Ranma Jones, he reached into his subspace and out two chopped M60's, which basically was a M60E3 with the buttstock, biped, and front sight removed, and begin firing 7.62x51mm NATO incendiary rounds at him.

'This guy's relentlessness.' Ranma Jones complained as he had to stop firing his blaster to draw his sword and deflect the incoming bullets. _"Sword Dance."_ Ranma Jones stated as doppelgangers appeared around him.

Ranma Chaos didn't even blink as he continued to walk and home his guns on the real Ranma Jones. 'Dammit!' Ranma Jones cursed as his distraction technique didn't work. Well, time to try another technique, he raised his sword high into the air, _"Sword Hammer,"_ and performed an overhand swing at the ground.

Suddenly, an energy pillar slammed up from the ground and threw rocks and debris into the air. Ranma Chaos frowned as he ran out of ammunition, so he put his M60's back into his subspace, and he dematerialized from the ground.

'Okay here he comes,' Ranma Jones braced himself as he prepared himself. Ranma Chaos rematerialized in front of him, he punched Ranma Jones and launched him into the air.

Ranma Jones grinned as he flew into the air, 'Hehehe, he fell for it.' Ranma Jones flipped in the air and positioned the sun behind him, "_Nova Flare!_" He shouted as he blinded his older self and everyone in the vicinity. Ranma Jones put his hands together as he prepared his Dragon Slave spell.

Ranma Chaos gritted his teeth as he was blinded and now all he could see was white, 'Thinking on his feet. A normal soldier depends on his sight, take it away and he's useless. Unfortunately, I'm not normal.' Ranma Chaos switched to his seventh sense, his natural radar, he couldn't see with his eyes, but he could see with his Ki and Chi as they formed an image in his head of what everything looked like in a very fine, descriptive manner. Ranma Chaos 'saw' that his younger self move his hands into a strange sign and be began chanting.

'That's how you want to play it, huh?' Ranma Chaos grinned as his icy blood begin pumping. Suddenly, he jumped high into the air and begin gaining altitude.

'What the hell is he doing? Well, this is my chance, can't waste it.' Ranma Jones continued chanting his Dragon Slave spell, _"__Darkness beyond twilight... crimson beyond blood that flows... buried in the stream of time is where you're power grows... I pledge myself to conquer, all the foes that stand. Against the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand... Let the fools who stands before me be destroyed by the power you and I possess."_

Ranma Chaos chuckled somewhat evilly as he floated high into the air and begin gathering Ki for an technique. 'Who needs to see, when you have a Mother of All Bombs in your pocket! Hahaha!'

"_Dragon Slave!_" Ranma Jones roared as he fired a large glowing ball of magic at the falling Ranma Chaos.

Ranma Chaos' sight begin to return to him as he sensed/watched the large ball of magic accelerate on his position. Before the ball of magic touched him, he fired his attack, _"MOAB-ble Express Lv. 3: Mother's Rage."_ A large coalescences of orange energy dropped onto the ball of magic. Somehow, it pushed the ball of magic away, and started dropping rapidly towards the ground. Ranma Jones' Dragon Slave spell exploded against the barrier.

The orange ball of energy begin forming the shape of a... orange bomb? Ranma Chaos grinned as he fell slowly back towards the ground, "Toodles!" he waved at Ranma Jones.

Ranma Jones watched as the orange bomb slam into the ground, "Shi-!"

KAAAABOOOOOOOOOOMMM!

The explosion leveled the entire plaza. Ranma Jones screamed as the explosion blew him away like a ragdoll. The magic users who were supporting the barrier, started to strain their powers as they held the shockwave and explosion at bay.

"Well, can't end this attack like a bitch." Ranma Chaos laughed as he shot off after the tumbling Ranma Jones. He slammed onto the ground and grabbed Ranma Jones' body in mid flight. "I know you're still conscious you stubborn bastard, let me give you this single piece of advice from one Ranma to another. Never look back, always move forward... and don't be such a bitch!" Ranma Chaos grinned as Ranma Jones stared at him through blood covered eyes.

Ranma Chaos threw Ranam Jones high into the air, at the border of the barrier. "_Anhel Aot Hiell_," Ranma Chaos chanted his release key and then started chanting one of the few spells he knew. "_Κενότητος αστράπσατω δε τεμετω_."

"_Δίος Τύκος (Axe of Lightning)._" Ranma made a downward sweeping motion with his hand at Ranma Jones falling body as he pressed the final attack. A large beam of lightning discharged from the sky above Ranma Chaos and slammed into Ranma Jones. The final attack rob Ranma Jones of his consciousness as he fell like a ragdoll onto the ground, also coincidentally, the lightning disintegrated most of Ranma Jones clothes.

"Well, this fights over." Mind Hat stated aloud as the barrier fell and healers begin rushing to Ranma Jones prone body to heal his injuries.

Ranma Chaos let go of the Soul of Ice as he grinned at at his younger self. "Not bad kid, not bad."

"So how does he measure up?" Mat Hat asked with his usual whimsicalness as he appeared next to Ranma Chaos.

"Heh, he was a lot stronger then me when I was nineteen." Ranma Chaos grinned as he looked over to Mad Hat, "Then again, I'm seven years older, I have a lot more experience, and I'm sexier." Ranma Chaos laughed as Mad Hat joined in. "Here, let me help, I feel like a dick now." Ranma Chaos stated as he slowed his laughing, he snapped his fingers and a green runic symbol appeared around Ranma Jones body. "_Sacrulen_." Ranma incanted the new Moon Spell he had recently learned.

The green glow enveloped Ranma Jones and healed his wounds; he blinked as he regained consciousness. The women around him, who were rubbing their hands all over his body with none too assuring grins, helped him up. The first thing he saw was a grinning Ranma Chaos and a laughing Mad Hat.

"Heh, not bad kid. You're powerful, no doubt. Like I just said to Mad Hat, you're a lot more powerful then I was when I was nineteen." Ranma Chaos complimented the younger Ranma, but that didn't last long, "However, you gotta quit f#&king your girlfriends, and start training!" Mad Hat started laughing harder as Ranam Jones blushed crimson. "You gotta quit chasing booty, and start pumping iron. You think I got this powerful and sexy because of chasing booty! NO! I went out there and I did stuff!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mad Hat didn't control his laughter anymore.

Suddenly, Ranma Chaos took off his jacket and shirt, and threw them on the ground. "Look at this sexiness! Look at it! You think I got this powerful and sexy from doing normal monster fighting!" Ranma Chaos yelled as he started flexing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mad Hat continued laughing

"See, this is sexiness right here! After I leave, you better start training, work on some techniques, and get sexier! Or else I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ranma Chaos shouted at his younger counterpart... half naked...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mad Hat couldn't stop laughing.

Ranma Jones nodded with a large sweatdrop as he accepted the advice.

"This guy got a few screws loose, doesn't he?" Jeffro commented from the side. No one answered his statement.

Maybe it wasn't really the smartest idea to take off his shirt and start flexing in a crowd of men starved women. But then again, Ranma Chaos never looked at the small details unless it was urgently important.

"Man, I am in a festive mood today. Why is that?" Ranma Chaos asked himself as he picked up his jacket and shirt. "The Chibi-Ranmas in my head must be partying hard!" He laughed as everyone around him started to sweatdrop.

"Chibi-Ranmas?" Ranma Jones restated to make sure he was hearing right, "This guy is insane."

Contrary to what the others may believe...

* * *

Inside Ranma Chaos' head...

"PAAAARRRRTAAAYY!" Chibi-Ranma #272 shouted at the top of his lungs as the rest of the Chibi-Ranmas pumped their hands into the air in agreement.

"I got beer!" Chibi-Ranma #452 yelled to the others.

"YEEEEAAAHHH!"

"I got wings!" Chibi-Ranma #125 held a bucket of wings above his head.

"YEEEEAAAHHH!"

"I got guns!" Chibi-Ranma #879 shouted as he stood upon a crate of AK-47's.

"HEEEELLLLS YEEEEAAAHHH!"

"I got dirty magazines!" Chibi-Ranma #9003 shouted as he held a girlie mag in the air.

"... ... ..."

"... ... ..."

"Get the f&#k out of here!"

* * *

Ranma Chaos recounted the events of today as he redressed himself, "Well, I shot a sixteen year old kid in the leg, I beat up another one, and I have affirmed my sexiness. My work here is done." Ranma Chaos grinned as he look to the crowd. "Good luck on your future endeavors bitch. It's time for me to go! Toodles!" Ranma Chaos waved off as he walked across the leveled plaza to... to... to...

Ranma Chaos stopped walking and doubled his way back to the group, "How the hell do I get out of here?"

"Technically, it's Top Hat's domain, it's her own dimension. You can't get out unless someone lets you out." Dark Hat stated with a flat voice.

"Yeah, and the entire populace consist 99.99 percent women, and .01 percent men." Mind Hat grinned as she watched Ranma Chaos' reaction.

"... ... ..."

"... ... ..."

"... ... ..."

Ranma Chaos looked around him, there were women of all shapes, sizes, ages, cultures, heights, weights, species, and races surrounding him; From the castle inhabitants, to the townspeople, to the traveling merchants, and the soldiers. With the exception of one person, all of the inhabitants had two X chromosomes. Then, it all dawned on him...

"If I were you I would start running right now... well, actually I am you in a way... should I start running?" Ranma Jones spoke aloud as he looked himself down.

"You're almost naked..." Ranma Chaos pointed out.

"Oh, wow I totally forgot... " Ranma Jones' eyes widen in realization as he looked around at all the women who had tried to have their way with him some time ago. Suddenly, he felt himself being picked up by another person, "One of us has to take the fall, and I'm a selfish bastard... you really don't have to think that hard to figure out what I'm gonna do next." Before Ranma Jones could make a retort, Ranma Chaos threw his younger counterpart into the crowds of women.

"You bastard!" Ranma Jones screamed as he fell into the horde of women.

Ranma Chaos initiated his speed technique, '_Speed of Death Lv. 3: Light Enters._' As long as he got away from the women, and hid out long enough, a portal would eventually appear and take him away. He shot off at a speed no one could see except for a few. Unfortunately, he was looking back while running forward. So when he turned his head forward while running at half the speed of light, he ran straight into Top Hat. His body slammed into the voluptuous woman and knocked out her due to the unexpectedness of the attack. Ranma Chaos picked himself up and looked at the woman he knocked over, 'Crap!" he panicked because he accidentally knocked out Top Hat.

Top Hat laid sprawled on the ground, her eyes were replaced with swirly circles, her white top hat laid a few feet away from her body. Ranma Jones, who escaped from the horde of women with the help of Brute Hat, who reached down and plucked him out of the horde of women, ran up to Ranma Chaos to see that he had knocked out Top Hat. "Ranma, you just knocked out a Hat... and you knocked off her hat... That means you have to marry her!" Ranma Jones explained as he was straightening out the remainder of his clothes.

"F#&k!" Ranma Chaos shouted in frustration into the air.

"You know, I'm starting to see the resemblance now. Take out the cuss words, and look at it from a different perspective. He's basically experiencing all of Ranma Jones' 'bad luck' in his own way." Mind Hat commented to anyone who was listening.

"Alright I have an idea..." Ranma Chaos suggested as he pulled out a blanket and pillow from subspace. He placed the pillow under Top Hat's head and covered her whole entire body with the blanket. "This never happened... so we'll just cover it up and walk away." Ranma Chaos advised as he backed away slowly.

Ranma Jones, along with the majority of people, facefaulted. Hard.

Suddenly, a blue portal appeared out of nowhere, "Oh thank god!" Ranma thanked the sky, "See you around Jones, and remember this never happened." Ranma Chaos pointed at Top Hat. He gave off a final grin, jumped into the portal, and disappeared.

"Uuuhhggg, what happen," Top Hat groaned as she raised herself off the ground and looked around unfocused. "Why am I covered with an afghan blanket? Comfy though..."

Everyone sweatdropped at her, with the exception of Mad Hat who was laughing at her openly. Dark Hat merely look at his younger sister as she pick herself up.

"Ranma Chaos knock your hat off and knock you out," Dark Hat stated flatly.

"Huh, what do you know, he fulfilled two of the three conditions on accident. He technically beat her, and he knocked off her hat." Jeffro commented from the side.

Top Hat grinned, "That means… IT'S RANMA SEASON!"

"MAN HUNT!" her woman servants shouted as they pumped their fists in the air.

"You think we'll end up like that when we're older?" Magic ask her sister, Mind Hat.

"Naw, we're smarter then that." Mind said.

"Hm, good luck on finding and catching him sister, he seems to be the slippery type." Mat Hat chuckled knowingly.

Top Hat smiled, "I'm a patient woman, no matter how many dimensions I'll have to search, whether it takes days, weeks, or years; I'll find him."

"Aw, holy crap!" a voice screamed which captured the attention of everyone. Another portal formed in the leveled plaza and a body fell out.

"Or it'll take ten seconds..." Mind Hat commented dryly.

* * *

The next Universe... Shadowrun...

* * *

Ranma fell out of the portal and onto the ground, 'Damn black hole thingie. Thank god I escaped from that place.' Ranma glowered silently as he stood up, and brushed himself off. He pulled out the timer disk briefly to see that it showed ninety-four hours fifty-eight minutes.

"Ahem..."

Ranma blinked as someone coughed into their hand to get his attention. "So you must be the new recruit, better late then never I suppose." an unknown female's voice stated with a sign of annoyance. She raised an eyebrow at his disheveled appearance and his moderately appropriate attire.

Ranma looked up from his position to see a woman who was wearing glasses and a blue military uniform. She had a MP label on her shoulder and was holding a clipboard at her chest. She had a Taurus Millennium Pro .40 caliber pistol strapped to her thigh.

Ranma blinked, wasn't the woman surprised that he appeared out of nowhere?

"Alright, name?" she interrupted his thoughts as she looked back to the clipboard.

"Ranma...Yatoihei Chaos...?" Ranma answered hesitantly.

She nodded and wrote his name down, "Alright," she said and pointed down the hallway, "Go down the hallway and enter the third door on the left. Put on your uniform and procure your Taurus Millennium Pro .40 pistol and HK53 SMG. Then after that, head straight into the training field." she ordered as he shrugged and nodded.

'Eh, what the hell. I'm stuck here for a few days. Might as well play around the military before I get transported again.' Ranma thought as he suppressed a grin and began to walk past the MP woman. However, as he past her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"After you're done with your training, why don't you come and see me for a more... extensive follow up examination." she whispered into his ear and then released his arm. Ranma blinked at her as she walked past him into another room. She gave him another appreciative examination before smirking and entered the room.

Ranma sighed at his misfortune or fortune, whatever you see it as, with women. "Women... so troublesome..."

* * *

A few days later...

After a few days of fighting, Ranma had discovered something important in this universe. It seemed that magic had resurfaced and everyone could now access it. Also the world seemed to now have a inter-species population, ranging from humans, elves, dwarfs, and trolls. The current year was 2031, he had been transported to Brazil, where he had accidentally signed up to be a RNA Global soldier. Here he had found out another important aspect of the world.

The rules of combat have changed...

Where in his world, if you shoot someone in the head, they don't get up, and then you continue on fighting.

In this universe, if you shoot someone in the head; five minutes later, their buddy pops out of the ground and resurrects them. Then five minutes later, they come back and stab you in the balls. Which kind of sucked if everyone you kill comes back. Luckily for Ranma, one thing hasn't changed; if you pump them full of lead, they won't be coming back.

Ranma patted down his light blue armored vest and blue synthetic pants, at his hip was a Taurus Millennium Pro .40 pistol and shouldered on his back was a HK53 carbine. His limiters were hidden under his clothes with the exception of his choker and Kasumi's possession collar. In his hands was a large MAGNUM bolt action sniper rifle. During his time here, he bought a couple Cybernetic Technology upgrades along with one Magic Spell.

For his Cybernetic Upgrades, they injected him with eight ounces of specialized nanomachines for each of his upgrades, which equaled sixteen ounces of nanomachines, plus another four ounces for one minor tech upgrade.

His first upgrade was Enhanced Vision, which enhanced his eyes and enabled him to detect enemies and allies as square dots, in the maximum range one kilometers, through solid objects. When he activated this tech, his eyes would glow an orangish red.

His second upgrade was Smartlink, which also involved enhancements to his eyes. This upgrade gave him a natural zoom to his eyes as well as his weapons. Think of it as a sniper scope, or a pair of binoculars, installed into his eyes. When he activated this tech, his irises would recede and a dark blue, glowing targeting crosshair appeared in place of his irises.

His minor tech upgrade wasn't one you could really use in combat, it was more of a personal use then a combat use. His minor upgrade was Linguistics Auditory Absorption, which basically meant that any language he didn't know would be self-downloaded into his brain every time he heard a language he didn't know or recognize. After the two hour download, he would be able to speak, read, write, and understand the language. Which was pretty nifty in his opinion.

The last upgrade was a magic spell he bought with his money, which was a magic spell called Teleport. It enabled him to warp 8-10 meters in any direction and even through solid objects. When he activated it, he had to gather the magic into his hand, which would then glow gold. Then he would disappear, and teleport. The only problem was that...

He couldn't control which direction he teleported.

Hence the comical situation he was in right now.

"Dammit!"

"F#&k!"

"Ass!"

"You gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Christ!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"Shit!"

"Dammit! Goddammit!"

Ranma cursed as he glowered visibly from his last warp. He didn't get it! If he teleported left, he went up. If he teleported up, he went backwards. If he teleported forward, he went down. Ranma gritted his teeth and racked his brain trying to figure out why he couldn't teleport in the direction he wanted to teleport. Luckily for him, no one was around to see this.

"Alright!" Ranma announced as he pumped his hand into the air, "One more time!"

Ranma ran forward and activated teleport. His hand glowed gold and a goldish glow began to surround him. "Aaahhhh!" Ranma gave a loud battlecry as he ran forward. Suddenly, he warped and his body disappeared in a gold explosion of light.

He reappeared eight meters north of his position. He was finally successful!

"Hell Yea-," Ranma jumped in celebration, but his celebration was cut short when he teleported straight into a blue portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Private R.Y. Chaos! The Sergent is looking for..." The man trailed off as no one was around. "Hm... must've been killed and his body was dragged away..." The man shrugged as he walked away.

* * *

Halo Universe... again... but a little bit in the future...

* * *

Ranma, once again, fell face first into a large metallic room. "Now this is starting to get old real fast..." Ranma complained as he picked himself up and looked around the room. Ranma blinked when he realized that he was in an armory of some sort, there were an endless supply of racks filled with an assortment of weapons.

Ranma pulled out the black disk and looked at the timer which was counting down. It read: two hours, fifty-five minutes, and forty-nine seconds. Ranma looked around at the assortment of weapons with an evil smile. Ranma pressed an imaginary button on the left side of his temple. Suddenly everything took on an orangish glow as several dots appeared in his line of vision. "Hm, nearly every living thing in the vicinity is at least one hundred and twenty-four meters away." Ranma said aloud as he began walking around the room.

He came across several black battle uniforms that hung along several racks. The heavily reinforced battle uniforms were even more reinforced then the uniform he was wearing.

Ranma read the tag beside the combat dress, which read: ODST Special Issue Combat Uniform.

He looked at his blue combat uniform and then switched his sight on the black ODST combat uniform. "This ODST combat uniform looks a lot more badass then this gay blue uniform." Ranma said to himself as he reached for the black uniform. "That's it, I'm switching."

* * *

A few minutes later...

Ranma stared at himself in the mirror, and he only had one thing to say...

'Damn... He looked badass...'

He found a nearby name tag machine and made himself a metal tag with his initials and last name to make it more official. He decided not to wear the helmet, but everything else was in place.

"Who's the sexy badass soldier? You are!" Ranma grinned as he pointed at the mirror. Ranma grabbed a nearby BR55HB SR Battle Rifle and strapped in onto his back and a M6C/SOCOM Magnum pistol and holstered it on his thigh to better complete the image.

Ranma, then started posing in front of the mirror while flexing. "That's what I'm talking about son! Who's the badass? You are!" Ranma cooed at his reflection, not even noticing that the resilient blast doors behind him had opened and a few people had walked in.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about, Sexy Badass Soldier in the area." Ranma stroked his ego as he made another pose.

Ranma blinked as he heard some muffled sounds directed at him. He turned around and saw five female personnel, wearing the same attire as him, who were giggling and laughing at him with their hands covering their mouths to muffle the sound. As soon as Ranma turned to them, they all stood at attention and saluted him. Although the image was thrown off as they were straining their mouths to stop from laughing.

"Colonel, sir! Are we interrupting anything?" the highest ranking ODST female asked as she tried to hide her grin.

Ranma had the decency to blush mildly at being caught, but his confusion overrode his embarrassment. 'Did she just call me Colonel?' Ranma asked himself.

His eyes glided down to the ranked insignia on his shoulder which designated him as a Colonel. His left eye twitched involuntarily at the irony. Well, time to make new use of his fake promotion.

"Yeah... uh... I mean yes." Ranma started as he scratched the base of his pigtail unconsciously, "Uh... I don't want anyone coming into this room within the next five hours because I'll... err... be conducting some weapon checks... Yes..." Ranma commanded as the ODST soldiers were still trying not to laugh at him.

They saluted him with a loud chorus of, "Sir! Yes, sir!" before leaving the room, and shutting the blast doors. Although, strangely enough, he could still hear some muffled laughter resounding through the metal.

Ranma began looking through the room as he stared upon rows and rows of UNSC weaponry. He turned and began examining a large green shoulder mounted weapon. "Weapon/Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galileian Nonlinear Rifle A.K.A. The Spartan Laser." Ranma read aloud as he picked up the weapon. Ranma began reading the weapon directions that were placed along the wall.

"To fire The Spartan Laser, pull and hold trigger down for three seconds to charge weapon." Ranma read aloud as he pulled and held the trigger, an aiming laser appeared and began training its aim on a nearby wall. "An aiming laser will appear to help aim weapon or use the 2x magnification scope. After three seconds the weapon will fire, then allow a five second cool down time for the weapon to fire again."

BWWWEEEEEEOOMMMM!

Just as Ranma finished reading, the weapon fired a massive laser beam destroying a large section of the wall. Ranma stared at the melted metal wall with a gapping mouth. Ranma looked back at the laser as it began to cool down so that he could fire again. "Kickass!" Ranma exclaimed as he stared with sparkly eyes at the laser.

"I am sooo taking this." Ranma said to no one as he shouldered the laser on his back.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ranma paused as an beeping alarm rang from his bracer. He brought up his right arm and activated the inbuilt TSMOCS, to see what the alarm was for. Suddenly, an image of a Chibi-Washuu appeared and started congratulating him, "Happy Birthday Ranma! Happy Birthday Ranma! Happy Birthday Ranma! Happy Birthday Ranma!" the Chibi-Washuu chanted as it did a congratulatory dance.

"Oh, what do you know? It's my birthday today. Happy birthday I guess. I'm 27 now. Woot..." he gave himself a somewhat flat compliment.

Ranma looked back to the rows of weapon before him, a weird gleamed appeared in his eye as Ranma began grinning. "Well, happy birthday to me!"

* * *

2 hours, 32 minutes and 34 seconds later...

* * *

Ranma whistled innocently as he stuffed another Spartan Laser into his subspace. Ranma had went through the armory and had taken a 'few' multiples of each weapon...

Along with the Spartan Laser strapped on his back, he had taken fifty additional Spartan Lasers and stuffed them into his subspace. Along with a few hundred dozen BA-53635/PLMD non-replaceable batteries and PP-16979/AM-Sh chargers.

Along with the Spartan Laser, he had also taken several AIE-486H Heavy Machine Guns, BR55HB SR Battle Rifles, LAU-65D/SGM-151 Missile Pods, MA5C Individual Combat Weapon Systems, M6C/SOCOM Magnum, M6G Personal Defense Weapon Systems, M7/Caseless Sub-Machine Guns, M7/Caseless Submachine Gun, M9 HE-DP Fragmentation Grenade, M41 Rocket Launchers, M90A Close Assault Weapon Systems, M7057/Defoliant Projectors, 102mm HEAT, C-7 Foaming Explosive, C-12 Shaped Charge, M301 40mm Grenade Launcher, M383C Demolition Kit, Thermite-Carbon Cord, Thermite Grenade, XM510 Multi-shot Grenade Launcher, UNSC Combat Knives and SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifles.

At the moment, he was currently examining a M6C/SOCOM Magnum pistol which he had first grabbed without thought.

The weapon was able to utilize a 12.7x40mm Magnum round that was slightly more powerful then his Desert Dragon's 12.7x33mm FMJ round. It had less recoil, the firepower in the weapon was undeniably high, it had a very large clip, and it also could be somewhat silenced. Suffice to say, he was slightly jealous. "Well time for a upgrade!" Ranma said cheerfully as he took out his favored handguns, the Silverballer and Desert Dragon, and began taking them apart. He was going to change the weapon design so that it would be similar to the M6C/SOCOM.

A few minutes later...

Ranma grinned as he put the finishing touches on his Desert Dragon, it now had a faster rate of fire, the caliber of the gun had been raised to be the same as the M6C/SOCOM, a high 12.7x40mm. However, a small drawback was that the recoil of the gun had been raised by 12 percent due to the overall size of the barrel. His Silverballer, went through the same changes, the barrel had been exchanged, the slide changed out, and the magazine extended. The M6C/SOCOM had a built in silencer he couldn't quite copy, but he made adjustments and some exchanges between the guns. Since he couldn't copy the silencer, he just took it out of of the M6C/SOCOM and installed it on his Silverballer; there was a switch on his side that he could flip to turn on or off the silencer. The caliber was now a 12.7x40mm, without the Magnum optionality. Overall, the guns were still had their original special uses: the Desert Dragon for firepower and long distance targeting, his Silverballer for fast draw times, comfort, and silent killings.

"Heh... who needs courage when you can have a gun... a really big gun." Ranma joked as he holstered both guns in his jacket. Suddenly a blue portal appeared ten feet in front of him.

Ranma shouldered a Battle Rifle next to his Spartan Laser, their were two M6G's on his thighs, and a pair of UNSC Combat Knives sheathed on his shoulders. Ranma had taken a liking to the combat knife, and began to favor them over his KA-BAR knives. The multi-purpose UNSC Combat knife had a 20 centimeter blade made of high carbon steel coated for corrosion resistance and is 43.3 centimeters sheathed. The blade was colored black just like his KA-BAR knives so that they would not reflect light.

As Ranma stood up, he felt another coughing spasm approach again. Ranma coughed into his hand as the familiar warm, red liquid slip out of his mouth. "Dammit! This is starting to get annoying. Why the hell do I keep coughing up blood." Ranma pondered. "I've been coughing up blood for way too long, if I'm suppose to die, I should have died a few weeks ago already with the amount of blood I've lost." Ranma scratched his head in thought.

Ranma almost slapped himself when realization hit him, "I'm a certified doctor. Why didn't I just diagnose myself? Idiot!" Ranma put his head into a thinking position. "Hmm... Let's see, the symptoms I'm experiencing are chest pain... coughing up blood... uh, night sweats, chills, fatigue... and now passing out I guess..." Ranma scratched his head in thought. "Hm, sounds like I have Tuberculosis... I can't have Tuberculosis... then again, I did spend a lot of time running through acrid, acidic, poisonous... well almost every type of smoke I can think of. I guess I do have Tuberculosis," Ranma's face darkened as realization dawned upon him, "Great I'm gonna die from a lung disease... that kinda sucks," Ranma sighed in frustration.

"Oh well." Ranma shrugged as he snapped out of his mini-depression. "No mortal person lives forever. Though its kinda ironic though, ya think the way I've been living my life I would die from an assassination... or get killed in a war... stabbed... maimed... shot... or well, die in some kind of physical manner." Ranma bantered to himself.

"Well, since I'm gonna die from TB, I better finish all the things I gotta do before I die... such as making my mark upon the world. Heh, if I'm going out, I gonna go out with a huge sexy bang." Ranma chuckled.

"Well onto the next universe. Heh, hope they're ready for someone like me." Ranma grinned as he entered the portal and it closed up behind him.

Sadly the next universe wasn't...

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ranma fell through a long bluish tunnel, at the end of the tunnel a bright light shone through. "Heh, this side adventure isn't that bad as I thought it would be. I got some new moves, a 'lot' of souvenirs, I beat up my younger self, and I shot another one."

Ranma grinned as he felt something in his body finally begin to stabilize, "It took me some time, but I'm finally adjusting to the new size of my subspace. It's the size of a extremely large hangar now, pretty sweet." Ranma poked his head into his subspace and stared at all the weapons he had stole.. err... took from his travels. There was a large battleship in one area, in another area there were several dozen land, air, and space vehicles. The amazing thing was that fact that he could fit all this stuff into his subspace 'pocket'.

Well actually, he couldn't call the subspace rift a 'pocket' anymore. It was more like a rift in time and space that could never be affected by anything except Ranma.

When he was living with Washuu and Katsuhito, Washuu had shown him a whole new different way of ripping a hole in reality. That's how he was able to have such a large subspace. Washuu could slice a hole through a immediate dimension, which she placed her subspace laboratory. That's how she could hide an five story laboratory in a downstairs closet. "Huh, I guess I have Washuu to thank for that. Thanks to her showing me how to slice a hole into reality and then anchoring it to a point, I now have the subspace hangar pocket that I have now." Ranma scratched his chin in thought.

He didn't have a reason to complain, it was actually pretty cool to take things larger then carrying capacity anywhere he wanted; now he could go home and put all his guns into his subspace instead of hiding it in his basement.

Soon the light enveloped Ranma and his small adventure continued... for a bit longer

* * *

The Next Universe... Alternate Ranma ½ Universe...

* * *

Ranma Saotome, age 16, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, fell into a stance as Happosai glared at him with his aura burning. Ranma knew this day would come, the day that would eventually lead to his downfall or greatest triumph...

Well actually, he thought that day would be when Akane fed him something that would eventually kill him or she stopped feeding him completely. The thing that was happening to him right now was third on his list of things that would eventually kill him, right after women rape.

Nearly everyone he had ever fought or met on hostile terms, had converge on little Nerima. Well, nearly everyone with the exception of Herb and his underlings, and Saffron and his underlings. But the bad thing was that nearly everyone he had ever met was here, even that weird ghost c-c-ca... feline was here to for some reason or another to fight him. Oh, and lets not forget the fact that he had just pissed off Happosai -really badly- though he didn't know how. It was as if every one he had ever met came for a final battle royal.

"Ranma! This is the last time you'll disrespect me! It's time for some overdue punishment!" Happosai yelled, he pulled out a scroll and began chanting the words on it without reading it's use or instructions.

Ranma mentally swore, he came out of his stance and was about to rush Happosai, when suddenly, the fathers popped out of nowhere. "Ranma! You've made the master more angry then usual. You have to apologize immediately! Else you bring his wrath upon all of us!" Soun screeched as he did his weird demon head thing at Ranma.

Before Ranma could get a retort in edgewise, Genma popped up next to Soun and backed him up in his own way. "Ranma! Apologize to the master before he brings his wrath on us and bring shame upon honor!"

"Dammit Pop! Ge-!" Ranma began but was cut off again and stalled.

"Oh my Ranma-kun, you forgot your bento at home. I followed father and Mr. Saotome to bring you your lunch." Kasumi sweetly voiced as she handed the gapping Ranma his lunch.

"Ranma you shouldn't be so forgetful and irresponsible. That's not very manly at all." Nodoka appeared and lightly scolded her son.

'What the hell! Why is everyone interrupting me!' Ranma inwardly screeched as he was about to vocalize his urgency, when he was interrupted again.

"MR. SAOTOME! You will be late to class if you do not stop dilly dallying around the entrance you delinquent!" Ms. Hinako reprimanded him from across the school yard.

"Dammit! Can't any-" Ranma started but was cut off again by his '_loving_' fiancé.

"Ranma! Stop flirting with the teacher you baka!" Akane stormed out of the school and screamed at him.

Unfortunately for Ranma, Happosai had finished reading off the spell as a bright black light engulfed the scroll. Everyone's voices died in their mouths as they watched Happosai throw the scroll behind him.

"Shit." Ranma said simply as the scroll exploded in a black smoke behind Happosai.

"Now Ranma get ready for your punishment as I have just unleash a demon cat on you!" Happosai yelled in victory.

"Actually you didn't." Cologne stated as she hopped into the area on her walking stick. "That scroll was destroyed when you came to our village years ago and started the fire in the storage house." she explained.

"Then, what the hell did he just do?" Ukyo asked as she appeared next to Cologne.

"Man, I'm really starting to hate those damn blue portal thingies." an unknown voice in the smoke interrupted as everyone stared at it.

Suddenly the smoke cleared and out came...

* * *

A few seconds ago...

Ranma Chaos was dropped unceremoniously onto the ground and into a blanket of black smoke. "Man, I'm really starting to hate those damn blue portal thingies. Hm, there's smoke this time, this is new," Ranma stated as he stood up and brushed himself off.

His Ki senses detected several 'very' familiar life forms in the vicinity. Ranma frowned as he felt something in his being, it was like a foreboding feeling of some sort. The strange thing was that he felt it for the people around him and not for himself.

'Oh well let's see who it is.' Ranma inwardly shrugged as he with one quick hand motion, created a small gust of wind blowing away the smoke.

As the smoke cleared the first thing that came within his sights was something that made him blink and curse. There standing in front of him was the entire Nerima Wrecking Crew and it's occasional 'patrons'.

"F#&K..." Ranma cursed out loud as everyone stared at him.

Nobody made any movement as they were too busy gapping at the New Ranma and switching between their sights from the different Ranma to their Ranma.

"Well this is an awkward moment..." Ranma Chaos stated as he scratched the base of his pigtail. Ranma studied his surroundings silently as the people's eyes bore themselves upon him. Happosai was in front of him and with his back to him. His younger analog version was in front of him surrounded by his '_loving_' friends. Surrounding him on all sides, were nearly everyone he had ever fought in his teenage years. Now that he had time to study his past self, Ranma couldn't help but be surprise at how short he was. His younger version stood at 5'8'' and was one of the tallest people around him. Ranma Chaos himself stood at 6'3'', so he was currently towering over everyone.

Everyone continued gapping at him as they compared him to his younger counterpart. The apparently older Ranma was wearing a military uniform of some sort, there was a large launcher and scoped rifle on his back, a handgun on each thigh, and two knives sheathed on his chest. He was taller, he looked more mature, his posture was straight and erect, yet somewhat lazy in stance. His hair was similar, yet different from the younger Ranma, there was the characteristic long pigtail, though his was braided neatly. His unruly, yet silky black hair was tamed down. It was quite... strange.

As the people around continued staring at him, Ranma rolled his eyes in discontent, there was only one thing to do in this scenario.

"F#&k this shit." Ranma cursed like a sailor and began to walk towards the gate which was blocked by Younger Ranma and the others.. Before he could walk away any further, Ranma Chaos stopped and sidestepped to avoid a bucket of cold water.

"Is there something you want you f#&king gnome?" Ranma said remarked with a hint of cold deceptiveness in his voice.

"Though you may be a different Ranma, you are still a Ranma, and that means that you still have your curse. I was just curious to see what it would look like older." Happosai explained with a lecherous grin.

Ranma smirked coldly as he turned and knelled down to Happosai's eye level. "Listen here cocksucker. I may look and sound like Ranma-kohai back there, but there's a huge difference between us that sets us apart." Ranma explained with impatience as Happosai lit his wooden pipe and began smoking. "But instead of boring you to details of what sets us apart, I'll give you a simple explanation: Ranma-kohai back there is the good version and I'm the evil version. So don't think I'll cow to your perverted demands and assumptions. Because believe me when I say this, I will not hesitate to rip out your spine and put a bullet between your eyes you f#&king asshole." Ranma promised the gnome like man. 'Damn it feels good to say this.' Ranma thought inwardly, not showing emotions to betray his actions.

As if somebody had pressed the pause button on the world, everyone froze in disbelief and shock

Happosai stopped smoking and stared up at Ranma Chaos with disbelief; as did everyone else as they couldn't believe the audacity of the new and future Ranma.

'This is what I'm gonna be like when I get older?' Younger Ranma assumed as the older Ranma continued glaring at Happosai.

"So the Future Saotome finally shows his true colors! I shall smite thee evil sorcerer!" An obnoxious voice revealed itself as a blue figure rushed Ranma.

"Oh look, it's dildo boy," Ranma insulted lazily as he deftly dodge Kuno's bokken and caught it with the tip of his index finger and middle finger. Usually, when he was younger and he was fighting Kuno, Ranma would just throw him over his shoulder.

But this wasn't the usual days...

"Names Chaos (Keiousu), bitch." Ranma retorted as he pronounced his last name in japanese. He grabbed Kuno's right shoulder, pulled him down, and kneed Kuno in his laryngeal prominence (Adam's Apple). A large amount of saliva left Kuno's mouth as he took the blow to his neck and began to writhe on the ground holding his neck.

"Chaos, Ranma. Mutherf#&ker." Ranma chuckled as he leaned over Kuno's writhing form.

"W-what the hell is wrong with you!" Akane yelled as Ranma Chaos had his foot on Kuno's chest.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at her, "What? Is this too much for you? Would it be easier to stomach if I looked like this?" Ranma snapped his fingers and to the surprise of everyone around him. The male Ranma transformed into female Ranma without any application of water.

The older female Ranma had dark red hair, which was tied into a long braid that reached her waist. The older female Ranma had an incredible hourglass figure and a massive bust that was pushing into the E-cup area; some of the girls standing around couldn't believe the size of female Ranma's bust. Ranma's bust size actually grew more as she aged! Ranma Chaos' female form was about 5'11'' in height and had dark blue eyes, that were blended with silver.

"So how's this? If I started beating up everyone as a chick, would it be easier to stomach?" Ranma in female form laughed derisively.

"Sweeto!" Happosai exclaimed as he shot towards the older female Ranma.

Ranma Chaos narrowed her eyes at the gnome, before he could touch her, Ranma's hand moved at a speed that no one could see or predict. Ranma Chaos backhanded the gnome and slammed him into the concrete wall. Happosai impacted the wall and sank in several inches.

Everyone gasped at the skill and prowess the older Ranma had, even while in female form. Ranma waved her hair back haughtily, "Then again, why am I catering to your needs and demands?" Ranma asked as herself as she snapped her fingers and transformed back into male Ranma.

Before Ranma could dish out anymore past resentment on his former rivals. He was interrupted by the most over rated vigilante squad to have ever existed.

That's right...

The Sailor Senshi...

Everything started to degrade at this point.

"School is a place for Education and Socializing. We; the sailor suited defenders of Love and Justice, cannot allow you to disrupt such a thing. For I am Sailor Moon—"

"Sailor Mercury—"

"Sailor Venus—"

"Sailor Mars—"

"Sailor Jupiter—"

"Sailor Saturn—"

"Sailor Uranus—"

"Sailor Neptune—"

"Sailor Pluto—"

"Tuxedo Kamen—"

"And in the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" a certain blond haired girl announced.

Some people in the crowd cheered for the beloved defenders as they arrived from the Furinkan rooftops, striking their classic poses as they stated their names.

Ranma Chaos sweatdropped heavily. 'Well it just got a lot more complicated, weird and stupid... all at the same time.' Ranma inwardly thought.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at Sailor Pluto who was glaring at him with extreme hostility. Ranma sighed as he made a soothing gesture with his hands. "Look this is all a misunderstanding. I was pulled in from my dimension by a bunch of fatuous, egomaniac, psychotic assholes." Ranma explained with a exasperated kind expression. The only nice and un-hostile speech Ranma Chaos had said all day.

"So nothing bad is gonna happen while I'm here." Ranma chuckled with a sweatdrop. 'Biggest understatement of the year.' Ranma added silently.

Suddenly, the Sailor Senshi stared behind him with wide eyes and surprised expressions. Ranma could hear a burning sound as well as a sharp hiss. Ranma could then feel a large amount of demonic energy cackled behind him. Ranma groaned mentally, 'A freakin' demon portal... why am I not surprised?'

It seemed that the scroll that Happosai had used was actually a low-level demon summon scroll. Ranma Chaos' appearance had nothing to do with the scroll, his appearance itself only delayed the summoning.

'Oh well,' Ranma shrugged, 'I'll get a light exercise.'

Ranma then frowned as he realized all the people around him would, sooner or later, get in the way. "You!" Ranma shouted as he pointed at the Nerima Wrecking Crew. "Don't get in the f#&king way! And don't do any of that dumb shit that you assholes aways do during a fight!"

The Nerima Wrecking Crew blinked for a minute before realizing what he had said. They glared and growled angrily at him.

Before they could retort, Ranma turned back to the Sailor Senshi. "And you! Don't start chanting all your gay ass magic and try to interfere with your gay ass attacks! Just stay out of the way!" Ranma reprimanded.

The Sailor Senshi bristled at his statement.

Before both of the groups could retort, an Incubus demon jumped at Ranma Chaos' unprotected back.

Ranma's eyes flashed as he grabbed the Incubus' outstretched arm and judo threw him over his shoulder. With the Incubus' arm still in his hold, Ranma unsheathed the UNSC Combat Knife from his shoulder and stabbed it at the base of the Incubus' neck. A guttural growl emerged behind him, Ranma released the Incubus and whipped around as a horde of minor demons started protruding from the portal. Ranma smiled grimly as he pulled out a pair of M7/Caseless Sub-Machine Guns from subspace.

"Bring it you cocksucking bitches!" Ranma beckoned, pointing the two firearms in their direction.

A demon hound screeched and ran forward.

Ranma's grim smile became more pronounced as his fingers tightened around the triggers.

* * *

Meanwhile... the video...

* * *

Ranma had a grim and depressed demeanor as he walked along the military base with Mat. It was early dawn as the sun peeked over the mountains. Mat had apparently installed his camera to record off of his Helmet Recorder. A small camera the military had installed into every helmet of every war toting soldier to record video evidence of a soldiers' experiences.

Ranma dug into his shirt pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. Mat blinked at his actions, but continued patting Ranma on the back for some unknown sentimental reason that the audience had yet to understand.

"I didn't know you smoked?" Mat asked as he stared at Ranma.

"I don't," Ranma replied as he lit one of the cigarettes and placed it in his mouth.

Mat sighed as he looked around the military base, then he turned back to Ranma. "Well, Ranma, I... I don't really know what to say. Except... well I feel bad for you and I can't really believe that Jenna did that."

Ranma sighed and flicked away the cigarette along with the carton. "Stupid smokes, don't help for shit," he grumbled under his breath.

Mat shrugged, "Well cigarettes aren't suppose to help in the first place."

"Mat, this was kinda inevitable, considering my track history with women. It wouldn't be long until she did it like all the others. But ya' know, I would have never fathom that she would cheat on me." Ranma explained. "Well I guess that's what I get for trusting someone. It doesn't matter eitherway, I know where her loyalties lie, she's still family no matter what she does. Trust however, that's a different thing.

"Maybe you should ask Jenna what the hell is going on! Why did she cheat on you?" Mat proposed, "And if she denies it, just tell her that we saw her doing it."

Ranma shook his head, "Well technically, we didn't see her have sex with that other person. All we saw was her silhouette having sexual intercourse with another silhouette in her tent and we heard her distinct voice come out of her tent."

Mat blinked in confusion, "Wait, then how did you know for sure it was Jenna and some other person?"

Ranma raised his eyebrow at Mat in disbelief. Ranma held up his hand and a small blue glow, tainted heavily with black, slowly encompassed his hand.

"Oh... yeah... the whole entire Ki thing... I forgot about that..." Mat scratched his head in mild embarrassment.

Ranma gave him a grim smile, "And you know what the worst part is?"

Mat shook his head.

Ranma reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of folded paper. He unfolded it and handed it to Mat. It was a signed marriage certificate, Jenna's name had already been written as it was starting to partly fade away. However, Ranma's name was freshly signed into the paper. Mat blinked and then stared back at Ranma. "That really sucks..." Mat commented as he shook his head.

Ranma gave a sad chuckle, "Yep, so technically my 'wife' cheated on me. Well, isn't my life a big f#&king mess." Ranma stared out to the sea as he watched the transport ships started loading up supplies.

Suddenly, he lost his depressed demeanor and looked back at Mat with a grin that didn't quite match his eyes. "Come one Mat, we're going off the battlefield in a few hours. We need to get debriefed and geared up for murder." Ranma grinned and walked towards the largest tent in the compound.

Mat chuckled grimly as he stared at Ranma's back, "And so he puts his mask back on and continues forward into the battle like a true Helljumper and a true Soldier." Mat shook his head and followed after his commander. "Well, time to put on my mask now I guess." Mat said to no one and continued after his friend.

* * *

Ranma and Mat entered a tent full of high ranking officers as they stood around a large table conversing and pointing things out on the map. A few officers turned their heads and nodded at the newly instated Lieutenant Colonel and the 1st Lieutenant.

"Where's Major General Sinteral?" an unknown officer asked.

Ranma's eyes glinted coldly, but quickly regained their neutral expression. "She's currently..." Ranma searched for the right words, "...indisposed right now and can't come to the meeting." The officer nodded in confirmation, although oblivious to the real situation.

"Alright lets go over this one final time." a random officer retorted as he directed everyone's attention to the video map.

"This is an all out infantry battle with limited armored support, no air support and no nautical support either. The water is mined to the point where even the Seals can't disarm them without getting blown to bits."

"Not to mention the enemy's have a WRASEMPFD." Ranma interjected as he stared at the map. Many of the officers nodded at his statement, others looked confused.

"WRASEMPFD?" Another Officer interjected.

"Wide Range Air and Space ElectroMagnetic Pulse Field Disabler." Ranma begin to explain, "It was something that was developed by five drunk engineers and a drunk retired scientist about 2 years ago. Basically there's a beacon that the enemy position and connects up with a series of satellites. The satellites then form a protective circle around the position and cover the interior area with an aerial EMP pulse. After that, nothing can stay in the air once the enter the zone; aircrafts, UAV's, missiles, nothing. Once they enter the area they just fall uselessly to the ground."

"How come we don't use artillery barrages then? Or why don't we try shooting the satellites down?" another officer asked.

Ranma gave a tired sigh as he continued explaining, "The satellites are protected by a series of automated turrets and particle beams. The enemy themselves, know the area so well, they bombard our artillery before they can set up. The only other alternative to make the enemy release their hold on this key location is by nuking it and taking out the whole entire region. This will cut off supply routes as well choke the enemy into a corner." Ranma pointed out as he touched upon key locations on the map.

"Unfortunately..." Ranma continued, "We can't use any of our Weapons of Mass Destruction due to humanitarians, several activist groups, and our old friends, the pot smoking and whiny bitches we abhor called hippies. F#&king politics, so we're S.O.L. and we gotta do this the hard way."

Everyone in the room sighed as they looked towards the ground, "Goddamn I hate those assholes." they all muttered simultaneously.

"Well there is also the other other alternate route where I sneak into the area and mass murder everyone... But I can't because the U.N. is currently restricting my movements." Ranma coughed into his hands as he mumbled the last part. "I suggested that we send in some spec op soldiers, however the populace is putting too much pressure on the governments and it's restricting all commands and orders."

An officer frowned as he looked at the pigtail soldier,"Why would the U.N. be restricting your movements and actions, you are the 'Helljumper Commander' are you not? An hired Mercenary of Mercenaries." a Brigadier General asked.

"It's mostly because this would cause another international incident involving the U.N. and they don't want that happening again. Then, there's the whole entire 'I'm a mercenary' thing." Ranma coughed again as he looked away slightly embarrassed. "Apparently it doesn't improve the image of the U.N. or something like that, they gave me some BS reason."

"Wait! Another?" Mat asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ranma scratched his head sheepishly, "Remember that incident a year back, where that space colony exploded and killed off twenty-three million people?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"It wasn't an accident." Ranma replied as he rubbed the back of his head again in embarrassment.

"Oh..." Mat shrugged, then his eyes widen and stared at Ranma as the implications sank in, "OHH! OHHH! HOLY F#&KING SHIT! DUDE!" Mat shouted in surprise as he pointed at Ranma. "H-How?" he managed to stutter out.

Ranma rolled his eyes as he asked, "Long version or short version?"

"Long version."

"Well, I was contracted to go in and eliminate everyone due to the fact that they were threatening to rebel, and do some sort of piracy or some shit like that. So I went in and cut off all communications and transportation. Then I started shooting everyone until I ran out of bullets and then I started beating people to death. After a while I got tired so I raided their explosive cache, lined it up with their nuclear factories and hidden nukes and blew the place to hell." Ranma explained in a nonchalant manner as everyone in the room stared at him with incredulous looks.

Everyone who was watching the video immediately halted in their daily movements and stared with wide disbelieving eyes at Ranma.

"The what the hell is the short version then?" Mat asked again.

Ranma sighed, "I went in and kicked everyone's ass, then I blew them to hell."

"You're a bad person." Mat declared as he pointed a Ranma.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at him, "How long did it take you to figure that out?"

Mat snapped out of his stupor and shrugged nonchalantly, "The first day I met you actually, so this doesn't really surprise me... much."

The officers, after getting over their initial shock, just sighed at the mercenary. "Oh well what's in the past is past and we're starting to get off track here." the Brigadier General motioned with his hand.

"Yeah, anyway," Ranma continued as he pointed at the map again, " A couple of weeks ago, I intercepted a convoy of GLEF vehicles as they were transferring troops to this area." Ranma pointed at certain positions on the map. "Luckily for us, GLEF are expecting a new shipment of troops, so we can sneak in and have the advantage of surprise. We can use those to breach into the inner perimeter of wall here and then wage all out warfare. I'll be leading the Third Generation Helljumpers into the front lines and I'll be leading the attack."

"However, I'll be directing the operations and infantry troops. So I'll be right along side with you." a man in his late thirties intercepted as he stared down at the map. Ranma stared up at the aging Colonel, and gave him a subdued grin.

"Suicidal old man." Ranma stated out loud, the aging Colonel grinned right back at him.

"We'll get as much armored support on that little beach for you if we can, but don't expect much." a Lieutenant General spoke with an almost sympathetic voice.

"Well everything is in order, this meeting is dismissed." a General dismissed the group as all the officers saluted each other, and began filing out of the tent.

"Ready to get suited up?" Mat asked as he looked over to Ranma who gave him an evil grin.

"You know it. Lock and loaded." Ranma boasted.

Ranma pulled out a strange accessory from his pocket and attached it to his ear. It was a scanner of some sort that extended over his right eye. There was information scrolling through it as well as a small picture at the corner. "Check it out, Crosscom 2.0, fresh from US military R&D labs."

Suddenly the camera switched from Mat's helmet perspective to Ranma's perspective. "It also doubles as a camera as well as a commanding device... along with some other functions."

The video now had more displays added to it. At the bottom right corner there was a Photoplethysmograph monitoring his heart rate. A small mini geographical map was located at the top right corner of the screen. Strangely enough, at the bottom left corner of the screen, there was a digitize image of a Chibi-Ranma taking a nap next to eight zeros.

Mat blinked as he stared at the image from his own camera. "What the hell's with the Chibi-Ranma and the numbers?"

The numbers are a Kill Count monitor, the Chibi-Ranma is there for morale and counting." Ranma explained.

Mat blinked and then suddenly a grin spread along his face, "Wanna make a bet?" he asked.

Ranma anticipated his grin with one of his own, "Whoever gets the most kills wins; 25 grand on the table?"

"Deal mutherf#&ker!"

The film fast forwarded a few hours later...

* * *

A few hours later...

Ranma stood between two rows of soldiers as they sat monotonously with their primary weapons standing between their legs; these were the Third Generation Helljumpers. Ranma had worked these people to the point of death for the last four months, and he would be damned if these people didn't become the top soldiers they were suppose to be. If they were suppose to be part of his new family, they better as hell pull their own damn weight.

Mat was apparently sitting in the back of the boat as he filmed everything with his helmet cam. Ranma stood in the middle of the rows of soldiers, while staring solemnly out the only window that was tinted. He was wearing something similar to an USMC Combat Utility Uniform. The difference was that instead of green camouflage, it was black and gray. He had an Lieutenant Colonel rank printed onto his shoulder. There was a scanner attached to his ear that extended over his right eye, it was tinted blue and there was information scrolling through it. He was wearing a bandolier fitted with an assortment of grenades and rifle magazines. He had two Desert Eagles holstered under each arm and a much larger handgun holster on the side of his hip. He had two P-90's holstered onto his thighs, and a HK416 assault rifle strapped to his back. He had two KA-BAR combat knives strapped to each of his shoulders as well as two strapped to each of his legs, and one along his back.

He gave new meaning to the phrase: 'Packing Heat.'

All the Helljumpers were wearing the same thing as Ranma was, except they had a lesser extent of weapons on them.

All the soldiers stared forward, they were stiff and rigid, although that wasn't the interesting part about the soldiers. The interesting part was their eyes. They were all emotionless, almost dead like. If you stared hard enough, you could have sworn they were glowing.

Remember that frail mousy looking girl who was a medic?

She was sitting among the soldiers near the back, she was no longer frail or mousy looking. Her hair was tied into a tight ponytail, her eyes were dead and cold like, just like all the other Third Generation Helljumpers. She was holding an ARES Shrike LSW light machine gun between her legs as she stared ahead.

Suddenly, the camera perspective changed from Mat to Ranma's. His heart rate was subdued and beating slowly... as if he was in a coma state. The Chibi-Ranma image was still asleep as the numbers were still zeros.

Ranma peered out of the small window, they were starting to near the shore. There was a large wall lined up against the sandy and rocky beach. There were watch towers every few hundred yards, and there was a large multi complex metal gate in the middle. Ranma peered down at the waters and could practically see remote detonated water mines swimming at the bottom.

"We're coming up to the shore, everyone check your weapons and armaments." Ranma ordered as the soldiers began checking over their equipment.

Ranma's eyes glinted as he took a deep breath.

"Let Our Bullets Fly True and Our Blades Slice Through Our Enemies."

The soldiers paused momentarily, but picked up where Ranma had left off.

"Our Enemies Shall Fall and We Shall Kill Without Mercy."

Ranma smirked as he continued.

"The Blood Of Our Enemies Shall Flow Through The Battlefield."

The Helljumpers continued on:

"Our Bullets and Blades Shall Take Their Souls and Bathe in Their Blood."

Ranma smirk transformed into a grin as he finished the final verse."

"We Shall Kill, Murder, or Slaughter Anyone Who Gets In Our Way."

"For We Are The Helljumpers. Our Violence is Truth. From now until Death, we are Soldiers."

Suddenly, the transport vehicle stopped with a resounding screech of metal. Ranma frowned, "Somethings wrong." Suddenly, the group was assaulted by foreign yelling and gunfire firing from outside.

"Figures, FUBAR plan from the beginning..." Ranma snorted as walked towards the large metal door. All the soldiers stood up and prepared to rush out of the vehicle. Ranma upholstered one of his Desert Eagles and then pulled the release hatch on the door. The door slammed open and nightmarish scene assaulted the group.

There were scores of dead bodes along the sandy beach, the wall was now full of activity as gunfire was coming to and from the walls and towers. The sand of the beach was starting to turned red from soaking up blood. There were explosions left and right as Ranma stared out at the scene.

Ranma raised his Desert Eagle and fired at the wall. The Helljumpers gave a battle cry as they stormed out of the hovercraft. At the bottom left corner of the screen, the last zero counted an one and the Chibi-Ranma jumped up from his nap and grinned at the audience.

"Let the slaughter began mutherf#&ker! Woot!" Chibi-Ranma exclaimed as Ranma rushed out into the open.

* * *

Meanwhile with Present Ranma...

Ranma had ran out of magazines for his sub-machineguns, he switched to his automatic shotgun and battle rifle, soon the low level demons began to thin out and his shotgun became dry. He shouldered his near empty battle rifle as he stared with an evil glint at the remaining monsters.

He summoned the first form of his Ken no Ketsueki, the Nodachi no Ketsueki. He wrapped his fingers around his nodachi and quickly decapitated an unlucky Hellspawn that tried to rush him. 'Man I wish these guys were more of a challenge... but this is what I get with low level demons, I'd rather be fighting a First Class Demon, now that's a challenge.' Ranma thought restlessly as he slew another Hellspawn with his nodachi.

Surprisingly enough, The Sailor Senshi and The Nerima Wrecking Crew stared at the carnage with shock and fear. But hey, that's what their expressions would be anyway if they saw one of the nicest people they knew start slaughtering people and leaving behind a large bloodbath.

The Demon Portal had already closed as Ranma faced the Hellspawn. Ranma chuckled at the demon as it shivered under his gaze. Before the demon could react, Ranma disappeared from his location and reappeared in front of the Hellspawn, his nodachi piercing its misshapen body up to the hilt. Ranma frowned as he felt a number of life sources running towards the area. Suddenly, he smiled as he recognized one of the life forces.

"It's right over this corner! I can practically feel the power waves! Here I come guinea pig!"

A red haired girl with her hair tied up into a crab like style, skid into the area as her entourage followed behind her. Their eyes grew wide as they witnessed the blood that encompassed the area.

Ranma threw the corpse of the demon into a wall, cracking it in the process. He raised his nodachi and swiped it down, throwing off all the blood staining the blade. Ranma gave the child like scientist a feral grinned as he called out her name.

"Hello Washuu-chan..."

* * *

Ranma and Co. Quote:

"Using machine guns and high yield explosives is like sex, it's messy, loud, and it gets everywhere." Kurebuki stated with a grin.

Ranma sweatdropped, "What kind of sex have you been having?"

* * *

Author Rants...

Updated and Edited 01/26/10

Hmm, I quite happy with how this chapter turned out... more minor details, a character reveal, and more story has been flesh out. Some of you might not see all of the changes, but they are there.

Hm, I guess I should move onto character development and creation... who should I do this chapter...?

Ah, I know, Blaze aka Silas P. Silas and Matrimin Kane.

As many of you can see, I changed Blaze's real name. The first name I used was Blake Skafes, but that was more of a OC moment then anything else. I really wanted to give Blaze more of a backstory and history. As some of you already know, Blaze originated from the video game, Def Jam: Fight of NY.

However, in the game universe that he was in, there wasn't much of a background or backstory. So I made up one for him. However, as the FFL universe progressed, I looked back at Blaze to notice that his background wasn't quite up to snuff, also he was missing a tweek that most of my characters had.

Realizing that Blaze was too much of a 2D sidekick, I did some more research and I finally gave him more of solid background. Blake Skafes, was a persona and a name that I made up, along with the history. Plus, I couldn't see Blaze as a Lawyer anytime soon. So I gave him the background past of Silas P. Silas. Which fitted the background way too well, gave him his own personal tweek, (which I'll show in later chapters), and gave him a good and solid foundation, which then I worked up to Blaze, the underground fighter. Though, where I got the background from maybe a little... asinine.

If you don't know who Silas P. Silas is, look it up, you'll be surprised at where I got him from.

Hm, next is Matrinim Kane. Mat is a purely OC of mine that I created from scratch. The inspiration I got for him is someone from real life. I wanted a wingman, or sidekick or sorts, or in this case, a catalyst. But he isn't one to stay in the shadows, he's got his own story, and instead of following the main character the entire time. He sometimes walks besides the main character or give the main character a certain push.

Though many of you know, Mat's pushes aren't regular pushes.

I wanted my Ranma to do and experience many things. However, according to Ranma's profile and personality, he isn't one to do the many things he's done or a mere whim; such as dating girls, drinking, joining a street gang, dancing at a strip club, being the actual stripper, working at a host bar, going to college, doing and performing many illegal things, and so on. That's where Mat comes in, he's the guy that pushes Ranma into doing things because he's the type of friend that wants his friends to experience everything they can in life.

He's Ranma's impulsive nerve, but he's not just there just to be a catalyst, he's got his own personal problems. He's looking for the perfect girl, but for some reason he keeps dating psychobitches. He's looking for the right woman in the wrong places, which is funny as hell to Ranma and Co. He's also got family problems with his real family, which makes him more attracted to his unrelated family.

He's one of my rather favorite characters in the story. Because he can and will make Ranma do things that most people would never see Ranma do because of who he is.

Background and history was actually pretty simple and easy for creation, I wanted him and Ranma to have an early relationship, so I had them meet up while Ranma was still going to Furinkan High, under the guise of secret and unknown friends and allies, just like Jenna, but I'll go into her in a different chapter.

Plus let's face it you guys, Hiroshi and Daisuke aren't the best friends Ranma could count on while in high school.

Well, that's all I got for right now. I'm tired and I have to deal with real life when I leave this computer.

Any questionas or comments, just leave a review.

Also support me and my writing by leaving a review, that'll be my only pickup during my whole life.

-Chaumiester out!


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1: Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

And the plot thickens..... heavily......

"...." Speech  
'.....' Thought  
&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English  
(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations  
(.....) Machine or Electronics  
....... Techniques ( italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 7-1 of:

Fight For Life: True Chaos Style

Chapter 7-1: Reunion: Ascension to True Chaos....

* * *

Video Flashback.....

* * *

"Ranma?"

"Yeah?" Ranma looked up from cleaning his handgun when his name was called.

Mat scratched his head as he surveyed the 3rd Generation Helljumpers going about their daily duties, he turned his head to face the Helljumper Commander. "Don't you think its weird?"

Ranma raised his eyebrow, "What's weird?"

Mat looked back at the people who were performing their duties with machine like efficiency. "The 3rd Generation Helljumpers...... why are they... well..... why...." Mat searched for the right words to described his dilemma.

"Why all the 3rd Generation Helljumpers are all unmarried, single people with small family relations, and all between the ages of 24 and 30." Ranma answered for him and return back to his cleaning.

Mat blinked and looked at him, "Yeah.... what's up with that?"

Ranma sighed and refitted his gun, "Soldiers are suppose to be the dogs of the military. A good soldier, as history has proven, is best when they are heavily disciplined and don't act upon their emotions." Ranma explained as he holstered the large jet black handgun onto its holster. "Helljumpers take that explanation to the extreme as you know very well. Camaraderie, Loyalty, Discipline, Emotionless.... Inhumane; words that described the Helljumpers very accurately." Ranma sat back onto the Humvee that he and Mat were leaning on as he continued his explanation. "When I train the Helljumpers, its easier for me to destroy their familial bonds, as well as input a new ethnic and morality thought processing, when they have a minimum social bond. Though if they had a high one, it wouldn't matter because I would break that as well."

"You still didn't answer my question." Mat replied.

Ranma sighed as he stared out at his soldiers. "Think of it as if instead of making 40,000 machine guns and 200,000 belts of ammunition; make 10 instead and have 20,000 belts of Armor Piercing rounds."

"I'm still not getting it." Mat replied.

Ranma sighed, "Okay, remember the time when you were messing around with the Brigadier General's daughter when she was visiting. You know, just when we were hired into the US Army?"

Mat blinked and then snapped his fingers in remembrance, "Oh yeah! Alex.... you know I'm dating her right now."

Ranma rolled his eyes at his friend, "Good for you. Well, anyway after he found out, he transferred both of us, for some reason, to the 222nd Army Battalion, B-Company. The cannon fodder and insubordinate soldiers of the military."

Mat grinned, "Oh yeah! Bad Company! I wonder how Sweetwater, Redford and Haggard are doing these days. Man, I miss blowing up random shit with those guys."

Ranma blinked and turned his heads towards Mat. "What the hell are you talking about? We blow up shit all the time.... even before we were sent to Bad Company."

"Yeah, but when Haggard's around, blowing up stuff was fun and funny as hell!" Mat exclaimed.

"Yeah, true..." Ranma nodded.

"By the way, what did you do with your 20.3 million dollars worth of gold?" Mat asked as Ranma blinked and turned to him.

"Uhh, well actually, I haven't spent any of it yet. It's still sitting in my house in a vault. Been too busy actually to spend any of it." Ranma replied.

"What? Really?" Mat exclaimed.

Ranma shrugged and nodded, "What about you?"

"My girlfriend..... Take a wild f#&kin' guess." Mat replied grumpily.

Ranma laughed at him, "Well anyway, you get it now right?" Ranma asked.

"Uh, no not really." Mat retorted.

Ranma sighed in exasperation, "In simpler words Mat, the military selected these people so that if they were to die, they wouldn't be sorely missed. The expendable cannon fodder of the military. They're very useful, they're the Jack-of-all-trades within the military, but best of all, they are expendable..." Ranma paused as he thought about what he said, "Well, not entirely, but somewhat."

Mat winced at Ranma's explanation and analogy, "Whoa, harsh."

Ranma grinned at him, "Well, what do you expect? They are being lead by the Angel of Hell after all. The chance of them surviving are slim, but thanks to their abilities, they'll inflict heavy casualties before they die."

Mat nodded at him, "Yeah about that. Why are you nicknamed the Angel of Hell? I get all your other nicknames that people have given to you like: God Slayer, Lord of War, Unstoppable Killing Machine, General Chaos, The Chaotic Soldier, The True Soldier, Helljumper Commander, Master of the Headshot, Demon God of War, Death Alchemist, The Son of Death, The Rogue Mercenary, and The Legendary Soldier (Densetsu no Gunjin)." Mat counted off with his fingers and looked back at Ranma, "But where the hell did Angel of Hell come from?"

Ranma chuckled sheepishly, "Actually, there's two reasons for that. It was a name that Jenna gave me when she was trying to kill me, then when other people heard it, it kinda fluttered around for awhile. Then, after I used my fifth Helljumper technique a few times, the name kinda stuck. Though if you think about it, the name does make some sense; especially if you know my history well enough, the attributes of an Angel of Hell are kinda appropriate."

Mat gave him a confused look as he leaned back on the Humvee. "I don't follow."

Ranma's eyes took on a icy look as he began to explain, "Think about Mat. An Angel is a celestial being born from the goodness of the light and Heaven, a being born of innocence and love, sometimes called a messenger of god. Now think about the deviations. A Fallen Angel is a celestial being that has fallen out of gods' good graces, broken it's oath and laws, or switched sides and becoming an infernal being. An Angel of Death, is an celestial being of pro-violence, believing that force is necessary in order to achieve its goals. However, they still follow their laws and oaths. Or as the humans nicknamed it, a nurse who apparently kills her patients, but that's not really cool or dramatic. An Angel of Hell however is different. An Angel of Hell is a being born of innocence, but forsaken at birth and casted into the depths of hell. A being of innocence raised by corruption, greed, violence, lust, wrath, and.... well you can probably fill in the blanks."

Ranma looked down at Mat, "Now compare that to my childhood and see how much that correlates."

Mat blinked and nodded in understanding, "Whoa... freaky...." Suddenly, Mat's eyes shot open in surprise as he reanalyzed what Ranma just said.

"Wait a minute! Jenna was trying to kill you!!" Mat exclaimed.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at his subordinate, "What? You didn't know?"

"Uh!! No!" Mat exclaimed.

"What about all those times we were being attacked back in Stillwater?" Ranma pointed out.

Mat shrugged as came up with an answer, "I thought those were gang attacks, though it was kinda weird that they were wearing those suits, especially during that heat wave back in Stillwater."

Ranma sighed again as he closed his eyes in laziness and started to explain, "Mat, you went to High School with me, Jenna was in High School with us remember?"

Mat shook his head.

"Well, that makes sense, I entered Furinkan High and met you a few weeks later, she graduate the year I entered school." Ranma explained as he looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Yeah, but at that time, I was in the photography club and nobody even knew that we were friends. Not Nabiki, not Kuno, not even Akane." Mat pointed out.

Ranma tilted his head from side to side as he thought about how to answer Mat, "Yeah, but everybody thought I was just a dumb jock, no one even knew that I had you as a friend. I met with Jenna and she was a friend until she graduated a few months later and went straight to the to the JGSDF. A military prodigy, she reached the rank of Brigadier General right at the time that I enlisted. First time ever in history...."

Mat rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Yeah, imagine my surprise when I transfer to the 'A' Company, 3rd Infantry Battalion, and who do I find? Ranma freaking Chaos.... though you didn't change your last name until six months into the war. I still can't believe that you were drunk while signing that form to change your name."

"Well, who's fault is that? Hmm?" Ranma slightly glared at Mat.

"Alright fine! My bad! I didn't expect you to drink the entire goddamn bottle AND keg!" Mat complained.

"Okay... where was I? Oh yeah! We met up with her again during the Korean War, after I got promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and started training the 1st Generation Helljumpers. She wanted to get into a relationship with me, of course I declined because I was dating Kiri at that time. When she heard that I broke up with Kiri, she came straight to me and wanted to be my girlfriend. I declined and I 'thought' she understood and we went out separate ways. Of course, when she found out that I entered into another relationship with another girl.... she got angry and tried to kill the other girl. Then, she apparently decided that if she couldn't have me, no one could. So she put out a hit on me and a bounty on my..... sperm." Ranma coughed out the end.

Mat was taken back as he stared at Ranma, then he looked out into the field and stared at the distinct figure of Jenna. "I know, I'm gonna regret asking this, but what the hell. Why did she put a bounty on your sperm?" Mat asked as he looked back at the pigtailed man.

Ranma sweatdropped and looked away before answering. "Well um, when she thought that she couldn't have me. She thought that by having a piece of me with her would suffice. And no, not like that you sick perv. She wanted to have my children." Ranma grimaced at Mat's inconclusive conclusion. "By the way, all those girls I dated over the years... I solely blame on you..." Ranma stated evenly, Mat rolled his eyes at his pigtailed comrade. "So for two years, she tried to kill me, until we met up again accidentally a few months back, when I hired up for the war. She got angry of course, I tried to compromise by telling her since she was a 1st Generation Helljumper, she was already family. She grumbled about wanting to be more and that I never gave her a chance. So I gave in and she became my girlfriend, a couple of months later, when she found out about my other skills and attributes besides being a soldier, she proposed and I.... accepted..." Ranma gave an pause at the end and finished it up. "Forcibly and guiltily." Ranma whispered the last part.

"Dude... that's a really messed up love life..." Mat commented.

Ranma chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, life has a weird way of working out. One day you're trying to kill some crazy bitch and she is trying to kill you. Then before you know it, your kids are going to school, and the same woman you've been trying to kill; is the same woman you're arguing about how you should be raising your kids."

"Only in the life of Ranma Chaos." Mat laughed as he folded his arms and popped his neck.

"That's right bitch. And don't forget it!" Ranma boasted.

* * *

Current Video........

Ranma took cover behind a heavily damaged transport vehicle along with several other soldiers. He surveyed the battlefield from his position, he frowned as he watched the Third Generation of Helljumpers struggle against the opposition. When he had started out, there were over four hundred soldiers the military had given to him to work with; two hundred and forty women and one hundred and sixty men.

However, true to his calculations, after the training and the weeding process, there were only sixty soldiers left qualifying for the Helljumpers. Only fifteen percent had made it through the training, the other eighty-five percent failed out. Thirty-eight women twenty-two men had made the cut; now they were being trained individually by First and Second Generation Helljumpers.

The problem is that, there were very few Helljumpers to begin with, himself included. All Helljumpers always volunteered for suicide missions, and they almost always make it back and accomplish the mission..... Almost.

Helljumpers had a 99.8 percent mission accomplish record with a .2 percent margin of error/failure. Helljumpers had a 65 percent chance of returning mission alive.

So in the end, after nearly four years of war. The Helljumpers have completed over 3,462 missions and have participated in over 793 campaigns, Ranma completing and participating in a majority of them. The Helljumpers Track Record is quite Legendary for their number of wars and battles, however it is only because most of the wars were entirely too short, though very bloody and brutal. There were never many Helljumpers to start with in the first place, and even though they were perceived as invincible soldiers; they were not. Sadly for them, they still had the physiology of a human.

There were only nine First Generation Helljumpers left, himself concluded; and twenty-nine Second Generation Helljumpers alive. However, two First Generation Helljumper were retired from duty indefinitely until further notice, and two Second Generation Helljumpers had recently settled down and the wife was going to have a baby. Ranma made a mental note to send the recently wed Frank and Yoko Kayabuki a gift basket.

Ranma managed a grim smiled as he continued thinking. Although, there were so few left, the Helljumpers left their toll on the world by leaving a very high casualty rate in each war they participated in. Nowadays, there was a large bounty placed on the head of every Helljumper, an especially large bounty on his head, every time they entered a war, the side they allied themselves with would offer them so measure of protection... some what. Very few of them ever died in a war, since there were so few of them in the first place. But there were still had some casualties. Ranma's eyes slightly steeled as he lingered on a subject he was still touchy about....there was one First Generation Helljumper that was executed..... by him.... due to some complications.

SSSHHOOOWWWMM!!

Ranam blinked as a small haze of red appeared from his shoulder, he stared down at the exit wound one of the bullets had left on his shoulder. "Ow..." Ranma said simply as he shrugged at his bleeding shoulder.

Another body threw itself next to Ranma as he sat there calmly and collected. "SO WHAT'S THE PLAN!" Mat yelled over the gunfire so that Ranma could hear him. Ranma shrugged at him as he peeked out at the large wall.

"I'M NOT IN CHARGE RIGHT NOW!! WE HAVE TO FOLLOW THE COLONEL'S ORDERS AND PLANS FOR NOW!!!" Ranma answered back as a mortar explosion detonated from his right. "BUT THE MAIN PLAN RIGHT NOW IS TO SURVIVE AND PENETRATE THAT WALL!!!"

"THAT SUCKS!!!" Mat yelled back as he ducked under some machine gun fire.

Ranma nodded at him as he stared out at the rows of infantry taking cover behind sandbags, destroyed transportation vehicles and piles of dead bodies. Ranma pulled out a small canister with a red stripe from his back pocket. Soon another soldier, a non-Helljumper private, jumped in next to the two.

"SIR!! THE COLONEL'S HEAVILY WOUNDED AND CAN'T CONTINUE COMMAND!! YOU'RE IN CHARGE NOW!!!" The private yelled as he held onto his helmet.

Mat grinned at him as Ranma sighed and pressed a button on the side of his Crosscom command device. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!! THE COLONEL'S DOWN, SO NOW I'M IN COMMAND!! IF YOU FOLLOW MY ORDERS WITHOUT F#&KING UP, THEN MAYBE I CAN KEEP YOU ALIVE!! ALL UNITS WITH ANTI-ARMOR WEAPONS, I WANT YOU TO CONCENTRATE ALL YOUR FIRE ON THE SIDES OF THE DOOR!!! ALL UNITS WITH SNIPER RIFLES OR MARKSMEN CONCENTRATE ON THE TOWERS!! EVERYONE ELSE GIVE THEM SOME COVER FIRE AND DON'T F#&K UP!! I NEED TWO COMBAT ENGINEERS ON MY POSITION IMMEDIATELY!!!"

On Ranma's Crosscom, there was an unison of 'YES SIRS!!!', before they blinked off. Ranma pulled out another canister with a red stripe and twisted the top. There was a resounding beep over the gunfire as the red stripe glowed. Soon two more bodies threw themselves next to Ranma and Mat.

"Ahh, f&#k! I got shot!!!" one of the engineers grimaced as he grabbed his left arm.

Ranma looked to his left and yelled, "SHERINA!! I GOT AN ENGINEER WITH A WOUNDED ARM!!"

The former frail and mousy girl ran over to them and begin to pull out a roll of bandages. She shouldered her ARES Shrike LSW light machine gun and begin to patch the engineer up.

While this was happening, Ranma looked to the unwounded combat engineer. "HOW MUCH C-EXPLOSIVES ARE YOU CARRYING!!" Ranma yelled over the gunfire. The engineer threw down his bag and pulled out several square parcels.

"WE BOTH HAVE 14 KILOGRAMS OF C-4 AND 6 KILOGRAMS OF C-5!!! The engineer answered him as he gritted his teeth over the noise of gunfire. Ranma rubbed his chin thoughtfully, he put his head up over the armor to look at the wall, then ducked immediately down as bullets ricocheted where his head used to be.

"ALRIGHT GOOD!! GIVE ME ALL YOUR EXPLOSIVES!!" Ranma ordered as he grab the two bags full of Semtex and swung the strap over onto his shoulder. Ranma turned to Mat and Sherina, "I NEED YOU TWO TO COVER MY ASS!! 'KAY!!!"

Ranma pressed the button on his Crosscom and yelled into the receiver, "COVER FIRE!! GIVE ME SOME F#&KING COVER FIRE!!"

The camera switched from Ranma's perspective to Mat's.

Ranma, without any preamble, jumped out of cover and sprinted at full speed at the wall in a zig zag path. Bullets whizzed in front of him and behind him, Mat and Sherina blind fired at the area in front of Ranma. A few bullets nicked his body, but Ranma shrugged them off with little change in expression.

An RPG-7 was fired at Ranma's sprinting path. Ranma jumped to the left and landed into a roll near a ditch, avoiding the explosion. He then rolled into the small ditch next to the wall. Mat looked up again to see Ranma enter the wall through a small hole that a M136 AT4 launcher had made.

Mat ducked down again as he grinned in satisfaction, "OH, THAT CRUEL SONUVABITCH!!! Mat laughed as others stared at him.

A few minutes later, Ranma's voice yelled through all the soldiers' headpieces, "HOLD YOUR FIRE!! DON'T SHOOT!!..."

The soldier blinked at Ranma's unusual command.

"LET 'EM BURN!!!" Ranma yelled again. Mat peeked out of cover and watched as Ranma jumped out of the hole and braced himself in the ditch, he pulled the trigger on the detonator in his hand.

Suddenly, every hole in the wall and the towers exploded in a myriad of flames; all the gunfire from the towers stopped. Soon screams were accompanied by the flames; enemy soldiers in the towers jumped out into the sand as their bodies were being incinerated. The soldiers watched in morbid fascination as some tried to run into the water to put out the flames. However, the distance between the wall and the water was too far and they burned to death.

The camera perspective changed from Mat's to Ranma's again. The audience watched as Ranma's kill count number count up from 21 to 237 kills. The Chibi-Ranma jumped up in excitement as watched the numbers run up. "Goddamn!! You are evil!!! Awesome!!"

Ranma pulled out another detonator and pulled the trigger on it. Five explosions detonated on several sections of the wall, blowing several large holes for infantry penetration points. Ranma grinned as he ran up to one of the holes and un-shouldered his assault rife; he looked back at the soldiers.

"What the hell are you bitches waiting for!!! Get up here and start slaughtering people already!!" Ranma ordered with a grin.

Ranma pressed the comm unit on his Crosscom accessory. "Armor Division, the Dog has broken the wall!! Move onto the beach!! Air units!! Standby! The Wasp is still flying!!" Ranma yelled in military lingo.

There was a large battle cry as the soldiers on the beach sprinted towards the destroyed wall. Ranma jumped over the debris and came upon two female soldiers who setting up a machine gun position. The soldiers looked up in surprise at Ranma's falling body. As he landed Ranma slammed the butt of his gun into one of the soldier's head and their was a resounding crack. Ranma shot one round into the other soldier's head.

"Ooohh!! Double kill!!" Chibi-Ranma exclaimed as the watched the vicious killing.

Ranma flipped his gun back into ready position again and head shot another enemy soldier near him.

"Triple Kill!!!"

Allies began pouring in from the destroyed sections of the wall like fire ants. Ranma's grin, though not seen on camera, could be felt as malicious and excitement. He grabbed the unfinished machine gun setup and started walking towards the the thousands of soldier on the horizon.

The audience watched with pure horror at what a 'true battlefield' was and what their pigtailed soldier was walking into. Thousands of soldiers littered the landscape and more kept appearing from underground, trenches, bunkers and other assorted landscape areas. Not only that, multitudes of vehicles lumbered towards them as heavy armored vehicles, light armored vehicles, armed reconnaissance vehicles, light powersuits, and not to mention the lumbering robots named Arm Slaves begin retaliating. The position of the Allies looked bleak as the audience could make out heavy machine gun emplacements, artillery placements, anti-personnel autocannons, and multitudes of other deadly defense weapons.

"Hahahaha! You just made my day!! Now show me the war and death I came for!!" Ranma laughed as he begin firing the machine gun with uncanny accuracy. For some of the audience that paid well attention to the weapon in Ranma's hands, they wondered why he shifted the weapon in slightly different directions after every few shots. Ranma's kill counter started to climb without seemingly stopping.

"Kill!! Kill!! Kill!! Kill!! Kill!! OVERKILL!!!" Chibi-Ranma chanted while jumping in joy.

The deafening noise of gunfire screamed from every direction as sounds of artillery were barely heard. The machine gun ran out of ammo, and Ranma dropped it on the ground while jumping behind a concrete barrier.

On Ranma's Crosscom, Mat appeared in a small frequency line as well as another woman. "Mat lead some forced through the left and try to take control of some of those anti-personnel emplacements!! Raehel!! Take the sniper division and go along the ridge to give support!! I'm going to disable the WASP!!" Ranma yelled as he reloaded his HK-416 from blind firing.

"Yes sir!!" they yelled back as their line disappeared. Ranma jumped out of cover for a bit and let his Crosscom examine the battlefield. Millions of little square red targeting reticules appeared all over his vision. Then a yellow square appeared among the sea of red targets.

"There's my little WASP" Ranma muttered and fired off his gun while charging forward. Gunfire surged around him as several AA maned batteries turned into anti-personnel weapons and fired at the pigtailed soldier. Ranma chuckled darkly as he glanced over at them while dodging the gunfire.

"That the best ya' got!!" Ranma laughed grimly. He jumped to the side into a recently made trench. A small hill covered his advance as he flanked the AA battery, he popped out from the side to see three men manning an AA quad cannon.

An old Soviet Era weapon developed during the late cold war, however it seems that the GLEF had bought it cheap. It was basically a flatbed truck with a quad autocannnon nailed to the back, while firing what seems to be 4X23mm ammunition.

"Go for the Kill!! GO! GO!" Chibi-Ranma urged as he jumped up and down in joy.

Ranma sprinted towards them before they could react to his presence, he jumped high into the air and shot the first two with his HK-416. He landed behind the remaining member and begin choking the man with his rifle. With a firm grip on his gun, Ranma twisted his rifle to the left and snapped the man's neck.

"Ooh! Another Triple Kill!" Chibi-Ranma yelled.

Ranma pushed aside the dead man and jumped into his seat, he lowered the guns and rotated it back onto the horde of enemies. GLEF soldiers ran by his position, not even realizing that the enemy was manning their weapons. Red target reticles lighted up on Ranma's visor as he aimed the quad autocannons at the enemy. Ranma fired the weapon and watched as round after round tore through the enemy. Limbs and body parts flew into the air as blood spewed all around them.

His kill count climbed higher and higher, which in turn made the Chibi-Ranma even happier.

* * *

Meanwhile with Present Ranma.........

"Hello Washuu-chan..."

Ranma grinned at the diminutive crabbed hair scientist as she blinked at the pigtailed man. Washuu looked down at her holographic display then stared at the pigtailed man. "He's putting out all that power?!" she exclaimed as the others stared on.

Ranma frowned as he sensed an Imp Hellspawn jumped at his unprotected back. "I'll be with you in a minute." Ranma ordered as he turned and looked at the airborne Hellspawn.

Ranma leaned back, dodging the Imp's attack and making him over shoot his landing. Which was verily unfortunate for him. Ranma grabbed the Hellspawn by its neck, pulled him down, and kneed the side of his pelvic bone. Then Ranma viciously grabbed its midsection with both of his hands and snapped the Imp in half. Now when I say snapped him in half, I don't mean he folded the Imp like a wallet or broke him like a twig. I mean, Ranma dug his hands into the Imp's innards and tore the Imp into two gory pieces.

Nearly everyone who was watching wanted to throw up and back away in pure unadulterated fear. At this point, most of the people who wanted to confront the older Ranma had already changed their minds and ran away.

There was only one Hellspawn left... a Hellhound. The Hellhound glared cautiously at its enemy. Ranma snorted at the Hellhound as it kept it's distance. In one clean motion, Ranma whipped out his Desert Dragon and aimed at the Hellhounds direction. _"Totenkreuz,"_ Ranma whispered at the wide eyed canine. The ground underneath the Hellhound exploded in a fiery blast as the flames soared a hundred meters into the air and formed an cross. The people in the surrounding area stared at the flaming sign in wonder and fear.

The Infernal Canine was incinerated.

The flames died down leaving a large molten covered crater. Ranma nodded in satisfaction and holstered his gun. Ranma glanced around him discreetly to see that the Sailor Senshi had already formed a retreat and left. There were still some Nerimans left, though a majority of them had left. He shrugged as he turned back to Washuu, "Alright where was I." Ranma said as he reappeared in front of the red haired child scientist.

"We have some unfinished business Washuu..." Ranma stared down at her with a icy stare.

Washuu blinked at him and frowned, "I don't believe we've met before? Have we?" she asked as her entourage stared at Ranma with extreme caution.

Ranma scratched his chin in thought as he looked back at his younger analog. "Oh right! Yeah, past alternate time and all the crap. Hmmm, then again you're Washuu, so you probably added something to recognize yourself in your inventions." Ranma said to himself as peered up at the sky.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black disk that came out with him when he first started this crazy adventure. He handed the device to Washuu as she blinked and gingerly probed the device.

She held the device up right, and pressed several unseen buttons, suddenly a holographic miniature Washuu appeared and stared back at the Alternate Washuu. "Well, well, well, looks like an alternate dimension of me. Hello! Washuu-chan, it is I! The other Washuu-chan, your theory on Alternate and parallel planes is correct!"

The physical Washuu nodded, "Hmm, I always wonder if my theory was correct, I had the device to test my theory, but no guinea pig to test it. But of course I was right, after all, I'm not the greatest scientist in the universe for no reason!" she mused out loud.

"Right on sister!! We're Washuu's!! We're the greatest in the universe!!" the holographic Washuu exclaimed with her hands on her hips.

"MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" the two Washuu's, both physical and holographic cackled manically.

Ranma and Washuu's entourage both sweatdropped heavily and hastily stepped away from the crab haired women. One real, one a hologram.

As the two Washuu's laughed, Ranma's mind wandered about the starships and the battle cruiser he had in his possession. He looked down at Washuu and his eyes glinted in the light. Though nobody noticed as they were too busy staring at the crab haired girl in front of Ranma.

"Hmm Washuu-san, want to work a deal of some sort?" Ranma asked as the group turned towards him. The hologram Washuu's eyes bugged out as she stared at who was in possession of the device.

"Ranma-chan!!" Hologram Washuu exclaimed, "You're the one that got sucked into my Teleporter?!"

Ranma grinned but ignored her for the time being. "Ya' know, my Washuu-chan has been trying to 'examine' and 'capture' me for awhile. Though I have never let her. How about this, I'll let you examine me and use me as your.... 'guinea pig' for awhile. But in return, I need you to upgrade and augment some of my..... 'weapons'..." Ranma proposed as he watched the Washuu's reaction.

Before Washuu could respond to him, Hologram Washuu began protesting loudly, "Noooo! You're my escaped guinea pig!! I got dibs on you first!!! I want to be the first one to exa-"

However, she was cut off as Ranma grabbed the disk out of Washuu's hand and deactivated it before she could go on any further. He slipped the disk back into his pocket and grinned at the Washuu in front of him. "So? Do we have a deal?" He asked.

Alternate Washuu blinked as she saw how the other Washuu reacted to Ranma's proposal. She rubbed her chin in thought, the other Washuu reacted violently to the proposal, she wanted to examine this 'specimen' first. Washuu shrugged as she pushed the thought aside. She did come here in the first place to find out who was throwing all around that power. Heck, what did she have to lose, all the guy wanted was to upgrade his weapons, that'll only take a few days, plus the specimen in front of her could prove.... interesting.

She had no idea how right she was.

"So do we have a deal or not?" Ranma asked again as he tilted his head at her.

Washuu smiled as she held out her hand, "We have a deal."

Ranma smiled as he shook her hand, "Good, okay let's go back to your.... lab...." Ranma paused momentarily as he looked down at himself. He was still wearing the strange military uniform.... and it was still covered with blood. "Uh, give me a minute. I'll be right back." Ranma said and walked away from the group and towards the school. He entered the school and closed the door tightly behind him. Before even a second had passed, Ranma exited the school again, but this time with a different attire.

Ranma straighten out his well-tailored, silk-lined black suit, with a dark red tie and a white shirt underneath. He pulled on a pair of black leather gloves to hide his runes as well as add to his appearance. "You have to admit, I clean up well." Ranma grinned as an imaginary wind made his suit flutter in the wind. "It doesn't get any sexier then this." Washuu raised an eyebrow at him but giggled anyway.

"Okay let's go- er... well actually, you guys go on ahead, I'll catch up in a second." Ranma stated as Washuu and her two companions, who were both females, nodded at him and started back for the shrine. Ranma turned towards his younger self and prepared to give him a lecture that apparently he, the older person, was suppose to impose on the younger one; for some reason even he didn't know why. Maybe it was slight atonement for what he did to the earlier Ranma in the other universe. He couldn't really shoot this one too... that would just be bad in character..... 'Hahahahahaha!! like I've ever cared about that!' Ranma snorted and laughed.

"Okay Ranma-kohai, before you and the rest of the Nerima Dumbass Crew start wreaking havoc over my appearance and start asking a whole bunch of random shit, which will literally get us nowhere. How about I just give you a quick run through of what's going on and some advice for you life." Ranma said to his younger version, who blinked at the proposal.

"Um.... Okay, whatever you say man... seems like a good idea so far before everyone else starts attacking me for no reason." Ranma-kohai said as everyone crowded around to listen.

"Okay good," Ranma said as he clapped his hands together. "This is basically what's going on. I'm a future version of you, and before you ask. No I'm not you, I am just a what if version that you could possibly turn into. And the question here that is being answered is: What if you were evil and had no moral ethics or standards. What if you abandon everything and started into real life with the only skill you have? Fighting. Which then turns to killing. Which then turns to surviving. Which then turns to a way of life."

Ranma-kohai blinked, "Wait! So you're evil??"

Ranma shrugged, "Eh, I don't think of myself as evil. But the things I do make people scream out against my actions; mostly hippies, humanitarians, and other similar people that have no real understanding of reality and the world around them." Ranma looked back at his younger self, "But basically in the eyes of the people around us. Yes I answer the question of what would it be like if you were.... evil or something of the sort."

"Great, now we have an evil, super perverted version of that baka!" Akane fumed as Ranma Chaos and Ranma Saotome turned towards her.

"Alright look bitch. Ya' need to shut yer' damn mouth up before I put a bullet between your eyes. You don't know what the hell's going on, so stop acting like a know it all bitch. Guys don't find that attractive." Ranma warned casually as Akane and the others gawked at his audacity.

He shrugged them off and looked back at Ranma-kohai, "Alright, here's the advice I'm giving to you, I'm too lazy to make you learn it on your own. So I'm just gonna throw you down reality's jagged rocks. Number One: Start controlling your own damn life and stop listening to the people around you." Ranma advised as his younger version listened.

"What!! But what about honor?! And upholding the pact between the Saotome-Tendo families. And also..... well ya' know.... Nabiki." Ranma-kohai countered anxiously.

Ranma snorted and put his hands in his pockets as he took a more comfortable posture. "Dude, think about it. At the end of the day, Honor doesn't bring in money, it doesn't bring food to the table and it doesn't help for squat. Honor is just a word for mutual respect based on status." Ranma explained as his tie and suit fluttered in the wind, which made him seem more adult like.

"Plus, do you really think Soun deserves any honor? I bet you he wants respect and honor as you call it, because nobody here respects an out of work man who does nothing but cry, bitch, and whine. F#&king pussy." Ranma snorted in disdain as Soun's face turned red from anger, but Ranma ignored it all the same. "And as for Nabiki. Dude, do you really think she's that tough? From what I can see her neck bones are still pretty easy to break if you put enough pressure on it, if you know what I mean." Ranma smirked evilly as Nabiki paled, but then started glaring at him.

"Heh, look, I'm gotta go, but what I'm basically telling you is, quite being such a damn pussy and grow some balls." Ranma laughed mirthlessly, "Look let me part unto you some philosophies I learned....." Ranma stated, but then silently added so that no one heard, '....from a movie....'

"Number One: Life has three aspects: Paradox, Humor, and Change. Paradox: Life is a mystery; don't waste time figuring it out. Humor: Keep a sense of humor, especially about yourself. It is a strength beyond all measure. Change: Know that nothing stays the same." Ranma paused momentarily to drink from a flask that he brought out from his jacket. "Number Two: There is never nothing going on. There are no ordinary moments. Number Three: When you feel fear. Use your willpower, take it up here and destroy the fear to ribbons, slash and shoot through all those regrets and fears, anything else that lives in past or the future. Number Four: Take out the trash from what's inside your head. Number Five: A warrior is not about perfection or victory or invulnerability. He's about absolute vulnerability. Number Six: There is no starting or stopping, only doing. Number Seven: Everyone wants to tell you what to do and what's good for you. They don't want you to find your own answers, they want you to believe theirs. Number Eight: Stop gathering information from the outside and start gathering it from the inside. Number Nine: People are not their thoughts, they think they are, and it brings them all kinds of sadness. Number Ten: Death isn't sad. The sad thing is: most people don't live at all. Number Eleven: Knowledge is knowing, Wisdom is doing." Ranma concluded as everyone around him blinked simultaneously. Ranma-kohai raised his hand and was about to ask a question, but Ranma Chaos beat him to it, "And I know what you're going to ask, but no, I don't know what any of that means."

Everyone around him sweatdropped, Ranma Chaos just chuckled and walked away from the group. As he begin making distance between them, Ranma yelled after him, "Wait, one more question! Who did you marry?!?"

Ranma Chaos stopped momentarily as he pondered how to answer the question. 'Hm, I guess I can mess with their heads just a little bit more.' Ranma chuckled evilly, but silently. "Isn't it obvious Ranma-kohai?" Ranma Chaos said over his shoulder, "I married the woman standing next to you."

Ranma-kohai blinked and looked at the people standing next to him, on his left was a fuming Genma who was glaring at Ranma Chaos' back and on his right was..... Kasumi?!!!

Kasumi looked back at him and then started blushing furtively, "Oh-Oh my!" she stated.

Ranma Chaos laughed silently as he disappeared away from the group. 'Aw man that is so gonna screw with their heads, ha ha ha ha ha ha.'

* * *

Later....

Ranma walked up the steps to the Masaki Shrine and studied the house as it came into view. There weren't many changes or alterations between this version or his own universe's version. Ranma shrugged as he fixed the tie on his suit and walked up to the front door. He gently knocked on the front door, and waited as his suit fluttered in the wind. He smirked slightly, 'Damn I love this suit. It cost me 5,000 US Dollars, but it's totally worth it.'

Before Ranma could go on further, the front door opened and a little girl with blue hair and pink eyes stared back up at him. "Hello! Can I help you?" she asked cutely as Ranma looked down at her. The small girl was wearing an apron and was holding a soup ladle in her hand, her hair was done up cutely with two red strings with little red balls attached to them.

Ranma grinned and nodded at her, "Yes, I'm here for a meeting with Miss Washuu-san."

"Washuu? Okay! Come in then! I'll go get her." the girl chimed.

Ranma nodded politely and followed after her, he took off his shoes, as per normal etiquette in Japanese Customs. He walked through the cozy home of the Masaki house, it was just like the one in his universe, though there were some small changes here and there. As they entered the main living room, Ranma could see old Katsuhito out in the back teaching swordsmanship to a teen boy, who Ranma assumed was his grandson. They were surrounded by several girls, a few who he could recognized from the days earlier meeting. The little girl walked up to a closet underneath the stairs and knocked on it.

"Washuu-chan!!! There's a man here to see you!" the little girl hollered. "She'll be right out." the little girl said as she turned to him.

Ranma nodded at her with a smile as she gave him a small customary bow and walked back into the kitchen. Though it was rather rude, Ranma didn't wait for Washuu as he tugged the closet door open and walked into Washuu's pocket laboratory. Ranma walked down the steps into a large expansive area that seemed even larger then the house it was in. Washuu blinked as she watched him closed the door behind him and walked towards her as if he was already familiar with the area. She was only half way up the stairs as Ranma halted her path and walked towards her.

"Hm, don't you know it's rather rude to just barge in without waiting for an invitation." Washuu pouted and gave him a mock frown.

"I rather get this over with, I don't really want to stay here for more then I need to. The last time I was here, I was bolted down to a metal table and the 'other' you tried to experiment on me while wearing a small nurse outfit." Ranma stated as he walked past her and into the rather dim lighted laboratory.

Washuu blinked again as she followed after him, "Oh? I did that again?"

Now it was Ranma's turn to blink as he glanced towards her, "Oh man, I... I don't even want to know who else had to go through that."

"Oh quite being such a big baby." Washuu poked fun at Ranma as they walked into a large sparse area.

"Okay, where do I put my Battlecruiser for you to upgrade?" Ranma asked as he looked around.

Washuu blinked in surprise, "Oh you wanted me to upgrade your Battlecruiser? I thought it was just a small arm weapon or something. Oh well, come over here," Washuu beckoned as Ranma followed after her. They stopped in an even larger sparse area, though this place had a bunch of mechanical arms and other machinery Ranma couldn't identify. "Alright, tell me where your Cruiser is and I'll teleport it here with my computer, so that we can get straight to upgrading it." Washuu commanded.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Ranma waved off as he walked to the north side of the bay and reached into his suit. In actuality, he was reaching into his subspace... er... well, lets now make it officially a sub-personal hanger-space. He grabbed the Battlecruiser, he had (cough) stolen (cough) from that strange sky universe from a prince Enriq-something, and pulled it out. He had some difficulty pulling out the thousand ton war machine, but he had some help from his subspace as it forcibly, yet gently ejected his warship from it's holdings.

The large ship landed with a loud metal thud into the bay area as Ranma huffed from slight exhaustion. Washuu stared with wide opened eyes and a slightly opened mouth. However, she closed her mouth from comment as her mouth curled into a slightly manically smile. "Oh how VERY interesting... heh heh heh." Washuu muttered as Ranma stood up straight to stretch his back.

"Okay, there ya' go. Can you make this ship space worthy? I really want to traverse the galaxy and I want to do it with this ship, though it is sort of primitive in it's current state." Ranma stated as he looked back at Washuu.

However, Washuu had already heard enough and was already typing on a hologram like computer. Suddenly, the mechanical arms and apparatuses, moved silently through the room on what appeared to be levitating metal spheres. Sparks and metal groans could be seen and heard as they begin working on Ranma's Battlecruiser.

"Hmm, give it three weeks or so and I'll have this thing as powerful as my ship. The Soja II..... though I haven't used it in nearly a hundred years since I've been stuck in a damn cryogenic tube for the last seven hundred years." Washuu stated, 'Hmph, that'll teach those damn nerds at the Universal Science Academy when I make another weapon capable of taking on several First Generation Jurai Starships. Kick me out of the Academy will you. And for what? Just because I made a weapon capable of destroying the universe!? It's not like it was going to be used for bad things anyway!!' Washuu silently ranted in her mind as she chuckled evilly under her breath.

Ranma sweatdropped as he watched the crab haired scientist chuckled darkly while typing on the hologram computer. He coughed into his fist to get the scientist's attention again, "Also I have this.... Tactical Exoskeleton armor, and I was wondering if you could integrate it with-" Ranma started but was cut off as Washuu waved him off.

"Yes yes yes, all in due time." Washuu replied as Ranma walked towards her.

* * *

19 hours Later.....

* * *

Washuu frowned as she studied the computers monitors as they evaluated Ranma's physical being and studied him. Ranma was currently lying against a metal table in a white room as several apparatus flying around him, which occasionally poke and prodded him. Graciously enough, he wasn't bolted down the table for once, so he was able to relax as the machines examined him. He had taken off his suit and was currently wearing nothing, but a pair of blue boxers and his limiters as his near bare body laid in the room.

Washuu frowned further as she pulled up additional information and compared it to the information she was currently studying. The information she was finding was..... Incredible!! She had never met a specimen as intriguing or interesting as Ranma before. He had the looks of a humanoid, but his body was extremely complex, even more so then the Juraians, Saiyajins, or any other race she had encountered. Ranma had said that he was human, but the data she was receiving could hardly be from any 'normal' human. His body's dexterity and constitution was approximately 750,000 times superior then that of a human.

Washuu creased her brow as more information popped up on another screen. She rolled her chair over to it and begin typing rapidly. The thing that really bothered her was that the number was still increasing. His body seemed as if it was strengthening itself up, his muscles were extremely condensed and compressed, and let's not even talk about his bone structure. There seemed to be some weird bio-energy flowing through his body, and it was protecting it's host from what Washuu could see.

Washuu typed faster as more information and other irregularities started popping up, irregularities such as his muscular structure and tissue density. Ranma's body was still apparently changing and 'upgrading' itself. She needed further information then what she got from an external evaluation.

Washuu walked into the room as the machines and other apparatuses lifted upwards from Ranma. Ranma blinked as he sat upright, "Hm? Are we done already?" he asked.

Washuu shook her head as she pulled out an advancing looking syringe, "Nope, not yet Ranma-chan. I need a blood sample so I can see your biological data as well as your DNA information.

Ranma shrugged, "Okay."

Washuu inserted the needle into Ranma's arm and drew five millimeters of blood.

* * *

Warning!! Warning!!

External object attempting to steal host's biological matter!

Retaliation required – Biological Matter will self-destruct and destroy itself to halt information from being stolen.

* * *

"Alright that should be all I- YEOUCH!!" Washuu was interrupted in mid sentence as the syringe in her head exploded and begin burning in a deep black and purple fire as it landed on the ground.

Both Washuu and Ranma blinked as they stared at the black fire burning at their feet. "Damn, talk about being evil." Ranma commented as Washuu frowned on.

Washuu rubbed her chin in thought, 'That is very strange, not only did Ranma's biological matter destroy itself so that I could not get the information from it, it retaliated against me. It's like Ranma-chan's blood is.... sentient..... or is this just an unconscious trigger mechanism. No... only his DNA could..... wait.... His DNA!' Washuu thought as an epiphany hit her. "This is going to be harder then I thought. The blood won't be taken without a fight it seems. But...." Washuu's sight fell from Ranma's face and glided to his groin. "Alternate samples can be taken."

"Washuu, my face is up here." Ranma stated with a droll look as Washuu looked back up.

"Yes, yes, Ranma-chan I was wondering if I cou-" Washuu begin but was cut off.

"No." Ranma stated flatly.

"I didn't finish!"

"No, but I know what you're getting to, and no I do not want to do that. It's blood only, nothing else." Ranma deadpanned.

"Hmph. Fine then," Washuu pouted.

* * *

Meanwhile – Ranma's Body.....

Foreign Object has penetrated host and attempted to steal biological matter. Action must be immediately taken! All DNA Integration must all be increased....

Processing.... Processing.... Processing....

Juraian DNA - Sealed

Greater Ability – Extreme Longevity. Ability to generate shield due to 'Light Hawk Wings'. Ability to generate large amounts of Bio-Energy. Material Conversion by mental command.

Weakness – Vulnerability to bonding with unknown entities. Prone to fits of mania due to Longevity. Mortality of Death.

Previous Solution: Juraian DNA unsealed and is now reconstructing and combining with new DNA. Longevity integration with host. Light Hawk Wings are now an innate ability until manually used. Bio-Energy levels of host are increased by six hundred percent. Material Conversion is now innate ability. Bonding is now only prohibited with non-hostile entities. Mania is lessened due to hosts' experience.

Processing.... Processing.... Processing....

New Solution for Juraian DNA: Reconstruction and Integration with host DNA is now complete. Longevity Integration with Host.... Complete. Light Hawk Wings are now both a manual and an innate ability during danger to Host's health.... New Data available... Light Hawk Wings count is a confirmed Ten. Bio-Energy levels of host increased by a further 800 percent. Material Conversion is now Manual by Host. Bonding with non-enemy entities is now innate. Mania...... is now permanent due to Host's Past Experience and lowered Empathy.

Royal Demon Blood DNA – Limited

Greater Ability – Extreme Constitution, Survival Rate, Vitality, Stamina, Agility, Speed and Immunity. Slight Berserker ability.

Weakness – Can be harmed by the social graces of blessed items or objects.

Previous Solution: Current DNA is being regulated by an unknown Third Party Neutral Limiter. Genetics and DNA are not yet fused with host, yet process is going slowly. No actions will be taken as DNA is running positive course and will be soon released into Host within a few months.

Processing.... Processing.... Processing....

New Solution for Royal Demon: Third Party Neutral Limiter is now removed. Genetics and DNA integration with host.... Will be complete and fused with host in 4 hours, 34 minutes, and 49 seconds. Weaknesses to Holy Water or Blessed Items cannot be removed.

Masu DNA.

Greater Ability – Fast Regeneration and Healing. Negation of Gravity on Host. Ability to survive without Oxygen to. Instantaneous Long distance Teleportation by thought. Ability to phase or pass through solid objects. Able to survive in Vacuum of space. Other abilities unknown.

Weakness – Assimilation of any object, upon contact. Other weaknesses unknown.

Previous Solution: Abilities will be ingrained with Host's DNA. Assimilation process will be prohibited with the exception of internal contact with blood or DNA. Some of the abilities are now used subconscious until Host manually uses them.

Processing.... Processing.... Processing....

New Solution for Masu: Integration, and assimilation of DNA with Host.... Complete. All abilities are all manual by host. Assimilation process is still prohibited with the exception of internal consumption of DNA.

Abyss DNA

Greater Ability – Integration of other DNA strands to host. Other abilities unknown.

Weakness – Blood is extremely volatile when removed from host.

Previous Solution: No changes to base DNA

Processing.... Processing.... Processing....

New Solution to Abyss: Weakness is now a Defense Mechanism, Integration with other DNA bases is now faster.

* * *

Later....

Washuu wiped the sweat from her brow as she stepped out of a room with Ranma following after her. In her hand was a vial with twenty millimeters of Ranma's blood.... which had been compressed and sealed tightly shut with the force of eight supernovas.

"Whew, that was tiring, but it's all going to be worth it in the end." Washuu stated as she held up the vial in hand. The vial was a glass case with both ends closed by a metal mechanism and four interlocking bars extending to each metal block as they held the blood in and compressed it.

"Miyah!" a voice sounded throughout the lab which made Washuu and Ranma stop in their tracks.

"Ryo-Ohki..." Washuu fumed as she looked down a long metal path. Suddenly, a small brown creature ran towards Washuu as it kept repeating 'Miyah' as it ran.

The brown creature ran and jumped onto Washuu's shoulder, "Miyah! Miyah miyah miyah...." the little creature meowed as Washuu rubbed it's head.

"Huh, I see so Sasami had to go out and see to Tenchi's injuries, while Ayeka and Ryoko fought over him. Then, Mihoshi and Kiyone tried to break it up, which just made it worse." Washuu repeated in Japanese as the little creature nodded it's head. "Well, what are you doing here then my little cabbit?"

The cabbit just meowed in explanation, "Hmm, just curious to see what I'm doing huh." Washuu chuckled as she petted the cabbit.

The cabbit blinked cutely as it looked towards Ranma, "Miya?" the cabbit said as it tilted it's head and pointed a paw at Ranma.

"Oh him, he's just Ranma-san, a new friend of mine." Washuu introduced the cabbit to Ranma, "Now say hi, Ryo-Ohki." Washuu commanded lightly.

"Miya!" Ryo-Ohki exclaimed as she held out her paw in greeting.

As the two were talking Ranma was staring hard at the little cabbit. He was using every fiber of his body to resist his Neko-Ken side effect phobia. When he was 20, he became a certified psychologist, the sole reason for this was so that he could control his phobia. As soon as he could, he started targeting his phobia in a effort to control it. Nearly eight years have past and now he could control the Neko-Ken to a degree. Suffice to say, he wasn't 'entirely' scared of cats anymore currently. But it wholly depended on the cat. If the cat was affectionate, curious, friendly, or neutral; his phobia was near non-existent and he could actually touch and pet the cat. If the cat was hostile, mean, angered, attacking him, or possessed any negative emotions; he would run away screaming like a little girl. Ranma hated his ailurophobia like a curse, luckily for him, the creature before him was extremely friendly. The only reason he was slightly frozen right now was because the cat like creature startled him.

"Hi, my name is Ranma Yatoihei Chaos, Ryo-Ohki." Ranma stated as he extended his hand and petted the creature. His hand was shaking slightly, it took all his willpower to make his hand not shake much as he petted the cabbit. Fortunately for him, petting and touching felines who were friendly and affectionate helped him further his control with his phobia.

"Miyah!" Ryo-Ohki sounded as she rubbed her small head against his hand. Washuu raised her eyebrow at him, she had noticed the strange erratic subtle movements.

Ranma had noticed her expression and he answered her unasked question, "Ailurophobia," he stated.

"Ah! I see. Childhood trauma I'm guessing?" Washuu guessed. Ranma shrugged at her, and nodded anyway.

Ryo-Ohki jumped from Washuu's shoulder and onto Ranma's arm. She ran up Ranma's arm and to his shoulder, where she began rubbing her face against Ranma's. "Aw, she so cute and cuddly." Ranma stated as he petted the little cabbit.

"Heh, you better watch out. That little cute and cuddly thing right there can transform into a Capital Starship and take on fleets of starships by herself." Washuu commented as she walked back to the main part of the lab.

Ranma blinked and glanced down at the cabbit as she 'Miyahed' in pride. "Wow, you sure are a cute and powerful little thing." he complemented as he scratched her behind the ears. She meowed in pleasure and purred under Ranma's ministrations.

Ranma followed after Washuu with little Ryo-Ohki on his shoulder, he watched as Washuu set the enclosed vial into a machine and wires fell from the ceiling of another machine and connected to the vial. Washuu begin typing on a computer projected from her wristband, Ranma walked up behind her and stared at the screen over her shoulder.

"What the...?" Washuu said incredulously as stared at the DNA results.

DNA STRUCTURE ANALYSIS COMPLETED. DISPLAYING RESULTS...

SUBJECT NUMBER: 72662-24267-666xx  
NAME: Ranma Yatoihei Chaos  
GENDER: Male?  
DNA BREAKDOWN:

A. Human – 8.9 Percent  
B. Juraian – 12.9 Percent  
C. Masu – 12.7 Percent  
D. Royal Demon – 12.5 Percent  
E. Abyss – 53.1 Percent

Ranma, Ryo-Ohki, and Washuu stared at the results with varying degrees of surprise. Ranma was surprised that he wasn't just a human, apparently he was a hybrid of species.... well actually this made a lot more sense now that he thought about it. All those weird things that have been happened to him lately. 'What's up with the question mark next to my gender?'

Ryo-Ohki stared with surprised at the Masu part, as a cabbit, she and her sister were made out of the Masu, which was one of the main reasons why she was so powerful, and yet so small and cute. Washuu was staring in surprise because she had never seen anyone with such an..... exotic blood base.

"Abyss..... I've have never heard of such a DNA strand. This is going to take further research." Washuu said aloud as Ranma scratched his head. "I've already identified the other DNA bases, except for the Royal Demon base, but I can probably assume about later on....." Washuu blinked as she came across the question mark next to his gender, "What's with the question mark next to your Gender?"

Ranma thought about it silently, and had already concluded why there was a question mark. It was possibly due to the fact that his former, yet on hiatus, curse use to change him back and forth between male and female. "Don't ask it's..... complicated and weird.... and also very long." Ranma informed the young crab haired woman.

Washuu stared at him with an raised eyebrow, but shrugged it off and turned back to the monitor.

"Ugh, I'm probably not gonna understand most of this stuff later on. So I'm gonna ask now. What that heck is a Masu or a Juraian....." Ranma pointed out from above Washuu's shoulder. Washuu typed quickly, but when Ranma asked his question, she begin smiling as the beginning of a..... rant was coming on.

"Well I'll start with the Masu since it's longer and I'm more familiar with them." Washuu begin to rant. "The Masu... were once dubbed as the most powerful demons in the universe. Originally, the Masu were not only known for their fast healing, but other abilities as well. Their bodies can naturally negate gravity as well as their lack of need for air. One of their unique skills was their ability to displace their own mass to be able to pass through solid objects. It's pretty handy. Another is teleportation, meaning, instantaneous long distance travel by use of thought only. I also know that they can split their bodies into two, but I don't know if it can be more than two. Their energy levels are a little higher than the Saiyajins, and their bodies can survive the vacuum of space. As their name denotes, as long as there is Mass, they will survive. They are able to assimilate characteristics and abilities of some of the things that they can come in contact with, in which they can make it bow down to their own wills." Washuu ended her rant as Ranma blinked owlishly.

"Damn...." Ranma simply said as he stared at the crabbed haired scientist.

"Miya!!" Ryo-Ohki meowed in pride as she raised her paw up.

"Yes, yes, Ryo-Ohki you are made up from one of the most powerful beings in the universe." Washuu grinned as she rubbed the cabbit's ears.

Ranma blinked and looked to the cabbit on his shoulder, "Damn Ryo-Ohki, I wish I had a cabbit like you..... Though I wouldn't even know where to find another cabbit like you." Ranma complimented as Ryo-Ohki beamed with pride and embarrassment. However, a chuckle from Washuu brought the pair from conversation as she begin another rant.

Washuu pulled out a pair of glasses and started ranting in a scholarly tone, "You see, a cabbit is an original creation of mine. It is a hybrid of a Masu gene with a special live mineral not found in this galaxy. Basically, cabbits can transform into large space ships, and are very powerful at that. But in simple terms for me, cabbits are computer units, super advance hybrid computer units that can become anything the cabbits learn, assimilate, or will themselves to become."

Ranma sighed as he looked towards Ryo-Ohki, "The more I hear about you, the more impressed I become." he stated as Ryo-Ohki meowed in amusement.

"Well, If you really want one," Washuu said as she took off her glasses and looked back to the vial of blood behind her, "I can create a cabbit for you with the extracted blood, after I'm done studying it." Washuu walked up to the vial of blood and measured it by sight. "I think I have enough for two cabbits here."

Ranma suddenly felt a lurch in his being as he frowned down at himself, the other 'being' in his body was becoming very restless lately, ever since he started throwing up the large amounts of blood, the other entity was restless and... somewhat worried? Weird was the only way Ranma could describe it. Ranma suddenly blinked as an idea came to him. "Hm, Washuu please make me two cabbits then. I need the other one for.... an old friend." Ranma said as Washuu gave him a strange look but nodded anyway in agreement. "Okay, now that we got that out of the way, what about the Juraians. You haven't explain them yet."

Washuu shrugged as she held her hands behind her back, "Eh, there's not that much to the Juraians, they're humanoid aliens from a different planet. Juraians are powerful aliens with a large governing power throughout the universe. Juraians are legendary for their energy, when they fight, they give off tremendous amounts of energy. Saiyajins could also generate huge, huge amounts of energy, but Juraians could easily beat them to it. Plus, the amount of energy Saiyajins put out is raw, while Juraians are much more refined. When it comes to physical power however, Saiyajins are unparalleled in that category. Since Saiyajins live most of their lives fighting, their raw powers just amazes me." Washuu explained as Ranma followed after.

"Hm, so I'm guessing the people that live in this house are all Juraians then?" Ranma pointed towards the ceiling as he made his point.

Washuu shook her head, "No, not all of them, only Ayeka, Tenchi, Sasami, and Katsuhito are Juraians. The girl you saw earlier with me, you know the one with the teal hair, she's what you would call an evolved humanoid I guess. Same species, different planet with different conditions. Her names Kiyone by the way, and the other girl you saw was my daughter, she's the same as little Ryo-Ohki here; her name is Ryoko. Then there's Mihoshi..... she's the same as Kiyone.... although a bit more clumsy and clueless." Washuu admitted.

Ranma petted little Ryo-Ohki further as he looked up to Washuu, "Well great, I'm part of these weird super races, but I'm still gonna die from TB. I guess they're not invincible against lung disease then." Ranma stated with a sardonic laugh.

"Hmm? What do you mean by that Ranma-chan?" Washuu asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

Ranma shrugged at her, "Oh nothing important, but I'm apparently gonna die from tuberculosis in a few years, maybe less; if the symptoms I'm diagnosing are correct." Ranma stated rather flatly despite the seriousness of the subject.

Washuu snorted at him, "Ranma-chan, that's impossible. You're body is made up of stronger stuff then.... well most of the races in galaxy, your immunity system is out of this universe strong. Plus, your genetics would stop such a thing from happening, so there is no possible chance that you even have Tuberculosis. And even if you did, you're body would have gotten rid of it already." Washuu explained plainly as Ranma gave her a strange expression. "I've already given you a physical checkup, and you're healthier then most people despite your.... exotic lifestyle."

Ranma blinked as he frowned at her, "Alright... then why the hell do I keep throwing up blood then?" Ranma asked as he looked from Ryo-Ohki to Washuu. "I mean, you saw what happened earlier."

Indeed she did, four hours into studying Ranma, he begin coughing and had a spasm of blood thrown about. Washuu nodded at him, "Yes, I already check that. Why else would I need another blood sample if you already threw up some for me to take." Ranma shrugged, he had no answer for that. "I thought it was strange at first, but the blood you're throwing up has no matching similarities whatsoever to the blood I'm examining right now." Washuu stated as she brought up her holographic computer again.

"The blood I examined from earlier is one hundred percent human, the DNA helices from both DNA strands, the one you cough up, and the one I extracted from you, are drastically different to the point where both of them are practically strangers." Washuu ranted as more text scrolled onto the screen and two pictures of two helices popped on on screen. "Either you drank a bunch of blood from some guy and it's not sitting well with your stomach. Though I highly doubt that. I say it's more along the lines that your current blood is trying to get rid of the bad blood or the inferior human DNA, and the way it's doing it, is forcing it all out via your mouth."

"Oh man, all this stuff is happening waaaaay to fast." Ranma groaned as his shoulders sagged.

* * *

Two Week Later......

Ranma had been staying in Washuu's lab since he had arrived at the shrine, he had yet to meet the people in the shrine. He had been sleeping and eating the preserve food he had in his subspace, since he was so busy working with Washuu in her lab. Now that he had learned that he wasn't really dying, he had spent most of the time in another part of the lab using his rather limited medical knowledge to make a solution or chemical product for his blood problem. Even though his body was getting rid of the 'Inferior' blood or what he nicknamed: The Saotome Blood. He needed a blank slate of blood to fill in the gap, he knew his 'New' blood was multiplying rapidly to refill the loss blood. But losing almost four gallons of blood in a few weeks made him worried. Though he once asked himself during his experiment, why he was doing such a thing considering that he had barely any knowledge about what he was doing. But then he silenced himself, saying that he had medic training and doctor certification.... and a bottle of vodka. Which, apparently made everything make sense.... somehow.

Ranma sighed as he swirled a red liquid around in a flask, while he slowly and carefully poured in an odorless clear liquid into it. Suddenly, the liquid in the bottle begin to bubble angrily, the red and clear liquid became a violent purple, and blue smoke begin bubbling out. "Shit..." Ranma cursed quietly and placed the flask down. He pinched the bridge of his nose in fatigue. Then he looked around to make sure no one was around, then he pulled out a flask of whiskey and drank it.

"Ranma-chan! Where are you?" Washuu yelled through the lab as Ranma hid his flask back into his jacket and looked at the darkness of the lab.

"Feh!" Ranma muttered angrily and threw away his failed experiment. "I'm coming..." Ranma answered the darkness and walked towards Washuu. He found her standing in front of two glass containers, which both contained something silver and red.

"There you are Ranma-chan!!" Washuu grinned as she spotted Ranma.

"Yeah, here I am..." Ranma deadpanned as he walked up to the scientist, "Alright what did you need me for?"

"Well! I-... Why are you wearing one of my lab coats?" Washuu asked as she looked at the pigtail soldier up and down.

"Huh? Oh, I was doing some experimenting and sciency stuff, and I thought that lab coat would look good on me, while I did my thing." Ranma shrugged as he nonchalantly answered her question.

"Hm, not bad, it looks pretty good on you." Washuu complimented him.

"Thanks..." Ranma muttered, "So what did you call me for?"

Washuu directed his attention to the two glass containers which contained a silver and a red egg. Ranma stared at two eggs as they laid in the glass container, "There they are! Your own two personal cabbits, made from your own DNA. Their DNA structure is almost exactly like yours, however it seems your own DNA altered itself slightly and so they are completely unrelated to you. It's amazing, you and your cabbits have almost the same structural DNA, though not close enough to be siblings, you guys are pretty much bonded eitherway." Washuu stated as she read it off her holographic computer, Ranma continued to stared at the two eggs.

"Alright. Go Washuu. You are the greatest genius in the universe." Ranma chuckled as he walked up close to the red egg.

"Yes I am! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Washuu crackled while Ranma ignored her.

Ranma closed his eyes as he accessed his Ki channels, he felt around his pathways and body. 'There you are.' Ranma stated silently as he found... The Entity, more precisely the Jusenkyo Entity, the one which had moved from the Jusenkyo Pool of the Drowned Girl to his body. He found the nine separate links that connected the soul as well as the former curse to his body, eight of them had been severed already to put the curse on hiatus. There was only one left, the one which let the entity cling to his soul. Ranma severed it without much thought as the entity screamed silently in protest. He opened his eyes and held his right palm over his chest and grabbed an imaginary object. Washuu watch in curiosity and wonder as Ranma was doing some type of complicated process.

The entity was reluctantly ejected out of his body, he grabbed the entity with his hand and pulled it out of his body. Ranma felt a minor euphoria as the other entity exited his body and appeared in his right hand. Washuu watched with wide eyes as a blue sphere of energy appeared in Ranma's hand. Ranma stared wordlessly at the soul as it hovered in his hand. "Old friend." Ranma chuckled darkly as he stared at the separated soul. In one fluid motion, he pushed the blue glob of energy into the container containing the red egg.

"Old friend?" Washuu asked in wonder.

"She.... or It I guess, I don't really know if souls have genders, was a drowned soul at the pools of Jusenkyo. Around when I turned nineteen or twenty, the soul moved itself from the pool into my body and she's been there ever since." Ranma explained as he walked away from the eggs and towards the door to exit the lab.

"The more I'm around you Ranma-chan, the more things I find and I keep finding." Washuu grinned as she followed after him.

"Hm, I bet you my Washuu will be crazy pissed off if she finds out that I let somebody else use me as a guinea pig instead of her." Ranma laughed as he put his arms behind his back and walked towards the door out of the lab. "Man, I'm crazy hungry now. I ate all my MRE's."

"Don't worry about it too much, I'll record all the data I found into a data crystal, and you can give it to her when you return to calm her down." Washuu waved off as she pressed some buttons on some machines they passed by. "By the way, it should be lunch time already, Sasami can probably accommodate you."

* * *

Meanwhile....

"Oh Ryoko! Can you please call Washuu? I got lunch ready!" Sasami shouted to the woman laying in the rafters of the house.

Ryoko's tail twitched as she sat up, she looked down at the cute girl looking up at her expectantly

"Please Ryoko!" Sasami pleaded again as her eyes became big and teary.

"Gah! Okay! Okay! Geez!" Ryoko complained as she floated towards the closet under the stairs. But before she could get to the door, it already opened as two people exited.

"-and that's what I've been doing lately, I'm worried that I'm losing too much blood at one time, plus the spasms are getting worse and worse, it's starting to hurt now. My trachea and stomach are starting to burn now." Ranma stated as he walked out of the closet with Washuu in tow.

Washuu rubbed her chin in thought, "It's possible that your body is getting every molecule of blood it can and throwing it out. Your DNA structure is possibly making your body just a tiny bit unstable, and the process will cause you some internal pain until it's complete. I'll make a medicine that will act as a minor painkiller and blood replacement, until your 'New' blood multiplies and take over all of your functions by itself." Washuu stated as Ranma nodded at her.

Ryoko blinked as she stared at the man she saw a few weeks earlier with Kiyone and Washuu in the hellspawn massacre. The two walked past her without pause as they continued talking. "Hey Sasami, can you set another place at the table for a friend of mine?"

Sasami's voice popped out the kitchen, "Okay Washuu!" Ryoko narrowed her eyes as she floated after the two. The three came into the kitchen just as Sasami finished setting a place at the table for Ranma. Ayeka, Tenchi, Katsuhito, and Ryo-Ohki came in from the backyard from Tenchi's swordsmanship training. Kiyone and Mihoshi came from upstairs, and Noboyuki appeared from his office. All of them blinked at Ranma's presence, but seeing as how he was talking to Washuu, they presumed that it was of something important.

"-And that's one of the main reasons why she came after me, because I could do things that she apparently never seen before and she was curious to how it's being done." Ranma explained to Washuu as he sat down at a Japanese style table, which was just a low table with no chairs and everybody had to sit on the floor, cross legged. "She became a bit too curious I guess, and started upping the ante on capturing me. I mean... there was this one time, I think, she was trying to rape me... so that... she could get my seamen to examine, I guess. But still, that was quite... scary. I try to repress that memory, but it still pops up every now and then.... unfortunately."

"I see..." Washuu sweatdropped heavily, "I'm sorry for that I guess, but you really are an interesting specimen."

"Well, you haven't tried to sexually assault me yet, so it's fine." Ranma waved off her apology, "Plus, she was really interested in my techniques."

The rest of the people sitting around Washuu and Ranma sweatdropped as they listened to the conversation. 'What are they talking about?' they all asked themselves.

"Oh? Now I'm curious too, I remember seeing you make that cross of fire and burning that dog. How did you do that?" Washuu asked as they awaited everyone else to get situated. Ryo-Ohki, seeing the nice man was still around, jumped from the other side of the table to the spot in front of him.

Ranma, momentarily distracted from answering Washuu, looked down with a smile as the cabbit meowed in greetings. Although Ryo-Ohki, didn't know it, she was really helping with his Neko-Ken control, and Ranma was really grateful. "Hello Ryo-Ohki," Ranma smiled as he rubbed the cabbit's head. The brown furball meowed in delight as the nice man petted her. As everyone sat down at the table, Katsuhito coughed into his hand to get Washuu's attention.

"Washuu, who is this guest that you have brought?" Katsuhito asked as Ranma and Washuu looked up at him. Before Washuu could answer for him, Ranma answered for himself.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, Japanese customs get thrown outta ya if you travel a lot." Ranma apologized for his apparent rudeness, "My name's Ranma Chaos (Keiousu). A traveling freelancer for hire, occasional arms dealer, and a friend of Washuu's here."

Katsuhito nodded at him, "Yes, well welcome to my home then Mr. Ranma Chaos." Before he could go on, Mihoshi interrupted him with a question of her own.

"What's a Freelancer?" Mihoshi asked bubbly. Everyone, with the exception of Katsuhito and Washuu, looked towards Ranma for an answer.

Ranma smiled at her, "A Freelancer is a hired gun or hand, basically I'm a Mercenary, a Dog of War as they call it," he answered her as her eyes bugged out in awe.

"WOW! A real Mercenary! Cool!!" Mihoshi exclaimed as Sasami finished setting down all the food.

"Well, now that that is out of the way," Washuu deadpanned, she looked back to Ranma as the others begin to eat, but they continued watching Ranma, especially Kiyone and Ryoko as they had seen his abilities to an extent. Washuu continued where Ranma and she left off, "So how did you do the fire cross?"

Ranma picked up his chopsticks and ate a small portion of rice before answering Washuu, "Well, it all comes down to the martial arts that I've been learning since I could walk, and the extreme discipline I've implemented upon myself and by the military. And after that, there's my mastery of Ki and Chi which help me with everything else. Plus a little bit of science here and there, and a little bit of guess and check."

Washuu blinked at his explanation, a first for Washuu ever, "Ki and Chi?" Ranma sighed as he set down his chopsticks and held out his palm. Suddenly, a blue sphere appeared in his hand, the blue sphere was heavily tainted black and had red cracks over it. Everyone at the table stared with awe as they stopped eating. Ranma blinked as he stared at the projection, "Oh wait, crap. Wrong projection, that's my soul." The blue sphere disappeared and another one appeared, this time it was pure blue and it glowed brightly. "See, Ki. The physical manifestation of life. Chi, the manifestation of emotions, and so on, they can be utilized as weapons and or bombs." Ranma explained as Washuu grinned as her analytical mind took everything in.

"The technique you saw me use earlier is like this, however I started adding a bit of.... science and technology into them. They make them more powerful and or destructive." Ranma continued explaining as he grabbed a piece of fish from a plate.

"Hmm, interesting, but why do I get the feeling that you're holding something back?" Washuu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ranma chuckled nervously, "Heh heh heh. Well, I have a lot more techniques and other moves that are more complicated and more.... destructive. But I guess I can show you another one later." Ranma laughed nervously as Washuu continued eying him.

Luckily for him Katsuhito interrupted them with a question of his own. "So Keiousu-san"

"Ranma is just fine, I'm not much for formalities." Ranma interrupted, but Katsuhito nodded and continued.

"Ranma you are a martial artist, what school or style were you trained under?" Katsuhito asked with a strangely young, yet wizen flair.

Ranma shrugged quietly, "Hm, when I was younger I used to follow the trainings and philosophy _Musabetsu Kakut__ō__ Ry__ū_..."

"_Musabetsu Kakut__ō__ Ry__ū_? I've never heard of that school." Katsuhito interrupted.

Ranma chuckled, "I'm sure you haven't, only a handful of people practiced it and they themselves aren't very good at it. But it is an unique style in it's own way. True to its name, _Musabetsu Kakut__ō__ Ry__ū_or _Anything Goes Martial Arts_, is based on learning and adapting many different styles of martial arts, taking what works and discarding what doesn't. As such, _Musabetsu Kakut__ō__ Ry__ū_, is not confined to a single way of thinking or philosophy when it comes to martial arts combat. This gives a practitioner of _Musabetsu Kakut__ō__ Ry__ū_ the advantage of adaptability and unpredictability in a fight, since he or she would ideally know moves and techniques from many different schools that complement each other, minimizing perceptible weaknesses. However, the school focuses a lot on aerial attacks and grappling. An interesting thing to note is that the philosophy of _Musabetsu Kakut__ō__ Ry__ū_ is similar to many martial arts used by many mixed-martial artists, most of whom cross-train in many different disciplines to create a balanced, well-rounded fighting style." Ranma explained, but paused to grab a portion of rice.

The people at the table nodded in understanding, until Ranma spoke again, "However, the main practitioners... aren't very... smart or adaptable. They use the style mainly for stealing, retreating, and unorthodox uses nowadays. Plus the style depends way too much on taunting your enemy into making a mistake, and the user's own adaptability to situations. So it can be the most useful style or the most useless style to whoever uses it; it's mostly the latter then the former. That's why I abandoned it and now practice under my own self created martial arts style: _Chaos Style of Unarmed and Armed Combat _(Keiousuburi no Sude to Busou Sentou), or shortened: _Chaos Style of Fighting_." Ranma stated as he ate the rest of his rice and set his bowl down. 'There are a lot of carrots in this meal....' Ranma thought silently. Ryo-Ohki, who was on the table near Ranma enjoying a rather large carrot, blinked as Ranma finished his meal and started petting her again. Not that she was complaining or anything.

"I'm not familiar with that style either." Katsuhito said as Ranma petted the cabbit in front of him.

"Heh, that's not unusual, because only a select few are able to practice it, I'm the Grandmaster of the style, so I teach only those I like." Ranma shrugged as Washuu finished her bowl and looked back to him.

"So is this style the same as _Musabetsu Kakut__ō__ Ry__ū_?"

Ranma shook his head and chuckled, "Naw, that style is for doing anything to win the fight. Considering that the entire style was built around use for warfare and CQC. My style is doing everything possible in order to kill your opponent in the quickest way possible, though my preferred style is in the cruelest or most brutal way possible."

Everyone at the table stopped eating and looked up at Ranma in shock, but Ranma ignored it and continued. "Most martial arts deal with self-defense, mine deals with self-extreme offense. It's a military style of combat, though most military styles deal with CQC as a last hand to hand option, mine deals with all situations and weapons. My style is sadistically opportunistic if you will, and the Coup De Grâces are especially cruel now that I think about it." Ranma scratched his chin in thought. "It's a lot easier to show you then to explain it." Ranma explained to Katsuhito and Washuu, as the others were eating quietly while staring at Ranma.

Washuu grinned, "Then a demonstration is in order."

* * *

Later....

Ranma stood in the courtyard of the temple as the others watched on, Washuu had her computer out and a little camera like apparatus floating by her. "Alright Ranma, I'm about to let out the combat drones. Get ready!" Washuu exclaimed.

"Miya!!" Ryo-Ohki cheered for Ranma from her spot in Sasami's arms.

Katsuhito frowned as he stared at Ranma's relaxed posture, his arms were laying limply and relaxed at his sides. However, Katsuhito could sense something, it was minuscule, but it was there. Katsuhito could see that Ranma knew what he was doing, and that he had experience.... extreme experience. "Tenchi," Katsuhito spoke with a serious tone as his grandson and others looked to him, "Watch carefully and study him, this is something that you will never be able to learn from me."

Before Tenchi could question his grandfather, Washuu yelled, "Drones are starting..... Now!!"

Suddenly, robotic drones with the physique of an average human appeared out of portals. The drones were blank faced robots with bold face characters on their face, they held no weapons in their hands, but Ranma was pretty sure that there would be a few that carried weapons hidden in the back. Seeing as that the drones were still appearing from the portals and they had yet to stop coming out.

"Um, Washuu," Ayeka begin as she pointed at the outpour of drones, "Isn't that a bit much?"

Washuu frowned slightly, "No, it's not enough."

The drones charged at Ranma strategically, however Ranma stood there limply as he slowly and lazily shifted into a stance. The drone closest to Ranma threw a punch at him, everyone blinked to make sure what they were seeing was real as Ranma retaliated.

He shifted his head to the side slightly and grabbed the Drone's arm, he viciously pulled the drone towards him, with his free hand he grabbed the Drone's shoulder and pushed the drone to the ground. He was still holding the Drone's arm while it was on the ground, he twisted slightly and positioned his body over the Drone with his foot raised above the drone's neck. He slammed his foot down hard, crushing the metal circuitry and wires as he separated the head from the neck. Another drone flew jumped into the air and into a drop kick, another one sprinted and slid on the ground with his foot extended.

Ranma narrowly dodges by bending back, and then lifting his lower body into the air and into a spin, making the two pass above and below him. Not letting any opportunity to brutally hurt the drones go, his arms shot out as he was spinning and grabbed the drone's wrist above him and the other drone's knee below him. Using his momentum, he slammed the drone above him into the ground and threw the one below him airborne. Landing back onto the ground, Ranma curb stomped on the down drone's blank face. The falling drone fell towards Ranma in the form of a dropkick. Ranma stepped forward, making the Drone overshoot his target and missing his intended landing. Ranma let the kick pass him as he grabbed the Drone's neck and slammed him into the ground, the drone slammed the back of it's head on the ground and his lower body flew up from the momentum. Before the rest of it's body could fall back to the ground, Ranma kicked it in the back of where it's spine was, making it roll backwards.

The rest of the drones appeared surprised as they re-analyze Ranma, their usual opponent was Tenchi Masaki, and their usual tactics were to rush him and overwhelm him, while some of them would attack from long range. The younger Masaki's weaknesses were much easier to access, their new target: Ranma Chaos, his weaknesses were much harder to see.

Ranma's grin turned slightly dark as Washuu turned up the difficulty level in her drones. Ranma started reaching for his guns, but then stopped. 'Hmm, neh..I'll stick to where everything started.... my fists, my original weapons.' Ranma thought as he left his weapons still holstered in his subspace. The Drones charged at him again, this time with a different formation and style of attack. Ranma smiled as he dropped into a different stance and charged head on.

* * *

The Video.....

* * *

Ranma had abandoned the anti-air turned anti-personnel gun after an Arm Slave had destroyed it with it's shoulder cannon. He jumped into a man made trench and fired his assault rifle at any occupying soldiers in the trench. He made his way to the opening of a bunker that lead underground, presumably where his target was since the yellow targeting reticule was emplace under the ground and about 50 meters away. Ranma threw his body against the left side of the opening, suddenly Mat dropped down from the other side of the opening as he appeared from the top of the bunker. Several other soldiers followed after him, "Sup' bitch!" Mat greeted as the rest of the soldiers fell in.

"Where the hell is the armor!" a soldier behind Mat yelled.

"They're being held up at on the beach. We've only got a few US Arm Slaves and Light Armored Vehicles giving us support right now!!" the soldier next to him answered.

BOOOOOM!!

A rumbled interrupted them as a RK-92 Savage Chinese Model Arm Slave landed a little ways from them.

"Shit!!" Ranma cursed as he glanced back at the hulking war machine, he looked back to the soldiers behind Mat and saw that one of the soldiers was holding a long tube like weapon similar to that of a FIM-92 Stinger, though it was smaller in size and had more technological attachments to it.

"You!! Give me your EPWS-17!! (Electromagnetically Propelled Weapon System Model No. 17)" Ranma shouted as he took full strides over to him.

"What!" the soldier shouted, a rather foolish thing to say when an Officer is yelling at you.

Ranma handed his HK-416 over to another soldier and grabbed the EPWS-17, or Eppers as it was affectionately called by it's users. Ranma shouldered aimed the weapon and trained the reticle on the cockpit. The Arm Slave turned towards Ranma and begin firing it's large oversize weapon, however it missed it's intended target. Ranma fired a 70mm anti-armor round at the cockpit, the portable railgun discharged a large coalesce of blue energy as the round penetrated the armor with ease and killed the pilot in a clean shot.

The RK-92 Savage's arms fell limp as the hulking armored vehicle fell to the ground. A clean smoking hole was now sporting through the arm slave's cockpit as the soldiers stared through it. Ranma threw the weapon back at the soldier who caught it clumsily. He turned back to the soldier who was holding his HK-416, but instead of taking his rifle, he took the soldier's Auto Assault-12, "Trade ya'," Ranma stated, he was taking the weapon, not asking for it.

Ranma glanced towards the back where an Army First Sergeant was awaiting orders, "Sergeant! Take this squad and disable any manned weapons you deem as highest priority. I'm taking the Lieutenant with me!" Ranma barked as the Sergeant nodded at the Officer. The Sergeant started barking orders at the enlisted soldiers as Ranma turned to Mat.

He frowned slightly, "Hm, how come you don't have any of the Third Generation Helljumpers with you?" Ranma yelled as he took his position back at the side of the bunker entrance and ejected the shotgun magazine.

Mat was positioned on the other side as he loaded a MP7A1, he grinned back at his officer as he tilted his head slightly and two rounds ricocheted two inches away from his head. "Heh, told them to tag along with Kurebuki and Raehel!"

Ranma's eyebrow raised slightly as he looked back at his Second in Command of the Helljumpers, "Armory Girl and the Noisy Sniper?!" Ranma shook his head and laughed grisly as four rounds ricocheted a few inches away from his head. "Bastard. Anyway, you and me, we're going in to take out the WASP. Give out an order to all units to stay out of the bunkers, kill anything that comes out, but don't go in! This is an order from me!" Ranma yelled as he loaded his AA-12 with a magazine filled with 12 gauge flechette shotshells.

Mat nodded at him as he relayed the orders from his own procured Crosscom Unit.

"Ready Lieutenant!" Ranma asked as he held a M14 Incendiary Grenade by the pin with his teeth.

"When am I not ready?" Mat laughed as he primed an M67 Fragmentation Grenade.

"Well, you know the usual procedure. Frag, Burn, and Slaughter!' Ranma shouted as he pulled the pin and threw the grenade into the dark corridor.

"A personal favorite." Mat pulled the pin and threw the grenade at the same time as Ranma. There were two simultaneous explosions and an echo of screams. Ranma and Mat breached into the corridor with their Crosscoms on Night Vision mode. There were a few soldiers who laid dead in the corridor. Shapes begin moving around in the dark as Ranma and Mat sprinted towards their destination. Ranma fired his semi-auto shotgun, unloading shell after shell at anything moving. Mat was copying his motive and covered their six at the same time.

Ranma ran out of shells and ejected his magazine, he dropped the weapon because he didn't bring along any spare magazines. Instead he unhooked a P90 USG from his thigh and released the safety. They came upon a sealed door and they could both hear voices from the others side. Ranma's distance tracker of his yellow target informed him that his target was on the other side of the steel door.

Mat pulled out a satchel of C-4, Ranma looked at him with an raised eyebrow. Mat chuckled and rolled his eyes, "Right, what was I thinking."

The two men grinned as they raised their foots back and aimed at the door. They both kicked the metal door and broke it in, whatever was behind the door was now unconscious as the door flew out and slammed into whatever was behind it. Ranma and Mat rushed in side by side and sprayed the entire room, upending their entire magazines. Everything was silent except for the sounds of fighting from above, the bouncing of bullet casings under their feet, and gunfire above them.

Ranma and Mat sweep the room with their eyes as they ejected their empty magazines and loaded in a fresh ones. Ranma turned to Mat, "Mat make sure everyone is out of the tunnels and bunkers just in case," Ranma ordered, Mat nodded at him as Ranma turned back to a large metal cylinder device that laid in the middle of the room. Large metal wires ran underneath and out of the room, a large metal extension protruded from the device and into the ceiling, where it breached out of the ground. Ranma pressed some buttons and pulled a nearby lever, suddenly the top of the device opened up into four separate pieces, which exposed a strange continuously rotating device. Mat walked up behind Ranma as he stared at the device, which was emitting a strange high pitched sound and a yellow energy wave.

"I still got some C-4." Mat stated as he pulled out the unused satchel, Ranma glanced back at him and grinned evilly.

"No thanks, I got something bigger in my subspace." Ranma waved off as he reached into into one of his larger pockets.

The Video's Perspective suddenly switched and was situated on another unnamed soldier. Everything was being recorded off of her helmet camera and it was unclear if she was another Helljumper or just another plain soldier.

The female soldier looked around the battlefield as she took cover behind some makeshift sandbags. Suddenly, a message rolled across the screen as it informed her to stay a recommend distance of 5 kilometers away from from a specified location, however she was 1.5 kilometers.

A few minutes later, after more gunfire exchange and the sounds of artillery shells screaming and exploding everywhere. The female soldier looked up again and saw two ally soldiers sprinting towards her, it was Ranma and Mat, they were both grinning as they jumped over the sandbags and braced themselves next to the girl.

BBBWWWWOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!

A large explosion covered the landscape as the underground bunkers and tunnels were flooded with fire and shrapnel. A cloud of dust, smoke, and fire emerged from a large hole from the specified location. Dust, metal, rubble, and body parts rained from the discolored sky. The sky was colored a dark gloomy red and black, instead of it's usual blue color, due to the constant activities of the occupants underneath it.

"Well that takes care of the Wasp..." Ranma grinned as his kill counter was increased by a rounded 3000. Chibi-Ranma fell to the ground, his eyes glazed over and he was slightly twitching.

Mat frowned as he stared at his own Crosscom Unit, "Hm, that's no fair, you got all the kills." Ranma rolled his eyes and pressed a button on the side of his Crosscom Unit, suddenly his kill count was subtracted by 1500 and added to Mat's count.

Ranma pressed the com unit on his Crosscom accessory."Air units!! The Dog has taken out the Wasp! I repeat, the Wasp is down!! The Wasp is down. Send in Air support!!" Ranma barked into the microphone. He looked around and found a dropped MG3 near him, the tripod mount of the General Purpose Machine Gun had been torn off somehow and the magazine of the machine gun was haphazardly loaded. Ranma holstered his P90 USG and picked up the Rheinmetall MG3 GPMG. He ejected the magazine and loaded it precisely, feeding the belt of ammo to the holder correctly. He pulled the charging lever on the side of the gun and listened as the mechanism click, he slightly tapped the top with his fist, to make it was secure.

He turned back to Mat and barked some orders at the man, "Mat, get back to the beach and see what the hell is taking so long for the armor!! Air Support will be here in ETA: 20 minutes. So get your ass moving!! I'll charge ahead, there's an Airbase ahead that I gotta retake!!!"

Mat nodded at him, "Gotcha!"

Before both of the First Generation Helljumpers could do anything, a severely wounded Second Generation Helljumper dropped between them. "F#&k.... shit!" George gasped as he held his arm which ended in a bloody stump.

Ranma and Mat stared with neutral expressions, yet the cold anger and fire could be seen in their eyes. George looked at both of them with a fatigued expression as he answered their unasked question. "Four.... lucky... Artillery Shells.... hit within seven inches of each other..... and me...."

"F#&k!" Ranma cursed as he held out George's stump of an arm and started applying pressure to it. However, George stopped him as he used his free, and still usable arm, to pull away Ranma's hand.

"Don't try.... Commander.... Too badly.... wounded.... vitals dropping.... Just.... send me out..... with a bang.... Helljumper Style...." George laughed grisly as blood flowed down his face and from his mouth.

Ranma gave him a sad expression, which quickly turned to stern determination and what appeared to be grim smirk. "You got it Sergeant Major George Fislen Kervoch. Go out with a Bang.... The biggest f#&kin' bang ever!" Ranma ordered as his hand grabbed George's chest and it glowed a deep black and purple. As soon as he was done, Ranma grabbed George's Dogtag and riped if off from his neck. "You have 40 seconds.... take as many out as you can.... remember what I taught you to make the explosion bigger.... Goodbye Sergeant Major, We'll meet again in hell!" Ranma stated solemnly as he and Mat gave George a most professional salute.

George gave them a grin through his bloody teeth and jumped out from the cover, he charged towards the ocean of enemies that littered the battlefield, as they fired round after round into the wounded man. Ranma was emotionless as he picked up the MG3, he pressed the communication device on his Crosscom, tuning the frequency to only Helljumper soldiers on the battlefield. "All Helljumper soldiers, this is the Helljumper Commander, your fellow Helljumper brother, George Fislen Kervoch, has fallen. This is an order to all Helljumpers... Take revenge for your fallen comrade... kill all of them, do not leave any survivors or prisoners of war... Leave no one alive, let no one survive." Ranma ordered monotonously. Then he changed his link to all available first Generation Helljumpers, "All First Generation, let's show the enemy why we are named Helljumpers! Why you are the the True Soldiers of War! Let's give the Third Generation a show of their future!!" Ranma rallied as he heard simultaneous yells of agreement.

The female soldier, who was watching, had her helmet camera recording everything she saw.

SSSHHOOOWWWMM!!!

Suddenly, there was a large explosion in the directing that Sergeant Major Kervoch had sprinted towards. Bodies and screams accompanied the explosion, however it was drowned out by the sounds of constant shelling and gunfire.

Ranma and Mat both muttered under their breath, _"OverDrive: Berserker Mode..."_ before leaping over the base of cover and charged straight ahead, uncaring for their safety or health. The female soldier looked around her as her fellow comrades in arms stared at the backs of the Officers. Suddenly, all their eyes met and a silent agreement went through them. They all stood up and followed after the Lieutenant Colonel and 1st Lieutenant.

Ranma fired his weapon with reckless abandon, bullets flew around him as they either missed him or penetrated his body, though he showed no reaction to being shot. The nearest soldier to Ranma tried to slam him with the butt of her AKM. Ranma dodged underneath it punched her in the stomach, he spun her around and held her in a choke hold with his left arm. With one swift and brutal motion, Ranma stabbed his MG3 though her midsection in a bloody act of brutality. The girl stared down at her midsection as her mind entered shock, he used her body as a shield and placement stand for the MG3 since he was only using one hand.

Ranma fired the weapon at the surrounding enemy soldiers as they retaliated, however the girl who was used as a human shield took a majority of the rounds. 7.62x51mm rounds shot out from Ranma's MG3 and killed the soldiers in front of him. However, with the barrel stuck within the womans stomach, blood and other small bit of gore seeped into the gun. Soon enough, after firing 89 rounds, the gun jammed, Ranma grunted in annoyance, he pulled out a satchel of C-4 and attached it to the woman's back. He shoved the woman towards her comrades, the jammed MG3 still protruding from her. When she was far enough and caught by her ally soldier, Ranma detonated the explosives, killing her and the soldiers around her.

He spun a P90 from his thigh holster and pulled the horseshoe shaped charging lever on the side of the submachine gun. He slipped out his KA-BAR knife from his chest pocket and held it in a Tactical Grip, holding the blade in a reverse grip. The nearest soldier to him, after killing the female soldier by stabbing her with the MG3 and then detonating the satchel, was ten feet away from him. Ranma rushed towards him and the surrounding and surviving soldiers. Bullets flew all around him, some missed him and others slammed into his body armor or flesh, he showed no reaction to being hit. After all, they were only 7.62x39mm rounds he was being hit with.

Ranma stabbed the soldier in the neck and pulled him behind him as he brought his P90 USG out arms length and shot the soldier nearest to him. He spun his KA-BAR into a traditional Saber Grip and swiped at another soldiers neck, hitting his jugular vein and main artery. He spun the knife in hand and threw it at another soldier, impaling him in the chest. He sprayed his P90 around him as he spun out his other P90 USG, Ranma pulled the charging lever with his mouth and then crossed his arms, firing both the submachine guns.

The unnamed female soldier was watching with awe as she stared at Ranma, she then changed her sights on another Helljumper to see what they were doing. She spotted Mat who was performing similar actions like Ranma.

Mat had his MP7A1 held in one hand and firing a S&W Model 629 Performance Center Magnum revolver with the other. He pistol whipped a soldier with his revolver and sprayed a few others with his MP7A1. He dropped low to the ground and sweep kicked all the soldiers into the air, he spun on the ground and fired his submachine gun and revolver at the airborne enemy.

A few hundred feet away, there was another First Generation Helljumper, she had a lithe figure and long flowing black hair tied into a tight braid. The female soldier felt a bit envious as she stared at the female Helljumper. In an aesthetic view, the woman would be considered beautiful. The female Helljumper was holding a RND Edge 2500 in one hand and a Barrett M82A1M. How she held the two heavy and high powered sniper rifles in each of her hands, was a question left unanswered. She had an arrogant and confident smirk permanently glued to her face. She crossed fired her large caliber rifles and hit scores of enemies with her large caliber bullets. She briefly glanced down the scope of her RND Edge 2500 and fired it twice, using her apparent strength to control the recoil. There was a large explosion as a far away ammo cache exploded and a nearby Arm Slave stopped working as a hole apparently bore through the cockpit. She dodged any bullets that flew towards her, and used a nearby dead body as a shield.

Any soldiers that came near her, felt the full metal sting of her weapons. She turned her weapon into a blunt weapon and slammed it into a charging soldier's neck. Another female soldier rushed her, but she stabbed her in the stomach, not piercing the body, and fell onto her back to lifted the soldier into the air. In an act of pure brutality, she unloaded both magazines of .50 caliber and .408 CheyTac rounds into the soldiers body; literary tearing her into pieces.

The unnamed soldier switched her sights on another First Generation Helljumper, another female who was utilizing a different killing style. She had dark hair that was close to a dirty blond color, though it was darker, it was tied into a simple ponytail that hung down her back. She held an ARES Shrike LSW in one hand and a FN Mag in the other. She had two bandolier belts of ammo strapped around her body in the formation of an 'X'. She walked calmly into a sea of enemies as she fired both of her light machine guns, she was laughing cruelly as enemies fell under her onslaught of bullets. As soon as her guns ran out of ammo, she dropped both of them and grabbed a nearby body to use as a shield as a hail of bullets assaulted her. She pulled out an AMT AutoMag V and fired at the approaching enemies. She grabbed one of the belts of ammo from her chest and unhooked it so that it fell to the ground limply. She then used the belt of ammo as a whip and whipped the belt out towards her enemies, which surprisingly wrapped around several enemies. She giggled in a slightly disturbing way as she held one end of the belt with her thumb and index finger, which slightly glowed blue. Suddenly, all the bullets discharged in a systematic path, killing all the nearby soldiers as well as the soldiers wrapped in bullets.

The female soldier switched her sights back to Ranma, who was still dual wielding P90's. He jumped into the air by using a soldier's face as a stepping stone, and in a surprising show of force, snapped the soldier's neck by stepping on his head and forcing it down. He maneuvered his body so that he was falling upside down, he spun his body with his hands out, and fired both of his P90's in a 360 degree arc while spinning and falling head first towards the ground. All the soldiers underneath him fell under the onslaught of 5.7x28mm rounds.

The unnamed female soldier felt a rumble and the scream of an engine, she looked behind her and saw an ally tank rumbling towards her. However, the thing that really attracted her attention was the Tank Commander, who was standing out of the hatch of the tank. He was another First Generation Helljumper, he was a male with raven black hair, he was staring at the battlefield through his own Crosscom Unit. He was riding in a tank that she had never seen before.

It was an ACEFBT(Advanced Combat: Enhanced- Future Battle Tank) "Ultionis" Battle Tank. Its armor was mainly composed of Explosive Reactive Armor, and some parts with electrically charged armor. It had several Counter missile defenses such IR-Smoke grenade launchers, jamming systems, and an automated anti-missile flak system. Its Primary Armament was a 140mm L/48 Smoothbore High Performance ElectroThermal Chemical gun. Its Secondary Armaments was a coaxial 30mm Mk44 autocannon loaded with API rounds, the autocannon was located next to the Primary Main Gun. There was a mounted 7.62mm M134D minigun next to the main hatch, and a .50 caliber XM312 heavy machine gun located by the secondary hatch. It had APKWS 70mm missile pods loaded with HE rounds mounted on the side of the turret, and a MGM-168 152mm missile launcher mounted on the other side.

The Helljumper grinned before he dropped back down into the tank, suddenly every weapon on the tank was discharging its weapon armaments at the enemy. The main gun fired its shells, the autocannon was letting loose a hot stream of lead, two soldiers popped up from the hatches and manned the M134D minigun and the XM312 HMG. Several missiles shot out from the APKWS 70mm missile pods and the MGM-152mm missile launcher.

Ranma looked back at the tank and then nodded to himself; he pressed his Crosscom unit and said something that the female soldier as well as the audience couldn't hear. Soon Mat and the two unnamed female Helljumpers retreated from their positions and jumped back towards the tank's position. Ranma had run out of rounds and spare magazines for his two P90's, he dropped the guns to the ground and jumped back like the rest. He landed a few feet away from the tank and unsheathed another KA-BAR knife from his leg pocket. He fell into a stance as he stared straight ahead, he held the knife in a reverse grip and there was a black hue emanating from it.

"_Third Helljumper Technique: Fragmented Faith._" Ranma whispered under his breath. Suddenly his body blurred and disappeared, a black blur sped through the battalion of soldiers and Ranma reappeared again in the clearing on the other side. Every soldier behind Ranma suddenly exploded in a fountain of blood, as all the soldiers were eviscerated. Ranma chuckled grimly as he looked at the sight behind him, suddenly the sound of an jet engine screamed though the air as their air support arrived. F/A-18 Hornets, F-16's, and a multitude of other foreign combat aircrafts soared through the sky.

He looked behind him to see that their armor support had also arrived: M-1A2P31 Abrams III TUSK's, Type 90-II Ryoushi's (Hunter), K-1A1 Type-88's, FV4034 Challenger 2's, M3A5 Bradley CFV's, and some FV-101 Scorpion-II's rolled up from the beach as more advnaced through the area. A few of their Arm Slaves', XS-104A Infinity, and AS-103E Leader II lumbered through the area as they followed after the Heavy and Light tanks. A3 Bradleys, Type 89 IFV's, and FV-510 Desert Warriors started rolling in with support from the second wave of troops, the wave that didn't brave the forceful beach landing. LVT-7A1, Type 73, and AT-105 Saxon Armored Personnel Carrier's drove in and started releasing troops into the area.

M-1044A1 HMMWV's and it's foreign counterparts drove through the area as they too made their slow descent into the area. As he stood and watched all the vehicles move past him, his whole entire battalion of Helljumpers, First to Third Generation, gathered behind him. Without looking back, he spoke to his Second-in-Command, "1st Lieutenant Kane, lead them with our litany..." Ranma stated and begin walking forward in the battlefield, to those who were watching, they noticed that the Helljumpers, especially the First and Second Generation, that their iris had bled to a very dark red.

Mat look backed at the Second and Third Generation Helljumpers as he grinned, "What is it that gives us purpose?" He asked the soldiers as First Generation Helljumpers started to follow after Ranma.

"War!" the Second and Third Generation chanted back.

"What is it that gives war purpose?" Mat asked again.

"To vanquish those who oppose us and our Commander!" They yelled.

"Who opposes us and our Commander?" Mat asked as the skies became littered with fighter jets and attack helicopters.

"The heretic, the alien, the mutant, the human, and every living being in the universe and throughout!" they chanted in unison.

"What is it to be an enemy of the Helljumpers and the Commander?" Mat asked.

"It is to be damned, slaughtered, and be erased from existence!" they shouted back at him.

"What is the instrument of the Commander's damnation?" Mat yelled at them.

"We, the Helljumpers, the personification of War!" they answered back in unison.

"What is it to be a Helljumper?" Mat asked as his eyes took on a metal glint.

"It is to be pure in corruption and corruption be purified, to be strong, to show no pity, nor mercy, nor remorse." they answered solemnly, but loudly.

"What is it to be pure?" Mat asked.

"To never know fear, to never waiver in the fight, to never stop killing until the end."

"What is it to be strong?" he yelled as he pumped his hand into the air.

"To fight on when others flee; to stand and die in the knowledge that death brings the ultimate reward." they yelled back.

"What is the ultimate reward?"

"To serve the Commander and show that our existence has purpose."

"Whom do we serve?"

"We serve the Commander and our Family, and through them we serve our allies."

"What is it to be a Helljumper?"

"It is to be the first, the honored, the sons, daughters, brothers, and sisters of the Commander."

"What is our Quest?"

"To reestablish death to those who oppose our Commander and family."

"What is our victory?"

"To balance the unbalanced, to earn the trust of the Commander once more."

"And what is the fate of those we hunt?"

"Retribution and Death!"

"Be pure in mind, body and spirit. As the water flows over you, let your hate flow through you. As the lost water is split, let us spill the blood of our enemies. As the water dries, let us harden our hearts to fear. We are the Helljumpers, the chosen of the Commander, the True Soldiers of War. The blood of the Angel of Hell flows through our veins. His strength beats in our hearts. His spirit makes us strong. " Mat spoke solemnly as the others had a strong look of determination in their eyes.

The First Generation Helljumper with long flowing black hair, and who was armed with the two heavy caliber sniper rifles, looked back at the group briefly as the video's perspective changed from the unnamed female to Ranma's again.

She giggled darkly as she glanced back at the group, "Ahh to be lead by Angel of Hell, I like the ring to it."

Ranma looked to her as he chuckled, "Well, you are easily amused Raehel." Ranma commented. The blond woman named Kurebuki laughed at him.

Raehel pouted at him cutely, "Ranma-sama, stop being such a jerk, the Second and Third Generations look up to you like a hero.... a dark hero.... or... an evil hero.... something." Raehel searched around for the right words.

Ranma chuckled as he looked up at the redden sky, "Heroes Never Live..... But Legends Never Die."

Kurebuki smiled at him, "Well said."

* * *

Current Ranma...... A few weeks later.....

Ranma waved at Washuu as he was a ways from the Masaki house. "Bye Washuu! Bye everyone else! Washuu, thanks for everything!" Ranma exclaimed as he started walking towards a portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"Bye Ranma-chan!" Washuu hollered back as Ranma stepped into the blue vortex of energy and disappeared.

Ranma looked back briefly as Washuu and the Masaki Residence disappeared. He grinned as he unconsciously felt around in his subspace. His newly upgraded and vastly superior Capital Warship/Battle Cruiser was stuffed into his subspace. His two cabbit eggs were sitting in their incubation chambers and sitting safely in his subspace. Ranma flexed his hand as he stared down the endless tunnel that he was falling.... floating.... traveling through.

Ranma closed his eyes as he hummed to himself and waited for his next destination.

* * *

Flashback.... A Week Ago....

* * *

"So, should I beware of anything that will be happening to me while my body is rapidly changing,,,, evolving... whatever...?" Ranma asked as he stared over Washuu's shoulder.

Washuu frowned in concentration as she continued typing on the monitor. "Well, besides coughing large spasm of blood. You might experience internal pain as well, and they'll get more painful and painful each time until you're body is completely finished with it's current process." Washuu stated.

Ranma tilted his head and shrugged at the revelation, he held the silver cabbit egg closer to his chest and carefully shined it with a towel. "Eh I'm used to pain, it won't be a problem."

Washuu gave him a half lidded stare, "Whether or not you're used to pain, I suggest you use those syringe-shot blood stabilizers I gave you, so each time you have a spasm, you can subdue the pain somewhat. They'll also increase the rate your body is changing and stabilizing."

Ranma rolled his eyes in slight annoyance, "Alright, whatever you say mom..." he carefully set down his silver cabbit egg and picked up his red cabbit egg, and begin to shine it with the towel.

Washuu smirked at him, "Right, well aren't you suppose to be a genius or something? For a genius of your caliber you're pretty careless and sloppy." Washuu asked as she stopped typing on her monitor and turned towards Ranma.

Ranma chuckled embarrassedly, "Actually, the genius thing came out as sorta like a fluke. I'm only a smart guy when I'm drunk."

Washuu blinked and stared at him, "What?"

"Yeah... well er... Let me explain from the beginning first. I got my psychology degree in psychoanalytic or psychodynamic as some call it, through hard work and perseverance.... through online classes and some advice from some psychologists. I got my degree in engineering aerodynamics, vehicular, and technology through live experience in the military and some small time classes and online classes. My medical degree came from my experiences as a combat medic in the army, as well as helping the Surgeon General in some.... tight spots... though I kinda cheated on my MCAT exam as well as some of my mid-term exams. I'm an qualified chef through some community college classes." Ranma explained as he set down his red cabbit egg.

Washuu sweatdropped. Heavily.

"That didn't explain to me why you're a genius through a 'fluke'." Washuu stated.

Ranma's nervous sweating increasing, "Well... see the thing is, I'm only a genius, as in a person who can make up theories and then put them to practice without flaw and or build it into something practical.... when I'm drunk. Not when I'm sober."

Washuu continued to sweatdropped at him.

"Oh and to clarify, when I mean drunk, I mean I have to be completely wasted beyond belief, I mean totally shit-faced, throwing up on the ground, slurring my words, crazy drunk.... well you get what I mean." Ranma pointed out as Washuu continued sweatdropping. "

"I mean, if I wanted to, I could sound deep and smart too, if I try hard enough." Ranma stated with a frown as Washuu stayed uncharacteristically quiet as she listened. "Okay, here I go, I'm gonna be deep now." Ranma prepared Washuu, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and started... being deep. "The trouble is that we have a bad habit encouraged by pedant and sophisticates, of considering happiness as something rather stupid. Only pain is intellectual, only evil in interesting. This is the treason of the artist: a refusal to admit the banality of evil and the terrible boredom of pain. If you can't hurt them, join them. If it hurts, repeat it. But to praise despair is to condemn delight, to embrace violence is to lose hold of everything else. Happiness is only subjective to the artist, but it is the only bliss that some may hold onto as we, the sophisticates and pendants, consider that only conflict is the true existence, that all the stupid happiness is only a covering for the evil and the pain. Is the treasonous the truth for what he believes? Or is it the sheep that are right in their forced bliss."

"Wow.... not bad." Washuu blinked as she clapped her hands.

Ranma snapped out of his deepness and blushed slightly, "Uh, thanks?"

* * *

End Flashback....

* * *

Ranma opened his eyes again as he stared down the tunneling path, suddenly another vortex opened as it's white energy glowed at Ranma. He sighed as he accepted his current predicament and was sucked into the white vortex.

"Uh.... man when will this end?" Ranma wondered.

* * *

Disgaea Universe....

Adell blinked as he watched a blue portal appeared above him. He looked around him to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Rozalin was still sleeping in, Tink was being his usually annoying self, but he wasn't around, strangely enough. Etna, Taro, and most of the others weren't nearby. So they couldn't be cause of what he was seeing.

Suddenly, a figure fell out of the hole and fell haphazardly on the ground. Adell blinked as he stared at the pigtailed stranger. Adell narrowed his eyes at the stranger, there was a strange aura about him, Adell being a natural fighter, or a 'Battle Maniac' as Rozalin nicknamed him; could sense other fighters and martial artists by their aura.

"Ugh, I'm really getting sick of this whole entire falling down thing." Ranma complained as he stood up. Ranma blinked as he stared at the figure in front of him. The man was wearing a sleeveless white vest with a rather loose red tie. He had on black gloves and loose fitting black pants.

The figure blinked as he stared at Ranma, Ranma could see that even though the kid was relaxed, his muscles were tensed up. "Um... Hello?" the red headed stranger stated.

Ranma greeted back, "Wassup' dude. Uh... do you know where I am?"

The red haired man was slightly taken back in surprise. "Uhm.... Your in Veldime, in the village of Holt."

"Oh.... well that didn't really help me much, but what the heck. Thanks anyway though, the names Ranma." Ranma introduced himself as he held out his hand.

The red head relaxed his muscles as he responded in kind. "My name is Adell," The red haired man greeted back as he shook hands with the pigtailed man in front of him. As they released the handshake, Adell asked another question, "So how did you get here? Did someone summon you or did your Gatekeeper mess up in transporting you?" Adell asked as Ranma raised an eyebrow at him strangely.

"Well.... eh, what the heck might as well tell you," Ranma shrugged, "You see, right now I'm in some sort of weird 'accident'...."

* * *

A Few Hours Later.....

* * *

Adell blinked as he stared at his new friend Ranma, "Wow..... that's quite strange...." Adell remarked as Ranma shrugged at him.

"Story of my life." Ranma simply stated.

"So how long are you stuck in this universe then?" Adell asked as he unconsciously flexed his hand, popping his joints.

Ranma pulled out a strange disk like apparatus and pressed an unseen button on it. Some strange symbols appeared, which Adell recognized as numbers except backwards from his perspective. Ranma frowned slightly as he memorized the numbers and then slipped the disk back into his pocket. "I have a few weeks or so," Ranma stated and then sighed annoyingly. "Well anything interesting to do in this place?" Ranma asked.

Adell looked around his home village for a bit before turning back to Ranma, "Well, there's nothing going on at the moment, you can probably go to the gatekeeper and go to a training area, or go to the Item World." Adell pointed out as the two started walked away from the location Ranma had appeared.

"Item World?" Ranma blinked as he turned towards Adell.

"The Item World is a place where you can go and.... I guess strengthen up an item or weapon.... it's hard to explain.... it's easier to show...." Adell stated as he searched for the right words.

"So... wait, this place... this Item World lets me upgrade any item or weapon I have?" Ranma asked again, his interest peaked at such information.

"Yeah basically, it's like if you go into the item world of a poorly crafted metal ring, and level it up, it'll transform into a finely crafted platinum, diamond encrusted ring. Weapons became better, lighter, faster, efficient- well, you get the idea. Do you have something you want to level up? It could be good training for me. Oh, and you if you're confident about your skills." Adell said as they walked towards a girl who was standing around nonchalantly.

Ranma's mind drifted towards his dual handguns, he turned back towards Adell as they approached the girl who, strangely enough, had the attire of a thief or some sort. "Yeah, I actually got something that I want to level up, and I mean extremely high level... level upping.... ish." Ranma stated to Adell who nodded at him.

They stopped in front of the girl who stared at them curiously, "Land of Carnage, please." Adell stated as the girl grinned and nodded at them.

* * *

Later.....

* * *

Ranma blinked as he stared at the world around him, Adell was standing next to him as they both stood in a weird, almost puzzle like arena. They were floating on some sort of block formation. Ranma could see endlessly into the empty space that surrounded them. He and Adell surveyed the area around them, there were demons and humanoid demons standing around the area with readied weapons, though they all had strange vacant expression. Ranma frowned as he unconsciously took a stance for some reason, from what Adell told him, they were in Land of Carnage: Item World; they were currently in the dimension of his dual handguns: The Desert Dragon and The Silverballer.

"This place, those beings... they don't really exist. Just like we aren't really here, though if we die, we really die outside. In this place, reality is one big illusion. This place was... invented... discovered... I guess I can say, by a powerful demon who regretted that weapons and armor could only be made so powerful, or so light. But he recognized that everything and anything created has multitudes of tiny imperfections, and this place is where those imperfections take on a form of life all on their own. You can see them over there... they have taken the form of a low level demons. Kill one... and the imperfection it relates to will disappear, becoming perfect... the item will become permanently lighter, or harder, or sharper. Most items have thirty stages, full of imperfections. Some items, rarer than normal, have sixty stages. Then there are the extremely rare items who have a grand total of one hundred stages. Those items can become incredibly powerful, but are very difficult to find...." Adell frowned as he studied the area around him more carefully, "Though for some reason your items, which are an extremely rare items by the way, together have a grand total of a thousand levels..... this is gonna take a while." Adell described as Ranma listened to him, Adell felt around on his person as if checking for something. "Ah crap, I forgot to bring an Mr. Gency with me." Adell paled slightly.

"Well, we better get fighting then..." Ranma grinned as he popped his neck and slid his body into an advance martial arts' stance.

Adell grinned at him as he tighten his gloves, "Heh, I guess you're right about that. This will be good training for me before I fight Overlord Zenon."

* * *

Later....Level 8

* * *

"Man.... I'm starting to get tired...." Adell huffed as he slammed a demon against the ground by the use of his knee.

Ranma blinked at him, "Really, to tell you the truth, I'm starting to sweat a bit myself." He stated as he stabbed a pseudo dragon in the head with a stolen Katana

* * *

Level 17

* * *

"Huff! Huff! Maybe we should have healed up at the last Innocent Town." Adell complained as he blitzed two Kunoichis and a Wolf like demon.

RATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!!

Ranma turned his head and looked at Adell as he continuously fired his M249 SAW at some advancing clerks and thieves. "Every ten levels we get an Innocent Town right? Three more and we can heal up!!" Ranma yelled over the gunfire.

* * *

Level 32

* * *

"Look a Specialist!!" Adell yelled as he pointed at a lone humanoid demon, a Freya to be exact, surrounded by enemy demons trying to take her out.

"Dude, save her!! And then kick her ass!!" Ranma yelled as he charged into the pit of enemies and tackled a Star Mage.

* * *

Level 73

* * *

"PRINNY ATTACK!" Adell screamed as he ran past Ranma.

Ranma blinked and frowned at him, "What the hell's a Prinny?"

"Dood!"

"Dood!"

"Dood!"

"Dood!"

"Dood! Dood!"

"Dood!"

"Dood! Dood!!"

"Dood!"

"Dood!"

"Dood!"

Ranma sweatdropped as he stared at large mass of blue stared back at him. The Prinnies resembled a small, pouch-wearing penguin with disproportionately small bat wings and two peg legs where their feet would normally be.

"Oh, that's what a Prinny is...... Should I run?" Ranma asked himself as every Prinny reached into their front fanny pack and pulled out two machetes.

Ranma sweatdropped.

* * *

Level 112

* * *

"Where the hell is everyone?" Ranma said aloud as he and Adell stared at a empty flat plane. Adell frowned as he stepped onto a blue plate without looking.

CLICK!

Ranma and Adell stared down at the blue panel as several ominous sounds were heard from underneath them.

"Aw crap..." Adell groaned as the floor began rumbling.

* * *

Level 155

* * *

"Nuclear Bunker Buster!!" Ranma laughed insanely as he pulled out a detonator and activated it.

"Oh crap!!!" Adell and every other demon mouthed as they started running towards the edge of the floating plane.

FWWWWWWOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!

* * *

Level 237

* * *

Ranma and Adell looked up as a large blaring sound was heard all around them. "Hmm Pirates. Looks like they want revenge."

"Again?" Ranma said incredulously as he shot two Archer demons in the head with an anti-material rifle.

* * *

Level 333

* * *

"Dude, I'm starting to get hungry...." Ranma whined as he finished off the last Geo Master by punching him in the face.

Adell shook his head in exasperation, "Fine.... let me get a...." Adell started reaching into his pockets. He blinked and then started panicking, "Ah crap! I left all the extra Mr. Gencies in the warehouse!"

Ranma sweatdropped at him, "Are you kidding me?! We just went through 300 something levels and you routed all the to the Warehouse!"

"Oops?" Adell said as he empty out his pockets.

* * *

Level 411

* * *

"Go for the nuts! Kick that asshole in the nuts!!" Ranma cheered Adell on as he fought off a Sword Master and a Desperado.

Adell sweatdropped at him as he turned back to the Zombie King in front of him. He looked down to the Zombie's crotch as did the Zombie. 'Do Zombies even have testicles?' He thought to himself as the Zombie King lunged at him.

* * *

Level 543

* * *

Ranma and Adell sweatdropped as they stared at the foes before them. "You know, I'm starting to regret not bringing my personal.... minions, I guess I can call them, with me." Adell stated as he turned to Ranma.

Ranma scratched his head sheepishly, "Dude, I forget to tell you this.... But I'm totally out of ammunition for all my guns...... and I mean all of them!" Ranma stated truthfully.

"So.... how are we going to do this then?" Adell asked as he and Ranma turned back to the foes before them.

There were several dozen high level Bahamut Dragons and, from what both of them could count, 12 Prinny Gods; a quarter of the monsters were Specialists. Which meant that they had to go after them first.

"Well I guess we gotta start somewhere." Adell stated as he fell into a martial arts stance.

Ranma sighed as he pulled out a single AMT Automag V with his left hand. "Well, guess I gotta start using Ki rounds now." Ranma sighed as the gun started glowing slightly blue.

* * *

Level 666

* * *

"Hmm, the number of the Beast..... or I guess I should call it the level of the Beast." Adell said as he looked around the newly deign level. "It doesn't really look all that.... evil though."

"AHHHH!!! Got off me!! Get the hell off me!!! Leave me alone!" Ranma screamed in a high pitched voice as he ran around the level arena. Several Bastets and Liliths, giggled girlishly as they clung to his form.

Adell sweatdropped as the High Leveled Succubus and Nekomatas didn't even try to attack Ranma, rather they seem more content with just clinging on to him, while he ran around in circles.

* * *

Level 711

* * *

Ranma roundhouse kicked an Omega Sentinel Specialist in the face. The High Level tier Chaos Soldier, or Majin as he was commonly called, shrugged off the kick and fought back with greater intensity.

Ranma huffed in fatigue as he fought against the lone Omega Sentinel, he frowned as the Omega Sentinel's fists glowed a tainted yellow. The Omega Sentinel charged at him as Ranma deftly dodged under the punch, however the humanoid demon followed up with a sweep kick that Ranma was barely able to dodge.

Ranma grinned as he fought back with pure martial arts. Now this was what he called a fight! He hadn't felt this exhilarated in such a long time, he could hear the adrenaline pumping in his veins, he could hear his muscles begin to scream in protest at the long fight.

As he and Adell progressed each level, the demons and humanoid demons grew stronger and stronger. The demons that he and Adell were starting to encounter were now on par with with both of them, making the fights longer and harder. He and Adell were becoming stronger and stronger too after each fight. However, they rarely got a break between levels now, the demons were now on par with them, meaning that they were tired, exhausted, fatigued, and worn out. Their enemies on the other hand, were refresh and ready to fight at a moments notice.

Ranma grinned tiredly as he traded punches with the Omega Sentinel.

He had found it....

He had found the fight....

He had found the battle....

He had found the.... exhilaration

He had found the fight that will push him to his limits....

There was a loud crash as Ranma glanced behind him. Adell fell to the ground unconscious as another Omega Sentinel stood over his fallen form. The Omega Sentinel glared up to where Ranma and the Specialist Omega Sentinel were fighting.

The demon cracked it's knuckles and charged at Ranma, hoping to double team him with the other demon.

Ranma jumped back as he grabbed Adell's body and put it at a safer location. He looked up at the two demons and beckoned them with his fingers.

The two Omega Sentinels grunted and charged at him with glowing fists.

* * *

Level 823

* * *

Ranma shuddered briefly as a sword impaled his stomach, he gritted his teeth as he glared down at the Saint who had impaled him with her sword. "Bitch..." Ranma gritted as three more swords impaled him on several sides by different demons.

Ranma grinned as he raised his right hand up and made a fist with it, _"Chaotic __Apocalypse Lv. 5: Envoy of the Beginning."_ Ranma stated in a clear voice as his hand glowed blackish red.

Adell glanced back briefly at Ranma who was preparing a special attack of some sort. He frowned as he punched an Aragami out of the way and sped towards several towering columns. He jumped behind the column and braced himself against it.

The four demons impaling Ranma stared up at his raised fist in curiosity, a coalescence of energy forming in his palm. Suddenly, a black wave shot out and blinded everyone temporarily as it eclipsed the area in a black shadow.

SSSHOOOOWWWMMMMM!!

A black mushroom cloud formed on the land as it poured out into the spaceless area.

* * *

Level 999

* * *

Ranma fell back against Adell as they sagged tiredly against one another. The two blood covered men breathed heavily as they sat back to back against each other. Ranma stared tiredly at the unguarded portal as it glowed ominously at them. They had eliminated all the demons and specialists guarding the level. The only thing that was left to do was to walk into the portal.

"One.... More..... Level...." Ranma breathed out slowly as he tried to stand up. He couldn't however as he fell back to the ground. His muscles protested at the movement, blood poured freely from his wounds. Though his body, through some strange process, retracted all the blood back in and healed his wounds as fast as it could.

Ranma popped his neck painfully and used his left arm to relocated his dislocated right arm. Adell was bleeding freely from his wounds, his left arm was broken in two places, and he had a dagger stabbed into his thigh that he had yet to remove.

"We're out of.... Healing.... Potions.... and... and.... food...." Adell stated slowly as he unceremoniously pulled the dagger from his thigh. Ranm nodded at him as tried to focus his vision. Strangely enough, at about level seven hundred of so, Innocent Towns stopped appearing, and there were even less chances to recover and get their strength back.

"Don't worry I..... got that.... that covered...." Ranma stated as he started to regain some of his strength back; for the first time in the last two years, he was truly exhausted to death. Ranma raised his hand slightly and casted a Green Moon Stone Spell. _"Sacrulen...."_ Ranma stated as two green runic symbol appeared around him and Adell, the runic symbol glowed brightly green and healed both Ranma's and Adell's wounds. It only healed their wounds though, not recovered their lost fatigue or strength.

The two of them stood up steadily as they walked towards the lone portal, "Heh, one more level then.... yet, this is going to be the hardest one of them all."

Ranma grinned tiredly as he stared at the portal, "Well bring it on then.... Hahahahahaha!"

* * *

Level 1000

* * *

Ranma and Adell appeared on the final level, they blinked as they looked around to see that it was a totally flat plain. There were no Geo Cubes, colored patches of land, or elevated land areas. It was a totally flat area, strangely enough, there were no demons in the area like there was supposed to be.

There was only one figure standing in the middle of the level that the two couldn't make out. The figure walked closer to them and out of the darkness, Ranma and Adell blinked as they could make out the figure as it stepped out of the darkness.

"Oh shit...." Adell remarked as they stared at.... Ranma.

It was a Clone Ranma to be more specific, and apparently he was the Item God in this Item World. The pseudo Ranma smirked at both of them as he pulled out two handguns, The Desert Dragon and the Silverballer, replicas of Ranma's real guns that they were currently in.

"Shit this is gonna be a hard fight, it will be fun though." the Real Ranma chuckled as he summoned his Ken no Ketsueki. The Item God, who was in the form of Ranma, chuckled at them, and without warning, he begin his assault.

He rapid-fire both handguns, utilizing his own internal energy as the source of the bullets, instead of using regular metal rounds. The bullets took the form of small blue projectiles that act like real bullets, except they were more lethal. Ranma and Adell both jumped out of the way of the incoming blue gunfire.

The Item God followed after both of them with incoming gunfire, his rapid fire usage of the guns was akin to projectiles flying out of a gatling gun. Adell and Ranma's eyes met briefly as the dodged the gunfire, they both nodded in silent agreement as they begin their attack on the Item God. Adell jumped high into the air with both of his fists glowing a bright blue. Ranma charged from below with his nodachi slightly trailing after him. The blunt side of the nodachi was facing the Item God, while the tip of the blade was barely making contact with the ground.

The Item God's eyes glinted as he glanced up and down at the two attackers. He charged forward to meet Ranma, putting Adell on a lower priority. Before the two met head on, Ranma slashed his sword in front of him, creating several air blades that flew at the Item God. The Item God retaliated by firing rounds at the air blades, canceling them out in the air.

Adell landed behind the Item God, clearly missing his target, however the moment he touched the ground he shot off towards the Item God's back. Ranma and the Item God met head on as Ranma slashed diagonally at the Item God, the demon being retaliated by using the handguns as blockers. He crossed the two weapons' slides in an X, stopping the blade from hitting him. Ranma's eyes flashed immediately and angled the blade while spinning his body inward.

The Item God pushed off the angling nodachi with his left handed gun and sweep kicked Ranma as he spun in. Ranma was kicked into the air as he lost his balance, however he angled the nodachi downward and used it as a standing piece to regain his balance. Using the nodachi as a standing piece, he performed a double kick at the Item God, hitting him in the face. Adell followed up the attack by performing a rushing punch, striking the Item God in the back. The Item God used the punch as a push off, and launched himself away from the two. He flew away from them and landed in a crouch, the Item God, though slightly hurt, looked up at them with a smirk.

Adell and Ranma blinked as they stared curiously at the Item God who took the form of Ranma. There was a small beeping noise by their feet that the two did not notice until now. They looked down to see a glowing parcel beeping at their feet, Ranma's eyes widen and he cursed at the parcel, "Shit!! It's a-"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!

A small explosion eclipsed the area, luckily for Adell, Ranma had grabbed him and jumped back to a safer distance just in time. Ranma breathed tiredly as he stared up at the grinning Item God. He frowned to himself, 'Not only does this bastard has my face and weapons, he also got my tactics and style of play as well.' Ranma released Adell as the Item God beckoned them with his fingers.

They were tired and exhausted at the moment, however the Item God was ready to go with a full tank of energy to burn. If he was Ranma's true clone in a sense, then he would have mountains of reserves, just waiting to be used on challengers, specifically Ranma and Adell.

"Adell, don't hold back and don't wait to use any tricks or fancy moves on him." Ranma warned as he used his Nodachi to stand upright.

Adell blinked at him, but then frown as he stared back at the copy, "Yer' right, but then again, I barely have enough reserves to use a special attack on him." Adell replied.

Ranma nodded at him, "Yeah, we're going to have to use everything we have..... left anyways..." Ranma stated as he ran his index and middle finger down the flat side of his nodachi, suddenly his nodachi glowed black and grew wider. The black glow disappeared and his nodachi had transformed into a oversize Buster Sword.

* * *

Meanwhile..... The Video....

"Dammit..." Ranma cursed as a bullet bounced off the armor near his head. He fell down from the fixed machine gun on top of the HMMWV. He moved his head into the forward compartment of the vehicle, and looked towards the driver seat. "We're not gonna get to the Support Airfield Base if this keeps up."

Mat nodded his head as he turned the wheel hard to avoid a wrecked Arm Slave, he turned the wheel hard again to escape an explosion from a 105mm shell. "Figures, the moment we take out the Wasp, we get support. But the GLEF has even more support and defensive placements then we predicted."

Raehel snorted from the passenger seat, "Yep, Allied Intelligence..... always on the mark," she stated sarcastically as she fired her gun out the window."

Ranma frowned as he stared forward, "Well, that's why we've been ordered to take out the Air Base fifteen klicks ahead. You forget, this used to be a Allied holding, poorly defended and yet filled with advanced, and high powered equipment and weapons."

The three First Generation Helljumpers sighed and muttered simultaneously, "Dumbasses..."

A bullet pierced the windshield of their vehicle and flew past Raehel's head as it pierced the seat that she was sitting on. None of the Helljumpers even blinked or gave any reaction to the near death experience for Raehel. Mat's eyes flitted towards Ranma for a second before his mouth curved into a somewhat cruel smile. "You know Ranma..... You've been going kinda easy on the enemy." he stated in a somewhat suppressed monotone voice.

Ranma raised his eyebrow at his subordinate, "Yeah so? I kinda want to enjoy the fight somewhat, and give the enemy a small ray of hope." he stated nonchalantly as he shrugged and looked over to Raehel who had a smirk starting to form on her face.

"Yeah true.... But if you don't go all out, the Third Generation will think that you're just a 'normal' soldier, and won't truly have a role model to look up to." Mat explained as Ranma frowned at him.

"I guess you're right about that." Ranma said as he thought about the implications, he made up his mind and looked down at his two subordinates again. "Alright change of plans, I'm going ahead for the Airbase. You two, there's a forward Barracks eight klicks East of here. I need you to take it out and set up our own Forward Barracks for the wounded and to restock on any ammo." Ranma ordered.

Mat and Raehel nodded at him and gave two resolute and firm, "Yes sir!" Ranma nodded at them and climbed out of the HMMWV through the machine gun armament on the top of the HMMWV. As Mat continued driving, an enemy Anaconda Gunship flew overhead, not paying much attention to the vehicle underneath it. Ranma pulled out a collapsible, modern crossbow grappling hook, he aimed it at the Gunship and fired the grappling hook. The grappling hook attached itself to the undercarriage of the Gunship, though the pilots didn't notice, or they didn't care. Suddenly, the grappling hook's line began retracting itself, pulling Ranma into the air and towards the Gunship.

Ranma latched onto the Anaconda Gunship, he released the grappling hook and reattached the collapsible crossbow to his utility belt. He climbed towards the cockpit and opened the window latch. The pilot looked surprisingly at enemy Allied Soldier as Ranma smirked at him. Ranma punched him in the face before he could react, while he was still dazed he grabbed the pilot but the scruff of the neck and pulled him out of the cockpit. However, the pilot grabbed onto Ranma's waist at the last second, pulling them both down slightly.

The Anaconda Gunship begin losing stability at the loss of a pilot, the Co-Pilot tried to stabilize the gunship somehow from the front of the gunship. Ranma grimaced as he punched the soldier in the head and elbowed him in the face. The Pilot refused to let go however as he continued to cling on to his life, figuratively and literally. Ranma, while holding onto the side of the gunship with his left hand, reared his right hand back and punched the soldier in the face. The pilot let go of Ranma's waist as the last attack struck him, the pilot screamed as he fell to his death.

Ranma climbed into the open cockpit as he regain stability of the gunship, with one smooth motion, he whipped out his Desert Eagle, and fired into the back of the head rest in front of him. The Co-Pilot, who was trying to eject, jerked unnaturally as blood sprayed all over the front of the windshield, the pilot with a large hole in his head slumped onto the control panel as blood flowed freely onto the control panel. Ranma holstered his gun and closed the latch of the gunship as he officially hijacked the Anaconda Gunship.

Mat and Raehel, who were watching from below, looked at each other as they chuckled, "Ya' know Mat, Ranma may be the cruel, sadistic, brutal, and vindictive one in our 'family'." Raehel said as she made quotation marks with her fingers at the word: Family. "But you're probably the evil bastard in our family."

Mat laughed at her, "Yeah I'm the evil one..... then you're probably the ditzy one that never shuts the hell up." Mat replied with a insult mixed in.

"Thanks a lot asshole!" Raehel remarked as she raised her nose into the air with a "hmph."

The perspective of the camera changed from Mat's to Ranma's as the audience got a full view from the gunship. He grabbed the controls of the gunship and steered it North towards the Airbase. "Hm, Mat's right I am being waaaaaay too nice right now....." Ranma said aloud to himself as he accelerated North, "Well! Time to cause some REAL destruction!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Ranma laughed manically as the people watched from his eyes. The Chibi-Ranma in the corner was clapping his hands in excitement, as he jumped into the air and cheered. In the other corner of the screen, Ranma's Kill Count was a whopping 4,923.

As Ranma approached the airfield, the audience could feel Ranma grinning. He released all safeties on the attack helicopter, suddenly several dozen Hydra 70 general-purpose unguided 70 mm (2.75 in) rockets were fired. Explosions begin riddling the small airbase as hangars begin collapsing and craters appeared in the runway.

An alarm sounded off as personnel begin running all over the airfield. A small number of tanks and anti-aircraft vehicles tired to shoot Ranma out of the air. His chin mounted 30 mm Shipunov 2A42 begin firing on personnel and pilots. He fired several anti-tank missiles from his missile pod at the armored units below. It appears that the airfield was not expecting an attack from the enemy due to their location from the battlefield.

Ranma spun the helicopter around in circles and fired at anything that was moving, whether it be personnel or armor.

* * *

Current Ranma....

Ranma slammed his Buster Sword in front of him as a makeshift shield, a black flame surrounded him and encompassed his position. Adell was breathing heavily as he was on his knees. The black flame disappeared leaving two large scorch marks surrounding the two men.

The Item God, who was in the form of Ranma minus the limiters and other accessories, continued smirking at them as he stood a distance away from them. Ranma gritted his teeth in slight frustration, not only did the copy had his style of fighting, but his techniques, abilities, tactics, and powers as well. Ranma and the Item God stared at each other eye to eye as neither of them moved. The only movement was from Adell's heavy breathing and Ranma's labored breath, Ranma's Ken no Ketsueki was in it's third form, the Ken no Hakaisha, the Buster Sword, begin to crack as lines appeared along the broad side of the Buster Blade. The cracked blade fell apart and shattered into a million motes of red lights and pieces.

The Item God's smirk disappeared from his face as he stared back at Ranma, they had been fighting for the last few hours and they had only managed to whittle the Item God's health down by a quarter. However, he still had a majority of his health and powers intact. Ranma and Adell however, were completely out of energy, whatever energy they had left was pure perseverance, willpower, and stubbornness.

Ranma held out his hands and two black flashes appeared in each one, suddenly two separate but identical nodachi's formed in each hand. An interesting tidbit Ranma had discovered about his blood blade was that he could summon his blade as many times as he wanted, multiple times for multiple forms, however the catch was that the blade was originally created from a small portion of his blood. Using it too many times could actually result in death from blood loss, it was a good thing that each time he unsummoned a sword or if it broke, the majority of biological liquid would return to his body.

Ranma glanced back at Adell, who finally stood back up to give him support. "Adell, how much longer can you hold out?" He asked as he took a martial arts stance with his two blades.

Adell flexed his hand as he tried to focus his vision, "I have enough for one attack.... one last attack and I'll be done." Adell answered as Ranma nodded at him mutely.

"Go then." Ranma urged, "I'll follow up after you're done."

Adell didn't answer him as he was already on the move, Adell rushed around Ranma with his hands glowing red. The Item God begin barraging Adell with gunfire, however Ranma appeared in front of the bullets and blocked them out of the air with his two nodachis. Now having the freedom of movement without hindrance, Adell jumped high into the air over Ranma and towards the clone Ranma. _"Big Bang!"_

Adell punched the ground in front of the Item God, the moment Adell's fist made contact with the ground, the red glow from his hands imploded into the ground. The Item God glared at Adell as he was forced to dodged an vacuum blade from Ranma. Adell jumped back as the ground imploded in and started pulling everything into a small vortex, and fortunately for them, the Item God was just close enough. He snarled as he was pulled into the implosion and momentarily disappeared.

Adell landed behind Ranma and fell to his knees in fatigue, he looked up to Ranma and gave him a nod before he finally passed out due to exhaustion. Ranma dismissed his two nodachis and summoned a Ki shield with what little reserves he had left. Suddenly, a purple runic circle surrounded him as he used one last Moon Stone spell. _"Crystalen."_ He stated and suddenly a larger purple runic circle appeared in front of him, huge pillars of ice rained down from the empty sky and formed an ice barrier in front of him. Lucky for him, he had just finished just in time for the-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!

The vortex released it's contents in a large output of energy, creating a large explosion, which covered most of the area around them. Ranma's ice wall was shattered, the force of the explosion had been lessened, however it still pushed against Ranma's Ki shield and eventually broke it. Ranma was thrown back and he slammed against Adell as they were thrown back. Ranma dug his fingers into the flat ground and grabbed Adell before he flew off the floating plane.

The explosion subsided and a lone figure stood crouched in the middle of it. Ranma stared up to see the Item God standing up as he glared at the two men. His clothes were tattered and he seemed to be slightly, very slightly injured. The Item God's two handguns did not survive the explosion, the replica Desert Dragon was missing it's slide and part of it's barrel, the magazine had been melted into the chamber. The replica Silverballer was missing the entire barrel and the slide had been ripped off.

The Item God threw away the now unusable handguns and glared viciously at Ranma and Adell, though Adell was now unconscious. The Item God flew into the air and raised his palm up high, _"Chaotic Apocalypse Lv. Infinite: Total Annihilation!"_ the Item God growled as a coalescence of energy gathered into his hands.

Ranma's eyes widen in shock as he watched his clone perform one of his own techniques on the highest level. Even he couldn't perform the technique at that level yet! "Impossible.... f#&kin' impossible..." Ranma stated as he fell to his knees and stared up at the gathering of dark energy.

The Item God grinned manically at his originator as he gathered all of his energy to perform a technique that could wipe out the entire plane of existence.

Ranma begun chuckling darkly at the incoming of his own doom. A smile graced his face as he stared up at the attack that would wipe out his existence. He had no energy left, his reserves were completely gone, even the reserves he had built into his limiters were gone, he was injured, he was wounded, exhausted, he couldn't retreat or run to safety. His weapons in his subspace were completely out of ammo, he had run out of explosives, and he didn't bring his contingency equipment with him. The Item God finished preparing the attack was about to fire the massive amount of energy at him.

Ranma smiled manically as he held out his arms and welcomed the attack.

* * *

Ranma and Co. Quote:

"There are no such things as Atheist in foxholes." a JSDGF soldier stated with confidence.

Ranma sweatdropped at him, "What the hell are you talking about, I've met an atheist in a foxhole before. He was a dick, he wouldn't shut the f#&k up the entire time I was there. So I took out my handgun and pistol whipped the shit out of him, and I told him that it was a sign from god."

The JSDGF soldier sweatdropped at him.

* * *

Author's Note...

Updated and Edited 02/02/2010

I'm so tired.... so tired...

Anyway, not a lot of changes, lots of edits, changed lots of minor details.

Well, ready for the newest chapter guys... hehehehe, lots of surprises in it.

Hm, now that I think about it, I'm gonna go over some final edits on the newest chapter, expect it to be released on either wednesday at the earliest, or saturday at the latest.

As always, leave a review.

-Chaumiester


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2: Harbringer of War

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

"...." Speech  
'.....' Thought  
&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English  
(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations  
(.....) Machine or Electronics  
....... Techniques (italic words)

Oh well, here's chapter 7-2 of:

Fight For Life: True Chaos Style

Chapter 7-2: Reunion: The Harbinger of War

* * *

Ranma smiled manically as he held out his arms and waited for the attack. Waiting for the technique of his own creation to destroy him. The Item God stared down at him with a raised eyebrow, suddenly the Item God spoke up for the first time during the fight. "Is this all you have to offer? You?! The Owner and Creator of this Imperfect world. Pity. I thought you would have more within you, but then again I guess you have nothing holding you down to your existence. No bonds, no relations, no connections. Very well, I'll end your meaningless, weak existence." The Item God spoke with Ranma's voice as he stared down at the pigtailed soldier.

Ranma's eyes flashed as he absorbed the Item God's words, the words such as bonds, relations, or the barbs at his existence didn't effect him. However, one word stood out louder then any of the other words. **Weak**. That word resonated in his mind over and over, it was strange that instead of feeling regret from dying and leaving all of his friends, leaving all of his somewhat estrange love ones, though he didn't know if he could call them love ones or not. As much as he hated the words that the Item God was spouting, he was right, something that he couldn't dispute or reason in anyway. Especially since he was a man without morals or religious beliefs. A feeling similar to anger began to swell within him, though he couldn't call it true anger.... it was more like cold fury.... extreme cold fury. Would he let his existence end just yet?

No...

He will never let his existence end! He made a vow to himself to fight and fight, no matter what, no matter who. He would fight until his death!! He was Ranma Yatoihei Chaos!! He is the embodiment of corruption, he is the personification of pure war!! If his end were to ever come, it would be by his choice and preferably in a battlefield!! Ranma dropped his arms as he glared up at the clone.

"No...." Ranma uttered gutturally.

"No?" The Item God stated questioningly as he stared down at Ranma with a raised eyebrow.

"I will not allow my existence to end!! Not yet!!!" Ranma roared as he stood up and felt the meager energy of his pseudo emotions warm his muscles and rush through his veins. In a final desperate attempt, Ranma called upon his armor.... he called upon his 'exoskeleton'.

When he was serving as a Freelancer for the U.S. Military, they rewarded him with a tested and working model of their advance combat armor: a Tactical Exoskeleton. It was a Nano Muscle Suit, it covered the entire wearer's body except for the head, which had a separate attached helmet. The Exoskeleton dramatically improved the wearer's speed, strength, endurance, provided shielding from bullets, and it provided a brief camouflage. However, after Washuu's tinkering, the Exoskeleton could do so much more now.

Ranma summoned his Tactical Exoskeleton as it began to smother out from his bracers. A metallic coating begin shifting out mechanically, and started covering his body. The Item God watched with a curious expression as he watched Ranma.... transform. Ranma's eyes glared at the Item God the entire time as the metal suit reached his face and a dark red visor covered his eyes.

"Maximum Armor," a robotic voice whispered into his ear as Ranma relaxed his body and the armor comfortably protected him. Ranma jumped into the air and floated as he compressed an imaginary ball within his hands. _"Fifth Helljumper Technique: Dark Liberation."_ Ranma whispered as a dark light begin to compress within his hands. Two large black feathery wings manifested on his back as he gathered the negative energy around him. He was hopping to gather enough energy to cancel out the other attack, the only way to do this was to fight the condensed energy with a ball of opposite specifications.

The Clone Ranma grinned at him, "Good. Let's see how you'll fare.... Origin!!" he laughed as he fired the large dark coalescence ball of energy at him.

The energy crackled with power as it flew at Ranma and begin to overshadow his figure. He finished off the last of his preparation and fired a smaller ball at the larger one. The two balls of energy collided and they fought against one another, shooting for dominance against the other mass of energy. Suddenly, a small vortex appeared on the large one as the smaller ball begin carving a tunnel though it... Or so he thought.

Ranma's hopes, whatever little there was, was crushed as the larger ball of energy absorbed his attack. He glared at the ball as it gathered speed and aimed for Ranma's small figure. Ranma's eyes glanced down briefly at the unprotected body of Adell as he laid unconscious on the ground.

Ranma dissipated his wings and landed in front of Adell's limp form, he pulled whatever energy he could from the netherworld they were in, and tried to shield both of them. If he was going to die, he wouldn't drag a friend into his mess. However, the attack was inevitable, the coalescence of energy slammed into his small and pitiful shield, breaking through it as Ranma braced for impact.

Ranma screamed soundlessly as the attack exploded against him and started to tear away at his entity, slowly searing through his armor and into his flesh. Suddenly, an unknown energy coursed through his veins, however he didn't notice as he was too preoccupied with the pain.

Unknown to him, his blue-gray irises illuminated ominously as his sclera illuminated a black-red in contrast to his irises. The lines etched on his limiters glowed darkly as something else began happening; from his backside, ten slivers of white feathery wings burst out and formed a strange barrier in front of Ranma. The Item God raised an eyebrow curiously as he watched what was occurring beneath him. The strange wings and shield pushed back against the attack.

The dark energy roared venomously as it pushed against the near invisible shield, intent on destroying it's original creator. Strangely enough, the wings sensed the ominous energy before them, and changed itself to a more advance state to protect Ranma. The ten wings took on a more alien look as they became blue-gray, and somewhat flat and picturesque. Looking more and more similar to the original Light Hawk Wings before Ranma's influence on them, however that wasn't long before his own.... personal influences became to customize the wings to it's users persona. Red lines began to appear at the base of all of Ranma's wings, not straight and parallel lines however, they were more similar to red cracks, which spread from the base to the midway point on all of the wings. Black archaic symbols of some sort appeared at the end of all of the wings.

The hulking mass of destructive Ki pushed harder against the shield and staved off the destruction of it's host. Ranma blinked warily as the pain lessoned, he stared in surprise at the strange artifacts protecting him. However, the mass of destructive Ki was not something to scoff at, Ranma's own technique could rival it without haste, the Light Hawk Wings were an extremely formidable offensive and defensive weapon, but his attack was already starting to crack the shield.

The reason for this was because of the two energy's attributes, the _Chaotic Apocalypse Lv. Infinite: Total Annihilation_ technique is composed of a condensed Ki of the most tainted and darkest energies of Ki or Elemental Ki, or simply the energy of corruption itself. However, the catch to the technique was that if was only stable until impact. At the moment of impact, the energy mimics the method of a Thermonuclear Weapon.

The method of the Thermonuclear Weapon, or fission bomb when detonated, is that Gamma and X-rays emitted first compress the fusion fuel, then heat it to thermonuclear temperatures. The ensuing fusion reaction creates enormous numbers of high-speed neutrons, which then can induce fission in materials which normally are not prone to it, such as depleted uranium. Which is the cause of the ensuring nuclear explosion. Ranma's technique mimics this process using the same method with different proportions. The Gamma and X-rays are still present, but instead of the fusion fuel, it compresses the core energy of the Ki, heating it to unnatural and extremely unsafe levels. The ensuing alternate fusion reaction creates enormous numbers of high-speed neutrons, which then can induce fission in materials which normally are not prone to it, such as physical manifestation of life or Ki as it is normally called.

The Light Hawk Wings (or Koh-Oh-Yoku) are primarily a defensive weapon capable of repelling nearly all physical attacks in existence. The key word here is: 'Nearly'. They can also be used as an offensive weapon, with great results, but this is not their intended function. The true nature of Koh-Oh-Yoku is that they are the manifestations of the Goddesses' energy in the plane of existence. The energy required to generate Light Hawk Wings is highly impressive. Its output power is measured in 2 to the power of 'N' energy units (N meaning the number of wings being created). Such as the power of the goddesses, since it is the pure energy of immortal life itself. However, with Ranma, his body altered the properties of the Light Hawk Wings, making them more... tainted and corrupted.

So it's the energy of pure immortal life, which had been corrupted into another pure form versus the darkest energy of life itself, which was altered with the very fabric of science around it.

The dark energy gave it's final push as it used the rest of it's energy to rupture the Light Hawk Wings' shields. Unfortunately for Ranma's party, it did. The shield was blown away in the dark energy's final push, the wings around Ranma fell limply around him as they lost their sheen and powerful brilliance. Fortunately for Ranma and Adell, the Light Hawk Wings managed to stave off most of the destructive energy.

As the shields collapsed, Ranma and Adell were thrown back from the force of the attack. Through all the pain, through all the fatigue, through all the wounds.... Ranma's body finally gave as his mind basked and started falling into the darkness of unconscious. Ranma and Adell landed unceremoniously on the scarred ground. Ranma's armor was torn in several different areas, with no more use, it slid off his muscled form and back into his limiters. His chest puffed up and down as he breathed heavily, he groaned as he forced his right arm to reach for an object in his pocket. However, with his body at it's limit, his right arm fell back down to the ground. His vision dimmed slowly as he rolled his head to the left and stared unfocused at the Item God who was smirking at him. Suddenly there was a flash of light from behind him and he heard several voices yell.

"Adell!!"

"Brother!!"

"Who's that guy next to him?"

"Ow... Looks like he's seen better days."

Ranma shifted his head to the right and stared at a strange entourage of people running towards them. There were two young kids....or demons, he couldn't really tell. A young woman wearing an elaborate dress. A girl wearing a leather 'miniskirt' and an equally sparse strip of leather around her chest. Another girl was wearing an informal red and white dress, and there was a boy wearing blue shorts and a red cape. He was not wearing a shirt, showing off his scrawny body. However, as Ranma had learned a long time ago, looks can be deceiving, especially with demons.

They were surrounded by an entourage of other demons and humanoid demons as they rushed towards Ranma and Adell. Ranma looked back up at the air as a wane smile appeared on his face. "Shit.... he... hehehe....." he chuckled as he finally passed out. However, before he finally lapsed into darkness, one thought rang throughout his mind.

'I lost.....' Ranma realized.

* * *

Meanwhile with the others.....

Rozalin frowned in slight annoyance as she came upon the beaten forms of Adell and a pigtailed, winged man she had never met. She looked across the destroyed stage at what appeared to be the unknown man's clone.

Hanako and Taro came to their older 'brothers' aid and begin checking his injuries. Yukimaru, Laharl, Flonne, Etna, and the rest of their entourage fell in behind the princess as they stared down at the two.

"Looks like they got beat up pretty bad, but what's with the winged guy? Another Angel from Celestia?" Etna remarked as they looked at the fallen forms of their comrade and.... potential ally?

Rozalin turned back and begin barking orders at Adell's and her minions. "Charlotte! Maki! Sephira! Ami! Johhna! Come here and begin healing these two!" she barked at their assortments of Cardinals and Saints. The Healers rushed towards the two and began to work on their wounds and fatigue.

Flonne who looked towards Etna when she commented about the Angel from Celestia, shook her head in negative. "No, this is no such Angel I have ever seen in my life. His wings are different, even from Archangel Vulcanus and Seraph Lamington, the highest levels of angels." Flonne explained in her usual happy go lucky attitude and childish voice.

"Silence you idiots! Are you two that dumb not to recognize the clone of the same peasant across from us!" Laharl growled at his two idiotic subordinates.

The Item God stared at them with raised eyebrows as they argued amongst themselves, they remarked about him from time to time but ultimately ignored his presence. "Well now, we can't have that can we?" The Item God stated to himself and begin to dig into Ranma's personal large bag of techniques, tricks, strategies, and so on.

"Maa, quite your whining prince, we can defeat him if we tried." Etna remarked lazily as she leaned on her spear.

Laharl threw on his trademarked smug smirk, "Yeah that is true-"

"But Prince Laharl, aren't we on level 1000 in the item world.... not to mention in the Land of Carnage's Item World. Which isn't it quite unnatural in several ways?" Flonne interjected as the two looked to her.

"Ah shut is Love Freak! Did I ask for you opinion!?" Laharl snapped at her as she recoiled girlishly.

Rozalin walked up to them with a frown marring her pretty features. "For a Overlord, you are quite witless? Have your forgotten, in the Land of Carnage everything is immensely stronger and higher level, not to mention we are at Stage/Level 1000 in an extremely rare item; making things even more unprecedented!" she explained angrily as the group stared at her.

"Eh, quite your whining you spoil-" Laharl never got to finish his sentence as a voice interrupted him as well as an attack.

"_Chaotic Apocalypse Lv. 3: Black Dawn!"_ the Item God grinned savagely as he fired a black ball of energy at them.

Laharl and the others reacted immediately and jumped out of the way of the attack. The black ball sailed passed them and flew into the abyss of the Item World. "Are you going to keep talking, or are we gonna fight?" he laughed at them as the group narrowed their eyes at him. "Those two have only managed to whittle my health down to a quarter, but I still have enough energy to wipe the rest of you intruders out!" he sneered as the group pulled out their weapons.

"Nobody interrupts me! The Supreme Overlord! Prince Laharl!!" The blue hair boy yelled as he pulled out his sword and begin charging at the look alike Ranma.

"Commoner Filth!" Rozalin stated angrily and drew her gun. She began gathering energy for an Inferno Technique.

Meanwhile, while the others begin fighting, the Healers were worrying over the two unconscious men. Maki and Sephira were the only Saints among the healers, the highest level of Healers among Healers. The rest were Cardinals, one level below the Saints. Maki was taking care of Adell, while Sephira was taking care of the unknown pigtailed, winged man. The two were completely sapped of their strength, and from what she could sense, the two were barely clinging onto to life.

Sephira sighed at the large job they were given, "Alright time to get to work." she said aloud and looked up the the other Healers, even though she had her eyes closed like all Healers due to their 'religion'; she could still in a sense, 'see'. "Use the highest level healing spell multiple times, as well as any Spells that will restore their energy. Reserve your final energy for a Revive Spell at the end." Charlotte, Maki, Ami, and Johhna nodded at her and begin their best at healing the two.

* * *

The Video.....

Ranma spun the helicopter around in circles, and fired at anything that was moving, whether it be personnel or armor.

He ran out of ammunition for his rockets, and all he had left was the 30mm Shipunov 2A42, and it only had 120 rounds left. Ranma frowned as he maneuvered the helicopter lower to the ground, there were still a few soldiers left here and there. All armor had been taken out with the exception for a few transport vehicles.

Ranma shrugged at this as the enemy seemed more preoccupied at evacuating the area then trying to take him out. With the exception of a few anti-aircraft batteries and a few manned ones, there was not that much opposition against him. "Hell! Half of the aircrafts here don't even look like they've been loaded for use." Ranma stated bluntly with a somewhat disappointed frown.

He landed the near empty Anaconda Attack Helicopter on the ground, and jumped out with a loaded Desert Eagle XIX, he fired a few rounds at any opposing threats as he sprinted towards a small ammo cache. He would need more explosives if he were to take over the airbase. "Well, capture or destroy it. They didn't really specify that much." Ranma mused to himself as he jumped and landed into a roll behind the weapons crates, dodging any bullets behind him. He hid behind the cache and began rifling through for spare weapons. He holstered his Desert Eagle and grabbed a spare M16A2 rifle and some magazines.

CLINK! CLINK! BUMP!

Ranma blinked as he looked to the side over his shoulder, and stared at the small green object that nudged against one of the boxes. "Aw shit!" Ranma exclaimed and ran away from the crates.

BOOOOOOOOM!!!

Ranma slightly ducked his head at the explosion from the destruction of the weapons by a weapon. 'Ironically enough or would it be normalcy in this case?' Ranma shrugged at his trailing thought process as he ran into a closed hangar.

Someone started yelling the moment he entered the room. Before he checked his target, he brought his M16A2 to bare, and aimed it at the origin of the voice. Standing above him was a man of Middle Eastern descent, he was holding a PK Light Machine Gun, and was in the process of pulling the charging lever. Ranma fired three rounds into the man's head before he could finish. His head jerked back and fell back against the holdings.

Ranma rushed into the room as several rounds bounced against the concrete near his feet. Several more GLEF soldiers were hiding among the crates in the hangar. He jumped onto some stacked crates and used them as a ladder to the upper walkways, on the last crate he jumped up, grabbing the railing and flipping onto the walkway. In the process of doing so, a 7.62x51mm round, fired from a Heckler and Koch G3, pierced his shoulder and stayed there.

Ranma winced slightly in pain, his adrenaline and endurance was starting to wear down from getting shot so many times. His body armor was basically useless now. Unlike the bullets which pierced his body and traveled cleanly through, the one in his shoulder was stuck there. "Maybe I should avoid getting shot from this point on." Ranma said aloud as he ejected an empty clip and inserted another magazine, he switched the firing mode from three shot burst to single shot. Continuous bullet fire riddled the metal pane he was leaning on, Ranma took a deep breath and shot up from his position.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

There were six enemy soldiers in the hangar....

Six separate shots exploded from Ranma's M16A2...

And six individual bodies fell against the the cold metal railings....

Ranma chuckled darkly as he lowered his weapon; he winced slightly as he grabbed his wounded right shoulder. Now that he looked down at himself, he was quite heavily injured, the kevlar vest he was wearing no longer served any purpose as it was worn down to the last thread from the onslaught of bullets and shrapnel. However, he ignored all of this as he walked towards a huge object in the middle of the hangar. "I wonder what this is?" Ranma said aloud as he reached for the canvas covering the large object. He untied the belt fastening the canvas together and watched the canvas fall to the ground.

His eyes widen slightly as the object was uncovered, then slowly a smile overcame his face. Though the audience couldn't see it, they could tell with the way Chibi-Ranma was acting, who by the way was jumping hyperactively all over his corner. "Oooh! We are gonna kill so many bitches and bastards!!" Chibi-Ranma exclaimed.

Ranam smiled as he rubbed his chin, "A fully loaded F-35 Lightning II, a 'B' variant if I'm not mistaken. Hm, I haven't flown for a while, but that's no reason to let my skills stagnate."

Chibi-Ranma changed from his current outfit to one that resembles an US Air Force pilot, "Death From Above! These bitches better be ready to get blown back to the stone ages." Chibi-Ranma laughed.

"Death Form Above indeed..." Ranma muttered.

Suddenly the video perspective changed at that moment.

* * *

Meanwhile..... Change in perspective: Mat

Mat and Raehel took cover behind some sandbags as they popped up occasionally to fire at enemies. However, random enemy squads and battalions weren't their main worry at the moment. Their main worry was the group of Arm Slaves and armored units rolling towards their forward barracks. Mat frowned as he sat back down against the sandbags, "Well, this ain't good." he stated simply as he looked towards Raehel "Noisy Sniper" Sogekihei.

Raehel looked at him with half lidded eyes, "Really I didn't notice." she replied dripping with sarcasm. Before Mat could fire off another reply, she shot up from her position and snipped a Arm Slave pilot from inside his cockpit. She dropped back down with her RND Edge 2500 in hand, "Well that's the last of my AP rounds, we're out of explosives and RPG's. Any ideas 'Gold Rusher'?" Raehel asked Mat, using his nick/code name.

"Well...." Mat shrugged and started loading his revolver, "There are only two options I see here. Either option A: Call in for some support, preferably Air. The chances of them arriving on time, however, are slim to none." Mat explained as he holstered his revolver and picked up a nearby discarded AKM Assault Rifle.

Raehel shrugged her head in agreement, "As always."

"Or we could go with option B: Charge straight ahead and kill as many as we can, Helljumper Style of course. If we die, we die. But at least we take out a few dozen before we fall right?" Mat planned and explained to the black haired woman.

Raehel sweatdropped at him, "Well, that's usually our style of war... But now I remember why we let Ranma and Jenna plan our strategies and tactics. You suck at planning you idiot!" she exclaimed as Mat blinked and glared up at her.

"Got any better ideas then?" Mat snapped at her.

Raehel sighed and pressed her communication device, "We'll do both, since these are the only ideas we got right now." Raehel compromised as she began changing frequencies on her communication device. "This is Wolf Pack 1-4! Calling for Air Support! I repeat! Calling for Air Support! Wolf Pack is surrounded by Enemy Armor. Count 28! I say again! Count 28!"

Static and garbled word replied to her as she listened closely, before the static cut off though, one message got through: "Death…. (Static) from (Shhhlikrrr)…. Above….(Click.)"

Raehel blinked at the message she received as she looked towards Mat. "I think we got some air support... sort of I guess." she explained to her comrade as he looked up at her.

"Okay.... so we might get some air support, any other ideas then while we wait, since you're such a better strategist then I am." Mat asked her, trying to mask the sarcasm at the end of his sentence. Raehel blinked but then frowned at his reply.

"Well, if you're gonna be a jerk like that then. I suggest two '_Fourth Helljumper Techniques: Remnant of Eternity_,' you've been training and practicing right?" Raehel asked as Mat started to slightly sweat.

"Uh.... Well, I can still perform it, if that's what you mean. But.... uh it won't be fully powered or potent as it should be." Mat explained as something exploded in the background and several soldiers took defensive positions near them.

Raehel looked at him with a raised eyebrow as she readied her sidearm, and discarded the heavy Sniper/Anti-Material Rifle for the moment. "And why is that?" she asked as he chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, I haven't been able to practice lately, and I've might have let my 'reserves' sink a little." Mat explained nervously as Raehel gave him a somewhat disapproving look.

She sighed as she ran her hand through her black hair, which was now matted with dust and other unidentifiable materials. "Fine, whatever. Just get ready to take out as much as you can." she ordered, ironic since she was only a First Sergeant and he was a 1st Lieutenant.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit your bitchin'." Mat waved her off as he stood beside her in a ready martial arts stance. Raehel frowned at him, but did not reply as she stood in a stance besides him. Light and Medium tanks approached them as several Arm Slaves followed after them. Mat chuckled as he and Raehel stared defiantly at the armor. "Heh, just like back in the Korean War." Mat reminisced as Raehel smiled and shook her head in exasperation.

"Yeah, except this time, Ranma ain't here to pull our asses out of the fire." Raehel commented as Mat nodded at her.

The closest armored vehicle continued roving along as it began targeting with it's smoothbore cannon, Mat and Raehel narrowed their eyes as they begin gathering some type of energy, that the audience couldn't see, into their arms. Suddenly, before both sides could unleash their attack, two strange missile weapons fell towards the armored vehicles from behind. The missile like objects split open and several mini-missiles activated as they fell away from their parent launcher.

The missiles honed on separate individual targets and slammed into the individual armored weapons; utterly destroying them. Mat and Raehel blinked as they stared at the destruction of the armor.

"And yet here I am again, pulling your asses out of the fire." a familiar voice stated in their headsets. From behind the smoking trails of destroyed armored vehicles a fighter jet appeared, utilizing it's VTOL capabilities to hover in the air as it approached them.

Ranma smirked as he saluted them from behind the canopy, the F-35 switched gears and shot off into the air, hoping to hunt down more targets of opportunity. Raehel sighed as she fell out of her stance, "Either he has incredible timing, or we're just lucky."

Mat laughed at her conclusion, "Raehel, haven't you learned? With Ranma, we're just lucky we're not on his list of targets. He protects his 'family', no matter what."

Raehel shrugged at him, "True, I guess." she holstered her pistol and stared at the masses of soldiers retreating, while another mass of soldiers advance upon them. She looked up at the sky and stared at the smoke filled sky as it finally begin clearing. Mat stared up at the sky with her as both soldiers saw something that no one else could see.

"The battle is starting to end." Mat said simply as Raehel nodded at him. The sounds of jets and bombers screamed seamlessly in the background, the whirling of helicopter rotors was orchestrated into the into the sounds of gunfire and screams. All of these sounds were somehow blended into a beautiful symphony of sounds, despite their rather grim origins. An organized chaos rhapsody, would more aptly name the situation.

* * *

Video-Ranma.....

As he left his two subordinates behind, Ranma flew after the retreating horde of soldiers and vehicles. He thought it was strange how the F-35 he found was loaded with full armaments, but seeing how it was still wrapped up and covered by a canvas, it might have been just delivered. But that in thought brought up another question. 'Who delivered the plane?' he thought as he pressed several buttons in the cockpit. As far as he could remember, the F-35 was an Allied Vehicle of Warfare, created by a joint session by the US, the UK, and several other countries in the Joint Strike Fighter Program; and was only available to certain countries. Though, there was always the Black Market, a place he had grew very familiar with over the years, but even then, the F-35 would have been shipped in parts and later put together. It wasn't from what Ranma could see, it was shipped whole, heck the serial number of the plane was still available on the aircraft. Something that should have been wiped off to destroy any trail leading back to the perpetrator.

Ranma pushed these thoughts to the back of his head, he mentally memorized the serial number for later investigation. He begin to fly over the retreating enemies who stared up briefly at the aircraft before pushing their retreat to a more quickening pace. Ranma snorted in disdain as he armed several bombs and let them drop on the enemy below. His kill counter rounded up the kills and Chibi-Ranma acted in response to the rise, "Man I really gotta thank the guy who created this counter thingie." Ranma noted as he made a running pass at the enemy and fired off some of the rounds from the GAU-22/A 25mm (0.984 in) gun.

Ranma activated the main armaments menu on the aircraft, "Le'see here.... Internal: 2 air-to-air missiles and 2 air-to-ground weapons; External:4 air-to-ground weapons and 2 air-to-air missiles. I already used two air-to-ground missiles from the external bay, so only two of them left, and there are three cluster bombs attached.... Hm CBU-24's." Ranma counted off the screen as he raised the altitude of the jet. "Hm, good enough for me," Ranma shrugged. He turned the jet back around and went for another run at the enemy in full retreat, he armed the cluster bombs and almost chuckled maliciously as he dropped them below.

* * *

Land of Carnage: Item World Level 1000

Prince Laharl growled in anger as he was thrown back once again by the Item God, he twirled in midair and broke his fall, landing in a crouch with his sword at the ready. He glared at the Item God in front of him who was taking everything they were throwing at him, and throwing it back with equal or more force. "Damn bastard! Take this! _Overlord's Wrath_!" Larharl yelled as he raised both of his hands up in the air and several fireballs gathered around him.

The Item God simply smirked at him and prepared another one of Ranma's techniques, he held his right arm across his chest, and a blue hue glowed from it. _"Dragon Twister Lv. 1: Hell Dragon's Fury!"_ The Item God laughed as he brought his hand down hard and a mini hurricane shot out from nowhere.

"Shit!" Etna cursed as she brought down her spear and stabbed it deep into the ground. She held onto it for dear life as the winds whipped around them due to the mini-sized hurricane. Flonne jumped out of the way and grabbed onto Etna's waist as they were being pulled into the air by the winds.

Larharl growled and glared at the Item God, and watched as his floating balls of superheated plasma dissipated away in the winds. The rest of Adell and Rozalin's Minions did what they could to hold themselves down, however, half of them were pulled into the hurricane and thrown high into the air. Speaking of Rozalin, she was holding her position down by the two unconscious men and busy healers. Who were luckily out of range of the attack, but they were still slightly assaulted by the elemental attack.

Sephira breathed tiredly as she had spent most of her energy pouring it into the winged, pigtail man. He was breathing much easier now, so had her Master Adell, but neither of them had stirred yet. One of her fellow healers gave a large portion of her magic reserves to restore Mistress Rozalin's Magic and Health, and she promptly collapsed out of fatigue and empty reserves.

"We have to regroup and escape at his point! Zam! He is too strong! Zam!" Yukimaru advised as she jumped back from some debris.

"Damn it to all hell! How so you defeat this.... this.... Thing!!" Rozalin growled through gritted teeth, as soon as the winds died down and the hurricane disappeared, she morphed her pistol into a minigun and fired at the Item God. Ignoring the fact that many of her and Adell's minions were falling to the ground limp and completely out of action.

The minions of Laharl, Etna, and Flonne were much more luckier as they've had much more experience and their probability of surviving was much higher. With the exceptions of the Prinnies however, because as soon as they were sent high into the air, their fate was more or less sealed. To those who don't know, it was a common fact that Prinnies, for reasons unknown to nearly everyone, when picked up and thrown will detonate upon impact. So when all of the Prinnies were thrown into air and weren't torn to shreds from the vicious winds; they begin descending upon the figures below.

"Ack! Prinny Barrage!!" Flonne panicked as she wave her arms frantically up and down. Everyone else who was still in action or still conscious blinked as they looked up at the black sky of the Item World.

"DOOOOOOOOOD!!!"

"DOOD! DOOD!!"

"THIS AIN'T GOOD DOOOOOOOD!!!!"

Prinnies screamed as they fell and exploded along the area of the plane. Everyone jumped out of way as explosions riddled the area. The Item God simply didn't move as he brought forth some sort of Ki shield around him. The Healers and others around them weren't so lucky as they simply shielded themselves with their arms and hands. Unfortunately for them, one stray Prinny honed in on their position.

"DOOOOOD! WATCH OUT BELOW!!" The Prinny yelled in warning.

The Healers and Rozalin looked up with bated breaths, when suddenly a hand shot up from the ground...

* * *

Ranma's Mind.......

Ranma felt himself floating in a deep abyss. The only visible thing to him was his own body. Everything else around him was in complete darkness, though for some reason his situation didn't seem to be all that uncomfortable. In fact, the darkness hugged him snugly, and warmth flowed into his body as he floated there. Ranma sighed heavily as he stared rather bleakly at his surroundings, "This place again..." he muttered disdainfully as he looked around. He had been in this place before, it usually meant he had either blacked out due to... weird 'circumstances' or he just lost a fight and was now blissfully unconscious. Well, for a better word, blissfully unconscious on the time raveling outside, agonizingly awake in the stillness of his mind. Usually when he came here, it was to contemplate his life, situation, et cetera, et cetera.

He didn't come here often anymore, during his early years, he visited this place extensively. In his later years, he rarely visited this place unless he was forced here, and the only times he could count were after his fight with a Demon Hunter named Dante, a monstrous vampire named Alucard, he met during a mercenary assignment, his initial meeting with Alma during his F.E.A.R. assignment, and.... some others he couldn't recall at this point and time.

He was strong, yes. There was no doubt about that, but he wasn't invincible. No. He was far from it, he could name a few dozen people who could defeat him in combat. In order to make up for what others had over him, he depended on diversity. He was extremely adaptable to any given situations and he had honed his war experiences into his own tactical prowess that soon became the bane of his enemys' existence. If he could say so himself, he was a Jack of all Trades in some aspects with multitudes of specializations.

He had an arsenal of moves at his disposal, any of which he could alter and modify on the fly to apply to any given situation, from elemental attacks to energy blasts, to a myriad of martial arts moves that enabled him to do the unthinkable against even impossible odds. That was the main reason why he collected dozens upon dozens of martial arts styles and techniques. If that wasn't enough, then he would come up with combination attacks that utilized the resources available to him to the greatest possible effect… much like combining the elements of his attack to form compound elemental attacks. Or like the time he combined his somewhat limited magic knowledge and reserves, together with his mastery of ki, he accidentally discovered something his magically talented friend, Nagi Springfield, explained as Kankahō. Not only that, he used his knowledge of science and psychology to form some of his more.... 'potent' techniques.

As the children say: "Knowledge is Power." Of course what type of power dependent solely on the individual. In his case of course, he took the destructive path.

The same went for his martial arts, his own created style: _Chaos Style of Unarmed and Armed Combat_ AKA _Chaos Style of Fighting_. His style in the beginning depended heavily on three attributes: Speed, Precision, and Accuracy. Not Strength, Endurance, and Power like Ryoga's usual brawling, or Deception, Acrobatics, and Agility like Anything Goes Martial Arts. Of course, this changed later on as he begin adding in extra attributes of Manipulation, Agility, Endurance, Perception, Strength, et cetera, et cetera. In the beginning, when he had just left Nerima and was still known as Ranma Saotome, his own created style was used just to quickly kill his enemies.

He realized this during the Korean War, why beat a man to death with your fist, when you could just simply cut one of the arteries in his neck with a simple two inch blade? Why unload a full magazine from a AR-15 into an enemy combatant when one bullet to a vital organ or artery would provide a sure death on the battlefield? That's why he created his martial arts style with the given attributes: Accuracy to hit the target where he wanted, Precision to continually hit the same target if needed be, and Speed to quickly eliminate the target before they could get to him. This insured that he could kill over 98 percent of the human targets he came into contact with.

The other 2 percent however is where people really pushed Ranma's abilities far and beyond, just because he lived in a world inhabited by humans, didn't mean he always fought humans. Ranma mused to himself as he begin scratching his chin, now that he thought about it, the list of things he fought ranged from vampires, summoned monsters, low level demons, high level demons, low level angels, high level angels, genetically mutated humans, gang members, demigods, regenerators, zombies, telepathically disturbed humans, mutated monsters.... well, the list practically kept going.

It was safe to say, he practically never had a moment of rest. He always looked for a fight, his natural inborn chaos, as he liked to call it, always brought him to the apex of trouble. Which in a way, was a curse and a blessing for him, a blessing because it always provided a fight that would push him to his limits and force to him to improve in ways he never thought of. A curse as in the fact that the closest time he ever came to death, was because of those moments of life, which happened quite frequently he might add.

Ranma sighed and shrugged away his thoughts, back to the business in hand, why was he here? Oh wait! That's right, he black out and lost consciousness, Ranma face palmed in anxiety as he remembered that he wasn't able to access his back up plan in case of him getting knocked out. Ranma blinked as he looked around the darkness again, "This is weird, usually I'm here for a short while until a Chibi-Ranma comes out of nowhere and leads me back to the waking world..... that or I just party with the Chibi-Ranmas." Ranma said to himself. Even though the place he was in had no sense of time, he felt like an hour had passed so far since he's been here. "What's taking so long?"

"Yeah, why are you still stuck in here? You must have been knocked out pretty badly or sumthing." a small and shrill voice came from his right.

Ranma blinked in surprise as he looked down and sure enough, a Chibi-Ranma stared back up at him. "Oh, hey dude, what's up." Ranma said as he held out his fist.

"Eh, not much, just the usual this and that," Chibi-Rama replied as he held out his own small fist and touched it against Ranma's larger own.

"Oh, you're here because of me." another small and shrill voice answered them. However, the strange thing was that his tone of voice wasn't on the same octane as the other Chibi-Ranmas.

Ranma and Chibi-Ranma blinked as they looked towards the voice, only to find themselves staring at another Chibi-Ranma. Though there was something strange about the Chibi-Ranma, he didn't look like the other Chibi-Ranmas, there was a strange aura about him, and his eyes had an unspeakable experience in them that both could sense some type of familiarity with. His clothes were different from the Chibi-Ranma standing next to Ranma, instead he was wearing something that resembled.... battle armor, only in that it looked too civilian to be battle armor.

"Chibi-Ranma?" Ranma spoke up as he stared at the young manifestation of himself.

The unknown Chibi-Ranma smiled as he shook his head, "No, I'm not one of your mind manifestations of insanity Ranma." he replied as he stroke his chin, which for some reason made him look more adult then what he appeared, "Though I have to commend you, your Chibi-Ranmas are quite exuberant and intelligent, they provide quite the support for you and unlike other insanity personality disorders, yours is quite stable."

Ranma blinked in surprised as did Chibi-Ranma, however they both kept silent as the 'other' Chibi-Ranma kept talking.

"So I can't have you keep calling me Chibi-Ranma, because I'm not a Chibi-Ranma, for now let's just call me Abyss... or Chibi-Abyss if you like." Chibi-Abyss stated as he looked towards the two with a small smile and a glint in his eye.

"Uh.... okay.... this is weird. So why are ya' here Chibi-Abyss-san?" Ranma reverted back to his Japanese customs and tacked on a honorific.

Chibi-Abyss grinned ruefully as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked up at the empty darkness. "That's quite a question to answer Ranma-kun, it's not that I am here, it's more along the lines that I've been here. Just sleeping and watching you, or us if you prefer it since you and I are the same being, we'll merge soon enough."

Chibi-Ranma and Ranma had now sat down as they listened to Chibi-Abyss, Chibi-Ranma's hand shot up in the air like a small child, "Question?!" he exclaimed.

Chibi-Abyss tilted his head in query, "Yes?"

"Why is your name Abyss?" Chibi-Ranma asked as the two looked at him.

Chibi-Abyss sighed but looked back up with a friendly demeanor, "Now that's a sightly better question. But let me ask you this, where are we?" Chibi-Abyss asked with a friendly smirk.

"Back in the darkness... again." Ranma muttered without thinking. His musings were interrupted by the sound of Chibi-Abyss chuckling.

"Yes... the Darkness always called unto you, hasn't it, Ranma-kun?" Chibi-Abyss contemplated out loud for the others to hear.

Ranma shrugged at Chibi-Abyss, "Yeah, not a big surprise really now that I think about it. Then again I prefer it since it doesn't always require ignorant morals and religious origins. It really does go into a lot of details and it really isn't all that bad. But I'm getting kinda tired of seeing this place all the time though."

Chibi-Abyss smirked at him. "Quite eloquent of you, you've learned so much is such a short time. I know this, because I've been watching you, then again I AM you." Looking back to the darkness, he continued, "Well, to your questions... my name is actually not really a name. You see, I have no actual name... only a label if you will. Something those people around me before called me just to identify me from the others. Well, if that's what you are asking about, I was known as the Abyss before people started calling me Chaos. Yes, Ranma... Chaos as in those weird uncontrollable things that happen to people whenever and where-ever they are, the presence that holds you at night and keeps you warm." Chibi-Abyss joked at the end.

"Chaos?" Ranma and Chibi-Ranma mimicked.

Chibi-Abyss nodded. "Yes. You must understand, Chaos is actually not evil, it's-"

"A word derived from the Ancient Greek Χάος, which typically refers to unpredictability, and is the antithesis of cosmos. The word Chaos, which originally in the classical-period of ancient Greece, meant the primal emptiness, space, or in common terms: Abyss. Until due to people misunderstanding of early Christian uses of the word, the meaning of the word changed to 'disorder.'" Ranma interrupted Chibi-Abyss and explained to both of them.

Chibi-Abyss blinked at him in surprise, "Yes, actually that is correct."

"Yeah, what the hell?" Chibi-Ranma complained as he glared mildly at Ranma.

Ranma shrugged at both of them, "It came to me in a drunken dream... I think... or hangover. I don't really remember."

Chibi-Abyss slightly sweatdropped at him, "Okay, now that we got that out of the way. Where was I? Oh yes, Chaos. Well back in the day, unlike most beings in the universe wanted themselves to believe. It is an unknown potential in every living being that kept the unpredictability of things present. Chaos is the Ultimate Balance of everything that exists, and also of those that doesn't exist."

Ranma nodded in slow understanding. "Okaaaay... Chaos... right. So... what does this have to do with me?" Ranma looked up in thought for second and quickly fixed what he said, "Well besides the obvious of course."

Chibi-Abyss shook his head in disbelief. "'What does this have to do with me' he asks, well to tell you frankly, Everything. Tell me something, Ranma-kun, do you believe in something called Reincarnation?"

Ranma's face scrunched up in a frown. "Well... that depends, before or after religious debate and reasoning of Reincarnation?"

"(Sigh) Never mind. Either way, it happens, whether you believe it or not." Chibi-Abyss retorted calmly, "It just happens to people who are important, or rather have important Fates or Destinies in store for them. Do you really believe I'm here right now?"

Ranma raised an eyebrow at Chibi-Abyss. "I'm talking to you now right? I'm not crazy or anything..."

Chibi-Ranma and Chibi-Abyss both stared and sweatdropped at him.

"Okay, not THAT type of crazy, but you know what I mean." Ranma retorted in defense.

"Of course you're not insane or crazy." Chibi-Abyss scoffed, "Well not that much anyway. But back to the point I was making. I don't really exist anymore. I'm just part of the Abyss that is clinging on as I dissipate into your soul. You see, you are my Reincarnation, Ranma-kun. Out of the 'few' who have the entity within them, you are the only one who still exists, you are the one who the entities have gathered onto."

"Uh.... wow..... that's a lot to take in..." Ranma simply stated as Chibi-Abyss chuckled at his confused expression. Ranma visibly regained his composure. "Okaaay... so... what are you doing here then? And where is 'here'?"

Chibi-Abyss gestured all around him. "This... is somewhere in your soul. You were defeated by the Item God, ironically enough who is you. I pulled you here because it was time for you to know some truths about who you are. And as to what I'm doing here, I'm the messenger, no matter how vague the information may be. I'm going to try and explain things to you as much as I can."

Ranma shrugged at Chibi-Abyss and nodded at him, "Okay shoot." he said as he leaned back in laziness.

Clearing his throat, Chibi-Abyss continued, "Well, first of all, congratulations! You're the reincarnation of the Abyss.... well everyone calls it Chaos now, so in other terms you're Chaos' reincarnation. Basically the same thing with a different name. Go with whichever one you think is cooler. What's so great about it? The Abyss is the original God of everything, he was here before the Titans, the First Generation Gods, before the beginning of time. Until later where the Abyss gave himself his own entity which everyone now calls Chaos. Chaos later became one of the Big Three, among the first beings ever born out of the Abyss of the Universe. I, along with the other two, were called the Trinity of Powers. There was me, Chaos, then Order, and lastly, Nightmare." Shaking his head in askance, "Though I asked people to call me Abyss, they kept calling me Chaos. Though appropriate considering that I loved to mess around a lot."

Shrugging is mock fatigue, Chibi-Abyss went on, "The Abyss, or commonly called The Darkness, was actually the first Existence. It gained sentience, and spawned the Ancient Gods so that it may have supervisors in the development of the Multi-Universe. But those Ancient Gods, dubbed Titans by the way, became too greedy and careless in their own devices. The Darkness sensed the shift in the balance and used every power it had to create two individuals that bore likeness to its own access to Creation. One was Order, who supervised Creation itself, while Nightmare stood in the shadows, shifting once in a while into Order to stir things." Chibi-Abyss stopped with his explanation as Ranma sat up and began floating away.

"Uh, where are you going?" Chibi-Abyss asked.

Ranma looked back and answered simply, "Oh, this seems like it's gonna be a long story, so I'm going to get some chips and snacks while we listen."

Chibi-Abyss sweatdropped at him, "We're in your mind.... or your soul for that matter."

Ranma snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, stupid me!" he sat back down next to Chibi-Ranma, then a bowl of chips and soda appeared in front of him out of the darkness. "Okay continue." Ranma waved on as he began snacking.

Chibi-Abyss sweatdropped at him and sighed, but continued his explanation. "Anyway, it seemed that Order and Nightmare were not enough to go against the Titans, so the Abyss used everything it had left and created himself, the Abyss. Out of all of them, Abyss took the weirdest path, since it basically it was the Darkness. Instead of existing to control everything. It kept the balance going for everything, constantly going as an in-between when Order or Nightmare grew too rowdy. Making sure the Titans were back in line and doing their original duty. That's why he was nicknamed Chaos, and after a while, the name stuck permanently and the name Abyss became scarce. There was also something different about Chaos, he chose to go and live with Creation, rather than supervise it. This was the birth of the Chaos Incarnates. Personally I like to call it the Abyss Incarnates, but no one ever listens to me...."

"Wait a minute, why didn't he, or you just correct people on the name?" Ranma asked as he continued eating from the bowl of chips.

Chibi-Abyss shrugged at him, "Well, basically I got annoyed after awhile and just gave up because people wouldn't listen to me and kept calling me Chaos. Plus the name Chaos sounded pretty cool at the time, before mortals labeled it with their own misconstrued meaning.."

"Wow, sucks to be him.... wait a minute, I am him.... I mean... You! Dammit!" Ranma cursed as Chibi-Ranma laughed at him.

Chibi-Abyss chuckled and continued on. "Anyway, after Abyss restored most of the balanced between the two, another war broke out. It was between the elder Ancient Gods, against the spawned Trinity of Powers; the creation of the Trinity against the creation of the Ancients. I will not bore you with the details, but in the end, I er... in a fit of insanity, sacrificed my existence to, in a matter of speaking, destroy everything of the Ancients and the Trinity. Instead, I got half the job done, I destroyed the Ancients, the Ancients' creation, the creation of the Trinity and most of the Lower level Gods of the Trinity. Basically saying, I kinda forced the Trinity.... or well there's only two of them now, to remake everything again."

Chibi-Ranma snorted, "Wow, that must've taken forever."

Chibi-Abyss shrugged, "Eh, their immortal, I don't think it matters that much. Well anyway, since I sacrificed my existence to destroy everything, my essence was scatter all over the infinite universes and the only thing left of me are those limiters you're wearing. And trust me, there are an infinite number of universes. Though, there is the Main one called the Alpha Prime Point of Creation. The First created Universe with the First Order and First Nightmare, before infinite Universes were created with their own copies of Order and Nightmare."

Ranma scratched his head in slight amazement, "Wow, this story just makes you feel all small and insignificant doesn't it?"

"You got that right!" Chibi-Ranma chirped up from his can of soda.

Chibi-Abyss shrugged and chuckled at them, "Nothing I can do about that. Now where was I? Oh! Essence, that's right, my essence was thrown to the infinite universes and every 'once' in a while, it would gather in one universe and try to rebirth me. Though the chances of that are basically one to infinity. But here you are, showing that the event with the slimmest of all chances can happen, such is Chaos."

"So all the weird things with my body...." Ranma began.

"Is the transformation from Ranma Saotome to the Abyss, the Mortal God. Well, you go by Ranma Yatoihei Chaos now don't you?" Chibi-Abyss grinned at him, "Even though we are slowly merging, you will always still be you. Though I warn you, you are VERY VERY far from the power I once had, if you 'truly' die, then the process will start all over again."

Ranma nodded, saying, "Yes...." he fell into silence afterwards. After a few moment of blissful peace, he voiced out once again, "Chaos, huh? Not only am I chaos incarnate, but I'm Chaos itself. Or The Abyss as it's originally called."

"Yes. That's about the gist of everything." Chibi-Abyss grinned at Ranma, who smiled tentatively in return.

"That explains a lot of things, you know." Ranma said aloud as he scratched his head in wonder.

"Well you always have us Chibi-Ranmas to help you out Ranma Boss!!" Chibi-Ranma chirped as Ranma grinned at him.

"Yeah, I know!" Ranma laughed as he gathered the Chibi-Ranma into a hug, Chibi-Abyss grinned at the two. It was a beautiful scene of man and.... himself hugging each other.

Ranma looked at Chibi-Abyss curiously. "Tell me, what will happen once it happens? What's in store for my future?"

Chibi-Abyss frowned as he scrunched his face up in thought, thinking of a way to answer the loaded question. Mentally patting himself on the head when he found a suitable response, he replied, "The future.... is what you make it, so it is really up to you. Chaos itself is like that, and it's never tied down by anything. You have no Fate or Destiny, since it is you who will make them. The path you choose affects everyone around you. Just remember to choose whatever you think is right. Never take orders from anyone... take charge of your own life. Try not to choose any sides in war... only choose your own. But I don't have to tell you that do I? Since you've done all the things I've mentioned in your own way on a regular basis." Chibi-Abyss smirked at him.

Ranma laughed sheepishly as Chibi-Abyss continued on, "Some beings in power might be attracted to you, and some might be afraid of you and start to attack you. But take heart, you WILL get through them all, in your own way. Oh, and a lot of women will be attracted to you, well, no change in that actually... since you've always been a female magnet for some weird reason." Ranma gave him a questioning glance, "Look don't ask, I've been trying to figure it out myself too, and I still don't have answer."

Chibi-Abyss stiffened as the darkness around them began to waver, he looked up at the darkness as Ranma and Chibi-Ranma looked around curiously. "Hm, looks like your body has had it's energy restored so that you can regain consciousness. Earlier then I expected.... probably due to unexpected help." He said as light began flicker around them. Without turning to them Chibi-Abyss began talking again, "When you wake up, you will find various universal information slowly crammed inside your head, courtesy of our past life. You will also find that you are able to understand most concepts about anything, yet still clueless about some things. Which things those are, I have no clue."

The light started to become brighter and Chibi-Abyss gave them one last look as he grinned at Ranma, "Remember Ranma, we are The Abyss. Pure Chaos in form. We are everything, yet nothing. We are connected to everything, yet we are isolated. As some say: Let Chaos Rule!"

Ranma grinned ruefully, "Chaos reincarnated... huh. Well, my life is still screwed up more then ever."

Turning away from Ranma, Chibi-Abyss faced the light, his body slowly fading into mists of darkness. Without facing Ranma, he said, "Oh, and also... you CAN have as many wives as you want... just make sure you love them all. Don't feel guilty about it..."

Ranma blinked suddenly and shook his head in disbelief, "W-wait! What!!" he sputtered.

"We never really changed, do we? We are still the same cocky and extremely clueless bastards who would give their lives at the whim of a losing battle just to win and protect their friends or just for the sake of fighting. We'll fight and fight and fight, not for a good reason, but just because we can." Chibi-Abyss gave a hearty chuckle as his body vanished, leaving only the sounds of his fading laughter.

"In the beginning there was nothing but chaos, in the end there will only be chaos." Chibi-Abyss's voice sounded in the darkness.

* * *

Land of Carnage: Item World Level 1000

Ranma's eyes shot open and he stared at what laid in front of him. He blinked as saw a blue penguin fall towards his position. 'A blue penguin...? A Prinny then? A Prinny falling on me? That's not good, I should do something about that. I don't want to get blown up.' Ranma concluded as his hand shot up into the air and he fired a old technique from his youth. _"Moku Takabishi Lv. 4: Fierce Tiger of the South."_ Ranma muttered as a yellow Chi attack flew from his hands and blew the Prinny out of the air.

Everyone, who was still conscious or alive for that matter, blinked as they stared over at the origin of the attack. The Healers stared in morbid surprise as Ranma sat up rather slowly, he winced from his wounds. He hissed as the dust cleared from the destroyed Prinny, "Hm an ally. Collateral damage then. I'll pay for the hospital bill later." he muttered.

Ranma flexed his hand as he was acutely aware of the people around him. Only a quarter of his power had returned, 'Looks like I'm gonna have to ration my reserves for the rest of this battle.' He blinked as something else caught his eyes, two... no wait, make that ten wings. The ten wings were blue-gray, and somewhat flat and picturesque. Red lines appeared at the base of all of his wings, not straight and parallel lines however, they looked more like red cracks, which spread from the base to midway point on all of the wings. Black archaic symbols of some sort appeared at the end of all of the wings. 'Hm the Light Hawk Wings... Koh-Oh-Yoku... my own personified version. Wait! How do I know that?' Ranma pondered as the information wandered into his mind.

Another groan rudely interrupted Ranma's thought process as he turned his head. Adell groaned loudly as he sat up and blinked slowly at his surroundings. "Charlotte? Maki, Ami, Johhna, Sephira? What are you guys doing here?"

"Pulling your ass out of the fire! What else do you think we're doing?" the woman wearing an elaborate dress yelled at the martial artist.

"Rozalin?" Adell blinked.

"Ugh, we got messed up pretty badly didn't we." Ranma remarked as he stood up with a pained smile on his face.

"Ranma? Damn I thought we were done for already." Adell retorted as he stood up while nursing his injuries. Both of them stared intensely at the Item God as he grinned back at them.

"So round two then, Origin?" The Item God laughed derisively as everyone was momentarily distracted.

"Hey. Uh. Ranma? What's with the wings?" Adell asked as he limped slightly to Ranma's side.

"No idea, but we'll figure it out after we kick this asshole's ass." Ranma exclaimed as the Item God just smirked at them arrogantly and beckoned them to attack. "You good to fight another round?" Ranma asked without turning his head towards Adell.

Adell popped his neck and popped his arm back into it's joint. "I can last another round! Half of my health has been restored for now." Adell backed Ranma up as he fell into his martial arts stance. Ranma nodded at him as he touched his left wrist with his right hand, however he paused as he frowned in thought. His hand dropped from his wrist and instead fell into a martial arts stance.

"I've already lost too much blood and energy... better stick to my fists." Ranma stated simply as he stood side by side with Adell.

"I'm waaaiting." The Item God taunted in a singsong voice.

"Any ideas?" Adell whispered to Ranma. The pigtailed man gave him a minuscule nodded.

"Yeah, I have one technique that we can use against him. But I need you to hold him down for a few minutes." Ranma replied.

"And how do you plan on us doing this?" Adell asked as their allies gathered around them. The Masters and the most powerful demons stood on par with Ranma and Adell, all support classes and lower level demons stood behind them.

Ranma's eyes glanced at all their weapons with the exception of Adell, "You won't be able to hurt him with those regular weapons." Ranma stated as he grabbed Laharls' blade with his open hand.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Laharl growled as the pigtail man touched his large broadsword. Ranma ignored his screaming protests as he began channeling a large amount of negative Ki into the blade. The broadsword glowed a deep gray before becoming platinum black. Ranma went around and did this for all the weapon holders. Strangely enough, the Item God waited patiently with an ever present smirk.

Why was the Item God not attacking them at the moment when he clearly had the chance to? Simple, he wanted them to prepare and gain as much hope as they can so that he may crush it to his heart's content.

After he was done, he turned back towards the Item God who was still standing in a relaxed position while carefully watching them. His smirk had diminished to a quaint smile that one would give to a child. Ranma's eye twitched slightly, that was one of his trademarked presentations to weak enemies. How dare he used that on him! It took him two weeks just to get the pose just right too!

"Alright this dickhole is going down!" Ranma declared as his fist glowed slightly. The others nodded at his predictions and readied their own weapons. The Item God chuckled as two balls of condensed energy appeared in his hands. Without waiting for a starting cue, Ranma was the first to rush in and appear in front of the Item God, his hand formed into a long fist, and flew rapidly at the Item God's face.

The Item god simply dodged out of the way, but was greeted as a small dagger, or an incredibly small throwing knife if examined more closely, slipped out from nowhere and into Ranma's extended knuckles. Ranma flicked this fingers forward and swiped to the side, managing to permanently disable the Item God's left eye.

The Item God slightly grimaced as Ranma cut his left eye. He leaped back as another small dagger appeared in his other hand. Without a moments hesitation, he flew after the Item God, the enemy in question ignored the pain in his disabled ocular component and summoned a pure blade of Ki to combat Ranma's daggers.

Ranma danced and weaved out of the way of his slices and cuts, as the Item God went back on the offensive, 'Well at least he's not using the Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū style, I had to kill the last Master of that style to actually master it.' Ranma thought to himself as he dodged a dozen flying arrows, courtesy of the Demon Minions. Suddenly, the Item God jumped back as a large sword slammed into the ground. Larharl snarled as he followed up the attack and continued attacking the Item God. Adell flanked in from the right as he charged in from the side with a blazing fist.

The Item God simply craned his neck to the left to deftly avoid Laharl's stab. He closed the distance between the two until he and Laharl were eye to eye. He reared his head back and smashed his forehead into Laharl, making him fly back. Adell, during the Item God's moment of distraction, managed to get a blazing fist buried into the Item God's side.

"_Vulcan Blaze!"_ Adell growled as he followed up with an technique of his. He hands became slightly encased in a red haze, Adell delivered several punches to the Item God, who couldn't block. Each attack that was delivered, a gout of flame erupted with each hit. Adell then flipped back and delivered a couple of back kicks to the Item God, sending him into the air. Adell landed into a crouch and held his fist back as it became encased in flames. Adell flew up after the Item God to deliver the final blow. The Item God, as he flew into the air, quickly regained his focus and flipped in the air, so that he was facing Adell.

Before Adell's attack could make contact, the Item God dodged by turning his body and grabbing Adell's forearm. He forced Adell's attack to dissipated as he delivered an elbow attack to Adell's face. Adell reeled from the blow as the Item God grabbed his neck in an unorthodox half nelson. Before Adell could protest, the Item God arched Adell's body and kneed the red haired man in the kidney area. Adell growled out in anger as he dropped the red haired man to dodge a spear attack from a red haired girl. Suddenly, Yukimaru joined in with Etna as the two attacked with their respective weapons. Rozalin from below, was firing volleys of demonic bullets at him as backup support.

"This is taking way too long." Ranma said softly to himself. He looked over to Laharl who was taking a breather before he stood back up with his sword at the ready.

'Hm, he already knows most of my tactics and techniques.... Gotta make something on the fly then..... or desperate...' Ranma grimaced as he raced after the three figures trading blows. 'Really really desperate...'

Laharl after he was done, jumped back into the fray and performed several heavy attacks, in the background Ranma had his hands put together with a small gap for a ball to be held in. He furrowed his brow in deep concentration as something strange begin gathering into the outlines of his hands. He stared up and watched the fight as they continually traded blows. However, not a single attack made it through to the Item God, but on the other hand, Yukimaru, Etna, and Laharl were taking a large brunt of the damage from him.

Suddenly, as the Item God slapped Etna's spear away, Laharl charged forward with a stabbing motion, hopping to impale the pigtail double. The Item God noticed this and was about to intercept the sword, when suddenly something grabbed him from behind and pulled his arms back.

Laharl smirked as he knew nothing was going to stop his sword now, and without further ado, the sword entered the Item God's stomach and exited through Ranma's back. Ranma gasped soundlessly as pain seared though his midsection, but he gritted his teeth and pushed the pain away.

'Good... ugh... we got him.' Ranma said exhaustedly as the sword held them in place.

The Item God, who ignored Ranma at the moment, punched Laharl away, but then several arrows and spears pierced the two men as they floated in the air. Before the Item God could react any further, Ranma grabbed the Item God's head with both of his hands, making sure that the attack would hit at point blank. The Item God struggled against him, he managed to tear the sword out of them, however other things kept him occupied such as the bullets, arrows, spears, magic attacks, and other special attacks.

Ranma gathered everything he had, everything he had left in his tired and exhausted body, and concentrated on one final technique... his ultimate technique...

"_Ultimate Helljumper Technique: ENDWAR."_

Suddenly, as if time itself stopped for the two men, everything around them stopped moving as they motionlessly stood, while in mid-performance of whatever activity they were doing. The Item God turned to Ranma as everyone else stood motionlessly, "So you finally got me, good for you. You're not useless or weak then... but you gave up all your strength, you're using all your power and energy. Sacrificing yourself for the sake of true victory, you truly are.... fallen." The Item God laughed derisively at his pigtail original.

"Good, we need more people like you, too many goody too-shoes in this world, and the world will turn... stagnant." The Item God nodded in approval as he turned away from Ranma. "Well, finish it then, mortal."

Suddenly, time resumed and everything continued on with their original purpose. Ranma's hand glowed white and it enveloped the Item God's head, sweat poured from Ranma's pores as blood flowed from his eyes, nose, and mouth. He felt a feeling of compression on his muscles and joints as they begin cramping. Ranma watched as the Item God's head begin dematerialize in front of him.

Finally, the Item God's head disappeared, cleanly severed itself from the body. Ranma's vision swam in front of him as the Item God's body fell away from him, he himself began falling towards the ground.

Ranma smirked, they had finally beat him. However, he had used up all of his energy, power, and strength. He was so mentally and physically fatigued, he could not ever remember being so tired.

"I'm gonna take a.... nap...." he muttered to himself as he begin blacking out. He suddenly felt someone catch him in mid free fall and caught a glimpse of red. However, that was all he could remember before darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Video...

The video perspective switched back to Ranma as he was still flying in the fighter jet, apparently the camera was filming from his helmet cam which was sitting somewhere on the aircraft's console. The audience had a clear view of Ranma's face and his actions as he sat alone in the cockpit.

The pigtail soldier blew out a sigh of slight boredom as he shot off two more air-to-air missiles towards the ground without a destination or a general heat source to track. It wasn't to say that they didn't cause damage though, quite on the contrary it devastated two platoons of soldiers as the explosion and the resulting shrapnel and fire ensured the death of anybody close by.

"Ranma! Lieutenant Colonel Ranma!!" a familiar voice rang out from his ear piece.

Ranma blinked at the sudden interruption, he leveled off the fighter jet and decreased the speed to an amiable level. He put his hand to his Crosscom unit and pressed the communication button. "This is Lt. Colonel Chaos. What do you need. Over." he stated almost in a bored tone.

"Ranma you jerk! How dare you leave me behind! Did you forget?! I'm a Helljumper too you jerk." Jenna screamed into the microphone as Ranma winced at the volume of her voice.

Ranma's eyes glinted sadly behind his Crosscom unit, before it resumed back to his persona. In a fatigued manner, Ranma's hand lifted up to his Crosscom unit and pressed an unseen button on the device. "Good to hear from you again, Jenna-chan."

Jenna apparently ignored his greeting and yelled again into the microphone. "Well! You better have a good explanation! Jerk off!"

Ranma winced again at the insults and the volume his unaware ex-wife was yelling at. "Jenna, you are a Major General, that means that you have to stay back and watch the troops while planning tactics and coordinate attacks. Not only that, you're a representative from the Japanese military. I'm an hired mercenary. That should be plenty enough reason." Ranma explained calmly to her, though he could still hear bated and angered breathing on the other side.

"Fine, but we're gonna have a long discussion about his later." Jenna stated with almost a hiss in her voice.

Ranma shuddered involuntarily, but then turned back to the conversation he was having. "Okay, that aside. Is there something you need?" Ranma asked as he looked out through his canopy and onto the dirty and destroyed landscape.

"Yes, I actually got a mission for you. We've just found out that there was a officer, a Lieutenant General actually, that was in charge of the area when we attacked. Apparently she is still around, and I need you to capture her." Jenna relayed the mission to him as Ranma sweatdropped and looked out at the battlefield.

"If she WAS here. Then I think she's either dead or wounded somewhere." Ranma stated calmly as he made an aerial U-turn. "Me and Mat bombed the bunkers pretty good when we took out the WASP. And aside from that, I've been bombing the retreating army pretty badly here."

Ranma heard several indistinct noises from the other side and a shuffle of papers. There was yelling in the background as Ranma listen in. "Ranma! Are you still there?" Jenna asked as she reappeared on the communication.

"Yes?" Ranma said with a raised eyebrow.

"Good, we just got some intel spotting the Lieutenant General retreating at the head of the army. She's riding in an old army jeep and is being escorted by two tanks.... Apparently two T-72's." Jenna relayed over the channel as Ranma nodded and started directing his jet towards the front of the retreating horde.

"T-72's? Those are pretty old." Ranma commented as he heard something akin to an agreement from Jenna. "Alright, orders understood, Lt. Colonel Ranma out." Ranma relayed one last time as he cut off the microphone and started speeding towards the front of the retreat.

Ranma squinted his eyes as he spotted three separate vehicles at the head of the pack, he nodded in confirmation and begin bringing the jet to a slower speed. Suddenly, an alarm of some sort begin blaring at him. "What the!!?" Ranma tightened his grip on the stick and started tapping buttons on the console in front of him. He looked around and studied the dials and gauges with a glare as he tried to locate the problem. Suddenly his eyes flitted over one particular dial, which indicated whatever it was measuring was empty.

"I forgot to check the gas....." Ranma deadpanned with a twitching eye. "Goddammit..."

Ranma, without looking, slammed his fist on a location he memorized by heart.

The ejection button didn't respond.

"Sometimes.... I really hate flying a hundred ton metal war machine." Ranma deadpanned as his fighter jet begin descending towards the ground at a unsafe speed. He whipped out his Desert Eagle XIX and begin firing holes into the canopy, small holes and spider cracks appeared from the shots. He released his harness and helmet as he arced his body parallel to the seat so that he could try to kick the canopy open.

He slammed his boot repeatedly against the canopy, he reared his foot back one final time and slammed it against the glass, finally breaking it off and out. "Yes!" Ranma shouted as he started to climb out of the cockpit, his helmet under his arm as the camera built within watched everything. Unfortunately, for the pigtailed soldier, the jet chose that exact moment to slam hard onto the ground. Ranma was thrown into the air by the force of impact, his helmet flew askew and he dropped onto the ground like a ragdoll. The helmet camera rolled on the dirt ground and came to a stop by a nearby mound, due to the angle of which the camera was facing, the audience could see Ranma's limp arm lying motionlessly along the ground. The rest of his body was cut off by the cameras view. The photoplethysmograph monitoring his heart rate suddenly flat lined.

The audience gasped as they watched with bated breath.

However, the audience's pity and sympathy were unneeded.

"Uuughhh, f#&k!!" Ranma groaned as he sat up from the ground, the camera watching his back.

The audience could only blink and stare.

Ranma pulled off the useless vest, he grabbed his dislocated arm and popped it back in, he shook his head to get the dust out of his air. "Well that was close." Ranma stood back up and looked around, he spotted his helmet and walked with a slight limp towards it. He grabbed the helmet and stared straight into the camera, while examining the helmet for damage.

The camera stared at Ranma's bloodied face, a gash had opened up on his forehead, blood was flowing freely down his face and seeping into his shirt. Ranma shrugged as he flipped the helmet and put it back on his head. The photoplethysmograph resumed back to it's wavy line as it reconnected to it's owner. Ranma walked back towards the destroyed wreckage of the jet and sifted through what was left of the cockpit. Soon he pulled out a slightly torn backpack, and hefted it back onto his back.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound interrupted him as he looked behind him. A horde of men and vehicles started racing towards him. Apparently, he had crashed in front of the retreating enemy soldiers he had spent the last few hours bombing.

"Shit!" he cursed out loud and began running the other way.

As he ran, his radio crackled to life, "Lieutenant Colonel, I got an update for you, there's an allied UH-60M Black Hawk rushing towards your position to give you air support, 1st Lieutenant Kane is on it. There's also an UH-1H Iroquois near your position if you need additional support, 2nd Lieutenant Remington is commandeering the vehicle." Jenna informed him over the radio.

Ranma keyed his radio and yelled back into the device, "That's great Major General Sinteral! But I'm really-" Ranma dodged a strayed bullet and explosion, "Busy! And occupied at the moment!!" Ranma yelled as he continued sprinting along the rolling plains. "Order Kane and Remington to go after the HVT and try to capture her themselves. I'll try to catch up when I can!!" Ranma turned off the radio before Jenna could reply back.

Another explosion sounded from his right as a tank shell flew past him. 'Screw this,' Ranma unshouldered the tattered backpack and ripped it open, he pulled out a block of C-5 explosive. He rapidly press a bunch of buttons with his thumb as he armed the explosive.

ZZZZZMMMMM!! SHOOOOP!!

ZZZZZMMMMM!! SHOOOOP!!

Two separate bullets zipped through each of his thighs, and a mist of red appeared as the bullets exited his legs. Ranma cursed loudly and stumbled towards the ground, his legs felt like jelly for a second. He shook off the pain as he let his adrenaline take over, his heart rate shot up exponentially to unsafe levels. He glanced behind him and turned back to the backpack filled with explosives, he pressed the armed button on the block and dropped it back into pack. Without further ado, Ranma threw the pack behind him and sprinted faster at inhumane levels.

Suddenly, a whirlwind of rotors sounded over the roar of war machines and guns. Ranma looked to his left and he spotted an UH-60M Black Hawk flying alongside him. Mat appeared from behind a GAU-19/A and waved towards Ranma, he lowered the gatling and started rotating the barrels. Ranma waved his hand under his chin as he tried to cancel the order wordlessly. He directed his hand towards the area ahead of him repeatedly as Mat peered at him from the Black Hawk.

Mat then turned towards the cockpit of the Black Hawk and yelled something to the pilots, suddenly the Black Hawk lurched forward as it sped up, leaving Ranma behind. Without even a pause in his steps, probably due to the ungodly amount of enemy soldiers running after him, he sped up a large mound that could be considered a small hill. At the very apex of the hill, Ranma launched himself high into the air and off the large staggering cliff.

The audience gasped as they watched the pigtail soldier begin falling towards the distant ground.

Ranma stared down at the approaching ground, suddenly a rhythmic sound reached his ears as he looked up at the sound of rotors. Suddenly, a rope ladder was presented in front of him, without another thought in mind, he grabbed a wrung on the ladder and stopped himself from falling any further. He looked up to see the grinning face of Kurebuki "Armory Girl" Remington from a UH-1H Iroquois.

"Quit trying to look cool you loser!!" Kurebuki yelled at him from the helicopter. Ranma merely grinned at her as they flew over the dusty land. They looked back at the cliff that Ranma had jumped off of, and watched at the retreating enemy begin taking the hill path down.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!

Suddenly, a large explosion erupted from the congregation of enemy troops as the satchel of C-5 explosive went off. Ranma's kill counter went up an additional 500 units. Ranma looked back up at Kurebuki who was eyeing the explosion with great inclination.

"YO! Armory Girl!! Where's the HVT!!" Ranma yelled from below.

In reply, Kurebuki pointed at the speeding dot on the land.

""Well!! Lets go then!! What are you waiting for you gun psycho!!!" Ranma yelled from below. Kurebuki stuck her tongue out at him before turning to the pilot and yelled orders to him. She gave him another look before disappearing back into the helicopter. Suddenly, the UH-1H Iroquois lurched forward and begim flying at increased speeds, and started to catch up to the two T-72's and escaping jeep.

Ranma looked up at the UH-1H Iroquois as Kurebuki reappeared again with a AT4-CS launcher in her arms. She took a knee with one hand holding a rail to steady herself as they approached the running vehicles. Ranma looked back down and saw that they were almost above the retreating vehicels.

"Hm, I said I was gonna hold back...." Ranma spoke to himself as he hung from the swinging ladder, "Ehhh! Who's gonna care at this point? It's not like anyone important is gonna see." Without further ado, Ranma released the ladder and started freefalling after the vehicles.

"Oi! The hell are ya' doing Ranma!!" Kurebuki yelled after him from the helicopter.

Ranma ignored her as he straightened his body and accelerated faster towards the ground. He muttered something under his breath which the microphone couldn't catch with the whistling wind rushing by. The audience watched with bated breath as the tank loomed closer and closer. Just before impact between the camera and tank, Ranma's glowing fist shot out and slammed into the turret.

BOOOOM!!

Ranma's fist was buried to the elbow into the turret, which had sunk into the into the body of the tank. The T-72 grinded to a stop as Ranma pulled his arm out of the tank. His head snapped up as he stared at the retreating tail of the jeep, and the shocked face of a woman as she looked back at him.

"Capture the HVT..." Ranma smirked as he leaped up and landed on the second T-72, just as the gunner hatch opened. Before the soldier could react, Ranma grabbed him by the forehead and slammed him against the metal hatch. Ranma slammed his head against the hull, and position it between the door hatch and the hull. He grabbed the hatch door and crushed his head in between. He opened the hatch again as the body slid back in, he held his open hand over the open hatch, and an orange glowing sphere dropped in.

FOOOOWWWMMM!!

A bout of flames erupted from the tank as flames wrapped around the armored machine. The T-72 rolled to a slow halt as the occupants inside were incinerated. Ranma whipped his head back and stared at the running jeep. Ranma somersaulted backwards towards the jeep, his hand shot out while he was in midair and grabbed the rattling windshield. He pulled himself forward and angled his body towards the driver. Utilizing his momentum, he slammed the driver out of the jeep and sat in the unoccupied seat. The female officer gasped at his reappearance and reached for her sidearm.

With one hand on the wheel, his foot on the brake, Ranms used his free hand and grabbed the officer by the scruff of her uniform. "Nothing personal, it's just business." Ranma muttered to her with a small grin. Without further ado, Ranma slammed his forehead into her temple, knocking her out. She slumped into her seat as her head fell against the dashboard.

Ranma chuckled as he braked the vehicle and screeched to a dusty halt, somehow, his lower left tire blew out as he braked. "Shit, now I gotta hoof it back," he groaned as he stepped out of the vehicle, pulling the female officer along with him. He threw her over his shoulder and looked up as the rhythmic beating of rotors approached him.

"Now to finish this off with a cool one liner..." Ranma rubbed his chin in thought as the UH-1H Iroquois started descending to land near his position.

"Oh! I got it." Ranma snapped his fingers, "Si vis pacem, para bellum." Ranma pronounced the latin adage.

"If you wish for peace, prepare for war. Ain't that right Commander." Kurebuki followed up as she approached him from the helicopter.

* * *

Present Ranma....

It had been a few days since the fight against the Item God clone of himself, Ranma had been out like a light bulb for the past few days. When he woke up, he was met with an angry red haired demon breathing on his face. Etna, if he remembered correctly. Apparently, after the group fished out the two fighters from the World of Carnage Item World, they had to go to the hospital to heal up the dead, injured, wounded, and fatigued. With the amount of wounded they had on them, including the entirely drained, but ungodly high leveled Adell and Ranma, the bill rounded up to 12 trillion Hell, which was the standard currency for the world. With Ranma and Adell being the largest cost of the bill.

Due to the large hospital bill, the group was forced to spend every Hell they had, along with Prince Laharl's private funds, and Etna secret funds and the Prinnies payment. Suffice to say, the group was very ticked off at the red haired fist fighter and winged pigtailed soldier. Luckily for Ranma, a strange separate bank account had appeared in his name, with a large amount of Hell deposited from the Item World adventures. So he gave them every bit of Hell he had earned while fighting in the Item World to suppress their burning rage. From what Flonne, a strange talkative fallen angel, had told him, Etna had tried to sell his leveled up handguns to recover the lost money. Luckily for him, Adell stopped her and hid the guns for his pigtailed friend until he woke up.

Oh yeah, speaking of handguns and wings....

Well, let's start with handguns first...

After he woke up, Adell filled him up to speed and returned his newly upgraded, level one thousanded, perfectly leveled, legendary status handguns. Suffice to say, he was very surprised to see his new handguns, their appearance and overall design had changed. His Desert Dragon, it's usual jet black metal color, glinted at Ranma's inspection. And he wasn't talking about regular glinted, it almost seemed to suck in sunlight glinted. His Silverballer, had strange demonic black markings along the slide and grip. Overall, it still looked the same, but it no longer reflected light for some reason.

Both handguns were reasonably lighter, the barrel and slide on his Silverballer had been extended to match the length of his Desert Dragon. Now both guns were reasonably the same size. He checked both of his guns' specifications, and they had both transformed into amazing demonic handguns. His Desert Dragon had transformed into a .70 caliber (17.78x40mm) MAGNUM hand held railgun; pushing the firepower of the handgun into legendary levels. His Silverballer became a fully silenced 12.7x40mm handgun. In silenced mode, it is completely silent, as in there was only a whisper of a sound when firing. The magazine had been extended, and the new gun used the same projectile system as the the upgraded Desert Dragon, though it was slightly modified for the built in silencer.

Hm, now that he thought about it. Could he really say that his guns used a railgun system? Technically, he said rail system because that's what it looked like, but he wasn't really an expert about the entire topic, he only knew bits and pieces from what his friends told him. Now that he thought about it some more, and he experimented with his guns for awhile, it was sufficient to say that his guns were still projectile weapons. But they didn't really need to used a gunpowder projectile system to fire his bullets, well... he could if he wanted to, but more to the point, it seemed his guns just.... accelerated bullets. Through what means and what systems, he didn't really know for sure, he just called it a rail system because it looked like a rail system. His guns just seemed to accelerate the mass of bullets... like a mass accelerator of sorts. He didn't really know any other way to explain it, he could fire his guns underwater, in space (due to a weird adventure with Laharl), in weightless environments... he could basically fire his guns anywhere and in any environment. You know what? He was getting waaaay into a topic that he had no idea what he was talking about.... let's just call it a rail system, because he was way to lazy to figure it out... he'll ask Washuu later....

Anyway, because they had been upgraded in the Item World, they received demonic 'side effects' as well. The guns could now fire demonic bullets, if he ever ran out of bullets and didn't want to use Ki bullets, the guns could gather the negative or demonic energy around them and utilize it as an attacking projectile. Also, another upgrade that he liked very much about both guns, is that they now could fire any caliber of bullet as long as it was under the gun's limited caliber. The barrel would automatically resize to the inserted magazine and rounds, so he no longer had to sabot his bullets.

His guns also now had a personal built in self-defense system, which isn't really out of the ordinary considering that back in his home universe, all issued guns in the military were ID tagged. Due to new policies and technologies in the twenty-first century, all soldiers were ID tagged with nanomachines, their weapons were all electronically registered to them, so that enemies couldn't pick up the weapons and use them. The new policy was in play to reduce black market gun sales and arms dealing. Of course, all older model firearms were still free to be used by anyone, but new models were all electronically ID. So when someone who wasn't registered to use the gun tried to fire it, the gun would lock up and disable it's own trigger. Of course, with new technology, came new skills emerging within the black market. Skilled Arms Dealers were able to 'launder' the gun so that anyone could use it. Which was now, a very important and rare skill that was wanted among Arms Dealers. He knew this because he was an (on and off) Arms Dealer that knew how to 'launder' guns. An Israeli Jewish Arms Dealer and a Swedish tech/firearms expert he met in Israeli taught him the how to do it.

Anyway, he was getting away from the point. Both of his guns had built in self-defense systems, instead of locking the trigger or disabling the firing pin, both his guns would actually electrocute or shock anyone, who wasn't him, using the guns. He knew because apparently, when Etna tried to swipe them away from Adell, both of them electrocute her into a crisp because she refused to let go. That's how Adell learned not to touch the guns directly, he asked a magic user to move them into a hiding place by telekinesis.

Anyway, enough about his guns, lets talk about the strange wings.

Yes, he had wings... freakin' wings. Ten of them in fact. Light Hawk Wings or Koh-Oh-Yoku, how he knew the name or what it did, he had no idea, it just came to him from out of nowhere.

Ten glorious wings made out of pure energy, they could go from ten slivers of white feathery wings, to blue-gray, flat, picturesque, and alien looking wings. On the alien looking version, red crack like lines appeared from the base of all of Ranma's wings, which spread from the base to the midway point on all of the wings. It didn't really look like they were breaking of falling apart, it looked more like it was symbolizing something about him, the apparent user. Finally, there were black archaic symbols of some sort that appeared at the end of all of the wings.

He experimented with the wings for a few hours to see what else they could do, luckily for him, he could suck the wings back into his back so that he could hide them. Also, another interesting ability was that he could combine his ten wings into just two large feathery wings, still made of pure energy, but it did make him look like a mythical angel of some sort. He wondered if he could use the wings to fly, but that was apparently.... unnecessary.

Back in the last universe he was in, Washuu said that he was part Masu, and one of their abilities was the ability to negate gravity. Of course, he didn't really know what that meant at the time, mostly because he wasn't really paying attention all that well. But apparently, if he put his mind to it.... and he literally meant putting his mind to it. He could fly...

Well, he didn't know if that was the correct term, it was more like... _floating_. Since he could negate gravity upon his own body, he could _float_ with a chosen vector, velocity, and acceleration. Eh, what the hell, he might as well call it flying; with or without wings.

Hm... Washuu also mentioned that he was able to... survive without gases. Once again, he didn't really understand what that meant, partly because he wasn't paying attention... but mostly because Washuu was using a lot of big words... and small words that he had no idea what the meaning was to. So he just nodded his head in confirmation while having no idea what she was saying.

But once again, thanks to a certain red haired demon, he found out what Washuu meant later on.

Still pissed off about him and Adell using all of her funds, since she couldn't go against Adell, due to some strange magical summoning contract between her and Adell, she went after him. So when he was helping Adell's Mother with her summoning work, which consisted of him filling up a large cauldron with a hose. Etna, sneaked up behind him and pushed his head under the water. Hoping to momentarily suffocate him for a few minutes so that she could steal his guns and hock them. He struggled for a few seconds, before blinking in confusion under the water.

He didn't feel.... anything...?

"That's what she said!" Chibi-Ranma laughed and then shortly disappeared.

Anyway... Yeah, he wasn't suffocating, he wasn't technically drowning. In fact, the water didn't enter past his mouth, technically he wasn't breathing. But he wasn't affected in anyway. Ranma knocked Etna off of him and swiftly chased her away. That was the day Ranma learned, he no longer needed oxygen to live, in Washuu's own words, he no longer needed any natural or unnatural gas for his organs to function. His organs, his body just... functioned without dependency. Weird...?

Alright, that was enough about him. After Adell and he were rescued from the Land of Carnage: Item World. Adell went up several thousand levels, Ranma's level was undetermined at the moment. Suffice to say, the two were the strongest guys in the area. So, Ranma and Adell started cross training, meaning that they started teaching each other their own personal techniques. Which both parties benefited well from.

Since he had nothing better to do, Ranma tagged along with Adell and Company. Their adventures were quite strange, Ranma had to say. The first battle, not including his encounter with his clone, he had with the group was quite unique. They fought against a... book....

Yeah, he said it. They fought against a talking book.

It was actually a cake walk for Ranma and Adell, they basically held the book down and started wailing on him. (I.E. Adell held him down on his face, Ranma kicked him in the spine.) They won, he whined and disappeared, however he dropped something on the ground. Adell promptly picked it up and his title changed from 'Demon Hunter' to 'Badass Overlord.'

Ranma didn't stop laughing until dinner that night.

Eh, what else could he say, they fought off some more monsters, leveled up some items, trained a bit. Ranma got acquainted with Adell's minions and... friends... if you used the word 'acquainted' very loosely.

They also fought some guy named Baal. Twice. That guy was a freakin' stalker, they fought him once, then he came back again as a prinny. Oh wait. There was a third meeting as well. When they were touring the Land of Carnage again to level up Adell's Ultimus Gauntlets. They met him again as a Prinny Pirate and Ranma took the initiative this time to attack him. Unfortunately, this proved to be a strange mistake.... in ways he couldn't comprehend.

After he single handily beat the Baal Prinny Pirate, while the others raided his ship and stole his treasures, his title, which he didn't know he had, changed from 'Other Dimension Mercenary' to.... 'Lord Master.' A fact that Adell took to heart as he laughed at Ranma's predicament; because of his new title, all female monsters and humanoid demons, whether they were enemies or allies, started mockingly calling him by his new title. Which irritated him to no end.

Well, his few weeks were now up, and he now had to leave Adell's universe....

"Well, it's been fun while it lasted guys! I'll see you guys around. Adell, keep getting stronger! Etna, quit being such a greedy prick! Later guys!!" Ranma waved goodbye to all his newly met friends, as he set one foot into the opened portal.

"We'll see you again Ranma! Hope you come back here in the future!" Adell yelled as his family, friends, minions, and... uh... questionable allies, crowded around him and waved goodbye to the pigtailed soldier.

Ranma grinned as he turned away from the group and stared straight into the blue portal. 'Another adventure down, another comin' right up.' Ranma concluded as he stepped into the portal and the dimensional portal closed up behind him.

* * *

Elder Scrolls Universe......

A blue portal appeared out of nowhere in a wide open grassy field. Ranma blinked as he was thrown out of the portal and landed on his butt. He grumbled to himself as he sat up, still not comprehending why the portals always threw him out so roughly. He dusted himself off and looked around the grassy field. There was a forest behind him and there was a bricked path a few yards ahead of him.

"Wow... this is new. Where the hell am I?" Ranma wondered out loud as he stared around at the large expanse of vegetation and nature. He pulled out his timer disk and checked how much time he had. The timer showed a countdown of five weeks, three days, fifteen hours, twenty-three minutes, and forty-five seconds.

"Whoa, that's quite some time I have here. Maybe I should go look for a town?" Ranma nodded to himself and began walking down the bricked path. A few minutes later, he broke out into the clearing and a large castle appeared out in the view. Ranma blinked as he looked up at the towering... tower that watched over the land.

"Wow..." Ranma looked up awe, "Aw man, am I in the medieval period or something?"

Suddenly, the trotting sound of a horse reached his ears as Ranma looked down the brick path to see a man in full armor riding a bay horse. "Hail citizen!" the armored man greeted him as he approached.

Ranma waved back hesitantly, 'Huh, maybe I can get some answers from this guy,' he thought to himself as he walked up to the man and his horse. "Hey... uh excuse me. I'm totally lost, do you know where I am?" Ranma asked in english, hoping the guy would also speak some version of english.

Luckily for Ranma, he did, though with an accent hailing from the land, "Lost, are ye citizen? You're in Cyrodiil, an Imperial province in the central-south of Tamriel. You are about a few minutes walk away from the Imperial City." the man in armor replied to Ranma's question patiently.

Ranma blinked, 'Huh, well that didn't really help out at all...' He looked back to the man in armor. "Okay... uh, what is there to do around here? I'm from a... different province, so I don't know where anything is." Ranma asked.

The man in armor nodded at him patiently, "Understandable, well throughout the province, you can join the Fighter's Guild, and earn money fighting. There's also the Mages Guild..."

Ranma blinked, "Mages Guild?"

* * *

War Video...

"Commander, I know you're a badass and stuff... but maybe you should try and avoid getting shot every battle." Kurebuki interjected as the two, plus one hostage officer, rode on a helicopter back to the forward barracks.

Ranma raised an eyebrow at her, "Are we fighting in the same war here? You want me to avoid getting shot.... while I'm running and fighting through a hailstorm of bullets and shrapnel."

"Okay, let me rephrase my sentence. You should really stop being such an adrenaline war junkie... while still retaining your badass visage." Kurebuki re-explained. Ranma rolled his eyes at her as he shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a worn flask from his magazine pouch. Kurebuki sighed exasperatedly as Ranma began drinking. "And maybe you shouldn't drink... while on the battlefield."

"Whine, whine, whine," Ranma mocked his subordinate as he put away the flask.

Kurebuki frowned at him, "Why are you an alcoholic? Or maybe I should say, why do you drink so much?"

Ranma frowned as he looked up in thought, "That's kind of a weird question... I mean, I totally know why I drink alcohol and why I'm an alcoholic. One: Alcohol is delicious. And two: Life is f#&kin' boring without alcohol. I can't believe I didn't start drinking earlier!! But why? Just blame Mat. It's usually his fault eitherway." Ranma pointed out as he leaned back in his seat, ignoring his injuries.

"True enough..." Kurebuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Which reminds me, I thought I ordered Mat to go ahead of me to secure this HVT." Ranma stated as he pointed at the knocked out enemy officer. "How come you and me got to her first?"

Kurebuki shrugged, "He got a distress call from an officer on the field requesting support. So he radioed me to slow back and pick you up before going after the HVT." Kurebuki explained as the helicopter begin to land.

"Understood. Any problems or casualties on our 'family' besides George, he's already accounted for... Man, I'm gonna miss him." Ranma asked as he slightly winced at mentioning George's name, though it could be attributed to his injuries.

"Yeah.... we all will," Kurebuki sighed depressively as the two disembarked the helicopter with Ranma carrying the HVT. "Well, other then a few minor injuries. The Third Generation Helljumpers didn't perform that bad. No casualties, an estimated kill count of 3,204 for all sixty Helljumpers. Compared to us or the Second Generation, they have a long way to go. But discipline and experience lead them through hell. Not bad for Helljumpers who only received basic training." Kurebuki reported as Ranma handed the unconscious woman to two MP soldiers, who were setting up the forward barracks.

"Well, I didn't have time to go into special or specialize training, didn't have enough time. So instead, each of the Third Generation Helljumpers will undergo specialist training under the command of any First or Second Generation Helljumpers." Ranma explained as the two walked towards the triage station. A number of patients surrounded the tent as a number of medics were running around treating the mortally wounded and injured.

Fortunately for the two First Generation Helljumpers, they had their own private medics who immediately made a beeline towards the two.

"Once again, you're filled with holes and somehow you're still standing. Could you please start dodging the bullets or at least tone down the badassery when you fight? It would make my job so much easier." Tuko Clark, the Official Second Generation Helljumper Doctor/Medic, complained as he assessed Ranma's injuries.

Third Generation Helljumper Sherina blinked as she stared at Commander Ranma's injuries. Ranma gave her a side glance before turning back to Tuko, "So taking Sherina under your wing?"

Tuko nodded absently as he took out some medical gel from his kit, "Yeah, she's got potential to be one heck of a Helljumper Combat Medic, she was already a medic from before, so it isn't really surprising that she would continue down this path." Tuko explained as Sherina began assessing Kurebuki's injuries.

"What about the others?" Ranma asked as he ripped off his shirt so that Tuko could disinfect the wounds.

"I found a few others that I might take under my wing, the rest are going out to all the others. Haven't found anybody that might fall under the 'suicidal psychotic bastard' category for you to take under your personal care." Tuko remarked as Ranma chuckled at his friend.

"Eh, I'll a take a few and train them to be a JOAT (Jack of All Trades) Soldiers." Ranma shrugged as Tuko nodded as he wiped the blood off his hands.

"Whatever you want, you're the boss eitherway. And once again, you're injuries are superficial... ish. Every bullet has missed a vital organ... somehow. You gotta tell me how you do that by the way. Oh, except for you're shoulder, you got a piece of shrapnel stuck in there." Tuko summarized for Ranma.

Ranma blinked as he looked to his shoulder, "Holy crap, I didn't even notice that." To the sheer audacity of the audience watching. Ranma unsheathed a OK3CS from his belt and stabbed it into his shoulder. His expression did not change one bit as he begin wriggling the knife around, and with his free hand, he ripped out a four inch piece of bloody metal from his back shoulder. "Ow..." he said rather flatly as he tossed the piece of metal away.

"How civilized of you." Tuko stated flatly as he pulled out another tube of medical gel and begin applying it to the rest of his injuries.

"Whine, whine, whine," Ranma rolled his eyes, "Seriously, I thought I was the one that hung out with Mat too much."

"Well, that explains why you're such an asshole," a familiar voice appeared off camera. Ranma switched his sights on a woman who was walking towards them. Raehel grinned as she approached the group followed by Mat who was nursing a bleeding arm.

"Nice to see that you survived, too bad about George though, we'll give him a proper burial when we have some time." Raehel remarked as the others nodded in confirmation.

Ranma raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he looked to Mat, "The hell happened to you?" Ranma asked as Sherina moved over to Mat to take care of his bleeding arm.

"Friendly fire... apparently." Mat grumbled he held out his arm for Sherina to bandaged. "Seriously, I bet that guy doesn't even know his ass from his gun. You know what he said after he accidentally shot me? 'I'm sorry but you shouldn't startle me like that.' Startle him? Startle him!! We're in a f#&king helicopter and he says I startled him. The f#&k!!" Mat complained loudly.

"That's strange, I didn't see that from before." Ranma frowned as he peered at Mat.

"Of course you didn't see it, I was on the Blackhawk when it happened."

"No not that you moron." Ranma chastised as he walked past Mat and peered into the distance. "There's a small village out there. That's unusual for it to be this close to the base..." Ranma commented as his Elite Helljumpers crowded around him and peered into the distance.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Tuko commented from the side.

"Yep, I have an idea what's over there.... I just hope there aren't any children." Ranma stated solemnly as he pulled out rather large handgun colored jet black. "Doesn't matter eitherway. You guys know what we gotta do, Mat get a vehicle. Tuko, Sherina, round up some Third Generation Helljumpers. The rest of you, fill up on supplies." Ranma ordered as he pulled the slide on his gun.

His subordinates nodded as they saluted him and followed his orders. Ranma sighed rather loudly, "I hope I'm wrong about what's over there."

* * *

Present Ranma....

Sixty thousand times.....

That's how many times he raised his hand into the air and casted a low level spell. When he arrived in the universe, Ranma found out from a random Imperial Guard that there were schools of magic placed throughout the province. Curious about another source of internal energy he could use, Ranma ventured into the province and visited each of the schools. One for each school of magic: Alteration, Conjuration, Destruction, Illusion, Mysticism, and Restoration.

Apparently, the six schools of magic all drew from the same internal source called... Magicka. Which after Ranma did a bit of digging was almost the same as the source of magic in Ranma's home universe, the only difference was that the magic had a slightly different frequency in magic wavelengths...

By the way, he had no freakin' idea how he knew that, after that weird conversation with Chibi-Abyss, random bits of information just popped into his head after that one meeting. 'Weird... maybe it had something to do with...' Ranma shook his head of his thoughts.

Anyway, he was getting off topic here. After learning about all the schools of magic and learning a very very low level spell in each school. Ranma begin to try and master the schools of magic. Which thankfully for him, didn't require huge amounts of studying, but it did require lots of repetition. In this universe apparently, in order to master a school of magic, all you had to do was to just keep using the school over and over. Each casted spell for a school of magic put a person one rice grain closer and closer to complete mastery. From what Ranma found out, it took about ten thousand casted spells from one school to completely master it.

So he went out of his way to master all six schools of magic, considering that the method was quite simple and easy.... there was just a lot of repetition... a lot of repetition...

So sixty thousand spells later...

Led to this strange scene here...

Ranma groaned as he dipped both of his arms in barrels of ice. "Aaaaahhhh...." Ranma moaned in content as the cold ice began to numb his ungodly sore arms.

An armored Orc sweatdropped at him, "You know it's rare to meet anyone who has reached a level of mastery over a school of magic," the Orc commented as he stared at Ranma, "But it's unheard of for a person to master all six schools of magic... in a week."

Oh by the way, did he also mentioned that he also joined the Fighter's Guild?

"Well... I'm different..." Ranma said through a heavy sigh.

"I'll say," the armored Orc continued on, "I heard that they even let you into the Mages University without any recommendations when they learned that you had mastered all the magic schools."

Ranma nodded in affirmative, "Yep, they were so impressed, they even taught me any spell I wanted for free, and I got free use of the Spellmaking and Enchanting alters anytime I want. Which is pretty cool actually, I already made some spells of my own and I bought every powerful spell I could find in the province."

"Good then, I guess. They'll come in handy on our next job."

Ranma blinked at the green skinned man, "Already?"

"Yeah, some lady down in Bravil is complaining about a large number of Daedric Worshipers who're trespassing on her property. She wants us to get them out, apparently even the guards have given us the go ahead to use lethal force if the Daedric worshipers attack us." the Orc explained as Ranma listened.

"Okay, fine then. Give me a few hours to rest my arms will ya'. Even though it's been two days since I've mastered all the magics. My arms are still sore like hell here." Ranma complained as the Orc rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, I got to go into town and stock up on supplies eitherway. When I come back, we'll make our way to Bravil." the Orc planned as Ranma nodded.

"Yeah, take as much time as you need, I'm not going anywhere soon." Ranma shrugged his shoulders, which turned out to be a mistake because he could feel the soreness of his arms again.

* * *

A few hours later....

"These aren't Daedric Worshipers!! They're the f#&kin' Daedra!!" Ranma yelled at his Orc partner who merely grunted back as he was busy fighting a Daedroth.

Ranma, meanwhile, was fighting against several Valkynaz Demora. Good thing he replaced his Silver Armor for Daedric Armor, something he stole off an early Valkynaz Demora that had attacked them.

"The worshipers sacrificed themselves to summon this battalion of Daedra." an Imperial Guard yelled to the others as he fought alongside Ranma and the others.

Ranma grumbled as he slew another Valkynaz Demora and sliced off a Daedroth's head. He had summon a Spider Daedra and a Daedra Seducer to help him fight off the horde with limited amounts of success. His Spider Daedra was paralyzing anyone who tired to attack him from behind, and his Daedra Seducer was attacking the Daedra from the sky. Once he took care of two or three Daedra, five more would pop up. 'This is starting to get annoying... f#&k this. Why am I holding back?'

Ranma jumped high into the air, his Daedric Longsword raised high above his head. _"Steel Democracy: Dimension Slash."_

Just as he released his attack, a Daedric Summoner was just finishing his dimensional summoning using a captured sigil stone. The green energy slash slammed against the glowing stone and Daedric circle.

The resulting combination caused... well see for yourself.

The green energy slash mixed with the Daedric circle, and disrupted the summoning portal. Suddenly, a strange red portal appeared from the resulting mix and an invisible vortex began sucking Ranma in.

"Aw crap..." Ranma stated flatly as he made no attempt to get away from the portal. Instead, he just fell listlessly as the portal drew him in.

* * *

Alternate Tokyo....?

"Aaahhh! Holy Crap!" a certain pigtailed hybrid yelled as he was thrown out of red portal and face first onto the dirty ground. The red portal quickly closed behind him as he groaned and rubbed his sore nose. "Well that's one way to summon a portal to a different dimension I suppose... But seriously! What the hell is with all these portals and cross dimension gateways?! They always throw a person head first into the ground! Can't they ever just open up and let me walk through it like a doorway?! Sheesh!" Ranma complained and sat up. 'Stupid Daedric Sorcerers...'

He blinked as he took in the sights around him, he was in a dirty and particular out of the way alleyway. Rays of sunlight peered blearily into the small dark space. Shrugging any caution he had to the wind, Ranma walked towards the opening at the end of the alley and peered into the bright unknown.

The sounds of cars and people assaulted him as the sunlight glared into his eyes, momentarily blinding him. He winced slightly as he shielded his eyes from the rays of the sun. He blinked as he looked at the city before him, "Tokyo? Wait a minute, alternate or is this my world?" Ranma said aloud as he pulled out a small circular black disk and activated the counter. Holographic red symbols floated up and formed understandable words and characters.

"Hm, Alternate then huh? And I'm stuck here for two days.... not bad.... I guess." Ranma shrugged to himself as he leaned against the concrete wall, he slipped the device back into a small subspace pocket instead of his sub-hanger-space pocket. "Stuck here for two days, might as well hit up a restaurant and pig out." he decided and begin walking out of the alleyway. However, he stopped himself as he looked down at his attire.

Due to the events of the last universe, his current clothes, which was a full set of Daedric Armor, were lack for a better word, dirty, grimy, and covered in sticky blood used to temper the armor. Never mind the fact that it was stolen off of a dead body. "Well this won't do, I'll have to change to something more normal... ish." He pushed his head into his subspace and looked around the rather large interior filled to the last square inch with assorted items.

"Le'see here, guns, guns, guns, more guns, explosives...... guns..... tank, tank, warship.... guns, ammunition..... business suite.....? I'm not gonna wear that for this normal occasion...... Formal BDU... uhhh... I don't want to ruin that. M-1965 Field Jacket... hmm kinda hot right now.... Hawaiian shirt?" Ranma blinked suddenly as he stared at the sudden appearance of a large yellow shirt with little pineapples dancing across it. "Oh man.... is there anything else? Hawaiian boxers....?? Where the hell did I get all of this Hawaiian stuff?" Ranma asked himself as he continued his fruitless search of clothes though the assortment of munitions and weapons. Sadly for him, the only other parcel of clothing was a pair of worn jeans, every other article of clothing was either dirtied or partially destroyed due to his carelessness. And he couldn't fix any of them at the moment because he didn't have any threads or needles on hand.

"Dammit." Ranma cursed softly as he removed the dirty armor and pulled on the Hawaiian shirt, boxers, worn jeans, and a pair of leather army boots. There was a tight bandage tied around his right arm, which hid his tattoo. "I may need to shop for more clothes in this universe." he concluded as he carelessly threw the daedric armor into his personal rift of space and time. 'Note to self: repair all clothing and attires in free time.'

And without further ado, Ranma Yatoihei Chaos stepped into city of Tokyo, Japan. The city whose occupants include: the Freedom Angels, the most powerful terrorist organization in the East, C.O.R.E. (Central Organized Response Echelon), one of the most advanced and heavily armed military companies in Japan, and the incredibly infamous DAPC (Department of Abnormal Phenomenon Containment) Police Department, housing their own personal Chaos Generator.

* * *

Universes that are going to collide: 2  
Pigtailed Protagonist about to be blamed for things they haven't done: 1  
City whose property value is about to plummet exponentially in the the next two days: 1  
Soldiers, Terrorists, Innocents, and Random People about to killed or hurt for no apparent reason: 783

* * *

Authors Notes:

Whew... The newest chapter of FFL:TCS that no one has seen...

Hope y'all enjoyed it. I've re-read and edited it as much as possible, but I know there's a mistake somewhere that I missed. I don't know why, but I feel like I forgot something important.. and there's a weird feeling that something is missing in this chapter...

Other then that, I'm gonna go and get started on the other fics and fix them up too,

Leave a review, comment, or question.

Other then that, Chaumiester out...


End file.
